Harry Potter and the Manifesting Magic
by TrekTech
Summary: A blind Harry Potter, at only three months of age, manifests his magic in a unique way. One of a kind in this regard, he finds that, for him, things are different than other magical users. With many challenges, Harry goes through his Hogwarts years, learning everything he can.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Since this is fan fiction, I don't own the Harry Potter world, and anyone is free to take any ideas from this that they like, as well as rewrite the story should they wish. Enjoy, and review!

A.N.  
Thanks to Sakura Lisel for pointing out an inconsistency with who was Minister of Magic in this chapter. Updated March 30, 2016.

Title: Harry Potter and the Manifesting Magic

Chapter 1 The Unique Ability

Harry James Potter was an infant of two months of age, and at the moment, his awareness was limited to the presence of people around him, being held by his parents, and the feel of a constant and powerful burning flame in his chest. He enjoyed being held and listening to the sounds of those around him. He and those who knew him were completely unaware that, even at his young age, he had more power than any witch or wizard had ever possessed before.

Harry was currently being held in the arms of his mother, Lily Potter, a woman with long red hair and green eyes like his. She was rocking him gently in a comfortable looking chair, surrounded by some other furniture, moving pictures of various photographs including him at different stages of development, and a few low coffee tables. The sitting room had an air of contentment, a feel of welcome. As Lily continued to rock Harry, she looked down at him and smiled lovingly, kissing his sleeping face gently.

"I love you, Harry." She whispered quietly.

The other parent of Harry, James Potter, quietly entered the sitting room. His mop of messy black hair was identical to Harry's own, which was growing in. He looked lovingly at Lily holding Harry, she standing up as he approached.

"Here." She said, handing Harry to him. James smiled down at his son as he held him, still overjoyed to have such a miracle of life to care for despite their initial concerns.

"How was he today?" He asked.

"Pretty well, actually." Lily responded. "He's learning how to hold on to things. He laughed at some of the things I had him feel. I think he liked it."

"Good." James responded, still smiling. "I'll lay Harry in his crib and come down to talk with you some more. I've got some news to tell you about death eater movements."

Lily tensed a little and sighed. The war with Voldemort wasn't going well, and everyone feared for their children. The Potter's feared for Harry more than most, though, as they'd been made aware, by Professor Dumbledore, that Voldemort might have a special interest in him, though what it was, he hadn't elaborated on yet. In addition to their concerns about Voldemort or his death eaters coming after him, they had more worry than many due to Harry being blind. They tried not to let that cloud their judgement in his case, though, and made an effort to show him everything they could in the world.

Lily put out some tea and scones for their discussion, and by the time she'd finished, James sat across from her at the table.

"I put some calming draft in the tea, I thought we could use it." Lily said.

"Good thinking." James replied as he took a sip, sighing as the hot liquid moved down his throat.

"What's the news?" Lily asked, already looking calmer as she sipped her tea.

"It seems Rookwood has joined, but no official word on that has been given." James responded.

"Someone from the Unspeakable's is on Voldemort's side now? How far into the ministry are they going to get?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." James responded with a deep sigh. "But sooner or later, I'm sure he's going to have the entire ministry under his thumb."

"I've been doing some research also, on ways we could protect our son." Lily said. "I think, under the right circumstances, either of us could sacrifice ourselves and protect him against any known magic or harm."

"Let's save that as a last resort. I want him to have his parents as he grows up." James said.

"Of course." Lily responded. "But I'm not closed to the possibility, either."

"Of course not." James responded. "But there's also something else you should know. Voldemort's on the move again, terrorizing muggle neighborhoods."

"My sister, is she safe?" Lily asked.

Though Petunia Dursley hated magic and was quite jealous of Lily, she still cared for her sister despite the horrible treatment she'd received from her over the years. James smiled at Lily's question, having anticipated it.

"Yes, she's safe. I knew you'd want to know, so I checked on her. She's still got that pig of a boy Dudley, too." James said.

"Be nice, James, we don't need to be insulting to her family." Lily responded in a chiding way.

"You're right, of course." James said with a sigh.

"Anything else I need to know about?" Lily asked.

"No, nothing." James replied.

The days passed, and Harry showed no signs of accidental magic. His awareness grew along with the feel of the warm flame in his chest. He often sank himself into the feeling and giggled, though his parents or anyone else around didn't know what he was giggling at. He loved the soothing feeling, loved to let the flame wrap around him and move throughout his body. He was blissfully unaware of being blind, his world lacking any sight due to his being born without optic nerves. The condition had never before been encountered by the healers Harry had been taken to, but all had told his parents that there was no way to cure him, that he would be blind throughout his life.

Being only three months old now, Harry often woke in his crib, scared of being alone. He loved being held most of all, and usually, when he cried, someone would come to hold him. As he often did, Harry woke and felt alone, heard nothing around him. He felt anxiety, but this time, he also felt a change in his flame. It was reacting to his desperation to have someone with him as he squirmed in his blanket. He was about to cry out when he heard breathing next to him, felt something brush his cheek. Unknown to him, a girl a little taller and larger than him had appeared in the crib next to him, her body twitching and flailing a little. Harry could feel that there was something different about the flame, though, as if it was somehow closer to him, changing somehow. The girl rolled toward him, then Harry felt a very warm hand on his cheek, fingers resting against his lips. He felt a little more relaxed, then even more so when the girl pulled him to her in strong, efficient movements, pressing his head to her chest where he could hear her fast heartbeat and breathing. He lay on her body and sucked on one of her fingers in his mouth, content and drifting off to sleep. The girl lay still, responded to his movements to keep him close, and gazed at the ceiling with focused, dark eyes, her facial expression a calm, placid one.

Lily woke about ten minutes after the appearance of Harry's flame girl, aware that something seemed to be missing. Unnerved, she quietly climbed from bed, waking James in the process. Both of them had become light sleepers with Harry around, he usually crying out to them around this time. That was it, Lily thought, quickly pulling out her wand, heart pounding. In response to her movements, James rolled quietly from the bed and also drew his wand, checking the wards.

"No breach. There's no intruders." James whispered to Lily as the two of them made their way from their room and into Harry's.

Lily turned on the light and quickly looked around the room. One of the advantages to having a child that was blind was not worrying about their aversion to sudden bright light. Squinting slightly from the light herself, Lily noticed that Harry wasn't the only one in the crib. Her heart beat harder as she hurried over, though kept her footsteps quiet, not wanting to wake Harry. James did the same, and as Lily examined the dark-eyed, dark-haired girl laying placidly under Harry and staring at the ceiling, James waved his wand over both her and Harry.

"What is she?" Lily asked. "How did she get in here without breaching the wards?"

Lily reached toward Harry and gently tried to pull the girl's unnaturally warm hands away from him as she held him to her. She was inhumanly strong, though, like trying to move a statue. She was far from that, though, as she focused her dark eyes on Lily and stared at her face, seeming to gain its every detail with a single look. The placid look never left her face, and she shuddered from its emotionlessness.

"I just checked for magical bonds." James whispered. "The girl reads as... Something I don't recognize, but her bond to Harry is more powerful than anything I've ever seen before. It's not any sort of bond that will subvert his will or control him, it's the opposite. Harry seems to be in control of her somehow."

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"I performed a gentle Legilimency probe." James said. "It didn't wake Harry and didn't seem to bother the girl. It looks like she came about through some type of accidental magic."

"What?" Lily asked. Both were still whispering, but Lily's voice contained a tone of worry. James gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to the other side of the room. The girl intently and emotionlessly observed.

"From what I could tell, Harry woke scared. You know how he gets if we're not there when he wakes up." James said quietly. "He seems to always feel a flame, warm and soothing, in his chest. It changed from what I sensed was it's norm, and she appeared, held him, reacted to exactly what he wanted."

"So she's his magic?" Lily asked.

"It seems so." James responded. "That's what I felt, and if that's true, it's more powerful than anything any magical user has ever had before, but also presents difficulties. How do we teach Harry something if he's got Magic to do things for him?"

"Is that what we're calling her, Magic?" Lily asked.

"Unless you've got a better name." James responded.

"I don't know." Lily sighed. "She's strong, it was like trying to move a statue, a very warm and living statue. If she's always that strong, and Harry doesn't want to cooperate with something we're trying to teach him..." Lily trailed off.

"We'll have to figure out how to deal with this." James said after a long moment passed, both parents watching Harry laying curled on Magic, contently sucking on one of her fingers, she watching them with a placid, emotionless gaze.

"Yes, and soon." Lily replied.

After watching Harry and Magic for a few minutes, the parents left the room. As always, they left the door open as they climbed back into bed, both of them thinking. Their sleep, as a result, was restless and felt longer than it would have been otherwise.

Magic understood more than Harry, but didn't understand what her parents had been talking about. She was Harry, but also was someone outside of himself that wasn't him, as she knew everything he knew, had all of his memories and experiences, though she felt only a calm serenity. She knew his wishes and desires even before he was aware of them, and as a result, she pulled away from him three hours later. Quietly, she reached up, grasping for the crib bar, though couldn't find it. Instead, she grabbed its material and pulled herself up it with ease, used her hands to hold herself over the side, then fell flat on her face with a thud that Lily and James heard. She rolled from side to side, experimented and pushed herself up, tried to figure out how to balance. The skills she learned would be known by Harry, but he wouldn't have the memories she had, especially of sight. She didn't know what anything looked like, but she knew what things felt like, her recall of information perfect. She only knew what two people looked like, and that was her parents, who were hurrying into the room to find her on the floor, trying to move across the floor. She placidly looked at them and went still, knowing that Harry had been picked up by them, reasoning she would also be held. It wasn't what she wanted, though, but through her being held, she had a plan to communicate what Harry wanted.

Her parents didn't pick her up. They watched her, kept their distance. Magic let out a quiet whimper of sound and saw one of them come closer. She rose her hands and tried to reach for the parent, watching long things moving on its head as one of her parents picked her up. She sniffed, recognized her mother holding her in her arms. She didn't squirm around like Harry did, though, knowing he only did because he wasn't in full control of his body. Instead, she looked at her face, remembered it. She then looked at Harry and reached for him.

"I think she wants to hold him." Lily said, though Magic didn't understand the words.

James gently picked Harry up, watching Lily holding Magic.

"I don't know if it's wise to keep them in contact with each other." James said.

Magic decided they weren't moving fast enough. Harry was going to wake soon, and he would be hungry and need to drink. She switched their places, she now settled in the arms of James, her father, as Harry was settled in Lily's arms. She saw Lily watching her with wide eyes, pulling on James' sleeve to try and get him to move closer. He didn't, so Magic stared at Lily, linking Harry's memories of touch with sight and pointing.

"I think she's telling us that Harry's going to be hungry." James softly said.

"Let's see." Lily said as she carefully opened the front of her robe so Harry could nurse.

Harry's green eyes opened, glazed with sightlessness and moving erratically as always. Lily drew him close, and almost immediately, he began to feed. Magic settled in the arms of James and memorized his face, then in one smooth motion, rolled from his arms.

"No!" James and Lily shouted as Magic slammed to the floor. She felt no pain, but Harry had been startled. He wanted comfort, and Lily was gently stroking his head.

"It's okay, sweetie, I was just scared. It's okay, Harry." Lily crooned soothingly, rocking him.

Harry could still hear her quickly beating heart and feel her trembling, but his initial feeling of being startled didn't last very long at all. Before Lily had been half way through speaking soothingly to him, he was once again relaxed, nursing and comfortably nestled in her arms. James was waving his wand over Magic as she watched, feeling the spells settling on her and scanning her, not harming her. They were different than anything she knew, and as she saw the light, she tried to touch it. She couldn't, but didn't understand why. James, in turn, looked up from her and over to Lily.

"All of her readings... It's like she's Harry, and she doesn't have any injuries." He said, then looked back at her as she pushed herself on to her stomach and lifted her upper body.

"What do we do with her?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Since she's Harry's Magic, we'll care for her, just like we care for Harry. She's a part of him, and I don't want to neglect her in any way." James said, resolute in his decision as he crouched next to Magic, she staring at him and remaining still.

Lily watched as James reached out, moving Magic's legs into a familiar position of someone crawling. James then moved her arms and legs in the motions of crawling. Magic quickly picked them up and crawled around him in a circle, turned and went straight, turned the opposite direction and came back toward him, having expertly gained the skill. James then said, "That's crawling, Magic. Want to try standing and walking next?"

Magic only gazed at him as he reached out toward her, not moving, but observing each movement intently. She rose her hands and pressed them to his, staring at them and noting their differences, stared into his eyes, then back down at their hands.

"These are our hands, Magic." He explained calmly, hiding the awkwardness he felt at trying to deal with Magic, who acted far differently than Harry, with a placid, emotionless calm that seemed unchanging.

Lily watched as James reached out, gently pulling Magic to her feet. She stared around from her new perspective, her legs easily able to hold her up. Her long robe was barely above the floor, and her head turned as her eyes scanned quickly. James held her wrists, but as she stared steadily at him, he carefully released them, though stopped her from falling.

"Stay standing, okay?" James said.

It took a few times, but eventually, Magic remained standing upright. She tried to turn and stumbled, falling and using her hands to break her fall. James let her, though watched to make sure she didn't get hurt. Instead of crying or wanting to be picked up, she pushed herself up and tried to stand. She fell a couple times, but her persistence paid off. She was able to stand and balance perfectly, then tried to take a step. She staggered, but didn't fall. James and Lily watched her with mounting excitement as she started to take a few stumbling steps, but she managed to quickly learn walking as well, and soon, was walking around James, then around Lily.

"Good job, Magic!" James said, excited. "That's walking!"

Magic, still standing, moved her hands, her jaw, different parts of her body, quickly gaining the coordination and dexterity for fine motor skills. She then moved to the bucket of toys and opened its lid, taking some of the toys out. She touched each one, looked at them intently, sniffed them, and even tasted them. She meticulously went through each of them, her examination swift, but very focused. As Lily finished feeding Harry, Magic turned and watched as she burped him, stared at his blissfully happy face. She responded to his wishes again, walking over to Lily and holding out her arms.

"You want to hold Harry?" She asked as she carefully lowered Harry into her arms.

She didn't let him go until she was completely confident that Magic had a firm hold of Harry. After she did, Magic brought Harry over to the toys and carefully put him down on the floor. He was still wrapped in a blanket, but Magic didn't resume her focus on the toys. Instead, she focused on Harry, examining every part of him, including inside his diaper. James and Lily watched carefully as Magic touched Harry's face, then let him lick at her skin as she tasted one of his hands. After a moment, James snapped his fingers and said, "I'm sorry, Lily, I've got to get to work. Will you be okay with these two?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Lily responded, she and James starting to accept that Magic was going to be involved in their lives, and likely remain with Harry for quite some time.

"Okay." James responded. "Bye-bye, Harry and Magic, daddy's going to work."

Magic didn't respond, examining Harry's hair and sucking on it a little, letting him do the same to hers. Lily heard James disapparate after a minute, and assured that he was safely at work, knelt next to Harry and Magic, watching as Magic pushed Harry's hands on her face and ran them through her hair, letting him taste the long strands.

"You two enjoying each other?" Lily asked with a smile.

Harry cooed around one of Magic's fingers, sucking on it contently. Magic lay down next to him and put an arm around him, then rolled over so he lay on her body. Harry looked happy, and Magic looked placid and calm.

"You need to have that diaper of yours changed, Harry." Lily said after a moment, gently pulling him from Magic and allowing him to suck on his pacifier.

Magic followed as Lily got out one of his clean diapers and entered the bathroom. Lily tried to occupy Harry with things he liked to touch. Magic put her hands in his and let him touch her. He wasn't coordinated, but he did his best, seeming fascinated by Magic. It was a distraction for him as Lily changed his diaper. Magic intently observed everything, watching all that occurred. When Lily finished and picked Harry up, Magic followed them, watched as she showed Harry things and spoke to him about what he was touching. She even took him outside and let him touch the grass, explaining to him what it was. Magic touched and sniffed what Harry touched, examining it from her point of view, and when Harry grew tired, she stood next to Lily as she rocked him to sleep, then gently lay him in the crib.

"Want to come with me, Magic, do you need to eat?" Lily asked, crouching down as Magic looked at her.

She didn't speak, and Lily gently lifted her from the floor. Magic didn't resist her as she moved toward the door, but when she started to leave the room, Magic pushed back on her shoulders. Lily put her down, watching as she moved toward Harry, apparently wanting to remain near him. Lily watched her climb easily into the crib and hold him close, and now without worries that Magic would do anything to Harry that might, unintentionally be harmful, was able to observe the scene and realize how cute it was. Taking out a small camera she carried around with her for moments like these, she snapped a photo, smiling. She then activated a monitoring charm around both Harry and Magic before performing her daily chores.

Something like blindness in the magical world was extremely rare, due to the spells, potions, and replacement eyes that were available. Fortunately, Lily and James had no compunctions about searching other means for helping Harry, and through muggle channels, had been able to get in contact with a woman named Angela Turner, a squib. Since she had not only taught blind people, but knew of the magical world, she had been the perfect solution to their difficulty. She had worked with Harry a little to show him many things, and show his parents how to deal with him as a blind person, informed them that he may not have the curiosity about his world that other children had about theirs. He was starting to gain it, though, but still didn't have the ability to move from room to room, at least, hadn't had it until Magic came along. When Harry woke two hours later from his nap, he was a little hungry, but determined to figure out how to move. Magic showed him in the best way for him to learn, but he simply wasn't strong enough or coordinated enough to properly crawl or walk. It was frustrating to Harry, but Magic held him close and hummed, letting Harry listen to the sound she made, his ear against her chest. It distracted him and successfully prevented him from crying out loud. Magic had responded to his wishes once again, and nearly instant results had occurred. Carrying Harry, Magic walked from his room and found Lily in hers, who smiled at her as she carried Harry over to her.

"Is Harry hungry again?" Lily asked, reasoning that if Magic was hungry, she would be the one to try and nurse from her. Perhaps she didn't need to eat, then, Lily thought.

Magic simply put Harry in Lily's arms as she bent over so she could reach, and when Harry started to nurse, Magic watched intently. She was aware of Harry's emotions and knew he was happy. Magic remained close, though, and observed. Unlike other children, she lacked curiosity about the world. Her world was centered on Harry and his needs, just as his magic would be if it hadn't manifested itself to create this girl. It was a strange relationship, Lily thought, but it seemed to suit Harry. Given his power, however, she knew that it was critical he be hidden from the world so that Voldemort wouldn't go after him, try to kill him or make him an ally. Alone with Harry and Magic in the house, Lily kept Harry close and silently began to plan, thinking intently.

That evening, Lord Voldemort silently appeared on the street leading to the house of the Potter's. He was silent and invisible, and rather than wait, as he had originally planned, he decided he would attack the weakest of the children first. The Potter boy was, according to the research his Death Eaters had conducted, blind. With him out of the equation, the Longbottom boy, Neville, would be next. No one would oppose him then. Lord Voldemort's smirk was cold and cruel, his red eyes glinting with satisfied amusement.

The invisible Voldemort moved up to the house, sensing the pathetic wards that surrounded it as the Muggles went about their ridiculous celebration of Halloween. Waving his wand in a complex pattern, he made an opening that would use his own magical signature to bridge the gap in the wards when he'd enter, and would hide any attempt to breach the wards. In addition, he inserted himself as a recognized member of the household. It would likely be detected within an hour, but that was of little consequence. Stepping through the wards, Voldemort noted with satisfaction how they closed behind him. Waving his wand in several more complex patterns, he blocked the use of apparation, Portkeys, and Floo. Gazing through the window, he noticed how the Potter's were doting over Harry Potter, the blind boy. There was another, though, a girl that he'd not heard of in his research. The Potter boy would be first, Voldemort concluded as he moved silently to the front door.

With a bang, the door was blown off its hinges. Voldemort appeared, laughing, as James Potter ran into the hallway, shouting, "Get Harry out!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

A flash of green illuminated every item in the hallway, and James Potter collapsed to the ground, dead. Laughing with satisfaction, Voldemort ran toward the stairs where Lily Potter was carrying Harry, and holding the hand of the girl he'd seen before. He appeared in front of her and blocked her way, red eyes glaring.

"Let him go, girl, and step aside." Voldemort stated in a coldly calm voice.

"No!" Lily shouted with desperation as she backed up, Harry in her arms, the girl's hand gripped tightly in hers.

"You need not die, girl. Hand over the boy and your treachery will be forgiven." Voldemort stated. "I will not warn you again."

Lily quickly placed Harry on the ground, released the girl, then jumped over her son and shouted wildly, "Kill me instead, don't kill him! Please!"

"Stand aside!" Voldemort called.

"No! Kill me, not him, spare his life!" Lily shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort coldly shouted.

In yet another flash of green, Lily collapsed, dead. Harry was cooing and making pathetically mindless sounds, the girl touching his face and hair gently as her placid expression and level gaze settled on him. The pathetic blind boy was unaware that his mother had been killed, and as for the girl, there was something quite strange about her. His face twisted into an expression of disgust as he glared down at the children, deciding to spare them their weak, mindless lives.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, eyes focused on Harry.

The green light flew from his wand. The girl's hand intercepted it as she reached out for it. Voldemort's eyes widened as the light stopped, pooled in her palm and seemed to expand. It grew brighter, stronger, and the children were obscured by it. Voldemort knew when to run, and now was the time. He turned and quickly moved toward the exit, never seeing the wave of green that slammed into his body and caused the front of the house to explode in a spectacular explosion. Harry, too young to understand anything that happened, was held by Magic, who repaired the damage to his ears and hummed, rocking him, and keeping her hair in reach of his sucking mouth. He quickly drifted to sleep, and moments later, Albus Dumbledore apparated outside the house and ran toward it, realizing he'd come too late to save the Potter's, though Harry and a girl he didn't recognize had survived. After swiftly running some tests of his own, he concluded, as James and Lily had, that the girl was Harry's magic.

"Can you understand me, my dear?" Dumbledore asked, looking into Magic's placid gaze.

She didn't respond, only turned and began to move toward the stairs. Dumbledore quickly knelt next to her and grasped her shoulders, turning her unresisting body to face him. Gazing into her eyes, Dumbledore did the only thing he could do. He entered her mind, learned she was Magic, and realized that she and Harry had no understanding of what had just happened. Delving into her memories and thoughts, he observed how James Potter had been killed, how Lily had sacrificed herself for Harry and his magic, and watched how Magic had sent Voldemort's killing curse, magnified, back at him. Clever, he thought, that Lily would use such a counter-charm of sacrifice. Because of Magic's form at the moment, a construct of energy that was almost detectible as being human, he knew that, had Lily not sacrificed herself for Harry at the minimum, the killing curse would have likely passed through Magic's hand and killed Harry, which would have prevented her own existence from continuing.

Dumbledore knew that Harry and Magic would need to be kept safe at all costs, and given the sacrifice Lily had made, perhaps the Dursley family would do, he thought to himself, mulling over the idea in his mind as he gently pulled Magic with him from the house, though she began to resist him as they stepped outside.

"For Harry." Dumbledore said, conjuring a comfortable, fuzzy, and warm blanket that he gently wrapped around the young boy, and not wanting them to be seen, waved his wand and cloaked them with invisibility. He would have wrapped up Magic, though knew she was impervious to any physical discomfort, at least, for the moment.

It was best to keep this from the press, to keep Voldemort's defeat a mystery. Though Harry was protected at the Dursley's and that location kept a secret, as with all good plans, Dumbledore's plan to keep Harry's survival of the killing curse from the press failed. It didn't take much for the reporters to glean information that James and Lily were killed by Voldemort, who used the killing curse, and his defeat was because of a failed attempt to kill their son, Harry. No one knew of Magic except the Dursley's, since she was with Harry there, and after Dumbledore spent two exhausting hours explaining the situation to the Dursley family, he returned to Hogwarts.

Rather than Floo directly into his office, Dumbledore walked up the path leading to the entrance hall, thinking as he headed toward his office, considering everything he knew about Magic and Harry. Their bond was certainly a unique one, to be sure, and while not dark magic, Magic's form being what it currently was reminded him a great deal of dark magic. Harry's magical power, however, seemed to be so great that he could easily sustain Magic as she was, though Dumbledore had his theories on precisely what might happen, given that Magic would be sharing meals with Harry at the Dursley's. It would be interesting to see if his guesses were correct in the future, when both came to Hogwarts. For now, however, he knew keeping Magic a secret was vital, lest anyone attempt to harm her, or treat Harry any differently than he was likely already going to be treated. Sighing and continuing to ponder, Dumbledore opened the door to his office, only to find a pacing Sirius Black within.

"Where is he?" Sirius asked, immediately facing Dumbledore.

"Before I tell you, I must have two promises from you." Dumbledore responded in a firm and serious tone of voice.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking anxious to see Harry.

"You must not take Harry from his place of residence, and you must not tell anyone of what you know." Dumbledore said.

"Fine, I'll do that. Now where is he?" Sirius asked.

"He is with the Dursley..." Dumbledore began.

"How could you leave him with those people!" Sirius shouted.

"As I am sure you are already aware, James and Lily Potter are dead. Their sacrifice protected Harry from death, more accurately, Lily's sacrifice. The same protection remains as long as Harry stays with a relative of Lily. The closest, and only one available, was Petunia Dursley. He must remain there if he is to remain safe from those wishing him harm." Dumbledore explained firmly.

"I can protect him just as well. He's not staying there." Sirius said.

Before they could continue their conversation, the fireplace glowed green and Remus Lupin, looking quite battered as if having just come from a duel, Flooed in.

"Professor!" He said to Dumbledore, panting and looking frantic. "I know who the spy is, it's Pettigrew!"

"That little rat!" Sirius roared, and before anyone could stop him, grabbed some Floo powder and went to Peter Pettigrew's house.

Eventually, Sirius tracked Peter down on a muggle street, where he implicated Sirius as being one of Voldemort's death eaters, escaping and leaving behind a finger for everyone to find. The Aurors found Sirius laughing, though didn't recognize his shocked mental state, simply took him to Azkaban. In his attempt to overthrow the decision, Dumbledore was stripped of all his titles except that of Headmaster of Hogwarts, as he seemed to do that job best. In the words of the unthinking Minister Bagnold, "Perhaps, Mr. Dumbledore, you've got too many positions to be dealing with at one time. I think it's best if you restrict your work to the Headmaster position at Hogwarts, which you seem to do well at, rather than chasing a lie that, to be honest, is quite unbelievable. The evidence is against you, Dumbledore, so I suggest you stop pushing this matter."

Needless to say, Dumbledore's opinion of the ministry, which was already a low one, grew even lower at that patronizing attitude and what the fools had done. Harry Potter was safe, though, as was his magic. Given the Dursley's reluctant's to take him in, Dumbledore imagined that Harry might not be cared for as lovingly as he'd been with his parents, but hoped he had convinced the Dursley's to care for him without any sign of abuse. With more time on his hands now, Dumbledore scheduled several appointments to check on the Dursley's, see how they were doing, send them notes every once in a while to ensure that Harry wasn't being mistreated. He also arranged to visit the innocent Sirius Black, and while it may do nothing, decided to continue to push for his freedom. Ten days after Dumbledore placed Harry with the Dursley's, he sat behind his desk and sighed deeply, head in his hands.

"I hope I have done the right thing." He said to himself. "I shall make sure of it, Harry Potter." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Muggle Life

Harry Potter was now a boy of ten years old, and was rather small and skinny for his age. He wore dark sunglasses to hide his eyes from onlookers, those who would stare at him even more than they already did for being blind, different than others. The glasses also served to protect his eyes against such things as tree branches, as he couldn't see them. He looked forward to any time away from the Dursley's, his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley, as time with them was filled with tension and an extreme reluctance for him to spend any time with them. His constant companion and only friend, Magic, stood taller and larger than he, constantly having warn a long, dark robe, with a manner and expression that was placid and calm. The Dursley's treated her just as they treated him, with one exception. She was taught her schooling by Aunt Petunia, not attending with Harry, and only going with him to places where the family went together. Aunt Petunia's teaching methods weren't actually teaching, though, as she simply handed her a stack of books and told her to read. Unlike Harry, Magic had learned to read print, as she, unlike he, could see her surroundings.

At first, Harry wanted Magic to come with him to school, and had spent quite a few sad days when she couldn't, as the Dursley's wouldn't let her go. He would have gone against their wishes if it wasn't for the punishment of cleaning, which, at the young age he'd started his schooling, he'd hated. From what the Dursley's told him, Magic wouldn't attend school with him because she was, in the words of Aunt Petunia, "... so abnormal with that calm, that robe that never changes, the way she does everything you want, no! I won't have her going with you, she can learn at home!"

Though strange things sometimes happened around Harry, his relationship with Magic was, perhaps, the strangest, as he could do what she did, instinctively knew where everything was in a room along with what the objects were after she'd looked at them, and learned the things she did. The reverse was also true, though, and it was one of the only strange things the Dursley's tolerated about them both, though barely. Anything else was punished in various different ways, though Harry was glad he'd never before been hit. Sometimes, however, he didn't think the Dursley's were too far off from doing so, and were, for some unknown reason, restraining themselves.

Harry had become used to the feel of the flame within him stretching like a rubber band when he was away from Magic, and always enjoyed reuniting with her, though didn't show that to anyone. Currently, he was on a mobility lesson with Sharen, a woman who the public school had hired to teach Harry Braille, use of a cane, transcribe his assignments, and obtain any specialty devices he might need to use to successfully complete his schooling. Aunt Petunia had only sent him to the public school because she didn't want to drive Harry and Dudley to different locations, and while he'd initially resented it, Harry had come to realize he was better off for being in a public school. Sharen, unlike the Dursley's, had taught Harry proper social etiquette, disciplined him in the only ways she could to make him stop rocking, pressing his eyes, shaking his head, and many other mannerisms that the blind tended to have, by firmly instructing him not to do such things, and not making some of his mobility lessons, which were for learning how to navigate and interact with the world around him, quite as fun as they could be. She also explained to him why she did this, and taught him the important's of appearing the intelligent boy that he was. Privately, Harry often thought of himself smarter than Dudley, as he would get better grades than him, something the Dursley's always kept hidden from Dudley, and had grudgingly accepted would be the case from Harry.

Though Harry couldn't hear Sharen as he walked down the street in the spring weather, he knew she was watching him and ensuring he was kept safe. His cane tapped on the sidewalk as he walked, and he felt the wind on his face, smelled the bread from the bakery he was headed for. The sun was warm on the back left of his neck, and as it was the afternoon, that told him he was headed north. He also had a braille compass that hung around his neck in case he couldn't use the sun as a reference point, but he was encouraged to use the sun whenever he could, feeling it on his face and body.

Harry stopped as he came to the corner, recognizing the feel of the curb and the crosswalk. He waited for the traffic to move, and once he heard the cars headed south on his left, those which were nearest him, he crossed the street. He used the sound of the traffic to keep himself moving straight, stepping up on to the sidewalk and continuing on at the other side of the street. Eventually, he found the opening to the parking lot and turned right, heading in to the open space. It made him nervous, as he had nothing to use for orientation, but he was fairly confident he could find the building, which wasn't too close from the sound of things.

"Hey, mate! You need help?" A man asked as he hurried over. "Where are you trying to go? Here, I'll take you."

The man grasped his arm and Harry stopped walking, turning to face him. He had initially hated it when people tried to help him or showed him pity, but he didn't feel that way anymore. It wasn't constructive, and he'd simply accepted that people would show him such things everywhere he went, and would often act as if he was stupid, rather than simply lacking vision. It was unfortunate that people chose to embrace their stereotypes rather than understand him as he was, but as there wasn't anything he could do about it, Harry accepted people's attitudes for the most part.

"I'm fine, thanks." Harry said.

"I think you need a little help. Just tell me where you're going and I'll take you." The man said in a slower voice, as if Harry didn't understand.

"No thank you, sir." Harry responded in words of exaggerated clarity, pulling his arm from the grasp of the man before he headed forward. Hearing sound reflecting off a car in front of him, he turned left, and as he passed the car with it on his right, heard the man shout angrily, "You're not blind!"

Harry turned his head to the left to face the man, then said, "I am, sir!"

Having not fully paid attention to where he was going, Harry tripped over a raised cement bumper in the parking lot, falling to the ground and tumbling a little. He didn't let any sound of pain escape him even though he felt as if he'd twisted his ankle rather badly. Instead, he found his cane again and struggled to stand, though his ankle warned him against it with a sharp throb of pain. He felt a wave of anger that he was going to be stopped by inattentiveness, of all things, calming himself with a deep breath. He focused on the feel of the flame within him, having known for quite a long time that it was his magic. He had healed himself of things such as this before, though not often, and focusing on what he wanted, he thought it. He felt warmth spread through his ankle before it, and the pain vanished, his ankle healed. Harry stood to his feet, trembling a little, but continuing on his way. It took him a few more minutes to find the correct entrance to the place he wanted, but after he entered, he walked up to the counter.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you?" A woman at the counter asked.

"I just wondered if this was the bakery." Harry said.

"It sure is, mate." She responded. "I believe you're keeper's waiting for you at one of the tables. I'll take you there."

"No thanks." Harry said as the woman started to move from behind the counter. "I'll be fine. And she's my mobility instructor."

He turned and headed off, using his cane pulled closer to him, turning his head as he listened to the sounds that surrounded him. After only a few moments, Sharen called, "This way, Harry."

He followed her voice, found the table, then sat down in the bench across from her and folded up his cane.

"You took a bit of a tumble out there." She said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied.

"Good." She responded.

Harry touched the table in front of him and found a couple donuts and a cup of some type of drink. He smiled, then said, "Thanks. I assume that's for me."

"It sure is." She responded.

Harry unwrapped the donuts and ensured they were on the expanse of paper in front of him before he picked one up and began to eat, enjoying the chocolate treat, though feeling a secret longing for the Dursley's to give him something similar. They gave him what he needed for meals, though no candy or treats of any kind. While he didn't go hungry, he also didn't enjoy things other children did. He didn't expect that from them, though, but was glad they didn't abuse him. He wished they would treat him with more love than they did, though, but didn't dwell on it. He shared his room with Magic, his gifts were practical things he could use, and he got to go with Dudley during his birthday outings on occasion, perhaps the only time he ever got any type of dessert item to eat. While the toys and fun games were either played with Sharen on occasion, or Magic most of all, he felt he wasn't missing much. All he needed to do was examine how Dudley's life had turned out, Compared to the Dursley family in general, Harry and Magic were the most well mannered children who lived in the house.

"How do you think you did today?" Sharen asked.

"Okay, except tripping over that divider thing, or whatever it's called." Harry responded. "Even though I was talking to that person who wanted to help me, I should have been paying more attention."

"Do you think you made any other mistakes?" Sharen asked.

"No, I don't think so." Harry replied.

"Twice during your rout, you went off the sidewalk. I noticed you running into the posts at the side of the road." Sharen said.

"I thought those were in the middle of the sidewalk." Harry stated.

"No, they weren't. When we go back, I'll show you where you were, and where the sidewalk was." Sharen responded.

"Okay." Harry replied.

Sharen was as good as her word, and once Harry recognized the differences, he remembered them. As Sharen drove him back to his house, he hid his joy that he was getting closer to Magic. After she parked, Harry got out of the car, and without his cane, started to head up the driveway as he told her he'd see her later. After she began driving off, Harry walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, eagerly anticipating his return to Magic.

Aunt Petunia opened the door, then stated, "Get in, boy." Harry did as he was told, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Hi, Aunt Petunia." He said.

"I heard you." She acknowledged. "Get to your room."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry responded.

He carried a backpack on his back, and in one hand, a Braille writer. He was careful not to let the Brailler hit the wall as he headed for the stairs, then went up them. He navigated the house with ease, though was always careful as the Dursley's sometimes moved things without telling him, and if Magic didn't see the new arrangement, Harry wouldn't know it. As he entered his room, he smiled and closed the door, hearing the sounds through his open window and feeling how close he was to Magic. He placed his Brailler on the desk and moved to her where she sat on the bed, touching her long hair.

"Hi." He said, still smiling. "Did you just sit here all day, then?"

"No." Magic responded.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I completed reading the fifth grade mathematics text." Magic replied.

"Ah, yes." Harry said, feeling the knowledge in his mind now that Magic pointed it out. "Well, time for me to get to work, I suppose."

Magic didn't respond, simply watched Harry as he removed his backpack, settled behind his desk, then after organizing a few things and removing his braille notes for the day, got out his books, some blank sheets of paper, and began his assignments. He much preferred working than spending time in the company of the Dursley's and the tension-filled room, but was able to complete his assignments fairly quickly. By the time Uncle Vernon called Harry and Dudley for dinner, Harry had finished what he'd been assigned to do. He and Magic went to the dining room, and after sitting down at the table, were given their servings of food. As usual, when Magic ate, Harry felt the feel of his flame of magic within him growing, gaining strength, though only a bit at a time. He didn't know if Magic not eating would prevent it from growing, and wasn't quite sure if Magic actually needed to eat or not. Since the Dursley's fed her, however, he didn't give them any idea that she might not actually need food, simply enjoyed what resulted from her consuming it. Unlike a normal person, Magic never had any need to visit the restroom, as everything she ate seemed to be turned into the energy that fed his flame. Setting the thoughts aside for the moment, Harry listened to the conversation at the table.

"So, Dudley my boy, how was school?" Uncle Vernon asked cheerfully.

"It was great, dad!" Dudley said excitedly. "Mrs. Hanson had us practicing our fractions and reading books! Harry was in the back of the room with Sally doing his test, I think he likes her." Dudley shot him a grin that he didn't see but was aware of through Magic, and sang, "Harry and Sally, getting touchy touchy! Read her like you read your braille books, Potter?"

"She just helped me with my test, is all, Dudley." Harry responded with exasperation, then said, "I went to the bakery today with Sharen, and crossed a street without her being too close bye for the first time. I was nervous, but it turned out okay."

"Great." Uncle Vernon said, sounding uninterested.

"So, Dudley, how's those grades looking?" Aunt Petunia asked cheerfully.

"Good." Dudley responded. "Am I still going to go to Smeltings, dad, am I?"

"Sure you are, my boy!" Uncle Vernon replied cheerfully.

While Dudley would be going to Smeltings, the private school Uncle Vernon had attended, Harry would be attending Stonewall High the next school year. He was looking forward to it, as Dudley wouldn't be in attendance. As always, Sharen would teach him his schedule before he went to classes, but as he'd be going to more than one classroom, it would be more complicated than what he'd previously known. She'd been teaching him how to get around inside buildings, though, so he thought he wouldn't have too much trouble learning what he needed to know.

"Too bad you won't be going." Dudley said with an aggressive, spiteful voice, but one laced with joy. Through Magic's visual awareness of things, and the statistical knowledge Harry had in his mind, he realized Dudley had snatched something from his plate.

"Hey, give that back!" Harry said indignantly.

"Don't you speak to Dudley that way, boy." Uncle Vernon stated firmly.

"Magic, help me, will you?" Harry asked as he turned his head to the right where she sat, eating calmly.

"Dudley, give it back to him, okay?" Aunt Petunia said. As always, her voice was a bit fearful. Rather than give it back, Dudley grinned, bringing the fork closer to his mouth. In an instant, the piece of chicken on his fork disappeared and appeared on Harry's, he slipping it into his mouth.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon roared furiously, a vein throbbing in the center of his forehead.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"What have we told you about your unnaturalness under our roof!" He shouted. Dudley was grinning widely as he watched the discussion.

"Not to use it, but you might as well be telling me not to walk with my legs, not to use my hands or my brain. My magic is a part of me, and Magic's my helpful and lovely friend." Harry stated wisely. "You know you can't stop me from using a part of my self, Uncle Vernon, that's silly."

"But I can, and will, teach you a lesson, boy." Uncle Vernon stated firmly. "Starting Saturday, you'll be learning how to cook and clean this house."

"But..." Harry began.

"That's what you get, boy, that's your punishment. You keep arguing and it'll be worse, is that what you want, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"No, Uncle Vernon." Harry responded submissively before he resumed eating.

As promised, Harry was awakened Saturday morning by Aunt Petunia at five o'clock to learn cooking. Harry and Magic went into the kitchen together, and after Magic scanned a cook book, Harry got out the breakfast items. Magic calmly instructed Harry on how to crack the eggs, how to properly cook them in the pan, and how to fry the bacon the Dursley's loved so much. Having observed Aunt Petunia cook many times, Magic knew exactly what she did. Though Harry knew the skills and could perform them, he still needed to practice to gain his own proficiency. For his first attempt, his cooking wasn't terribly bad, though, and Harry was proud of himself even if the Dursley's demanded he get better.

"You had better learn quick, boy." Aunt Petunia said to him as he washed the dishes. "Dudley's birthday's coming up and I want everything to be perfect."

"Pet, perhaps he shouldn't cook that day." Uncle Vernon stated.

"He's right." Aunt Petunia said to him after a moment, having shared a look with her husband. "You'll be in charge of cleaning up, and you'll do it before we go to the zoo. Now, you'll be learning how to clean up this house after you wash up those dishes, boy, let's go, hurry." Harry sighed, but did as Aunt Petunia told him, and throughout the rest of that day, both Harry and Magic learned how to dust and clean with various different supplies.

As it turned out, Mrs. Figg, the elderly woman who usually watched him during the Dursley's outings, had broken her leg. This meant that Harry and Magic had to go to the zoo with Dudley, which he didn't much like. Harry was going to enjoy every moment, though, as he didn't get out much. There had been a few times when Harry had been taken with Dudley and his friends, as outings had been last minute and the Dursley's hadn't wanted to leave him alone in the house. Of course, Magic always came along, though the Dursley's were firm to them both that they not do anything to embarrass them in any way. The lecture this time was no different, Uncle Vernon telling them not to perform any funny business, as he called it, to be as normal as it was possible for them to be, and demanded that Magic lead Harry around if needed. Though Harry preferred to have Magic lead him everywhere, he knew that it was essential to practice his skills for the times when she wasn't with him, so decided he'd do so while at the zoo.

The trip was boring rather than enjoyable. While Harry was aware of the knowledge Magic collected, it was far from experiencing something for himself. He remained with Magic throughout the trip, was able to eat some dessert items with her, though they were the cheaper things, and once he'd returned home with the Dursley's, was told to go to his room. After he got there, Harry finished some assignments, then afterward, sat on the floor with Magic, creating several toys for him to play with using his flame of magic. He and Magic played together, and Harry enjoyed the time he spent with her, though was always careful to keep such displays away from the Dursley's. If he didn't, he knew he'd be punished for his unnaturalness, as Uncle Vernon called it. At the moment, however, he only focused on playing with his ever calm Magic, the only friend he had that would never leave him. 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.  
Scene breaks are surrounded by three asterisks (*) with a brief notation within describing what the scene is becoming.

Note update, March 31, 2016.  
I quite recently received a comment from a reviewer, who said that Harry acting rude to anyone offering the slightest bit of help to him would get old rather quickly, and thought I'd offer an explanation here so everyone could, hopefully, understand this a bit better. If you pay attention to the attitude of at least one person in this chapter who's trying to help him, you'll note that she's rather patronizing. There's a difference, after all, between someone who's being overly helpful and treating one like they're stupid, and truly being helpful. I've encountered such overly helpful people myself, and, as I too am blind, have first hand experience with such things. I've had to be a bit firm with some of those people, also. Now, keeping all this in mind, also realize that sometimes, people simply don't know how to react to those who are different, and missing sight, which most people who can see find very important, and would imagine it's extremely difficult to do without. So, the reaction of the woman is understandable. As for Harry's reaction to the person helping him in Gringotts, he wasn't rude there, simply wished to be self-sufficient and get there on his own.

Hope that was a sufficient explanation, and I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 3 The Hogwarts Letter, Diagon Alley, and Staff Meetings

Harry woke early on the twenty-forth of July to the sound of Aunt Petunia moving around. His watch alarm was close to going off, and when it did as Harry dressed, he shut it off and went to the kitchen. He could smell something horrible in the sink, and Harry knew there were rags floating in some type of water that Aunt Petunia was pouring something into, courtesy of Magic's knowledge.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Dying Dudley's old things gray for your school." Aunt Petunia stated shortly. "Get cooking breakfast."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry responded.

Harry started coffee, fried the bacon and eggs, and was placing the pans on the table when the Dursley's came down to eat. After Aunt Petunia served Harry and Magic, they began eating as Dudley whacked the bottom of the table with his Smeltings stick, something Harry had found rather annoying. He'd said nothing, but the Dursley's, having caught his facial expression, had stated, "Now you know how we feel about you tapping your stupid cane around, boy."

Harry heard the familiar click of the mail slot as he ate some of his bacon. Uncle Vernon said, "Get the mail, boy." Harry wiped his fingers off on a napkin, stood, and moved to get the mail.

It was pretty much in the same place each time. Harry crouched down, and after a moment of feeling around on the floor, felt the envelopes and pieces of paper. Something was on the bottom that felt strange, though, and somehow different than he was expecting. Harry felt a heavy looking letter that seemed official, feeling some type of seal on the envelope that held it closed. There were things that looked slightly engraved on the letter, and he could feel the braille letter H around the engraved figures. He wasn't able to make out what the figures were, though, and had never been able to determine what a raised object on paper, which was represented as being three dimensional, was actually supposed to be. Sharen had once explained to him that, visually, such figures were represented as three dimensional due to some type of optical illusion, a visual thing. Harry simply found it irritating.

"What's taking you so long, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked. "Checking for letter bombs?"

Harry heard him chuckling at his own joke, and holding the rest of the mail in one hand, he entered the dining room, handing Uncle Vernon everything but his letter.

"What do you have there, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked, snatching the letter from him and staring at it.

"I'd like my letter, please, Uncle Vernon." Harry stated.

Uncle Vernon let out a huff and stated, "I can't read your braille anyway. Go on, boy. Read it." The letter was thrust into his hands and Harry went to sit next to Magic again, opening the letter under the table. As he began pulling the first page from it, Uncle Vernon stated, "Well, boy? What does it say?"

"Just a second." Harry said as he flattened the page, then ran his fingers over the braille letters. He quickly read the first paragraph to himself, making it sound as if he was still orienting the paper, curiously wondering what Hogwarts was. He then started below the person who's titles were on the letter, someone by the name of Albus Dumbledore. Clearing his throat, he began.

"Dear Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of..."

"Stop!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry jumped, startled, but shoved the letter into Magic's hand, she raising it up and memorizing the entire thing with a single look.

"What is it, Potter?" Dudley asked, then said, "I wanted to hear it, dad!"

"Both of you, out." Uncle Vernon said.

"But daddy!" Dudley whined, almost screaming.

"I said..." Uncle Vernon began, but Harry interrupted.

"Excuse me, Uncle Vernon." His voice was calm, but cool, and his heart pounded harder than he ever remembered as he confronted his Uncle. "I know exactly what this letter is, and it says why I got it. So, I can either read it to you, then leave, or I can leave. Either way, I'll still know, and we both know that I have what you don't want me to have. Don't we?"

"Very well, then, boy." Uncle Vernon growled, his voice sounding quite enraged. "But you, Dudley, out."

"But dad!" Dudley whined.

"I said out!" Uncle Vernon roared, pulling him from the chair and pushing him from the room before he slammed the door closed. Harry heard him walk over to his chair and sit down heavily, and knew he was being stared at, Aunt Petunia looking pail.

"Should I continue, then?" Harry asked, his heartbeat starting to calm, though to his surprise, his hands were steady.

Uncle Vernon said nothing, so Harry took the letter from Magic and cleared his throat, finding his place.

"Accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He continued. "Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. A representative of Hogwarts will arrive by or before July 31 to escort you to obtain your enclosed supplies, as well as your acceptance or denial of this invitation. Term begins on September first. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

The silence that filled the kitchen was oppressive. Harry still felt his heart pounding in his chest, wondering when the representative would arrive. He already knew of his own magic's existence because of the feel of its flame within him, and because of the existence of Magic herself. The Dursley's knew of it as well, even if they didn't want to speak of it, and didn't want to have anything to do with it. After a few moments, he broke the silence as he got out the second page, reading its content, wondering where he would go to get the list of supplies he needed, and wondering exactly how he'd use them all, being blind. After he folded the two pages, he placed them back in their envelope neatly, sat back in his seat, then after a moment, began to eat again, deciding to wait for the arrival of the Hogwarts representative, as he couldn't respond to the letter at the moment. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat a little.

"Well, boy." He said, his voice strangely kind. "We wouldn't be paying for the services of Sharen anymore, or your braille writer. It'd be a lot of money off our backs if you go to that place and never return unless you have to."

"So, I can go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"That's what I just said, boy, isn't it?" Uncle Vernon asked, his voice regaining its firmness and angry tone.

Harry was overjoyed. He didn't care if the Dursley's didn't see it as a kind thing to do. He was still happy he could go.

"Thank you!" He said with a grin. "Thank you, Uncle Vernon!"

"We won't be paying for it, boy, and if you can't pay, you won't be going! Don't you think this is some kind of break from your work! No, I think you'll be working a great deal harder to earn your way, boy!" Uncle Vernon firmly shouted.

"No, Vernon, no. He won't be going, and that's that." Aunt Petunia stated.

"But Pet, if they take him, we won't have..." Uncle Vernon began.

"No!" Aunt Petunia shouted. "You hear me, boy? You won't be going! I won't have you getting any more freakish than you already are! One freak in the family is bad enough, turning teacups into frogs and brewing up vile potions in her room, I hated my sister for that! Then getting herself blown to bits and landing us with you? No, that's it! I won't have it!"

One of the first things Harry remembered wanting to know was how his parents had been killed. The Dursley's had tried to tell Harry and Magic that they'd been killed in a car crash, but Magic had set the record straight. When Harry had asked, he'd been three, and furious at the Dursley's for lying to him about it. From that moment on, they didn't lie, though told the truth with great reluctance. At Aunt Petunia's pronouncement, Harry sighed.

"I already do as Harry wishes. That won't change by allowing us to go to Hogwarts. It's reasonable that they would have a fund for people who would be unable to pay for their schooling, and therefore, reasonable to allow Harry to go so that he can learn how to better control his magic." Magic stated in that calm, placid way of hers.

"Stay out of this, girl!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"She's my magic, her name is Magic! And Hogwarts is a school for magical people!" Harry shouted. "I'm going, with or without your support!"

"I won't have it!" Uncle Vernon shouted, covering the sound of the doorbell ringing. "If Aunt Petunia says no, then it's no! Do you hear me, boy? Are you listening? Got your ears on and open?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry responded with resignation. The fact was, he wouldn't be able to attend whether he wanted to or not. It was up to the Dursley's, and since he didn't know where it was, couldn't even attempt to get there with Magic. They'd called out his bluff, Harry thought to himself sadly.

"Good." Uncle Vernon stated coldly. "Finish your meal and get to your room! And I won't hear of this nonsense! Give me that letter, boy, it's time it gets shredded and tossed in the rubbish bin where it belongs!"

Harry heard a firm, but polite knocking at the kitchen door, then Dudley's voice said, "Someone wants to talk to Harry, dad!"

"I'll get it." Aunt Petunia snapped, then pulled the door open and shouted, "You!"

"Yes." A man stated in a cool, no nonsense voice. "I am the Hogwarts representative, pr..."

"He won't be going!" Aunt Petunia shouted.

"As loathed as I am to state this, Mr. Potter must decide for himself whether or not he is to attend, and while I would much rather leave your presence at your pronouncement, other people have other wishes. Mr. Potter, look at me."

Harry turned toward the man addressing him.

"No!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "We've decided already, and I won't have some crackpot old fool teaching him magic tricks!"

"What, like this?" Harry asked, and with a thought, became invisible in his chair.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon roared as Harry reappeared.

"The point is, Uncle Vernon, we already know I can do magic tricks. Don't we?" Harry asked coolly. "And, if I'm to receive an education, wouldn't you rather it be away from me where you won't have to deal with me?"

"I already told you no, boy!" Aunt Petunia stated furiously.

"As I have previously stated, Dursley's, the decision is not up to you. End of discussion, or I shall perform my own magic tricks. And, I assure you, you will find them quite unpleasant." The man stated.

"I have had enough!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.

"As have I. Silence." The man stated.

Harry felt some type of magic from some type of stick he was carrying, and realized that the Dursley's had been silenced. He didn't grin, though, too nervous to do so, but also feeling some excitement.

"Now." The man stated coolly. "I shall remove the silencing charm, and I shall receive the answer from Potter directly. Unless, of course, you wish me to continue performing more magic tricks."

Harry felt another type of magic pass him, which dispelled the silencing magic. This time, aside from a small whimper of fright, the Dursley's were silent.

"Now, Potter, look at me, and tell me your response to the Hogwarts invitation." The man stated, sounding as if he wanted Harry to get on with answering the question.

"I want to go to Hogwarts, Professor." Harry said, and despite the nervousness he felt, smiled widely. The nervousness he felt wasn't due to the Professor in the room with them, but had more to do with the Dursley's and what they might do after he returned from his shopping trip.

"Then finish your meal, Mr. Potter, and do so quickly. I haven't all day to explain every piece of information or remain in this home. I have other things to attend to." The Professor said.

As Harry thanked him and began to eat again, he idly thought of what he knew of the man through Magic, and wondered precisely what a hooked-nosed, black-eyed, greasy-haired professor would teach. He certainly wasn't as well-dressed as others he'd seen through Magic before, and his attitude seemed more like an impatient man than anything else. Maybe he was just stressed, Harry thought, but realized it was something else. The man looked as if he wanted to do something else, anything other than what he was doing. He found himself curious as to why the man seemed to dislike him so. He would show him that he was as good as any sighted person, Harry resolutely concluded to himself, he and Magic finishing their meals. Once he washed his dishes, he entered the living room with Magic behind him, spotting the man waiting by the front door.

"Let's go, Potter. Don't dally." The Professor stated, opening the door.

Harry unfolded his cane and walked from the house, Magic following behind him. The man seemed to ignore her as if she didn't exist, though Harry knew he knew of her presence. As he followed the man, tapping his cane behind him, he realized he was walking rather quickly. He was glad to have Magic making him aware of everything that might be in his way, and once he stopped at a corner under some trees, Harry felt confusion.

"Take my arm, Potter. You, I'm told are Harry's magic, and are called Magic." The Professor stated.

"Yes." Magic responded calmly.

"Well, take the other arm." The man stated as if it was obvious.

"What exactly are we d..." Harry began as he and Magic held on to his arms, then stopped as he felt the man's arm twisting, then felt something crushing the life out of him. He struggled to breathe or move, though couldn't do either. When he was finally able to gasp in air, he fell against the man, who pushed him back impatiently. Harry staggered and Magic, who wasn't disoriented at all, grabbed hold of his shoulders and kept him balanced. Harry realized he could hear the sounds of what sounded like a busy shopping street of some kind, and as Magic looked around, realized he was in a place filled with shops known as Diagon Alley. As he gasped for air, he realized he could hear the Professor starting to move off slightly, struggling to regain his balance.

"Hurry up, Potter." He stated.

"Sorry, sir." Harry responded. "But I don't understand what we just did."

"I haven't time for needless explanations. I am here to assist you in your shopping, nothing more. Follow me." The Professor said. Harry sighed, and though he felt resigned to the professor's harsh treatment of him, wondered if there wasn't something he could do about it. Perhaps he could use his blindness as an advantage. Perhaps, if the Professor knew what he was like being completely blind, rather than using Magic's knowledge to help him, he wouldn't be quite so cruel. And aside from that, Harry knew he should practice his mobility skills, and it would be good practice in this unfamiliar area.

He decided to do something he didn't often do, and shut off the flow of knowledge he received from Magic. She was still with him, though he received no information. Feeling a curious sort of excitement and anticipation, Harry quickly moved out into the street and caught up to the professor, who wasn't far ahead.

"Can I take your arm, sir?" He asked.

"Very well." The professor stated. Harry took hold of the man's elbow with Magic walking behind him.

"So, what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape. I teach potions, a subject you are likely to fail abysmally." He responded.

The Professor certainly didn't seem to like him at all, even though he'd attempted to show him that he wasn't any sort of trouble maker, Harry thought to himself, though had faced such things from a couple teachers in the past before, believing that his blindness didn't entitle him to any special treatment, and trying to shove their own perceived limitations of what he could and couldn't do down his throat. He didn't think that all the professors would be like that at Hogwarts, though, since most of the teachers at his public school hadn't been like that. He wouldn't let this man's attitude ruin his chance to attend a school where he could use his magic without the need to hide it, or fear some type of punishment, Harry decided. He continued asking questions, remembering the subject, Potions, and enquiring.

"Is it like cooking?" Harry asked.

"It is most certainly not like cooking, Potter." Professor Snape stated in a cold voice. "It requires a great deal of visual information, which you lack."

"I'm sure it can be adapted." Harry stated in reply, quite used to people not taking him seriously and underestimating his abilities.

"Perhaps you are not aware of this, Potter, but blindness is not a common condition in the wizarding world. As such, accommodations for such a condition have rarely, if at all, been considered." Professor Snape stated.

"Am I the first, then?" Harry asked.

"As far as I am aware, you will be the first blind individual to grace the halls of Hogwarts, yes." Professor Snape said coolly. "Therefore, I expect you will stop wasting my time with useless and mundane questions."

"How else will I learn, Professor?" Harry asked.

"By figuring things out for yourself." Professor Snape responded.

"But, sir, isn't part of figuring things out asking questions so I can learn things?" Harry asked.

"Enough, Potter." Professor Snape stated dangerously. "We will proceed to purchase your supplies after we go to your vault in Gringotts, then I will be rid of you after returning you to the Dursley's."

"If you want me to figure things out for myself, sir, then perhaps you shouldn't take me anywhere." Harry said, some coolness in his voice. "After all, you seem to have better things to do with your time than to escort a blind boy, who probably won't amount to anything in your eyes."

"Very well, Potter. Since you seem to have such strong feelings about this, here is your key to Gringotts. I will leave, and you will be on your own, as you seem to believe you have the capability to be so independent." Professor Snape pushed what felt like a smooth key into Harry's hand, then he heard him walk off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Oh, well." Harry said under his breath as he unfolded his cane and began tapping his way down the street.

At Harry's silent direction, Magic turned around and made her way to what she'd seen as an entry way, vanishing when she'd reached the apparation point. She was only invisible, though, but Harry wanted to know exactly how well he'd be received by people in this magical world. The best way to know was to walk along, without using Magic's knowledge, and without her being with him. After all, if she was with him, he'd have her help, not the help of those around him.

As he slowly made his way down the street, he could hear owls hooting, people talking about broomsticks and a variety of other things he was unfamiliar with, and the whispers and remarks about him, people wondering if he was okay, curious to know if he needed help. They never approached him directly, though, so Harry decided it was time for him to take the first step. Listening for some footsteps, Harry walked toward someone who was headed toward him.

"Excuse me!" He called.

"Yes?" A woman asked, then gasped and said, "Oh, deary, what can I do to help you?" She sounded as if she was talking to a child younger than he was. Harry hid his irritation.

"I'd like directions to Gringotts, please." He said.

"Why don't I just take you there, deary." She said, grabbing his arm.

"Directions will be fine, thanks." Harry responded.

"but you might get lost! We wouldn't want that!" The woman said.

"Ma'am, I'm not a child who's as young as you're treating me, please stop treating me that way." Harry said as he pulled from her grasp. "I'm blind, not stupid. I'm intelligent enough to follow directions."

"Well, you don't have to be so snippy about it young man." She stated coldly. "Fifteen meters, on your right, a large marble building. Not that you'd notice."

"Thanks." Harry said, then began walking more confidently.

Harry had been a pretty good judge of distance during his mobility lessons, so once he got close, he listened for sound echoing off the building to his right. After a few more seconds of walking, he found what felt like stairs, carefully making his way up them. After finding the entrance, Harry pushed open the double doors, stepped into a small room where another set of doors were, then pushed them open as well.

The sound of people going about their business echoed off the floor, walls and ceiling. From the open sound of things, it was a rather large area. Harry's cane tapping on the floor echoed through the large space as he listened carefully, moving through the area. Gradually, he heard the conversations fade away to silence, leaving Harry walking through what was almost complete silence. Moving over toward someone, Harry said to the person, "Do you know where I could find a free teller? This is Gringotts, right?"

"Yes, of course it is, young man." The man said, grasping his arm. "Come right this way."

As the man started to pull him along, Harry didn't move, simply saying, "I'll do okay with directions, thanks."

"Well, just go straight for about, I'd say, twenty or so meters. I'll watch you and make sure you don't get lost." The man said.

"Thanks." Harry responded, doing as he was directed. When he'd gone about the distance specified, he heard a voice say, "This way, to your right."

Harry turned and moved in the direction, bumping into a counter.

"Well?" The person said irritably.

"I'd like to withdraw some money, and maybe get some help on its format, too, how it feels." Harry said.

"And do you have your key?" The person asked.

"Right here." Harry said, placing it on the counter. It was picked up, then after a moment, handed back to him.

"That seems to be in order." He stated. "Griphook!"

Harry heard quick footsteps coming over to him, then another man who seemed fairly short, said, "Follow me."

Harry did so, hearing conversations and activity beginning again. As he was led through an open door, he heard a woman shout, "That's Harry Potter!" The door closed behind him, though, and he heard a whistle, then what sounded like a small train as he felt like he was in some type of tunnel or cave.

"In front of you is a cart. Climb in." Griphook announced.

Harry did so, then it took off down the steep, sloping track. Harry had always loved roller coaster rides, and grinned with joy as the cart turned here and there, moving at rapid speeds. All too soon, the cart ride stopped and he heard Griphook climbing out, following him.

"Key, please." He stated.

Harry handed him the key, then heard him turn it in the lock. The sound of clanging chains came next, then a loud thud and a slight whooshing sound as the door opened. The key was handed back to him and Harry carefully made his way into the vault.

"The largest, thickest coins are galleons, and are gold. Sickles are the smaller coins, and seventeen of them will equal a galleon. They are silver. Knuts are the smallest, and are bronze, and twenty-nine of them equals a sickle." Griphook stated.

"Hmm." Harry said. "Okay, sounds easy enough. Galleons are the largest, sickles smaller, knuts the smallest. One, seventeen, twenty-nine."

"Use this for your money." Griphook said, thrusting a bag into his free hand.

"Could I, maybe get another two of them?" Harry asked.

"No." Griphook responded.

Harry let out a sigh. Oh well, he thought as he bumped a pile of coins with his cane, which fell to the floor. Finding them, he scooped some in his bag, then found the sickles and galleons. After filling the bag with what he felt was an equal amount of about eighty of each, he closed the bag and put it in his pocket. After exiting the room, the door closed with a thud behind him, which sounded as if it had come from a very large, thick door. After climbing back into the cart, they rode another wild ride to the surface, then Griphook stepped from the tunnel into the large, open hall. As Harry exited and turned toward what he hoped was the exit, he heard someone shout, "See? I told you, Harry Potter!"

"Is he blind?"

"That poor dear!"

"It must have been the killing curse that did that."

The whispers surrounded him and Harry heard people coming toward him with their platitudes and pity. Previously, Harry had simply accepted that sort of thing from people. Now, it was becoming annoying rather quickly. His heart pounded with anger that these people chose to be so stupid about how they thought, that they judged him before they even met him, and didn't research what blindness was, thought it made him someone to be assisted at every turn. Not even his usual lessons with non-magical people was this bad. Angry, Harry moved through the crowd, walking around people and hearing them move out of his way. Once he exited the bank, he headed down the stairs and turned left, sighing in relief at being out in the open.

"I can understand your anger, you know." Harry heard the voice of a girl say, who sounded as if she was coming down the stairs. She seemed a little bossy, but Harry turned toward her anyway.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Hermione Granger." She responded smartly. "People really have no idea about blindness here, do they? And that's not the only thing that seems antiquated."

"Did you grow up without magical parents, too?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes." Hermione replied. "My parents are dentists, actually, and they're behind me. We're all going shopping with Professor McGonagall. She teaches transfiguration at Hogwarts school. I was ever so excited when I got my letter, were you? I suppose yours was in braille."

"Yes, it was, but I wasn't really... Well, I suppose I was a little excited." Harry said in reply.

"Are you going shopping as well?" Hermione asked. "We could go together if you wanted."

"Sure." Harry responded. "That would be okay."

"Well, then, this way." She said, moving off. As she walked, she continued to talk. "I don't suppose you've seen magic yet, have you?"

"No, not yet." Harry responded, keeping pace with Hermione and hearing the footsteps of the others falling in behind them. "Not with a wand, anyway."

"I have. Professor McGonagall showed us some. The first thing I'm going to do is get some books, a little more than the book list says, for a little light reading, you know. Are you going to find out about why people are treating you with such fame?" Hermione asked.

"I have an idea already, so no." Harry responded.

"If it were me, I'd want to find out everything I could." Hermione replied. "That way, I'd know what people are saying about me."

"Well, anything they say in their books is probably not going to be accurate, since their views on the blind..." Harry stated, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Turn left." She stated simply. Harry did so, then continued.

"Their views on the blind are so stereotypical." Harry said as they entered a shop, and from its smell, it was some type of book store.

"Well, it doesn't look like they'll have any of the course books in braille." Hermione stated after a long moment.

"Can I help you?" A man asked as he walked up to them. Harry turned toward him.

"Do you have the first year Hogwarts books in braille?" Harry asked.

"Braille?" The man sounded perplexed. "I'm afraid I don't know what that is."

"You know, dots on the pages for a blind person to read?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid we've never had a blind person in here before." The man said, then gasped. "Oh, you poor boy. I'm sure we can fix you..."

"Stop it." Harry stated angrily, then added a little more kindly, "Please. I'm not a little kid, I'm just blind, and I don't need to be fixed or healed. My blindness is part of who I am and I don't want to change it. Maybe I can special order the books in braille somehow?"

"I'm afraid I don't know of that kind of service." The man stated.

Harry sighed.

"Well, they won't serve me much purpose if I can't read them, will they?" He asked, idly pulling the list from his pocket. "Let's see, here. All the books, I suppose I could learn to use a wand, the clothes are easy, and these vials, could use them too. But the scale? So basically, there's little on this list I could use." Harry sighed. "This is terrible. What is this, the dark ages?"

Beside him, Hermione giggled.

"Sorry." She said. "But it's sort of amusing."

"I don't see how." Harry stated in reply.

"Think about it. They invite you to attend Hogwarts. And yet, they haven't prepared for you to read the books, or anything like that, even though they sent you the letter in braille you could read." Hermione stated.

"Well, I'll just have to go on exploring, I suppose." Harry said with a bit of a smile. "I won't hold you up, Hermione, and it was nice to meet you."

"You as well, Harry, and I hope to see you at Hogwarts." Hermione replied.

Harry turned and left the store, then went right. He sighed, wishing there was a store that would cater to the blind, or at least, a place he could order something from. Strangely, he felt some type of magic wash over him, then felt an odd compulsion to turn around, so he did so, curious to know where the feeling would lead him. Perhaps someone was trying to help him, Harry thought to himself, as the compulsion had come when he'd been wanting help. It hadn't been Magic, though, but he wasn't too worried about anything undesirable, as he could probably teleport himself away, given that he'd been able to teleport Magic around at will. At least he had Magic for help if all else failed. She would always help him with anything, but he knew it wasn't wise to rely on her if he didn't have to. With her being at the Dursley's much of the time, Harry had found the more he practiced his skills as a blind person, the better off he would be.

Harry followed the compulsion and walked until he felt he needed to turn right, then did so. The door he pushed open had a bell on it, jingling a little when he opened it. Stepping inside the shop, he let the door swing closed behind him. He heard nothing, walking forward until he bumped the counter with his cane. He heard what sounded like movement from the back of the store, then heard hurried footsteps.

"Sorry, sorry, been a little busy restocking things!" A woman said as she hurried toward the counter. "How can I help you today, young man?"

"Well, I wondered if you might know of a place that sells things for the blind." Harry replied.

"We do. In fact, we sell things for people with a variety of rare disabilities, and modify things as well." The woman replied. "My name is Grace, and I'd be glad to help you with anything you require."

"Well, I just got my Hogwarts letter, so I was shopping at the bookstore only to find that they didn't have any of the books in braille." Harry said.

"Translating the books to braille, or placing a translation spell on them, is actually fairly simple." Grace replied. "Typically, we'll charge a one galleon fee for each book translated, and if purchasing directly from us in bulk such as the Hogwarts book list for first year, we'll charge a flat fee of four galleons to translate the lot."

"I'd like to do that, then." Harry said. "What about scales, maybe talking ones, or accessible in some way, things for potions, a magical Brailler of some kind so my work is transcribed to ink?"

"We can sell those, too." Grace responded. "The Brailler will be ten galleons, and each box of a stack of two-hundred sheets of parchment for it is two galleons. The scale will be one galleon, and all the measuring and cutting tools for potions, along with the cauldron and all the ingredients, will be five galleons."

"Do you sell anything to hold all this, maybe a trunk of some kind?" Harry asked.

"We do. We've got special multi-compartment trunks that would be perfect for your case. Those generally run about twenty galleons a piece." Grace said.

"So, all together, how much am I paying?" Harry asked.

"That depends. Are you coming back next year, will you be a regular?" Grace asked.

"Probably so." Harry responded.

"Well, then, we'll load up your trunk with all that you'll need for your first year, except for your wand, of course. You'll still have to get that at Ollivanders." Grace said. "It'll be forty galleons then, Harry, and you'll get a thousand sheets of parchment with your Brailler. Will you be wanting a magical cane for walking, or will yours do you fine?"

"I think I'm fine with mine for now." Harry replied. "What's the difference, anything?"

"The magical cane can record and guide you to routs, as well as notify you of objects before the cane itself actually hits them. It also shrinks smaller than your current folding cane will." Grace said.

"I'll stick with my current cane for now." Harry responded after a moment.

"Very good, then." She replied. "We'll have your trunk ready for you to take with you in a half hour."

"Okay." Harry said, pulling out his money bag and digging through it. "This might take me a while."

"Ah, I see you might want something to sort your money for you as well." Grace said, pulling out what sounded like a bag from a shelf beside her. "Try this."

Harry took the bag she handed him. It felt lighter somehow, but still seemed tough. He poured his money inside it, though didn't hear it hit anything.

"How does it work?" He asked.

"Speak the amount of money you need." Grace said.

"Forty galleons." Harry said.

"Now, put your hand in. You'll pull them out until the specified amount has been emptied." Grace said. "You can pour them out, also."

Harry found that she was correct. As he put his hand in the bag, he immediately felt the coins. He pulled them out and put them on the counter in front of him, hearing Grace scooping them into what was probably a cache register. When he finished, she said, "Can I help you with anything else today?"

"No, that should be all. Thanks." Harry responded.

"You're welcome." Grace replied. "Ollivanders will be the second building on your left when you exit."

"Thanks." Harry said. "I'll come back to pick up the trunk when I'm done there."

"We might not have it finished just yet, but we'll do our best." Grace cheerfully stated as Harry started moving toward the door.

"I've got time, so I can wait if I need to." Harry replied before exiting the building.

He took careful note of everything around him, excited that someone in this magical world finally treated him like a normal person, who simply needed a few accommodations. And, what was more, they actually had the means to give it to him. Grinning, Harry proceeded to Ollivanders, entering the store where everything felt quite secret, quiet, almost like a library but somehow more oppressive. After the door closed behind him, Harry started carefully walking forward, though found no counter where he thought he might. In a few moments, an elderly man said from quite close in front of him, "Good morning."

Harry jumped a little, but said, "Hi."

"I wondered if I would be seeing you soon, Mr. Potter." The man, who was likely Mr. Ollivander, stated softly. "It seems only yesterday your parents were here purchasing wands of their own. For your mother, Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Harry heard Mr. Ollivander moving closer to him and stepped back uncomfortably. He continued. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"Oh." Harry stated awkwardly. Just like everyone in the bank, he, too, seemed to know his name without him giving it out.

"Well, then, Mr. Potter. Shall we begin?" Mr. Ollivander asked cheerfully.

"Sure." Harry responded, still feeling a little unnerved, not knowing quite what to expect of this man.

"Very good, then." Mr. Ollivander said. "I'll ask that you put that cane of yours away, as it will interfere with the measuring tape."

"The measuring tape?" Harry asked as he folded up his cane and put it in his cane holder.

"Quite right. Arms out to either side, if you will." Mr. Ollivander said.

Harry put his arms out to either side of him and felt a measuring tape beginning to measure everywhere that it could. As it did so, Mr. Ollivander began moving around, taking down boxes.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. That will do."

Harry heard the tape measure clatter to the floor, then Mr. Ollivander walked over to him.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beech- wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry put out his hand and grasped the wand, feeling what felt almost like a stick of wood. Feeling foolish, he grasped it in his hand and made to wave it, but felt that something was wrong, somehow off with the flame within him. He felt his magic and realized it was almost seeming to move away from the wand. Concerned, he let the wand go.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"My magic doesn't like that." Harry said.

"You are in tune with your magic?" Mr. Ollivander sounded surprised. "Perhaps I should have expected that. Well, I dare say this will make things much easier."

"We could talk with Magic directly if you want." Harry said. He wondered how people in the magical world would handle seeing Magic, and knowing that she was not only his magic, but could help him if he needed.

"Curious, curious." Mr. Ollivander said. "Well, this should prove most interesting."

Harry opened his link to Magic so he received her knowledge again, feeling the knowledge of all that she'd seen and felt entering his mind. With a thought, she appeared in the shop beside him and was no longer invisible, scanning her surroundings swiftly, her expression, as always, placidly calm. Mr. Ollivander peered closely at her with wide eyes, walking around her and gently touching a long finger to one of her cheeks. Harry felt her knowledge, as their link was open, and through it, was aware of Mr. Ollivander's look of intrigued fascination.

"Incredible." He breathed. "Perhaps Magic should then try the wands."

Mr. Ollivander took the wand from Harry and handed it to Magic, who grasped it before releasing it.

"Limiting." She stated.

"What do you mean, Magic?" Harry asked.

"Constrained, a specific channel, a narrow focus." Magic stated in response.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"The magic is placed through a narrow focus, a single direction, a limit compared to what I do now." Magic responded, clarifying her explanation a bit for Harry.

"Mr. Ollivander, is there something that won't limit my magic?" Harry asked as he touched her shoulder and rubbed her back a little, though Magic stood as still as a statue. The physical contact was more for himself than it was for Magic, Harry realized, though it had generally been that way as far as he could remember.

"Well, well." Mr. Ollivander said in a contemplating manner. "I dare say that if you are matched with the correct wand, you will not be limited in any way. Shall we continue, Magic and Mr. Potter?"

"Sure." Harry said.

"All right, then." Mr. Ollivander said, then handed Magic another wand. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Go on and wave it, Magic."

Magic grasped the wand and rose it, then released it, allowing it to clatter to the floor.

"Harry." She stated, her voice calm as usual, but almost sounding as if she was slightly desperate. "I want to test no more wands."

"Wow." Harry said, amazed. "You've never expressed desires before. Well, I suppose I'll grant you this one, no more wands. But I've still got to test them, they're required at Hogwarts."

"If you test the wands, I will be testing them. I want to test no more wands. You use magic without a wand, with me or the feel of the flame of magic within you, manipulating it to suit your wishes. A narrow focus isn't required." Magic stated serenely.

"Okay." Harry said, smiling as he hugged her, she returning the embrace in her unemotional, calm way. "No more wands. Wow!"

Harry felt a rush of a strange, soothing power pour through him, almost felt even closer to Magic than before. He gasped, almost feeling overjoyed at the feeling. He hugged Magic tighter. She embraced him more firmly in response, and Mr. Ollivander looked on with delight.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I see you, unlike many others, can cultivate a relationship with your magic, Magic. Curious, curious." He muttered to himself. Harry pulled back from Magic, who let him go, though remained standing next to him.

"What's curious?" Harry asked. "I've always been this way since I can remember, Magic being with me and such. Though that rush of power, that was new."

"I suspect that went with you trusting Magic, just as Magic has always trusted, and obeyed your wishes." Mr. Ollivander said. "But I warn you that others may not receive this well. Or, more likely, won't see Magic as what, and who she actually is."

"I'm used to being slandered, made fun of. And in the wizarding world, it seems that no one knows anything about people being blind, so I've had to get used to that, too." Harry said. "It's nothing new to me."

"Well, then, it would seem you have no use for a wand, Mr. Potter. Magic can do all that you wish, I trust, in terms of performing magic?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Yep." Harry responded. "Or I can tell my magic what to do. I guess telling Magic or mentally manipulating my magic to do as I want would be the same thing for me."

"Indeed so, Mr. Potter, indeed so. I am curious, then, why she was not with you when you came in. Could she not assist you?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Sure, but then I wouldn't know as much about the attitudes of people, and I wouldn't be practicing my skills of getting around as a blind person. Also, if she's not with me, she can't help me, and she usually isn't with me, at least, hasn't been so far." Harry replied. "Magic, will you invisibly wait for me where you were before?"

Magic vanished and Harry felt her location change. He grinned.

"She's the best friend I've ever had." He said to himself, then unfolded his cane. "Well, thanks for your time, Mr. Ollivander, and I'm sorry if I've wasted yours."

"It's no waste of time at all, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said. "It was utterly delightful to work with such a unique individual."

As he heard Mr. Ollivander putting boxes back on the shelves, Harry exited the wand shop and started moving down the street, realizing he'd forgotten to ask where the robes shop was, so he could get his uniform and cloak. Absently, he pushed the button on his talking watch to check the time, jumping when he heard an unexpected squeal from it, which was cut off shortly. Pushing the button again produced no results and Harry sighed.

"Great." He said, heading back toward the shop that had been so accommodating to him earlier.

Harry entered and headed toward the counter, hearing movement in the back of the shop. He recognized Grace's familiar voice as she headed for the counter, saying, "Back again, so soon?"

"Yes, actually." Harry replied. "My watch just broke, so I wondered if you might be able to fix it."

"Let me see." Grace said as Harry took it off and handed it to her. "Ah, this is a Muggle's talking watch. I'm afraid that won't work here, at Hogwarts, or any place with a high amount of magic. We do have magical talking watches, though."

"How much are those?" Harry asked.

"They'll be three galleons, more if you want extra charms to water proof it, protect it against spells, etc." She said.

"I'd like the protection on it, yes." Harry responded.

"Then that will be five galleons." She announced.

"Five galleons." Harry said as he pulled out his money bag, opening it and pouring them on the counter.

"Thank you again, sir, and wait just one moment while I get that for you." She said.

Harry smiled at someone willing to be so polite to him, waiting and hearing what sounded like people loading boxes into something large.

"No, put it in like this, there you are. That's good." He heard a man say faintly, realizing he could hear the people doing the loading talking among themselves.

"Another expansion charm, maybe?" A woman's voice asked.

"No, no, this one's clear. Let's go to the next compartment." The man responded as Grace came back.

"Here you are." She said.

Harry held out his hands and she placed the watch within them. Harry quickly felt where all the buttons were, along with the speaker on the top of the watch, but before he could ask any questions, Grace said, "The three buttons on one side are as follows. The one on the left is for talking, telling the time. The one in the middle is your hourly announcement, and the one on the right is for your compass. The two on the other side are for your stopwatch and timer. If you hold the one on the left, which is your stopwatch, it will allow you to toggle the alarm on and off, then the three buttons will be used to go through different alarms with the one on the left moving you back one alarm, the one on the right moving you forward, and the center allowing you to set the time. The button on the right, where the two buttons are, is for the timer, and holding that will allow you to set the time, which shouldn't be needed, but it's there nevertheless. When you put on the watch, the three buttons typically will face your wrist, with the two buttons on the other side facing the opposite direction. Understand all of that?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks." Harry said as he put on the watch.

"There's one extra feature that you can use as well. If you hold the two buttons for speaking time and using the compass, you can record your own voice for the watch to use. At the moment, we're using the voice of Angela Turner, who got this shop started." Grace said.

Harry pushed the button to tell him the time and heard a soft, but noticeable beep that was short, then a woman's voice said quite naturally, "It's ten thirty-seven AM."

"I've never heard a talking watch sound that good in my life." Harry said with a grin. "Thanks!"

"You're quite welcome." Grace responded. "Ah, seems your trunk is ready for you to take with you."

Harry heard a gasp from another woman, then the familiar voice said, "Harry Potter?"

"Er... Yeah, that's me." He responded.

"You're doing so well for yourself!" The woman said, sounding quite excited as she quickly moved over to him and gently put her hands on his shoulders. "I knew you when you were a baby, and that's what got me started at making this shop. I'm Angela Turner, and I hear you like my voice on your watch."

"It's very natural." Harry responded.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." She said, sounding like she was grinning.

"Thanks for setting this shop up, too. I'm glad there's some people who want to promote awareness for people with disabilities." Harry said.

"Oh, that's no problem at all, Mr. Potter." Turner responded. "If you'll follow me this way, I'll show you how to operate your trunk."

Harry followed her voice, then his cane bumped the object he guessed was his trunk. Reaching down, he touched its lid, feeling a smooth surface.

"That's yours, as you've likely guessed." She said. "Now, on one of the sides, you're going to find a latch with a lock. These are your keys that you'll use to open each lock of the trunk, similar to other multi-compartment trunks available now, but with some differences."

"How many compartments are there?" Harry asked.

"So far, seven, but we can add more if you need." She replied as Harry took the keys, noticing the braille numbers engraved on each key.

Harry fitted key number one into the lock, turned it, then lifted the lid of the trunk.

"This is the compartment where your Brailler and paper is." Turner explained as Harry reached inside, touching a Brailler that looked quite thin, though with its keys arranged in a familiar pattern. It was about as thick as four pieces of paper, though, which Harry found different compared to the heavy, bulky Braillers he was used to operating, and extremely thin. He almost didn't think it would work, though he imagined that, with Magic, they could compact things quite a bit.

"Now, this is something important for you." She said. "Do you notice the dial on the right side of the Brailler?"

"Yeah." Harry responded. "This round thing with the line on it."

"That's right. That is used to indicate whether it's in braille mode, ink writing mode, or automatic. Braille will be used when the raised line on the dial is furthest from you. Automatic is in the middle, and ink writing mode is closest to you. The dial will click into its three positions, and the round button below the dial can be used to transcribe print to braille, or braille to print if fed a piece of paper, envelope, etc. Any questions so far?" Turner asked.

"What's automatic mode?" Harry asked.

"That's used to automatically transcribe a piece of parchment, containing ink, to braille, should you put it within the Brailler. In addition, should you braille a piece of paper, it'll be transcribed to ink on the paper, though will still contain the braille as well." Turner responded.

"So then, the paper will have both the braille letters, and the print ones as well?" Harry asked.

"That's right." Turner replied. "Any other questions?"

"Do I have to put ink in it?" Harry asked.

"No." Turner responded. "It's able to create its own, which it will always be doing, but slowly, due to the limits of ambient magic powering this. Any other questions?"

"No, Seems pretty simple." Harry responded. "But, how's it powered? I assume it needs some in order to transcribe things to braille and such, and I don't get how ambient magic alone will power this, that doesn't seem like enough."

"Ambient magical energy does power it, and for what it does, it's quite sufficient." Turner said. "Spells and runes are used in combination to collect the magic from the surrounding environment to power the products we sell, those that need power anyway. The more magic, the greater its efficiency. You can use it anywhere, of course, but some places such as muggle homes may not provide it with as much magic as you'd get here, or at Hogwarts, for example. That will slow its progress with transcription or braille writing, but you'll still be able to use it. Also, if you're proficient in channeling your magic, you can place small amounts of raw magical energy within it, not too much though, or you could cause some problems."

"Ah. Well I'll have to get into that more later, I suppose." Harry said, then closed the compartment of the trunk and moved on to key number two. After opening it, Turner spoke again.

"In this compartment, you'll have your scale, a variety of measuring cups, and a rack which you can use to store potions ingredients. This rack is a prototype, so I'd welcome any feedback you may have for it. Basically, when you place a vial containing an ingredient in it, it'll have a label transcribed on its compartment, and will be automatically stored alphabetically. The measuring devices we have are similar to those used by Muggles for measuring any food items. Are you familiar with cooking?" Turner asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at cooking, actually." Harry responded.

"Good." Turner said. "The only difference with these is that you won't contaminate anything, should you touch what's inside the cup. A shield, which is see-through, will prevent you from touching the actual item, which, if you know from your cooking experiences, you ought not to be touching the food you're cooking with." Turner sounded as if she was smirking a little, and Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I know about that rule. Aunt Petunia taught that to me when I..." He trailed off, then cleared his throat a little, not wanting to get into the specifics of the Dursley's unloving treatment of him. He closed the trunk, then moved on.

"Okay, for three, stand back." Turner said.

Harry unlocked three and flipped the latch. He heard the sounds of something unfolding and stepped back. When the process finished and he heard what sounded like doors swing open, he hesitantly reached out.

"Don't be shy." Turner said, noticing his hesitant's. "This is a wardrobe where you'll hang all your clothes.

Harry touched several hangers, and as he stepped within the space like stepping into a closet, noticed it was much larger than he thought it should be. It was a little disorienting, and when Turner spoke, her voice sounded strangely focused, as if the sound of it was compressed to come from a specific area.

"There's many different hangers for different items. You can organize things how you like, but for the moment, we've got the smallest items at the left such as underwear and socks, undershirts and T-shirts to the right of that, with undershirts first, robes next, then cloaks. The wardrobe will automatically remove any wrinkles from your clothes, and will clean them after you put them within." Turner said.

"That's useful." Harry said. "I never thought the magical world would have such goodies." He grinned as he stepped out of the wardrobe, then swung one of the doors closed. The other closed along with it, and he jumped a little as he felt them move away from him and heard the trunk folding back in on itself.

"If it weren't for people like Grace and Richard, we wouldn't have these goodies, as you call them." Turner responded.

"So, what's compartments four through seven?" Harry asked.

"At the moment, they're nothing but the inside of the trunk, though what you'd place in one of those compartments wouldn't be in the other. Think of it like four trunks in one." Turner responded.

"What could you make them, anything?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we could make them something if you like. We've got just about anything you can think of." Turner said.

"And how much would it be if I wanted to change anything?" Harry asked.

"Typically, it would be ten galleons for each room added or changed, but for you, since you were so inspiring to me and still are, as a matter of fact, I won't charge a thing." Turner replied.

"I don't like being treated differently." Harry said with a sigh.

"I understand that. Think of it as my gift to you." Turner said. "So, what would you like?"

"Bookshelves for compartment four." He said, hearing Turner writing things down, deciding not to feel guilty for taking advantage of her generosity. "And for compartment five, I think I'd like a fully furnished and accessible to use kitchen."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter, I forgot about your books. Not to worry, though, we can manage both that and your kitchen for five." She responded. "I find myself curious as to why, though."

"Because, as much time spent away from the Dursley's as possible is better for them and for me." Harry said. "I'd rather not go into that."

"Well, if you feel that strongly about it, we could make your compartment five a fully furnished and accessible to use, as you put it, apartment small enough to fit one comfortably." Turner stated.

"You could actually do that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we could." Turner replied. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would." Harry said with a grin.

"What would you like for six and seven?" Turner asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Harry said.

"Well, we can always modify that later. It will take about a week to add all the features you want." Turner said. "We'll owl it to you when it's finished."

"Thanks." Harry said. "Would it be possible to shrink the trunk down to a pocket sized thing, if I wanted to take it with me easily?"

"That's already included. Do you notice the indented circle in the middle of the top?" Turner asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"It's a button of sorts. When you push it with a finger, it'll shrink the trunk. Pushing it again will expand it." Turner said.

"Wow." Harry said as he pushed it, lifting the light and small trunk in his hands. It felt about the size of a wallet, with a tiny indented circle on one side. Putting it down, he pushed it again, then noticed a handle he could use to pull it behind him, as wheels were on one side. He grinned.

"Why the wheels?" Harry asked.

"If you're dealing with Muggles, non-magical folk, you won't want to be shrinking your trunk or any such thing, would you?" Turner asked.

"No, I suppose not." Harry responded. "This is pretty cool, though."

"I'm glad you're enjoying what we have to offer you." She said. "So, if you'll leave it with us, we'll take care of your order for you."

"Thanks." Harry responded. "But I would like to take it with me when I get my robes, that way I can store them inside it. If that's okay."

"That's perfectly fine, Mr. Potter. It's your trunk, after all." Turner said. "Once outside, you might try pressing your compass button and asking your watch for directions to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I think you'll quite like that feature."

"I'll try that." Harry said. "But how will it know where to go?"

"Because we've already pre-loaded a map of Diagon Alley inside it. Also, you can map your own building or routs if you like by telling it to map. When you push or hold the compass button, you'll notice the watch beep twice. Since you've not identified yourself to the watch yet, unless you have, you'll want to state your name. It will then beep twice again, and if you say nothing, after one second it will tell you the direction you're facing. Otherwise, you can tell the watch to map your location, or give you directions to a place that it knows." Turner responded.

"I think I'll try this out, this is pretty cool!" Harry said with a grin. "Thanks, Ms. Turner!"

"Come back again, Mr. Potter, and I'm sure we can get you more to play with." Turner replied happily.

Grasping the handle of his trunk, Harry walked from the store. He did what Turner had told him, heard the two beeps, then identified himself with his name. After asking directions to the robes shop, he heard the watch state, "Proceed six meters in your current direction."

Harry did so, and in moments, had reached the door. Holding his cane close to him with an arm, he pushed the door open, then entered the shop, pulling his trunk behind him. After the door closed behind him, he heard someone move over to him and a woman said, "Oh, you poor, poor dear."

"I'm looking to purchase my uniform and clothing for Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Well, we can leave your trunk here." The woman responded. "Just take my hand and I'll lead you to a measuring stool."

"I can follow your voice, I'm not an invalid." Harry said with some irritation in his voice.

"Okay, then." The woman said uncertainly. "This way, dear."

Harry followed her footsteps, and after stepping on to a stool, was measured for his robes. The process was a silent one, which he preferred, as he didn't want her to continue being insulting to him, and thinking he was stupid. He resigned himself to getting used to such attitudes from people, though. After he was done being measured, the woman said, "All done, dear."

"Thanks." Harry said, stepping down.

After paying for his clothes, he went to an area of the shop where he was able to hang his robes and cloaks within his trunk. After he finished, he shrunk it, slipped it into his pocket, then headed back to the shop where he'd purchased it. Before he entered, he felt the doors and noticed a braille sign next to it, which told him the name of the shop was Specialty Magical Needs. Smiling, he entered and went to the counter.

"Here to drop off your trunk, I take it?" A man asked.

"Yes, I am." Harry said.

"Right, then. Feel free to leave it with me, Mr. Potter, and we'll take care of your customizations for you. We'll have it to you within a week." The man said.

"Thanks." Harry responded, handing it to him before he left the shop, then headed toward the exit.

"So." The familiar, cold voice of Professor Snape stated as he neared the apparation point. "You weren't making such boastful claims of independents after all, Mr. Potter."

"No, sir." Harry stated. "I thought you'd left."

"Do you think me so negligent in my responsibility for you that I would allow you to be lost, Potter?" Professor Snape asked in a voice that made the answer to the question sound obvious, and the question itself sound unneeded.

"Well, I suppose not. Thanks for watching over me while I was there." Harry said, and found himself wondering if it was Snape who had sent the compulsion magic at him so he could find Specialty Magical Needs.

"And, Mr. Potter, would you care to tell me where Magic has been?" Professor Snape asked in what sounded like a cold, dangerous voice.

"Here, invisible." Harry stated, and Magic appeared at his thoughts.

"Very well, then, Potter. You and Magic take my arms, and I will take you back to your relatives." Professor Snape stated. "However, before our moment of farewell, I shall give you your ticket to Hogwarts." Professor Snape put a piece of paper in his hand, and Harry quickly read the braille before placing it in his pocket. Afterward, he took the arm of Professor Snape with Magic grasping the other, then after the crushing sensation of apparation, appeared back in the familiar neighborhood of Privet Drive.

"Good day, Potter." Professor Snape stated.

"To you, as..." Harry trailed off as he heard a pop, and through Magic, knew that Professor Snape had vanished. Sighing, he headed back to the Dursley home and up to the door, entering to a reception of silence. The Dursley's knew where he'd be going, that he'd be using magic, and he supposed there was nothing more to be said about the matter. Quietly, Harry made his way up the stairs and to his room with Magic behind him, then closed his door and sat behind his desk before allowing himself a grin. Not only would he be away from the Dursley's for quite a while, he'd also be at a school where his magical use wasn't going to be restricted, but instead encouraged. This was going to be great, Harry thought to himself happily, and found he was looking forward to Hogwarts far more than he ever looked forward to the public school the Dursley's would have sent him to, despite the somewhat rude Professor Snape.

*** HOGWARTS, HEADMASTER'S OFFICE ***

Professor Snape knocked on the door, moments after, hearing Professor Dumbledore bidding him entry. His face held a scowl as he pushed open the door and stepped within. The twinkle was in Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes as he looked up at him.

"Well, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "How did your shopping trip with Mr. Potter go?"

"The boy told me he could shop for himself, so I let him be." Professor Snape stated coolly. "Undoubtedly he's playing the blind boy act to gain sympathy, and I won't tolerate that within my classroom."

"Severus, you are well aware, as am I, that Harry Potter is, in fact, blind." Professor Dumbledore's voice was firm, his expression not quite as genial as before.

"He's just like his father, arrogant, attention seeking..." Professor Snape began coldly.

"That will be quite enough, Severus. I should hope, for our sake, that you have not destroyed Harry's wish to attend Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said. "You know he could benefit greatly from the education."

"All he must do is tell that Magic of his what to do, and she obeys his every desire." Professor Snape sneered. "You did inform me that she is his magic, after all, so I fail to see what benefit his education here will serve."

"I will ask you this once, Severus. Set aside your feelings for James Potter, don't project them on to Harry, and be more objective." Professor Dumbledore stated.

It was only his respect for the man that Professor Snape bit his tongue and said nothing except, "Very well."

"Remember what we previously discussed about Harry, Severus." Professor Dumbledore said, and Professor Snape did remember, his mind flashing back to the memory of the staff meeting.

*** FLASHBACK ***

"Thank you all for coming." Professor Dumbledore smiled as he looked around at his assembled professors.

"Didn't we already have a staff meeting?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Why hold another so soon?"

"I didn't want to keep any of you longer than necessary during our previous meeting, and I anticipate this one being of a similar length." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I wish to discuss one of our upcoming students, whom is blind. Harry Potter."

Professor McGonagall gasped. Professor Snape kept his expression a mask of cool calm. As he expected, the bumbling, stammering fool Professor Quirrell stammered out a question.

"H-H-Headmaster, w-what w-will we d-d-do t-to t-t-teach M-M-Mister P-P-Potter?" Professor Snape only glanced briefly at Professor Quirrell, and not for the first time, wondered just how he was appointed the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That is what I have gathered here to discuss." Professor Dumbledore responded. "Given that he's blind, I believe it reasonable to assume that, while Mr. Potter may have limitations, and severe ones, in certain areas, he may be more adept in the use of magic. I have it on good authority that, should a person be blind or lose a sense, their others are enhanced. I believe it's reasonable to assume that Mr. Potter's magic has, undoubtedly, adapted in some way to help him."

"I fail to see how Mr. Potter will even begin to make an adequate potion in my class." Professor Snape stated coolly. "Perhaps the timing in certain potions, such as those used in my first two years of classes, could be temporarily used. However, beyond that, he will require visual information."

"The same problem's with astronomy." Professor Sinistra said, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"I believe it would be safe to assume that Mr. Potter would be unable to complete astronomy, Aurora." Professor Dumbledore said.

"And what about transfiguration?" Professor McGonagall asked. "How's he going to properly visualize what he needs to do? Or even aim a wand, no less?"

"That, I admit, I've not determined how to deal with currently." Professor Dumbledore stated. "My best suggestion would be this. Should Mr. Potter have difficulty, we simply talk to him. After all, he is the one who's blind, and would quite likely know what he needs."

"Is this really a good idea?" Professor Snape drawled. "I find it doubtful that Mr. Potter will understand the art of potions, and he certainly won't understand how to differentiate potions ingredients that must remain sealed until added into a potion at the final moment."

"If I correctly recall, you give a rather famous speech to your first year students, that they, too, will not understand the art of potion making, the softly simmering cauldron, or some such." Professor Dumbledore said with that maddening twinkle in his eyes. Professor Snape scowled. "Perhaps, Severus, he shall surprise us. Are there any further concerns, because as it currently stands, I'm inclined to simply ask Mr. Potter about his views on adaptations, should we run into any further difficulty."

"Flying." Madam Hooch said. "That would be quite dangerous."

"I agree." Professor McGonagall said.

"I can understand that, perhaps." Professor Dumbledore responded. "Very well, then, he shall not attend that class, either."

Silence fell on the room.

"Any further questions?" Professor Dumbledore asked. When no one responded, he said, "Very good, then. Should any of you have any further concerns or difficulties, please, let me know."

Everyone but Professor Snape began to leave the room. When Professor McGonagall, the last of them, left, Professor Dumbledore gazed over at him and asked, "What can I do for you, dear boy?"

"You know something about Harry's magic. Don't you?" Professor Snape asked shrewdly. "I caught the twinkle in your eye brighten just so."

"You always were perceptive, Severus." Professor Dumbledore responded. "However, the information I'm about to tell you must not be given to any other teacher, though I do believe the knowledge is likely to become a rumor in the school once Harry begins attending."

"Which is?" Professor Snape asked. "Potter's magic has adapted, hasn't it? What can he do, exactly, see magic?"

"Not quite." Professor Dumbledore responded. "Mr. Potter's magic itself is a girl his age."

"What?" Professor Snape's jaw dropped in shock, then he understood. "Ah. I see. You are attempting to pull some type of joke with me, even though you are aware how such things are most unwelcome in my presence."

"I'm not joking with you, Severus, I'm being quite serious. Harry Potter's magic is a girl, who's name is Magic." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I found her with him the night Voldemort was defeated."

"Magic isn't powerful enough to create a living, breathing person." Professor Snape stated in a tone of finality.

"Normally, you would be quite right." Professor Dumbledore responded. "Though, the manifestation didn't begin as a girl, but as energy. Should my guess about Mr. Potter's magic increasing in strength be correct, however, I believe it quite likely that, in some way or another, the energy of the human girl will become an actual physical body, though perhaps a physical body with far less weaknesses than our own."

"And why, precisely, am I given the great honor of knowing such a secret?" Professor Snape asked.

"Because I trust you implicitly, and you shall be taking Mr. Potter and Magic shopping tomorrow for their school supplies." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"Fine." Professor Snape stated. "But I will not be coddling the boy."

"Nor would I expect that. But I would expect you to assist him should he require it." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I'll do that, then, but only what he requires. Should I receive even an inkling of his attempting to make me pity him due to his blindness, I will not be pandering to his foolish whims." Professor Snape stated.

"I understand that, Severus, and approve of it. But please try and remember that Harry is not his father." Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

"You do realize that, should the Dark Lord learn of Potter's magical power, he will undoubtedly attempt to make the boy an ally." Professor Snape stated.

"Or, more likely, kill Mr. Potter as soon as possible." Professor Dumbledore responded. "That is why I wish to keep this knowledge from the other teachers for as long as possible. But, should Harry show up with Magic as I believe he will, it may be unavoidable for them to know."

"Perhaps you should inform the boy." Professor Snape stated.

"No." Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I don't wish to burden him anymore than he already is."

"I see, then. Is that all, Headmaster?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, Severus, that is all for now. Please come tomorrow morning to get Mr. Potter's Gringotts key." Professor Dumbledore said. Professor Snape stood smoothly and left his chair.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

"If that is all, then, you may go." Professor Dumbledore stated.

Professor Snape turned around and moved back to the door. He stopped when his hand was on the handle, Professor Dumbledore's voice speaking behind him.

"I'm quite disappointed in you, dear boy. I thought you would have treated Harry better than you did."

Professor Snape didn't dignify Professor Dumbledore with a response, only left the office with a scowl on his face, robes, as usual, billowing behind him. The less he had to deal with Potter, the better, he thought. Though, if Dumbledore's claims of the dark lord making a possible move on Potter were true, he could pay the debt he owed James Potter for once saving his life, by protecting the life of his son. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Memories and the Hogwarts Express

*** THE PAST, HARRY'S FIRST SCHOOL DAY, 1983 ***

Harry was so excited! He could finally go to school and learn more than he could at home! And Magic would always be with him, he just knew it! From what Magic's knowledge told him, it was four in the morning, but Harry was too excited to fall back asleep after he woke. It was going to be his first day at school, his first day learning new things! Though he was a bit apprehensive and nervous about how he'd be dealt with, the excitement of the new experiences was overshadowing that, and he could just imagine walking through the halls with Magic holding his hand and guiding him where he needed to go, calmly teaching him and learning with him just like she always had. Filled with excitement and eagerness, Harry jumped from his bed and straight into Magic's arms, hugging her tight.

"It's going to be so much fun!" He said quietly with a wide grin.

Magic only held him close, patted his back, just like he wanted. Standing to his feet, Harry reached around Magic as she still hugged him, and grinning, said, "We'll have to make you look nice for the school."

"Do as you wish." Magic placidly stated in reply.

Still grinning, and thinking about how nice he would look with pretty Magic next to him, Harry ran his fingers through her hair, though felt no tangles at all. He patted her head and made sure her hair was smoothed out, ran his hands over her robe and made sure there were no wrinkles in it, then he dressed in his own clothes. Because he wanted her to, Magic ran her hands over Harry's clothes to smooth them out too, then he sat on the bed, heart beating with excitement as Magic knelt in front of him and took his hands.

Though he was only sitting, thinking, and holding Magic's strong hands in his, breakfast time came sooner than he thought. Sitting at the table next to Magic, Harry enjoyed his breakfast until Dudley kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!" Harry said. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right!" Dudley responded.

"Enough of that, now." Uncle Vernon stated in his gruff voice.

"Aunt Petunia, I've been looking forward to this all morning!" Harry said with a grin, not wanting to keep his excitement between just he and Magic anymore. "It's gunna be great going to school with Magic and..."

"No." Aunt Petunia stated, interrupting him.

"No, what?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Magic will not be going with you." Aunt Petunia replied.

"But I thought that..." Harry began, feeling all of his excitement, his plans, falling to pieces right in front of his minds eye. He blinked, feeling his throat closing up, tears forming in his eyes. He really, really didn't want her to stay behind.

"I do as Harry wishes, and I'll be going with him." Magic stated.

Harry let himself feel a bit of hope. Magic would never abandon him, would never leave him alone, and would never do anything he didn't want. Aunt Petunia's next words dashed his hope, though, and he felt the sadness creeping in again.

"You want to be cleaning, boy? If not, then she stays here." Aunt Petunia's voice was almost angry, almost snapping at him.

"Why can't she go?" Harry asked.

"Because, boy, she's so abnormal with that calm, that robe that never changes, the way she does everything you want, no! I won't have her going with you, she can learn at home!" Aunt Petunia snapped.

"But... She's my... Best friend..." Harry said, starting to cry.

"And she can stay that way here!" Aunt Petunia responded. "She won't be going, boy, unless you want to be cleaning this house when you get home, and I know how you don't like scrubbing. So what's it to be, boy? Enjoy Magic when you get home, or clean. You decide. And don't you tell anyone about her, either, I don't need the neighbors nosing around."

Harry felt a mixture of anger and sadness, and flung himself into Magic's lap without hesitation, and without hesitation, her arms wrapped around him in the lovely, unemotional embrace that he wanted. He started crying into Magic's shoulder and wanted to angrily lash out with his magic, to break something, but felt a bit of fear in remembrance of the last time he'd done something like that, and had been forced to sit still for hours with Uncle Vernon watching him and ensuring he wouldn't move. He didn't want to repeat that, so he didn't do anything but enjoy Magic's physical presence and desperately cling to her, not wanting to let her go. As he wanted, Magic's hands rubbed up and down his back, and she said calmly, "I'm here with you. Hug me tight if you wish." Harry did, and a few minutes later, was aware of Aunt Petunia cleaning up what was on the table, but he didn't care that he hadn't finished most of his breakfast, he just wanted Magic. But the Dursley's had taken that away from him, too.

"All right, boy, let her go. Time for school." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry, still crying, let go of Magic slowly. She didn't let him go until he physically pushed away from her, feeling an almost physical pain stabbing through his heart at their separation. As he started to walk away from her, he called back, "Don't abandon me!"

"I'll be here when you return." Magic responded sedately.

Harry entered the back of the car with dread, and felt even worse when Aunt Petunia started it up and began to drive from the driveway. He could feel the flame within him stretching, almost painfully so, and instinctively knew that his distance from Magic was increasing, that he wouldn't have her knowledge at this new school. His previous excitement was gone, replaced by only a deep sadness that Magic couldn't enjoy it with him.

"Potter can't take his girlfriend! Potter can't take his girlfriend!" Dudley sang, but Harry didn't care.

Aunt Petunia dropped them off at school, and Harry felt so hollow and empty, with his flame uncomfortably stretched within his chest. He slowly followed Dudley's footsteps as he skipped up to the school, finding the path with a cane he'd been given by Aunt Petunia, who had gotten it from someone at the public school. He didn't quite know how to use it yet, but he swept it from side to side and could feel where the sidewalk was with it. As he slowly walked, the hot tears of sadness rolled down his cheeks, and all he could think about was how he missed Magic's knowledge, but much, much more, he missed her presence with him, felt a physical ache in his chest, a deep need for her to be with him, but he knew what would happen if she was, and he really didn't want to clean. The conflict was almost painful within him, but a soft voice brought him out of his reflection.

"Hey. Harry. Are you okay?"

The woman spoke gently, understandingly, and Harry didn't even care how she knew his name. He only saw someone who would understand him, but he remembered that he couldn't tell anyone about Magic. He moved toward the woman's voice, though, and felt her arms wrap around him in a hug.

"I want to go home!" He cried into her shoulder as she patted his back and her arms wrapped around him.

"It's okay, Harry. It's okay." The woman said softly. "Everyone's always sad on their first day."

She didn't understand, though, Harry knew. No one could understand. Magic was his best friend and he really wanted her with him, and since that couldn't be, he just wanted to be back home with her, hugging her or playing with her hair or just sitting next to her, even if she didn't talk to him. He could almost hear Uncle Vernon's voice in his mind as he spoke with Dudley, telling him that he needed to have a stiff upper lip, and telling Harry that real men didn't cry. He blinked the tears from his eyes and struggled to calm down.

"That's it, Harry." The woman said as she slowly let him go. "Do you want me to hold your hand as we go inside, hmm?"

"Yeah." Harry choked out, wanting some type of physical contact with someone, since he couldn't have Magic's, and the Dursley's certainly didn't give him much. He felt the woman's hand take his, and clutched it.

"My name is Sharen." She said as they started to walk, and Harry held his cane vertically, though hardly felt it in his hand. "I'm here to teach you your braille skills and how to use that cane, and other things, too, if you need."

"You're here... For me?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sharen responded gently. "I'm here for you."

She reminded him so much of Magic, Harry thought, because she'd always say things similar to that. It made him realize that she wasn't with him and he choked out a bit of a sob again, though tried to pull it together.

"Are you going to be okay, Harry?" Sharen asked.

"Yeah." Harry responded, though his voice trembled. He couldn't wait to get back home.

Harry wanted to do one thing when he got back home, and that was be held by Magic. He, sitting in the back of the Dursley's car again, felt the distance between he and Magic decreasing, felt the stretched flame within him growing more comfortable, not so stretched. When the car stopped in the drive, Harry quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

"No running!" Aunt Petunia warned, and he knew she was talking to him.

Harry forced himself to walk toward the door, even though Dudley ran without Aunt Petunia saying a single word to him. He was used to these things about his cousin, but didn't care anymore. He just wanted Magic. The pain he felt stabbing through his chest was that of sadness that he couldn't run to her like he wanted, that she wasn't coming to meet him. He felt a brief sense of betrayal until Aunt Petunia spoke.

"The girl's in your room. She's to stay there until you got home unless you wanted her to be cleaning and not spending time with you. So shut the door and don't bother us with your ridiculous celebrating. And don't run up the stairs."

Harry heard her words and would listen, but knew that when he was with Magic, everything would be okay again. He entered the house, took off his shoes, and walked up to his room. His heart beat quick and he felt an almost physical need to be picked up and held close and told that everything was okay. He stepped into the room and closed the door, and felt Magic's strong arms sweep him up, her left behind his back, her right under his legs. His arms wrapped tightly around her as she rocked from side to side like he enjoyed, and her placid voice stated, "Everything's okay. I'm here now, and we're together. You're okay."

"I hated it!" Harry said as he burst out into tears again, wrapping his arms as tightly around Magic as he could. "I don't ever ever want to do that again!"

"School is every day, so you have to do that again." Magic replied, and it was a truth he hadn't wanted her to voice, but also needed to hear. "But I'll be here waiting for you every day."

"Promise?" Harry asked, feeling scared that she'd turn out like the Dursley's, and that so much time apart would make her not like him anymore. He wanted to hear some comforting words, but didn't know what he wanted. He knew Magic would know, though.

"I'll always do as you wish, Harry." Magic replied, and Harry found himself starting to smile a bit.

"Will you just hold me Magic, stay with me..." Harry sobbed.

"I'll hold you and stay with you, and you hug me as tightly as you wish." Magic replied, then added, "And tomorrow when you go to school, be brave for me. Can you be brave?"

Harry realized it was exactly what he'd wanted her to say, what he'd wanted, needed her to ask. He felt a determination starting to settle in him, and said in a voice that still trembled with some sobs, "Yeah... I'll be brave for you."

"It's okay to be sad." Magic stated, and Harry realized he'd needed to hear that, too. "It's okay to cry. Hug me and cry." Harry did so, and while it was still sad when he went to school the next day, the hope that he'd have her back when he returned home kept him going.

*** July 24, 1991, After Diagon Alley ***

"So, Magic, what do you think?" Harry asked as he sat behind his desk in his room, grinning at the thought of Magic being with him at Hogwarts.

"I'll be with you to do as you desire." Magic responded. "The robes appear normal in Diagon Alley, therefore, my state of dress is appropriate."

"But it won't be like the first time I went to public school, not at all." Harry said, feeling more excitement pouring through him. "I won't have to leave you behind this time."

"No." Magic agreed.

Harry silenced the room with a thought, and after he felt the magic of the sound blocking barriers go up, he stood from his desk and walked toward Magic, heart pounding. He then gripped her hands in his and jumped up, shouting, "Hogwarts, here we come! Me and Magic, together! Yes!" Still gripping hands, both he and Magic spun around until Harry got dizzy and fell, laughing. Magic sank to the floor and he felt her pull him into her arms, smiling in contentment.

*** July 31, 1991 ***

Harry woke early on his birthday to the sound of tapping at the window. He blinked his eyes open and sat up, yawning. The tapping at the window sounded again, and Harry climbed from bed, moving to the window. Carefully, he pulled it open and felt something soft brush his hand, air move past one of his ears. He could hear flapping as well, and a light clatter on his desk. Through Magic, he realized the thing that had flown into his room was an actual owl. Turner had been speaking literally when she'd spoken of sending him the trunk via owl, then, Harry thought curiously.

Harry moved to the desk and gently touched the owl, finding the package tied to one of the owl's legs. After untying it, he said, "Thanks." The owl hooted, nipped at his finger making him jump, then flew out the window. Harry closed the window behind it, then unwrapped the trunk, which was again the size of a wallet. He held the keys in his hand for a moment, put the trunk on the floor, then expanded it and checked out the forth compartment. His books were in a room that he climbed down a latter to get to, on the shelves arranged by subject and alphabetically, though they looked almost like print books. Harry pulled one of the books out and began to read it quickly, noticing that there were far more pages in the book than he thought there would be for a braille book, though he paid it little attention.

At six o'clock, Harry shut off the alarm on his watch, which was a gentle ping that would increase in volume if he didn't deactivate it. After marking his place in the book with a bookmark, Harry closed it and placed it carefully back in the trunk. He closed that as well, shrunk it, then placed it under a loose floor board under his bed that he'd discovered a few years ago. The Dursley's never bothered to look for it, though, and he'd stored some broken toys there that they wouldn't allow him to have otherwise. Though he could always create toys with Magic, Harry also enjoyed real, material objects that he didn't create, repair, or modify in any way as well.

Harry went down to the kitchen with Magic following, performing the routine of cooking for the Dursley's. They ignored him for the most part now, sometimes speaking of how they wanted to be rid of him for quite some time, as well as how glad they were that they wouldn't have to pay for his schooling any longer. Harry had asked Uncle Vernon if he'd get a ride to Kings Cross station on September first. Uncle Vernon had initially told him to find his own transportation, but after Harry had told him an investigation would be launched if he didn't arrive after saying he would, which would include more people he didn't want in the house, Uncle Vernon grudgingly agreed. To be safe, Harry wanted to be dropped off by ten, and was looking forward to the first day of the school year, though his initial excitement had mostly warn off after the first couple days. Mainly, he suspected that was because he didn't sleep much at all, and had eventually gotten so tired one day that he'd drifted off to sleep in bed, and when he'd awakened, didn't feel as intense an excitement as before. It was still there, though different.

After Harry finished eating and washed all the dishes, he returned to his room. After locking the door, he resumed reading his school books, knowing it was probably a good idea to get a head start. During the evening, however, Harry checked out the fifth compartment, which was his small apartment. He found everything he'd need to live in the trunk should he want to, though the fridge didn't have any food. Other than that, along with the bathroom not containing soap and other toiletries, he was set. Harry decided to stock everything up with his personal preferences later, and as he'd walked around the apartment within the trunk, he felt the magic used to create it, confident he could duplicate it if he needed to. Feeling such a thing, which usually only occurred when he used magic to create something, transport a piece of food or an object, or Magic herself, from one place to another, made him grin, as he knew he hadn't personally made this type of magic. It was a new and exciting experience for him, and as Magic entered the apartment due to his desires, he hugged her tight for a brief moment.

"Comfortable little place here, isn't it?" He asked, sitting down on the comfortable bed.

"You find it comfortable." Magic stated placidly.

"Well, guess I've got a new bed to sleep in at night." Harry said.

"A manual is on the desk for you." Magic stated.

Harry stood and walked to the desk, picking up the manual that Magic saw. He began reading it, and after finding the section he wanted in the table of contents, discovered how he could hear things from the outside of his trunk, in case someone was knocking on his bedroom door and he needed to leave. After climbing partly up the latter and closing the trunk's lid, Harry discovered that he could hear things from the outside, feeling for the raised letter S above him that he could press to make it silent within should he want that. Satisfied with what he'd found, Harry climbed down the latter and into the warm, comfortable bed, settling down to sleep. He smiled at the joy his gift brought him, and after resetting his alarm to five thirty in the morning, Harry quickly drifted off to sleep.

The rest of Harry's days until September first were spent reading his books, taking notes on things that seemed important, and familiarizing himself with everything that he had, including his trunk. When he woke on the first of September, Harry packed his dirty clothes in the wardrobe compartment of the trunk, still marveling at how the trunk cleaned and ironed his clothes for him after they were hung up, having also felt that magic, which thrilled him, as he'd have something else to duplicate. After double checking everything to make sure he'd packed everything he needed, Harry shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket, then went down the stairs with Magic and waited for the Dursley's to wake. A few hours later, Dudley was dropped off at his school, Smeltings, then Harry and Magic were driven to Kings Cross and taken into the station by Uncle Vernon.

"Well, boy, know where your platform is?" He asked snidely.

"Nine and three quarters, the ticket says." Harry responded.

"Is that so." Uncle Vernon stated, leading him onward, which Harry thought was strangely kind of him. Magic constantly scanned her surroundings, and when they were between platforms nine and ten, Uncle Vernon turned toward them.

"Well, boy, seems like platform nine's to the left, ten to the right, and nothing but a barrier in the middle. I suppose they've not built yours yet, have they?"

Harry felt a cold pit of dread, wondering exactly what Professor Snape hadn't told him about getting on the platform. It was almost ten o'clock, though, which gave him over an hour to figure it out. Uncle Vernon was laughing, though, as he started to walk off.

"Have a good term!" He stated to Harry. Through Magic, he was aware of him leaving, and once he was out of sight, Harry sighed, heading toward the barrier.

"This is just great." He sighed to himself, tapping the wall in front of him with his cane and feeling some type of unfamiliar magic. "Well, I suppose I'll wait here."

Harry leaned against it and fell through, tumbling to the ground. Magic followed, her strong hands grasping him as she effortlessly pulled him to his feet. He heard the sound of what seemed to be a steam engine as he turned his head, listening to the surrounding sounds. He knew he was on the correct platform because of Magic, and could hear people chatting to each other, though there weren't many. Heart pounding with excitement, he laughed and said to Magic, "I got here by sheer luck, wow! And what cool magic! Anything you want to do before we need to leave in a little over an hour?"

"What you want to do." Magic stated, which was her usual response.

"Okay, then." He said with a grin, deciding to find a place to sit on the train.

As he walked and people became aware of his tapping cane, he heard conversations stop and silence fall on the platform. After finding the side of the train and an open door, he made to step up the stairs before his arm was grasped.

"Here." A man said, lifting him up.

"Hey! I can walk!" Harry shouted indignantly, pulling himself from the man's grasp and falling. His left foot hit one of the steps and he tumbled, slammed into the side of the train, and fell to the ground.

"I was only trying to help you, but if you don't want it, fine. Hurt yourself." The man stated in a cool tone, then walked quickly off.

Harry pushed himself to his feet, feeling his left ankle throbbing with pain and a bruise on the side of his face. Sighing, he touched the flame within him, but didn't use it, knowing that it was good for his body to heal itself every once in a while, and using his magic to heal him might not be a wise move all the time. Though it would exercise his own magic, it could also prevent his body from healing itself without magic in the future. Harry's knowledge of this came from a feeling he received with the use of healing magic, one of some feelings he'd received when thinking about, or experimenting with the use of magic. Why he received such feelings, however, he didn't know.

Magic was in the train ahead of him as he'd wanted her to be, and Harry made his way up the steps. As he turned left and headed toward the back of the train, he heard the man who had been helping him say, "Stay away from him, you don't want to associate with someone of that caliber." He sighed, but knew he'd need to get used to such ridiculous comments.

Harry eventually found a compartment and entered, sitting on the bench seat with Magic next to him. It wasn't long before the door opened, however, and he heard a girl speak in a cool voice.

"You are Harry Potter." She stated.

"Yes, but thanks for reminding me." He replied with a smile. "Who are you?"

"Daphne Greengrass." She stated.

"Want to come in and sit down?" He invited.

There was silence for a long moment, then he heard her enter the compartment, close the door, then sit down across from him.

"You are?" She asked, directing the statement at Magic.

"Magic." She responded.

"She's my magic." Harry explained. "She's very straight forward."

"Your magic." Daphne stated in a doubtful tone.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Do you want me to demonstrate that to you?"

"You have a wand, like all other students." Daphne stated. "I was correct in not associating with you to begin with. Clearly, half-bloods are little better than Muggles."

"Okay, then." Harry said with a resigned sigh. "If you choose to let prejudice run your life like so many other people, I won't stop you. You could learn a lot from Muggles, though, and me, if you bothered to get to know me. But, since you won't, bye."

Daphne shifted in her seat, and through Magic, Harry was aware of her cold, emotionless expression as she stared around the compartment and settled her gaze back on him. Harry didn't ask any questions, though, simply sat back and remained silent, allowing her to make her decision. After a moment, he got out his trunk, unshrunk it, opened the seventh compartment where he'd kept one of his school books on spells, took it out, then opened the book to his last place and began reading it, half way through. Harry pushed his trunk under the seat so it was out of the way, but accessible if he needed it, then stretched out his legs and leaned back. The only movement was his fingers as they ran over the pages, reading the bumps of braille on them. Daphne stared at him for a moment, but soon took out her own book to read. Silence was just fine, Harry thought to himself, reading about the charm that would be used to make things fly.

Though Harry liked reading the books, he found the use of magic described in the books to be extremely limiting compared to what he and Magic could do. He simply thought something, and through Magic, or his flame of magic within him, it happened. It wouldn't be difficult to make something fly. Compared to teleporting Magic, and possibly himself, or healing his injuries, that was quite simple. In fact, Harry didn't know a piece of magic that he couldn't yet do, though during his imagination, he'd often felt warnings with certain pieces of magic that he wanted to try, such as traveling back in time. Harry had done that once, remaining invisible and undetectable in the corner of his room, completely silent and not moving. It was frightening to be aware of Magic seeing Magic and him, and knowing that anything he did would cause a paradox, as he'd not remembered hearing any sounds or being aware of anything before going back into the past. He'd only gone back a minute, but had never repeated the experiment again due to his fear. He recognized the feel of it, though, and was fairly certain that he wouldn't have the same fear if he traveled back longer, moved to a place he hadn't been in his own past, then would have the freedom to do whatever he wished. He didn't, though, thinking long and hard through the implications of time travel with Magic, who had warned him to always be careful when achieving such feats of magic, either through the instinctive mental knowledge and warnings, or through talking with her, which ever he preferred.

Harry continued reading about the charms described in the book, thinking of how easy it would be for him to perform such charms. While the practical side of magic would be easy for him, he didn't imagine the theoretical side, essays, and explanations would come as easily. He might even be able to change people's minds on those with rare disabilities such as himself, though didn't think he wanted to set such lofty goals. He simply wanted to be himself at this school of magic, where he was free to use his abilities to their fullest extent, while continuing to practice the skills he'd need to use if he ever didn't have any awareness from Magic. It also served to keep his mind stimulated and thinking, so he knew that living as the completely blind person he was, without using Magic's awareness of things unless he needed it, was wise. It wouldn't due to stop using his mind, after all.

Harry continued to read until the train began to move, then closed his book and placed it back in his trunk. After shrinking it and putting it back in his pocket, he felt the movement of the train and listened to it as it went over the tracks, heard the page turning as Daphne continued her reading. Harry absorbed himself in the sound and feel of the train, as he'd never before been on one. He next heard a knock at the door, then it slid open a bit.

"Mind if I sit here?" A boy asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"I wish not to sully myself with the taint of a blood traitor." Daphne stated icily as she closed her book with a snap and stood up. Harry also stood quickly, feeling angry.

"Maybe you want to repeat that." He stated as he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, his voice angry.

"Release me, Potter." Daphne stated.

"I have had just about enough of these attitudes, Greengrass. If you don't want to be here, I'll escort you out myself." Harry stated.

"You couldn't see well enough to find those raised dots on your stupid book." Daphne responded, voice cool.

"When you decide you're going to be nicer, you can come back." Harry said as he pushed her toward the door, hearing the other boy moving out of the way. "Have fun."

Once she was beyond the door, Harry slammed it shut, his heart pounding. Sighing, he spun around and made his way back to the seat, though slammed his shin into it before he turned around and sat without a sound of pain, even though he felt it. After a few moments, the other boy spoke.

"Uh, mate... You okay?" He sounded awkward.

"Just a bruise, I'll be fine." Harry said as he heard him carefully sit down across from him. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry then asked, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said, then gasped. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am." Harry said with a sigh. "And please, please don't go on and on about my blindness and what a poor, poor boy I am. You do, and I'll just ignore you."

"And who are you?" Ron asked, directing the statement at Magic beside him.

"Harry Potter's magic, called Magic." She responded.

"What?" Ron asked with confusion.

"She's my magic, and she's called Magic." Harry said. "I know you probably don't believe me, and probably think I'm mentally unstable or other nonsense."

"No, well... It's strange. I've never heard of anything like that before." Ron responded, sounding as if he was uncertain how to react.

"At least you're not dismissive and insulting." Harry said with a sigh, leaning back in the seat. "I'm sorry, I... I've just dealt with a little too many antiquated attitudes toward blindness today. Sorry if I snapped at you."

"That's okay." Ron responded, and after a few moments, asked, "So... Do you remember anything about that night?"

"What night, exactly?" Harry asked in return.

"You know, the night? With you-know-who?"

"I don't remember anything, no." Harry responded. "Magic does, though, she remembers everything we experience."

"Could you tell me what happened, Magic?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yes." Magic stated.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Ron said, "Will you? I mean, I've always been curious."

Harry didn't mind hearing the story again, as Magic had told him before. He expected she'd reply, and just as he thought, she did.

"It was the evening of the day I became." Magic stated, her voice calm, placid, her speech direct. "The killer broke into the house, the door blown open with a bang through the use of Magic. James Potter shouted to Lily to get Harry out, but was murdered through Avada Kedavra, a green light that killed him. The killer was laughing and intercepted us as Lily carried Harry and tightly held my hand. The killer said, "Let me go, girl, and step aside." His voice was coolly calm and his red eyes glared with malicious intent. Lily shouted, "No!" She was desperate, and attempted to back away from him to save us. The killer coldly stated, "You need not die, girl. Hand over the boy and your treachery will be forgiven. I will not warn you again." Lily placed Harry on the ground, let go of my hand, then jumped over Harry and stood in front of him, shouting desperately, "Kill me instead, don't kill him! Please!" The killer called, "Stand aside!" Lily desperately shouted, "No! Kill me, not him, spare his life!" Again, Avada Kedavra was announced by the killer and the green light flashed, killing her. The sacrifice that still protects Harry today was made by an act that showed more love and kindness than anyone had, something the killer didn't understand, and would lead to his defeat."

Harry grasped Magic's hand in his and she firmly returned the grip. Through her knowledge, he was aware that Ron was looking sick, perhaps no longer wanting to hear the story. He didn't want to show that particular advantage yet, though, so Magic continued with the story he'd heard many times before. It didn't bother him. In fact, Harry found it to be encouraging that his parents would die for him, to protect him against the one who attempted to kill him, though he sometimes wished they were alive. As he thought about that, he remembered the first time he'd heard the story from Magic.

*** FLASHBACK ***

"Are you ever going to break anything like that again, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked Harry, who had been sitting in a chair for what felt like hours after he'd lashed out angrily with his flame of magic, having shattered a glass on the table. He'd been angry that Uncle Vernon wouldn't let him play with one of Dudley's toys, and while Magic had gone back to his room, Harry had been sitting in the chair with Uncle Vernon watching him. Magic wasn't with him, and he was crying, no longer angry but sad.

"No Uncle Vernon!" Harry cried, sobbing.

"Good." Uncle Vernon stated. "You can get to your room and no running, boy."

Harry, fearing more punishment, did as Uncle Vernon told him, walking up to the room. Once he was inside the room and the door was closed, Magic's arms wrapped around him and he leaned against her, crying loudly.

"I want my parents!" He shouted desperately as Magic's hands rubbed his back in precise, repetitive motions. "Give me my parents back!"

"I can't." Magic stated calmly.

"Meany!" Harry shouted angrily, hitting her in his anger.

"They are dead, and the dead can't be brought back to life." Magic stated.

"Why?" Harry asked angrily. "Why did they die and leave me here! I hate them!"

"Aunt Petunia has said to Dudley that she'd die to protect him. Your parents died to protect you, and since Aunt Petunia has said she loves Dudley, your parents must love you." Magic stated. "They must have wanted you to live."

"But I just want them back!" Harry cried as Magic rocked him.

"I'll tell you how they showed their love." Magic said.

Harry sniffled as he cried, but didn't say anything in reply. Despite his emotions, he wanted to hear the story.

"There was a bad man who wanted you dead." Magic said. "He did everything he could to kill you. Your father tried to stop him and died. Your mother tried to stop him and also died, because she wanted to die in place of you. She didn't want you dead. The bad man tried to kill you, but I could hold the green magical light in my hand because your mother died to save you."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked angrily. "You didn't even try it before!"

"Before your mother protected you, the magical lights went through me, but since the green light didn't go through me after your mother protected you, I know that's what made me able to hold the light." Magic stated. "I didn't understand that when you were that young, but I understand it now because I've learned a lot more."

"But you'll be here, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Magic responded. "I'll be here."

"And... My parents... What else can you tell me?" Harry asked.

"The same magic that protected you from your mother's sacrifice keeps you very safe here." Magic replied. "Very safe from others who might want to kill you."

"But why couldn't my mother keep me safe alive?" Harry asked.

"Because she was very brave and protected you against the bad man." Magic responded.

"I wish I was dead and they were alive." Harry said.

"If you die, I'll die." Magic stated, and Harry didn't want her to die.

"No!" He cried. "Stay alive!"

"Okay." Magic said. "Stay alive and I'll be alive."

"Okay..." Harry sobbed. "But I wish they didn't die."

"I know." Magic responded. "I'm here with you."

Harry spent the next few minutes crying in Magic's embrace, but he soon asked a question.

"My parents really loved me?" Harry asked. "And that's why they died?"

"Yes." Magic replied. "They loved you and protected you, and are protecting you now."

Harry wasn't quite aware of what he felt or what he wanted, but Magic knew as she always did.

"It's okay to be sad, but be proud too, that they loved you so much. If they didn't love you so much, you wouldn't have been protected." Magic said.

"Help me remember." Harry choked out. "Please."

"I'll tell you the story whenever you want." Magic responded, and she had. He no longer hated his parents. It took him a few years, but Harry's mindset changed, and he came to look on the event in a different way.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

After remembering the memory, Harry waited for Magic to continue the story, finding himself curious to know exactly how Ron was going to take it, and marveling at how Magic had known how to present it to him when he'd been young. Her words now were quite different.

"Harry was laying on the floor." Magic continued. "He and I didn't understand what had happened, though as it's Harry's understanding I relied on, I simply did what he wanted. He was happy as I touched his face and hair gently, watching the killer that had killed his parents, not understanding they would never rise again. Avada Kedavra was shouted again, and the green light came, once again, from the killers wand. I always wanted to see if I could touch the lights that were made by wizards wands, and reached for it. Before this moment, I couldn't touch the lights, but this time, I could touch it, held it in my hand. I didn't understand at the time why, but now understand that Lily's sacrifice allowed me to do this, or the light would have gone through my hand. I looked down at it and Harry enjoyed the knowledge, the feel of the magic."

Oops, Harry thought, having forgotten that particular part of the story, that, in his undeveloped mind, he'd wanted it to change. Magic had revealed that about him, then, Harry realized, but showed nothing. Ron would probably miss it, though, Harry thought without much worry, though wondered if it would do any harm to reveal that anyway.

"The green light grew brighter, stronger, larger." Magic continued. "I assumed the killer wanted the light back, and was running from it as a game, because Harry thought it was a wonderful new game. I threw it at him and it hit him, covered his body, continued moving and made the front of the house explode with a loud sound that caused discomfort in Harry's ears. I healed them, and picked him up, humming and rocking him as he sucked on my long hair, falling asleep quickly, relaxed in my arms."

Ron gulped, then said in a trembling voice, "How is killing ever a game?"

"I was three months old at the time." Harry said. "I didn't understand hardly anything at all. I only knew that Magic was from my flame, the flame of magic I feel in me. She always did what I want, still does except when we went to test wands. She didn't like that, and didn't want to test them anymore. Anyway, I didn't understand things well at three months old, but from what Magic has told me, it was hard for me for a week after I was left at the Dursley's house, since I wanted my parents, but I came to understand later that I was protected from those who wanted me dead. It hasn't been the best environment there, but it was okay."

"How..." Ron gulped again. "How do you feel about... What happened?"

"Sad that my parents died, but mainly, I'm glad they protected me from death. I sometimes wish they were here, but I don't dwell on it." Harry said. "What about you, Ron, do you have a family?"

"Yeah." Ron responded quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't talk about it, though, it doesn't seem fair."

"What doesn't seem fair?" Harry asked.

"That... Well... My parents are alive." Ron replied hesitantly.

"Oh, please, it's a fact, something that I've come to accept. Mine are dead, and I can enjoy your family vicar... Vic... Ah, forget it. Through you, I can enjoy them. I'll have to ask Hermione about that word later on, I bet she'd know." Harry said.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Hermione." Harry responded. "She's a very knowledgeable girl, maybe a bit of a know it all, but she's nice. She was the first one to treat me like an intelligent person, and now, you're the second."

"Well, seeing what you did with Greengrass... You can do things, you just can't see. I'm sorry about that by the way, mate. You don't know what you're missing." Ron said.

"No, I don't, and I don't miss something that I've never experienced. I just have a different outlook on life." Harry said. "Now, one thing I'd like to tell you, and please try to do this. You might want to help me with every little thing, but don't, not unless I ask for it."

"What about Magic?" Ron asked. "Can't you help him with everything?"

"Yes." Magic stated.

"That's not wise, though." Harry said. "That would only make me lazy, less reliant on the skills I can learn without her helping me. Sometimes, it's unavoidable and I actually need her help, but most of the time, I'll try something until I realize I can't do it without her help. Like cooking at the Dursley's house. Well, until I learned how to do it without her, that is."

"You know how to cook?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I've gotten pretty good at it, too." Harry said. "Don't you?"

"My mother does that for me." Ron said, sounding more confident now, more comfortable than before. "She does it for the entire family of nine, actually. I bet she'd love to have you over, but she might want to help you with every little thing."

"I've come to expect that from people in the magical world." Harry said. "I just hope the teachers aren't the same way. Professor Snape wasn't that way when he took me to get my school things, though I admit, I probably provoked him into not helping me with anything at all."

"I've heard bad news about Snape." Ron said. "He apparently prefers the Slytherins over everyone else."

"Who are the Slytherins?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin, it's one of the houses in Hogwarts. There's four of them, the Weasley's have always gotten into Gryffindor ever since I can remember. And people like Greengrass, they're Slytherins." Ron explained.

"So, the prejudice bigots are in Slytherin, then." Harry said, though didn't think that himself. He stated it to see how Ron would respond, hoping it would help him know what kind of a person he was.

"Yep, and all the bad ones." Ron stated.

"Exactly why do you make that sort of generalization?" Harry asked.

"That sort of what?" Ron sounded confused.

"You put everyone in the same category like that, saying all Slytherins are bad and rude. It's like saying all blind people can't do anything, and that's clearly not true even though people think it is. Watch how people treat me and think about that, Ron, it's not a good attitude to have." Harry said.

Ron said nothing in reply, only looked out the window. Magic glanced out the window as well, and Harry received a flood of information about trees, fields, and the places they were passing as she looked out the window. The silence continued until he heard the sound of a rolling cart, then a clattering outside the door. It slid open, and a woman said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"No, I've already got mine." Ron mumbled, and Harry heard the sound of crumpling paper as he shut off his link of knowledge from Magic.

Standing, Harry made his way to the cart, keeping his balance as the train swayed slightly, though it wasn't something he was used to doing. As he approached where the woman was, he asked, "Got any Mars Bars?"

"No, I'm afraid not, dear." She responded.

"Well, this should be interesting. We'll have a little of everything, then." Harry said.

"That's eleven sickles." The woman said.

Harry announced the amount, pouring it into his hand from his money bag. The woman, after he'd announced it, had stared at him oddly and said, "That's right, dear."

"Oh, I was just getting it out of my bag here." Harry said as he held out his hand with the money in it, she taking it from him. "I'm blind."

The woman gasped dramatically and said, "Oh, you poor dear! Let me help you with these, then. I'll put them all in this nice bag here."

Rather than feeling angry, Harry found he felt a little amused as he heard the woman piling the candy in the bag.

"Okay, dear, now it's right in front of you." She said, talking to him like he was a small child. Harry didn't show his annoyance, simply took the bag."

"Thanks, ma'am, and please, I'm not quite so young. Have a good day!" Harry said in a chipper voice.

The woman sounded a little flustered as Harry closed the door, turned, then made his way carefully back to his seat. As he sat down, he reached into the bag and felt the various packages.

"So, Ron, want anything?" Harry asked.

"You just... Blew that off like it didn't happen!" Ron said, amazed. "Mate, I'd have been really annoyed by that."

"It was annoying, believe me, but what's the use in showing that?" Harry asked. "It doesn't do anything. That's why I don't like stereotypes, why I don't like saying or thinking things like, everyone in Slytherin is bad, or everyone in Gryffindor is good, or whatever."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ron said thoughtfully.

"So, do you want anything?" Harry asked.

"Na, I've got these sandwiches from my mum." Ron said, and Harry heard the sound of paper again. "And she made me corn beef again, I hate that."

"If you don't want them, I suppose I'll have them. You can have some of these things, whatever they all are." Harry said, holding out the bag to him.

"Trust me, you don't want these, they're all dry." Ron said.

"If I had something, anything at all, even if I didn't like it, and I knew it was from my parents, you can believe I'd appreciate it because of the work they were willing to go through for me." Harry said. "You going to give those sandwiches up, or eat them, mate?"

"I suppose I'll have them." Ron said after a long moment. "I guess I really should appreciate what I get from my parents."

"The only thing I ever got from them was... Well, the only things, rather... Their sacrifice for me, the money they left me, and I'd give it all up just to spend a minute, a second with them." Harry said, blinking some tears from his eyes before he took a deep breath. "Okay, time to dig into the mystery."

Harry grabbed something that turned out to be a pastry, handing it to Magic. As he got another and Magic unwrapped hers, Ron said with surprise, "You can eat?"

"That's obvious." Magic responded placidly.

"I didn't think your magic could eat, that's neat." Ron said.

"Yep, she can." Harry responded. "It helps Magic to be stronger than if it was only me eating, I think."

"Can she survive if she doesn't eat, would it make your magic weaker?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, never tried that, don't want to try it." Harry replied.

"What's eating like, anyway, Magic?" Ron asked. "Do you taste that pastry, or what?"

"No." Magic said after she swallowed.

"Then how do you know if you like it or not?" Ron asked.

"Harry likes it. I like it." Magic stated. "I want what Harry wants, like what he likes. I am a part of Harry that does what he wishes."

"So..." Ron hesitated a moment, then as he took a bite, said, "Wha do yow get fwom iw?"

"How about swallowing first, Ron, that's disgusting." Harry said in reply.

Ron swallowed, then said, "What do you get from it anyway, Magic?" He sounded a bit sheepish.

"The pastry contains flower, salt, butter, and water. Approximate measurements to make it would be one-hundred twenty-five grams of flower, a third of a teaspoon of salt, fifty-five grams of butter, and forty milliliters of water." Magic said sedately.

"Trust me, it's far more enjoyable when I describe it." Harry said with a grin. "Magic deals in exact precision, cold, factual knowledge, pure rationality without emotion, pure calculation."

"And she's been with you all your life?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry responded. "It might not seem this way to you, but Magic's my best friend, the only friend I've ever had since being introduced to Hermione and you."

"Wow." Ron said, sounding awkwardly amazed.

At that moment, the door to the compartment was pushed open and Harry heard a rather arrogant boy's voice state, "I heard Potter's in this compartment."

"That's me." Harry said as he turned his head to face the voice. "Can I help you?"

"You really are blind." The boy said. "Don't worry, Potter, I've got your back and I'll help you with that."

As the boy came quickly closer, followed by a second pair of footsteps, Harry said, "Help me with what, exactly?"

"I'll unwrap that for you, of course." The boy said, as if he was someone important.

"He can do that himself, he doesn't need your help." Ron spoke up suddenly, sounding angry.

"Oh, I should have known. A Weasley." The boy drawled. "Believe me, Potter, you'll be much better off with us. I can help you sort out the wrong sort of families, and the Weasley's, you don't want to hang with them."

"Well, let's tally up the stats." Harry said conversationally. "I've got Ron Weasley across from me, who's never said a bias word to me or tried to help me with something as simple as unwrapping a pastry, hasn't judged me based on some stereotype about me, and is willing to work on his own views. Then, we've got you, what's your name again?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy said importantly.

Harry smirked, then stated in a low, intent voice, "I'm Bond. James Bond."

"What?" Malfoy asked in confusion.

"Oh, never mind. It's a reference from a muggle movie you probably wouldn't have seen." Harry said.

"Muggles, they're nothing but common trash." Malfoy stated.

"You..." Ron began furiously.

"Ron, no." Harry stated firmly, hearing him sigh. "Now, as I was saying. You have just proven my point with your very own prejudice. You've proven yourself unwilling to even get to know me, judge me before you meet me, call Muggles trash, and by the way I was raised by them, they're less helpful than you want to be. They actually know, unlike you, that a blind person can actually do things for himself. So, you've jumped in without even bothering to ask me anything! Why should I want to get to know a judging, prejudice bully such as yourself?"

"How dare you, Potter!" Malfoy shouted. "When my father hears about this..."

"Oh, here we go." Harry said with a bored sigh. "You must be a spoiled child type of person."

"You'll regret ever turning down my friendship, Potter!" Malfoy shouted angrily. "Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, let's go."

Harry heard three sets of footsteps leave the compartment, then Malfoy called, "Well, Greengrass? Come on!"

Harry recognized Daphne's voice when she stated quietly, "I have misjudged you, Harry Potter, and perhaps you as well, Weasley. Apologies." The door then closed and Harry felt his hands trembling a little.

"Well, that was fun." He said, trying to sound cheerful.

"You really took Malfoy down a peg, mate." Ron said, sounding amused and chuckling.

"I just met him, Ron. He might come around." Harry said.

"His family's a bunch of death eaters." Ron said. "You-know-who's lot."

"Really?" Harry asked firmly. "And I thought you were doing so well at trying to disregard those prejudice views of yours."

"Hey, at least I'm trying, I didn't say that to him!" Ron burst out suddenly.

"Look, I'm sorry." Harry said quietly. "I just... I don't want to see you going off and acting without thinking, is all, judging people before you meet them. That's happened to me, as you can see, and I don't like it much."

Ron sighed deeply, then said, "I know. I'll try, mate, but it's not going to be an instant thing, you know. I've grown up all my life hearing about things like that, people like Malfoy. I can't just let it go overnight."

"I know." Harry responded. "Believe me, I do. There was a girl at my muggle school. She never really became my friend, but she learned to stop helping me so much unless I asked for it. She was scared of Dudley's gang, unfortunately."

"Who's Dudley?" Ron asked.

"My cousin, someone else who's a bully." Harry said.

Ron said nothing after that, and while he finished his sandwiches, Harry opened a package of what looked like beans.

"Be careful with those." Ron warned him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Those are Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and they mean every flavor, too." Ron said. "You've got all the normal ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe."

"Wow." Harry said. "Well, this ought to be an adventure."

Harry took one of the beans and popped it in his mouth. Immediately, he felt like he was eating someone's vomit and spat it out onto the floor, his facial expression one of disgust. Ron was laughing.

"What!" Harry cried.

"Mate, you should have seen your face!" Ron said, then immediately called, "Oh... Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's normal vocabulary." Harry said, shrugging it off. "Besides, what would you do if you felt like you were eating someone's puke? It was disgusting! Magic, here, eat these. Unless you want one or two, or maybe the entire bag. Ron, you want some?"

"Sure, I'll have some." Ron said, carefully picking out a handful of the beans from the bag before Magic obediently began to eat them one after the other, her usual expression of placid calm on her face.

"I've never seen anyone eat those like that." Ron commented. "Must be an advantage not to taste the flavor, just be aware of the ingredients and such."

Magic nodded in a motion that wasted nothing, and was just enough to get the point across that she'd done so. As she ate the beans, Harry opened something that smelled like chocolate.

"Now this should be better." He said.

"Oh, those are chocolate frogs, mate." Ron said. "They come with cards of famous witches and wizards, too, but you probably won't be able to read them."

Harry ate the frog and held the card in his hand, feeling the smooth paper and a strange, unfamiliar magic that almost felt like some type of imprint of a person. As he handed it to Ron, he asked, "Will you read that to me?"

"Sure." He responded, then said, "There's a picture of Albus Dumbledore on the card. He's got half-moon glasses, a long beard, and a crooked nose. He's waving at me right now."

"Waving?" Harry asked. "The picture's moving, like a movie?"

"What's a movie?" Ron asked.

"It's a Muggle thing." Harry replied. "It's got something on the screen that shows you a sequence of events, usually it lasts a couple hours. How long does that last?"

"Not long." Ron replied. "Just a couple seconds. Now Dumbledore's gone, he moved on, I guess."

"What?" Harry asked, surprised. "Your pictures leave, too?"

"Yeah, of course they do." Ron responded. "Did you think it would stick around?"

"Well, with Muggle pictures, they're still. They don't move. It just captures a single moment in time." Harry said. "Really boring if you ask me."

"Yeah, sounds like it." Ron responded. "Our pictures talk, too, some of them, anyway. Want me to read you the description on the back?"

"Go for it." Harry smiled.

Ron cleared his throat and said, "Okay, it says this. Albus Dumbledore. Currently headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling."

"Interesting." Harry said. "Well, you can keep the card if you want it, it isn't useful to me."

"Well, I've got about six of him." Ron said. "Anyway, mind if I have some of those?"

"How about those sandwiches of yours?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I've finished them." Ron said.

"Well, sure, then." Harry said, grinning and glad to share what he had. The feeling was something he'd never before experienced, and he found it enjoyable.

They had fun sampling the variety of candy that Harry had purchased, Ron explaining what things were to him, and reading him the chocolate frog cards. The minutes passed, the train going up and down hills, turning here and there, and going over bumps in the track. Harry found the entire train ride experience so far to be a unique one, as he'd only experienced the movement of a car. It was different to experience a train track, the feel of turns different than what he'd feel in a car. Where a car's turns were smooth, the train's turns were sometimes a bit like the train was being forced to turn a specific direction, and all the turns were wider than most he'd felt in a car.

For once, there was actually a polite knock on the sliding door after a while, then it opened and Harry heard a boy ask in a voice of sad desperation, "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

"I'm afraid not." Harry responded.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" The boy wailed.

"I'm sure he'll turn up." Harry said comfortingly.

"Yes... Well if you see him..." The boy said in a miserable voice.

"We'll tell you." Harry said. "Good luck." The boy left, closing the door behind him.

"If I had a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I'm not one to talk. I brought Scabbers, my rat." Ron said.

"When did you get him?" Harry asked.

"He's been in my family for ages. He used to belong to Percy. Being in a family of six, I get everything second hand." Ron said.

"At least you get love. The Dursley's don't really show me that." Harry replied.

"Hey, want to see a spell?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Harry said. "Well, you can tell me what happens."

"Sure." Ron said casually, though sounded a little apologetic. He was trying, Harry thought. "So, I tried to turn him yellow, but nothing happened."

Harry heard him bend over, moving things around in what was likely his trunk. After a moment, he straightened back up.

"Here it is, got my wand. It's a little battered, but let's see." Ron cleared his throat, then the compartment door slid open again.

"Oh, Harry!" The voice of Hermione said with excitement. "I didn't know you'd be in here."

"Yep, just talking with Ron here." Harry responded.

"I don't suppose you've heard a toad around, have you? Neville's lost one." Hermione said in that familiar, bossy voice of hers.

"No, we haven't." Harry said.

"Oh, are you doing magic, then?" Hermione asked, likely directing her statement at Ron. "Let's see it, then."

She sat down next to Harry, as there was room on the seat. Ron cleared his throat a little nervously.

"Er, all right. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Ron said.

"Anything happen?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said. "Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magical at all, it was such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased. Of course, it's the very best school of witchcraft their is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"You know me, I'm Harry Potter." He said.

"And who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Potter's magic. Call me Magic." She stated.

"I've never heard of that before." Hermione said. "Are you sure she's not playing some type of prank on me, Harry?"

"No, she isn't. I'll show you. Magic, turn Scabbers yellow, will you?" Harry said.

Ron gasped along with Hermione and Neville.

"Wicked!" He said, amazed.

"Okay, turn him back, now." Harry said.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you're blind. Well, I didn't mean that offensively or anything, but you don't know what yellow is, do you? Well, I mean, obviously you do, but how could you turn him yellow when you don't know what yellow looks like?" Hermione spoke very fast.

"Magic knows what yellow looks like, even if I don't. She can see even though I can't." Harry explained.

"Oh." Hermione said, sounding at a bit of a loss. "Well, you were right, you know."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"The books. I read about you in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. They got some of the details right I'm sure, but others they didn't explain well at all. They also don't seem to know that you're blind." Hermione explained.

"Figures." Harry said.

"Well, we better go and look for Neville's toad. You better change, too, I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione said, then left with Neville.

"Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not in it." Ron said, throwing his wand into his trunk.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I know her attitude's a bit rude, maybe, but I think she's covering up her own nervousness at being here. She probably doesn't want to look bad, so she's showing her knowledge, the only thing she's got."

Ron took a deep breath, then let it out.

"Maybe." He said. "I just... She comes off as bossy. Like you said earlier, a bit of a know it all, though I'd say more than a bit."

"Well, better get changed, I suppose." Harry said, putting his shrunken trunk on the ground.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's my trunk. I got it at this shop for people like me. Oh... What was it called... Magic, help me out here. What was the name of that disabilities shop?" Harry asked.

"Specialty Magical Needs." Magic stated.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you." Harry said as he unshrunk his trunk.

"Wow!" Ron said. "I want one of those!"

"I bet I could get you one." Harry said, opening the third compartment. Ron let out a gasp of amazed surprise as Harry took one of his school robes, then closed the trunk and put it on over his clothes.

"Wicked!" Ron breathed again.

Harry shrugged, shrunk his trunk, put it back in his pocket, then sat back down.

"Magic, do we match?" He asked as he turned toward her.

"No." Magic responded.

"What a shame." Harry said. "Oh well, doesn't mean too much that we don't. So, you said you had six siblings, did you, Ron?"

"Yeah." Ron responded. "Bill and Charlie are the eldest, and everyone but Ginny's gone to Hogwarts. She's my younger sister."

"So, what do your eldest brother's do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Charlie's gone to Romania studying Dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts. Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I guess you wouldn't get that living with Muggles. Someone tried to rob a high security vault." Ron said.

"What happened to them?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, that's why it's been such big news. My dad says it's probably a dark wizard who did it. They'd have to be powerful to get in and out without being caught." Ron explained. "Whenever something like this happens, people get scared. They think you-know-who's behind it."

"Yeah, who is you-know-who, anyway?" Harry asked. "I keep hearing that reference, but I don't actually know who that is."

"The one who killed your parents." Ron said.

"Yeah, but what's his name?" Harry asked.

"It's... Well, people don't say it." Ron said, shuddering. "It's scary."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"You don't know how terrifying it was for people, mate. He-who-must-not-be-named did a lot more killing than just getting rid of your parents. People are afraid that if you say his name, he'll show up again." Ron said.

"Sounds like utter nonsense." Harry stated. "What is it?"

"I don't want to say." Ron said.

"Oh, come on." Harry said. "Look, I doubt he's going to show up, and I'm curious. Please?"

"Okay." Ron said, took a deep breath, then stated, "V-v-vo... I can't."

Harry let out a sigh.

"Oh, well." He stated. "Guess I'll just have to wait on that one."

"How about Quidditch, the sport for, magical... But, you wouldn't be able to play." Ron said, his voice glum.

"Tell me anyway, I'm curious." Harry stated.

"Well, people fly around on brooms." Ron responded. "There's seven people on each team that fly around this field, with three goal hoops on either end. One person blocks the three hoops while three others pass a ball back and forth, which is known as a Quaffle. If you get the Quaffle through the hoop, it's a score of ten points. There's a pair of beaters, too, who swing bats to intercept flying balls known as Bludgers. They fly around on their own, trying to knock players off their brooms. The beaters job is to hit them toward the opposing team, and block them from hitting their team members. With me so far?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "The three people that pass this Quaffle, what are they called?"

"Chasers." Ron said.

"Who's the last player?" Harry asked.

"That's the seeker. Their job is to look for the snitch. It's this little golden ball with wings, and if the seeker catches it, that team gets a hundred and fifty points." Ron said.

"Sounds like it would be fun to play, though I don't know exactly how I'd feel flying on a broom. And, since I can't see, watching the game would probably be boring." Harry said. "I've never been a fan of loud crowds, either, so I probably won't watch the games much."

"Why don't you like loud crowds, mate?" Ron asked as he moved things around in his trunk again, probably getting out his robes.

"Think of it like this." Harry said. "You see things around you, right, and you can tell one thing from another?"

"Yeah." Ron responded.

"For me, being in a loud crowd's like being in a place where everything looks the same, and everything's the same color. So you wouldn't be able to tell what's what." Harry said. "It's disorienting, and it makes my ears ring and hurt because it's so loud."

"I've never noticed that before." Ron said. "For me, it's fun, cheering on my team. We've had little get togethers at our house before, watching Quidditch on the wireless."

"The wireless, what's that?" Harry asked.

"Wizarding radio." Ron explained, pulling his robes on.

"Looks like we're coming up to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I can feel the train starting to slow down. It's slight, and I'm not surprised you didn't notice it." Harry said.

"Wow." Ron replied, his eyes wide with amazement. "That's pretty cool you can do that!"

"I'll show you more cool things, like this." Harry said with a grin, pulling out his cane and letting it unfold.

"Wicked!" Ron breathed.

"That must be your favorite word." Harry said with a chuckle.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Harry heard a voice echo throughout the train.

"This is it, then." He said as his stomach lurched with a combination of nervousness and excitement. Magic stood next to him, blandly looking around the compartment. Harry's heart pounded, and when the train slowed to a complete stop and he heard its doors open, he nervously started toward the compartment door.

"Do me a favor, Ron, and don't let me wander off in the wrong direction." Harry said.

"No problem, Mate." Ron responded. Together, the trio left the train with Harry in the lead, anticipating what Hogwarts would be like, and feeling a bit nervous to go to this magical school he knew nothing about. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sorting and the Feast

Everyone pushed their way on to a platform as they exited the Hogwarts express. The air was cold and Harry shivered a little before he heard a loud, booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

With a wide grin, Harry began moving toward the voice.

"Firs' years this way!" The man's voice boomed again.

"Can't get lost with him calling out, eh mate?" Ron called.

"Nope, it's great!" Harry responded.

"Firs' years this way! Anymore firs' years, anymore!" The man boomed.

Harry, judging he was close enough, stopped and waited.

"Firs' years this way!" He called again. "Anymore firs' years?"

After a few moments, the man told them to follow him. It was easy for Harry to do so, as his footsteps were loud. Along with the steps of the others also heading in the same direction, Harry was able to stay on the path. As he walked, he tapped his cane from side to side and could hear people whispering and talking about him, though paid them no mind.

Harry slid and stumbled a little on the steep, narrow path, but was able to maintain his footing. He heard others doing the same, even thought he heard someone bump tree branches. He could hear someone sniffing a few times, but otherwise, there wasn't much talking.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in Jus' a sec, jus' round this bend here." The booming man announced over his shoulder to the students.

Harry rounded the bend and heard the other students letting out expressions of awe and amazement. Ron, behind him, remarked, "It's so huge, mate, wish you could see it! It's got these towers rising really high into the sky, and the lake's like a mirror, reflecting things!"

"No more'n four in a boat!" The booming man said.

Harry tapped his cane as he moved onward, then Ron said, "Left, Harry!"

Harry turned left and tapped one of the boats with his cane. He stepped inside, stumbling a little as it moved in the water. Behind him, Ron followed with Magic. Hermione was the last to enter their boat, and Harry heard the other students organizing themselves.

"Everyone in?" The booming voiced man shouted. "Right then, forward!"

Harry felt the boat begin to move silently through the lake. There were no waves to disturb the water, so the ride was rather unremarkable. Harry anticipated actually getting into Hogwarts more than the boring ride there, wanting to hear what things would sound like, experience what classes would be like compared to the Muggle schools he'd attended. Curiously, Harry reached one of his hands carefully over the side of the boat and touched the ice cold water, glad he didn't have to swim.

"Heads down!" The man shouted to everyone.

Harry lowered his head as the boats continued to move, then a few seconds later, Hermione said, "You can raise your head now, Harry." He did so, then a few moments later, felt the boat bump against something.

Everyone began climbing out and Harry followed, hearing the sound of rocks and pebbles under his shoes, feeling the uneven ground under his feet. The large man called out after a few moments, "Oy there, this yer toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville cried out in delight.

Harry smiled, glad that he was able to reunite with his pet. They all climbed from the harbor through a passage way and found themselves on smooth grass. Harry continued to follow the footsteps to a set of steps, which were rather long. Once at the top, he heard the large man knock three times on a door after ensuring Neville still had his toad, and that everyone was there. It swung open silently, and Harry heard a woman say with a bit of a Scottish accent, "Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here."

Harry followed the rest of the students into the entrance hall. The only way he knew it was inside was because of the temperature change in the air. Otherwise, it was so large it almost sounded like the outside did. Listening carefully, he was able to pick out the echo from the walls and ceiling, but the room was quite large. Curiously, he tapped his cane on the floor a bit before allowing it to slide along the ground smoothly, not picking it up as it slid over the stone floor. It wasn't completely smooth, and Harry used his cane to get a feel for the floor as he followed the woman's steps and those of the other students. To his right, he could hear many students talking in what was likely another room. They were soon led into a small room that they crowded in to, waiting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The woman said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule- breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She paused for a moment, then said, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

As she exited the room, Harry turned and said, "Ron?"

"Here, mate." Harry turned more to his left.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"I think it was Professor McGonagall." Ron responded.

"I know her." Hermione interjected. "She's the one who took me shopping with my parents, and teaches transfiguration."

"How are we sorted?" Harry asked.

"Not sure." Ron said. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred says it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry said nothing, only swallowed nervously. He turned to face the door where Professor McGonagall had left, his heart pounding in his chest. He'd only remembered feeling this nervous when he knew he'd be punished by the Dursley's for doing something unnatural, but he didn't have that to worry about here. Magic's right hand clasped his left in response to his wishes, gripping firmly. Harry returned the grasp tightly, squeezing her hand and listening to Hermione whispering very fast under her breath, going over all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry was just starting to try and calm down a little when he heard several people scream behind him, jumping in startled surprise. He immediately released Magic's hand and spun around, turning his head left and right in a vain attempt to listen for any danger. Instead of danger, he heard people talking, though their voices seemed somewhat further away than usual even though they were close. It was almost as if their voices were an echo of something that once was, though it was very slight and he doubted most people noticed.

"Forgive and forget, I say. We ought to give him a second chance." A man was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost... I say, what are you all doing here?" Another said, probably having noticed all the students.

"New students!" The first man that had spoken said. "About to be sorted, I suppose."

"That's right." Harry said. Though his heart beat hard and he was calming from fear, he didn't let that stop him from speaking.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" The first man stated. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now." Professor McGonagall's familiar, serious tones stated sharply. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Harry listened intently for the footsteps of the people that were echoes of what once had been, but heard nothing, no sign of movement at all.

"Professor, why don't they have footsteps?" Harry asked curiously, though felt a little nervous at asking a question to someone in authority who's class he wasn't yet in, and someone who's time sounded like she didn't want to waste.

"Because they're ghosts, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall responded briskly. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Harry hated lines. He could never stay in them reliably. With a sigh, he did his best to do so, following the person in front of him and occasionally tapping their foot with his cane. After about the third time that happened, the boy said in the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy, "Stop that, Potter."

"I can't stop, that's how I get around." Harry said. "Unless you want me to grab your shoulder."

"Is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked as they all stopped.

"No problem, Professor." Harry said in reply.

They continued moving, entering the great hall. Harry heard a great deal of whispering, imagining that the people sitting down were staring and pointing at him as he followed the footsteps of the others. He felt himself trembling a little, and Magic's strong, unnaturally warm hands rested on his shoulders, silently supporting him, but not leading him. Harry sighed and felt a little more relaxed at that, hearing Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry had no idea what she was talking about, and felt too nervous to ask, though thought it might have something to do with the unfamiliar and very complex magic he could feel above him. Eventually, they stopped, and Harry got the sense that everyone was staring at him, even the other first years. He heard a clatter as something was set down in front of them, then heard something placed on top of the first item. A few moments passed before he heard a man's voice begin to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, though I have none, For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone began clapping, so Harry did, too. They slowed to a stop after a few moments as Ron said, "So we've just got to try on a hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll!"

"You're so gullible, there's no way." Harry said, remembering the description of the Mountain Troll in one of his books.

Harry nervously stood with the rest of the first years, wondering exactly where he was going to be placed. He supposed he did feel brave above all, but that wasn't the strongest thing of all. At the moment, that was his nervousness and perhaps a bit of queasiness. Harry took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, wishing he and Magic could hug. He didn't think such displays of affection would be allowed in the middle of the great hall, though, and didn't really feel too keen on doing such a thing in front of everyone. Magic didn't move, simply kept her hands grasping his shoulders.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall called after Harry heard a step. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry heard the stumbling steps of the girl who's name had been called, listening as she sat. A few moments passed before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Students cheered and clapped as the girl made her way to the Hufflepuff table. That could be a problem, Harry thought nervously to himself. He didn't know how he was going to make his way to the proper table without Magic's help when the time came.

Susan Bones was also put in Hufflepuff. Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw, and Harry noticed the majority of the cheering and clapping at another table. He felt relief, thinking he would simply follow the loudest cheers.

Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin along with Daphne Greengrass. Harry heard the names called as he waited, hoping he wouldn't be picked last. He remembered the times in his classes when that had happened, but more so, he recalled the greater amount of times when he was asked to sit off to the side while everyone else got to run around and play, or perform assignments in pairs. He was determined not to let that happen this time, but common sense caught up with his emotions soon enough. The names were being called alphabetically based on their last name.

Harry noticed that the hat's decision would sometimes be immediate, but other times, it would take a while. Seamus Finnigan took at least a minute before he was declared a Gryffindor by the hat. Hermione was next, and she also went to Gryffindor. Harry heard Ron groan.

As Neville Longbottom's name was called, Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach, hoping that he wouldn't be sitting there with the hat on his head for so long that Professor McGonagall told him there had been some kind of mistake, or worse, told him that a blind kid couldn't learn anything at Hogwarts because they didn't know how to deal with him. Harry swallowed as he heard the hat make Neville a Gryffindor, heard people laughing as he realized Neville had to return to the stool for some reason, then the next name was called.

Malfoy went to Slytherin, and Harry decided immediately that if he had a choice, Slytherin wouldn't be one of his preferences given how Malfoy had acted around him on the train. After several more names had been called, Harry heard his own. Trembling, he stepped out of line, still feeling nervous. Magic stayed with him, and as he made his way up to the stool, he could hear people whispering.

"Potter, is that really Harry Potter?"

"The boy who lived is blind, blind? Oh, that poor boy."

"If he's in my house I'll help him."

Many others were whispering as well, and when Harry missed the stool and was quietly directed to turn left by Professor McGonagall, his face burned with embarrassment. He trembled as he sat down, Magic standing behind him, hands still on his shoulders firmly. Harry felt the hat lower over his head and ears, muffling the sounds he heard.

"Hmm." A voice said in his ear. "Interesting, quite interesting. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, very interesting. So where shall I put you?"

Harry clutched his still unfolded cane in his hands and thought, 'Not Slytherin.'

"Not Slytherin, eh?" The small voice asked as Harry felt his heart pounding and hands trembling. "Well, well. I do believe you're quite right, Mr. Potter. what courage you've shown over your years of life thus far, and not wishing help from Magic even though she'll do anything you desire. My, my, you do show great courage and bravery. Yes, I see there's only one place where you truly belong, so I wish you well in GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted to the hall, and as the hat was lifted off his head and he shakily stood, he heard an explosion of cheers so loud his ears rang. He also heard several people hurriedly getting up even as he started to walk toward the Gryffindor table with Magic still behind him. He could hear them headed toward him, and decided to take his first brave action.

"Please, stop!" He shouted, though they either didn't hear him, which was likely, or they thought he was being stupid. With a thought, Magic amplified his voice and Harry called, "Please stop!"

The cheering and movement stopped instantly.

"Thank you." He said, his voice echoing around the entire hall, his legs shaking hard, his voice trembling, as he'd never liked any form of public speaking. "I can get there with simple directions, I don't need an entire crowd of people swarming around me. That's not helpful, it's a hindrance."

Harry removed the amplification on his voice and heard people moving back to the table, making his way carefully toward it. After a few seconds, he heard Hermione say, "This way, Harry." He followed her voice gratefully, then sat down, listening to people talking and whispering.

"If everyone will please calm down, we will continue with the sorting." Professor McGonagall's sharp voice called everyone back to order, though some still whispered and pointed as Harry folded up his cane and Magic gracefully sat next to him.

"Do you want anything described?" Hermione asked from his right side, her voice quiet and almost a whisper.

"No, not yet." Harry responded. "But thanks."

Dean Thomas was sorted into Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin went to Ravenclaw, and Harry waited with anticipation for Ron to be sorted, hoping he would get to Gryffindor as well. When it was announced that he did, Harry clapped and cheered with the rest of them, Ron sitting next to Magic on the bench.

"Well done, Ron. Excellent." Harry heard a pompous voice say from across the table. "By the way, Mr. Potter, I'm Percy Weasley, and if you need any help at all, with anything, I'd be more than happy to assist you."

He sounded like one of the overly helpful types, who was strictly following the rules and wanted to make himself look impressive, Harry thought. He decided to politely rebuff him.

"I appreciate that, but since Hermione or Magic are so close, I'll ask one of them to help me. I won't inconvenience you." He said.

"That reminds me. Precisely why weren't you sorted, young lady?" Percy asked. "I presume you are Magic."

"Yes. I'm Harry's magic. Harry is in Gryffindor. It's illogical for me to be anywhere other than where Harry is, since I'm his magic." She stated placidly.

Everyone was becoming silent, Harry noticed, and Hermione quietly said, "Professor Dumbledore's standing up at the front of the hall."

"Welcome!" Harry heard a kind, but elderly voice say welcomingly, as if he was very pleased to see them all there. He turned his head to the left to face it. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry heard everyone clapping and cheering, grinning a little as he did the same. He also noticed the aroma of food that he hadn't smelled before, his stomach growling its hunger to him.

"He sounds a bit mad." Harry said uncertainly.

"He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" Percy Weasley announced.

"You don't have to worry about reaching across the table." Harry said kindly. "Hermione, would you mind helping me a little?"

"Allow me to help you." Magic stated sedately.

"Sure." Harry said. "Go ahead."

Harry felt a soothing rush of power, a closer kinship with Magic, just as he had when he'd told her she didn't have to test anymore wands. He listened to her as she helped him, hearing people talking and whispering around him.

"How do you know what he likes?" Ron asked. "He's not said anything."

"I'm a part of Harry, his magic. I know what he wishes, wants, and needs." Magic explained.

"But how?" Ron asked.

"I'm a part of Harry." Magic said.

"Don't bother, she won't answer you any further than that." Harry said. "She'll just give you the same answer in an unending, tireless loop of endless patience and an answer that won't change. You didn't change the wording of your question enough, Ron. Watch. Magic, how do you know what I need and want?"

"You know." Magic stated.

"Well..." Harry trailed off sheepishly. "She knows I know, so won't answer me."

"Magic, how do I even ask you a question like that without getting the same kind of answer?" Ron asked. "You're kind of hard to talk to."

"Ask based on what I've told you. Think." Magic stated.

"Okay..." Ron trailed off for a moment. "How are you aware of what Harry wants, exactly? I know you're a part of him, but what makes you aware of all that?"

"You're aware of your limbs, how they feel. I'm aware of Harry and how he feels, what he needs and wishes, what he thinks and remembers." Magic stated.

"That doesn't really explain much." Ron said.

"Think of it like this, Ron." Harry responded. "You know if your hand is hurting, and won't do whatever it was that made it hurt. Right?"

"Of course." Ron replied.

"Well, Magic's the same way with me, but her awareness is of me, everything I am. She's lovely and accommodating, and nothing but a cold, calculating, rational being who's changeless, except for physically growing like I do." Harry said.

"That sounds quite insulting." Percy said.

"But it's true, and I wouldn't have her any other way. Steady as a rock, my Magic is." Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Truth is best." Magic responded, and Harry felt the soothing feeling increase for a moment.

"So, what have I got today?" Harry asked. He knew Magic was going to tell him verbally, as he didn't want anyone to be aware of his link of knowledge yet.

"Meat at six o'clock, vegetables at nine, potatoes at twelve, salad at three. Water at one o'clock next to your plate on the table." Magic stated.

"Thanks." Harry said, taking a drink from his goblet. "Fancy things here, I guess."

"Do you need help cutting that, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry struggled with cutting his meat.

"I'll get it eventually, I just need to practice." Harry responded as Magic efficiently cut her own next to him.

"Well, part of your stake's about to go off the plate." Hermione said.

Harry sighed, found it with his fork, and tried again. He managed to slice his meat, though crudely, then began to eat. The meal was superbly delicious, something even he hadn't managed to do with his own cooking just yet, and Aunt Petunia's cooking couldn't amount too. Even the restaurants he'd occasionally been too weren't as good as this. Before he knew it, Harry was on seconds, people around him participating in idle conversation that he listened to, but didn't engage in. People spoke about their families, and Hermione told everyone her parents were dentists. When Harry was asked a question, it wasn't about his family.

"How'd you go blind?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"I didn't." Harry replied as he faced him. "I was born without my optic nerve."

"Optic what?" Seamus sounded confused.

"It's how you can see, basically." Harry said. "When you look at something, your eye uses the information from light that's reflected from the object, if it's the plate or your food, to tell you everything about it. All the information is focused by different parts of the eye, then it's sent along the optic nerve to your brain, where you recognize a stake, a plate, a person, a door. Without that nerve, your mind won't get anything, so it's like not having eyes at all."

"So, do you see darkness?" Dean Thomas asked.

"No, I don't see anything." Harry responded. "It's not darkness, I just don't have any sight. I don't really know how to explain that, but it's like not having it to begin with, so I don't really know what it is."

"You obviously know to face people when they talk to you, and other skills you wouldn't know unless someone taught you. Who did that?" Hermione asked.

"Sharen, a woman who taught me all these things, including how to use my cane, how to talk to people, not to rock in chairs which I do love, by the way, and a lot of other things. She was the kindest person I know, second to Magic, of course." Harry said.

"Don't take offense, as I mean none, but Magic doesn't seem kind." Percy stated. "She seems quite blunt."

"She is." Harry said. "I like that, though, from her. She'll always tell me the truth in a manner that wasts no purpose. Oh yeah, Hermione, I had a question for you."

"Yes?" She prompted.

"I was talking to Ron about his family on the train, and told him I could enjoy it through him. Vicar, something." Harry said.

"Vicariously. That means you would enjoy his family through him, as you stated." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Harry replied.

"Wouldn't Magic know that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, more than likely, but I wanted to ask you because I want to be your friend, and I thought you could give me the information. I don't want to become so isolated that I rely on Magic for everything. She understands that, and I assure you, isn't jealous. Magic, are you jealous?" Harry asked.

"No." Magic stated.

"Thanks." Hermione said emotionally. "That's... Well, it's probably one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me."

"Glad to help." Harry said, hearing a commotion further down the table. "What is happening down there, I wonder."

"It looks like the Gryffindor ghost is pulling his head partly off his neck. Disgusting, and while we're eating?" Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Oh, look, desserts!" Hermione said.

"I've still not finished eating yet." Harry said. "What's there?"

"Ice cream, pies, chocolate eclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, treacle tarts, there's a lot, probably anything you could think of." Hermione explained. "And it looks like another plate appeared above yours, too."

"Magic, would you?" Harry asked. "I'd ask you, Hermione, but it's a little easier for the moment."

"I don't mind." Hermione responded. "It's fascinating to watch Magic's movements. She's different than everyone else."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"When she reaches for something, she does so in the most efficient way possible. She doesn't waste any motion at all. For example, I might reach a little too high to be sure I'm reaching over your glass of water, here. But Magic reaches for something so that the sleeve of her robe is just barely above everything, and isn't touching it at all. Other people might shake a little bit, but she doesn't. She holds something completely steady, so nothing falls off the serving spoon, or whatever she's holding." Hermione said. "She always looks very serene, and when she looks at something or someone, she does so like she's able to remember them at a glance. How can Magic see and you can't?"

"Ask her." Harry said.

"Oh. Right." Hermione sounded a little sheepish. "Magic, how can you?"

"Your question's incomplete." Magic stated.

"You know, how can you see? Why?" Hermione asked.

"I can see as you can see, with eyes. I see because I'm aware of more than Harry, because that's what Harry wishes, and because I have optic nerves." Magic said.

"That's fascinating. I wouldn't think she could... You could see, Magic, as Harry's blind." Hermione said.

Magic didn't respond, simply turned back to gathering desserts for Harry, which were all finger foods. Harry finished eating and started in on his desserts, and as he did so, he felt a slight spike of magic and realized his dinner plate was gone, perhaps having been vanished.

"I wonder how that's done." Harry said curiously. "How they knew I was finished with that."

"Magic, my dear Watson." Hermione stated in an imitation of Sherlock Holmes.

"Okay, Sherlock. No Hermione explanation this time?" Harry asked with a grin, glad she was relaxed enough to joke with him, though suspecting that probably wouldn't last too long. Given her nature for wanting to study hard, he thought she'd probably stop that when classes started piling on more work.

"I don't actually know yet." Hermione said. "I haven't bothered to look into that, but I do know that the kitchen below us is an exact replica of the great hall, with the exception of some things that it wouldn't have. Presumably, they use a simple spell to make the pots and pans of food appear here from where they are in the kitchen."

"Hmm." Harry said to himself.

The students continued to talk to one another, and after about fifteen or twenty minutes, the desserts vanished. Everyone went silent again, so Harry assumed Professor Dumbledore was about to make another speech, hopefully longer than the last one. Harry faced him as he heard his throat clear.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, though he was one of the few students who did. Hearing not much else but silence, Harry quickly stopped, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"He's not serious, Percy?" Harry muttered.

"Must be." Percy responded in a contemplating voice. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. The forest's full of dangerous beasts, everybody knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

So, Percy was a prefect, Harry thought curiously to himself. Professor Dumbledore wasn't quite finished just yet, though.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Professor Dumbledore called. Harry barely heard the sound of something moving through the air, then felt something appear under his hand. It was a paper, he realized, with braille letters for the words to the song. At least the Headmaster was anticipating some of his needs, Harry thought with a grin.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry barely heard his own singing over the mess of every single individual, practically, singing different songs. He and Magic sang the same tune, of course, and in perfect synchronicity, though he doubted anyone heard them. The words to the song were rather strange, and they were two of the last to stop. Two people at the Gryffindor table were singing to what sounded like a slow song that Harry wasn't quite familiar with at the end, and when they reached the end of the song, Professor Dumbledore was one of the few who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music!" He said, sounding joyful. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry stood with everyone else, saying, "Hermione, want to guide me?"

"Sure." She said. "How should I best do that?"

"I'll take your right arm." He responded as he unfolded his cane. Though Hermione would lead him, he always felt a little awkward walking without his cane unfolded, unless he was in a familiar environment, small room, or walking with Magic leading him.

They walked from the great hall and entered the entrance hall, the rest of the students walking to different areas of the school around them. Harry heard the hundreds of footsteps, feeling intimidated, as he always did, by the large crowd. Before he got too far, he said, "Wait just a sec."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Harry rose his left hand, held the compass button on his watch, then stated, "Begin map. Hogwarts. Great hall to Gryffindor dorm."

The watch beeped twice and said in a clear voice he could hear, "Map begin."

"Okay, let's go." Harry said.

"I've never heard of a watch like that before." Hermione said, sounding quite intrigued. "How does it work? Where did you get it? Is there a place you can go to get anything else you might need? What about a Brailler, what do you do in that case? Do you use a slate and stylus?"

"Hermione, calm down!" Harry chuckled as they hurried to catch up to the rest of the students. "I'll get to them one at a time, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione said, though sounded breathless, eager to learn.

"How'd you know about the Brailler and such, anyway?" He asked.

"I did a little background reading. Since I knew you'd be joining me at Hogwarts, I thought it would be a good idea to learn about things the blind use. I already knew a little, of course, but wanted to improve my knowledge." Hermione said.

"Maybe you can learn how to read Braille, and write it, too." Harry said.

"I've already started to learn the alphabet. I thought it would be helpful if I knew braille, so I could write you letters through the post if we ever became friends." Hermione said.

"I already consider you a friend, Hermione, so you're free to write me letters any time you want. So, you had questions about the watch." Harry said.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "Where did you get it?"

"It's a shop in Diagon Alley called special magical needs, or something like that. They've got all sorts of other things, too, including this cool Brailler that can also transcribe print to braille and braille to print. It runs off of magic, apparently." Harry said.

"I'd love to learn how that works." Hermione eagerly responded. "So much for me needing to learn braille."

"It's more personal if you write it in braille than print. It shows me you're actually trying to understand me." Harry said.

"I... Yeah. I'll keep learning braille, then." Hermione said, sounding emotional again, as if she was about to cry, though Harry guessed it was from joy.

Hermione asked him no more questions, and they climbed up steps and walked through corridors that Harry lost track of, glad he had his watch to map the rout for him. He yawned, tired, though still attentive to where he was going. When they stopped quite suddenly, Harry said, "Are we there?"

"No, there's walking sticks floating in mid air." Hermione responded.

Harry heard the sticks being tossed and Percy called, "Peeves! Show yourself!"

Harry heard a sound as if someone was letting the air out of a balloon.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Percy asked.

Harry heard a pop, felt some type of magic at the same moment, and Hermione gasped a little beside him.

"Oooooooh!" He said, cackling in an evil manner. "Ickle firsties! What fun!"

"Magic, make those walking sticks get him out of the way, will you?" Harry asked.

Harry then heard laughter, Peeves shouting, and the walking sticks hitting each other and moving swiftly down the corridor. He heard them clatter to the ground, then nothing but silence.

"No magic in the corridors, Mr. Potter." Percy said firmly. "As this is your first infraction, I will warn you this time."

"I'll remember that." Harry responded. "Oh, yeah, Dumbledore did say that in his speech, didn't he?"

"He did." Hermione replied, then quoted, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"What are you, a tape recorder?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm Commander Data." Hermione replied, grinning.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he's from Star Trek, The Next Generation. He's an android, so he can remember everything that anyone says to him." Hermione said. "My memory isn't that perfect, but it's pretty good."

"You'll want to watch out for Peeves." Percy said after they continued on. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

"Password?" A woman's voice asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy responded. Harry remembered.

"It's a portrait that opens, so you'll have to step over." Hermione said as they approached.

Harry tapped it with his cane, heard the woman in the portrait gasp, then stepped through easily, Hermione behind him and Magic in front of him.

The room they entered was warm, and Harry could hear a fire crackling merrily in a fireplace. He stepped further into the room and heard Percy say, "Girls through this staircase, boys follow me."

"Goodnight, Magic and Hermione." Harry said.

"Goodnight." Magic stated.

"Night, Harry." Hermione said as he let her go and followed the boys.

Harry began walking up the steps to the boys dormitory, feeling oddly lonely without Magic by his side. It was similar to how he'd felt when Magic remained home at the Dursley's doing house work, and he went off to school. It wasn't long before he heard a series of surprised screams, though.

"Remain here." Percy said.

Harry and the others pressed themselves against the wall as Percy hurried back down the stairs.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"They just turned into a slide!" One of the girls stated.

"I wondered if this would happen." Hermione said.

"Why, exactly?" Percy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked with a huff. "Magic's part of Harry, she's his magic, so of course she'd be recognized as a boy even though she looks like a girl."

"I'll have to contact Professor Dumbledore about this, I suppose. Mr. Potter, come down here, please." Percy said.

Harry did so, entering into the open room again.

"You may have a seat while I take the rest of your class mates to their dormitory. Your magic, Magic, presents a small problem that Professor McGonagall must be notified about." Percy said.

"She could stay here in the common room. Right, Magic?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Magic stated.

"She doesn't need sleep, doesn't need to change clothes, and doesn't need to shower or freshen up at all." Harry said. "She'll be fine here."

"Is that correct, Magic?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Magic responded.

"Very well, then. If both of you are sure, you may go with your class mates, Mr. Potter. I will still inform Professor McGonagall about this, however." Percy said.

"That's fine." Harry responded, heading back to the staircase.

Percy led them to their dormitory, and once inside, Harry held the compass button on the watch and said, "Stop mapping." The watch beeped twice.

"Mapping stopped." It stated.

"That's pretty cool, Harry." Neville said a little nervously.

"I've got a lot of cool goodies." Harry responded.

"This bed by the window, there's no trunk here." Ron said, confused.

"I've got mine in my pocket." Harry said, walking over to the four-poster bed. He placed his trunk at the end, then expanded it.

"I still think that's wicked." Ron said in amazement.

"You and I both." Harry replied with a grin. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight." Ron said, the others muttering their bedtime salutations. After dressing in his night clothes, Harry climbed into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep, exhausted. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 First Classes and Beginnings of Unity

Harry woke earlier than everyone else, and carefully made his way around the dormitory, eventually making his way to the bathroom and back to his bed. After getting out clothes, Harry went back, found one of the showers which was already stocked with supplies, and took his shower. It was five thirty by the time he got out of the shower and dressed in his uniform. Everyone else was still asleep, but Harry decided it might be best for him to make his way to the great hall early. After exiting the dormitory, Harry reversed the map to the Gryffindor Dormitory, and set the Great Hall as a mapped location that he could find from anywhere, along with the Gryffindor common room. After entering the common room, Harry walked over to Magic and hugged her.

"How was your night?" Harry asked.

"I remained aware of you." Magic stated in reply.

"Well, time to go find the great hall. Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Magic said, standing.

Harry had unfolded his cane before walking down the stairs, so simply made his way toward where he thought the portrait hole was. He was off by a few feet, but after noticing the difference between the wall and the back of the portrait, pushed it open as if it was on hinges. He climbed out with Magic behind him, then began walking down the corridor.

"Turn left in ten meters." The watch announced.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry jokingly responded.

After following the watches directions for about fifteen minutes, Harry found himself in the entrance hall. He continued to follow its directions until it told him he'd arrived at the destination, and stopped guiding him. Tapping the floor, Harry realized he wasn't close to the door, then remembered he'd begun the mapping when he was outside the great hall. Continuing forward, Harry found the brick wall, then moved right, and not finding the door when he thought he would, turned left until he reached it.

The doors were already open, and the great hall was silent. As Harry stepped into the large room with Magic behind him, he tapped his cane on the floor and listened to the echo.

"Hmm." He said. "Well, this could be a slight problem. I wonder how I'll find the Gryffindor table. I know it's one of the middle tables, but which one?"

Harry began walking around the great hall, familiarizing himself with where everything seemed to be. Four long tables were in the large room, and at its front was the table where he presumed all the professors sat. Recalling where Professor Dumbledore's voice had come from when he'd been speaking the previous night, Harry went along the head table, finding the chair in the middle that was different from all the others. This was probably Dumbledore's seat, Harry thought to himself. He counted the steps until he reached the end of the table, then, once on its other side, counted them until he was back at the center. Harry then put the table to his back, turned slightly right, then began walking until his cane bumped one of the tables. He felt its surface, found the bench that was to his right, then lined up with it at his back and walked forward until he bumped the table at the right side of the room. Heading back, Harry went around the table he'd been at, then passed two before he was at the left side of the room. He returned to his previous position, fairly confident he'd found the correct table, though not entirely certain. If he was right, it was the right table of the center two tables in the room that were the long, rectangular ones. Sitting on the bench about midway down the table with Magic next to him, Harry commented, "I hope this is the correct table."

"You have neglected some of your supplies." Magic stated.

"Oh, great." Harry responded, realizing he'd forgotten his Brailler and a few other necessities. "Well, this is a school of magic, so, transport my Brailler, twenty sheets of paper, with these things in my backpack. Put the backpack on my back."

Harry felt the weight settle on him after he'd finished speaking, grinning as he turned toward her.

"Magic, thanks." He said.

"I do what you wish." Magic responded, but felt the soothing rush of power all the same.

Harry touched the table, though found nothing other than the plates and silverware, guessing it wasn't yet time for Breakfast to be served. He'd just thought that when he felt the same magic as last night, smelled the aroma of food that had appeared on the table, Reaching out, he felt a hot dish of something, pulling his hand back almost immediately.

"What's in that?" He asked, as he didn't want to touch the food.

"Bacon." Magic sedately announced.

"Well, let's see here." Harry said, searching for the serving tongs, or whatever was used to dish the food on to his plate.

After finding some, Harry put some of the bacon on his plate, then continued searching along the long table. After finding a pitcher of liquid, he moved it over to his glass and poured himself something, using a finger to determine when his cup was full and hearing someone entering the great hall, though not certain who. He put the pitcher back where he'd found it as he heard sounds of dishes being moved at the head table. One of the professors had entered, then, Harry thought.

"What's this?" Harry asked Magic, having found another hot dish.

"Toast." Magic replied.

"Well, this should be interesting." Harry said to himself.

He used the tongs to grab some of the bread, and after he'd gathered four pieces, touched them and found they didn't have any butter. After wiping his fingers off on a napkin, he touched the table around the platter of toast, trying to find anything that looked like butter. What he found didn't seem to have anything to do with butter. In fact, it looked more like a large, round container with the handle of a knife at its top. Carefully moving it closer to him, Harry sniffed it. Definitely not butter, he concluded, pushing it back and resuming his search, whistling to himself a little.

"Aha." He said, finding another dish that was warm. "Let's see if you're what I want."

Harry brought it close to him, and after smelling it, determined it was probably butter. Grasping the handle of the knife inside, he carefully scooped some on the knife, then brought it to his bread and spread the butter, or whatever it was, on his toast. He placed the piece of toast under the second piece, repeating the motions. After he finished, he made sure the table hadn't been dirtied in any way, and found that it hadn't been. Replacing the dish back where it had come from, he picked up the toast and began eating, proud of himself for this act of independence, hearing Magic gathering food for herself.

"Superb." Harry said to himself with a grin as he ate.

Harry found that he could eat as much as he liked. In fact, without anyone in the great hall except the single professor that had entered, Harry felt no guilt of availing himself of more of the dishes. After eating the toast and bacon, Harry next found waffles, though only knew where the butter was.

"Magic, where's the syrup?" Harry asked after he spread the butter on his waffles.

"One point two seven meters to the left of the butter dish." Magic blandly said.

"Hmm." Harry responded, standing and moving to the left of Magic to try and find it. Touching a container, he asked, "Is this it?"

"Yes." Magic stated.

Harry handed her the bottle and asked, "Would you mind? I can never get that right no matter how hard I try."

"Superfluous conversation is unnecessary. Ask me only." Magic said as she poured the liquid on his waffles.

"I'll remember that." Harry said. "Be sure to put that back when you're done."

Harry began cutting the waffles, and once cut, ate them, though found where a piece of the waffle had gone off his plate and on to the table. Since the tables felt quite clean, Harry didn't mind eating it, and silently asked Magic to clean the table around his plate. She did so, and when Harry finished, he found himself something else to eat.

He sampled a few different items as he heard the person who had sat down at the front, humming to himself. It seemed like the humming came from a familiar voice, though it took him a moment to recognize it. It was Professor Dumbledore, Harry thought, fairly confident he was correct. Just then, Harry heard someone hurrying into the great hall, then Hermione's familiar voice called across the empty room, "Harry!"

"Hermione, hey!" Harry said with a grin as she ran over to him, sounding out of breath.

"I was... Looking... For you..." She said.

"Well, here I am." He responded. "What is it, about six twenty?"

"Yeah." Hermione said as she slid on to the bench next to him.

"So, I take it that I got to the correct table? Is this the Gryffindor one?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is." Hermione replied.

"Oh, good." Harry grinned. "I'm always glad when I figure something like that out, especially in a maze of a place like Hogwarts. Did you know that the distance between here and the great hall seemed to change? That could be me, of course, but I felt like I was traveling and looping through more corridors than I had when I originally came here. Either that, or my watch got confused."

"Well, the watch might not be perfect." Hermione said. "We can explore that if you want."

"Sure, I'd like that." Harry said as he heard her dishing herself up some food to eat. "I also wondered. Is that Professor Dumbledore up there at the teachers table?"

"Yeah, it is. How'd you know?" Hermione asked.

"I heard him humming earlier. I thought it was him." He said. "I wonder if we'll have the same schedule. If we do, would you mind helping me to classes?"

"Not at all." Hermione replied, eager to assist him.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Usually, Sharen would take me around the school so I could learn my way, but I think Hogwarts is going to be a bit more challenging."

"I'll help you figure it out." Hermione replied.

"At least someone will." Harry said.

"Magic, how are you doing today, okay?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is well. I am well." Magic stated in reply.

"Huh." Hermione stated, confused. "Are you always like that, fine if Harry is fine, etc?"

"I'm a part of Harry. I would be." Magic stated.

"A lot of people find Magic very difficult to talk to because of how direct she is." Harry said. "I know Ron was having difficulty last night."

"I'm sure I can manage, and if you'd like, Magic, I'll be your friend." Hermione said.

"Harry is your friend, so I'm your friend." Magic stated.

"Oh." Hermione replied. "Well, that's nice. I'm glad to hear it."

Harry heard other people heading into the great hall as he sat next to Hermione, who was silently eating. He heard the whispering about him, imagined people were pointing in his direction. He ignored it, simply let them say what they wanted. Others soon began to join them at the Gryffindor table, though no one spoke to either of them. About a half hour before classes, Professor McGonagall handed out their schedules. Harry was glad to see that his was in braille, beginning to read it.

"First, I've got Herbology on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday." Harry said.

"So do I." Hermione replied.

"Nothing for the second period today, but Tuesday it's Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wow, today's easy. Only Herbology." Harry said.

"Well, then, we can use the extra time to familiarize you with Hogwarts." Hermione responded briskly. "And from what you've told me so far, we've got all of the same classes. Do you have History of Magic second period on Wednesday, and Astronomy on midnight?"

"Yes for History of Magic, nope for Astronomy." Harry said.

"That makes sense." Hermione said. "Astronomy is the study of the stars and planets, which is what the telescope is for."

"Telescope? I wasn't asked to get that." Harry said.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to make use of it." Hermione said.

"I suppose not. At least the Headmaster's practical here." Harry said, then continued reading his schedule aloud. "Looks like on Thursday I've got Charms, then Transfiguration, and in the afternoon, flying. How's that supposed to work?"

"You can still fly a broom even if you're blind. You just won't be able to see where you're going." Hermione stated practically.

"Well, that should prove to be interesting." Harry said.

"Did I hear you correctly, Mr. Potter, you have the flying class on your schedule?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor, that's right." Harry replied.

"I meant to omit that from your schedule." Professor McGonagall stated. "Clearly, it would be unsafe for you to take such a class."

"I'd like to try it, Professor." Harry said. "You can watch the entire time if you want, to satisfy yourself of my safety. I'm curious to know what it's all about, though, and it sounds pretty intriguing, though it does seem a little scary. In the air, I've got nothing to orient me."

"Precisely, Mr. Potter. I believe it would be best for all concerned if we got your schedule re-printed." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Professor, if you take the class off my schedule, I could still go to it even if I'm not participating, and could still fly even if it's not in a class, unless there's restrictions on where someone could fly. If I'm at the class, I can learn how wizards fly from the instructor." Harry said.

"Minerva." Harry heard the voice of Professor Dumbledore say firmly, then add in a quieter voice, "If Mr. Potter wishes to fly, he may do so."

"But he's blind, Albus! What if he falls and breaks his arm?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Concerned as we are for his safety, children must learn their own lessons often times. If Mr. Potter falls and breaks his arm, I dare say, he will gain a further appreciation for the risks involved in such activities. Believe me, and I mean no insult, Mr. Potter, I wish to protect you just as much as Professor McGonagall does. However, Minerva, we must let Mr. Potter live his life as he will. I saw a most impressive display earlier this morning while I entered the great hall, allowing Mr. Potter to obtain his own food with limited assistance from Magic. Though I wished to help him, I did not. Perhaps, Minerva, it is time we reexamine some of our own attitudes and views, for I believe Mr. Potter is far more capable an individual than we believe him to be."

"But Albus!" Professor McGonagall began, indignant, though Harry couldn't get the beaming grin off his face.

"The discussion is closed, Minerva. Pardon me." Professor Dumbledore stated, then walked off. Professor McGonagall sighed, sounding irritated, though simply walked off. Harry quietly laughed with joy.

"Finally, someone who isn't overprotective of me!" He said, still beaming.

"I'm glad you're happy." Hermione said, sounding happy for him.

"Okay." Harry said, breathing more deeply. "The schedule. Let's see if ours still line up. Friday is Potions for first and second periods, and that's it."

"We've got the same schedule, then." Hermione responded. "I imagine they'll only diverge when we choose our electives in third year, and after our O.W.L. results for our fifth year."

"Are the classrooms in the same place regardless what year you're in?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think so." Hermione said.

"Good. That'll make things a little easier." Harry stated, then his attention was caught by the sound of many flapping wings. "What's that?"

"It's the post." Hermione said. "Owls bringing people packages."

"Nice." Harry said. "Although, I wish there was another way to receive mail in the wizarding world."

Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout, who gave them a lecture on the importance of caring for magical plants, and why they were learning to do so. Harry thought this was a class he could probably do okay at, though it depended on several things. As long as he could tell certain things by touch, he imagined he'd do well. When they walked from the Greenhouse an hour later and headed back up to the school, Hermione said, "Harry, I feel you're not using every ability you have to its fullest advantage."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Magic." Hermione said. "You could rely on her a lot more than you do, and I don't think you'd mind helping. Would you, Magic?"

"Harry wants what he wants, and I do what he wishes." Magic said.

"Hermione, I explained why I don't use Magic much. I don't want to become dependent on her." Harry said.

"But, Harry, you're not depending on Magic, you're just depending on another ability that you have, a part of yourself that will never leave you. If I understand things between you and Magic correctly, that is." Hermione said.

"That's not always true, Hermione." Harry replied. "Magic won't be going into the boys dormitory for obvious reasons. She's a girl, who shouldn't be around them while they're getting undressed and such, according to the professors I'm sure. So, while I'm there, Magic's in the common room. If I ever go out walking at the Dursley's, often times I don't go with Magic. So it's important for me to learn what things are like without Magic first whenever I can, and only rely on Magic when it's necessary."

Harry briefly thought about how Aunt Petunia didn't want Magic to go to school, and before that point, as he never wanted to leave her, he was told to remain inside. It was rather rare that Magic went out with them at all, and always something they would avoid if at all possible, though, they never left her alone in the house, either.

"I suppose so, but you're short-changing yourself." Hermione said. "I'll always think that."

"Are you still willing to help me?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Hermione responded.

Harry stopped mapping the rout from the greenhouse to the school when they reached Hogwarts, and with Hermione's help, the trio found where all of Harry's classes would be, then went over the routs again. Hermione got lost, but Harry's watch always kept them on track.

"Things move around so much here, portraits changing places, the suits of armor I swear can walk, and it's so confusing." Hermione said before dinner that day.

"Well, at least I've got the watch to help me out. So, was it me, or is the watch malfunctioning or what?" Harry asked.

"No, it's neither. It's Hogwarts. I think some corridors might lead a different place sometimes, but it's so mixed up in my head, I don't know." Hermione said. "I might need you and your fancy watch just to help me get to my classes."

"I'll help you as long as you like." Harry said with a grin.

The next day, Hermione followed Harry and Magic, who walked side by side down the corridors. Harry made his way to Herbology on his own, and from there, managed to make his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class was taught by Professor Quirrell, who stuttered and stammered his way through the lesson. It wasn't really much of a lesson, though, as it turned out to be more of a lecture or a tail on some of his adventures, which started out with how he'd received the turban, though Harry found himself more interested in why his classroom smelled so strongly of garlic. No one believed the story Professor Quirrell had told them about how he'd received the turban, as when Seamus had asked some questions to verify it, Professor Quirrell began stammering his way through talking about the weather.

History of Magic on Wednesday was probably the most boring class Harry had ever attended. Aside from Professor Binns voice that droned on and on, was the sound of the soft clicking of the keys on Harry's magical Brailler, and the slight clicking sound it made when it brailed on the paper. It was far quieter than Harry's Muggle Brailler had been. In fact, it was only slightly louder than a quill scratching on paper. Harry found this to be a refreshing change, along with the weight of the device. However, as Professor Binns spoke, Harry realized he was simply going through the stories that were already in the book. Though they were worded differently, they were practically the same. Harry also didn't much like that Professor Binns didn't really do much teaching. He simply droned on about the historical facts that were laid out far more consistently in the book. After the class, as he ate lunch with Hermione, he brought up his observations to her.

"I wrote down just about everything he said." Harry said. "It was the same as the books except for him mixing up some words. He didn't really do much teaching, either, just started going on after the bell for class rang."

"He's one of the professors here." Hermione said. "Obviously, Headmaster Dumbledore chose the best one for the job."

"Did he?" Harry asked, then boldly said to those around him, "Who wants to learn about the historical facts again, in a way that will actually keep everyone awake?"

"Who needs history, anyway?" Ron asked. "It's all the same stuff."

"If you don't learn from the mistakes of the past, you're going to repeat them. It's important to know what happened in the past so we don't do the same things, even if they're in different forms." Harry responded. "For example, are you aware of the Holocaust?"

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Six-million people were killed, starting in 1933 and ending in 1945, all because of racial prejudice, because one group of people thought they were superior to another." Harry responded. "The killer of my parents is doing the very same thing, and people like Draco Malfoy have very similar prejudice views."

"What d'you mean, exactly?" Ron asked.

"You heard what he said to me on the train." Harry explained. "That Muggles were trash, didn't think very highly of you. Also, when you entered and Daphne Greengrass was there, she said she didn't want to sully herself with the taint of a blood traitor, or something to that effect. That in itself proves a prejudice, stereotypical view, something people have because they either don't want to get to know someone, or they've been raised with beliefs they're unwilling to reexamine."

"Uh... Harry?" Ron said, his voice shaking a little.

"Just a sec." Harry replied. "I want to finish this before I forget. Now, the Holocaust was all about being rid of people who the Nazis thought weren't perfect. I would have been deemed imperfect by them."

"Harry?" Hermione interjected.

"Hold on, almost done." Harry said. "Now, the killer of my parents. If I understand correctly, he wants to be rid of all those who aren't pure of blood, or are traitors to blood purity, people who consort with Muggles. Who they are isn't relevant to him, it's how he views them, he and his Death Eaters. It's racism and prejudice, blind irrationality. There are parallels to Muggle history, to the Holocaust, in my parents killer's views. Now, what is it, Ron and Hermione?"

"Well..." Ron gulped, his voice shaking.

"I am behind you." Daphne's voice stated in her cool tones.

Harry's heart pounded and he turned his head to face her. His hands shook, but he decided not to stop now.

"And what did you think of my speech?" He asked.

"Insightful." Daphne stated. "I'm unfamiliar with this Muggle Holocaust, but you seem versed on the subject. You correctly identified my own prejudice beliefs as well."

"How would you know?" Ron asked. "You're just a slimy Sl..."

"Hey." Harry said a bit firmly. "Ron, remember how people treat me. Don't treat them the same way." There was a few moments of silence.

"You demonstrate similar prejudice toward me as I did toward you on the train, Weasley." Daphne stated. Her cool, calm tones hadn't changed. "If we overlook stereotypes, we can become friends. Judging others in such a fashion is most unwise, and I was wrong to engage in such an activity."

"Greengrass!" Malfoy called as he hurried over. "What are you doing talking with such riffraff?"

"These are people, Malfoy." She replied. "You would do well to understand the distinction between good people and those of low standard, and your distinctive views don't indicate any such views, based on the beliefs of your father and not based on whom you have actually met."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy asked.

"These riffraff, as you called them, are far more insightful and Slytherin than you will ever be, though that is not their goal." Daphne stated. "With a few words, they have greatly assisted me in making a decision of belief, for which you would do well to make as well."

"Fine." Malfoy snarled. "If you want to hang out with Mudbloods and blood traitors, so be it!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table who had heard Malfoy, gasped, except Hermione and Harry, who stood up quickly and faced Malfoy, his heart pounding with the anger he felt.

"Exactly what does that word mean, Malfoy? Perhaps you would care to explain it to me, because it didn't sound very nice." Harry stated in a loud, but firm voice.

He heard other conversations stopping, which had been his goal.

"None of your business, Potter." Malfoy stated, trying to put himself in a better looking light.

"Really?" Harry asked. "I'll ask very politely, and remember, I didn't come from the same background as you. Explain to me, please, what the word Mudblood means, so everyone can hear you. I'm sure Hermione would be interested in knowing as well."

"It's none of your business, Potter, stay out of it!" Malfoy shouted. "I don't need to explain anything to the likes of a blind blood traitor such as yourself!"

"That will do, Malfoy." Professor Snape's icy tones stated coldly from behind him.

"Professor, Malfoy used a rather unkind term, Mudblood, and he was quite rude when I politely asked him to explain it. I won't use the word, but I'd like to know what it means." Harry said.

"I don't think so, Potter." Professor Snape stated. "You will, no doubt, manipulate the situation to your favor given the chance. I intend to disavow you of that opportunity."

"But, Professor Snape, sir, how do you know that?" Harry asked politely, though he felt seething fury that this professor was judging him. He didn't show it, though.

"Because, Potter, you're as arrogant as your father, and I will have none of that behavior!" Professor Snape stated furiously.

"Sir, I never knew my father." Harry responded politely. "If you and him had a confrontational relationship, and you now dislike him, I only ask that you remember that I'm not my father. I'm a different person, and I'd ask you not to judge me before you get to know me, and please don't base me off of stereotypes and experiences you've had with my father."

Harry heard nothing but silence for a few moments, then heard Professor Snape state, "Ten points from Slytherin and detention with me tonight for your use of foul language, Mr. Malfoy."

With a shaky sigh, Harry made to turn around and sit back down after he heard the footsteps heading toward the Slytherin table, which was behind him. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I apologize for my stereotypes." Daphne stated, her voice no longer cool, but simply calm. "I wish to be friends with you, if you will be friends with me."

"Sure." Harry said. "I'd like that."

"Perhaps you, as well, wish to be friends, Granger." Daphne stated.

"Sure." Hermione replied. "Why don't you sit down. We can get to know each other."

Harry sat, Hermione slid over, and Daphne sat next to Harry, who's hands still trembled.

"Call me Harry, Daphne." Harry said, then quickly added, "Can I call you Daphne?"

"Yes." She replied calmly as conversations slowly started up around them.

"What did that word Mudblood mean?" Hermione quietly asked.

"It refers to someone born of Muggles only, and are considered by some to possess dirty blood, tainted and unworthy of any magical heritage." Daphne stated, then turned to Ron. "Weasley. Stop staring at me."

"Sorry. I've just never... Never seen a Slytherin sitting with Gryffindors before." Ron said.

"I may be doing so more often, but I would appreciate that you stop staring at me." Daphne responded. "I am not like my fellow Slytherins, Weasley."

"We'll see." Ron grumbled. Harry sighed.

"Well, it's a step, I suppose." He remarked. He hoped it was a step in the right direction, a step toward unity.

The next day, Harry went to Charms class with everyone else, and when Professor Flitwick, a small man, announced Harry's name when taking roll call, Harry heard him squeak and topple to the floor before getting up and telling Harry that if he ever needed any help at all, to ask him. The class was a talk about the usefulness of charms, and a little quiz to gather their thoughts on what Charms could be used for. Harry was excited for the practical application, but imagined that would be easy.

Professor McGonagall's class of transfiguration was a no nonsense type of class, exactly as Harry thought it would be. After roll call, she warned them, ""Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Harry then heard the snorting of a pig where her desk had been, and everyone made sounds of impressed awe.

"For your benefit, Mr. Potter, I have transformed my desk into a pig, then back again." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry had felt the magic involved, and if needed, could duplicate it. He wasn't as impressed as everyone else, though that was probably because he couldn't actually see it happen. For the next half hour, Professor McGonagall spoke to them about the theory behind transfiguration, which involved a great deal of complicated note taking. Harry took detailed notes, typing as quickly as he could on his braille writer, determined to put down everything he could.

Once they finished taking notes, Professor McGonagall gave each one of them match sticks and told them to try and turn it into a needle. Harry didn't use the useless words, only thought what he wanted after touching the match stick. Just as he wished, it became a needle. Harry let it fall on the desk a few times, then after hearing that it was metal, made it a match stick again. He went back and forth with this a few times as he held it in his hands, then faced Professor McGonagall when she said, "Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

"Practicing the assignment, Professor." Harry said. "I was looking forward to performing practical magic. I could probably turn my entire desk into metal, which would be pretty cool, but I don't fully understand the density changes that might be involved, and whether transfiguring it into metal would take from the air to produce the needed material, or my magical energy. I don't want to go playing around with anything like that without some type of supervision. I think I understand all that correctly, Professor, since metal is heavier than wood and what not."

"Yes, I believe you do, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said, and Harry noticed that everyone was silently looking at him. "If you wish to attempt this experiment, I will allow you to do so."

"Cool." Harry replied as he stood, picking up his backpack, which he'd placed his Brailler and notes in.

"Pay careful attention, everyone. When experimenting with transfiguration of this kind, safety always comes first. I will place a ward around the desk to prevent any large amounts of material from entering or exiting the area." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry felt the magical ward go up, grinning at yet another thing he could duplicate should he wish.

"Make your attempt, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall directed.

Harry made no visible movement and said nothing, only thought what he wanted. He heard a loud pop and the entire class, except for Professor McGonagall, jumped. Harry felt his heart pounding, feeling more magic coming from Professor McGonagall's wand, dispelling the protective ward.

"As you guessed, Mr. Potter, the air was taken to fill the space needed to produce the proper density." Professor McGonagall said. "I, of course, knew this would happen. However, I wanted you to be aware of the effects. You have produced a flawless transfiguration. Congratulations, Mr. Potter. I believe fifty points to Gryffindor is warranted."

"It's not fair, Professor." Harry said, then added, "Get ready everyone, I'm turning it back." Another loud pop sounded and the desk was once again wood.

"What, precisely, is unfair about my awarding you points, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, you wouldn't award points for someone walking, Professor. Having Magic perform acts of magic is like walking to me. It comes completely naturally for me, with ease. The hard part is actually fully understanding the theories and such, which I'd definitely want to do if I wanted to transform one organic thing into another, and maintain the health of the being in question. I know why transfiguration's so dangerous, and I completely understand your warnings." Harry said.

"Then, Mr. Potter, you will not be awarded those points for your transfiguration, if you believe it to be unfair. Instead, you will be awarded the points for grasping the seriousness of this class, and for asking before your experimentation today." Professor McGonagall responded.

"Thanks, Professor." Harry said, sitting back down.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"Ever eager to receive knowledge, I see." Harry said. "I just wanted the desk to become metal, and my magic made it happen. Magic guides it, and my thoughts, too."

"I haven't even got this match stick to be part of a needle yet." Hermione said.

"First, try relaxing. Take a few deep breaths and focus on what you want. Okay?" Harry said calmly.

He heard Hermione breathing, and slowly, the class began to begin working again with a few more reminders from Professor McGonagall. By its end, Hermione had managed to partly turn her match stick into a needle, something Harry was proud of her for. She was glad about that, but still wanted to perform magic with the same ease that Harry could. After talking with her about it for some time, Harry realized she was jealous, and asked her why he wasn't jealous of her sight, as he didn't have that. Hermione went silent after that, and apologized later on that night. Harry accepted it, and their friendship grew closer.

Friday was the first day Harry received post in the mail. He was familiar with the owls flocking overhead, but had never had one drop anything off until that morning. Harry was beginning to eat from his bowl of porridge as he conversationally asked, "I wonder what potions will be like."

"Dunno, mate." Ron responded, he sitting beside Harry today. "It's with Snape, though, and I hear he favors the Slytherins. Guess we'll see if it's true."

"I suppose so." Harry replied. "Too bad Professor McGonagall doesn't favor us, eh?"

Harry had worked throughout the previous day completing the assignments for Transfiguration, and the much smaller one for Charms. He was nearly done with his transfiguration assignment, and glad of it. Beside him, Ron gave a sound of agreement.

Harry heard the mail arriving, and as usual, expected nothing. He was surprised to hear an owl land in front of where he sat, feeling its beak gently bump at his hand. Curious, Harry reached hesitantly forward as the owl remained still, and not for the first time, wondered if animals actually knew he was blind. After untying the note from the owl, he said, "Ron, would you mind reading this for me?"

"Sure." Ron replied, taking it from him. "Looks like it was written by someone who doesn't know how to write. Anyway, it says, dear Harry. I'm Hagrid, the grounds keeper at Hogwarts, and the one who led you and the other first years to the school. I knew your parents, and know you've got Friday afternoon's off. Do you want to come and have tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send your answer back with the owl that brought you the letter. Hagrid."

"Want to come with me, Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'll come." Hermione responded.

"Sure." Ron said.

"Okay, answer in the affirmative, then." Harry said.

"In the what?" Ron asked.

"Affirmative. It means yes. Answer yes." Harry responded. "I love reading, you should read more, it increases the vocabulary, and your knowledge."

"Hmm." Ron replied as he wrote, then Harry heard the owl fly off after a few seconds. "Well, it's off."

"Great." Harry replied with a smile.

Harry walked the vaguely familiar rout to the dungeon where Potions was held. It was colder, which Harry expected, as it was under ground. Like Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape took roll call. When he got to Harry's name, he said, "Ah, Harry Potter. Everyone should know him by now."

After he finished, Harry prepared to write down notes as he did in most classes, then Professor Snape began speaking.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion- making." He began, speaking just loud enough for them to hear every word. The class was silent, and Harry could tell Professor Snape had a passion for what he did. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death, if you are willing to be attentive."

Silence settled over the class for a few seconds, and Harry could hear Hermione breathing fast, perhaps eager to share her knowledge.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Professor Snape asked. When Hermione raised her hand, Professor Snape stated, "I am well aware of your knowledge, Miss Granger, and have complete confidence that you know the answer. Please, put your hand down if you will, and allow others to answer the questions I pose."

Harry heard nothing but silence after that.

"No one but Miss Granger knows, then?" Professor Snape stated. "Perhaps something easier. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry hesitantly rose his hand.

"Potter." Snape stated.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir." Harry replied.

"Very good, Potter." Professor Snape said. Harry was glad he'd read over his potions book again. "One final question, then. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" After a moment, Professor Snape said, "Longbottom."

"They're the same plant, sir." He responded.

"Correct, but somewhat incomplete. It will also go by the name of aconite. Your answer, as well, Potter, was incomplete. A bezoar is taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. And, finally, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Professor Snape stated.

Harry was brailing quickly, but he was the only one taking notes until Professor Snape barked, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

He heard everyone getting out their writing supplies, and after they finished taking notes, Professor Snape placed them all into pairs. They began brewing a potion to cure boils, which seemed like a fairly simple one. Magic, being Harry's, was always with him, though he worked with Ron as his partner. Harry began measuring his ingredients after Ron got them. Ron also read the directions to him, and helped to measure things as well. It was meticulous work, and Harry thought he might be able to get quite good at it. If Magic hadn't been there to help him, though, he doubted he'd do as well.

Professor Snape swept among them, curtly stating corrections and directions to everyone, though he seemed to do so with a bit more hostility to the Gryffindors than the Slytherins. Malfoy seemed exempt from his attitude, and Professor Snape was telling the class to observe the perfect way he had stewed his horned slugs when a hissing filled the dungeon. Harry could smell an acrid stench, and Ron said, "Hurry, up on the stool!"

Harry clambered up on his stool and Magic did the same beside him. He could hear others climbing up on their stools as well, people chattering about what had happened.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Neville's potion's melted the cauldron, and it's going across the floor." Ron replied.

"Idiot boy!" Professor Snape snarled angrily, and Harry felt some type of vanishing magic. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Take him up to the hospital wing."

Professor Snape sounded livid, but luckily, his ire wasn't directed at either him or Ron, something Harry was glad for. He vaguely wondered how he might have been if he hadn't spoke to him a couple days ago. Before then, Professor Snape hadn't seemed to like him. Now, it seemed his attitude was changing. Harry felt hope, and wondered what the rest of potions would bring. By the end of class, Harry and Ron turned in their potion, which Professor Snape graded as acceptable. They then left the dungeon, and Harry remarked, "Well, that wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Not as bad?" Hermione asked, sounding angry. "He wouldn't even let me answer any questions!"

"Lay off, Hermione, will you?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione huffed, but said nothing more.

At five minutes to three, Harry, Magic, and Ron made their way down to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the grounds. Hermione changed her mind about coming when Ron continued to make somewhat rude statements about her knowing everything, and wanted her to stop presenting her knowledge. Harry, caught in the middle of their argument, was a little uncomfortable, though Hermione told him she'd be in the Gryffindor common room whenever he wanted to talk. Harry had the worry of Hermione on his mind as he went to Hagrid's hut with Ron, and was trying to figure out the best way of bringing Ron's insults of Hermione to his attention, as he didn't seem to notice.

When Harry reached the door to the hut, he touched the wood the house was made from, then felt his way to the door knob before knocking. The sound of something very large scratching wildly at the door presented itself next and Harry jumped, jumping again when he heard the booming barks of what sounded like a very large dog. Magic's arms locked around him from behind and she stated, "I'll protect you." Ron snickered.

"What?" Harry asked. "I don't like many animals."

"Back, Fang, back!" The booming voice of Hagrid said. Harry recognized him from when he'd led the first years to the castle.

The door was pulled open a crack, then Hagrid said, "Hang on. Back, Fang!"

Harry heard the scrabbling of the large dog, his heart pounding uncomfortably.

"All righ', yeh can come in. Don' yeh worry, Harry, Fang's nothin'." Hagrid said, a large hand hitting Harry's shoulder with enough force to make his knees buckle. Unsteadily, he made his way into the hut with Magic still embracing him unemotionally from behind, and Ron followed.

"Make yerselves at home." Hagrid said, closing the door behind them and letting Fang go.

The hut smelled of the dog, as well as tea and a fire. Aside from Fang, Harry thought it was quite comfortable. He made his way to the table with Magic's help as he heard Ron make a startled sound. He peaked through Magic and noticed Fang licking Ron's ears and panting happily. He was still scared, though, and didn't want Fang near him at the moment. He felt Magic comply with a discrete shield to block physical items. As Ron came to sit next to Harry and Magic, Harry said, "So, you're Hagrid, then?"

"Tha's righ'." Hagrid responded. "Yeh're Harry. Las' time I saw yeh, yeh were jus' a little baby."

"Did you ever get to meet Magic?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't." Hagrid replied as Magic looked at him.

"I'm Magic." She stated.

"Well, nice ter meet yeh." Hagrid said.

As Harry held out his hand and said, "I'm glad to meet you, too." Hagrid grasped his entire arm and shook it rather firmly. Harry pulled it back afterward.

"This is Ron, my friend." Harry said, turning to his left a little where Ron sat.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid asked as he poured water and was placing something on what sounded like plates. "I spend half me life chasin' yer twin brother's away from the forest."

"Fred and George. They're pranksters, Harry." Ron explained.

"Well, I imagine they'd get into some trouble, then." He said with a chuckle.

The rock cakes weren't anything good, though they would have been if they hadn't actually been as hard as a rock. Harry shamelessly explained that to Hagrid rather than pretend to like them, and Ron agreed with him. Hagrid didn't seem offended, though, simply poured them more tea when their cups ran low as they explained their first week to him. Harry told Hagrid about how he'd learned to get around, and the helpfulness of Hermione. Hagrid, like many, was impressed with his ability, and Harry was glad he didn't try and be overly helpful. Harry explained that to him as well, and by the time they left later on that day, he thought the visit to Hagrid's hadn't been all that bad. Perhaps he'd have a new friend in Hagrid, Harry thought hopefully, feeling a great swell of joy. So far, he'd made more friends and had more experiences here at Hogwarts than he'd ever had at the Dursley's, and looked forward to more. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Bullies, Flights, and A Troll

"Oh, please, what's so exciting about Football anyway?" Ron was saying to Dean the night before Thursday, when flying lessons were about to start. "None of the players even fly!"

"Hey, quit that!" Dean said. "They're not going to move!"

Harry let the discussion roll over him as he lay in the comfortable four-poster bed of the dorm, smiling to himself. He was looking forward to attempting flight, though at the same time, did feel a little scared of it. He would have only a broom to support him, from everything he'd heard, and there wouldn't be anything below him, nothing around him to orient him in any way. At least the instructor would be there to help if anything went wrong, Harry thought, and hoped she'd treat him as she did everyone else.

Harry let his mind turn to other things as he lay in the bed, such as how warm and comfortable his sheets and blankets were, that the curtains, which were closed around his bed could also be used to block heat from exiting or cold from entering. It was very cozy and comfortable, and Harry anticipated climbing into bed each night. The only thing missing was Magic's presence, he always greeting her with joy when he came from the dorm and entered the common room. The first few times people had seen him do that, he'd received whispers and pointing by the students. For the most part, they were starting to get over the novelty of having a blind kid in their midst, not asking him so many questions or trying to be overly helpful. Harry was glad about this, and hoped he'd continue to be treated like everyone else. Hermione and Ron continued to help him when needed, and when she was free, Daphne watched him and asked some pointed questions of him, which Harry was glad to answer.

Ron and Daphne weren't getting along too well, though Ron wasn't getting along well with Hermione, either. Harry was friends with all of them, though, but was finding Hermione's endless fountain of knowledge to be grading. He'd told her about that once, and she'd simply huffed and said she was only trying to be helpful. Harry wasn't sure exactly how to handle the situation from there, so he didn't say much else about it. Daphne, too, remained silent, and Harry noticed she seemed to observe everything around her in case it was ever needed. It was a smart thing to do, he knew, as he did much the same thing.

Just as he thought she might, Harry heard Hermione giving a lecture about everything she could remember regarding flying at Breakfast the next morning, such as how to hold the broom, what to do to control it, etc. Harry listened as he ate with Magic next to him as always, keeping the things she said in mind. Everyone seemed relieved when the post came, however, putting an end to Hermione's lecture.

For the first time he could remember, Neville received something in the post. Harry listened with curiosity as Neville opened a package from his grandmother, excitedly telling them about it.

"It's a Remembrall!" He said. "Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red oh..." Neville's voice trailed off for a moments pause. "You've forgotten something..."

The voice of Malfoy soon interrupted.

"Oh, would you look here." Malfoy said snidely.

Harry heard Ron jump to his feet, but within moments, Professor McGonagall's voice stated, "What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville responded.

Harry heard the sound of what seemed to be either glass or metal hitting the table, though it was difficult to hear which. Malfoy then stated, "Just looking."

"Yeah right." Ron grumbled as he sat back down.

"Problem?" Harry asked.

"Not unless Malfoy trying to steal Neville's Remembrall isn't a problem." Ron stated. "He'd have done it if Professor McGonagall hadn't come over."

"Well, he didn't, so it's all good." Harry said, then brought a fork full of eggs to his mouth, enjoying them as always.

That afternoon at three-thirty, the Gryffindor first years made their way along the grounds to a smooth field for their first flying lesson. The breeze was cool, and Harry could feel the sun on his face. It seemed like a pretty good day to fly. Ron was making sure Harry kept going in the correct direction with everyone else, and when they arrived, Harry heard the talking of other people, who were no doubt the Slytherins. Harry stood around with everyone else, folding up his cane and listening to the various conversations before footsteps announced the arrival of the flying instructor, Madam Hooch.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

"This way, Harry." Ron said, grasping his arm. Once Harry was released, he assumed he was standing next to a broomstick, though wasn't sure where it was. As he started to bend down to look for it, Madam Hooch spoke again.

"It's below your right hand, Potter, don't be ridiculous. Straighten up, chop chop."

Harry did as he was asked, feeling a little embarrassed. That didn't last long, though, and he simply waited with anticipation, though hoped that the claims of the Weasley twins regarding the school brooms weren't exaggerated. He remembered overhearing how they said some of them vibrated if you got too high, or flew slightly to the left. Harry imagined there wasn't any way to adapt broom flight for the blind, though, so resigned himself with not going very far or too high.

"Stick your right hand out over your broom and say up!" Madam Hooch said at the front of the class.

"Up!" Harry called as he put out his right hand. Magic spoke along with him, and as one, their brooms seemed to jump into their hands.

Harry touched the broom, felt how some of its twigs stuck out at odd angles, and that it generally seemed in rickety shape. Even so, he felt something about the broom, something that seemed somehow strangely familiar. He wanted to try flying, but also felt somewhat nervous about it. Neville sounded terrified, as if he didn't want to leave the ground at all. Harry heard other calls from the class and guessed that not everyone was successful at getting their brooms to respond to him as he had. It was strange that he had such good success, even with his nervousness, Harry thought.

Madam Hooch then went around the class and showed everyone how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, correcting their grips. Surprisingly, Harry, and by extension, Magic, were gripping their brooms correctly. Harry was delighted to hear that Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years, chuckling a little at that pronouncement.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. Three, two..." Madam Hooch announced.

Harry heard several people starting to chatter about Neville and Madam Hooch shouted for him to come back. Only moments later, Harry heard a thud and a crack. Neville was crying out in pain, and Madam Hooch hurried over to him.

"Broken wrist." Madam Hooch muttered. "Come on boy, up you get." There was a pause and she spoke louder, to everyone. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Harry heard them moving off, Neville crying in pain. When they were out of ear shot, Malfoy burst out in laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump? Oh, wait! Potter here can't see a thing!" Malfoy cackled.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Parvati and Ron snapped together.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" One of the Slytherin girls said tauntingly. "And Potter, too? Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies and blind nothings, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy said as Harry heard him darting forward. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry stated, his voice firm and cold with anger.

Malfoy laughed a little, then said, "I don't think so, Potter. Maybe I'll put it somewhere for him to find. How about up a tree."

"Give it here!" Harry shouted, then heard Malfoy's voice rising into the air.

"You want it, Potter? Come and get it, if you can see well enough to make the trip!" Malfoy sounded taunting, and while Harry wanted to fly, he didn't.

"Magic, make the Remembrall appear in my pocket." Harry said quietly, then felt the weight of the ball in the pocket of his clothes.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted furiously, quickly slamming to the ground next to him.

"Why, Malfoy, I didn't know you'd know it was me." Harry said calmly, sounding bored.

"Wizards duel, right here, right now!" Malfoy shouted furiously. "I can beat you at anything!"

"Oh, please." Harry yawned.

"Do you think I'm joking, Potter? I mean it!" Malfoy shouted furiously.

"Well, I'd rather not." Harry said.

"Too chicken, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"No, but you are." Harry stated. "You had to take Neville's gift from him and planned to taunt him with placing it somewhere you know he wouldn't find it. So, I'm not going to duel you. Not now, and not ever unless you start something. That way, everyone will know how things got started. Is that what you'd like?" In contrast to Malfoy's anger, Harry was calm.

"Don't embarrass yourself any further, Malfoy." Daphne stated in her cool calm. Malfoy, grumbling, stomped back over to where the Slytherins stood together.

"Mate, you've really got a way with magic." Ron said. "Where is it, anyway?"

"In my pocket." Harry quietly responded. "I'll get it to him after we're through here."

Madam Hooch returned within a few minutes to find everyone still on the ground. Satisfied, she said, "Right, then. No one gets off the ground before I blow my whistle. Pay attention."

She then repeated her previous instructions, and at the sound of the whistle, Harry kicked off as hard as he could. He thought he'd be nervous by the feel of nothing but a flimsy piece of wood supporting him, and nothing in the air, but he wasn't. He felt exhilarated, laughing and shouting with joy as he rose quickly into the air. The broom gradually slowed its ascent, however, and he became aware that he was in the air without any points of reference.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Hooch called from far below him. "Lean forward, carefully!"

Harry carefully leaned forward and felt himself starting to move down. His heart pounded and he felt as if he could fly in any direction, felt like he knew exactly what to do. He itched to go further and fly higher despite the fact that the only thing supporting him was a piece of wood, and imagined that, had he not been able to feel the magic that kept him in the air, he'd have been as terrified as Neville had been. He didn't fly higher, though, only lowered himself to the ground, though his feet hit with unexpected force and he stumbled slightly.

"That was fun!" Harry said with a wide grin.

Madam Hooch didn't comment.

"We will next be learning how to move forward and turn." She said. "When you next hover, lean your body, rather than the broom, forward, and to turn, lean in the direction you wish to turn. Everyone will first move forward a short distance and turn right. Again, on my whistle. Three, two, one."

Harry kicked off, a little less violently this time. His broom rose slower and he leaned his body forward, feeling the broom accelerate. He leaned to the right and the broom turned with him, responding to the directions he leaned. He grinned as he straightened and carefully leaned the broom forward with him on it, landing softly on the ground. He no longer felt any fear, and wanted to do more daring moves.

Madam Hooch took them through several more basic exercises before she let them do what they wanted, though told them not to go too high or too far. Harry, grinning, flew higher than the rest of the class, then looped upside down, and once his feet were aimed at the ground again, accelerated forward before sharply turning to the left, having come about a full U turn. He then went forward and up, the wind whistling through his air before he dove straight down for about two seconds, then leveled off, heart pounding. After a few moments, he landed, hearing Magic land next to him.

"What did you think, Magic, wasn't it fun or what?" Harry asked with a wide grin.

"You had fun." Magic stated, putting an arm around him.

"I'd have gone further if only I knew where things were. But, oh well, I suppose I won't be able to." Harry said. "Too many people and trees around, too many unknowns way up there in the air."

"Use me." Magic stated.

"It's a thought, for sure." Harry said. "Watch me."

He opened his link of knowledge with Magic and kicked off from the ground, hard. Her gaze was focused on him and what was around him, and with a shout of joy, Harry raced around the field using Magic's constantly updating knowledge as she watched him, looping and even coming close to a tree, feeling its leaves brushing his left cheek. He was oblivious to the panicked calls of Madam Hooch and Hermione, the joy of flight unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. When he landed next to Magic a few minutes later, he grabbed her in a hug, laughing.

"It's not Quidditch, but it's fun anyway!" Harry said joyfully.

"Harry, what were you thinking!" Hermione shouted from behind him, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around. "You could have hurt yourself up there!"

"I used all my advantages, Hermione, as you prefer me to do. Magic knew where I was, so I did, too." Harry responded.

"How?" Daphne asked, a short, calm question.

"I just know where things are, what they are, and the specifics about them through Magic." Harry replied quietly, so only she and Hermione could hear. "For example, you stand one point five meters tall, and your hair is thirty centimeters long, colored blond. Your eyes are a light shade of blue, and your skin is fair. Your robes are Slytherin green with a crest for your house. Your standing on green grass, the blades of which vary in length from each other by point zero zero two centimeters. Your magic is about average from magic I feel from people, though that's not Magic's knowledge as I can sense that whether or not she's near, and you're blinking between two and eight seconds at random intervals."

"Interesting. Why, then, do you not use Magic for your sight all the time?" Daphne asked.

"For one thing, it's not sight in the traditional sense of the word. It's knowledge, pure data. It's like me writing all that down and you reading it from a piece of paper, but more complicated. For another, I'd get lazy depending on Magic. What if I didn't have her one day for some reason? I still need the skills of a blind person, because that's what I am. Blind." Harry said.

"I doubt you could ever lose your magic." Hermione responded. "It's impossible. I've never heard of that happening to anyone before."

"Well, it's good for me to know how to navigate without her knowledge, anyway. Besides, she's not always with me. See? She's leaving with the rest of the class mates while we stand here talking because I wanted an example to show you, so the knowledge she'd now have doesn't match with where I am, and the knowledge I just got about everything here won't be the same if anything changes. So, I still need my skills." Harry said. "I've got to reason things like this out, so I do. Trust me, I've spent a lot of time thinking about this."

"Interesting." Daphne said as Harry unfolded his cane, the trio making their way back to the school.

Later on that day, as Harry ate dinner in the Great Hall, he heard Malfoy speaking behind him.

"So, Potter, keeping secrets, are you? Not blind, perhaps?" Harry turned his head toward Malfoy.

Immediately, he felt pain near his left eye on his cheek, crying out and jerking back. Malfoy was laughing, but Hermione and Ron were less than amused. He could hear other students around them in the great hall gasping as well, and Harry reached up to touch his cheek, feeling a cut and some blood dripping down his face.

"You cut me, why would you do that?" Harry asked angrily as a laughing Malfoy started to leave, not stopping. Harry stood up, the blood on his face hitting his cheek in drops as he moved, turning to face him.

"Hey!" Harry called out. "Malfoy, I'm talking to you! Why did you just cut me!"

"Mr. Malfoy, is this true?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"Not at all, Professor." Malfoy responded easily.

"Then what is that you're holding up your left sleeve?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Let's see it."

"It's just my wand, Professor." Malfoy responded.

"Mr. Malfoy, let's see what you have." Professor McGonagall said as Harry, unfolding his cane, moved closer, feeling the blood dripping down the left side of his face. Moments later, Professor McGonagall stated, "Fifteen points from Slytherin and detention tomorrow night, Mr. Malfoy."

"But Professor, that... Potter's not really blind! If you saw him on the field today..." Malfoy began.

Here we go with Malfoy being jealous, once again, Harry thought to himself.

"That's enough, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall stated sharply. "Back to your table. Mr. Potter, perhaps you should make your way to the hospital wing, that looks like a nasty cut."

"I've never been there before." Harry said.

"Then I will escort you. Follow me." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry moved toward her and put a hand on her arm, saying, "Will you lead me until we're out of here? There's a bit too much noise for me to follow your footsteps in here."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter, though I do have a question for you." Professor McGonagall said as they walked through the great hall. "Why not simply heal yourself? I do believe you're capable of that."

"Oh, I've done it before and I could do it again, but I won't have the opportunity to see the nurse, then. And, besides, what if I didn't have my magic one day for some reason?" Harry asked.

"In that case, you would be dead." Professor McGonagall responded.

"Well, I've learned it's best to prepare for the worst case scenario, and not rely on Magic unless there's no other way. Oh, this cut itches." Harry said.

"Don't scratch it, you will only cause yourself further damage, and possibly, leave blood on your hand." Professor McGonagall replied.

"I know." Harry stated. "So, Professor, question for you. If you thought I could heal myself, why tell me to go to the hospital wing?"

"Force of habit, Mr. Potter, as there aren't many students capable of healing themselves." Professor McGonagall responded.

"Ah." Harry said understandingly.

Madam Pomfrey was a no nonsense kind of woman, strict, but also caring about her patients. She clucked her tongue as she examined Harry's cheek, then Harry felt warmth spread through the cut before it faded, leaving his cheek feeling normal again. Within another moment, he felt the blood on his face vanish, reaching up and touching his smooth, unmarked skin. He now had more magic to duplicate, Harry thought to himself, always glad to receive new knowledge.

"I'm glad I didn't need stitches." He said with a smile. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey."

"Do try to avoid class mates with knives in the future, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey responded.

"Oh, is Neville here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Neville's voice replied from Harry's right.

"I've got something for you." Harry said as he moved over to him. "You in this bed here?" Harry's cane tapped the bed.

"Yeah, right here." Neville replied.

"Well, here you go." Harry said, holding out Neville's Remembrall to him.

"Oh, thanks, Harry!" Neville said, delighted. "I thought I'd lost it!"

"Malfoy tried to take it from the ground, but I got it back for you. How's your wrist?" Harry asked.

"Doing better. Madam Pomfrey wants to keep me here a bit longer, though." Neville said.

"You needn't remain, Mr. Longbottom. You may go with Mr. Potter if you wish." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thanks." Neville responded, and Harry led him from the hospital wing after marking the location on his watch. Together, they went to the common room, and Harry found one of the comfortable couches. He sat down and listened to the chatting around him, taking the time to simply relax from his studies.

As the school year continued, Harry found their lessons getting more interesting. While he was able to perform the practical side of work with an ease that was the envy of many of his other class mates, understanding the theory and explanations proved to be more difficult. While Magic understood things quickly after reading about them and storing the theories within her perfect memory, he struggled to learn it himself while Magic watched placidly. The days passed, and Harry found himself able to keep up with his work, though only just. Halloween morning came up on him sooner than he thought it would, bringing the scent of baking pumpkin throughout the corridors, and in Charms, Professor Flitwick was ready to allow them to make objects fly.

While everyone else was excited about the prospect, Harry was bored listening to the professor talk about how important the wand movements and the words were, though he took it all in nevertheless. Harry was partnered with Seamus, and Magic, as she usually did, was with him. They were the only trio at a table. Ron, on the other hand, was working with Hermione, something he was annoyed about, as he didn't much like hearing her incessant chatting.

After Professor Flitwick reminded them of the wrist movements and the importance of pronunciation, they got to work. Seamus struggled, so Harry decided to help him, and as he couldn't do so himself, he wanted Magic to help. She responded as usual.

"You are flicking your wand too much." Magic calmly said.

"How would you know?" Seamus asked. "It's not like you, being a part of Harry, could see anyway."

"I am aware of everything." Magic replied.

"Look, are you going to be insulting, or are we going to get this done?" Harry asked.

"If you're so clever, why don't you do it?" Seamus asked. "You can do everything else anyway."

"In terms of performing the actual magic, yes, you're right. But I have difficulty understanding all the reasons behind everything. Trust me, Magic can explain this to you if you're willing to accept her help." Harry said.

"I can get it on my own." Seamus responded.

It wasn't long before the impatient Seamus set fire to the feather. Magic simply removed the oxygen within the space of the fire, quickly putting it out, though leaving it a little singed. Angrily, Seamus threw his wand to the table.

"You just have to concentrate." Harry said, exasperated.

"What do you think I've been doing the last twenty minutes?" Seamus snarled.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted impatiently from another table.

"You're saying it wrong." Hermione said in a tone of voice that sounded as if she was explaining something very obvious to someone. Seamus picked up his wand and started to try again.

"Do you want my help?" Harry asked.

"Oh, fine then." Seamus said.

"Okay. Listen to Magic, then." Harry replied.

"Show me." Magic stated, and at the other table, Hermione's feather rose into the air.

"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick was clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Seamus dutifully showed Magic, who corrected his wand movements with patient, emotionless, and exacting precision without touching his wand. By the end of class, Seamus had gotten the feather to twitch a little, but not much. He was in a better mood, but Ron wasn't.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her." Ron said as they pushed their way into the corridor.

"Who, Hermione?" Harry asked. "I can stand her, you just don't listen."

"Yeah, I do listen, she just has to stick her nose into everything. You're saying it wrong. She's a nightmare, honestly." Ron said, sounding much like a petty child.

Harry felt something knock hard into his shoulder and could hear faint sobbing.

"I think she heard you, Ron." Harry stated in a worried tone.

"So?" Ron said, but sounded uncomfortable.

"So, don't you think that was a bit petty of you?" Harry asked. "Did you even think about what you were saying?"

"Well..." Ron trailed off. "I just lost it a bit."

"Lost it a bit, right." Harry said with a sigh. "You've got to learn how to be careful about what you're saying to people, Ron."

"Bu..." Ron began.

"Look." Harry said calmly, his voice a bit quieter. "I know Hermione can be a bit bothersome, but that's just her way at the moment. She was trying to be helpful in the only way she knew how."

"I suppose." Ron muttered after a few moments, and Harry hoped he had something more to think about, and wouldn't be so cruel next time something such as that came up.

Harry didn't see Hermione in the next class, or throughout the afternoon. He was worried about her and hoped she was all right, and while he wanted to find her, he knew it would be a difficult task since he couldn't trace a person or their magic. As they headed to the great hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom. As Harry didn't know which one, he simply entered the great hall with Ron, seating himself at the Gryffindor table. Magic was beside him and gazing at everything in the great hall, though for Harry, it was rather unremarkable.

The only thing Harry heard was flapping wings, some type of animals obviously flying around. When he smelled the feast appear on the various dishes and plates, he asked Ron what items there were. He was just starting to tell him when Professor Quirrell sprinted into the hall, though Harry didn't know who it was until he heard him gasp, "Troll in the dungeons, thought you ought to know." Harry heard him sink to the floor, then just about everyone in the great hall began screaming and jumping up in panic until some loud bangs silenced them.

"Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Professor Dumbledore called out firmly.

Percy sounded like he was in his element as he called out, "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked Ron as they headed from the great hall and toward the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid." Ron began.

"Hermione." Harry said. "Magic, go, find her in the bathroom."

Magic expertly began swerving through the crowd as Harry opened his link to her. Ron pulled him off to one side, hopefully intending to find Hermione with him. Perhaps he had given him something to think about after all, Harry thought, or perhaps his own discomfort and guilt at what he'd said was catching up to him.

They quickly made their way up the stairs and through the crowds, Harry having folded up his cane so he wouldn't be noticed as much. They passed some Hufflepuff's going in the opposite direction, slipped down a side corridor, then hurried toward the girls bathroom, Harry leading them with his sense of Magic's location. When footsteps hurried behind them, Ron pulled Harry to one side.

"That's Snape." Ron whispered very quietly as he hurried past. "What's he doing here?"

"Dunno." Harry replied. "Come on."

They began to move along the corridor for a few moments before a stench caught Harry's nose. Ron smelled it,, too, and they stopped.

"Do you smell something?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and it's disgusting. I couldn't even begin to describe it." Harry replied as the putrid odor filled his nostrils.

He heard a low grunting and huge, shuffling footsteps heading their way. Ron pulled Harry around a corner, and through Magic, Harry was aware of the giant troll, three point six meters tall, moving slowly along the corridor, dragging a club that was a meter long. It stopped next to the entrance to a room for a few moments before moving inside.

"It just went into the girls bathroom." Harry quietly said. "Come on!"

They sprinted toward the bathroom and Harry unfolded his cane on the way. As they entered, they heard a scream, Hermione's scream. Magic, who was in front of Harry, jumped forward and slammed into the troll with enough force to send it staggering. With a roar, it turned on her and hit her with its club, hard enough to send her flying across the room and slamming into one of the walls with a loud thud. Harry knew Magic was all right as she couldn't be physically harmed, and swung his cane against the wall near him hard enough to distract its attention.

"Oy! Pea-brain!" Ron shouted, and Harry heard something fly through the air and hit its tough skin.

A shrill whistle came after a few moments, then Daphne's voice shouted, "Harry get down!"

Harry immediately dove to the floor, the wind from the club swinging over his body sending terror through him. They needed to stop the troll somehow, and Magic sprinted at it, jumping up high enough to obscure its face as Harry rolled out of its way. It was the only thing he'd been able to think of quickly, and as the troll, enraged by the thing blocking its gaze, began hitting its club against Magic over and over, trying vainly to dislodge her, he desperately tried to think of anything else. He found himself almost frozen with panic, though, and shouted, "Ron, do something, Daphne, Hermione, someone!"

Harry next heard Ron and Daphne's voices shout, "Wingardium Leviosa!" He was aware of the club slipping from the troll's hand, rising into the air, then slamming down on to its head. Magic jumped off of it and pushed Harry out of the way as the troll fell with a thud to the ground, which sent vibrations through the floor.

"Is it dead?" Harry asked, trembling, his heart pounding.

"I doubt it." Daphne said, sounding shaken for the first time since Harry had known her. He felt her hand grip his arm, trembling.

"It's okay." Harry said, cutting off his flow of knowledge from Magic now that they were out of danger. "I think that was..."

He was cut off as he heard the slam of the door being pushed open. Several footsteps came hurrying into the room, and Harry heard Professor Quirrell whimper in fright.

"What on earth were you thinking!" Professor McGonagall's voice was more angry than Harry had ever remembered. "You're lucky you all weren't killed! Why weren't you in your dormitory?"

Harry found himself at a loss as to what to say. The truth was best, obviously, but he didn't know how to phrase his words.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me." Hermione's voice timidly came from a corner, and Harry heard her shuffling footsteps coming closer as he trembled.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall sounded appalled and rather disappointed.

"I went looking for the troll because I... I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know, because I've read all about them." Hermione's voice was shaking. Harry heard the clatter of a wand hitting the floor. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. They all distracted it and Magic climbed up it to block its sight and Ron and Daphne knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to get anyone, it was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry still felt shock, though not from Hermione lying to a teacher. He was shocked that he'd even pulled something like distracting a troll off without getting hurt himself. Daphne's fingers twitched on his arm, though she was trembling less.

"You should have known better than to engage in such Gryffindor foolishness, Greengrass. Ten points from Slytherin for your reckless actions." Professor Snape stated as Professor McGonagall let out a sigh of irritation.

"I cannot believe what you have done. It was reckless, as Professor Snape said, and the five of you should be dead." Professor McGonagall stated, still sounding furious. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you begin to think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better go back to Gryffindor tower. The students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Harry heard Hermione leaving.

"Well, I still say you were lucky." Professor McGonagall said, and Harry heard her facing them. "Not many first years could have taken on a full grown mountain troll. I award five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for your actions, to each of you. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Relieved, they left the bathroom and found Hermione waiting close bye.

"I... I wanted to say, thanks." She said.

"You're welcome, Hermione." Daphne said.

"Yeah. Thanks for... For helping, Daphne." Ron responded. "It's... Well, it was nice."

"If I had done nothing, Harry would likely be severely injured, or dead." Daphne replied. "It seemed reasonable to assist."

"Well, thanks." Ron said again, and Harry patted her shoulder.

"Glad you helped." He said with a relieved smile. "How did you find us, Daphne?"

"I noticed Hermione was missing from the Gryffindor first years, so I broke away from the Slytherins, followed Professor Snape in an attempt to tell him, but when he started going toward the third floor, I thought it would be more important to find Hermione first, especially since I saw you, Ron and Magic making your way toward the bathroom, too. And when I noticed the troll, I didn't think there'd be enough time to tell a professor."

"How Gryffindor of you." Ron said, sounding relieved. "But if you hadn't helped, we'd probably not have survived."

"Then I'll do the same in the future, Ron, Harry, Magic and Hermione." Daphne said.

"Great." Harry responded, relieved and glad to have someone else that would help him if he needed it.

Daphne then went down the corridor, headed for the Slytherin common room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Magic wordlessly went up to Gryffindor tower, but all of them knew they would be friends forever. Facing the mountain troll together had ensured that, and had given Ron a great deal to think about. After entering Gryffindor tower, the friends finished the feast together, though didn't exchange many words. That didn't matter to them, though. Harry simply felt relief.

Later on that night, Harry sat next to Magic, the common room mostly empty. Her right arm was around his shoulders, and he leaned against her, basking in how glad he was that she couldn't be hurt. As he sat with her quietly, he reflected on why that was, felt the flame within him. He knew that his distance to Magic changed how the flame of magic felt within his chest, and had always figured that, since this was the case, her body couldn't ever be harmed, why she never needed sleep, and why, when she ate, she never needed the restroom like he did, and could remain dressed in the same clothes without showers, and remain perfectly clean. From what Magic had told him, it was what he'd wanted when he'd made her. While he'd only been aware of wanting someone with him on that basic level, his magic, she, had been aware of far more. Feeling the warmth of Magic's arm around him, Harry smiled and touched her very warm hand.

"I'm glad you're with me." He said, then shuddered in revulsion when he heard kissing sounds on the other side of the room. "I'm out of here."

"Okay." Magic said as Harry stood, quickly making his way to the dormitory. Harry had never liked hearing such sounds, and didn't understand why people had to kiss in the common room. After dressing for bed and laying in the warm sheets, Harry reflected on how Ron, Daphne, Hermione and he were all good friends with each other, and was glad that even Magic with her emotionless nature was also being accepted. He fell asleep that night with a smile, and despite the danger he'd been in earlier that night, his dreams were pleasant. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Mirror of Erised and Christmas

Daphne Greengrass spent more time with Harry, Magic, Ron and Hermione than before, sometimes sitting at the Gryffindor table with them. Everyone was getting along quite well with each other, the arguments greatly decreased from what they'd been before they all faced the mountain troll. Harry was glad about that, and found that the five of them were closer than before, their friendship stronger. His relationship with Magic was even more powerful because of the event, and Harry spent days pondering why it was. Eventually, he simply accepted that sharing such a life threatening event brought them closer as friends, though he didn't fully understand the reason.

As November brought in cold weather, Harry noted the temperature within the castle became colder along with it. It was still comfortable enough without wearing his coat or cloak, but he enjoyed his bed even more now than before. He could only imagine what the potions class would be like, as it was always colder in the dungeons than the upper levels of the castle.

Quidditch season had begun, and Harry decided to attend the first match to see if he liked it. If not, he wouldn't attend another. Harry didn't think it was going to be enjoyable, given the sports events he'd been to in the past, but didn't let that thought stop him from giving it a try.

As he'd expected, Potions class was freezing cold. Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors stayed close to their hot cauldrons to keep warm, though Magic wasn't effected by the cold. Her state of dress remained the same in any form of weather, which wasn't surprising to Harry. Her adventure with the troll proved to him that she was either extremely tough, or invulnerable to physical injury of any kind. She had never been effected at the Dursley's, either, when Dudley had hit her in a moment of anger, or as a way of trying to bully her. The Dursley's had never risen a hand to either Harry or Magic, they simply didn't seem to love them. Harry put his mind back on his task of brewing and put his mind back on what he was doing, knowing that the slightest mistake in potions class could prove disastrous.

Surprisingly, after their first potions class, Professor Snape had taught them a bit about the rules of safety, that strict following of the instructions was required. He was still a cold teacher, but was instructing them more than he had in the past. Harry was grateful for this, though still wanted to speak to Professor Dumbledore about Professor Binns some time. His history classes were as boring as ever, often putting people to sleep. Harry simply read the chapters of the history book, memorizing what he could for the exams that would come at the end of the year, and as there hadn't seemed to be much interest in others learning history from him, he didn't talk much about it.

Harry was standing with Ron and Hermione in the freezing courtyard after classes the day before the Quidditch match, the three of them standing with their backs to a fire Hermione had conjured in a jar. Magic stood apart from them, unaffected by the cold, and Harry found the fire in the jar to be quite interesting. As always, Magic had felt the magic involved, so Harry knew he could duplicate it if he wanted. He'd never shown that skill yet, though, and curiously wondered if there would be a time when he would.

"Quick, Snape!' Hermione hissed, the three of them shuffling closer together.

Harry didn't know if the fire would be allowed, but Ron and Hermione seemed to think it wasn't. As he heard the footsteps approaching, Harry realized they sounded off, as if Snape was limping.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Magic." He stated, passing them bye without another word.

"That was close." Ron said when he was out of ear shot.

"What, exactly?" Harry asked. "We don't know for sure this isn't allowed. Besides, he just passed us bye, that's got to count for something."

That evening, Harry was reading over his Charms homework in the noisy common room, his Brailler on his lap. Hermione was checking over Ron's work, and as usual, the two of them were getting into a bit of an argument.

"Ron, you can't just copy my work. How will you learn? Besides, Harry doesn't ask to read my notes, he takes his own." Hermione said.

"I also read more than you do, Ron, you could learn from being attentive." Harry said.

"The two of you ganging up on me?" Ron asked. "It's not easy, you know. How do you do it anyway, Harry?"

"I read, I remember, I ask myself questions and try and quiz myself, then I read again. I've got a lot of free time on my hands, too, but I've got to learn to be more efficient since the work keeps piling up even more." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron responded. "All you seem to do is work and read, you hardly have any fun."

"He just needs to learn to be more efficient, is all." Hermione responded. "I'll write up a schedule for you if you're interested, Harry."

"No thanks, Hermione. I'll figure it out on my own, I'm sure." Harry said.

"Well, if you need help at all, just let me know." Hermione said.

"I'll do that." Harry responded.

The next morning, Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast with everyone else, putting sausages, toast and eggs on his plate. Some people tried to help him, but Harry politely declined. Hermione, who was across from him, told him if he was about to spill something on to the table, and for the most part, Harry did quite well. He was getting better and more familiar with the routine, and was glad for that. As he ate, he listened to people cheerfully chatting about the upcoming Quidditch match, though for himself, imagined nothing but loud crowds and something he couldn't see.

"Looking forward to it, mate?" Ron asked.

"Not really." Harry responded. 'Not a fan of loud crowds, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Ron responded.

"I'll give it a try, but I'm not expecting anything spectacular." Harry said. "I'd love it even more if I could actually play, but I doubt that'll ever happen."

"You like playing sports, then?" Hermione asked.

"I like flying, that's what." Harry replied. "I've never really played any sports before. I've never been given the chance, and I highly doubt they'll let me play Quidditch. I wouldn't even want to do that. When I can't see a Bludger coming, or other team members, that could prove to be a problem."

"What about you, Magic, do you think you'd want to play?" Ron asked.

"Harry wants to, but can't. I do what Harry wishes, and Harry wishes me to remain with him." Magic stated in reply.

"Guess not, then." Ron said.

"Good job, Ron, you're getting better at understanding that emotionless Magic of mine." Harry said.

"I can't help but learn to understand her when she's so cryptic all the time and makes me think about things." Ron said.

"Honestly, Ron, she's direct, not cryptic." Hermione responded in a tone of obviousness.

By eleven that morning, Harry was in the stands around the Quidditch field, listening to the large crowd of students as he sat in a surprisingly comfortable seat with Ron on one side, Hermione on the other, and Magic in a seat behind and slightly above his own. Hermione had binoculars so she could see the field, as well as above it with more ease. When everyone began cheering loudly, Hermione told him that the teams were entering the Quidditch field. It wasn't much longer that the cheering increased in volume, Harry presuming the teams had taken off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too..."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Harry heard Lee Jordan's voice along with Professor McGonagall. The announcer, Jordan, was a friend of Fred and George Weasley, who were beaters on the Gryffindor team. Harry was glad for the announcements, which provided him some idea of what was happening in the game. It wasn't quite as enjoyable as he thought it might be with announcements, though, as he missed a great deal of information. Even with the knowledge from Magic, it was just data, pure statistics, and Harry found it more enjoyable without Magic's knowledge in his mind.

After Angelina scored, Harry heard Hagrid join them, though barely, as the crowds were continuing to cheer or boo. It was loud enough to set him on edge and make his ears ring, along with lose his orientation of where he was. Never again, Harry decided, would he come to these matches and be a spectator.

The Gryffindor seeker, a sixth-year girl named Chelsea Stanford, was slammed off course by Flint and the Gryffindors cried fowl. Harry only heard the announcements and the crowd, though, and on the hole, found it like every other sports event he'd been to, overly crowded, loud, and obnoxious. Eventually, the Quidditch game ended with Stanford catching the snitch, and Harry, relieved, made his way to Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione.

"Yeh looked a bit uncomfortable there, Harry." Hagrid said as they drank some tea.

"Yes, I was." Harry replied. "I didn't really get anything from that, except loud cheering that's still making my ears ring a little."

"I suppose yeh wouldn' get much from tha'." Hagrid said.

"Not really." Harry said. "To be honest, I'm relieved to be back at peace, somewhere quiet."

"I thought it was rather exciting." Hermione said. "Though I can understand your reluctance to watch the matches, Harry."

"I'm glad you can." Harry responded. "Oh, by the way, Hagrid, we've made a new friend. Daphne Greengrass. She's in Slytherin."

"Good for yeh, Harry." Hagrid said, patting his shoulder hard. "And how 'bout yeh, Magic? How've yeh been?"

"Harry is well, I am well." Magic responded in her typical manner.

"Oh. I see." Hagrid responded awkwardly.

"She's not the easiest to talk too, I know." Harry said. "She's very direct, and holds nothing back. Right, Magic?"

"Yes." She responded serenely.

The weather continued to grow colder as the month of November passed, and December arrived. One morning, Harry woke to the coldest weather yet. While the potions classes had been quite cold already, he knew they'd be even colder now that the winter weather was making itself known even more than it had before. The Gryffindor common room was quite warm along with the Great Hall, due to the fires there, but the corridors were ice cold. Harry wore his cloak and gloves when walking between classes, and when he was in some classrooms. He only removed them to take notes, and he wasn't the only one.

As usual, Draco Malfoy was taunting the Gryffindors during potions class, as he tended to do at times. Harry, Ron and Magic were working at their cauldron, Harry and Ron staying quite close to it to stay warm, even more so than they'd done previously. Harry ignored Malfoy as he said across the room, "I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home. That means you, Potter."

Harry turned toward Malfoy as he measured some ingredients, then stated calmly, "Hogwarts is more of a home than the Dursley's house ever was. Didn't you know that, Malfoy? You don't have to feel sorry for me. I like it here."

Predictably, Malfoy said nothing at Harry's rebuttal. So far, his attempts to elicit humor at the expense of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who had beaten them, had gone nowhere, as had his attempts to insult Harry, who remained calm and got to practice his wit. He found it rather enjoyable, and amusing that Malfoy had nothing that was truly original. He simply took out his jealousy of Harry's abilities on him in his attempts to insult, which he could never have, and insulted his family. Harry had heard far worse from his Aunt Marge, however, and the words had no effect on him. Often times, Harry would simply laugh it off, even when Malfoy tried to insult his blindness and list all the things he couldn't do. Ron and Hermione couldn't understand why Harry had been laughing with tears of mirth streaming down his face until Magic, explaining for Harry, stated that Malfoy was acting like a spoiled, petty child who wasn't getting what he wanted. After that, the insults Malfoy spewed their way had less of an effect on Ron and Hermione as well, at least for now, and Harry found he was glad he could help them to understand that Malfoy was quite vain, his insults meaningless.

Just as Harry said, he was staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. In fact, at the Dursley's request, he even asked if he could stay over the summer, too. Professor McGonagall told him that he couldn't, which didn't bother Harry at all. He simply wrote his name on the list to stay over the holidays, glad Sharen had taught him to write at least that one thing, and to do so well.

At the end of potions class, they left the dungeon only to find something rather large blocking their path. Harry's cane hit something that sounded like some type of tree, and he could hear puffing coming from behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid. Need any help?" Ron asked.

"Na, I'm all righ'. Thanks, Ron." Hagrid replied.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy drawled coldly. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

"Be calm." Harry quietly said, grabbing Ron's arm. Harry felt him shrug him off.

"My family's that of nine, Malfoy, so my mother's house is a lot larger than Hagrid's hut. Can't you come up with anything better than that?" Ron asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, Malfoy, it's like water off a duck's back, now." Harry added. "The same rhetoric, over and over. But, not to worry, I understand why."

"And why is that, Potter?" Malfoy asked as Harry heard Professor Snape's footsteps walking toward them with the precision he possessed.

"You're jealous, and insecure." Harry calmly responded. "It's not an insult, it's what I've observed."

"Why you... How dare you, Potter! One of these days, I'm going to show you!" Malfoy shouted, shoving his way past the tree. Harry heard something scattering to the floor as Crabbe and Goyle also shoved their way past, then Professor Snape spoke in his cool tones.

"Perhaps, Potter, you would avoid provoking Mr. Malfoy in the future."

"Professor, I didn't provoke him. I stated an observation that he chose to be angry at." Harry explained calmly.

"Be that as it may, you would be wise to stop your provocation, as unintended as it may be. The Malfoy family has great influence, Potter, and it would be most unpleasant for you should you be caught up in such politics." Professor Snape stated, then passed them.

"Wow. What's next, pigs flying?" Ron asked after a few moments as Hagrid continued to move the tree along the corridor. "Is that really Professor Snape, giving out good advice?"

"Are you really Ron Weasley, actually calling him a professor?" Harry asked.

They laughed in a good natured way as they entered the Great Hall behind Hagrid, Professor McGonagall directing Hagrid where to put the last tree. To Harry, the decorations were something to get in the way, and were nothing spectacular. Ron and Hermione unsuccessfully tried to get him to understand the beauty in the Christmas decorations, but Harry didn't understand it.

"Just look through Magic, you'll get it." Ron stated.

"Magic, explain that, will you?" Harry asked, and Magic began to list the precise specifications of the Christmas tree until Ron interrupted her to get her to stop. Harry chuckled, put an arm around Magic's shoulders, and enjoyed the warmth of the Great Hall and the company of his friends.

"How many days until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked them.

"Just one." Hermione responded.

"And I plan to relax. I don't know about you two." Harry said.

"Well, I suppose I could." Hermione responded.

"All you do is work, you should relax. It's good for you." Ron added.

Hermione was leaving them over the holidays, and Harry felt a bit of longing for the family he'd never had, one who was more kind and loving than the Dursley's. He really didn't need it, though, he realized, deciding to think of his new friends as the family he'd never before had, and Hogwarts as the home he always wished he could have, and now did.

"Hey, Daphne!" Ron called.

"Ron." She said sedately as she came over to where the friends stood, watching the teachers decorating the Great Hall. Hagrid had since left.

"You staying over the holidays?" Ron asked.

"No." She responded. "I'm going home to see my family."

"I am, too." Hermione responded.

"I am curious to know your family's profession." Daphne said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"It's obvious that Muggles aren't as bad as my family led me to believe. You are an astute and powerful witch, Hermione, and comport yourself well." Daphne said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you noticed." Hermione replied. "Anyway, my parents are dentists. They clean people's teeth, correct problems and so on. I imagine magic makes such work easier."

"Yes, I'm certain that's true." Daphne replied, sounding genuinely curious.

"I think I'm going to take a bit of a stroll with Magic." Harry said. "In case I don't see you two again, happy Christmas."

"Same to you, Harry, Magic." Hermione replied.

Harry enjoyed strolling through the corridors of Hogwarts school, and didn't fear getting lost due to the features of the watch he possessed. He went up and down staircases, walked through the corridors, and even entered a couple empty classrooms. One of them contained a mirror that Harry curiously walked around and touched, and Magic stared into.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"The room's reflection." Magic stated calmly. "You, content and very happy, with your deepest desires fulfilled. Your parents."

"My parents?" Harry asked, opening his link of knowledge to her.

Statistics and precise data entered his mind, and Harry became aware that he and Magic were being seen, standing and clasping hands. Behind them was a man and woman, the woman with red hair, the man with black hair like his own, which even stuck up as his did. Harry realized he looked like the man behind him, though with the woman's green eyes, his more cloudy than hers, and sightless in their movement. As he continued to receive data, he realized Magic was seeing his parents, just as he'd said, and was also seeing a reflection of him in the mirror, not as he was being seen, but with her right arm wrapped around him as they leaned on one another, cheeks pressed together, Harry's face containing the greatest joy Magic had ever seen before on a human face. His parents in the reflection wrapped arms around he and Magic, and the look of the Harry in the mirror grew even happier, even more content. He knew what was seen by her in the mirror was something he couldn't have, even though he longed for it.

"What is this doing?" Harry asked himself curiously, feeling the mirror's magic, felt its trap, at least, thought he did. Along with what Magic's knowledge was telling him she saw, he thought he'd worked it out.

"Come on." Harry said, starting to leave the room and closing his link of knowledge from Magic.

"You desire to see what I see. I'll stay." Magic stated placidly.

"No." Harry said. "It's nothing but a dream, Magic, and we can't have it."

"You desire this." Magic stated.

"Yes, I do, but we can't have it." Harry replied. "You know as well as I do the trap of this mirror. It should really be destroyed, but it's not ours to tamper with. Turn around, Magic."

"You desire to..." Magic began, and Harry realized this was his first argument that he'd ever had with his Magic.

"Magic, turn around. Come on." Harry said, failing to understand why she was so effected by the mirror, and he wasn't. Even though she failed to respond, she didn't resist him as he walked up to her, grasped her shoulders, and turned her around to face him. "You don't want to stand there all your life, do you? Don't you want what I want?"

"I want what you want." Magic agreed. "You desire for me to keep looking. You deeply wish for it, and long to be with your parents, to be in joyful bliss."

"There's a difference between what I desire and wish could be, and what I actually want." Harry said. "I want you to stay with me, Magic, and I don't want you to keep staring forever into this mirror that reflects the desires of my heart, or your heart, or whatever the case may be, maybe both our hearts. Feel the difference."

"Yes." Magic stated. "I feel the difference. The trap is broken."

"Good." Harry said with a grin, hugging her. He jumped away when he heard clapping, facing it with Magic next to him.

"An impressive display, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said wisely.

"Hey, Professor. I didn't know you were there." Harry said.

"There are those with the ability to hide themselves, even from your impressive sensing of magic, and magical people, Harry." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"I'll remember that, but now that I've felt your magic when you dispelled what you did, Magic should be able to detect you even if you hide yourself in that manner. Nothing's full proof." Harry said.

"I must confess, Harry, that you are quite an enigma." Professor Dumbledore stated in a puzzled voice. "Your capabilities, even without the use of your magic, are astounding to me."

"Not really." Harry said. "It's natural to me to navigate with only sound, smell, and touch as my guide. I've never had vision, even through Magic it's not really vision I see."

"I've been made aware of your purely statistical view point on what you see, Magic, though I am perplexed, Harry. If I may ask, why do you not use the advantage Magic gives you at all times?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I've been asked that many times before, and I think I've actually got a better question to present." Harry replied. "Why don't you use magic for everything in life? Clearly, Magic can be used to cut food neatly, but people still use knives and forks. Magic could be used to clean the castle, but you've got Mr. Filch, who's magical strength is significantly less than anyone in the castle, but more than that which exists in Muggles. So, why not use magic for everything? Wouldn't it be more efficient?"

"Perhaps so, but it wouldn't be the best course of action one could take." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"Well, there you go." Harry said, smiling.

"Tell me, Harry. Did you use Magic to help you discover the mirror of Erised's purpose?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I did." Harry replied. "If Magic wasn't here, it wouldn't have even had an effect on me."

"Indeed so." Professor Dumbledore stated in reply. "I am glad that you, unlike others, didn't fall into the trap of the delights, or horrors, of this mirror. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"No, I suppose not." Harry replied. "Why is the mirror here, sir?"

"It's a temporary location until it is moved to a different home, one which is unlikely you shall find. However, should you do so, I trust you will now be prepared to encounter it again." Professor Dumbledore stated in reply.

"Yes, I suppose so." Harry responded. "Do you think I'll encounter it again?"

"I confess that, on this matter, I am not entirely certain. When it comes to you, such certainty is impossible to predict." Professor Dumbledore said.

"By the way, Professor, thanks for accommodating me and getting my schedule in braille, and also, letting me learn how to fly. I appreciate that you're not overprotective of me." Harry said.

"I thank you, Harry." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"Well, I'm going to continue my stroll. Have a good day, sir." Harry called.

"To you, as well." Professor Dumbledore replied as Harry walked from the room. He found the chat with Professor Dumbledore to be interesting and a little intriguing. If anyone was confounding, it was him.

Harry found he enjoyed the holidays far more than he'd originally imagined. He and Ron had the common room to themselves, and as a result, were able to take the chairs closest to the warm fire. Ron showed Harry how to use a toasting fork to cook things over the fire, something Harry was initially nervous about, but eventually learned how to accomplish. He still needed some limited help from Ron to tell him when to turn something, and when it was finished being toasted. Otherwise, Harry was able to toast something himself, and Magic, as she was able to do, picked up the skill with ease.

Harry also learned how to play wizards chess from Ron, who had to teach him the rules, as Harry had never played chess before. He found the sounds the pieces made to be enjoyable, though, but somewhat disturbing, especially when one piece slammed another to take it. Harry was able to learn the game, but it was a challenge to keep everything in his head. He was able to touch the pieces, but generally, they didn't like that, so it turned into a challenge for Harry's memory. He was terrible at it, but that didn't matter to him. He and Ron enjoyed themselves, Ron often laughing with Harry at his ridiculous strategies, and Harry trying to strategize on how better to remember where the pieces were on the board.

Harry went to bed on Christmas Eve, expecting no gifts from anyone. When he woke to find Ron unwrapping his presents, Harry sat up and said, "Happy Christmas, Ron."

"Same to you, mate." Ron responded.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he touched a pile of gifts at the end of his bed. "Are those all for me?"

"Of course they are." Ron replied. "You didn't think you wouldn't get any presents, did you? It's Christmas!"

"Well, I usually just get one thing a year, and it's something practical I can use." Harry responded.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Coat hangers, a ruler, a compass, things like that." Harry replied.

"You don't ever get anything for fun?" Ron asked.

"Fun?" Harry said with a bit of a chuckle. "Please. The Dursley's wouldn't know fun if it hit them in the face. Not for me, anyway. The things they got me were always things to make their life easier, and me more independent from them without using what they liked to call my abnormality, which is really my magic."

"Well, you've got me, Hermione, and a few others that want to make your life fun." Ron said. "So, go on, mate, feel free to open them."

Harry picked up the top package. He wasn't able to read the card, but Ron helpfully said, "Looks like that's from Hagrid."

Unwrapping it, Harry found some type of flute. Curiously, he blew into it, then set it aside.

"I'll have to learn how to play, I suppose." Harry said. "I wonder why he got that for me."

"Who knows." Ron responded as Harry grabbed another package.

"This is from the Dursley's." Harry said. "And it looks like it's a fifty-pence piece. That was nice of them, I didn't think they'd get me that, or anything, really."

"Is that Muggle money?" Ron asked, sounding utterly fascinated.

"It sure is. Here, take a look." Harry said, lightly tossing it to him. He heard it land on the floor, but Ron picked it up.

"Weird." He said, sounding as if he was concentrating on it.

"You can keep it if you want." Harry said, chuckling and amused by Ron's fascination with the simple Muggle item.

Harry picked up something that felt lumpy and soft, though with something hard inside. Ron groaned.

"Oh, no. I told her you didn't expect anything from her but..."

Ron's voice trailed off as Harry tore open the package to find a sweater and a box. Harry pulled it on with a grin.

"That's very warm. From your mother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied. "I can't believe she sent you a Weasley sweater."

"And what's this?" Harry asked, holding up the box.

"Looks like it's homemade fudge." Ron said.

"Grand." Harry said. "I'll have to thank her for both."

"Every year she makes us a sweater." Ron said as Harry heard him unwrapping something. "Mine's always maroon."

"Well, be glad for what you've got." Harry said. "You going to put it on?"

"How'd you know that's what I unwrapped?" Ron asked. "You're really not blind, are you?"

"Oh, I assure you, I am." Harry responded. "I didn't know, I just assumed you'd get to it eventually and wondered if you were going to wear it."

"I suppose I will." Ron said as he pulled it on.

"Great." Harry responded, trying some of the excellent fudge.

The next gift he'd received was a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. With delight, Harry opened the box, sniffed, then closed it back up.

"I'll be enjoying those later." Harry said, grabbing another package and opening it.

"That's from Daphne." Ron said.

"Huh." Harry stated, finding something with a knob on it, and surprisingly, a braille manual.

"What is it?" Ron asked as Harry quickly read the title page and part of the table of contents, scanning the manual for a moment with a grin.

"It's a timer!" He said joyfully. "It's an analogue Muggle one."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's been modified, of course, but it doesn't run off electricity. See, what you do is turn this knob here." Harry turned it and heard it clicking, feeling braille in the upper left corner that changed. "And then, I let it go, flip this switch at the bottom, and it's at ten seconds. That'll be great for potions work if I ever need to time more than one thing at a time. My watch doesn't have more than one timer, and it's a little slow to set. This will be very helpful."

The timer let out a soft, but quite noticeable ding. Harry grinned and slipped it into a pocket.

"There's one more thing." Ron said as Harry crumpled up his wrapping paper and other garbage.

"Hmm." Harry said, picking up the light package. "Who's it from?"

"There's no card." Ron said. "I can't tell."

Harry tore open the package and touched something that felt like it was partly fabric and partly water. It was a very strange feeling. The cloth was folded in his lap, and he heard Ron gasp as he felt it and shook it out. It was a cloak, he realized, but not one he'd ever heard of before. It seemed like it would be comfortable to wear.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron said. "I think it is, anyway. Go on, Harry, put it on!"

Harry stood up and swung the cloak around his shoulders, pulling up its hood. It covered him completely, and even had room for others to join him inside. Ron gasped again.

"Wow!" He said. "I can't see you at all! There's a note there, want me to read it?"

"Sure." Harry said as he took off the cloak and folded it back up, placing it carefully in the sixth compartment of the trunk as Ron picked up the note.

"The note says this. Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you." Ron read.

"No signature?" Harry asked as he closed the trunk.

"No." Ron responded, then said eagerly, "We could use it to go see what's in the third floor corridor!"

"I don't know, Ron. We probably shouldn't do that."

"Oh, come on, Harry, it'll be fun! Besides, we can get away from that death Dumbledore talked about, being invisible and all." Ron said. "And maybe we can even find out why he said that."

"We'll go, but you'll have to lead me, and we'll need to be careful." Harry said.

"Great!" Ron said, sounding excited.

Harry felt elated to have something that had once belonged to his father. Whoever had sent the cloak seemed to know his family pretty well, and had been trusted by them. He found he was anticipating that night, when he and Ron would go on their adventure together. Ron was gathering up their garbage and tossing it in the waste basket when the door to the dormitory opened, admitting Fred and George.

"Merry Christmas!" One of the twins said.

"Hey, look, Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" The other added, then the first spoke again.

"Good to see you're wearing yours, Ron. Mum would be proud of you for that, I'm sure."

"Harry talked me into it." Ron responded.

"So, Harry, you can persuade our Ronicans as well, how wonderful." The second twin said.

"I've always wondered, who is who?" Harry asked. "You sound almost the same."

"Well, since you wouldn't know, we'll tell you that I've got a G on my sweater." The first said.

"And I, an F." The second responded.

"But of course, we both know we're called Gred and Forge." The first added.

"Okay." Harry replied. "So, you're Fred." He faced the first twin. "And you're George." He faced the second. "Since you prank everyone, seems reasonable to think you'd swap sweaters."

"You're pretty good, Harry." Fred said. "You might just be right up there with the marauders soon enough."

"The who?" Harry asked.

"Never you mind, Harry, trade secret." The second twin, George, replied.

"What's all this noise?" Harry heard Percy's voice say. He sounded disapproving, Harry noticed, but was too happy to care.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one." Fred said as Harry heard something being pulled over Percy's head.

"I don't want..." Percy began, and Harry chuckled. Ron laughed.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either." George added. "Christmas is a time for family."

Harry heard them marching from the room, and once they left, Ron, Chuckling, said, "Percy's arms are stuck to his sides because they're not through the sleeves of his Weasley sweater. Hilarious." Harry laughed.

"Well, at least they've got one thing right." Harry said as he stood, heading toward the door.

"Yeah? What's that?" Ron asked.

"Christmas is a time for family. But it's also a time for good friends to spend time together and have fun. So let's go!" Harry grinned, cheerful and eager to experience the best Christmas he'd ever had so far.

As always, the food was superb, and the feast was better than anything Harry had enjoyed before. There were several unfamiliar things that were on the table as well, which were some type of party crackers. Harry had only heard of them in passing and during the Dursley's parties, though these weren't anything at all like the ones they used. When he pulled one with Fred, it went off with a blast like a cannon, startling Harry and making him jump. He could smell the scent of smoke that quickly faded, and left behind indicated to him by Fred, was a rear admiral's hat and several live white mice that quickly ran off. Harry didn't know where they ended up, but thought they would probably become the dinner of Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat.

Puddings unlike anything Harry had ever had before followed the turkey, and Harry found them quite enjoyable. He could hear the chatter around, much quieter than usual in some ways due to the lack of people. Hagrid was getting louder and more raucous as the Christmas feast went on, and he had fun pulling more party crackers, some of which he did with Magic. He left with many things from them at the end of the feast, Magic making the objects hover in front of him so he didn't have to carry them. One of the items was a wizards chess set, which was brand new, and which Harry was eager to test with Ron later on. He was also curious to play chess against Magic, though imagined she'd trounce him easily. He was more curious to see how a match between she and Ron would go, knowing Magic would respond to his thoughts as she always did.

Harry ran through the deep snow later on that afternoon, hearing Fred, George and Ron all ganging up on him to try and catch him. Magic stood to one side, and as it was a magical school, Harry had no bad feelings about using Magic to win the snowball fight. In front of him and to either side, Harry was surrounded by walls of thick snow, a roof of solid ice over his head. There was only one means of attack, now, Harry knew, grinning at his cleverness.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he heard several snowballs hitting his magically constructed fort. "Magic, I'll get you both!"

Magic picked up two snowballs in either hand and Harry heard her fling them at Ron, he crying out. She was very fast when she needed to be, and Harry grinned to himself as he heard Fred and George hit by snow and crying out. He then sent pieces of his fort at the three Weasley's through use of levitation, and furious, Fred and George pulled out their wands and aimed them in Harry's direction. Harry shouted as cold snow slammed into him and hit him, but got into the spirit of things, making a wall of snow with magic and sending it back at them. It was the most enjoyable thing he'd ever done in the snow, and when it started to get dark, they all went back inside, eager to warm themselves next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron." Magic said as she, Harry and Ron sat at a small table.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking up from Harry's chess set, which he was helping to set up.

"I'll play you." She said. "Harry wants to see the match."

"Oh, that'll be good." Ron stated. "How are you supposed to see, blind man?"

"Maybe you should learn how to hear better, Ron, I listen well. How do you think I beat you at your own snowball fight earlier? Even with Fred and George, you couldn't catch me, could you?" Harry asked with a grin. "How does a blind man see, what a joke."

"I thought so." Ron said with a chuckle.

Percy Weasley kept giving Magic advice as she played, but she focused on the chess game with the singular focus that was unique to her. Harry heard their moves and tried vainly to keep track of them, as he wasn't using his link of knowledge with Magic. He enjoyed the challenge. To Harry's surprise, Ron beat her.

"Your problem, Magic, is that you're just thinking pure logic and you don't anticipate everything." Ron said to her as he set the board up for another game. "Want to go again?"

"Harry wants me to." Magic responded.

They played again, and Harry could feel the flame within him learning, gathering data, expanding in the unique way of understanding and awareness. He always loved it when it did this, as Magic gained further skill, and when he opened his link of knowledge with her, he had it as well. She did much better for herself this time, beating Ron to a draw. Harry then played him, practicing the skills Magic had learned and he knew as a result, though didn't use her when he played. His biggest challenge was still remembering where everything was. If it hadn't been for that, Harry was confident he could probably win, though wasn't sure. Ron didn't play the same way each time, and the numerous strategies in chess made it a complicated and challenging game. It didn't help that Percy was chasing Fred and George around the common room and the rest of the tower, trying to get his stolen prefect badge back.

Finally, everyone went up to their beds, and quietly, Harry unlocked the sixth compartment of his trunk and let the invisibility cloak run through his hands. His heart pounded with excitement as the minutes passed, and after about a half hour, he heard Ron move in his bed.

"You ready, mate?" He asked.

"Sure." Harry replied. "I can't use my cane, so feel free to lead me. I'll take your arm."

Ron swung the cloak around both of them, and after ensuring it was covering their feet, they made their way from the dormitory and into the common room. Harry heard Magic stand and made her vanish into invisibility with a thought, she silently following them as they left the common room. Sleepily, the portrait of the woman guarding the entrance said, "Who's there?" They didn't answer, of course.

It was an exhilarating experience to walk down the corridor, knowing he was invisible with Ron, and couldn't be seen by anyone. They were quiet as they made their way carefully through the corridors and down the steps. Harry was completely reliant on Ron to lead him, and felt the distance between him and Magic remain constant. Finally, after what seemed like both a long and short amount of time, they were at the forbidden third floor corridor. Harry trembled as Ron whispered, "It's going to be locked. So now what?"

"Now, Magic goes in." Harry said.

The door clicked open, and beside him, Harry heard Ron freeze. He opened his knowledge link with Magic and began receiving the data of what she was looking at. Standing in the corridor, so huge that it was about half the width, was a dog that was two meters tall. It had three slobbering heads, and everything that went with them including eyes, ears, and hair. It stood on a trap door, and was quickly getting over its surprise at the door opening. Harry could hear the deep, thunderous growls from it, and felt more terror of that than he had of Fang. The door silently and swiftly closed and locked, and he stood frozen, trembling from the growls he'd heard. The data, nothing but pure statistical information, didn't terrify him, but the sound of three growling dogs had, knowing it was coming from only one.

"Come on." Ron whispered in a fiercely trembling voice, also terrified.

They just started to move when Harry heard the meow of a cat, which was likely Mrs. Norris. His heart beat hard as he stood completely still, but in what seemed like minutes but was only about thirty seconds, Ron tugged him along. Trusting his friend, Harry allowed himself to be led back to the common room.

They went up to the dormitory before they took off the cloak and said anything to each other. As soon as Ron shoved the cloak into Harry's hands, he fell back on to his bed, trembling and breathing hard.

"What are they doing keeping a thing like that locked up in the school?" Ron asked fiercely, though kept his voice down so he wouldn't be heard.

"That's... That's guarding something." Harry said, realizing his voice was trembling. He clenched his hands together and tried to steady them, but was too scared.

"What?" Ron asked, sounding horrified. "That beast is guarding something?"

"It was standing on a trap door." Harry said in reply. "I don't know what's underneath. It could be guarding whatever was in vault seven-hundred and thirteen that wasn't stolen. Maybe it got here first."

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some sleep. That was quite the adventure."

"Yeah." Ron said. "At least we'll have something to tell Hermione and Daphne when they get back."

Harry agreed, pulled his curtains shut, and after folding his cloak with trembling hands and placing it back into the trunk, he climbed into his warm bed and lay flat on his back, heart pounding. For a long time, he wasn't able to get back to sleep, and judging from the lack of snoring from Ron, he was having similar difficulty. Harry's mind went over and over the growls he'd heard, and tried to solve the mystery of what the huge dog could possibly be guarding. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, the mystery unsolved. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Stone, Challenges, and the Dragon

Harry, Magic, Ron, Hermione and Daphne were sitting in an empty class room not long after Hermione and Daphne had returned from the holidays, and before classes started. Calmly, Harry told them about his invisibility cloak and the adventure he'd had with Ron, as well as what they'd found out in the forbidden third floor corridor.

"So, it seems Professor Dumbledore wasn't mistaken about the painful death." Daphne stated. "It seems obvious that the three-headed dog was placed to guard something valuable. How large was the trap door?"

"One square meter." Harry replied. "The dog stood on it in such a way that it couldn't be opened without moving it, and it wasn't about to let anyone past."

"With your use of Magic, I'm sure you could transport us underneath the trap door, Harry." Hermione said. "Then we'd know what it was guarding."

"That's foolish." Daphne responded. "There's likely a better way to accomplish that goal. Be subtle."

"What, transporting under the trap door to see what's there isn't subtle enough?" Hermione asked.

"No." Daphne replied. "If possible, we should gather clues and observations."

"We'll make a list, then." Harry said. "Hermione, you're good with organization, got anything to write with?"

"Yeah." Hermione said, and Harry heard the sound of parchment being taken from a bag and put on a desk.

"First. There's a three-headed dog standing on a one square meter trap door, large enough to fit a man through." Daphne said, Hermione writing.

"And second, someone strong would probably have to care for it." Harry said. "Hagrid's got a large dog named Fang, and the dog we found in the corridor is certainly a pretty large one. He also sent me a flute for some reason."

"Maybe they're connected." Hermione said. "I don't know how yet, but I'll be researching that."

"There's another thing, too. This is just my suspicion, but someone was trying to steal something from that Gringotts vault a while back. What if that item is here?" Harry asked.

"A powerful dark wizard is likely the one who broke into the vault on July thirty-first." Daphne interjected, reminding Harry of what Ron had said to him on the train.

"Who, though?" He asked.

"There are some who believe that You-Know-Who is not dead, and I've heard rumors that he's capable of possessing people and animals." Daphne responded. "If the rumors are true, perhaps he was attempting to steal the item for an unknown purpose."

"Magic remembers seeing the body of my parents killer disappear, I think it was." Harry said. "If he's still alive but needs to regain a body somehow, what could he use?"

No one responded.

"I've gathered the list of items, anyway." Hermione said. "I'll start researching right away..."

"What, Hermione?" Harry asked, having heard her voice trail off.

"The stone." She said quickly. "Maybe it's... I'll be back, stay here!"

She rushed from the class room and Ron said, "What is there, a fire?"

"Perhaps she found something to further the investigation." Daphne replied. "She's very intelligent and has the best memory I've ever seen, aside from Magic's memory of pure data."

"Why, thank you." Harry said. "Go on, Magic, say it."

"Why, thank you." Magic repeated placidly.

"Nice." Harry said with a grin.

"You enjoy playing with Magic, don't you?" Daphne asked with fascination in her voice.

"Yes, I do." Harry said. "She's very accommodating, and I've even created a number of things to play with before."

"You've conjured objects?" Daphne asked, sounding amazed.

"If you mean created them out of thin air, yes. It's easy. I just need to know exactly what I'm creating, so I can make it feel like it needs to." Harry said. "Acts of magic come like walking. It's natural for me."

"Clearly." Daphne said.

"While we're waiting, I might as well thank you for the timer, Daphne. That'll come in useful in potions, I'm sure." Harry said with a smile.

"I thought you could use it." Daphne responded, then sighed.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"My family doesn't wish me to continue associating with any of you. If I do, I could be disowned." She said.

"that's terrible." Harry responded.

"Don't listen to them, Daphne, they're just a bunch of idiots like Malfoy, no doubt." Ron stated. "Besides, you've seen for yourself that we're nothing like what your family's told you about people like us."

"Yes, I have." Daphne replied. "You need not worry. I don't plan to stop speaking to any of you, but I'm not going to tell my family the complete truth."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Gathering information from the enemy is wise. At least, that's what they'll hear. It's not exactly a lie, since to them, you Harry, are nothing, Ron is nothing, and Hermione is worthless." Daphne said.

"Sounds like a smart plan worthy of a Slytherin to me. Glad you're learning to be subtle, not like a blunt axe." Harry said, then heard footsteps hurrying back.

"Got it." Hermione said, and Harry jumped at a loud bang.

"What was that!" He shouted.

"Just a book I got for some light reading." Hermione feverishly said. "I just thought that he might want something like this because he's obsessed with living forever, at least that's what I read about him."

"What, the killer of my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and he's called Voldemort." Hermione responded absentmindedly.

Ron and Daphne gasped as if terribly startled by the name, but Harry was glad to finally know his name.

"Thanks, Hermione." He said. "Now I know what to call him."

"Mate, you don't want to go around saying that! Do you realize just how terrifying that name is to people?" Ron asked.

"It's just a name, Ron, a silly word. It won't hurt you to hear Voldemort every once in a while." Harry remarked. Again, Ron and Daphne gasped.

"Stop saying that." Daphne hissed.

"I thought you'd be the calmest of all, Daphne, but it's Hermione and I, and of course Magic, that don't seem affected." Harry said.

"Of course you wouldn't be." Daphne said. "You've been raised by Muggles."

"Here.' Hermione said, then dramatically stated, "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."

"What?" Ron asked. Harry wasn't the only one confused.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look, read that, there." Hermione said.

"Magic." Harry stated, and Magic leaned over the page Hermione had apparently indicated. Her voice was calm as she read.

"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle, six hundred and fifty-eight."

"See?" Hermione said after Magic finished reading. "With the stone, he'd be able to get a body perhaps. I bet that's what was in the vault, and what's being guarded by the dog."

"So, the only thing is this, then." Harry said. "How does one get past the dog?"

"You think Hagrid might really take care of something like that?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe." Harry responded. "It's only a theory I've got."

"One we can put to the test." Hermione said.

"We don't want to cast suspicion on ourselves." Daphne stated. "The questions you pose should be worded in such a way to avoid that possibility."

"The questions you pose." Ron said. "Why not take that Slytherin subtlety you're known for these days, and put it to good use. You can ask him, then tell us what you find."

"I'm willing to proceed." Daphne said after a long moment, sounding impressed at Ron's insight.

As the days passed, Harry noticed that Professor Snape seemed to be growing more irritable and short tempered, though wasn't sure why. His ire wasn't limited to the Gryffindors, either. In fact, he'd even snapped at some of the Slytherins. Most of all, however, he would be furious at Harry if he did anything wrong, and when he'd snidely asked him once if he was capable of following the simplest instruction, Harry briefly explained some of the challenges involved with being blind, apologized, and told him he'd do the best that he could to do better. He decided it wasn't the time to try and over think Professor Snape's teaching style, as he obviously had something stressful on his mind.

While everyone else went to the next Quidditch match, Harry and Magic remained inside, studying and learning the theories and explanations behind the charms, transfigurations, potions, and various other things they were learning. Though Professor Quirrell stammered his way through his lessons, they were still able to gain a great deal of useful information. The silent study time was brought to an end when the Gryffindors came in, loudly chatting and gleeful about winning the match. Harry, not a fan of the loud sounds, went up to the dormitory with Magic and finished the homework he'd received.

As the days and weeks passed, the teachers were piling more work on top of what they already got, likely in preparation for the exams. Hermione was laying out schedules and notes, studying hard and nagging Ron to do the same. All of Harry's free time seemed to be taken up with study and work, but one cold day in February, Daphne ushered the four of them from the library and into an empty classroom. After the door was closed, she stated in an intent voice, "Hagrid does take care of the three-headed dog in the corridor. He's named it Fluffy."

"He named that thing Fluffy?" Ron asked. "That thing's a beast, not some cuddly toy."

"How does he even take care of it?" Harry asked.

"I asked the very same question." Daphne responded. "As we were simply talking, and I was expressing my curiosity to him about such creatures, he freely gave me the information that music is used to make Fluffy sleep."

"Great." Harry stated. "If it's that easy for you to gather the information, then who knows if Voldemort will be able to do the same thing."

Daphne and Ron flinched at his use of the word Voldemort, but they didn't say anything.

"Got anything else for us?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing more." Daphne replied. "Unless you want to know about several other creatures, and Hagrid most desiring to care for a Dragon."

"Hagrid wants a dragon?" Hermione sounded aghast.

"He told me that, compared to Fluffy, a dragon wouldn't be difficult to care for." Daphne replied. "I think it's a rather dangerous, not to mention, illegal venture myself."

"Are we talking about fire breathing Dragons?" Harry asked.

"Those are the only kind I know of." Ron replied. "There are different types of Dragons of course, some of them more aggressive than others, at least, that's what Charlie's told us before."

"Wasn't Charlie your elder brother that's learning to take care of Dragons?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron responded.

"Well, Hagrid wouldn't be smart to get a Dragon. Besides, his house is made of wood, and having something that lights fires in something like that, dangerous." Harry remarked.

"Well, you know how Hagrid is." Ron said. "He's not the smartest person."

"No, I suppose he isn't." Harry stated.

About a week later, Harry was sitting at a table in the library, reading his charms book under the table, his Brailler sitting on the table in front of him. Magic wasn't with him at the moment, and Harry guessed she was in the Gryffindor common room from the feeling of distance between them. He'd told her to do whatever she liked as he went to study, enjoying the silent, solitary environment in the library. As he stopped reading and began brailing more on the essay he was writing about possible uses for a heating charm, he heard the sound of someone's footsteps heading deliberately in his direction. He didn't stop brailing until he heard the person sit down across from him at the table.

"Hi." He said quietly to the individual.

"Harry Potter, I'm Tracey Davis, one of Daphne's friends." She replied. Her voice sounded somewhat uncomfortable as she spoke to him, which was nothing new to Harry, as he'd often received discomfort by people speaking with him, such as those who didn't know how to react to his blindness.

"Hello, Tracey." Harry responded.

"I um... Well, I thought I'd say hello. You know, your reputation you've got with performing magic so easily and being blind, with Magic, your helper, always with you... It's not a good one." Tracey said. She sounded nervous, Harry realized.

"I'm used to having a bad reputation." Harry stated in reply. "Where did they get the idea that Magic's my helper, anyway, because she's always with me?"

"We've all seen you help her, heard the story many believe is fake about her actually being your magic in some physical form." Tracey said, sounding more confident now than before. "I want to know the truth from you."

"This isn't the best place for that discussion." Harry said. "But if you want, we can go elsewhere."

"Yes, I'd like that." She replied.

Harry packed up his items in his backpack, then stood and unfolded his cane. Tracey walked behind him and gave him directions on when and where to turn as he navigated his way from the library. Once out of the doors and into the corridor, Harry turned around and said politely, "Tracey, could you please stop? I know my way around the library for what I do there."

"Sorry." Tracey muttered, sounding a little contrite.

"It's not that bad." Harry responded. "I'll tell you what I tell everyone else. Don't help me unless I ask for it."

"Well, since you wanted to talk somewhere else, I've got a good place for that. Want to come with me?" She asked sincerely.

"Sure." Harry replied. "I'll follow you."

The two of them walked down to the entrance hall, then into the dungeons, but not any place Harry was familiar with. He felt uneasy at walking somewhere like this with someone he didn't know or trust, but was fairly confident he could find his way out if he needed to. The dungeons weren't too much of a maze, and he still had his compass with him. When they stopped in what felt like the middle of a corridor, Harry turned toward Tracey and asked, "Where are we, exactly?"

"I suppose you wouldn't know." Tracey responded with some coolness in her voice before Harry felt a fist slam into his face, sending him staggering back. His cane was ripped from his hand next, then used to hit him hard enough to send him to the cold, stone ground.

"We're getting sick of you outshining us in class, Potter, and it's time you got taught a lesson." Tracey stated viciously.

"You really don't want to try anything." Harry said as he struggled to his feet.

"Don't I?" Tracey coldly asked as she moved close to him, then tore his backpack from his back.

Harry turned around and lunged at her, heard her move to the left, then slammed into her. Tracey only grunted a little, but he felt her hand grasp his hair in a vice-like grip.

"Where's your helper now, Potter?" Tracey asked in a mocking voice. "Maybe she's just as blind as you are."

"I'll tell you once." Harry stated, feeling his heart pounding hard in his chest, he trembling. "Give me my cane and my backpack. Or I'll get them back."

"How, by fighting like a common muggle?" Tracey sneered. "Petrificus Totalus."

Harry felt the magic hit him, felt his entire body lock in place, felt himself as he started to fall backward. He couldn't even shout, though at least he was still breathing, even if it wasn't completely under his control. Harry remembered reading about this spell, the body bind. It seemed Tracey was proficient at it, but his natural ease with magic would give him an edge. He touched his flame of magic, felt the spell on him, and rather than dissipate it, simply pulled it from him and sent it back where it came from. He stumbled as his body unfroze and quickly regained his balance as he heard a thud of a body hitting the ground. Getting on his hands and knees, Harry touched Tracey's face and rolled her over after jerking his backpack from her rigid grip. As she lay on her back, Harry calmly put his backpack on, then felt around the floor for his cane. It took him about a minute to find it, but once he had, he returned to where Tracey lay.

"Tracey Davis, I'll remember this encounter, and I'll remember how vicious and cold you've been toward me. I'll also remember the information you've given me about the others, presumably just the Slytherins. Thanks. By the way, I'll find my way out of here within a half hour, maybe an hour. I doubt your spell will wear off by that point, unless someone comes to remove it. Please don't curse me again, I'll just do the same thing I did before, but next time, I won't be as slow to react. And, I think it's quite sad you've let your jealousy get in the way of knowing the truth about me."

Harry turned and started to make his way along the corridor, then stopped when he heard Malfoy's familiar drawl. So that was what he'd sensed arriving, then, Harry thought, though he hadn't heard anything, perhaps due to some type of silencing magic.

"Think she was alone, Potter? We all know about how you use magic so well."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said conversationally as he turned to face him. "I guess you'll be helping your friend."

Harry knew that he could easily best Malfoy in a fight should he try anything. He knew of the power he possessed, well beyond anything anyone else had. He wasn't sure how the others might react to such a blatant use of his abilities, though, as it could make things worse. He was at a loss as to exactly what to do, but didn't show it.

"Sure, Potter, and we'll let you go after you give us that backpack and your little cane." Malfoy stated angrily. "Davis is right, you know. We're getting sick and tired of you showing how high and mighty you are. We're putting an end to this right now, Potter."

"You've got really poor tactics, you know that?" Harry asked.

He quickly began walking off again, and as Malfoy shouted a spell, Harry jumped to one side, slamming the top of his head on a protruding rock he hadn't known was there. Feeling dizzy, but still determined to get out of the dungeon, Harry began to run, his cane never leaving the ground as he swept it back and forth. He turned in any path that felt like it was going up hill, hearing the echoing footsteps of people running after him. Tracey was particularly angry, and shouted, "You can't outrun us, Potter!"

Harry slammed into someone going the opposite direction and heard items of theirs go flying, and both he and the other fell to the ground. Tracey laughed.

"Greengrass! You got here just in time!" Tracey said snidely.

"So it would seem." Daphne's voice was cold, and Harry felt her pull him to his feet with strength he didn't think she possessed.

"You're just as bad as him, Greengrass." Tracey stated coolly. "I thought we'd be friends, but you sully yourself with the taint of not only Potter, but Weasley, and that of the Mudblood Granger."

"I'm far more dangerous than Potter will ever be." Daphne's voice sounded like ice and Harry shivered. "If you harm any of my friends, you hurt me. I won't be forgiving. Leave, and I'll consider dropping this incident. Don't leave, and..."

Harry heard some movement from Daphne, and guessed she'd pulled out her wand. Tracey let out a huff, but her voice sounded less confident when she said, "It's not worth it. Not yet. Let's go." The footsteps receded and Harry let out a sigh as they faded into the distance.

"Thanks." He said. "And I'm sorry for knocking you down."

"That's not a necessary apology, Harry." Daphne replied, sounding at ease and calm now. "Though, I should tell you that such things aren't going to stop. You need to learn to stand your ground. Use all of your abilities. Don't be so naive."

"I could have ended it then and there, used all my abilities, made Magic come to me so she could help me, but I don't want to make things worse." Harry said.

"You won't." Daphne responded. "In the long run, things will be better. Short term, perhaps not. But I know you have the ability to defend yourself with ease."

Daphne was moving from one side of the corridor to the other and picking things up, placing them into a bag. Feeling awkward, Harry started to move to try and help her.

"Don't worry about helping me, Harry." Daphne said. "I'm nearly done."

"People picked on me at Muggle school, also, but things never got quite this bad." Harry said.

"They're jealous of what you can do." Daphne responded. "I was also, at first, but I've gotten over that. I would expect worse."

"Well, then, I'll just give them nothing." Harry stated. "Shield myself against their magic and spells, and any physical violence, and I won't react."

"And hope they don't go after your friends." Daphne responded. "I'll help you proceed from the dungeons if you wish it."

"I'd like that. Thanks." Harry said, taking her arm.

The bullies along with Daphne's warning was on Harry's mind as the weeks passed. Ron and Hermione had been briefed about what had happened by both Harry and Daphne, and as a result, had both been learning any defensive spells they could. They picked ones that were simple and quick to learn, and as for Harry, he could simply duplicate their magic once they successfully completed a spell. He generally didn't, though, and was more worried for his friends than he was for himself. As a possible deterrent against bullies toward himself, Harry kept Magic with him at all times, which she didn't mind at all. Harry asked her to be sure, as he'd sensed that Magic was gaining more autonomy than before. Her loyalty toward him was still absolute, however, and she simply told him that she would follow his wishes for her, that, as his magic, it was logical she do so, and also stated he was incorrect about her becoming more independent.

The weeks passed, the homework assignments grew, Hermione was practicing and studying so much it bordered on the fanatic, though luckily, they hadn't been attacked by jealous students yet. Harry knew it was only a matter of time, though, and decided it wise to keep his guard up. The temptation to use Magic's perfect knowledge was with him more than it ever had been before, as he would then have an advantage over the bullies if he was aware of them before he heard them. Instead of doing that, however, Harry had simply instructed Magic to shield him against attacks by others, and felt fairly safe with her complete willingness to comply.

Harry was in the library with Ron, Hermione, Magic and Daphne, all of whom were studying together, except Magic, who simply sat next to Harry. Currently, he was looking up Dittany for a potions assignment, cataloguing its uses and detailing what its advantages would be over using other plants for similar purposes. The day had been off-handedly described by Ron as a day he'd want to go out in, and wished he didn't have to study so much work with such good weather. Harry was curious as well, but was more focused on studying for the upcoming exams so he could come back again next year.

"Hagrid, it's rare to see you here." Daphne said. Harry only then realized he could hear Hagrid's shuffling footsteps, chiding himself for losing track of things so easily.

"Well, jus' lookin' up some things, research." Hagrid replied, sounding a bit shifty.

"Yeah?" Harry asked curiously. "What are you researching, Hagrid?"

"Nothin', nothin'." Hagrid replied. "And what you lot up ter?"

"Just studying for the exams and our homework." Hermione replied.

"Heard yeh got in ter a bit o' trouble, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"I did. Hopefully, no one else will attack me, but I doubt the jealousy of others has ended yet." Harry responded with a sigh. "I even spoke to Professor McGonagall, but without any evidence, there wasn't anything she could do."

"Well, yeh stay out o' trouble, Harry. Don' let people put yeh down. Yer better than they are, jus' remember tha'." Hagrid said fiercely. Harry smiled.

"I'll keep reminding myself of that." He said.

When Hagrid left the library, Hermione immediately said, "He seemed a bit dodgy there. What was he hiding behind his back?"

"I'll go look." Ron said as he got up.

As he moved off, Daphne asked, "Can you read any of the books in the library, Harry?"

"Nope, just the ones I've got translated. I'm glad I can do all my school work just using them, because if I couldn't... Well, maybe Specialty Magical Needs would have something, but I don't know." Harry replied.

"Even if they don't, Magic could help you." Hermione said.

"Yes, she could read the books to me, but I'd rather have you, Daphne, Ron, or someone else do that." Harry said.

"That's wise." Magic stated, the only statement of agreement she'd made with Harry's policy so far.

Ron came back a few moments later, slamming something down on the table that made Harry jump.

"Dragons." He said. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about Dragons! Look at these! Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland. From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid did mention to me he always wanted a Dragon." Daphne responded thoughtfully. "Why, then, would he be reading about them now? It seems odd."

"Dunno, but it's against the law to have one." Ron said. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden. Anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"Are there actually wild Dragons here in Britain?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Ron replied. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked.

"We could ask him." Harry said. "Or just pay him a visit first, and probably find out for ourselves."

"It seems obvious to me." Daphne stated. "Hagrid's planning to get a Dragon, so he's learning about how to care for them. It's the only explanation I can think of."

"He wouldn't be that thick, would he?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Harry said, leaned closer to them, then whispered quietly, "You know how easy Daphne got information from him."

"Yeah, I do." Hermione responded in a tone of voice that indicated how unfortunate it was that she'd been able to gain secrets from him with such ease.

An hour later, they were at Hagrid's hut, having walked through the enjoyable warm weather. From the feel of the sun on his neck, Harry guessed the sky was clear. Daphne knocked on the door after they approached, then Hagrid opened it.

"Who is it?" He asked quickly, scanning them.

"Just us, Hagrid." Harry said, standing behind Daphne.

"Come in, quick." He announced.

Harry stepped inside the stifling hut after Daphne, Magic behind him and Ron and Hermione behind her. The door closed as soon as they entered, and Hermione asked, "Hagrid, why do you have the curtains closed, what's going on in here?"

"Oh, nothin'." Hagrid replied in a shifty way.

"You have a dragon. Don't you." Daphne stated.

"How'd yeh know." He asked, his voice shocked.

"It wasn't hard to guess." Hermione responded.

"Hagrid, we won't tell anyone else, but you do realize it's illegal to have the dragon. You won't be able to keep it." Daphne said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Hagrid dismissed her claims.

"Hagrid, you're being irrational." Magic said. Harry felt delight that she was joining into conversations more actively than before. "Someone will eventually find out you have the Dragon."

"We're only trying to help you, Hagrid. We don't want to see you hurt in any way." Hermione said.

"I know, it's jus'... I thought I had a home fer... I even had a name already picked out..." Hagrid sounded like he was starting to cry. "At least let me let it hatch firs'."

"We may have little choice." Daphne said. "It depends on when, exactly, we can get someone to procure the Dragon."

"I'll ask Charlie about it." Ron said.

"Be discrete." Daphne indicated.

"Why?" Ron asked. "It's not like anyone would read it."

"When dealing with such things as this, don't take any chances." Daphne said. "I'll help you compose a letter if you'd like."

"Yeah." Ron responded. "Yeah, I suppose that'd work."

"Very good." Daphne said, and Harry guessed she was smiling from the sound of her voice. "We'll get to work on that now, then. Hagrid, I'm sorry that you weren't able to find happiness with your Dragon. I do hope you can find your paradise one day."

As Daphne and Ron left, quickly closing the door behind them, Hermione was looking thoughtful.

"Hagrid, how'd you get the egg, anyway?" She asked.

"Won it las' night." Hagrid replied. "I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"Since it's illegal to have, I'm not surprised." Harry responded. "Who was it, did you look at his face?"

"Na." Hagrid responded. "Had his cloak on, didn't want anyone ter see him."

"And you trusted him?" Hermione asked.

"It's not tha' unusual fer folk at the Hog's Head, get a lot o' funny people there." Hagrid said, sounding unconcerned.

"Who else knew about your desire for a Dragon?" Harry asked.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore of course, Daphne, yer friends, and Professor Quirrell." Hagrid said.

"I doubt Professor Dumbledore would have done this, and Professor Quirrell's too timid. He has a hard enough time doing what he's actually supposed to do." Harry said thoughtfully.

"What are you on to, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Someone else obviously knew, and it seems strange that the Dragon was given to Hagrid, that he won it down at the Hog's Head." Harry said. "Did you tell this person anything, Hagrid? What did you talk about?"

"Well, think we talked abou' Hogwarts a bit, an' I told him what I did. He wanted ter make sure I could take care of a Dragon, so we got into talkin' abou'... Let's see... Yeah. He wanted ter give it ter someone who could take care of it. I told him abou' Fluffy, an' said after him, a Dragon would be easy."

"Was he interested in that?" Harry asked, his heart pounding, thinking he might have seen a connection. Who the person was, however, was still a mystery.

"Sure he was." Hagrid responded. "O' course, he wanted ter know how I handled Fluffy, so I told him, jus' play him a bit o' music and he'll go straight off ter sleep."

"You told him, even though you know someone's trying to steal the stone that's protected up at the school right now?" Harry asked, appalled. "Why would you do that, you could have just given the person trying to steal the stone a way past one of the protections that it's got, yours!"

"Well..." Hagrid sounded mortified. "Didn' think o' tha'."

"Hagrid, I... That was so stupid! Why would you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn' thinkin', yeh know how it is when yer drinkin'." Hagrid mumbled.

"Yeah. And that's probably a great reason not to start." Harry said, trying to calm down. The stone, its protection, it was none of his concern. Voldemort was, though, and the strong possibility that he might be the one after it gave him something to worry about.

Harry, Magic, and Hermione met up with Ron about fifteen minutes later, and Harry noted he sounded satisfied. The three of them were near Gryffindor tower.

"Just got back from the Owlery." Ron said. "We sent it out, asked Charlie if he could help us take something from his trade. He'll probably get back to us within the week. Of course, Daphne said it wasn't subtle enough, but would have to do. She's almost as bad as you, Hermione."

"I'm sure she just wanted to make sure you were being thorough." Hermione said. "Besides, it's worth it if no one finds out, right?"

About four days later, Ron got an answer back from Charlie, telling him he'd be able to have some people come get the Dragon two Saturdays from now, and asked if it could be taken to the tallest tower at midnight. Ron wrote back in agreement, and Harry said to Magic, "Remind us about that the day before. And Ron, don't keep that letter anywhere, we don't want anyone to know about it."

"Right." Ron responded, tossing it in the fire where Harry heard it burn.

"It's great we've got you, Magic." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes." Magic stated in agreement.

Not long after Ron got his response from Charlie, the trio of Gryffindor friends and Magic received a note from Hagrid indicating the egg was hatching. Harry wasn't interested in joining them to see it, but in case Daphne was, he sent Magic to tell her so only she would hear. After Herbology, while Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid's hut, Harry went back up to the school and into the library with Magic, working on the assignments from the teachers that seemed endless. After what seemed like a short time, Ron and Hermione found him, both of them panting hard as if they'd been running.

"Malfoy... Saw..." Ron gasped. "We think..."

Harry sighed.

"I've been thinking about how to get the item where we need it." Harry said, standing. "Magic, teleport us to the other side of the table."

Harry was then standing on the other side of the table without physically moving his body. The feel of Magic's brand of teleportation was far different from apparation, and made no sound. Harry rather enjoyed it, as if his entire flame of magic was wrapping around him and embracing him as he was moved from one place to the other. Hermione gasped.

"But you can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts!" She whispered fiercely. "How do you do that!"

"I ask Magic, just like that." Harry said. "I don't know how I use magic, I just think about things happening, or ask Magic, and they happen. I can't explain it."

"Teach me." Hermione said.

"Okay." Harry replied. "Feel the flame of magic within you, first."

"What?" Hermione sounded confused. "What flame of magic, I don't feel my magic, it's just there."

"Yeah, what are you going on about, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed, then said, "I can feel my magic in me like a flame, and I can also feel my flame of magic stretching and such when I'm far from Magic. It's hard to explain, but that's how I know she's my magic. When I want to do something, I either tell Magic, or I feel the flame in me, want it to do something, and it does, with Magic guiding it if I can't tell precisely what to do. Or, I can think to Magic, and it happens."

"Have you always felt that way?" Hermione asked. "Felt your magic like that?"

"As far as I know, I have." Harry said. "But, teleportation's the best bet, I think. It'll be quick, easy, and the best way to get this done."

"I agree with that, but I still want to learn." Hermione demanded.

"I don't think I can teach you, Hermione. I tried." Harry said.

Hermione, of course, didn't give up. She was still at it by the time Saturday came along. While Ron, Hermione and Harry argued about who would go get the Dragon to bring it to the tower, Harry insisting he and Magic go alone, and Ron and Hermione thinking it was too dangerous, Magic observed with her usual stoic serenity, and Daphne was silently in the room with them. Just as Ron and Hermione made to explain how dangerous it was for him to go alone with Magic for the third time, Daphne broke in.

"Harry and Magic have the best means to get the Dragon to the tower safely, and unseen. We don't. It's almost time."

"Right." Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? We've just wasted five minutes! Now you'll never get down there in..." Hermione was saying shrilly.

Harry silently thought what he wanted to Magic, and the two of them appeared in front of Hagrid's hut. Harry felt the instant change in the environment, but having expected it, wasn't disoriented. He hoped that they would all make it back to their dormitories in time. He heard Hagrid let out a startled gasp of surprise.

"Harry, Magic, yeh startled me." Hagrid said.

"Sorry about that." Harry responded. "We're here for the Dragon, Hagrid."

"Oh." Hagrid responded in a depressed sounding voice. "Well, got Norbert in this crate here. Got lots o' rats and brandy for the journey. And I packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

"Hagrid, seriously?" Harry said, chuckling as he heard ripping sounds from within the crate. "Sounds like the teddy is getting itself torn to pieces."

Hagrid was starting to cry, and Harry felt the somber emotions settle over him. While he might have thought the situation was a little funny in its own right, that wasn't how Hagrid felt.

"We will take care of Norbert." Magic said, stepping forward toward Hagrid, who lifted her up in a hug.

"I know yeh will." He sniffed, patting her back so hard it sounded more like back slamming. Magic was in no discomfort, though, so Harry wasn't worried. If it had been him, though, he imagined the force would have knocked the wind out of him.

After Hagrid put Magic down, she took one end of a large crate and Harry, after bumping into it, found the other. They lifted it by its handles, Harry felt the feel of the flame wrap around him soothingly, then they were standing at the top of the tallest tower. Magic had known where it was, as Harry had sent her out the previous night, invisible. While he slept, she found the place they'd transport to.

Harry waited for what seemed to be an eternity, shivering a little in the cold and hoping no professors would come and find them. The only people that did were Charlie's friends, and after they identified themselves, they strapped the crate into some type of harness system that Harry found fairly interesting. They hadn't had time to show it to him in great detail, though, and afterward, Harry heard them fly off on their brooms for only a moment, the flight mostly silent. Grasping Magic's hand, Harry teleported back to his dorm, appearing safely behind the closed curtains of his bed. As he quietly took off his shoes and got ready to climb into bed, Magic appeared in the empty common room, and as Harry went to sleep, Ron and Hermione quietly entered. Harry never heard Ron enter the dorm, however, as he was asleep almost the instant his head hit the pillow. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Exams and the Quirrell Encounter

"Mr. Potter, I wish to speak with you privately for a moment. Please come with me."

Harry, who was eating dinner in the great hall two days before his exams, stood from the bench at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. As usual, Magic made to stand and come with him.

"Not you, Magic, only Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall indicated.

"Decide, Harry." Magic stated.

"Stay." Harry said, then took the professor's arm.

Harry was taken from the Great Hall, entering what sounded like the same room he'd entered before his sorting. After the door closed behind him, he turned toward Professor McGonagall, who began speaking almost immediately.

"I've been asked to let you know that your exams won't be in braille, Mr. Potter. Instead, you will be in a room with Anastasia, who Professor Dumbledore has hired to read you your exams, and dictate your answers." Professor McGonagall responded. "He doesn't wish Magic to attend the written portion of your exams with you, due to the advantage she can give you."

"Okay, that's understandable." Harry said.

"You will be given twice the amount of time that everyone else has for their written portion, but will still be constrained to a time limit." Professor McGonagall said. "Do you have any questions?"

"No questions, Professor." Harry replied.

"Very good." Professor McGonagall said. "You will meet Anastasia on the second floor at eight tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." Harry said. "And thank Professor Dumbledore also for setting this up for me."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, I do have one question, now that I'm thinking about it." Harry said. "Why not just tell me in the Great Hall with everyone else? It doesn't matter to me if they hear such things."

"I thought you might want a private discussion on this matter, given the difficulty that you've had with other students being jealous of you, and wished not to give them any further means of bullying you. However, now that I've been made aware you don't mind others knowing, I shall simply inform you in the Great Hall in the future." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Thanks." Harry said.

Harry left the room, using Magic's location to guide him as he tapped his way through the crowded Great Hall. When he got close to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, he heard Ron ask, "What was that about, Harry?"

"Professor McGonagall was just letting me know about how my exams would go." Harry replied. "Anastasia is going to meet up with me tomorrow, and she'll be reading me my written portions."

"Why didn't she just tell you that here?" Hermione asked, sounding perplexed.

"She thought I might want that kept private because of the potential of other students having yet another way of attacking or bullying me, but I don't really care too much. I asked her that, and she said she'd keep it in mind for the future." Harry said.

"How could they bully you with information?" Ron asked.

"By having yet another way of making fun of me being blind, and how I can't do such things and so on. But, I really could care less about words." Harry said. "I've gotten worse before, such as the patronizing attitudes of people in Diagon Alley."

"I remember that one." Hermione commented.

"I'm sure you do." Harry smiled.

The next day after eating breakfast, Harry headed to the second floor with Magic following him. Once at the top of the staircase, he turned his head to the left, then right, wondering where Anastasia would be. A woman's voice then said from some distance to his left, "Harry Potter?"

"That's me." Harry responded as he faced the voice and walked toward her.

"I'm Anastasia Rogue." She responded pleasantly. "I've been asked to help you with part of your first year exams."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, holding out his hand. She shook his, her grasp firm and her voice indicating a woman who wasn't much taller than he was.

"I've been watching you as you made your way here, and I'm rather impressed. I didn't think the blind could do much for themselves." Anastasia said as they started walking down the corridor.

"We can do a lot more for ourselves than people think." Harry stated in reply.

"Also, there's one other thing. Your fame, while it was initially exciting for many people, has lost its charm when you being blind was published in the Daily Prophet. Some don't seem to care, though, as you did block the killing curse."

Harry didn't bother to correct her that, it had been Magic to block and reflect the killing curse due to his mother's sacrifice. If they thought it had been him, he didn't want to put a target on Magic's back by correcting it.

"The less people care, the better I'll feel." Harry said. "Hopefully I won't have people shouting at me all the time that it's the great Harry Potter, the one who survived Voldemort's killing curse."

Anastasia jumped and let out a squeak at the sound of Voldemort's name being so casually announced, but Harry was used to that reaction by now.

"Here we are." She said a few moments later, leading him into a room. Magic stayed outside at Harry's direction, and the door was closed. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Anastasia, you are free, as always, to call me Albus." Professor Dumbledore said in reply, sounding slightly amused.

"Of course, sir." She responded.

"Some habits never die, I suppose. How fascinating." Professor Dumbledore stated as Harry's cane tapped a desk and he sat down, Anastasia sitting beside him. "Now, Mr. Potter, please pay attention. You will have one-hundred and eighty minutes to complete each written exam, and will be allowed a half hour break between exams, with the exception of lunch, which is an hour. When you complete your exam, you may check over any answers with Anastasia before she gives it to me. You may then either proceed straight to the next exam if there is time, or take your break. You will not be allowed to leave the room during the exam unless you first ask me, and any time outside the room will be counted toward your time in completing the exam, unless you're taking your break. Do you understand everything?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied respectfully.

"You will begin with your Charms exam, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said, and Harry heard a parchment being placed on the desk to his left, where Anastasia sat. "Begin."

"Question one." Anastasia read. "What is the incantation for the charm to make objects fly?"

"Great." Harry said quietly to himself.

Harry hadn't focused much on the words to a spell, as he didn't need it. Next time, he'd have to correct that oversight of his. While he had access to Magic's knowledge that she collected about things around her, he didn't actually remember everything she experienced. As a result, he had to rely on his own memory for the answer. Harry thought, remembered earlier in the school year when Professor Flitwick told them they could make things fly, then a far more vivid memory came to mind. He smiled to himself as he remembered his adventure with the troll, then said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

He heard Anastasia's quill scratching the answer on the paper, and from the sound, she was a very quick writer.

"Question two." She said. "What is the first known use of the levitation charm?"

That answer came far easier to him.

"Jarleth Hobart, the inventor of the charm, used it on July sixteenth, fifteen forty-four in an attempt to fly, only succeeding in hovering in one place before he stripped and fell to the ground, as only his clothes were levitated." Harry said.

"Question three." Anastasia said after he finished speaking.

"Wait." Harry said. "Did you write that all down already?"

"Yes." She replied. "I'm a fast writer."

"Okay, just wanted to be sure. Question three, ready, then." Harry said.

Anastasia was attentive and focused, able to write his answers as he spoke them. IN a little over an hour and a half, Harry had completed the written portion of his charms exam, then moved on to the transfiguration exam. Half way through his History of Magic exam, it was lunch. Both he and Anastasia stood and stretched, then went down to the Great Hall together.

"It's great being back here again." She said. "I used to be a Hufflepuff during my days in school here."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did." She replied. "Being here almost makes me want to come back here again."

"Anny!" Harry heard someone shout as running footsteps hurried over to them.

"Celest, hey!" Anastasia responded cheerfully. "Harry, this is my younger sister, Celest."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I've never actually spoken to you, but I think it's amazing how you get around the school with only that stick of yours!" She said cheerfully, shaking Harry's hand firmly in hers.

"Thanks." Harry responded. "And it's a cane, not a stick, by the way."

"Sorry, my apologies." She said. "What are you doing here anyway, Anny?"

"I'm helping Harry with his exams." Anastasia replied. "I imagine you'll be ready to graduate?"

"Oh, yes." Celest responded. "Those N.E.W.T tests sure live up to their name."

"What's that stand for?" Harry asked.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests." Celest responded. "And they are exhausting, I'll tell you what."

"I'm glad I don't have those, then." Harry responded with a grin.

"Oh, Harry, I never asked about your friend here." Anastasia said. "Who's that who's been walking behind us, so quiet and calm?"

"That's Magic." Harry replied.

"Glad to meet you." Anastasia said.

"Okay." Magic placidly stated.

After finishing with lunch and walking around a bit, Harry and Anastasia returned to the room where Harry was taking his exams. Magic waited outside, and Harry completed the rest of the written portion of his examinations. After he finished, Anastasia said, "I've enjoyed working with you, Harry. Perhaps you'll have me come again if you like."

"I'd like that." Harry said. "By the way, there's a shop in Diagon Alley called Specialty Magical Needs. They could use someone who's open minded like you, I'm sure."

"I've never heard of that shop. I don't think I've ever seen it, either." Anastasia remarked.

"I think only people who need it or know of it can find it, unless they're looking closely." Harry said. "I felt a compulsion to find it when I initially did, wanting a place where things could be adapted. I never actually asked how that worked, either. I was too busy getting the things I needed and spoiling myself a bit. I suspect it might have been Professor Snape to help me, though."

"Interesting." Anastasia said. "Exactly what did you end up getting?"

"Cool stuff like my watch." Harry said with a grin. "If I ever see you there, I'll have to say hello."

"I'd like that." Anastasia responded. "I'll see you around next year for exams, perhaps, Harry. Good talking with you."

"You too." He said.

Harry had a break the rest of that day, but the next day, he'd be completing his practical exams with everyone else. Magic was with him during the practical's, but wasn't allowed to physically help him in any way with the exception of telling him certain things with potions, which Harry found reasonable. For charms, Professor Flitwick had everyone see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across the desk. Harry performed it with his usual ease.

Transfiguration was a little more difficult. Professor McGonagall had them turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Harry was allowed to touch and examine his to make sure it felt correct before having her approve it. Since Harry couldn't see, she graded him on how consistent the snuffbox was in the transfigured materials, rather than how pretty it looked.

For potions, Professor Snape had them brewing a Forgetfulness potion, which they had to do from memory. It had been one of the potions they'd completed earlier in the year, and Harry did his best to do what he could, measuring out ingredients and hoping he remembered the proper timing for everything. He'd studied all the potions they'd worked on, though, as well as others from his book, and only hoped he didn't mix anything up in the preparation of the potion.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts practical consisted of properly demonstrating how best to subdue a vampire. A dummy was in the middle of the class room, and after Harry found its location with his cane, moved to the location where Professor Quirrell wanted him to stand. He, being the last one, was allowed to take as much time as he wanted.

"A-a-a-are y-y-you r-ready t-t-t-to b-b-begin, Mr. P-p-potter?" Professor Quirrell stammered.

"Ready, Professor." Harry replied.

"B-b-beg-g-gin." Professor Quirrell stammered.

Harry silently conjured a wooden stake, which he had Magic send through the heart of where the dummy would be. At the same moment, he felt a powerful piece of magic being cast, and as she was prepared to do, Magic blocked it from hitting him, dissipating it. Harry spun around and activated his link of knowledge, hearing Professor Quirrell letting out a sound of frustration that was most unlike him.

"What are you doing, Professor?" Harry asked, shocked.

"The will of my master, Potter." Professor Quirrell stated in a clear voice that showed none of the nervousness he'd had before.

Another piece of powerful magic hit Harry's magical shield, and Harry was aware of Professor Quirrell's look of frustration.

"Fine, Potter." He stated furiously, moving quickly toward him.

Harry stepped to one side, but felt a chair slam into the side of his face, knocking him roughly to the ground. Though the object itself had been sent with magic, Harry hadn't been prepared for a physical attack like that. Feeling another piece of magic being used, Harry had Magic dissipate it as he climbed to his feet, Magic firmly grasping his left arm, helping him.

"Hurry up, fool! I won't have him stop me!" Harry heard a high, cold voice state, but knew that only he and Professor Quirrell were in the room, though he'd always been aware of something very strange about Professor Quirrell, far stranger than anyone, as if he was two people. Harry had originally dismissed it as a unique property of the professor, but now, wondered if he hadn't originally been correct.

"I can't use magic, master, he's done something, or his little helper!" Professor Quirrell shouted in panic.

"You can still kill him! Seize him!" The high, cold voice shouted.

Harry crouched as Professor Quirrell charged at him, then grabbed his hands and tried to push him back. Pain poured through his head and he cried out, but Professor Quirrell was also screaming in pain.

"My hands!" He shouted wildly.

Harry didn't feel the knowledge coming from Magic to him, searching for the link that had been overwhelmed by the pain and a strange, foreign, but somehow familiar magic. He dismissed that when he realized he probably wouldn't have time to focus on Magic's knowledge again, then heard the high, cold voice say, "Kill him, fool!"

Professor Quirrell grabbed Harry's throat and Harry took hold of his, feeling the pain in his head building, but it wasn't just in his head, either. It was throughout his entire body. He cried out, but shouted, "Grab him, Magic!"

Professor Quirrell was crying out in pain, but wasn't relenting in his attempt to kill Harry, who continued to hold on to him. Harry felt a slight movement as if someone had run into Quirrell from behind, then heard Quirrell's screams increasing in volume. The pain throughout Harry's body increased as well, and he cried out, feeling his flame roaring with power that was causing it to dim, even as his own magic protected him. The protection it offered was different than his own, but familiar in its own way, and as Harry held on to the professor, he screamed in pain even as he felt the strangely familiar magic ripping through him to protect him. Even through the pain, Harry wanted to know what he was feeling and why, and heard Magic shout placidly over his own screams, "Your mother's magical sacrifice protects you!" Moments later, Professor Quirrell's entire body crumpled into dust as Harry heard the high, cold voice shout, "I'm the greatest wizard who ever lived, you can't do this to Lord Voldemort!" Harry then stumbled wildly forward, Magic tightly holding him. He sank to the ground with Magic, who's hands moved up and down his back in an unemotional, calculating way. He felt exhaustion threatening to make him lose consciousness, then heard the door open.

"Magic, Harry." Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded relieved, but worried as well. "I feared I would be too late."

"Harry requires rest." Magic stated placidly as everything began to fade from Harry's awareness. The last thing he remembered was Magic picking him up, then he lost consciousness.

*** Magic POV ***

"Is he all right?" Magic heard Professor Dumbledore ask as she stood to her feet, Harry in her arms.

Magic looked down at Harry for a moment, felt everything from him, then formulated her reply.

"He's unconscious. Magical levels are lower than before, but he will live." Magic stated.

"Good." Professor Dumbledore said, his voice and facial expression indicating what Magic recognized to be relief. "Follow me. We'll bring him to the Hospital Wing."

Professor Dumbledore walked in front of Magic as they walked from the room, but soon came to walk by her side.

"Magic, do you know if Voldemort was possessing Professor Quirrell?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Quirrell appeared to be two different people, with two magical levels within him." Magic stated.

"So, he was." Professor Dumbledore said to himself, then sighed. "Both yourself and Harry showed great courage and strength today."

Magic recalled the battle. She remembered how Harry had put down his guard in front of a professor, though at the feel of magic, had shielded himself from magical attacks. She remembered Harry's mistake in not protecting himself physically, recalled how he then dispelled all forms of magic that Professor Quirrell was attempting to perform as soon as he felt them. She recalled Harry's physical pain, the feeling of the sacrifice of Lily as the unique magic acted once again to keep him safe against Professor Quirrell's direct physical attack, remembered how it had kept them safe, and how Harry had ordered her to grab him. As always, she had acted on his wishes and done so, and had felt both Harry's pain and the magic of Lily's sacrifice increasing in intensity. She recalled how Harry had felt the magic as well and wished to know what it was, why this was happening. Again, Magic had acted, telling him. She had made no error, as she'd completed Harry's precise wishes. She determined the only conclusion she could from the available data and formulated an appropriate response.

"Harry showed courage and strength. I did as Harry wished. I feel no courage." Magic stated.

"You are quite a conundrum, Magic." Professor Dumbledore said, and Magic recognized curiosity in his voice.

Madam Pomfrey's expression and the tone of her voice indicated great concern when they entered the Hospital Wing as she said, "Get him onto a bed, quickly!"

"There is little need for such concern and worry." Magic stated as she walked over to a bed and gently lay Harry within it, then began to climb in with him, stopping at Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"Excuse me young lady, just what do you think you're doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Climbing into the bed with Harry, to hug him and remain with him." Magic stated.

"I think not." Madam Pomfrey said as Magic saw her waving her wand over Harry, felt the magic that scanned him and diagnosed his condition.

"Harry wishes me to be close. I will do as Harry wishes." Magic stated.

"And I'm not going to have anything inappropriate happen in one of my beds." Madam Pomfrey stated indignantly.

"Harry wishes me to hug him and hold him close. I will do as Harry wishes." Magic stated, climbing into the bed.

"I think, Poppy, that you would be best to leave them be. They are, after all, only eleven, and I highly doubt anything untoward will be occurring." Professor Dumbledore said as Magic wrapped her arms around Harry, feeling him relaxing even in his state that lacked conscious awareness.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "If you think so then, Headmaster, I'll trust your judgement."

"Very good, then." Professor Dumbledore said. "I shall return, periodically, to check on both of you."

"Harry is recovering." Magic stated. "I'm doing as Harry wishes."

"You're doing well, then, Magic, not worried about him?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Magic recognized curiosity in his tone, but a concern as well.

"Harry is unconscious but will return to consciousness. I'm doing as Harry wishes. I feel no worry. I'm carrying out my task." Magic stated.

"Very well, then." Professor Dumbledore responded, and Magic heard him leaving the room as her eyes remained focused on Harry. She continued to remain in the exact same position, even as Harry grasped hold of her hair in his unconscious state, and didn't move or speak until she noted him beginning to return to consciousness.

*** Harry POV ***

Harry first became aware of something wrapped around him, felt himself starting to panic. Something was in his left ear making a strange, but soothingly familiar sound. His hands were clutching something, and as he pulled at it, realized it wasn't moving. The strange thing in his left ear became words, the calm, placid words of Magic.

"You are safe." She was saying. "You are in the hospital wing. You are safe."

Her words contained no emotion, only the cold fact Harry loved her for. He realized he was holding on to her hair, and the thing he'd felt wrapped around him was her arms. He blinked several times as he heard other sounds around him, though there weren't many. Someone was standing behind him, which Harry realized was actually to the left of the bed, as he lay on his right side. As Harry started to roll over and sit up, Magic pulled her arms away from him. Harry heard her shoes hit the floor as she leapt from the bed and stood next to him. He struggled to sit up, and Magic's left hand pushed behind his back and effortlessly lifted him.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said in a calm and relieved voice. Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned a little, fairly calm considering what had happened. His calm only lasted a few moments, as he remembered the feel of Professor Quirrell's body crumbling into dust under his hands. He gasped.

"I killed him." He said, feeling a deep guilt for what had happened.

"It wasn't you who killed him, Harry, but Lord Voldemort, who was possessing him." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I assure you that he was dead long before you ever touched him."

"But if I hadn't, he wouldn't..." Harry trailed off, unsure of exactly what to say, only knowing that the murder was his fault.

"It was because of Lord Voldemort's presence within Quirrell which allowed you to escape, and caused the magic your mother left through her sacrifice, to once again perform its job." Professor Dumbledore stated. "If Lord Voldemort hadn't possessed Quirrell, your physical contact would have had no effect on him. Blame not yourself, Harry, but Voldemort, if you must blame anyone at all."

Harry felt a little relieved at that, but knew the effects of what he'd done would likely be with him for a long time. He felt that his flame of magic was weaker than it had been before, but knew it would be stronger once Magic ate to replenish their strength.

"Sir, what about the stone, did Voldemort get it?" Harry asked. "Was he after it?"

"He didn't obtain it, Harry, though I'm sure he would have eventually made the attempt. Given the danger in the stone's existence, and that others may seek it, I have spoken with Mr. Flamel and we have mutually agreed its destruction is best." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Won't the Flamel's die if that happens?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they will." Professor Dumbledore responded. "However, having lived over six and a half centuries, death, to them, and to the well organized mind, is but the next great adventure. I dare say they look forward to the end."

"Oh." Harry responded, unsure of what else to say, and comforted by the feel of Magic's very warm hand against his upper back. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples a little, feeling his head still throbbing with a bit of a headache.

"I'm quite proud of the bravery you showed, Harry. You could have run from Quirrell, but you defended yourself admirably." Professor Dumbledore complimented.

"Not really." Harry said. "It was because of my mother, her death gave me the protection I needed."

"But it was you, Harry, who used it. I can assure you that, not only did you protect yourself well, but saved Quirrell from a far worse fate." Professor Dumbledore stated in response.

"What about my friends?" Harry asked. "Are they all right?"

"Aside from some scuffles between them and a certain group of Slytherins, they are doing well. In fact, several boxes of candy and some cards have been left for you to avail yourself of when you wake." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh, good." Harry replied. "Magic, feel free to enjoy them."

"You don't wish to enjoy them yourself, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously as Magic pulled away from him. Harry heard her opening a box.

"When she eats, my magic gets stronger, and it's weaker than usual right now." Harry replied, feeling and hearing his stomach growling a little. "She'll save some for me."

"Magic continues to be an unending source of fascination for me, and a most curious being indeed." Professor Dumbledore responded thoughtfully.

"How long have I been here, sir?" Harry asked.

"Two days." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I imagine your friends will be quite relieved to know you are doing well."

"Has Magic stayed with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she has." Professor Dumbledore said. "I believe, Harry, she will be loyal to you no matter what you do."

"Yeah. Probably so." Harry said. "I'm going to need her to help me get over what's happened." Harry swallowed and breathed deeply for a moment, leaning back against the pillows he'd rearranged so he'd be more comfortable. "Professor, even though the stone's gone, Voldemort isn't going to give up, is he? He'll keep trying to come back."

"He is quite persistent, so, yes, I believe he will." Professor Dumbledore replied gravely. "Not being truly alive, he cannot be killed, but perhaps, if he is continually delayed, he will never regain the power he once had, if any at all."

"Maybe." Harry responded. "Sir, I have a couple of other questions for you, if you're willing to answer them for me."

"I shall give you the answers for which you are ready, Harry, but the truth must be treated with great caution." Professor Dumbledore said.

"If I'm asking something, I'm ready to hear the answer." Harry explained calmly. "Please don't withhold anything from me without a good reason."

"I shall not. However, please trust me if I believe you not ready for an answer you seek. Though you may believe yourself to be ready, the answer to some questions may be more than you are, in actuality, ready for. Trust those whom are older than you, Harry, and trust that I have only your best interests in mind." Professor Dumbledore replied.

Harry didn't like the answer much, but decided he'd concede to Professor Dumbledore for the moment.

"Voldemort wants me dead. He kept trying to make Quirrell kill me." Harry said. "Why does he want me killed so badly? First, when I was very young, and then now?"

Professor Dumbledore let out a deep sigh.

"Alas, the first answer you seek, I cannot tell you, not now. When you are older, when you are ready, you will know." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"But, sir, he's not going to stop." Harry said. "Wouldn't I be better off being prepared?"

"Perhaps, but when such an answer may destroy you, it is better left unsaid. Please, trust me, Harry." Professor Dumbledore stated sincerely.

"Okay." Harry sighed.

A few moments of silence passed, and Harry heard Magic systematically eating her way through a box of some of the candy he'd been left, feeling the flame of his magic steadily regaining strength.

"Do you know who sent me the invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"Ah. Your father left it in my possession, and I thought you would like it. Useful things, invisibility cloaks. Your father mainly used it to sneak off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"Professor Snape seemed to hate me, at first." Harry said. "Why?"

"Your father did something Professor Snape could never forgive." Professor Dumbledore began. "He saved his life."

"What?" Harry asked. "If someone did that for me, I'd... I wouldn't hate them, that's for sure. But why did he transfer that animosity to me?"

"Who can know for sure." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I am, however, delighted that you have opened his eyes to the matter, and have begun forming unity between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Such a unified group hasn't been seen for quite some time in Hogwarts."

"I just told people about why stereotypes were bad, that's all." Harry replied. "It's not a big deal."

"It's quite an accomplishment, one that you may not fully recognize." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Well, I suppose I'll keep doing whatever I'm doing." Harry said. "Maybe others won't come to judge me."

"Maybe not, Harry, maybe not." Professor Dumbledore replied thoughtfully.

"And, sir, there's one more thing." Harry said.

"Just the one?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his tone of voice seeming to indicate he was a little amused.

"Do I have to return to the Dursley's, and if so, why?" Harry asked.

"The same protection that arose due to your mother's sacrifice can keep you safe." Professor Dumbledore explained. "As you are doubtless aware, there are those who dislike you even now. The protection you have by remaining with the Dursley's will keep you protected, even from Voldemort."

"Magic told me that once. I guess that's worth it." Harry said. "But I'll always look forward to returning here."

"I'm delighted to hear that, Harry, though saddened that your family does not see fit to show you the love you deserve." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"So am I." Harry responded.

"And now, I shall take my leave of you." Professor Dumbledore said after a few moments. "Though, perhaps, Magic, I could have one of those Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I confess that I came across a vomit-flavored one in my youth, and since then, have lost my liking for them."

"Well, you and I both." Harry responded. "Risk it if you want, but those will always go to Magic."

"I believe I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" Professor Dumbledore asked, then moments later, choked and said, "Alas, ear wax!" Harry chuckled, then laughed a little.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, said as she came over to him after Professor Dumbledore left. "Do be careful how many of those sweets you eat at one time."

"I will." Harry said. "Though I'm rather hungry. Could I get something to eat, Magic and I both? Maybe something that's got a lot of energy so Magic and I can regain our magical strength."

"I'll see what I can do." Madam Pomfrey responded.

"And, could I see my friends, too?" Harry asked.

"More eating, then rest, less talking." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I will be resting." Harry said. "I'll be laying back and I won't move around. Magic can do all the physical moving for me."

"Very well, then." Madam Pomfrey said. "Once I get you something to eat, I'll go and fetch..."

The door opened and Harry heard Ron and Hermione gasp.

"Harry!" Hermione said with extreme relief.

"We've been worried for you, Harry." Daphne's voice added. Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh.

"Five minutes, Mr. Potter." She said, then Harry heard her moving toward another room.

"I heard you guys are getting into some situations with the Slytherin bullies." Harry said as he heard the three sets of footsteps coming closer to his bed.

"Yes, we have." Daphne said, and he felt her hand rub his shoulder in a comforting manner, then Hermione briefly clasped his left hand.

"We got them, though." Ron said proudly. "Malfoy didn't know what hit him when Hermione got him with the body bind."

"Yeah. I know about that one. Davis put me under it." Harry said. "She didn't know what hit her either, after I pulled it from me and sent it back to her."

"So, tell us what happened." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Well, first of all, I learned that I shouldn't dismiss what I feel regarding people so quickly." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I can feel levels of magic from people. I can't tell who they are from the magic they've got yet, but I can tell that you, Hermione, are more powerful than Daphne. And Ron, you're between the two, but as you get older, the magic you have grows with you." Harry explained. "With Professor Quirrell, I felt like he had two different levels of power. I thought it might be unique to him because of his work, but it wasn't. Voldemort was possessing him."

Ron and Daphne jumped, but Harry thought they might be getting used to him saying the name. That thought left, though, when he heard Daphne say, "Stop that, will you?"

"Why?" Harry asked. "I'm not scared of his name. I'm more scared of the person. A name is just something that identifies him, it isn't what he is."

"More of that and we might just get them convinced." Hermione said warmly.

"I doubt it." Ron responded. "With all the stories I've heard, I think I'll always be scared of that name."

"What happened after you discovered Quirrell was being possessed by you-know-who?" Daphne asked.

"Well, the real action came before that." Harry replied, and told them everything that had happened. Ron and Hermione were the perfect audience, but Daphne did more to provide him comfort than Professor Dumbledore had. After telling them about how Quirrell had died, he waited for their judgement. Harry smelled Daphne's hair as she leaned over him, arms carefully wrapping around him in a gentle embrace.

"You didn't kill him." She said. "It's not your fault, whatever you think and however you feel. If V-v-v... You-know-who hadn't been around, Quirrell would still be alive now. It's Voldemort who killed him, not you. Remember that."

"You said it." Harry said, shocked. "You actually said his name."

Daphne's breath hitched and Harry put his arms around her, feeling her shaking a little.

"It's okay. Nothing happened." Harry said comfortingly. "And, thanks. If you can overcome your fear of the name, I feel more confident I can overcome my fear of the person."

"I'll try." Daphne said.

"Five minutes have passed." Magic stated.

"Okay, task master." Harry said jokingly.

"Do as you wish, and I shall do as you wish." Magic responded.

"Magic's right, five minutes are up. Out, out!" Madam Pomfrey said briskly.

"We'll come back unless you get out in time to see us." Hermione called as she, Ron and Daphne left the hospital wing. Harry heard Madam Pomfrey walking over to him, then felt something that was so warm it was almost hot, placed on his lap.

"I've got you some chicken broth, Mr. Potter. Try to eat at least half of this if you can." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Well, if I don't, Magic can finish the rest for me." Harry stated in reply.

Harry reached out and touched a bowl that was sitting on a tray. There was also a glass in the upper left hand corner, which felt ice cold. Harry moved it to the upper right hand corner of the tray before he felt around the rim of the bowl until he found the spoon. As he stirred the chicken broth, he felt the heat coming from it, knowing it would be hot for at least five or ten minutes.

"Magic, did anything eventful happen while I was unconscious?" Harry asked.

"Ron, Hermione and Daphne attempted to visit you, but were only allowed to drop off candy. Fred and George failed in an attempt to send you a toilet seat." Magic said. Harry chuckled.

"Wonder where they got that idea." He said.

Magic didn't respond. He only heard her unwrapping something, and from the scent, he guessed it was a chocolate frog.

"Don't eat your way through everything, unless it's those every-flavored beans." Harry said.

He felt Magic would comply, relaxing against the pillows and stirring his meal until he thought it had cooled sufficiently. He then began to eat it carefully, and when he finished eating all that he could in twenty minutes, Magic took the tray from him and began to finish the rest. Still tired from his adventure with Quirrell, Harry let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

"Do you think I'll be allowed to go to the feast tomorrow?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey as he felt some type of gentle scanning magic wash over his body the next morning.

"You'll be well enough to leave by tomorrow morning." Madam Pomfrey concluded as Harry heard the shuffling footsteps of Hagrid.

"Glad to hear that." He said. "I didn't want to miss that."

Harry heard Hagrid make his way into the room and over toward him, saying, "You all righ', Harry?"

"Yep, I'm doing okay." Harry responded. "My friends and Professor Dumbledore helped me realize what Voldemort had been up to."

"Don' say the name!" Hagrid said as he jumped.

"It's just a name." Harry responded. "Besides, it's not like he'll be popping up out of thin air every time it's said."

"I s'pose not, but yeh've got ter be more careful." Hagrid chided. Harry felt a hand large enough to grasp his entire hand up to his elbow, gently squeeze nearly his entire left arm. He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you don't have anything to feel bad about." He said. "So, what happened to Fluffy, anyway?"

"Oh, let him go in the forest. I'm sure he'll do jus' fine there." Hagrid responded.

"I bet he liked being out of the crowded corridor." Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did." Hagrid replied. "I wish I had somethin' ter give yeh, Harry, bu' I don'. I was goin' ter get yeh somethin' with pictures of yer parents, but yeh couldn' see it anyway."

"Yeah." Harry said in reply. "I suppose I could see you not getting something like that. Even though Magic could look at it, it's not the same as touching something myself, experiencing it for myself. It's a shallow meaning compared to how I experience the world."

"Sorry, Magic, yer always so quiet, I keep forgettin' abou' yeh." Hagrid said. "How yeh been?"

"You know how Harry is, and I am." Magic stated.

Harry grinned.

"Always so calm, my magic." He said affectionately. "Most people probably wouldn't like it or understand it that I enjoy her company, but she's gotten me through a lot of hard times."

"I get it, Harry." Hagrid said. "She's not ter bad, jus' a little differen', tha's all."

"I'm glad you think so." Harry responded. "So, I've always been curious. Why are you the grounds keeper?"

"Well, I got expelled in me third year, and Professor Dumbledore let me take care o' the grounds. Great man, Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said, sounding as if he admired Professor Dumbledore a great deal.

"Why'd you get expelled?" Harry asked.

"Nothin' I wan' ter talk about, Harry." Hagrid said. "Bu' great weather comin' up, eh?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "I'm looking forward to enjoying it when I get back to the Dursley's. One of the few pleasures I have there."

"Have yeh considered gettin' an owl, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, but I don't want the responsibility of taking care of an animal." Harry responded. "Besides, a lot of them scare me for a bit, anyway."

"Yeh've gotten used ter Fang, though it took yeh a while, didn' it?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, a little while, but I still don't like him getting too close to me." Harry said.

"Not ter worry. He won' hurt yeh." Hagrid responded.

The two of them kept talking for a while until Madam Pomfrey kicked Hagrid out, claiming Harry needed his rest. For his part, Harry felt rather bored, not doing much except laying in bed and not moving. Magic remained by his bedside, and Harry felt far better by the evening. Madam Pomfrey wanted him to spend the night, though, so he did so, leaving the next morning.

The end of year feast promised to be just as good as the one at the beginning of the year, though Harry could hear celebrations from the Slytherin table. As he entered the Great Hall with Ron, Harry heard him say bitterly, "Can you believe it? Slytherin won the cup, and there's no way we'll catch up."

"So what?" Harry asked. "What really matters is that we're all still alive, and we've even started to bridge the gap between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Well, Daphne's the most Gryffindor Slytherin I know." Ron said.

"I find that quite intriguing, Ron." Daphne said from behind them, making Harry jump a little. "I didn't intend to startle you, Harry."

"That's okay, I just didn't expect that." Harry said as he turned around to face her. "Well, Daphne, I hope you enjoy your winning the house cup."

"And I hope you enjoy having friends." Daphne replied as she made her way past them.

Before they started eating, Professor Dumbledore stood to make his end of year speech. Harry recognized that due to everyone going silent, and faced where he thought he'd be. Harry let a small smile grace his face when he realized he was facing in the correct direction, Professor Dumbledore's voice washing over the entire Great Hall.

"Another year gone!" Professor Dumbledore's voice was cheerful. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were. You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts.  
"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and thirty points, in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and forty, Ravenclaw has four hundred and thirty-four and Slytherin, four hundred and sixty."

Harry could hear cheering and stomping from the Slytherin table, and didn't care that Ron was shouting to him and asking what he was doing when Harry cheered for them.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, a recent event must be taken into account. With that in mind, and for his outstanding bravery and courage in standing up to what would doubtless cause others to run, I award eighty points to Mr. Harry Potter." Professor Dumbledore said.

The Gryffindors clapped and cheered for Harry, though he noticed it was subdued.

"Congratulations, Slytherin, and well done!" Professor Dumbledore called.

The Slytherins cheered even more loudly than before, and other than the victory the Gryffindors didn't have, it was the best evening Harry had enjoyed apart from Christmas. The meal was excellent, Harry exceeded his own expectations with his exams, which he'd forgotten about, and they were all packed and ready to take the train home the next day.

Notes were handed out to everyone before they left to remind them not to use magic over the holidays, though when Professor McGonagall handed Harry his, she said quietly, "I'm giving this to you as a matter of procedure, but it would seem the trace may not work properly for you. In short, your use of magic may not be detectible, as you are quite powerful. I trust you to act responsibly as you always have."

"Yes, Professor." Harry responded, then McGonagall continued handing the notes out to the Gryffindors.

The first years took the boats back across the lake in a reverse rout to the one which had gotten them to the school, and they climbed up the steep path, which wasn't quite as dark as it had been the first evening they'd arrived at Hogwarts, judging by the greater confidence there seemed to be in people's footsteps. They all boarded the train, and Ron, Hermione and Daphne sat with Harry and Magic in a compartment together. The friends spent most of their time talking and laughing together, eating candy and sweets, and eventually changing from their wizard robes into Muggle clothes. With about ten minutes left before they arrived at Kings Cross, Harry handed a note to Hermione.

"This is the Dursley's address so you can send me letters in the post." Harry said. "Only if needed, though. Otherwise, you're free to owl me, but I don't think you've got an owl, do you, Hermione?"

"No, I don't, so this will be helpful." Hermione responded.

"Well, I think we all ought to stay in contact over the summer, and meet up again next school year." Ron suggested.

"I agree." Daphne replied.

"Me too." Harry said. "And, before I get off here with everyone else, I just want to thank all of you for being good friends."

"You're welcome." Daphne replied.

"Someone would have to be blind not to be friends with you." Ron said, chuckling. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, so I guess that means it's just sighted friends for me!" He said.

"Magic, do write us." Hermione said. "We want to hear from you, too."

"If Harry wishes." Magic stated.

"I do wish, since they want that." Harry said. "Even if it's just something like, dear Ron. Things are well. Magic. Right, Ron?"

"Yeah. I don't mind that. Besides, I'm starting to get used to Magic's directness. It kind of grows on you, you know. But you do tend to fade into the background, Magic, you're always so quiet. You should talk with us more." Ron said.

"If Harry..." Magic began, then Hermione finished with her. "Wishes."

It took quite a while for everyone to get off the train, which didn't surprise Harry. Ron suggested he, Hermione, and Daphne come over for the summer. Hermione said she'd try and make it, Harry looked forward to the trip, and Daphne stated it wasn't likely she'd be able to make it. In fact, no sooner had they gotten off the train did Daphne's family come up to her and whisk her away quickly.

Harry kept his cane held close to him as people jostled their way back to the gateway to the Muggle world, a place Harry was entering with a resigned acceptance. A guard that sounded like an old man was allowing them through the gate a few people at a time, so the Muggle's attention wouldn't be attracted. As Harry went through with Ron at his side and Magic behind them, he felt a strange sensation he hadn't noticed before, almost as if water was covering his body, though he came out of the magical portal completely dry.

"There he is, mum, look! That poor boy!" Harry heard someone shout, who sounded like a little girl.

"Wonderful." He stated under his breath.

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point!" Harry heard a woman sharply rebuke her daughter.

"My mum." Ron told Harry as they came over to her.

"Busy year?" She asked.

"Very." Harry responded. "Thanks for the sweater and fudge, by the way."

"You're very welcome, Harry dear, and if you need any help with anything at all, you just let me know." Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Um, okay..." Harry trailed off uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry, I forgot. I'm afraid my own judgements about you are getting the best of me. Ron told me you like to be indep..."

"Boy, girl!" The familiar voice of Uncle Vernon came from some distance away from Harry, who sighed.

"I do like to be as independent as possible, yes." Harry said. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, and I hope to see you soon, Ron and Hermione."

"Bye, Harry." Ron called after him as Harry turned in the direction of the voice and started toward it.

"Is that your Uncle?" Hermione asked, sounding a little uncertain.

"Yep." Harry replied with a sigh.

"Well, have a good summer, hopefully." Hermione said, though sounded like she wasn't convinced that he would.

"Oh, I will." Harry said with a grin.

"Right here, boy, come on." Uncle Vernon said briskly. "Hurry up, we haven't all day."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry stated calmly, and with Magic at his side, headed from Kings Cross station. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Starting Summer Adventures

Harry was surprised that he, Magic, and Uncle Vernon were the only ones to be in the car as his Uncle drove from the station. He and Magic were sitting in the back, as far away from him as possible. Harry didn't mind, though, and put his hand over the right pocket of his jeans where the tiny, shrunken trunk of his was. As they began driving down a long stretch of road, Harry heard Uncle Vernon break the silence.

"When we get home, boy, I expect you to hand up all your school things. They'll be locked away until you go back to that infernal place September first." Uncle Vernon stated.

"What you expect and what's actually going to happen are two different things, Uncle Vernon." Harry responded confidently.

"Are you talking back to me, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked dangerously.

"I'm just stating a fact." Harry replied. "After all, if the people at my school find out that I haven't been allowed to do what I need to do, there could be certain problems. Wizards at the house."

Harry heard Uncle Vernon flinch at the use of the word wizards, though held in his amusement.

"And another thing, boy, you won't be using those... Words at our house."

"Uncle Vernon, you can punish me any way you like. Make me cook, make me clean, make me wash your company car, I don't care. But allow me to have my school things. I'll work in peace, but I won't be stopping what you call my unnaturalness. It's a part of me no matter what you say or what you do." Harry said.

"Well, keep it out of our hair and to yourself, then, if you insist on continuing with this foolishness!" Uncle Vernon furiously shouted. Harry, having expected him to raise his voice, wasn't startled.

"I will, but if Dudley tries to take my food, or I'm going hungry, you know what that'll mean." Harry stated with cool confidence.

Uncle Vernon made several grunting sounds that seemed to express some great rage. Harry said nothing, and after a few moments, Uncle Vernon simply shouted, "Fine, boy! But one of these days, you're going to push me too far!"

"And then my unnaturalness gets used on you when you attack me in a mad rage, or whatever it is you think you'll do." Harry stated coldly. "Do we have an agreement, then, Uncle?"

Having been at Hogwarts for the past school year, Harry found that he was far more assertive with the Dursley's than he thought he'd be. Though his heart was pounding, he felt no reason to back down from the confrontation. Unsurprisingly, Uncle Vernon grumbled before he stated in a quieter voice, "You'll be helping out around the house, boy. You keep that... Keep that unnaturalness out of our hair and we'll let you be with your things."

"Good." Harry stated, reaching to his left and gripping Magic's hand in his. She returned his grasp and he sighed, leaning back comfortably in the seat.

The rest of the ride to the Dursley's was tense and quiet as he thought it would be, but he didn't mind. Harry would rather have that than a shouting Uncle Vernon. After they pulled into the driveway, he and Magic removed their seat belts and got out of the car, making their way to the front door which Uncle Vernon unlocked. After they entered, Harry closed and locked it behind him, then went up to his room with Magic following. As he stepped inside and walked toward the old bed, he sighed, placed his trunk at the foot of it, then unshrunk it, keeping the keys to the compartments in a pocket so he wouldn't lose them. Harry sat on the warn mattress, then said, "Only thing to do, I suppose. Get started on homework. At least they don't know what I'm reading, so have nothing to say anything about."

It was one of the times Harry was glad to be blind. He took out some of his books and assignments from his trunk, laying them out on the desk, then began to do his work. Magic moved over to the door and closed it, Harry grinning a little.

"Thanks." He said, feeling a similar rush of power like what he'd felt at Ollivanders the previous year, though it was more subdued.

"I do as you wish." Magic responded sedately, then she sat down on the old, warn bed.

Harry worked until he was called down to dinner that night, and predictably, Dudley's first words to both of them weren't kind ones.

"Enjoy that freak school of yours?" He asked.

"I enjoyed it more than I enjoy it here, especially with your lack of manners." Harry responded, then added, "Thanks Aunt Petunia."

"Hmm." Aunt Petunia responded sharply.

"Tell us all about Smeltings, Dudley my boy!" Uncle Vernon boomed proudly, so Dudley did.

Harry quietly ate with Magic as Dudley told his parents all about how wonderful Smeltings was, how he'd gotten in a lot of practice with his Smeltings stick, and was looking forward to practicing it on Harry. There were a few snide comments thrown out at Harry throughout his story, such as, "You'll never have that, will you?" and, "All you've got are freaky friends that won't ever do anything."

"Dudley, maybe you shouldn't be doing that, huh?" Uncle Vernon sounded a bit nervous, though after the confidence and assertiveness Harry showed, he wasn't surprised.

"What?" Dudley asked. "I'm just telling Potter what he needs to hear."

Harry heard flesh hit flesh quietly, then Magic stated calmly, "Don't steal his food, Dudley."

"Man, have you gotten fast." Dudley said, then added, "Well, let go!"

"Are you going to continue stealing Harry's food from his plate?" Magic asked.

"I'm a growing boy, I need all the food I can get!" Dudley shouted indignantly.

"Dudley, don't." Aunt Petunia said sharply. "No more stealing his food."

"But mum..." Dudley began.

"No!" Aunt Petunia firmly shouted.

Dudley sighed and Harry heard Magic go back to eating. Curiously, he opened his link of knowledge with her, becoming aware of the various positions the Dursley's were in, the items along the table, and everything around the room. From what he remembered of her data about the room before he'd left for Hogwarts, everything seemed the same as it had been, though Harry wasn't surprised at the dull, unchanging normality of the Dursley's. Dudley was going back to eating, and the Dursley's were continuing to eat their own food. Harry closed his link of knowledge from Magic, glad to have her as his only friend at this place, though was looking forward to getting in contact with his friends from Hogwarts.

His first letter came from Hermione a week later. Surprisingly, though perhaps not so much, Uncle Vernon sounded impressed.

"So, Potter." He said as he handed Harry the letter at the table during breakfast. "Made friends with a normal person, have you? Well, I'll be happy to help you send back more letters. It's good to see you in contact with good, common folk like us."

"Well, thanks." Harry replied with surprise, opening the letter and beginning to read it silently to himself.

Hermione detailed to Harry, in perfect braille, that she was looking forward to his response, and wanted to know how she did writing the letter. She also told him that she'd begun working on her assignments, and wanted to know if he had also. With not much else to do, Harry had finished everything he needed to, and was looking forward to enjoying the summer weather outside. Hermione also wanted to know if she could get his phone number so she could talk with him.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"What is it?" Uncle Vernon stated.

"Hermione, the one who wrote me, she's wondering if I could give her the phone number so she could call me." Harry said.

"That normal person who wrote you?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied, hiding his irritation.

"Fine. But only that one, boy, not those freaky friends of yours that use owls." Uncle Vernon responded in a voice that indicated to Harry he had better things to talk about.

"Thanks, Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

Uncle Vernon only grunted to acknowledge Harry's request, and after composing a letter on his Brailler and transcribing it to ink for Hermione, he folded it up and put it in an envelope he'd been given. Using a pen, Magic wrote the address of Hermione's house for him, as Harry didn't think the Dursley's would do it. Aunt Petunia stamped it and sent it off, then said to Harry, "You'll be paying for stamps if you keep sending those letters."

"I'm sure Hermione will call me soon, so you won't have to worry about that." Harry said, eagerly looking forward to hearing her voice.

The summer weather was nice and warm, and Harry enjoyed walking around the familiar neighborhood, through the park and different streets. It had been some time since he'd practiced any of his street crossing skills, so he challenged himself to do so, finding that he still knew what to do. He grinned, spending much of the day outside with the feel of the warm sun on his face and neck. Magic was inside as usual, as the Dursley's didn't want her being seen outside unless she needed to be, as her robe and placid expression weren't normal, according to them. As always, Harry united with Magic with joy, moving over to her that evening and rubbing her back.

"Hi." He said. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Ensured everything in the trunk was organized." Magic replied.

"Good." Harry said, and Magic handed him back the keys that he'd left with her. "Thanks."

Magic said nothing, but Harry didn't mind, as usual. After a moment, Harry opened the fifth compartment in his trunk and entered the small apartment there, walking around the place that he hadn't used much this summer. He took a few minutes to familiarize himself with everything before Magic moved to the Dursley's bathroom, duplicating his items there and making them appear in the appropriate places within the trunk's bathroom. Fully confident in Magic's placement of everything, Harry didn't verify where everything was. Instead, he simply climbed from the trunk and began moving his items from the desk in his room at the Dursley's to the apartment in his trunk, organizing everything like a home. It felt like a far more personal space when he finished, a small, one room apartment he could use to stay in when at the Dursley home. Smiling to himself, Harry climbed from the trunk and hugged Magic, who unemotionally returned his embrace.

"Thanks a lot, Magic." He said. "For being you."

"I'm always me." Magic stated in reply.

"I know. But if it hadn't been for you, I don't think my life here at the Dursley's would have been as good." Harry said. "And... Thanks for helping me with my nightmares, too."

"I'll always help you." Magic said. "You wish it and require it."

"Yeah." Harry said. "I suppose so."

"You are accepting things." Magic stated as she gripped Harry's shoulders. "Grieving. It is good."

"I suppose I am." Harry responded. "Daphne helped me a lot, as did Professor Dumbledore, but you've helped me more than anyone has since you're always here."

"I'll always be there when you need me." Magic stated, though neither of them were unaware how Harry would be haunted by those words only four months later.

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice came to Harry's ears three days later as he dusted everything in the attic.

Harry put the duster down carefully, keeping track of its location before he made his way down to the living room.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" He asked.

"Phone." She stated, thrusting it into his hand.

Harry put it up to his ear, then said, "Hello?"

"Harry, it's good to hear your voice!" Hermione said with eager excitement. "How are you doing? Are things, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, things are fine." Harry responded. "But I'm a little perplexed at something, I haven't gotten any letters from our other friends."

"I know. They told me you hadn't responded to the letters they've sent, though they weren't too worried since it's only been a little more than a week. I wonder why you're not getting them." Hermione said.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"How are you doing dealing with... The end of the school year?" Hermione asked.

"Magic's helped a lot, you know how calmly direct she is." Harry said. "She's helped me see why I don't need to blame myself whenever I start, and we've gotten closer, I think."

"What's that like?" Hermione asked with curious fascination.

"It's hard to explain." Harry said. "The flame I feel, it's like it's closer to me, more powerful in a way, but more like it's more direct at reading what I actually need. When I practice things with Magic, I feel that way as well, but not as quickly as I do when she's been helping me, or the few times I've done what she wants. I shape Magic with my life, though, and my desires. She likes that, and it's not often she wants to do anything other than what I want her to do."

"That's fascinating." Hermione said with an intrigued voice. "But I'm still wondering why you're not getting any letters from Ron or Daphne."

"I don't know." Harry said. "It's odd, but if you'll pass along a message to them for me, I'd be grateful."

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.

"Let them know I'm okay, and things are fine. You can even tell them what I've talked to you about, too. Oh, and you'll like this, I'm sure. I've completed my summer homework for school." Harry said.

"Good." Hermione replied, sounding glad. "I just wish Ron would study more as well."

"Keep working with him. He'll get there eventually." Harry said with a bit of a grin. "But then, sometimes, there's some things about people that just don't change."

"Hermione, will you come help me for a minute, dear?" Harry heard an unfamiliar woman's voice faintly through the phone.

"One sec, mum!" Hermione called, then said, "I've got to go, but I'll call you back some time soon."

"Okay, looking forward to it. Oh, don't call on my birthday, July thirty-first, I think Uncle Vernon's got some company people visiting." Harry said.

"Okay." Hermione responded. "Well, talk with you soon, Harry, and tell Magic hello. Bye."

"Bye." Harry said, then trailed the chord of the phone down to its cradle and hung it up.

Harry began walking back up the stairs, and as he passed his room, turned his head and said, "Hermione says hello, Magic, and wants to talk with you I think."

"I'm aware of you, and aware of your conversation with Hermione." Magic serenely stated as acknowledgement.

"Oh. Right." Harry responded.

For the most part, the next few weeks were uneventful. Harry and Hermione stayed in contact, with her passing messages to Ron and Daphne, and she passing messages from them to him. She also spoke with Magic, she and Harry taking turns to speak with her. Harry felt the feeling of closeness with Magic increase as he did this, and was glad for it. On his birthday, Harry received no gift that morning, though didn't expect one at all. Instead, he received a lecture from Uncle Vernon about the roles everyone would play during his company meeting. Harry and Magic were told to stay in their room, make no noise, and pretend they didn't exist. Harry had a solution to the noise difficulty, either by Magic placing a sound blocking barrier around the room, or by them going into his trunk's apartment. He brought none of this to the Dursley's attention, though, and made it through the day without incident, he and Magic assisting Aunt Petunia in cleaning the house.

They were ushered up to their room in the evening by Aunt Petunia, with a warning to stay quiet and do nothing to cause any difficulties. When they entered their room, Harry immediately heard Magic state, "Strange being, who are you?"

"What?" Harry asked as he closed the door.

"Be aware." Magic stated, and Harry opened his link of knowledge with her for a moment. Through her, he was aware of a creature that looked humanoid in appearance, but who's ears were bat-like, eyes were large and green, and who was sliding from his bed to the floor to bow. Deciding he was in no danger, Harry closed his link of knowledge with Magic as he heard Dudley speaking to the Mason's.

"Harry Potter and Harry Potter's Magic!" The creature's high, squeaky voice made Harry instantly place a sound blocking barrier around the room to cover it completely, so the Dursley's would hear nothing.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"You is powerful, Harry Potter, and brave!" The creature said in a voice of awe. "You is being blind also, but that is not making you lesser. So long has Dobby been wanting to meet you, sir."

"Um, okay." Harry said awkwardly. "Well, it's good to meet you, too."

"You are Dobby." Magic said.

"Yes, I is, Harry Potter's magic." Dobby responded.

"How do you know she's my magic?" Harry asked.

"I is knowing, sir." Dobby said, though provided no further explanation.

"Call me Magic or ma'am." Magic indicated.

"Yes, ma'am." Dobby said.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Well, sir, Dobby has come to tell you, sir... It is difficult, sir. Dobby wonders where to begin."

"Feel free to get comfortable if you want." Harry said. "Sit down on the bed or the chair, or I can make you a chair, whatever you like."

"S-s-sit down?" Dobby wailed loudly, and Harry was glad for the sound blocking barrier he'd placed around the room. ""Never ever ever..."

"I'm sorry." Harry said quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought you'd be more comfortable sitting."

"Offend Dobby!" He choked, sobbing. "No one has ever asked Dobby to sit down like an equal!"

"Harry's nice." Magic stated as she moved over to Dobby. Harry heard his sobs become muffled, as if crying into Magic's shoulder.

"I try to be." Harry said, moving over to them and reaching out, awkwardly patting Dobby on the back a little, touching one of Magic's hot hands.

After about half a minute or so, Dobby's sobs lessened and he pulled away from Magic. Harry heard him trying to gather himself, and noted that Dobby was a lot shorter than him.

"I guess you've not met many decent wizards." Harry said.

"No..." Dobby said, trailed off, then Harry heard him running before he heard a slamming against the window and Dobby shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Stop, hey!" Harry called out, then heard Dobby squeal as he felt Magic magically restrain him.

A few moments passed, then Dobby said, "Dobby is sorry, sir, but Dobby almost spoke ill of the family he serves."

"Yes." Magic responded. "You are bound."

Now that Magic pointed it out, Harry realized she was right. He felt a little frustration that, once again, he'd dismissed something alien as a result of the creature before him, but reasoned that he wouldn't learn what every piece of magic felt like overnight. He quickly calmed, and Magic didn't react to his emotions.

"Do they know you're here?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Oh, no, sir, no ... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir..." Dobby responded.

"They'd notice that, though, wouldn't they?" Harry asked.

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments..." Dobby said.

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't put up with that. But then..." Harry trailed off sadly. "I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"There is nothing, sir." Dobby responded. "A house elf must be set free by his master, and Dobby's family will never set him free, sir, so Dobby will serve them until the day he dies."

"How is a house elf set free?" Harry asked.

"They is being presented with clothes by their family, sir." Dobby replied.

"I see." Harry responded.

A few moments of silence passed, and Harry had a brief thought of how strange it was to hear no sound in the room other than him, Magic, and Dobby breathing. It was so silent that he heard ringing in his ears, something that he usually didn't hear. He dismissed the thought almost instantly, though, deciding to get back to the heart of the matter.

"You were going to tell me something about why you're here." Harry said. "What was the thing you wanted to say to me, anyway?"

"Dobby is delivering a warning, sir, that you must not return to Hogwarts school this year." Dobby replied after a few moments.

"My friends are there, Dobby, I can't simply leave. Besides, I need to learn to control my magic." Harry said.

"Refine the relationship. Gain knowledge." Magic corrected.

"Right." Harry said. "Sorry about that, Magic."

"Accepted. You already control me as I am your magic and will do as you desire." Magic stated.

"Of course." Harry said. "Anyway, Dobby, I still want to make friends, learn things."

"You would speak with friends who don't even write you, Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Wait just a second." Harry said thoughtfully. "How would you know that unless you've been stealing the letters I should have been getting?"

"Dobby hoped that if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him, that he might not want to return to Hogwarts." Harry heard the sound of paper being pulled from something, and immediately, the stack of letters appeared in Magic's hands at his thought.

"I don't appreciate you stealing my letters." Harry said. "Dobby, I'd like you to leave now, please, and don't try to stop me from going to Hogwarts. You'll fail."

"I is not needing to, sir." Dobby said, then Harry heard a loud crack echo through the room. He felt the magic used when Dobby vanished, and with the natural ease he had in manipulating and using magic, put a ward around the neighborhood that would prevent Dobby from coming back in that way.

"Ron and Daphne wrote me." Magic stated, then Harry heard the sound of tearing paper.

"What did they want?" Harry asked.

"They asked how I am doing, wished for me to write them back." Magic said.

"Are you happy they wrote you?" Harry asked.

"I'm your magic." She stated. "Your letters can be read by you."

"You transcribed them for me?" Harry asked.

Magic simply handed them to him, and feeling the braille on the envelopes, Harry smiled.

"That answers that. Thanks." He said, feeling the increasing closeness and rush of affinity for her, affection with the magic within him. He sat down on the bed next to her, and as he read the letters Dobby had been keeping from him, felt Magic lean against him and put an arm around him, just as he'd wanted.

"I wonder why Dobby said he didn't need to stop me from going to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Magic is not to be used over the holidays. Tracking could occur." Magic replied.

"Not with us, though. I've done a few things already, haven't received any warnings yet. Did Dobby think we might receive warnings?" Harry asked. Magic didn't answer his rhetorical question.

The next day, Magic was in the living room on the phone with Hermione, as it was her day to speak with her.

"Hello, Magic." She said. "How's Harry?"

"Calm, satisfied. Dobby, a house elf, was intercepting our letters." Magic responded after ensuring only Hermione could hear the response, then, unblocking the sound barrier, said, "Calm, satisfied."

"A house elf was intercepting the letters, and that's why Harry wasn't getting them? But why?" Hermione asked.

"An attempt to prevent Harry from returning to the school." Magic responded.

"How terrible. I'm not familiar with house elves, could you tell me anything about them?" Hermione asked.

"They are bound to serve a family until they are set free by being given clothes." Magic stated. "They must not say anything insulting or bad about the family they serve. They must obey their orders at all times."

"That is appalling." Hermione responded after a long moment. "It sounds like slavery to me."

"Is it slavery to them?" Magic asked.

"Of course it is, even if they don't realize it." Hermione stated, sounding as if she wouldn't be persuaded.

"Imposing your cultural values on others isn't wise." Magic replied, relentless in her logic.

"It's not a cultural value, Magic. It's a fact." Hermione stated.

"Your cultural values and beliefs lead you to believe that." Magic stated. "Imposing your values on others is unwise. Ask them. View their side of the story."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "It's obvious they've been conditioned to believe what they do."

"Harry doesn't judge others before meeting them, or makes judgements based on information heard from others. You do. Are you the best friend for him?" Magic asked.

"I..." Hermione trailed off, sounding confused. "Look. I'm not judging anyone. I'm simply saying that they don't know what they need to know."

"Judgement." Magic stated. "You stated they're conditioned to believe what they believe. That's another judgement. It's a stereotype, another generalization based on how you view the world."

Hermione let out a sigh, but didn't pursue the topic.

"So." She said after a long moment. "You've figured out Dobby was the one stopping the letters because he didn't want Harry to go to Hogwarts. Did you ever figure out why that was?"

"No." Magic replied.

"That's really odd." Hermione said. "I wonder who sent him."

"No one." Magic stated. "He came himself."

"Girl, time to get cleaning. Off the phone." Aunt Petunia said.

"I'll talk with you in a couple days, Magic." Hermione said.

"Okay." Magic replied, then hung up the phone and moved into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia waited.

Harry had been vacuuming his room while Magic spoke to Hermione, so he wasn't aware of the conversation, since he usually kept his link of knowledge with Magic closed these days. Once he finished his chore, he put the vacuum away, then sat down on his bed with a bit of a sigh. A tapping at the window made him stand up, then move to open it. He heard an owl flap its way unsteadily past him, then heard it flop down on his bed. Harry moved over to it, concerned, feeling the feathery mass near the edge of the bed with a letter tied to one of its legs. Carefully, Harry untied it, then heard the owl try to flap its way from the room for a moment before it flopped back down on the bed. Putting his hands over the owl, Harry touched it with his magic, feeling the dwindling life within. There wasn't much he could do, though, as he didn't know how to reverse aging in any way. If he knew more about genetics, he thought he might be able to do something, but as it was, he might do more damage in his attempt. He let healing magic wash over the owl, though, healing some things that came from old age, strengthening others. After he finished, the owl hooted, still sounding a little weak, then unsteadily moved along the bed. Harry pulled open the letter, and not wanting to put the page in his Brailler, simply used the same magic Magic had used to transcribe the print to braille.

The letter was from Ron, as it turned out, and was an expression of relief that he was okay, and was now able to get his letter. There was also an invitation for him to come over, and grabbing a blank sheet of paper, Harry wrote a letter to Ron, telling him he'd love to come over. He confirmed Ron's time and day, which was in a couple days at around five o'clock in the evening. He told Ron to arrive in a Muggle way, if possible, so the Dursley's would be more accepting of him leaving. After the owl clamped the letter in his beak, he flew off, the flapping somewhat unsteady. Harry was confident Ron would get his reply, though, and left his room to speak to Aunt Petunia.

The Dursley's grudgingly allowed Harry to leave, though when Uncle Vernon told him not to bother coming back until the end of term next year, Harry wondered if their behavior had been a bit of an act. He also knew that the Dursley's didn't usually do much to make him happy, and as it would make him happy to go see his friends, he imagined it was a bit of a conflict for them to even consider the idea. Harry told Hermione over the phone where he'd be, and she was excited for him to spend time with Ron at a place he'd enjoy more than the Dursley's home.

Right on time, the doorbell rang. Harry, who was waiting with Magic at the door, opened it.

"Good evening." He heard a man say pleasantly. "You must be Harry Potter."

"I am." He responded.

"I'm Arthur Weasley. Ron told me you'd be ready for me to get you. He's looking forward to you visiting, as are Molly and I."

"Molly?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Weasley." Mr. Weasley responded.

"Oh." Harry said. "Well, I'm looking forward to it also."

"Great." Mr. Weasley replied, and from the sound of his voice, Harry thought he was smiling.

"So. Going, then?" Uncle Vernon asked sharply from behind him.

"Yes." Harry replied as he turned around. "This is Mr. Weasley. He's the father of a friend of mine at my school."

"Hmm." Uncle Vernon stated. "Well go on, boy."

"Okay." Harry said. "See you next year, then, Uncle Vernon."

"Yeah." Uncle Vernon responded tensely.

Harry and Magic stepped from the house, and Harry followed Mr. Weasley's footsteps to a car, he opening the door for them.

"Harry, why don't you get in first. And, I guess you're Magic, then?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Why don't you sit next to him." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry climbed into the front seat of the vehicle, which was larger than he thought it would be. Magic climbed in next to him, and Mr. Weasley closed the door as the two of them belted themselves in. After he got in the other side and began to drive off, Harry immediately noticed the car was quieter and smoother than he expected.

"This isn't a normal Muggle car, is it?" Harry asked.

"Not quite." Mr. Weasley said. "It's been a little modified."

"I can tell." Harry said. "I can feel the magic."

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked with excitement. "What does it feel like?"

"It's hard to describe, but it's like the magic's a certain pattern, like it's got a specific way it does things. There's different magic here that overlaps itself and interacts with one another, so it's hard for me to tell exactly what's on the car. Something about flight, I think, and invisibility, but there's a lot of other things I don't recognize." Harry said.

"And what about you, Magic? Ron tells us that you're actually Harry's magic, so can you feel things in the car also?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes." Magic stated.

"Oh." Mr. Weasley sounded a little awkward.

"She's pretty direct, a woman of little words." Harry stated.

"I see that." Mr. Weasley said. "I had some other questions for you too. I imagine living with Muggles, you'd know a lot about how they do things."

"Well, I know a few things." Harry said.

"So tell me." Mr. Weasley replied. "How do their flying machines stay in the air?" Harry spent the entire hour long ride explaining to Mr. Weasley a variety of different things about Muggle plains, trains, toys, and every day objects such as the stove, and explaining them as best he could. When they stopped and parked at the end of their drive, Mr. Weasley said, "Here we are, Harry and Magic. Welcome to the Burrow." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Magical Home and Shopping

Harry climbed from the car with Magic, unfolding his cane once he was out, and closing the door behind him. In the distance, he could hear something that sounded like chickens, and as he breathed in through his nose, he smelled farm land. There was a grassy lawn under his feet, and the warm air with a lack of any directed heat told him that the sun had already set. The area he stood in sounded like an open space, and from the lack of any traffic around him, he suspected he was either deep in the country, or far away from any main areas of traffic.

"This way, Harry." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry followed the man's footsteps as they walked toward what he presumed was the house, though was looking forward to exploring the surrounding yard at some point in the future. He heard Magic's steady footsteps behind him, and the tapping of his cane on the grass. A door opened after a moment, and Harry stepped into a warm house with Magic stepping to his side. He could hear talking and laughter from the kitchen, and curiously, pulled his cane closer to him and walked toward the sounds, Mr. Weasley closing the door behind him. Already, he felt right at home, briefly wondering where he'd be sleeping, though the thought didn't last long.

"Hey, Harry!" Fred was the first one to notice him, but after his call, Harry heard mostly silence except for the squeaking of someone. He stepped into what felt like a more open area that sounded like the dining area, judging by the clinking of dishes.

"Ah, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." He said. "You here, Ron?"

"Yeah, mate." Ron replied. "Even got a seat for you."

"He's over here, dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she grasped Harry's free arm.

"I can find the seat on my own, it's okay." Harry responded. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"If you're sure." Mrs. Weasley responded uncertainly. "Magic dear, why don't you sit next to Ginny."

Harry heard the squeak again, realizing the second time that a girl had made it, probably Ginny. He rounded the table and found the empty seat on the left side of Ron, sitting down with a smile.

"I want to thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I really appreciate it." Harry said.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "Would you like some stew?"

"Sure." Harry replied. "I haven't eaten since about noon."

"No wonder you look a little peaky, dear." Mrs. Weasley said as if the reason behind his apparently pail face was now obvious. As she served him some food, he felt her free hand ruffle his hair a little, simply sitting and remaining still, not certain how to take the touch. "Magic, would you like to eat as well?"

"Yes." Magic replied.

"Yes please." Harry corrected.

"You didn't say please." Magic stated.

"That's because the question was worded a little differently." Harry responded, then added, "I'm trying to teach Magic how to be a little more sociable."

"No luck so far, then, Mate?" Ron asked.

"Not just yet." Harry said.

"Come on, Ron, even a blind man knew the answer to that one." George Weasley said.

"Oh, ha, ha." Harry responded.

Harry was surprised at how well he fit into the dynamics of the Weasley's. They talked comfortably, and smoothly included Harry into the conversation as if he'd been living there for much of his life. They tried to include Magic in the same way, but her blunt and direct, emotionless answers made them a bit uncomfortable, as was the case with most people. Ron, having been around her longer along with Fred and George, simply spoke back to her with no sign of discomfort, and gradually as the evening went on, the other Weasley's grew more comfortable, except, it seemed, for Ginny, Ron's younger sister.

"Ron, why don't you show Harry where he'll be sleeping." Mrs. Weasley said after all of them had finished eating about an hour later.

"Come on, Harry." Ron said as the two of them got up. "You'll be at the very top, sleeping with me in my room. Mum's already set up a cot for you and everything."

"Cool." Harry responded. "Mrs. Weasley, where's Magic going to stay?"

"I thought she could sleep with Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, she doesn't need sleep. She'd just be laying in the bed and staring at the ceiling." Harry said. "She could just sit on the couch out here or something, if you have a couch, that is."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Magic, are you okay with that?"

"Harry's correct." Magic stated. "I don't sleep. I go where Harry wishes, and do what he desires."

"She's fine with it, mum." Ron said.

"All right, dear." Mrs. Weasley responded, though sounded uncertain. "But if you need anything, you let us know."

"Okay." Magic stated.

Harry followed Ron up the stairs of the house, and as they passed the various rooms, he told him who's they were. He also took the time to familiarize Harry with certain places, like where the bathroom was. As they continued, Harry heard a strange thumping sound, then an odd howling of some kind.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Oh, just the ghoul in the attic." Ron replied, as if he heard such sounds every day.

"That's strange." Harry said. "If the Dursley's ever heard anything like that, they'd be very unhappy. I guess there's some pretty odd things in a wizarding home, though, compared to what I've experienced at the Dursley's."

"Odd?" Ron asked. "Not for me. It's all normal."

"There's a lot of magic here, too. It's not like Hogwarts, where it's like the magic saturates the walls and corridors, but it's more like a homey magic. It's comfortable here." Harry said.

"You can feel the magic in Hogwarts and this place?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "There's a lot, and I can't pick out things like I could in Mr. Weasley's car, where there wasn't nearly as much compared to here. But, it's more like a feel of things that happen. Here, it's like a feel of home, family. At Hogwarts, it's more like a feeling of teaching, protection. The more I learned about magic, the more I was able to pick out things like that."

"Can Magic feel all that, too, she being your magic and all." Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "She's usually aware of a lot more than me, and I could know what she knows if I received her knowledge. I haven't done that as much as I used to a year ago, though."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"It's not as enjoyable. It's like this. If you were playing Quidditch, or watching it, you want to enjoy it, right? You get caught up in the excitement and things." Harry stated.

"Sure." Ron responded. "It's the most exciting thing I've seen."

"Imagine that you've got that going on, but also, you've got something telling you every minor detail of everything happening in cold fact. I know that probably wasn't a good explanation, but it's the only one I could think of." Harry said.

"It'll work, I suppose." Ron responded. "But I don't really understand exactly how that works."

"You know how Magic analyzes everything, and receives just the data without anything else." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron replied.

"Well, if I wanted to enjoy the cool air, smell the scents, hear the sounds, I wouldn't necessarily want an analysis of the weather conditions. I wouldn't want to know the precise temperature and humidity, what the scents of things are and what everything is that's in the air. I'd just want to enjoy what I see, not get exact details on it all." Harry said.

"I suppose that makes sense." Ron replied. "I still can't quite understand that. What does Magic feel about you cutting off the knowledge you get from her?"

"She doesn't mind either way, but it's always available to me." Harry said.

"Does she get everything about you, too? I know she does what you want." Ron said.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "She knows all of my thoughts, and knows what I want her to do. The more I practice with her, the more she's able to determine precisely what it is I want from her. I guess it's like you learning how to control your magic, do spells and things."

"I suppose so." Ron responded curiously.

Harry heard the ceiling quite close above his head as he entered Ron's room, getting the sense that it was small. He curiously walked around as Ron watched him with fascination, Harry having folded up his cane. He found Ron's bed, then his cot, located the windows, and touched a paper that felt like a poster on the wall.

"That's a poster of my favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Ninth in the league." Ron said proudly.

"Ah." Harry responded.

"It's a bit small." Ron said, sounding a little nervous. "And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic, he's always banging on the pipes and groaning like you heard..."

"But it's a home, where love and family exists." Harry said earnestly, feeling some tears in his eyes. "And if I could live here, I'd welcome this over all the gold and riches in the world."

"I'm... Well, that's, great." Ron replied hesitantly, his voice cracking. He then cleared his throat and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay to cry." Harry said quietly. "I won't mind."

"Well you're probably tired. I know I am." Ron said before he yawned.

"Yeah, I am a bit." Harry said, taking his trunk from his pocket, then expanding it at the foot of the bed before getting some pajamas and dressing, hearing Ron doing the same on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"My brothers and I like to play some Quidditch, though it's not like what they've got in Hogwarts. We might have an old broom around here, and if you're willing to use Magic's knowledge, it'd be cool to see if you could play." Ron said.

"I'd love to try that." Harry responded eagerly.

"Great." Ron replied, also sounding excited. "We'll see if Magic's okay with that tomorrow."

"She will be. She likes doing things that make me happy." Harry responded with a smile as he climbed into the cot, finding it fairly comfortable. "Well, goodnight, Ron."

"Night, Harry." Ron said, then Harry closed his eyes, though it took him some time to fall asleep.

In his dreams, Harry stood in front of Quirrell in Voldemort's body, grabbing him and knowing he had to die. The body crumbled into dust, then regenerated with Quirrell and Voldemort both screaming in pure agony.

"You must die, pathetic blind boy!" The voice of Professor Dumbledore roared in a rage. "You're weak! Nothing!"

Harry started awake, his heart pounding hard in his chest, a scream held in his throat. He wasn't breathing, and he was alone. Magic wasn't near him. He trembled and sat up, hearing Ron snoring in a strangely familiar way. He let out his breath in a quiet, shaky sigh, then heard faint and steady footsteps moving quickly, but quietly toward him as the distance between he and Magic decreased. Harry heard the door quietly open, then Magic stepped into the room, leaving the door open as she moved toward the bed.

"Magic." Harry whispered shakily. "You didn't have to come."

"You wanted me." Magic responded, also in a whisper. Her right hand firmly gripped his left and he tightly returned the grasp.

"Thanks." Harry said as he lay back down, his heart pounding.

"You are strong." Magic whispered quietly. "Professor Dumbledore knows that. And if Quirrell hadn't been killed, you would have been. Your mother has protected you again."

"Yeah." Harry said. "I suppose so."

Closing his eyes, Harry gradually calmed, Magic still firmly grasping his hand. Within a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep and Magic let him go carefully, gazing down at him with her placid gaze, the door to Ron's room wide open. After a few minutes, she walked from the room and quietly closed the door behind her, returning to the place she'd been sitting, as if she hadn't moved at all. The rest of the night was peaceful for Harry, and he had no more nightmares.

Harry started awake the next morning, hearing the sound of a boom and feeling the floor vibrate slightly under the cot he lay on. Ron was still asleep, it seemed, and with his heart pounding, Harry listened carefully to his surroundings. He heard no other booms and felt nothing out of the ordinary, but did hear Mrs. Weasley's voice as she shouted, "Fred! George!"

Harry yawned and stretched, starting to relax. Checking the time on his watch, he discovered it was around six in the morning. Quietly, Harry climbed from the cot and dressed for the day, then made his way from Ron's room and started down the stairs. As he carefully made his way down them, he could hear Mrs. Weasley talking firmly to Fred and George.

"Just where do you get off making loud sounds this early in the morning? I can't believe you'd do something like that! You could have woken all of us up!"

"We're really sorry, mum, we didn't know that would happen." Fred sounded sheepish, Harry noted.

"The two of you are going to spend the morning de-gnoming the garden." Mrs. Weasley stated. "And I had better not see a single gnome when you're done." Her voice was firm, commanding, but Harry also felt it was loving. Whenever Aunt Petunia punished him, she didn't do so out of love, only out of necessity, at least, that's what Harry always felt. Mrs. Weasley, however, seemed to love everyone.

"Oh, Harry, dear." She said suddenly, and Harry, on the same landing as she, turned toward her voice.

"Hey." He said. "Fred and George making some loud sounds or something?"

"I have no idea what they were doing in there." Mrs. Weasley responded. "Did they wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I probably would have woken up soon anyway."

"Well, I'll be making breakfast soon if you're hungry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sounds great." Harry responded, then continued down the stairs as Mrs. Weasley continued to lecture Fred and George, now that she'd found out they'd woken him up.

When he entered the room where Magic was, Harry grinned, hearing her moving toward him. He hugged her and she unemotionally returned the embrace, he leaning into the comforting touch.

"How was it?" Harry asked. "Did you like sitting here all night?"

"I didn't sit here all night. I came to visit you after you woke from a nightmare." Magic stated in reply.

Harry vaguely remembered what had happened, but as he thought back, he remembered more detail.

"Aren't I'm lucky to have such a loyal companion." He said, rubbing her back. "Thanks for helping me."

"You required it." Magic stated, but even so, he felt the flame of magic within him grow even closer, more connected with him.

"Ron mentioned something about Quidditch last night." Harry said as he and Magic walked toward one of the walls before Harry realized he wasn't actually heading toward the kitchen. He turned, and while he was attempting to find his way to the kitchen, he took the opportunity to make his way around the room he was in, seeing what was along the walls. After a moment, he continued and said, "Want to join, and I can use your knowledge, see how good I am?"

"You want it." Magic stated.

"Yes, and you want what I want." Harry responded.

"Yes." Magic replied.

Harry found where the kitchen and dining area were, then entered and sat down at the table. Magic sat next to him, and it wasn't long until Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.

Cooking by magical means seemed quicker than without, though even so, it still took some time. Within a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley had levitated two plates piled high with already cut pancakes. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley, and Magic did the same, the two of them beginning to eat. Harry found the food to be pretty good, though he still thought the meals at Hogwarts tasted just a bit better. They were fairly close, though, and he certainly didn't have Mrs. Weasley displaying her affection for him at Hogwarts, making sure he was full and comfortable enough. It was a new experience, but one he enjoyed.

The other Weasley's didn't take long to come down. Fred, George, Ginny and Ron also ate, though the atmosphere was a bit tense.

"What did the two of you do to get mum so mad?" Ron asked his brothers.

"You didn't hear that boom from their room?" Harry asked. "It woke me up."

"Yeah, now we've got to de-gnome the garden." Fred said.

"That's a shame." Ron responded, though didn't sound very sympathetic. "Well, Harry, guess it'll be you, I, and Magic in the paddock."

"Well, what about Ginny?" Harry asked, turning to where he thought she was. "Want to come?"

Harry heard a clatter and liquid pouring on to the floor, then it stopped quickly and he heard the sound of a cup being placed back on the table.

"Ginny, dear, no need to be so flustered." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry heard no response from Ginny, but Magic stated, "Ginny shook her head no."

"Oh." Harry stated.

"And what do you three plan to do in the paddock?" Mrs. Weasley asked casually.

"Just going to fly a bit and maybe play a bit of Quidditch with some apples." Ron responded.

"Absolutely not." Mrs. Weasley stated firmly. "Magic can, but you're going to take Harry? What if he falls? What if he crashes into the ground or a tree, or goes too high and is seen by the Muggles? He's blind, Ronald Weasley!"

"I know I'm blind." Harry replied, a little coolness in his voice, and at the same time, he opened his link of awareness to Magic. "But I also have an advantage while Magic's watching me. You are standing one point three four meters from the frying pan, and your face now looks surprised and not angry. Trust me, Mrs. Weasley, I'll be fine. Hermione was angry with me when I first flew with Magic watching me, but I'll do okay."

"Well..." Mrs. Weasley still sounded hesitant. "Magic, are you okay with watching him, then?"

"Harry wishes it." Magic stated.

"All right, then, but be careful." Mrs. Weasley stated fiercely to Ron.

"Don't worry, mum, we will be." Ron responded.

Harry, Ron and Magic grabbed some broomsticks, then made their way up a hill toward the paddock. Harry, walking without his cane, simply followed Ron's footsteps and Magic's knowledge of everything, which he obtained through her for the moment.

"I swear, sometimes Mum's really overprotective. Sorry you had to deal with that, mate." Ron said.

"It's okay." Harry replied, sighing. "I thought she'd know better, I thought she knew I could look out for myself. I suppose I should have expected that from her, though."

"Don't be surprised if you get more of the same kind of thing from her." Ron said.

"I won't." Harry said. "You know, in a way, it's kind of nice. My Aunt Petunia at the Dursley's, she just tells me to figure things out for myself, and if I'm going to do something that would be considered potentially dangerous, she just tells me not to get hurt so they don't have to pay a hospital bill."

"That's terrible." Ron said. "I wouldn't put up with that. Couldn't you make his life better there, Magic?"

"Yes." Magic stated in reply.

"But that doesn't mean she's going to." Harry said. "I don't modify anything the Dursley's have, and it's not often that I use magic in their presence, though if Dudley steals my food, I've used it. They don't like it, though, and they've punished me by making me help put up decorations, having me clean, making me cook."

"From the sound of them, they probably put you in the smallest space they can." Ron said in a bitter tone.

"No, I've got a room." Harry said. "But I'm responsible for keeping it clean now, vacuuming and dusting. They've never put me in the cupboard under the stairs, the attic, or any place like that. I could have fit in either, and sometimes, I feel like they're restraining themselves from doing something worse. There was one time three years ago, when Uncle Vernon caught me playing with toys I'd never received from them, and had been making more noise than I should have been. He came in, panted hard like he really wanted to do something, then just shouted to me to stop making so much noise and to stop playing. When I vanished all the toys, he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me from the room, putting me in a corner and telling me that he was going to watch me for the next two hours, and I wouldn't be in contact with Magic. It was pretty boring and lonely just standing there for two hours, and when he asked me what I'd learned, I told him that I'd learned not to play so loudly and to keep my unnaturalness out of his sight. He just told me to get back to my room, but I'd be helping Aunt Petunia put up decorations the next day."

"Well, at least they don't hit you or starve you." Ron said.

"No, I don't get starved, but there have been times when I've wanted more to eat, but couldn't get it because Dudley scarfs it all down. Being here and at Hogwarts is a different change from that." Harry said. "I actually like it here a lot, like I said last night. I wish I could come back here after Hogwarts."

"Well, I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind having you over. I'll do my best to invite you down every year. How's that?" Ron asked.

"Sounds wonderful." Harry smiled.

"Well, here we are." Ron stated, putting a basket of apples down at one edge of the paddock. Through Magic, Harry was aware of trees that would block the sight of anyone looking, and knew the precise distance he could fly up before being seen. Grinning, Harry got on the broom and kicked off, laughing with joy.

"I guess you're ready!" Ron shouted up to him, then threw an apple in his direction.

The coordination between Magic's precise knowledge and Harry actually catching something wasn't easy. The first time, the apple hit the side of his hand and fell, though Harry was able to grab it before it hit the ground. Magic flew up next to Harry, and she was able to perfectly catch the apple each time. She, Harry and Ron passed it back and forth until Harry got the hang of what he was doing, then they started scoring points with Magic playing ref. When Harry tossed the apple by a gnarled tree before Ron could stop him, he got ten points. Ron's tree had many leaves and branches, and he got ten points when tossing it through some of its branches. It took Harry a while to get the hang of using Magic's knowledge in such a coordinated way. Catching things was more difficult than flying so close to a tree or the ground that his toes brushed them, and Harry wondered if that had something to do with his natural, seemingly instinctive skill to fly.

Aside from the early morning, and Fred and George getting into trouble from their explosion, it seemed that such a thing was perfectly normal. Mrs Weasley, while making lunch and answering some of Harry's questions how she did so, simply went on even when Harry heard another boom and some laughter.

"You know, they're making things explode again it sounds like." Harry said.

"Oh, yes. They do that all the time, dear, but I wouldn't worry about it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Then why punish them earlier?" Harry asked.

"It was far too early for that sort of thing. Now everyone's up, so it's not a problem." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Oh." Harry said.

Time flew at the Weasley home, with Harry's explorations and playing different games with Ron, Fred and George. Compared to the Dursley's home, the Weasley's house was chaotic. Not only were their noises from Fred and George, but everyone seemed to like he and Magic. Mrs. Weasley tried to get Harry to eat more at every meal, and succeeded with Magic, who seemed to be able to eat an unlimited supply of food, though it wasn't anything Harry tested. Magic would eventually stop, though, if only to prevent Mrs. Weasley from running low on food. Mr. Weasley delighted in Harry explaining everything he could about Muggles and the way they did things, even if it was something as simple as a telephone or the postal service. About a week after he arrived, not only did they receive their Hogwarts letters, Harry's in braille, but they also received a letter to Ron from Hermione, Harry had been enjoying himself so much that he'd forgotten to write her and let her know he was doing okay, though judging from the content of the letter, Hermione had already been informed by the Dursley's that someone had come to pick up he and Magic. Before he realized it, it was the day they'd set aside for shopping at Diagon Alley, and they'd all finished eating breakfast. They were gathered around what Harry knew to be the fireplace, and Harry heard Mrs. Weasley claim they were running low on something before she said, "Guests first. Go on, Magic dear."

"Clarify." Magic stated.

"They've never traveled by Floo powder." Ron announced suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Then how did you get to Diagon Alley to shop last year?"

"Professor Snape took me through side-along apparation." Harry replied. "It wasn't the most comfortable experience, but it got the job done."

"Dear me." Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, Ron, would you explain it to Magic?"

"Sure." Ron responded. "Basically, what you do is take a bit of Floo powder, just a pinch."

Magic did so immediately, holding a little between her fingers.

"Magic, dear, Ron can go first. You don't have to go now." Mrs. Weasley said, sounding concerned.

"It's okay, mum." Ron responded. "You'll follow my instructions with that exact way you're known for, won't you?"

"Yes." Magic stated. "Continue."

"So, now you've got your Floo powder, you toss it in the flames and step in, then say very clearly, Diagon Alley. Keep your arms tucked in and your eyes closed because of the soot." Ron said.

"And be sure to get out at the right grate." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"How?" Magic asked.

"Just speak very, very clearly." Mrs. Weasley responded, sounding nervous. "Maybe we should wait for..."

Magic tossed the Floo powder in and Harry heard a roaring. He felt the magic of the Floo as Magic stepped within, then heard her state, "Diagon Alley."

Harry felt a magical pull, then heard a roaring fill his ears and realized he was spinning. He gasped and choked as he put his arms around himself and shut his eyes, his heart pounding hard. The spinning continued as if he was being sucked down a giant drain, and the roaring in his ears remained constant. After a few moments, he felt a sensation as if cold hands were slapping his face, then felt a slight change in the magic of the Floo system, almost as if slowing. He shot out of the grate and almost fell flat on his face, but Magic grabbed him, she standing. She pulled him away from the fireplace and vanished all the ash and soot on him with the natural ease Harry had at performing Magic, Harry taking deep breaths and relaxing as he heard the sounds of the Leaky Cauldron, a pub he'd never actually been in. Moments later, Mrs. Weasley came from the Floo and he heard her relieved voice as she said, "Harry dear, I'm so glad you made it here. When we saw you vanish like that, we were concerned."

"Harry!" Hermione's voice said brightly as she hurried over to him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay." Harry said, still trembling a bit.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I Flooed. Harry was unexpectedly pulled along." Magic responded. "He's calming."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Hermione said, hugging Magic who returned the embrace in her unemotional way.

The rest of the Weasley's came from the Floo, and after they were all together, Hermione introduced them to her parents. Mr. Weasley was delighted to meet them, as Harry thought he'd be, and he could hear him bombarding them with questions, completely fascinated by their profession and the money that they were carrying to convert to wizarding money. Unfolding his cane, Harry followed the Weasley's to Gringotts, enjoying the familiar feeling of Diagon Alley's magic.

The ride on the cart that led to the vaults were just as enjoyable as they'd been the last time, but when Harry heard Mrs. Weasley gathering the small amount of money the Weasley's had, he felt terrible, knowing his vault had far more. Deciding on a strategy to keep his money hidden, he remained in the cart as Magic exited with his key. When the vault door was open, Harry had her block all visual information the others would see, silently and quickly summoning galleons, sickles, and knuts, placing them within his money bag that he'd obtained the prior year. They then returned to the cart, and they were off again, returning to the surface. By this time, Hermione had finished exchanging money, and everyone separated, Mrs. Weasley telling them they'd meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to purchase their school books.

"Come on." Harry said. "If I can remember where it is, I'll show you guys Specialty Magical Needs."

"Is that where you got that trunk of yours?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Harry replied. "And the Brailler, my watch, school books."

"I think it's this way." Hermione said, Harry taking her arm as she led them down Diagon Alley.

Harry, having not memorized his routs, wasn't quite sure where everything was, as he'd only been to Diagon Alley once. Hermione's lead was correct, though, and he heard the familiar bell ring as he led the way into the store.

"Wow!" Ron said in amazement as he stared around.

"What?" Harry asked.

"There's a lot of weird things here." Ron said. "They look cool, though."

"Yeah?" Harry asked. "Like what?"

"Well, this thingy here." Ron said. Harry followed his voice and reached out. "Up a bit."

Harry touched something on a shelf, which looked flat and rectangular. He found a poll on the back edge of it, which was about in the middle. Trailing up it, he felt something that looked like a camera.

"Looks like it might be for scanning books." Hermione said. "But I don't know how it's supposed to talk or convert them. That's a camera right there, Ron, I'm sure you knew that. Right, Harry?"

"I guessed it probably was." Harry responded. "Because of this glass thing that looks like a lens. I wonder if it does scan books, and if it does, maybe I could read some of the books in the Hogwarts library."

"I wonder if there's anyone here." Ron responded. "It doesn't look like it, though. The counter's empty. What a way to run a shop, especially one for the disabled."

"As I understand things, if I remember correctly, the things here are rare. Maybe they're in the back room making something." Harry said. "Anyway, I just came here for some paper and my Hogwarts books."

"The paper's over here." Hermione said as she walked off, Harry following her to a shelf full of boxes that looked exactly like what he had. He took down eight, Magic levitating them so he didn't have to carry them. He then moved toward the counter and she set them down, Harry hearing faint sounds in front of him, which sounded as if they were coming from behind a door.

"Here's a buzzer on the counter. To your left, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry found the button and pushed it like ringing a door bell, hearing the buzzing sound coming from the back room. Moments later, the door opened.

"Good morning, Harry." Turner's voice said. Harry smiled, then said after a moment, "Miss Turner?"

"That's right." She replied.

"These are my friends, Ron and Hermione, and always with me, Magic." He said, introducing everyone.

"Not always, as I don't remember seeing her before." Turner responded. "Do you need the Hogwarts books as well?"

"Yeah, I do." Harry responded. "The Lockhart collection, and everything else."

"You'll be able to take them with you, as we've translated them already." Turner said. "For all of that, it'll be fifteen galleons."

Harry announced the amount and poured them on to the counter next to the boxes of paper, then he took out his trunk, set it on the ground, and expanded it.

"Have you been finding that useful?" Turner asked.

"Yeah, I have." Harry responded. "And there's one thing I'd like to ask you about."

"Sure." Turner said pleasantly as Magic unlocked Harry's trunk, organizing everything within.

"I can't read the books in the Hogwarts library without Magic's help for transcription, or someone else to read them to me. Got anything available?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, but now that you've brought that to my attention, I'll see what we can do." Turner responded. "I'm sure we'll have something by the end of the year, if not sooner."

"What about a paper that can transcribe something to braille?" Hermione asked. "You could just put it over the page, and it'll be brailed."

"An interesting solution." Turner responded thoughtfully. "But, as braille takes up more room, we'd need a way to advance the display of it somehow."

"You translate my books to braille, they don't take anymore room than a print book." Harry said.

"That's because, in the translation charm, we also extend the amount of pages within the book without actually changing its size. It's similar to how an expansion charm works, and the magic behind the large compartments in your trunk, which are greater in size than such a thing with its dimensions would normally have on the inside." Turner explained concisely.

"Oh." Harry responded. "I didn't notice that, but I guess I should have."

"It's understandable you didn't. You haven't counted all the pages in our print books and compared them to your braille one." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "And normally, a braille book would take up a lot more space, I should have noticed that."

"One moment while I get the school books for you." Turner said, and Harry heard her moving deeper into the shop.

"All of this is fascinating." Hermione said, and Harry grinned at her eagerness.

"Maybe you can work at a place like this." Harry said. "I'm sure you could be pretty innovative."

Harry heard Turner returning before he heard a thud on the counter, hearing the sounds reflecting off of the large pile of books in front of him.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." Turner responded.

"Miss Turner?" Hermione asked. "What's that over there?"

"That's part of a magnifying device." Turner responded. "It's for people who can't see well enough to read normal print, but are still able to see."

"I thought it was for scanning books." Hermione said.

"No, it's not. We don't actually have anything that would scan books, but if this paper idea you've got for Harry works out well, we'll be able to make something like that." Turner replied. "If you're interested, Hermione, I'll keep you updated on the status of our work."

"Yes, I'd like that." Hermione responded. "And I'm curious about how Harry's Brailler works, too."

"Wait a second." Harry said. "I just remembered that my Brailler can already transcribe something from print to braille. Couldn't you use the same thing on something to scan a book?"

"Perhaps." Turner said. "I'll have to talk to our spells and runes experts about that, but I hadn't thought about it. The goal would be making something compact, like Hermione's paper idea. We'll keep you up to date on that, Harry, and as you're the only blind person we've got going to Hogwarts at the moment, I'll send you the finished product and have you test it for us."

"That sounds great." Harry responded. "I wonder if there's a way to do my exams on my own, too."

"We may be able to figure something out in that regard as well, but that will take longer." Turner said.

"Understandable." Harry responded. "But maybe an add-on to the Brailler that would let you feed it a paper, would display it, and you could tell it where to write something on the paper."

"Like a computer." Hermione said. "You move a curser on a computer to where you're writing."

"That's certainly an innovative solution." Turner said, sounding impressed. "How would you like a job here, Hermione?"

"Really?" Hermione asked eagerly. "But I haven't actually done anything, just said a few ideas that seem obvious."

"To you, perhaps, but we hadn't thought of those solutions." Turner said. "As you're underage, your parents would have to approve you working with us, but I think you could contribute greatly to our shop."

As Turner and Hermione spoke, Harry heard Magic taking his books into his trunk, organizing them by subject and alphabetically, just as they'd been before. Ron seemed to be looking at different things around the store, and Harry imagined he was quite fascinated by the things he found.

"Enjoying yourself, Ron?" Turner asked as Harry heard her moving from behind the counter to his left.

"I was just looking at these. I'd like one of them, like what Harry's got." Ron said.

"If you'll want everything Harry ordered, let's see." Harry heard Turner come back behind the counter, then a drawer opened and he heard the sound of shuffling paper. "Ah, here we are. Harry's trunk was actually one of the most complex we've made, and if I didn't give it to him as a gift, it would have cost around seven-hundred galleons and fourteen sickles."

"Oh." Ron muttered, sounding dejected.

"However, we could give you a simple multi-compartment trunk. Those would be around thirty galleons." Turner said.

"Guess I won't be able to get that, then." Ron said. "I almost didn't think you'd sell to me, since I'm not blind or anything."

"We don't discriminate here. We'll sell to anyone who can pay." Turner said. "I'm sorry I couldn't accommodate you, but if there's anything in your price range that you'd like to get, let me know."

"No, nothing I can get." Ron said. "But thanks anyway."

"You're welcome." Turner replied.

"We should probably get going and get the other supplies we needed." Harry said.

"All right, then." Turner responded. "It was good meeting your friends, Magic Ron and Hermione, and good seeing you again, Harry."

"You too." Harry said.

"Oh, by the way." Turner called as they turned to leave, Harry's trunk shrunken and in his pocket again. "How's the potions rack working for you, to organize your ingredients?"

"Perfectly." Harry said. "Thanks."

"Not a problem at all." Turner responded.

They left the shop, Harry led by Hermione, who led them to a place where she and Ron got some ink and parchment for writing. When they left, Harry noticed Ron wasn't following them and Hermione called out to him. He rejoined them and they moved on down the street, Ron and Hermione gazing at what Harry guessed were the various shops. It was rather boring for him, though, as he missed out on what they saw. He felt tempted to use Magic's knowledge, but knew it wouldn't actually increase the excitement of his trip.

After a time, they entered a shop where they met up with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Ron told Harry it was a joke shop, and he wasn't surprised they found them there, though he was surprised they found Percy reading a book, which turned out to be some type of study on prefects. Once they left the shop, Ron and Hermione continued to browse and talk, and Harry simply enjoyed their company.

About forty or so minutes later, they went to Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione squealed and said, "Lockhart's signing his autobiography, we can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

Harry could hear a large crowd, mostly sounding as if it was made up of witches who seemed eagerly excited. They squeezed into the book store and Harry, not a fan of loud crowds in enclosed spaces, felt his heart pounding a little harder. He turned his head as the crowd of people pressed in around them, and eventually, they made their way to where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stood with the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione's parents.

"Oh, there you are, good." Mrs. Weasley said breathlessly. "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."

Harry didn't express his displeasure with the proceedings, though secretly hoped to be done with this nonsense soon. The line crept forward, and Harry heard a strange clicking and puffing sound getting closer.

"Out of the way, there." A man snarled in an irritable voice. "This is for the Daily Prophet."

"Big deal." Ron stated, also sounding annoyed.

"It can't be Harry Potter!" Harry heard a man shout after a moment, hearing him leaping to his feet. People were whispering, and he heard one shout, "The blind kid that's not worth much! He probably uses his fame and pity me attitude to get what he wants, lazing around all day and doing nothing, wasting our resources!"

Harry spun to face the voice, not caring how anyone was about to take his next statement.

"I'll have you know that I met, and defeated Voldemort again this last school year! If you think that's lazing about, you're wrong!" Harry shouted.

The crowd gasped in terrified fear before silence fell over the book store, except for the man who had shouted.

"Step aside please, step aside!" He called, then Harry felt him grasp his upper arm and pull him toward where he'd been standing at the front of the room, or so Harry presumed. He then shook Harry's hand as he heard picture after picture being taken, and applause that rose in volume. His face burned and Lockhart said, "Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I are worth the front page!"

Once Harry's hand was released, he made to return to the Weasley's, but the man clamped Harry to his side by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Harry, irritated, twisted free of the man and started to quickly head back to where the Weasley's stood, using Magic's distance from him and direction of location as a guide.

"Come, now, Harry!" Lockhart said, trying to sound ingratiating as Harry felt him try and grab his arm again.

"No thanks." He stated coolly, continuing to walk away from him.

"Well, no matter." Lockhart said, seemingly shrugging it off. "What an exciting moment this is, to have Harry Potter with us in the shop, and having done yet another extraordinary thing, even under such circumstances as being blind! What an amazing boy he is, and how grateful we all are for his great contribution to the wizarding world! His defeat of you-know-who, now not once, but twice, is further proof that he, Harry Potter, is the strength we need to overcome such terrors. And I, Lockhart, not only will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts school, but I shall do all that I can to guide young Harry here to his greatest potential!"

The clapping and cheering grew wilder at that, and Harry waded through the crowd of people, hearing the puffing and clicking of the camera as the photographer took picture after picture, likely photographing Harry returning to the Weasley's.

"Over here, Harry!" Ron called, and Harry made his way over, grasping his arm once he'd found him.

"Thanks." Harry said, feeling rather awkward and uncomfortable. Lockhart, their new professor, was saying something else at the front of the room, but Harry wasn't paying much attention. The clapping and cheering grew in volume yet again, however, and he heard the photographer continuing to take pictures.

"Come on." Ron said, leading Harry to the edge of the crowd, where Harry heard a voice he had no problem recognizing.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Malfoy sounded as he usually did, and Harry let out a sigh. "Famous Harry Potter. Now using his blindness to get everything he needs for nothing, milking it for all its worth. Like being on the front page, Potter? Think it's going to get you into favor with more people?"

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Harry heard Ginny Weasley say from beside him.

"Potter, how delightful. You've gotten yourself a girlfriend." Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy, how boringly simplistic. You continue to have no originality." Harry said in response. "Going to try and pick on me this year again, Malfoy, just like you did last year?"

"People like you need to learn to do as their betters tell them." Malfoy said in a haughty tone. "You wouldn't even be around if it were up to me."

"That's just great." Harry stated.

"How typical." Malfoy said as Magic, having made her way through the crowd, came closer to them. "You've brought your pathetic little helper with you. You talk yet, or are you still mute?"

"I speak when required." Magic stated, sounding no different than when she spoke to anyone else.

"And I'll bet that doesn't happen much. Here calls the great Potter, and you do his bidding. Why do you even need schooling, Potter, when you've got your girlfriend and your helper to do everything for you? No doubt they're both scarlet women anyway." Malfoy stated.

Harry heard Ron and Ginny starting to speak as he said, "Malfoy, I didn't know you thought about things that way. Is that why you pretty yourself up, so you'll look good for Crabbe and Goyle? If only we'd known you've been hiding your true nature all this time."

"You little..." Malfoy began furiously, then Harry heard a sound as if someone's hand came firmly down on his shoulder.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Mr. Weasley said as he moved over to them. "It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well." A voice Harry didn't recognize spoke up. "Arthur Weasley."

"Lucius Malfoy." Mr. Weasley stated coldly.

"Busy time at the ministry, I hear. All those raids, I do hope they're paying you overtime." Harry then heard movement from within a container of sorts, then heard Mr. Malfoy continue. "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr. Weasley's voice sounded even colder, and Harry could feel the tension building.

"Clearly." Mr. Malfoy stated in a tone of obviousness. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower..."

Harry heard a thud as something went flying, then heard the sounds of books falling down, one of them giving Harry a glancing blow on the face. He moved quickly backward and felt Magic's strong arms wrap around him as she pulled him away from the fighting, hearing Fred shouting, "Get him, dad!" Mrs. Weasley was trying to tell Mr. Weasley to stop, and the sound of more shelves falling came about when Harry heard the crowd shoving their way backward away from the fighting. An assistant tried to stop the fighting, then Harry heard Hagrid's booming voice louder than everyone.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up!"

Harry could hear Hagrid moving swiftly toward the fighting pair, knocking books aside. Magic released Harry as he heard Hagrid pulling them apart, then heard Mr. Malfoy state coolly and with malus, "Here, girl, take your book, it's the best your father can give you." He then heard feet hit the floor, and who he assumed was Mr. Malfoy and his son move off.

After Hagrid gave Mr. Weasley a bit of a talking too, Harry left with the Grangers, Weasley's, and Magic behind him. Mrs. Weasley wasn't too happy with Mr. Weasley either, and was lecturing him a bit as they went back, though Fred interjected and tried to tell her that Lockhart had been pleased with the fight, no doubt trying to figure out a way of using it to make himself even more famous than he already was. Harry was relieved to be away from the book store, and when they entered the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to the Burrow, Harry went first, tossing the Floo powder into the fire, taking a deep breath before he stepped in, and clearly speaking his destination, finding he rather enjoyed the feel of what seemed to be a warm, comforting breeze, though the sound of roaring flames around him made him nervous. This time, Magic was pulled along with him, but once again, she caught him as he exited, though Harry was a little more stable this time as he recognized the feeling when he drew closer to his destination. The rest of the Weasley's came through, and the day was spent in mostly subdued silence, though with Mrs. Weasley giving Mr. Weasley a lecture on proper decorum. On the hole, however, Harry found he was happy for the shopping trip, and was excited to return to Hogwarts on September First. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Meddling House Elf, Train Ride, and the Beginning of the Second Year

Harry enjoyed his time at the Burrow so much that, before he knew it, it was the evening before September first. Though he was eager to return to Hogwarts, he also found his time at the Burrow more enjoyable than anything he'd ever experienced before. He wasn't jealous of Ron, though, only longed for the family he would never have, and was glad the Weasley's were willing to treat him like one of their own.

As usual, the meal Mrs. Weasley made was excellent, and contained all the things Harry liked to eat. Fireworks ended the evening, which Fred and George made, producing the tiny bangs that Harry often heard with them. They sounded louder being inside rather than outside, though Harry endured the sounds, but was glad when they were over. He slept well, and woke the next morning at dawn.

Since Harry knew he wouldn't be remaining at the Weasley's for long, he hadn't unpacked anything, had only used his trunk as he did at the Dursley's. He thought it a smart thing, as he was the only one with very little to do. He shrunk his trunk after getting up and dressing for the day, put it in his pocket, then made his way down the stairs where Mrs. Weasley was hurrying about.

"Harry dear, all packed?" She asked quickly.

"Yep." Harry replied just as fast, as Mrs. Weasley rushed past him.

"Come." Magic announced, and Harry followed her voice, entering the kitchen where he could smell the aroma of food.

Mrs. Weasley, as usual, had made something for he and the others to eat. Harry could feel some type of magic on the platters of toast, and as he reached out and took one, realized it was quite warm and already had butter on it. He guessed it was some type of preservation or warming magic, as the temperature of the toast he took from the platter didn't change at all. After he and Magic had four pieces each, they drank some water, then sat down on the couch, listening to the Weasley's running about and almost tripping over one another.

The only reason all the luggage was able to fit in the car was due to Mr. Weasley's magical additions, and Harry found he was able to identify yet another piece of magic as he helped Mr. Weasley load all the luggage into the vehicle. It was similar to the charm that made larger compartments in his trunk, but it seemed more like something with the ability to extend itself, as Harry had felt much less space in the trunk before they began loading in all the luggage.

"Not a word to Molly." Mr. Weasley said quietly to Harry.

He said nothing, even as Mrs. Weasley made a comment on how Muggles knew more than the wizarding world gave them credit for, and readied himself to enjoy the car ride to Kings Cross, with Magic on his left and Ron on his right. It wasn't long before they had returned, however, George having forgotten his fireworks. Again, they began driving from the house, and again, they returned, Ginny having forgotten her diary. Harry felt something rather strange from the diary when Ginny entered, and through his sensing of magic, could feel that there was a thin, but extremely strong tether of some kind that went from the Diary and toward a specific direction. It also seemed to have an odd awareness about it, like part of a person. He pondered it as he was finally able to enjoy the car ride, listening to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley getting into an argument over using the flight feature of the car.

They finally arrived at a quarter to eleven, clambering to get out of the car. Mr. Weasley went in a direction as Mrs. Weasley and the rest unloaded their trunks from the vehicle, while Harry and Magic stood bye. Soon, Harry heard Mr. Weasley returning with trolleys, loading their trunks on them before they hurried toward the barrier between the platforms.

Harry and Magic hung back with Ron as Percy went through the barrier first. Checking his watch, Harry realized there was about five minutes to go, though knew it would likely take time for each of them to go through the barrier, as Muggles couldn't see them do it, lest the secrecy of the magical world be broken, or, more likely, Obliviators came to wipe the memory of those who saw. Harry had heard of these things from Mr. Weasley, as he'd asked him some questions about the ministry of magic, thinking it only fair, as Mr. Weasley enjoyed asking him about various muggle items.

One by one, the Weasley's went through the barrier until Mrs. Weasley announced she would be taking Ginny, then Harry, Ron and Magic should follow. Once Mrs. Weasley and Ginny vanished through the barrier, Ron led Harry toward it.

"We've only got a minute." He said.

Harry picked up his pace with Ron, Magic sprinting behind them. As they drew closer, Harry felt a mix of something familiar and a magic he didn't know. Moments later, Ron's trolley smashed into the barrier and he bounced back from it as Harry let him go. Magic grabbed Harry and hauled him to a stop, reached out with her free hand, then grasped Ron's and pulled him up.

"Thanks, Magic." Ron said, staring at confusion at the barrier. "What's happened to it?"

Harry reached out and pushed his hands against the barrier, feeling the magic. He realized, quite suddenly, that the familiar magic was that of Dobby the house elf, who had made the barrier solid to prevent them from getting through. Harry sighed as Ron rearranged everything on the trolley, then Harry heard him say, "Harry, we've only got thirty seconds!"

"Okay." Harry said. "Go."

Magic dispelled the foreign, blocking magic, and before Dobby could reestablish it, Harry jumped through, leaving Magic to make sure Ron got through safely. Harry then heard Mrs. Weasley call frantically, "Harry, where's Ron you're going to be late!"

Ron came through with Magic behind him, and as Magic gripped Harry's hand firmly, they broke into a run, sprinting for all they were worth toward the train. Harry could hear it beginning to move, and as they approached a still open door, Ron shouted, "Jump!"

Harry let Magic go and jumped, hitting the floor of the train, then Magic lifted Ron into the train before grabbing his trunk with ease, leaping inside. The door closed behind her and the train accelerated faster as Harry felt his heart pounding.

"You could have levitated it." Harry gasped.

"Yes." Magic stated.

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked.

"You didn't wish it, and I do as you wish." Magic responded.

"She got you there, huh mate?" Ron asked, he, too, panting from their run.

"Yeah. I guess so." Harry responded. "Come on. Let's find Hermione."

Ron pulled his trunk down the train as he led Harry, who walked with Magic beside him, having taken her elbow so she could lead him, his cane folded in its holder clipped to his belt. They eventually found Hermione in a compartment alone, and Harry heard her greet them as they entered.

"I saw you running to keep up with the train, I didn't think you'd make it aboard." Hermione said.

"We barely did." Harry replied. "Dobby was blocking the barrier from letting us through."

"Who's Dobby?" Ron asked.

"A house elf that came to the Dursley's to warn me not to return to Hogwarts." Harry said. "I guess he decided to take more drastic measures to try and stop me."

"Blocking the barrier would require incredibly advanced magic, so would reversing whatever charm was placed." Hermione said with her usual studiousness.

"You know me." Harry responded. "Advanced magic and I go hand in hand, literally."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Hermione responded, then added breathlessly, "So, are you three excited to see how Professor Lockhart teaches classes?"

"Not particularly." Harry responded. "He tried to drag me up to the front of his line to show me off, like..."

"I know, Harry, I was there." Hermione gently interrupted him.

"Oh. Right." Harry said. "Forgot for a second."

"Well, you are famous, Harry. In fact, judging from how people were staring at you as you got on the platform, you made yourself even more famous with your little speech in the book store." Hermione said.

"Great." Harry sighed. "Just what I wanted."

The compartment door slid open, then Harry heard Malfoy state, "So, Potter. Still no better than the Mudblood?"

"So, Malfoy." Harry responded with a bored calm. "Still narrow minded and prejudice?"

"You just watch your back, Potter. Oh, wait. You can't." Malfoy chuckled in a nasty way, and Harry stretched in his seat.

"Give me a break, Malfoy. Will you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you bet, Potter. I'll do just that." Malfoy stated in a sinister tone before the compartment door closed.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy, Davis, and a few others were quite nasty to me last school year, after Davis led me to the dungeon under the pretext of wanting to know my side of everything that had happened to me. She hurt me a little, tried to steal my things, and put me under a body bind before I sent it back at her. I'm expecting they'll probably try something new this year." Harry said, sounding unconcerned.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Jealousy, a lack of confidence in themselves, all disguised as the desire to pick on me and hurt me." Harry said. "And judging by Malfoy's statement, which I admit I left an opening for him, he'll probably try and break a bone or two."

"I remember you told us about all that last year, Harry, but you should go to a teacher about your thoughts on Malfoy." Hermione said. "Don't let him get away with that."

"If they do something that leaves evidence, I'll do that." Harry said. "Right now, it's just going to be speculation, and I doubt the teachers will do anything with conjecture or circumstantial evidence without proof."

The compartment door opened after a few moments, then Harry heard Hermione and Ron gasp.

"Daphne, what happened!" Hermione frantically called, Harry hearing her stand and move to the other girl.

"Evidently, my choice in friends disagrees with more of the Slytherins than I thought." Daphne responded as Harry heard her stumbling toward a seat, slumping down across from him with a sigh and a bit of a grunt of pain.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a great deal." Daphne responded.

Harry heard Magic stand and step toward her due to his desire to help Daphne, then her placid voice said, "You have the following injuries. Two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, twisted ankle, bruised knee, and a dislocated shoulder."

"I'll go get help." Hermione said frantically. "If I'd known it was that bad..."

"Stop." Magic stated as Hermione was about to open the door.

"But she needs medical help!" Hermione responded.

"I've done this before." Harry said. "Healed people."

Harry felt his flame of Magic's healing touch sweep over Daphne, heard a few quiet, but audible cracks, then Daphne sighed, far more comfortable than she'd been before.

"Thanks, Magic." Daphne said.

"You're welcome." Magic stated in reply as she sat next to Harry again.

"Thanks, Magic." Harry said as he turned toward her, then felt the soothing closeness of his flame as he and Magic's link grew deeper.

"Who did this to you?" Hermione asked.

"Flint and his crowd." Daphne replied after a moment. "I fear if I don't do something soon, the violence will only escalate."

"Take it to Professor Snape." Harry said.

"That git?" Ron asked.

"He's not as bad as he was when I first met him." Harry responded. "Trust me."

"Even if I did, I don't have any evidence." Daphne said. "I'm glad you healed me, Magic, but in doing so, I've lost the evidence I'd have against them."

"Then the next time something like that happens, let whatever professor know what's happened." Harry said. "I doubt they'd let bullying like that go, and if they did, I'd find a new school."

"I'll attempt that." Daphne responded thoughtfully. "But perhaps, Harry, you should take your own advice."

"I suppose I should." Harry said. "And I still agree with your talk to me about standing my ground."

"Good." Daphne said.

The rest of the train ride consisted of talking, eating sweets that Harry purchased for them, and playing a game known as exploding snap, though Magic was the only one who could play since the cards weren't brailed. Harry didn't mind, though, listening to his friends laughing and hearing their good natured ripping when Magic lost. She didn't understand the jokes, and it was only through Harry's interpretation of the world that she knew they meant the things they said in good fun. She responded in her direct way as usual, though, only stating that she'd need to learn the game better before she could win.

By the time they got to Hogwarts, it was cold outside, which surprised Harry as he hadn't felt any temperature changes in the train, and identified another possible piece of magic that it used, to keep the temperature at a comfortable one for everyone, despite any weather conditions they went through. Exiting on to the small platform, they followed the rest of the students, and Harry heard Hagrid's familiar booming voice calling the first years. The rest of the students went off in another direction, though, and Hermione said, "We're going by horseless carriage this time."

"That's odd." Harry said. "The magic almost feels like some kind of invisibility magic."

"How do you know what that feels like?" Ron asked.

"Because I've been invisible with Magic before, and I have the invisibility cloak, so I know how that type of magic feels, even in a general sort of way." Harry stated.

"Oh." Ron said sheepishly.

Harry entered the carriage with Ron, Hermione and Magic. It wasn't long before they began moving. It didn't take long to get up to the school, and once they were stopped, Harry got out of the carriage, Hermione leading him into the entrance hall. Harry grinned at the familiar Magic Hogwarts possessed, letting Hermione lead him to the great hall, with Magic and Ron following. They sat, and gradually, the great hall became more crowded as students entered.

It was the first time Harry had observed the sorting, and no matter the house, he clapped for the students. Ginny Weasley ended up in Gryffindor, and Professor Dumbledore's few words before the feast were different, though no less strange. The meal was superb, as usual, though Harry noted the strange Magic from Ginny's diary, which she presumably had with her. He pondered it quietly and said very little as he ate, trying to figure out exactly what it was. Whatever it might be, Ginny seemed well enough, talking to others, and embarrassed to talk with Harry as usual. He decided to put it from his mind, reasoning that, if it was harmful, he'd notice something. He decided on a small test, though, and after Professor Dumbledore's speech for the beginning of the year, which was practically the same as last year without the inclusion of the third floor corridor being forbidden, he left the great hall with Magic bumping Ginny on the way out, her hand brushing hers so she could feel her magic deeper, their magic lightly touching. No adverse reaction happened, though, and Ginny only glanced at her. Satisfied that everything was all right, Harry put the strange magic from his mind, thinking that there was probably something about magical diaries he didn't know. Maybe it was intelligent, something that could give advice and input to the person writing in it. Harry had no idea how close he actually was to the truth, and wouldn't realize it until much later.

The next day, Harry enjoyed some of his favorite dishes, porridge, toast, and bacon. As usual for Hogwarts, the post arrived with owls flapping their way to the recipients of letters and packages. It was comfortingly familiar, and when Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules, Harry read through his brailed schedule. The first class of the day was Herbology for two periods, so Harry imagined they'd be working with plants that required more work than the previous year.

Harry made his way to the greenhouses with Magic, Ron and Hermione. Professor Sprout was waiting for them there, ushering all of them into greenhouse three. Harry set it as a location for the map function of his watch before he entered, and as a result, he was one of the last to enter. The students were murmuring in excitement, though, and Harry didn't blame them. Greenhouse three was known to house more of the dangerous plants, which confirmed Harry's thinking that he'd be dealing with plants that were more dangerous than the previous year's had been.

"Welcome to second year Herbology." Professor Sprout called to them after she closed the door, Harry smelling the damp earth and what was doubtless a variety of different plants. "As some of you have already guessed, this year, you'll be learning about some of the more dangerous magical plants. Some of them can seriously injure you if you aren't paying attention to what you're doing, so pay attention, and don't fool around in this class."

No one spoke.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Moments later, Professor Sprout called on Hermione, who Harry guessed had raised her hand.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative." Hermione stated, sounding as if she'd memorized the text book. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Professor Sprout asked.

Harry heard the wind from the air next to his ear as Hermione rose her hand again, but Professor Sprout didn't call on her.

"Longbottom." She said.

"It's cry is deadly." Neville Longbottom responded, and Harry noticed his voice was more confident than he remembered, perhaps due to his being in a class that he was good at.

"Precisely." Professor Sprout responded. "Another ten points to Gryffindor. Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young. Everyone take a pair of earmuffs."

Harry heard the class moving about, followed them, and grabbed a pair of large earmuffs from the bench where they'd been placed. He wasn't sure exactly how he'd perform this assignment, unable to hear or see. He decided to wait and find out what would happen, though, and beside him, Magic grasped her earmuffs.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right, earmuffs on." Professor Sprout said.

Harry put the earmuffs over his ears and heard complete silence. He sent a thought to Magic to tap him when he could remove his earmuffs, standing and waiting for what felt like about fifteen or so seconds. Magic tapped him firmly on the shoulder and Harry removed his earmuffs.

"When we begin, Mr. Potter, I will be showing you what to do." Professor Sprout stated, her voice calm. "Now, as the Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.  
"Four to a tray, there is a large supply of pots here, compost in the sacks over there, and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

Harry heard what sounded like a branch of something being hit, then the rest of the class began to group together. Magic joined Ron, Hermione, and a Hufflepuff named Justin Finch-Fletchley, while Harry went over to where Professor Sprout was.

"Right, Potter." She said. "Fill these pots with this compost."

Harry scooped it from the bags and filled the pots with the compost as Professor Sprout directed him to do, wondering exactly how working with her would go, as he'd never actually worked directly with the professor before. Usually, it was with another student. When he finished, the class had also.

"Right, everyone, earmuffs on!" Professor Sprout indicated, and Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears.

It wasn't long before he felt Professor Sprout take his hands and show him one of the Mandrakes. It looked unremarkable, until Professor Sprout led him to feel her hands as she pulled it from the earth. It felt like a human baby, and it was very likely crying. He could feel it kicking and squirming as Professor Sprout put it in the pot, burying it until only the leaves could be felt. Harry was then guided to another of the plants, and digging his hands into the soil, he pulled it from the earth with Professor Sprout guiding his hands for the first couple of plants. The work wasn't at all easy, and having the earmuffs on made Harry quite nervous, as his world was gone. By the end of class, Professor Sprout grasped his wrists to stop him after he'd finished putting a Mandrake in its pot, then she pulled the earmuffs from his ears. Harry sighed with relief, brushing the dirt from his hands.

After washing up quickly from their work, they headed to transfiguration, where Professor McGonagall assigned them to turn a beetle into a button. Harry managed to do this easily, and he and Hermione had a contest between who could make the best button, as Hermione was able to perform the transfiguration with about as much ease as Harry. They had a good natured discussion about it as they worked, and by the end of class, Professor McGonagall gave them both points and smiles for their work.

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch, something Harry wasn't looking forward to. Professor Lockhart's books read like fantastic stories rather than any useful defense skills, though the things he allegedly performed were possible within Harry's scope of magic, he was sure. How Professor Lockhart would actually teach was another thing entirely, though he didn't expect much. Ron and Hermione had a bit of discussion about Hermione outlining Professor Lockhart's lesson periods in hearts, and after they finished eating, they went out into the courtyard. Judging by the feeling that there was little or no sun on his neck or face, Harry guessed it was cloudy. He could hear Hermione reading, and other students chatting around them as they waited for the time of the Defense Against the Dark Arts to get closer.

"What do you think his class is going to be like?" Ron asked, trying to find something to talk about with Harry.

"I'm not expecting much." Harry said. "Professor Quirrell's class wasn't too much last year, either, was it?"

"Not really." Ron responded. "You know, Harry, with Magic watching you, I bet you could play some pretty good Quidditch."

"Maybe so." Harry said. "But I don't want to rely on Magic's knowledge for that if I don't have to. So, unless there's a way for me to play without relying on her, I won't try out."

"Do you think that magic place would have anything?" Ron asked.

"Special magic needs?" Harry asked.

"Specialty Magical Needs." Hermione corrected him.

"Thanks." Harry said, then added, "They might. I'll have to ask them next time I go there."

"Yeah." Ron responded. "I think it'd be cool if you could play, don't you?"

"I'd like flying, and the challenge of catching the snitch would be fun, too." Harry said. "I enjoyed our little Quidditch matches at the Burrow."

"You looked like you did." Ron responded. "Think you'll watch more games now that you've played some?"

"No, I'm still not a fan of being in the crowd like that. But flying, especially if I could dampen the sound of the crowd somehow, I could enjoy playing it." Harry said.

"Harry?" He heard a breathless voice say.

Harry turned, then said, "Who are you?"

"C-Colin Creevey." He announced, sounding a bit nervous, but also determined. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. Do you think, would it be all right if, can I have a picture?" He sounded hopeful.

"For what?" Harry asked, though already decided to say no, as he wasn't a big fan of pictures. To him, they weren't worth all that much.

"So I can prove I've met you." Colin's voice was eager, and he was moving a little closer to Harry as he spoke. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything. A boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move." Colin took a deep breath. "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you, maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it? You can sign right, even though you're blind and all?"

"I can sign my name on things, yes, but..." Harry began.

"Now isn't this grand." Malfoy's drawling voice stated. "Now you're giving out signed photos, Potter? Everyone line up!" His voice shouted to the rest of the people in the courtyard. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"You wish I were so you'd have something to be angry about." Harry stated, also raising his voice a little. "But you won't get that this time, Malfoy, sorry. You're only letting out your jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Malfoy chuckled. "And what would I have to be jealous about? I don't consider having sightless eyes worth it, thanks. Being blind makes a person nothing as far as I'm concerned."

"Then you shouldn't even hear or see me, or even know I'm here." Harry replied. "If I'm nothing, I shouldn't even exist, but clearly I do. So maybe there's something to me after all."

"Why don't you go back to your Muggle home and pine over your dead Mudblood mother, Potter." Malfoy stated.

"Say that again, Malfoy, I dare you!" Ron growled furiously.

"Ron, stop." Harry moved to him and grabbed his arm. "He's not worth it, he's only trying to get a reaction."

"Bet Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter." Malfoy stated. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house."

"There's something worth more than your house, Malfoy, and that's a real family that shows you love and kindness, not one that gives you everything you want, turning you into nothing more than a bully and an angry, jealous child." Harry stated.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Professor Lockhart's voice was heading toward them and Harry heard his footsteps. "Who's giving out signed photos?" No one had time to speak, and within moments, Professor Lockhart's arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders and he jovially said, "Shouldn't have asked, we meet again, Harry!"

"With all due respect, Professor, let me go." Harry stated as he struggled.

"Oh, come now, Harry." Professor Lockhart said cheerfully. "It's only one photo. A double portrait, Mr. Creevey. Can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

"No, thanks." Harry said as he pushed away from Professor Lockhart, his heart pounding. "And in the future, Professor, don't touch me uninvited. Thanks."

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Professor Lockhart's voice was patronizing. "Sometimes, fame comes with things we don't like, but it's also got many advantages."

"That I don't want." Harry stated.

"Why don't you follow me, Harry, and I'll take you on up to the Defense classroom. We'll have a little talk about it." Professor Lockhart said.

Harry sighed, and seeing no way out of this one, did as he was told. He didn't listen to Professor Lockhart's chat as he led him to the Defense Against the Dark Art's classroom, though couldn't help but hear him going on about how, at times, fame could be important and, regardless of how he may dislike it, it was important to cultivate it. By the time they entered the classroom, Harry went to his seat and sat down with relief, glad to be away from him.

Everyone else soon entered the classroom, Magic sitting next to him as she usually did. Hermione was on his other side, and Ron sat behind them. They didn't mention anything about the incident, and Harry was glad for that.

After Professor Lockhart cleared his throat, the class went silent and he began to speak, sounding quite self-important.

"Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Harry quietly sighed to himself. This class was going to be more of a joke than Professor Quirrell's had been.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in."

Professor Lockhart passed out the test papers, and Harry was unsurprised that his wasn't in braille. After they were given thirty minutes, Harry sat quietly as the rest of the class began their work. Magic leaned toward him and whispered quietly into his ear, "This is not about defense, it's about Professor Lockhart. Question one. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?"

Harry didn't remember, as he hadn't actually read Professor Lockhart's books, only tried to quickly go through them to find anything useful.

"Next one." Harry quietly whispered.

"Question two. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?" Magic whispered.

Grinning to himself a little, Harry whispered back so only she could hear, "To be famous enough to attract the entire world."

He heard Magic write his answer as he spoke it, then she whispered into his ear, "Question three. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?"

"Being self-important." Harry whispered in reply.

He continued to answer the questions in this manner, thinking up cheeky responses for questions that seemed like they warranted them, and leaving others blank. He'd likely get a zero on the quiz, but didn't care. Thirty minutes later, Professor Lockhart was going through the test papers in front of the class.

"Tut, tut, hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully, I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples, though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

"Give me a break." Harry said so quietly that he doubted anyone heard him, but he did hear Hermione gasp beside him when Professor Lockhart mentioned her name.

"Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions, good girl! In fact,"Harry heard paper being flipped. "Full marks! And Magic, full marks as well, excellent! Where are the two of you?"

Harry heard them raise their hands on either side of him.

"Excellent! Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor each!" Professor Lockhart sounded quite cheerful, then added, "And so, to business!"

Here we go, Harry thought to himself as he heard Professor Lockhart put something on his desk. He'd sensed the magic of the creatures before he'd even revealed them for everyone to see, but as Harry listened, he realized Professor Lockhart hadn't yet revealed them, and was saying things for dramatic effect.

"Now-be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Harry heard some of the class, who had been laughing, stop. Complete silence fell on the room.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." Professor Lockhart's voice was low and dramatic, then Harry heard something pulled off what he'd presumably placed on the desk. "Yes." He still sounded dramatic. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Harry heard Seamus let out a snort of laughter, and could hear the shrill voices of the Pixies. The thing they were in was either shaking a bit or being rattled by them, and Harry could feel their magic, it seeming more restless than any person's magic was.

"Yes?" He sounded as if he was inviting Seamus to speak.

"Well, they're not... Not very dangerous, are they?" Seamus asked through his laughter.

"Don't be so sure! Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" Professor Lockhart chided, then added loudly, "Right, then! Let's see what you make of them!"

Harry heard the pixies shooting from the cage in all different directions and heard shattering glass, feeling some of it land on him. Magic repaired the broken window at his thought, then he felt the soothing magic of his flame washing over the pixies. Gradually, their chattering, shrill voices faded to quiet.

"Go back to the cage." Magic stated placidly.

Harry heard them faintly chattering to each other as the soothing flame of his magic continued to move through the pixies. They returned to the cage, and Professor Lockhart closed it.

"Well done, well done!" He said cheerfully. "Excellent work, Magic, fabulous! Couldn't have done it better myself!"

"Really?" Harry asked with curious sarcasm. "Why don't you open the cage again, and we'll find out? My magic's not traditional, so couldn't the class do with a real demonstration on how to subdue pixies, something they can follow?"

"Right you are, Harry, I knew you were intelligent!" Professor Lockhart said. "You don't do anything, then, Harry or Magic, and I'll demonstrate just how to contain them!" The cage door opened again. The calming magic was released from the pixies, which shot out of the cage in all directions, and Professor Lockhart waved his wand and shouted, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

The only thing that happened was the pixies continuing to rampage around the classroom. Harry and Magic had shielded their desks, but other people's items were being thrown around the room, and Harry heard something heavy smash through the repaired window, breaking it again.

"This is ridiculous!" Harry shouted loudly over the sounds of the pixies, then heard something crash to the ground. The bell ending class rang and he heard everyone rushing to leave, he included as he picked up his bag, Magic still shielding them both as she took his hand and led him quickly from the room. Once outside, Harry sighed with relief and said to himself, "Well. That was unique, and I wonder how that professor even got hired, he doesn't seem to know anything."

No one but Magic was in the corridor to hear him, but only moments after, Professor Lockhart quickly walked from the classroom and down the corridor without saying a word to him.

"Harry, Magic!" He heard Ron's voice call.

"Magic, go in there, help them, will you?" Harry asked.

Magic obediently turned around, stepped into the room, then calmed the pixies and sent them back into the cage as she had before. In only about half a minute, Ron and Hermione had left the class, as Magic had also tidied everything up and repaired broken items.

"Thanks, Magic." Ron said as Harry unfolded his cane and followed her, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry told me to help." Magic stated.

"Still, you're the only one who knew about how to deal with all that. Our Professor certainly doesn't know." Ron scoffed.

"Sure he does." Hermione replied smartly. "He just wanted to give us some practical experience."

"Yeah, and a practical demonstration on how he doesn't know anything and can't perform what was doubtless a basic charm." Harry said.

"Basic charm? That wasn't a basic charm!" Hermione shouted indignantly. "It's incredibly advanced and complex magic! He probably didn't have enough time to prepare for it!"

"Okay, Hermione. Rationalize and justify his incompetents to yourself if you want. But the only thing that class is good for now is a good grade, not a good professor, or any practical teaching. If I wasn't so good at defense myself in a natural way, and could actually use a wand, I'd teach the class." Harry said.

"Well, Professor Lockhart's done more than any wizard, and knows more magic than anyone but Professor Dumbledore ever has." Hermione stated in a tone that seemed to indicate that was that. Harry sighed, decided not to pursue the topic any further, and followed his friends, listening to Ron and Hermione bickering all the way down the corridors until they reached the entrance hall. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Frozen Flame

The days continued to pass rather uneventfully, Professor Lockhart continued to give Harry unwanted advice, and Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule, was a frequent visitor, pestering Harry with questions. He was used to people asking him many things, though, so didn't mind, answering all the questions he was able to. It seemed to be the highlight of Colin's day that Harry would spend any time with him at all, even if it was only a few seconds to exchange greetings.

Classes continued, and the work load was more than it had been the previous year. Harry didn't mind, though, and had almost expected that to be the case. Malfoy, Davis, and others from Slytherin continued to insult him and attempt, unsuccessfully, to trip or hurt him with magic, which was dispelled on coming in contact with him. He'd even had to shield himself against their physical attacks as well, though noticed that the viciousness of their attacks seemed to be increasing. He'd attempted to speak with Professor McGonagall about it, had even gone to Professor Snape. Both told him that, as there was no evidence of any wrong doing, they couldn't do anything. Professor Snape had then told Harry to stop wasting his time, so he'd left. Harry felt a little angry at their attitudes, but mostly accepted everything they'd told him.

When Harry wasn't studying, he was exploring, trying to improve his navigational skills within Hogwarts without using his watch as a guide. There was a pattern to certain passage ways, doors that were something else unless you asked politely, tickled a specific spot, or performed some other means of opening them. He was starting to get the hang of navigating, and was proud of himself for what he'd been able to learn.

He, along with Magic, Ron and Hermione visited Hagrid one Saturday morning, discussing how everything had gone so far in the year. Harry told Hagrid about the bullying students, though he didn't have any good advice for him. He suggested going to Professor Dumbledore, though Harry doubted that would do any good. To his surprise, Hagrid, in turn, told them about how he didn't believe anything that Professor Lockhart claimed to have done. Harry and Ron both agreed with him, but Hermione was rather defensive. Magic said nothing on the subject, but Harry knew she agreed with his position, because she'd never yet disagreed with any position of his that he'd taken on any subject, simply supported him always. As it turned out, Professor Lockhart was the only person who wanted to take the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as there were rumors that it was jinxed. So much for going to Professor Dumbledore about that class, Harry thought to himself. It seemed that he was correct. The class was good for one thing at the moment, a grade.

It wasn't long after they returned to the Gryffindor common room once their visit with Hagrid was over, that the Gryffindor Quidditch team returned, talking about how the Slytherins all had Nimbus Two Thousand and One brooms. They were fairly angry about the entire thing, though since Harry didn't watch the sport or take part in it, he didn't much care.

The next morning, Harry woke earlier than usual. After dressing for the day, he went down to the Gryffindor common room. He heard Magic moving toward him, which was odd, as she usually waited for him to come to her at Hogwarts.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Ginny Weasley snuck from the common room last night. She felt like a piece of the diary was within her." Magic stated.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "How's that possible?"

"If I knew, I would have told you." Magic stated.

"Well, keep an eye on her. When you see her, we'll find out if she feels any different than usual." Harry said.

Despite what Magic told him, Harry felt no difference in Ginny except, perhaps, being a bit exhausted which was understandable if she didn't get much sleep. Harry was still concerned for her, though, and tried to talk with her. As usual, Ginny squeaked and ran from him, perhaps too nervous to be quite so close to him. He sighed, and after eating, explored more of the school, doing all that he could to learn its routs. Not only did he try to learn the different routs, but also tried to recognize other pieces of magic that he felt. Daphne found him later on that day as he was walking along the fifth floor, and Harry turned toward her at the sound of her voice.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hello." She responded. "Are you lost?"

"No, I'm just feeling the magic as I'm walking." Harry responded, as he was walking slower than usual down the corridor.

"Interesting." She said. "I'd like to know more if you're interested in telling me, but I wanted to tell you that I took your advice. My wrist was broken earlier today by Flint. I told Madam Pomfrey who it was that injured me. Professor Snape heard, and he's got detention and points taken from Slytherin."

"Glad to see Professor Snape keeping up being fair." Harry said. "Do you think it'll do any good in the long run, going to the professors?"

"Yes." Daphne said. "Professor Snape spoke to the entire common room. He even hinted that you've been bullied by them, something I confirmed as I saw it once. He stated that, if it continued, the punishments would be even more severe, and also said that such acts were shaming Slytherin house, and that wasn't something he'd stand for."

"Well, we'll find out what happens, then." Harry said.

"Where's Magic?" Daphne asked.

"She's in the common room, observing and learning." Harry replied.

"I thought she'd be with you." Daphne said. "Usually, you don't wander around without her anymore."

"Since I've got a shield around me that'll dissipate spells on contact, and deflect any harmful physical assault, I'm confident that I'm safe." Harry said.

"I'm glad you've taken precautions." Daphne said. "You said you feel the magic. How, exactly, do you feel the magic?"

"I don't know. It's like getting a sense of the magic that's here. In the portraits, it's like a construct of a person, something that was built. The building itself here is like a place of teaching, instruction. Ghosts are like an echo of something that used to be here, almost like an echo of sound you might here. With so much magic, it's hard to tell individual things, but if we weren't around all of this, I could identify certain things. Or, if something was close to me or in either mine or Magic's hands, I could tell you the spells or charms I recognize on the object. Like anything else, I have to learn how a specific piece of magic feels before I can know what it is. Since I've been here, though, it's getting easier to pick things apart and feel what they are, even with a lot of magic around." Harry said.

"Can you recognize people by their magic?" Daphne asked.

"Not quite." Harry responded. "I can get a general sense of their power levels, but it's hard to differentiate people's magic from one another. The magic in people is very calm and stable, and doesn't feel much different than another person, usually. There are differences, I just don't know how to pick them out yet."

"People's magic is calm and stable, huh? Have you felt magic that's otherwise?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Professor Lockhart's pixies." Harry said. "The magic in them was restless, I guess you could call it wild."

"Oh." Daphne replied. "Those. Yes, I heard about that class. It seems that our Professor Lockhart isn't much of a defense professor."

"Apparently, he's the only one that would take the job." Harry said. "I guess no one wants to teach in that position because they're afraid of some silly jinx that probably doesn't exist."

"I suppose, then, going to Professor Dumbledore about his inept teaching would do nothing." Daphne stated. "A shame."

"So, what's your year been like so far?" Harry asked.

"Other than being bullied and working on assignments, nothing." Daphne said. "I have no friends in Slytherin house. They shun me for being friends with people like you."

"That's unfortunate." Harry said. "Do you think you might want to be friends with any of them? I bet we could arrange something."

"If they're going to be so narrow minded, I'd rather not." Daphne stated. "Besides, I don't feel much like hiding my friendship with people they think are the enemy."

"How very Gryffindor of you." Harry responded.

"I'd rather be a Gryffindor than a Slytherin at this point." Daphne sighed.

"I wonder if we could arrange that." Harry said. "Can people be sorted into another house?"

"I'm not sure." Daphne said thoughtfully. "I'll look into that some time."

"I'd like that." Harry said.

He and Daphne continued to talk about various subjects as Harry learned his way around the school, though it was made more difficult than any other building he'd ever been in due to the changes Hogwarts seemed to go through. After dinner that night, Harry finished some minor assignments before going to bed.

September past and October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and in the castle. Harry was among some of the students who had gotten a cold, and took a Pepperup potion that caused steam to pour from his ears for several hours. It cured the cold, though, and he noted with interest that the potion had its own type of magic, something he hadn't noticed from potions before.

Harry enjoyed the rain that fell from the sky and hit the castle windows, though it was more of the sound that he enjoyed rather than actually being out in it. When he'd gone to Herbology in the storm that seemed unending, he made Magic repel the water from him, enjoying the curious sensation of hearing the rain without actually feeling it. He had Magic do the same to the other Gryffindors, receiving thanks in return.

One Saturday a few days before Halloween, Harry was continuing to explore, listening to the howling wind and rain thundering against the windows. He heard someone talking as he wandered along the corridor, muttering to them self. He realized from the sound of the voice, that it was a ghost talking, recognizing it as Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hi, Nick." Harry said.

"Hello, hello." Nick replied, sounding rather preoccupied.

"You seem a bit preoccupied." Harry said, fascinated by the sound of paper being placed in something, but a sound that was more like an echo than something that existed.

"Ah, a matter of no importance." Nick said. "It's not as though I really wanted to join... Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill requirements'."

"For what?" Harry asked curiously.

"The headless hunt." Nick responded in a bitter tone. "Though you'd think, wouldn't you, that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join it?"

As he spoke, Harry could hear the sound of paper again, as if he was pulling out a letter. He felt a bit awkward, regretting having brought it up to him.

"Well..." Harry trailed off, not certain quite what to say, though not wanting to offend him. "Is there anything I could do?"

"Actually, there is." Nick responded hopefully. "My death day party's going to be this Halloween in the dungeons. Maybe you could invite your friends to show up and they could tell Sir Patrick how terrifying they find me."

"I'll have to ask them." Harry said. "But, if they're willing, I'm sure we could show up."

"Thank you, Harry." Nick said, sounding eagerly excited. "I really do appreciate this!"

"You're welcome." Harry replied.

Once he returned to the common room and told Ron, Hermione and Magic about the party, Hermione said, "Ooo, that's fascinating. I bet no one's ever been to one of those before."

"This death day party, just a bunch of ghosts around, sounds dead depressing." Ron stated.

"What do you think, Magic? Think it'll be fascinating?" Hermione asked.

"No." Magic stated. "Knowledge can be gathered."

"So, do you all want to go?" Harry asked. "We could go this once to see what it's like, maybe pass on Nick's message."

"I'd love to." Hermione responded eagerly.

"I suppose." Ron said.

"Oh, and one other thing." Harry said. "Daphne wants to look into possibly getting sorted into another house. Slytherin isn't going well for her."

"Really?" Ron asked. "It'd be cool to have her in Gryffindor."

"It's not often anyone is sorted again once they've already been put in their house." Hermione said. "It's possible, though, but it..."

Hermione's explanation was cut off by what sounded like a firework, but something seemed different about it as it streamed around the common room. Percy was shouting at Fred and George for abusing a salamander and feeding it a firework, stating how irresponsible it was. It only lasted a few seconds, though, then the sounds faded.

"That was odd." Harry said, shrugging it off as normality. After all, stranger things had happened at Hogwarts.

Harry was beginning to regret his promise to help Nearly Headless Nick with Ron, Hermione and Magic, passing the great hall and going down into the cold dungeons that Halloween. In fact, the closer they got, the colder things became, like walking into a freezer. With a thought, all of them had a pocket of warmth around them that was contoured around their clothes. Ron and Hermione sighed, and Magic was unaffected by the cold. As they drew closer, Harry heard one of the most horrible sounds he'd ever heard before, as if fingernails were scraping across a chock board. Never again would he go to one of these death day parties, he decided.

"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered as they turned a corner.

"My dear friends." Nick's voice was mournful. "Welcome, welcome. So pleased you could come..."

Harry was led inside by Ron, hearing the sounds of a crowd of ghosts. The only difference from a normal party was the sound that they were echoes, and the feeling of echo people that once existed, but were now only a shadow of what they'd once been. The fascination didn't last long for Harry, and as he sniffed the air, he thought he could smell something rotting.

"Well, this is great." Harry said to Ron and Hermione in a flat tone. "What do you think, Magic?"

"It's a party of ghosts." Magic stated the obvious.

"You shouldn't have asked that question." Hermione said, sounding amused. "And thanks for the warming charms."

"Not a problem. If I didn't do that, I'm sure we'd all be freezing by now." Harry said.

"I'm starving. Wonder if that's food over there." Ron said, then added, "Looks like it!"

"Hold on." Harry said. "I don't think we want to go over there. I can smell something rotting, and it smells like food."

"You serious?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry responded.

"Where do you think we should go?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure." Harry said. "Just around, I guess."

"Let's not step through anyone." Ron stated nervously, and Harry didn't blame him. Stepping through a ghost was like stepping through a bucket of cold water, though Harry imagined his warming magic would keep them protected against that. It wasn't polite to walk through ghosts, though, as Nick had told him once before.

"Oh, no." Hermione moaned after about a minute, they having been walking around the edge of the dance floor. "Turn back, turn back. I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle."

"Who's that?" Harry asked as they turned around and headed in another direction.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the second floor." Hermione said.

"How odd." Harry stated.

"There's the table of food I saw." Ron said.

"Yep, and the smell's getting stronger." Harry stated.

"I don't even notice it from here." Ron said.

"I'm used to using all my senses to get around." Harry said.

"Yeah." Hermione responded. "You do know, Ron, that if someone doesn't have one of their senses, the others are more acute as a result?"

"That's not true." Harry responded. "It's a myth. I don't have more acute senses, they're no better than yours. I just pay attention. Try this. Close your eyes, take a breath through your nose, just focus on that."

Harry heard Ron and Hermione doing so, then Ron said, "Yeah, I do smell something strange."

"See?" Harry asked. "There you go. It's not difficult."

About a minute after they resumed walking, Nearly Headless Nick's voice came to them and he said, "Enjoying yourselves?"

"It's, different." Harry said in reply.

"Not a bad turnout." Nick sounded proud. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent... It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra..."

It seemed it wasn't necessary, though, as the horrible sound of the ghost music stopped to make way for the sound of a hunting horn.

"Oh, here we go." Nick bitterly stated.

Harry heard ghosts beginning to wildly clap, though he refrained, noticing that Ron, Hermione and Magic weren't clapping either. Hermione remarked to Harry, "It's the headless ones!"

One of the ghosts spoke after about thirty more seconds, apparently having come over to where they were. Harry wished he could hear their footsteps, though couldn't. The ghost that spoke sounded cheerful, and also as if he was telling a rather crude joke.

"Nick! Head still hanging in there?"

Harry heard him laugh a bit, then the sound of an echoed clap on a shoulder.

"Welcome, Patrick." Nick stated stiffly.

"Live 'uns!" Patrick said, and Harry heard the sound of his voice falling toward the floor. The crowd howled with laughter.

"You know, Patrick, Nick really is quite terrifying in his own way." Hermione said.

"Ha!" Patrick stated, his voice still from the floor. "I bet he told you to say that! But it's obvious he can't join? I mean, look at the fellow!"

"Well, we tried." Ron mumbled.

"Yeah, we did." Harry said.

"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" Nick stated loudly as he moved off.

"Let's go." Ron announced. "If we hurry, we might get some dessert."

The four of them left the room and headed back up the passage and moved out of the dungeons. As they drew further from the room where the ghosts cheering and clapping was happening, Harry said, "I'm never doing that again."

"Agreed." Ron said.

"It was interesting, but I don't think I'll want to do it again either." Hermione said.

As Ron led the way toward the entrance hall, Harry suddenly heard a faint, but strange hissing sound in the pipes that he'd never heard before. Curious, he thought to Magic, who quietly and quickly hurried into the entrance hall.

"Hey, Magic, what's up!" Ron called after her.

"She's following a hissing sound I'm curious about." Harry said casually as they continued to walk, entering the entrance hall and hearing the crowd of students.

"Well, while she goes exploring, can we eat?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Harry said with a grin, looking forward to getting some food himself.

They entered the Great Hall where the students were talking and laughing, and Harry could hear the same sound of fluttering wings that he'd heard before. No sooner had they sat down did Harry feel a strange cold sweep through him, and felt oddly like something was missing. He shuddered.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, feeling as if the world was somehow dull and flat, though he still heard and felt things clearly with his hands.

"Where were you three?" Seamus asked them, but Harry wasn't focusing on responding. Instead, he was focusing on the cold within his chest, and realized quite suddenly that his flame of magic had frozen. He tried to reach for Magic, open the link of knowledge he had with her, but something was terribly wrong. It was nothing, a void, something empty and containing nothing. He shuddered again, gasping.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Magic." Harry whispered. "We've got to find Magic."

"Oh, man!" Ron called as the plates and food apparently vanished.

Harry's heart pounded as he realized, once again, how flat and dull the world was, and now knew it was because he wasn't sensing any magic in it. As he quickly stood with Hermione beside him, he struggled to sense the magic around him, but couldn't. He pushed her as they moved off from the Great Hall. Hermione said nothing, but did respond to his urgency. They entered the entrance hall with the others and moved up to the first floor, but even so, Harry felt no change in distance, only the frozen void of his flame of magic.

"Where is she, can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry replied desperately. "It's like she's gone, my magic's gone!"

"Calm down." Hermione said, though Harry was too anxious to do so.

They soon entered the second floor, and Harry was starting to think about searching on his own when he heard gasps and screams. Beside him, Hermione let out a shocked gasp, tensing.

"She's..." Hermione's voice trailed off, and out of the fallen silence, Malfoy's voice stated, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

"Where's Magic!" Harry cried desperately.

"Below Mrs. Norris, who's hanging from a torch bracket." Hermione said in a trembling voice.

"Take me to her." Harry said, feeling a deep sadness pouring over him.

"Harry..." She began, but he only gripped her arm tighter.

"Please." He whispered, feeling broken.

"What's going on here, step aside!" Mr. Filch, the care taker, called as he hurried through the students. "What's the hold up..."

His voice trailed off in what sounded like shock, but not long after, Professor Dumbledore's voice cut through the silence.

"Argus, Mr. Potter, come with me. Miss Granger, you may also accompany u..." Unable to stand not being shown where Magic was, Harry cut him off.

"Where is Magic!" He shouted. "Magic!"

"Harry, if you will calm yourself, we will proceed to show you Magic." Professor Dumbledore stated firmly.

Harry trembled and he gasped, tears rolling down his face at the empty, frozen feel of his magic within him. Professor Lockhart's voice seemed to pass over him like a haze as he said, "Feel free to use my office, Headmaster, it's nearest..."

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Professor Dumbledore replied calmly. "Minerva, if you'll assist me."

Harry was led by Hermione as the Professors headed down the corridor. They entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, and as Harry heard the sound of what seemed to be a statue being placed on the desk, he moved quickly toward it.

"This way, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said in a grave tone.

Harry followed his voice, bumped the desk with his cane, then reached out with both hands, not caring about his cane falling to the ground with a clatter. Immediately, he touched something cold and like stone, but as his hands moved over it, he knew exactly what it was. Magic lay, completely still, just like an icy, cold, stone statue. Harry now knew what the feeling of the frozen flame within him was, and knew why he felt nothing but an empty void, but it couldn't be. Magic had told him she'd always be there if he needed her.

"Magic, I need you." Harry said. "Come back."

He tried to gather his flame, but it was as if it didn't even exist. He struggled to think anything, to heal, to bring her back, but nothing was working. He trembled and didn't move, his hands on her stone face, grief pouring through him. Professor Lockhart's chattering voice washed over him like white noise, but Professor Dumbledore's voice caught his attention.

"They aren't dead."

"Then what's wrong with her?" Harry asked. "My magic, I can't... Magic's frozen! I can't use my magic! I've lost it, lost!"

"Both of them are merely petrified." Professor Dumbledore stated in a voice that sounded as if he, too, was grieving.

"Save her!" Harry shouted as he shook her. "Magic, stop, come back! Get out of this!"

"Harry, I am afraid that not even Magic, as powerful as she is, and as powerful as your magic itself is, will be able to cure herself." Professor Dumbledore said in a measured, but grave voice.

"We will be able to cure her, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape sounded kinder than Harry could ever remember, but his mind was only on Magic, and how cold she was, how grieved he felt. "We can use the Mandrakes, once they have fully matured, to make a potion to revive not only Magic, but Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it." Professor Lockhart butted in, but Harry, angry, had taken the last lie from Professor Lockhart.

"Professor Snape is the potions master not you, you couldn't even contain a few pixies in your class! And your lessons are a joke!" Harry shouted furiously as he spun to face him. "You don't even know how to do anything, do you! You haven't even taught us a single spell or charm! How do we even know you did everything that you did? Oh, we don't! I don't even know where to begi..."

"Mr. Potter, that is enough!" Professor McGonagall shouted to him.

Harry was still rather angry, though, wanting to lash out at anyone. He knew who to pin the blame on, though, and it wasn't Professor Lockhart. Turning around, Harry grabbed Magic's icy, stone shoulders through the robe that she always wore, even now.

"You said you'd be there if I need you!" Harry shouted into her face. "I need you now and you're not here! You betrayed me!"

"Mr. Potter, it isn't possible for Magic to revive herself when suspended in this state." Professor Dumbledore said, and once again, Harry touched the icy, frozen flame of magic in his chest, though it was closer to the feeling not even existing at all.

"But I need her." Harry said in a broken voice, pulling her cold body to him in an embrace she wasn't returning. "I need Magic."

"You are unable to use magic currently, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked softly, his voice gentle.

"And I can't feel it, either." Harry said, then added viciously, "And it's all your fault because you didn't know about something happening in your own school right under your nose!"

"We will do all that we can to save her, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said in a resigned voice. "Professor McGonagall, if you would levitate Magic to the hospital wing."

"I'm going." Harry stated furiously. Professor McGonagall didn't object.

Harry touched Magic's stone cold skin after she was laid to rest on one of the beds in the hospital wing, paying no attention to Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey talking. Instead, he touched her face, her hair which was just as stiff as the rest of her, felt her hands at her sides, realized her head was bent as if she'd been looking down at the time. Still crying in grief, he climbed on to the bed and hugged her statue body to him, feeling nothing but the icy feel of his frozen flame of magic, the empty void that was Magic's link of knowledge, which he kept closed, unable to stand how empty it felt. Clutching Magic's body to him, he paid no attention to anything else happening around him, and eventually, silence fell on the hospital wing. After many hours, Harry fell asleep, still crying, though he didn't sleep well, continuing to wake with Magic as a statue next to him.

"Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey's voice came to him the next morning, quiet and caring. "No good will come of you staying here."

Exhausted and feeling strangely detached from everything around him, Harry climbed from the bed, stating flatly, "I want to come see her."

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry grabbed his cane after Madam Pomfrey handed it to him, then slowly walked from the hospital wing. He felt dazed, felt as if everything around him was only half real. He heard Ron, Hermione and Daphne behind him, turning to face them.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, sounding deeply sympathetic.

"It must be terrible." Ron said.

Daphne didn't speak at all, but Harry felt her hug him, heard her calm breathing. Desperately, he put his arms around her and held on tight, feeling all the grief bubbling back to the surface of his thoughts and mind, unable to stop himself from crying into her shoulder.

"I'm here for you, Harry." She said in a soft, calm voice. It was what he wanted, and as they hugged, Ron and Hermione stood silently bye and watched.

Eventually, Harry allowed Daphne to lead him to the Great Hall, where whispers of students who were likely pointing and staring at him, came to his ears. Feeling angry, Harry shouted, "Stop staring at me!"

"So, not so blind after all, Potter?" Malfoy asked in a voice of delight.

"You're the blind one, Malfoy." Daphne stated in her cool calm.

"And you're no better than a blood traitor, Greengrass." Malfoy stated, sounding as if he was sneering.

"Better that than a spoiled brat." Daphne stated in return, then said gently to Harry, "The bench is in front of you."

Harry stepped over it and sat down, feeling almost as if he was floating as he folded up his cane. He could hear Daphne putting food on a plate in front of him, not caring what it was, hardly tasting it as he ate, the sounds of students turning into background noise. Everything seemed once again only half real. He heard something about Daphne being excused from classes by Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall saying something he thought might have been to him, though he wasn't paying attention. When he finished eating, he sat until Daphne took his arm and said, "Come on, Harry."

Harry let her lead him, following her instructions when she told him to step up or down, not caring where they were going. They reached the Gryffindor tower, and he mindlessly said the password when Daphne prompted him, the two of them sitting on one of the comfortable couches. It brought back memories of he and Magic doing something similar, tears rolling down his face for a moment before anger took their place.

"You can't replace her!" He shouted at Daphne, shoving her away as he jumped up.

"No, I can't replace her." Daphne agreed quietly.

"Then stop trying!" Harry shouted furiously.

"I'm not trying." Daphne responded. "I'm your friend and I want to help you."

"If you were really my friend, you'd leave me alone!" Harry shouted.

"That isn't what you want." Daphne stated as she, now standing in front of him, put her hands on his shoulders.

"Only Magic knows what I want and now she's petrified!" Harry slapped her hands away angrily.

"Only Magic knows everything you truly want, but others can know certain things, too." Daphne calmly agreed, her voice steady.

"You can't know anything!" Harry shouted. "Nothing! You're nothing compared to Magic! She knew everything, always knew what I wanted! You'll never do that and I don't need you! Leave!"

"I'm going to stay with you." Daphne replied in a calm tone that seemed to make it final.

"I don't want you here!" Harry shouted, his anger growing. "Get out!"

He heard Daphne move toward the portrait hole, then it opened and closed. He stumbled toward the couch and slumped down in it, blaming Daphne, Magic, even Hermione and Ron for accepting that stupid death day party. His anger didn't last long, though. The empty feeling of his frozen magic was too much to remain angry about, and he despaired over losing his first and best friend, the companion who was supposed to be with him forever. As he cried, he heard movement and felt someone sit down next to him, an arm wrap around him gently. It was Daphne, he realized, but couldn't bring himself to be angry at her for making him think she'd left. As he cried, he heard her sniffing here and there, sitting and crying for what felt like hours until he felt empty, aware, but not caring about the people that entered and left the common room between classes.

Daphne led him to the great hall at dinner, and before everyone ate, Professor Dumbledore stood to speak.

"The events of last night were tragic, but from them, has sprung a friendship which will endure forever. One of our own Slytherin students, Daphne Greengrass, has been approved to sort herself into another house, as she wishes to be with Harry Potter during his difficult ordeal, something I must insist no one questions him about. She is hopeful to be sorted into Gryffindor, and I wish you luck, Miss Greengrass. If you will come to the front of the hall, we will proceed." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry felt Daphne leave his side and heard her footsteps, but the event seemed somehow empty. It seemed to take quite a long time before the hat shouted Gryffindor in what sounded like a voice of resignation. The clapping and cheering seemed to pass through him, and Harry felt empty, as if the event didn't even matter. Daphne came to sit beside him, and again, served him a meal. Harry didn't feel hungry, though, and as Daphne prepared his plate of food, he heard something about her saying that the hat had wanted to put her in Hufflepuff because of the loyalty she was showing. Harry could have cared less.

"Harry, you need to eat." Daphne said.

"No." Harry responded dully.

"If you die, Magic will die also, and you'll never see her again. If you live, you will see her again when she's cured. Try to eat." Daphne said gently.

She put the fork in his hand, and Harry began to eat, though only finished half his plate before he stopped, feeling as if he was about to throw up. Daphne rubbed his back and Harry swallowed, barely able to keep down what he'd eaten. She led him from the Great Hall as tears rolled down his face, and led him to his dormitory.

Harry did nothing to help himself, even though Daphne tried to get him to do so. Rather than getting a teacher, Daphne moved Harry, who was only vaguely aware of her doing almost everything for him, to make sure he looked presentable. He was only a little aware of her remaining with him throughout what seemed to have been a shower, felt like nothing was quite real, that the world was flat and dull. Even the tears rolling down his face didn't seem quite real.

After he was tucked into bed, Daphne whispered, "I'll be in the common room if you need me." She then left the dormitory, and after the door closed behind her, Harry cried himself to sleep, once again a restless one. The night dragged on, and by the morning, Harry felt as if he'd not slept at all, and that he'd been laying in bed for days rather than only that night. He wasn't sure how he was going to continue on throughout his days without Magic, and didn't even care to think about it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Acceptance, Bullies, and the Monster

Daphne helped Harry throughout his classes, as he couldn't be excused every day. The only thing Harry really cared about was Magic, though, and Daphne often used that desire to get him to eat and take care of himself. After classes, Harry would go to the hospital wing, Daphne following him like Magic used to. Touching Magic's cold stone skin made him sad, but desperate to see her again. As the days passed, Harry grew more exhausted, and as he wasn't eating much, he was starting to feel its effects. Daphne tried to get him to eat more, but even if he tried, everything in his mouth was tasteless. One night a week from Magic's petrification, Harry confessed to Daphne through tears that he was terrified he'd never be able to use magic again. Somehow, sharing his deepest fear with her eased the burden it had given him, and gradually, Harry began to accept his circumstances and come out of his grief.

Not only was Harry grieving, but Mr. Filch was, also, and Ginny Weasley seemed particularly disturbed by the attack. Ron tried to comfort her, and as for Hermione, she seemed to be researching without end. The day after Harry had spoken with Daphne about his fear of losing magic forever, Hermione came to Harry during a break between classes, telling him, "I'm trying to find out what petrified Magic and Mrs. Norris. If I can, we might be able to put a stop to it."

"So it can't do anything like that again?" Harry asked, but was starting to feel a deep determination.

"That's right." Hermione responded.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked, determined.

"That hissing sound you heard. Is there anything familiar about it at all?" Hermione asked. "Does it remind you of anything?"

The memory was hazy and filled with Harry's grief, and as he tried to remember, his new found determination crumbled to nothing, sadness filling the void.

"It's okay, Harry." Hermione said as she patted one of his hands, likely seeing the tears in his eyes and the changing expression on his face. "You don't have to remember if you don't want to."

"I have to." Harry said. "I don't want whatever happened to Magic happening to anyone else." His voice shook and he tried not to cry again, knowing he'd been doing quite a bit of that lately. He remembered for Hermione, though, but didn't recognize the hissing he'd heard as being familiar.

For perhaps the first time in his life, Harry attended a history of magic class that was eventful when Hermione asked about the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Binns told them a story of the founders, and how each had put a secret chamber in the school, though searching for Slytherin's chamber hadn't yielded any results. The monster, Professor Binns had said, was rumored to have been used by Slytherin's true heir to rid the school of all those that weren't worthy of learning anything at Hogwarts, according to the views Slytherin had on allowing only those of pure blood to attend. It was the same stereotypical view that already existed at Hogwarts, Harry thought to himself through the constant cloud of grief that covered everything.

Ron and Hermione were talking about Slytherin having started the pure-blood views as they walked from History of Magic, but Harry didn't much care. He walked behind them with Daphne leading them, feeling disconnected from everything that was happening. They eventually ended up at the second floor, where Ron, Hermione and Daphne looked for any clues that might determine what had petrified Mrs. Norris and Magic. It led them to enter Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and speak with Moaning Myrtle herself, a depressed female ghost with a rather shrill voice. Percy Weasley caught them when they left, and told them they ought not to be searching for any clues, as that was a task for the professors. Harry numbly followed Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room, then to dinner, eating a little more than he usually had, something Daphne found encouraging.

Ron was in a bad mood from his and Percy's argument, and Harry, who's hands were on the defense against the dark arts book for his assignment, but who wasn't actually reading it, heard something almost catch on fire. It brought him to a little more alertness than he usually had these days, and he turned his head, hearing a slam.

"I wonder who it could be." Hermione said, though Harry didn't know what she was talking about. "Who would want to frighten all the muggle-bourns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think." Ron sounded like he was pretending to be puzzled. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-bourns are scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy..." Hermione was cut off.

"Of course I am! You heard him, he said you'll be next, Mudbloods. How much more obvious could it be? You only have to look at his fowl red face to know it's him." Ron said.

"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione skeptically asked.

"I don't find that likely." Daphne responded. "The thing Harry heard, and had Magic follow, was hissing in the pipes. Perhaps it's some type of snake, and if that's the case, perhaps a Parselmouth is who we need to find. Malfoy isn't one."

"He could be." Ron said. "Parselmouths are all dark, we know that."

"And how do you know?" Harry asked, feeling suddenly furious. "Have you spoken to one, Ron? Just how are you supposed to know something like that and make a judgement based on something you've probably only heard! I'm sick of this narrow-minded prejudice!"

Before Ron could reply, Harry stood from where he sat, knocking the table over and scattering the books, ink and quills on it. He didn't care, though, simply stormed furiously into the dormitory, dressed for the night, then yanked the curtains around the bed before he lay down with a heart pounding with fury. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, though woke again when he heard others entering to get their sleep as well. He pretended to be asleep, and wasn't bothered by anyone.

The next day, Harry woke earlier than the rest, but unlike he usually tried to do, didn't attempt to fall back to sleep. His watch told him it was four o'clock. After quietly dressing for the day, Harry made his way from the dormitory and into the Gryffindor common room. He could hear the scratching of a quill as someone wrote, but as he appeared, heard whatever it was slammed shut and Ginny let out a squeak of surprise.

"Hi, Ginny." Harry stated in a tired voice, and after finding a couch, sank down with a sigh.

Grief was taking a great deal from him, and while he was tired, he didn't feel like he could fall asleep. The cold, frozen flame of magic within him was a constant reminder that sent pain through his heart, of a deep emptiness and a desperate longing for Magic to return so he could be with her again first, and use his magic again second. After a few seconds passed, he heard Ginny writing again, though found he wasn't as keen to investigate her diary as he'd been before. She was probably working on some piece of homework anyway, Harry thought to himself.

By the time it was five thirty, Harry unfolded his cane and made his way from the portrait hole, heading toward the hospital wing. Having been there enough, Harry knew where Magic lay frozen. He entered, walked to her bed, and touched her hand which was at her side.

"Hey." He said quietly, in a voice that bordered on crying. "I think about you every day. I'm sorry for yelling at you, you didn't betray me... But it felt like it, I know you don't understand... It's the nature of grief. I'm trying to accept things, but it's hard not having you around... I miss you, miss your direct advice, the feel of my magic within me... It's like ice now, it hurts."

Harry heard a door quietly open and recognized the footsteps of Madam Pomfrey. Quickly, but carefully, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Come back soon please, come back..."

"Mr. Potter." She said quietly, her voice gentle. Harry turned his head to face her. "You may remain until seven o'clock if you wish."

Harry said nothing, only tried to create a chair so he could sit next to her. Even though he was with her, using magic had been so natural to him that he'd forgotten he couldn't. When nothing happened, no spike in his flame, he remembered why and tears rolled down his face.

"You said I was strong." He whispered to Magic's statue form. "But I don't feel strong, I just want you back with me."

Of course, there was no reply. Harry stayed until six thirty before he made his way to the Great Hall to eat, almost hearing Magic's voice in his head telling him that he would need strength to deal with his emotions. He felt a little lighter at that, but also heavier with the emptiness that the lack of her presence gave. Even without Magic in his life, he was still able to find his way to the Great Hall on his own, and found his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said, sounding a little nervous.

"Ron." Harry stated as he sat down, carefully reaching out to see what was available.

"Listen." Ron said. "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I shouldn't have done it. Hermione and Daphne talked to me about it and... Well... I hope you can forgive me."

"Yeah." Harry stated flatly. "Sure."

He didn't feel angry, didn't feel anything at the moment. He remembered why he'd said what he did, recalled how he'd felt about it, but it all seemed pointless. He ate some toast and eggs, the food having some taste now when it hadn't before.

"I'm glad to see you eating more, Harry." Daphne said calmly as she sat down beside him.

Harry didn't say anything to her, nor did he say anything to Hermione, who rushed in and sounded as if she was eating quite fast.

"Are you Ron now, Hermione, or what?" Daphne asked, sounding amused. Harry felt a touch of resentment that she could feel so good when the world was so empty.

"No, I just have a thought and I want to get this finished quickly." Hermione said. "Got to get to the library before class starts. It was you that gave me the idea that the monster might be a snake and I'm going to find out which one it is so we'll know more about what attacked the rest of the students and can tell Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione spoke very fast and in a single breath, then Harry heard her resume eating.

"Telling Dumbledore probably won't do any good." Harry stated bitterly. "He didn't even help Magic."

"It's not his fault, Harry." Daphne reminded him. "It's the fault of whoever opened the chamber, which isn't Malfoy, by the way."

"And how do you know that?" Ron asked.

"Because, Ron, not only is it highly improbable due to the fact that he's not a Parselmouth, but before I was sorted here, I heard him speculating on who the heir might be. He knows as much as we do. Nothing." Daphne said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he's playing it off that way." Ron said. "He's done a lot of other underhanded things."

"Yes, but this isn't one of them. I'm certain." Daphne stated.

"If you're sure, that's good enough for me." Ron said as Harry heard Hermione hurrying off.

He was more attentive as he went through his classes that day, though when it came to performing any practical magic rather than simply studying the theory, it sent the cloud of sadness and grief pressing down on him. The professors seemed understanding, which Harry was grateful for, though sent Harry spiraling back down into his depressed state of grief. He insisted on being alone that evening and wandered through the corridors.

"Well, well, Potter." Malfoy's voice, which sounded cold and malevolent, came from around a corner and was moving closer. From the sound of things, he was walking with several others behind him. "Heard you've lost your magic like a lowly squib or Muggle scum. Glad to hear you're finally the trash I always expected you were."

"Just do whatever you're going to do." Harry said in a resigned voice.

"Fine, Potter. We will." Davis stated.

This time, when she placed the body bind curse on him, Harry couldn't deflect it or lift it from himself, even though he tried. He couldn't even feel the magic on him as he'd been able to before, and as he fell back and slammed into the floor, his body as rigid as Magic's own in the hospital wing, a couple tears rolled down his cheeks from his eyes.

"Aww." Malfoy stated in a mock tone of sympathy. "Poor blind Potter is crying. Guess you're as weak as I always thought."

Harry felt Malfoy stamp down on his fingers, then he stated maliciously, "That's your break, Potter. And Goyle here has a little gift for you."

Harry felt the large shoe of Goyle slam down on his arm, and in addition to the pain in his fingers, felt and heard his arm snap, sending searing pain up his shoulder. Harry couldn't cry out due to the body bind, though, but didn't care what happened to him. Maybe his empty existence without Magic would be put to an end by Malfoy and his friends, the only good thing they'd ever do for him.

"Maybe we should stop." Davis sounded a bit awkward and nervous now, Harry noticed.

"What's wrong, Davis?" Malfoy asked snidely. "Losing your nerve?"

Harry heard footsteps moving quickly off, then Malfoy kicked Harry hard in the side before hurrying off with his friends. He lay for what felt like about five minutes before he could hear careful footsteps entering the corridor.

"Potter, I'm... I'm going to release the body bind." Davis said, her voice still sounding a little nervous. "Finite Incantatem."

Harry gasped from the pain and the suddenness of being able to move again. He struggled to push himself to his feet, and when Davis tried to help him, yanked her down as hard as he could before he hit her, furious. She simply grasped his wrist in both hands and pulled him to his feet with a grunt of effort, then both of them heard hurried footsteps coming along the corridor.

"Oh, dear, dear." Professor Lockhart said as he rounded the corner. "Mr. Potter, just what happened to you?"

"Nothing." Harry snarled angrily.

"Not to worry, Harry, I'll have that arm of yours fixed up in a jiffy." Professor Lockhart said, and before either Harry or Davis could stop him, Harry felt the pain vanish from his arm, feeling that it was oddly light.

"Oh. Well, sometimes that can happen." Professor Lockhart sounded a bit mollified. "Maybe you should take him to the hospital wing, Miss Davis, though I'm sure I could heal that..."

"I think I've seen enough of your inept healing spells, thanks." Davis stated coolly, Harry hearing and feeling her bend over and pick something up. "I have your, stick, Harry."

"Fine." Harry stated coldly, not feeling like correcting her.

As Davis led him down the corridor, firmly grasping his hand, Harry said nothing to her. A few seconds passed before she began to speak, sounding awkward, though determined.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, what I helped them do." She said. "I... No one should go through that. I'll be reporting myself and Malfoy and Goyle."

"Might as well report me too." Harry stated icily. "Thought you could get me to trust you, Davis?"

"Broken bones aren't worth..." She began.

"Didn't feel that way last year, did you?" Harry asked, nearly shouting. "Forget it, Davis! I'm sick of you Slytherins!"

"And I thought you wouldn't be so prejudice." Davis stated coldly, her grip on his hand tightening almost painfully. "Well, I guess I won't be friends with you Gryffindors then, and you can forget me helping you the next time."

Harry froze, a wave of terrible guilt hitting him. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying and failing to apologize. Davis sighed beside him, then said quietly, but still with a bit of coldness in her voice, "We've all seen how effected you've been without Magic, that she really is your magic."

Harry said nothing, but walked along with her as she carefully started moving forward again.

"I'm sorry, Potter." She said quietly. "When you're ready to talk, you've got someone in Slytherin on your side. Okay? And you can call me Tracey if you want."

"Yeah." Harry said dully. "We'll just see."

"Just what have you gotten yourself into this time, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said as Tracey led him into the hospital wing.

"Professor Lockhart didn't heal him, he removed the bones in his broken arm." A mollified Tracey stated, sounding ashamed. "And... I was the one to put the body bind on him."

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Madam Pomfrey stated, then briskly said, "Out, Miss Davis. I dare say that bruise on your face will be a lesson to you. This way, Mr. Potter."

Tracey released Harry's hand, then pressed his cane into it. Numbly, Harry made his way over to where Madam Pomfrey directed, then as the door closed behind Tracey, Harry said, "I want to be near Magic."

"I've already arranged that." Madam Pomfrey said softly, and Harry realized his bed would be to the right of Magic's own, both of them curtained off together. "I'm afraid you'll be in for a rough night, Mr. Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business, and it'll be painful."

"I'm already going through the worst pain ever, nothing could even compare." Harry said in response, his voice cracking a little.

Madam Pomfrey helped Harry into a hospital robe, then after Harry got into his bed, he felt his boneless arm, which felt more like a formless fleshy mass attached to his shoulder. It made him shudder and made him sad, knowing he could probably reverse whatever magic Professor Lockhart had used, if only Magic wasn't petrified. Reaching to his left, Harry touched Magic's cold skin, then heard Madam Pomfrey enter the curtained off beds.

"This won't taste good." She stated. "You must drink it all, Mr. Potter."

She handed him a cup of something that smelled terrible, and as he gulped it down, tasted even worse. Afterward, however, he was allowed to have water to drink to wash out the taste. Madam Pomfrey told him he should try and get some rest, and as Harry lay on his back, he quietly spoke to Magic's immobile form, telling her everything that had happened to him, even asked her for her advice on the Tracey situation. He could almost hear her respond and tell him that he could be friends with anyone, and she would then be their friend. It made him cry, but he wasn't crying for quite as long as he used to.

His arm was starting to prickle and feel like it was almost asleep when Ron, Hermione and Daphne entered the hospital wing and had a hushed conversation with Madam Pomfrey before they came over to his bed.

"How you doing, mate?" Ron asked.

"Fine." Harry said. "Malfoy and Goyle attacked me, Davis body bound me, then undid it and brought me hear after Professor Lockhart's bone vanishing job."

"Tracey Davis undid the body bind she herself placed on you, curious." Daphne replied calmly. "I wonder why she'd do a thing like that."

"Probably trying to manipulate Harry again." Ron replied. "You remember what he told us about what she did the last time."

"I suppose I'll have to have a private chat with her." Daphne responded coolly. "I don't appreciate anyone hurting my friends."

"How long are you going to be here?" Hermione asked.

"All night." Harry stated in reply.

"Well I hope you get better soon." Hermione said. "We could only stay for a bit, but we wanted to come and wish you well. And if you can hear me, Magic, Harry needs you back, so don't let him down."

It took Harry about an hour to fall asleep after his friends left. Harry's dreams were rather unpleasant, though he only remembered the terrible sadness and grief he felt when he was awakened suddenly by a warm sponge on his face. Harry blinked his eyes and reached up, grabbing a small, bony wrist in his left hand, feeling his right arm filled with shooting, splintering pain.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Dobby warned Harry Potter not to return to Hogwarts." The sound of Dobby's high voice was filled with a terrible sadness and grief. "Now Harry Potter's Magic is p-petrified."

Harry heard Dobby blow into some type of tissue, vaguely realizing that he, too, had been effected by what had happened.

"You know who's behind all of this, and what's going on, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir, Dobby knows, but Dobby can't say." The house elf responded.

"Does it have anything to do with Slytherins heir?" Harry asked, pushing aside his feelings for the moment, determined to get some answers.

"History is repeating itself, Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied. "But Dobby can't say anything more."

"So." Harry stated coolly. "You come here, block the barrier trying to stop me from going to Hogwarts, then you think it's okay to look after me after what you tried to do?"

"Harry Potter must remain safe!" Dobby said imploringly. "You is not knowing what you mean to house-elves! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir. But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sir... And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more..."

Harry heard a whack as if something hard hit a head, Dobby topple from the bed, then heard him climb back on to the bed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby."

"When was it opened before?" Harry asked.

"Dobby can't say, sir." Dobby replied pleadingly.

"Thirty years ago?" Harry asked.

"No, sir..." Dobby trailed off.

"Forty?" Harry asked quickly.

"No, s..." Dobby began.

"Fifty?" Harry said desperately.

Dobby let out a little whimper and sounded as if he was choking, then he heard him whacking himself in the head. Harry tried to grab at him, but Dobby toppled on to the floor and he sighed, feeling his heart pounding with a wild, desperate determination to get answers. Moments later, Dobby climbed back on to the bed again, muttering that he was very, very bad under his breath.

"Who opened it before?" Harry asked. "Do you know?"

"Dobby mustn't tell, sir. Go home, sir, go home!" Dobby pleaded.

"No." Harry stated coldly. "And stop trying to save my life, Dobby. Try another thing, and when Magic gets back I swear I'm going to imprison you."

'I don't like being bound. Don't bind others.' Magic's voice seemed to speak in his mind, but it was something born of Harry's thoughts. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be right to imprison Dobby, and sighed to himself.

"Dobby is used to threats, sir. Dobby gets them at least five times a day at home."

"Well I'm not going home, Dobby, and that's that." Harry said with determination. "I'm going to find out what petrified magic so I know who to blame, and then maybe I can reverse it. I'm not leaving and you can't make me, don't try. Just go, Dobby."

"Dobby must leave anyway, sir, Dobby is being called." Harry then heard a crack, similar to what he'd heard when he vanished from the Dursley's. Sighing, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He had a very odd dream in which Hagrid was furious, shouting at Harry and twisting his arm as he went on about how he shouldn't have tried to ask him about his expulsion, and that the Chamber being opened was all his fault. The pain in his right arm was terrible, and as Harry pleaded with Hagrid to release him, Hagrid simply roared at him in a voice of raw rage that they were all going to die because of him. When Harry woke, it was to an arm that hurt much less, and a pounding heart, though it did give him an idea that he decided to pursue.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry some porridge on a breakfast tray the next morning as she manipulated his stiff arm, bending his wrist, fingers, elbow and his arm at the shoulder before declaring, "All in order. You may go whenever you wish."

Harry finished eating with his right hand, drank the pumpkin juice which he'd grown fond of during his time at Hogwarts, told Magic his plan, then unfolded his cane and made his way from the Hospital Wing. After making sure it was a weekend day, he made his way outside, the cool air and lack of heat on his face telling him the sun either hadn't risen yet, or wasn't yet noticeable by him. He dutifully followed the directions of the watch to Hagrid's hut, hearing him in his paddock where he'd been planting pumpkins.

"Ah, Harry, mornin'." Hagrid said in a subdued voice. "Heard about Magic an' all."

"It's part of why I came." Harry said. "What is it you're doing?"

"Jus' pullin' some weeds." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, I need to know something." Harry stated. "Were you expelled fifty years ago?"

"I don' wan' ter talk about tha', Harry." Hagrid replied.

"Hagrid, I need to know." Harry stated. "It could be behind the Chamber of Secrets being open again."

"Wha'?" Hagrid sounded shocked. "How'd yeh find tha' out?"

"Some house-elf named Dobby." Harry stated. "Were you around then, Hagrid?"

"Yeh." Hagrid replied. "But I didn' open the chamber o' secrets." His voice was resolute.

"Then why hide your reason for being expelled?" Harry asked.

"Because I don' wan' ter discuss it." Hagrid responded simply.

"Well if it has anything to do with Magic at all and what attacked her, I need to know." Harry replied coolly.

"It doesn', Harry..." Hagrid began, raising his voice.

"Then maybe you should tell me so I can know for sure! I'm not giving up on this, Hagrid, I need to know!" Harry shouted angrily, feeling a deep rage driving him.

"Yeh don' know what yer meddlin' in!" Hagrid roared back, standing to his full height.

"I don't care!" Harry shouted back. "I want Magic back and if this can help or eliminate something, tell me! Now!"

Though Harry's voice was angry, his eyes burned with tears that started to roll down his face. To his great surprise, Hagrid gently lifted Harry in his huge hands and said in a quiet, shaking voice, "I shouldn've yelled, Harry. I'll tell yeh, but you go on an' cry if yeh wan' ter."

One of Hagrid's hands gently patted Harry's back, though his level of gentleness was limited to what amounted to a bit of a back pounding. Harry knew he was trying to comfort him, though, so didn't mind. After a few moments, Harry was able to pull himself together, Hagrid carefully lowering him to his feet.

"So what's the story?' Harry asked in a shaking voice.

"It was fifty years ago. You were righ' abou' tha'." Hagrid said, sounding calmer now himself as he resumed pulling weeds. "A student had been attacked and killed from wha' we knew was the monster in the Chamber o' Secrets, and at the time, I was takin' care of an Acromantula called Aragog. He knew wha' was attackin' the students, but he didn' tell me even though I asked abou' it. Everythin' finally came ter a head when a girl was found dead in the girls bathroom on the second floor."

"Myrtle." Harry said flatly.

"Tha's righ'." Hagrid replied. "It was Tom Riddle who blamed the chamber bein' opened on me and was awarded fer it, but he opened the ruddy chamber and let the monster attack the students!" Hagrid's voice rose at the end of his speech and he was breathing hard before he took a deep breath. "An' now yeh know."

"Aragog doesn't hiss by chance?" Harry asked.

"No, bu' he did tell me somethin' abou' the monster attackin' the students." Hagrid said. "Come with me, Harry, gotta take care o' the roosters."

Harry followed Hagrid, practically running to keep up with him as he made his way to the chicken coop. As they walked, or in Harry's case, jogged, Hagrid spoke, making it easy for him to follow.

"He said it was feared by spiders, tha' it was like somethin' o' mortal terror." Hagrid said.

Harry then heard Hagrid gasp.

"What is it?" He asked, then sniffed the air and realized he could smell blood.

"One o' the roosters has been killed." Hagrid said. "Don' know who did it, bu' tha's the second one this term."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Harry asked, trying to keep all the information straight in his head.

"No, Harry, tha's all. Maybe yeh should run along to the castle now, don' wan' ter be caught out here, eh?" Hagrid said.

Harry did as he suggested, and once inside, went to the library to find Hermione. After Harry entered, he quietly made his way through the shelves before he heard a voice hiss, "Harry!"

Harry turned and said, "Hermione?"

"What are you doing?" She asked as Harry moved closer.

"Listen, I have some information for you." Harry said. "The creature in the Chamber of Secrets, it terrifies spiders and for some reason, the roosters are being killed by someone, probably the heir. Hagrid was blamed for opening the chamber fifty years ago but he didn't, this creature did, whatever it is."

"Good. That'll help a lot." Hermione responded, then said, "You look a lot better, more determined, but better. Did something happen to you over the night last night?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Dobby visited me and I confronted Hagrid, that's what happened. Can I help you in any way?"

"Yes." Hermione said as he heard her pull a piece of parchment from her bag. "You said the hissing you heard was in the pipes, right?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Do you think it could be a snake that you heard?" Hermione asked. "It's the only thing I could think of that would be able to move through the pipes and hiss, but there's so many I've had trouble trying to figure out just which one it might be."

"Maybe." Harry said, thinking, his grief overshadowed by the determination to find the creature that poured through him. He almost felt like himself again, his head clearer than it had been in a long time. "I haven't actually heard a snake hiss before, not that I remember now."

"That's okay." Hermione responded. "I've been searching through different books with snakes, trying to find one that might fit everything we've found out. Roosters are being killed you say, and spiders fear the creature?"

"Yeah." Harry responded.

"Well, I've got a few books to go through. You can stay here if you want, but I'll tell you, Ron and Daphne what I find out." Hermione said.

"I want to stay." Harry responded, determined.

"Okay." Hermione replied.

Harry was glad he'd brought something to do, and after pulling his backpack off his shoulder, took out some of the assignments he'd been neglecting and got to work, though as he did so, felt the misery that was his constant companion settling over him. He pushed through it, though, bringing up his determination and hope. It was only about Forty-five minutes later that Hermione triumphantly said, "Found it."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Listen to this." Hermione said as Harry turned toward her, attentive. "Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

"That's it." Harry concluded. "And that might be how Myrtle got killed, too."

"But Magic and Mrs. Norris are only petrified, so they must not have met its gaze directly. The water." Hermione muttered under her breath. "A reflection, of course."

"A reflection of what?" Harry asked.

"Of its eyes." Hermione said. "If you meet its gaze, it'll kill you, but it must only petrify you if you look at a reflection."

"So we know what it is, and how Myrtle might have died." Harry said. "Now what do we do?"

"Telling Professor Dumbledore might ensure there's precautions taken." Hermione stated. "But then, it might also increase the attacks from the heir, whoever that is."

"How about Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. "Hagrid told me he blamed the opening of the chamber on him."

"Riddle. Tom Riddle. I don't know who that is." Hermione muttered. "But I can look him up."

"It seems like something simple to me." Harry said. "Look. Tom Riddle opens the chamber, uses the Basilisk to kill someone, doesn't want anyone to know it's him, so he blames it on Hagrid and gets him expelled. Obviously, he's the heir of Slytherin."

"It sounds logical enough." Hermione said.

"And what happens after we tell Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but let's tell him what we've found." Hermione responded in a resolute voice.

"Do you even know where his office is?" Harry asked.

"No, but I'm sure we could ask someone." Hermione said as Harry heard her pulling something from a bag. "It's going to take us a bit though, I'm going to use a mirror to look around the corners. If we encounter the Basilisk, I'll only be petrified."

"And what about me?" Harry asked.

"You'll be safe. You can't see it." Hermione said. "If I'm petrified, just yell for help."

"Okay." Harry said, though felt his heart pounding with nervousness.

The two of them walked from the library, and Hermione paused before rounding each corner, likely looking through her mirror. It wasn't long until they came upon Professor McGonagall, who asked, "What are you doing, Miss Granger?"

"Looking around corners, Professor." Hermione responded.

"I can see that, but why are you doing so?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Because of the Basilisk, Professor." Hermione said.

"The what, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I can assure you that there is no Basilisk in Hogwarts."

"But there is." Hermione responded. "Harry helped me gather some clues, and we're going to Professor Dumbledore with the evidence. See here?"

A few moments passed, then Professor McGonagall said, "Your evidence is circumstantial at best, Miss Granger, and I find it unlikely that Professor Dumbledore would want his time wasted by such silliness. I'm aware that the attack has been hard on both of you, most difficult for Mr. Potter, but spreading such rumors will only cause more fear and panic to spread through the school."

"Fine." Harry stated furiously.

"Mr. Potter, I may not show this, but I truly am sorry for what you've lost." Professor McGonagall said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Then maybe you'll let us present this to Professor Dumbledore so we can hear what he has to say directly."

"You already know my position on the matter." Professor McGonagall replied sternly. "I suggest you get some rest in the common room, and try to relax from the worry of the attack."

"Relax from the worry of the attack." Harry said bitterly under his breath after they'd turned around and rounded a corner. "Yeah right."

"I can't believe she just blew us off." Hermione said, also sounding a bit angry. "She could have at least let us talk to him."

"Of course not, Hermione, they think they know it all." Harry stated coolly. "Just like you think Professor Lockhart knows everything."

"After he vanished the bones in your arm, I started to wonder, and I looked at his books a bit more closely." Hermione said. "You might be right about him."

"Might be?" Harry asked. "Please. All he does are things to make him look good. Stop being so love struck and see Professor Lockhart for what he is. A fraud."

Hermione said nothing about Harry's accusation, and they made their way to the common room in silence. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Defeating the Deadly Diary and Correcting An Injustice

As the days continued to pass, Harry was able to deal with his grief more effectively, adapting to his loss better than he'd originally thought he would. Hermione, Ron and Daphne were glad for this, and Harry's focus and concentration improved. He still had days where he was depressed, though he also had days where he was more focused. His sadness was always with him, though, effecting how he behaved, and in some cases, making him angrier than he'd have been otherwise.

Harry didn't concern himself with what the other students thought and did, as not only rumors were flying around, but also various charms and other items that were reputed to protect the wearer. Hermione had informed Ron and Daphne about what the creature was that was attacking students, and the four friends agreed to keep it to themselves. The panic only rose when Colin Creevey was found on the third floor corridor outside the charms classroom, petrified with his camera in his hands. The news spread quickly, and Ginny was even more distraught, as she'd sat next to him in charms. Harry thought this was understandable, though something about Ginny nagged at him. Whatever it was, he couldn't remember, though, and he cast it from his mind.

Every day, Harry visited Magic in the hospital wing. Even though Hermione said she probably couldn't hear him, Harry didn't care. He told her everything he experienced throughout the days, held her stone cold body close, and told her to come back soon. Sometimes, he thought he could hear her voice in his mind with its direct and practical statements, though as time went on, that voice grew fainter and further from his thoughts. He told Magic about that, too, told her everything.

Reprisal from the Slytherins came, not only toward Harry, but Tracey Davis as well for telling the Professors what they'd done. Malfoy, with Crabbe, Goyle, and some others Malfoy was able to convince, kept attacking Harry and Tracey. Not only had Harry had his arm broken, but he'd been shoved down the stairs, his bag of items stolen and smashed to pieces requiring that he purchase new supplies, the leg locking curse placed on him causing him to fall and twist his ankle rather badly, ice conjured on the floor which caused him to slide down a set of stairs and break his wrist, and he'd also been levitated and stuck to the ceiling upside down. Harry had informed the Professors about each attack and who he knew to be behind them, and the Slytherins stopped attacking him so directly. Instead, they attacked quietly and without warning, hiding themselves so Harry couldn't do anything to them, and couldn't identify who they were. He was angry at first, then grew apathetic to their attacks, not reacting to them in any way. He knew that any reaction on his part would only make things worse, as he'd undoubtedly be stumbling around looking for people who had long since moved.

The only help he was given from the professors was a protection charm on his newly purchased books and other supplies, and advice that someone stay with Harry at all times to guard him. Daphne took over that role until she, too, was attacked, sending both her and Harry to the hospital wing with blows to their heads that gave them both concussions. Harry had both his legs broken, and after waking up the next morning, was told he'd have an Auror guarding him, as the attacks didn't seem to be stopping.

Harry didn't think he warranted quite that much attention, but was still glad for the protection. A tall woman named Linda Styles was his protection. Harry liked her professional attitude toward being assigned to him. She would speak with him if he spoke to her, examine the corridor ahead of him for traps and shield him from behind against any stray spells, and her demeanor was that of someone focused on their job. As Linda usually remained with him unless he was in the boys dormitory, Harry had resorted to whispering everything to Magic, since he didn't want to give personal information to someone he didn't know that well.

In addition to keeping him safe, Linda also acted as an unofficial counselor of sorts when Harry woke from a nightmare one morning, entering the common room. Linda, who was sleeping lightly, had awakened and they'd talked for several hours. Harry was surprised at how easy it was to open up to her, and he found himself telling this stranger what he'd gone through. She assured him before he'd told her anything, that what he told her would remain between them, and had even sworn a magical oath to that effect. Harry had been saddened that he couldn't feel how the magic worked, though had trusted her more easily from then on.

With knowledge that an Auror was guarding Harry, his attackers didn't continue until she pretended to leave, but secretly followed Harry around, invisible. The Slytherins were caught, given detentions the rest of the year, and had two-hundred points removed from each of them, which placed the Slytherins well into the negatives for house points. The Gryffindors, and even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered at that, all of them trying to thank Harry, who didn't want to accept any praise, though was secretly glad that the attacks on him had been taken seriously. They'd stopped, but Linda still remained with him to keep him protected against any future attack, and guard him against the Basilisk that she believed existed. Harry was glad that at least one adult was taking him completely seriously, and when he asked why, Linda simply told him that she'd been given no reason to distrust him.

When Professor McGonagall came around with the list of students who would be remaining over the holidays in the second week of December, Harry signed it. To his surprise, Ron, Hermione and Daphne also did the same, telling him they wanted to keep him company over the holidays. Harry, realizing he hadn't bought any of them any gifts due to his state of grief and completely forgetting about the upcoming Christmas, guiltily told them so, though they assured him the gifts mattered less than their friendship. It touched Harry to hear them say that, and he thanked them with tears of joy in his eyes, something that had been a rare moment since Magic's petrification.

A Dueling club was being started by Professor Lockhart, which Harry had come to hear about by some of the other students reading the notice. Since he wasn't able to use magic, Harry didn't join. He took the time to visit Magic in the hospital wing and update her on his day, feelings, thoughts, and wishes while Linda occupied herself with other things. He got to hear a thrilling tail from Ron later on that night, who told him that Malfoy had not only broken the rules of the competition, but had made a giant snake come from his wand and head toward him. Professor Lockhart had shown his ineptitude by failing to vanish the snake, which further convinced Hermione that Harry was right in his assessment of him. Professor Snape was left to vanish the snake, and it had given the students something new to talk about for a while.

The dueling club conversation was quickly overshadowed by yet another attack, this one a double attack. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were both petrified, and Harry was glad he hadn't been caught in the middle of it, though was even more determined to find out who was opening the chamber. Strangely, the petrification of Nearly Headless Nick made Harry more accepting and confident that Magic could be revived, as they seemed to think that Nick could be as well, and the professors didn't seem worried about it. As a result, Harry was more lively, though that didn't last longer than a few days. Daphne kept an eye out for anyone who might wish him harm, as Linda had taken the holidays off. Malfoy simply resorted to petty insults, though, laced with a deep anger toward Harry, as he was apparently the one responsible for the loss of all the points. Malfoy didn't much like it when Harry calmly told him that he was the one responsible for attacking him, and it was his fault that Slytherin had lost so many points. With further punishment possible, Malfoy didn't try and hex him, which Harry and Daphne were both glad for.

The school was quite empty during the holidays, and though Harry felt that he was more accepting that Magic would be revived in the future, he still went through the days feeling as if they were a dream, grief heavy on him during the holidays. He received gifts from many different people, though didn't remember who got him what by the end of the day. When the holidays ended and school began again, Harry was able to perform all the assignments but the practical's that involved any sort of magic, and his performance improved as he focused on his work. Gradually, it was becoming normal for Harry to have no magic, and to feel the constant icy flame, the void of emptiness that had once been Magic's link of knowledge. That frightened him, and he spent a few nights crying as he held Magic, telling her his fears that he'd become so used to her not being with him, that if she ever did return, she'd be foreign to him. He didn't have to worry about that, though, as he still longed deeply for her despite how normal it was becoming for him to feel no magic, and have only his frozen flame of magic to keep him company.

The first day of February brought yet another attack. Linda Styles, Harry's guard, had been found dead in the Gryffindor common room. She'd been found by Harry, who originally had thought she'd been petrified, but when he realized her skin wasn't as stiff as stone, he knew the truth. Not only did it send him into further grief, but even more panic had swept through the school that morning. People feared for their lives even more than they had before, and Professor Lockhart had attempted to calm everyone with an encouraging speech about how he would be the one to catch the monster. That evening, when Professor Lockhart didn't show up for dinner, it was found that the monster had caught him instead, he being found dead in his office. As a result, Hogwarts would be closing the very next day, but after Harry finished eating dinner, something rather unusual occurred.

"Harry?" A very nervous voice asked him, near his left side. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Yes?" Harry asked, trying to sound comforting despite his own nerves.

"I... Want... To talk... To tell..." Ginny seemed unable to complete her sentence, and when he felt her grab his wrist, her hand was cold and clammy, as if she was terrified.

"Okay." He said calmly. "All right, we can go somewhere else if you want."

Ginny let out a relieved sigh and Harry let her lead him from the Great Hall. All the students had been told to go directly to the Gryffindor common room, so that's where he was expecting to be taken, and from there, decided he'd lead Ginny into his apartment compartment in his trunk so they'd have somewhere private to talk. Instead, Ginny led him into an empty classroom, and confused, Harry turned toward her.

"Ginny? What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Stupefy." She stated calmly. Harry only had a moment of confusion before consciousness was robbed from him.

Harry felt himself wake in what seemed to be moments, finding himself laying on a cold stone floor. Next to him lay Ginny, as cold as those petrified, though she wasn't as stiff as they were. He shook her hard before struggling to his feet, calling out and hearing his voice echo around the chamber. To his surprise, someone answered as he felt around Ginny, touching a small book, perhaps her diary, near one of her hands.

"Good evening, Harry Potter." The voice sounded clear, but it was somehow flat, lacking quality even though its inflections were that of a normal person.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, facing the voice.

"I'm Tom Riddle." He responded.

"You're the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Harry stated.

"Very good." Riddle clapped. "And, yet again, I have done so through this diary poor Ginny Weasley kept."

Harry remembered, as if it was a dream, feeling the magic from the diary, how it had seemed to be part of a person, and contain a very thin and powerful tether that seemed to lead off in another direction. Something seemed to click in his mind, and Harry gasped.

"You're part of a soul!" He said. "That's why you felt like part of a person."

"Felt? You felt the magic in my diary, did you?" Riddle asked. "Well, you know more than I'd planned to tell you, but no matter. Soon, I'll no longer be part of a soul, as you put it."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You can't feel the magic like you could in the diary? Oh, that's right, poor, poor Harry has no magic." Riddle laughed a high, cold laugh that didn't seem to suit him at all, and made Harry shiver. "It won't be long, though, Harry. And then, you need not worry yourself of anything any longer."

"You're going to kill me." Harry said, feeling his heart pounding. He needed Magic, he realized, but she wouldn't come, couldn't. He was on his own.

"Yes. You, and little Ginny, who's life I require." Riddle's voice was casual and calm. "But first, I have a few questions for you."

"Which are what?" Harry asked coolly.

"Exactly how did you defeat the greatest wizard who ever lived, Lord Voldemort? You, a blind nothing." Riddle stated, sounding more angry than curious.

"Because you can't even comprehend that I might be better than you think, that a blind nothing is actually something." Harry shot back.

"You dare to try and toy with me?" Riddle asked in fury. "I, who am Lord Voldemort! You should be begging me for your life on bended knee!"

"And why should I?" Harry asked, also raising his voice, feeling recklessly angry.

"Because you are speaking with the most powerful wizard who ever lived." Riddle stated coldly.

"I don't think so." Harry said.

"And I suppose you, like many others before you, believe that the great Albus Dumbledore will defeat me?" Riddle asked in a mocking tone.

"At least Albus Dumbledore doesn't have to resort to robbing someone else's life!" Harry shouted. "Is that why Ginny won't wake, you're stealing her life? That's what you meant before, isn't it!"

"I must say, for someone who's lost his magic and been so very grieved and sad, you've adapted quite well to the situation." Riddle stated in a voice of amusement. "And yes, Harry, I am taking little Ginny's life. Though I doubt you can save her."

"Help will be along. Last year, Voldemort tried to steal the stone, and Professor Dumbledore came after I killed him. And now, I'm going to kill you and save everyone else here. Without you, there's no threat." Harry stated with certainty as he strode toward him.

Riddle laughed, and Harry reached out, only to touch something that felt both solid and liquid.

"You can't kill me, Harry!" Riddle continued to laugh wildly, then both of them heard a strange, unearthly music filling the chamber. Harry wondered if Dumbledore was coming to save him yet again, as he imagined that he was the only one who could.

Neither he or Riddle said anything as Harry heard what sounded like flames appear somewhere in the chamber, though only for a moment. Instead, Harry was making his way back to Ginny, the music filling him with hope and courage that he didn't remember feeling before. He felt something clatter at his feet, then a weight settled on his shoulder and something soft brushed his cheek.

"How pathetic." Riddle stated mockingly. "Is this all that Dumbledore can send for the great Harry Potter? A song bird and an old hat?"

Harry reached down and picked up the sorting hat, though couldn't imagine what use it would be to him. Riddle apparently thought the same, as he was laughing.

"Well, Potter, it's time to end our little chat, and time for you to die." Riddle announced.

"I plan to live." Harry said.

Riddle laughed, then Harry heard some hissing, spitting sounds before he became aware of the sound of grinding stone off to his left. He turned to face it, his heart pounding harder and his legs trembling with fear.

"Let us see how you stand up to the great Basilisk of Slytherin, now under the control of Lord Voldemort!" Riddle shouted, then said in a loud, but calmer voice, "I don't believe you'll last ten seconds!"

He heard more hissing and spitting sounds before something huge slammed to the chamber floor, causing it to vibrate. The soft thing brushed his cheek again and Harry felt the weight on his shoulder leave. The snake was so large that he could hear its body as it moved along the stone, and he ran in the opposite direction, hands out stretched, one of which still contained the hat. It wasn't long before he smashed into a pillar and fell to the ground, Riddle laughing.

"How pathetic!" He shouted. "You can't do anything to me, Potter, accept your death with dignity! Accept that I, Lord Voldemort, am more powerful than the great Dumbledore, and can even defeat him!"

"Never!" Harry shouted as he frantically felt around the floor for the hat and grabbed it, then heard some rather loud hissing and spitting sounds before he heard them from Riddle again.

His hands trembled as he put the hat on over his head, hoping, desperately, that he could get help. If he couldn't, he didn't know how he was going to face the huge snake. Quite suddenly, the hat constricted around his head and Harry felt something slam into the top of it. Gasping in startled pain, he pulled the hat from his head and reached inside, grabbing the handle of something heavy and metal, pulling it from within the hat and leaving the hat on the ground. Riddle laughed.

"Better put that down, Potter, you may cut yourself!" Riddle sneered.

Harry didn't listen. He was probably going to get himself killed, but he didn't care as long as the others would be protected. He stood his ground and rose the sword, hearing the hissing of the snake as it got closer. When it was in front of him, he grasped the handle in both hands and sprinted forward. The sword slammed into the snake and only went through a little, but he could feel the breath of it above where he'd hit. Immediately, the snake jerked back, hissing madly, nearly wrenching the sword from Harry's hand in the process. He clung to it, though, and ran for it as he heard a slam.

"Give up, Potter! Accept your death!" Riddle taunted.

"Never!" Harry shouted wildly, turning again toward the madly hissing snake, hearing it slithering on the stone. He knew he had to do something, or he imagined that more students, and both he and Ginny, would be killed.

Grasping the sword in both hands, Harry ran forward, trying his best to aim the sword at the sound of the mad hissing. He lunged toward the snake, felt his arms go into something hot, guessed it was the mouth of the snake, and shoved the sword up through the roof of its mouth. At the same moment, however, he felt a burning pain in his right arm. Crying out, Harry yanked the sword free and stumbled back as the rest of the snake smashed into the ground with another giant boom.

The pain in his right arm was starting to become a strange numbness, and dropping the sword to the ground, Harry felt his right arm with his trembling left hand, feeling the end of something he guessed was a fang. Gripping it hard, he yanked it from his arm and stumbled a bit, though didn't cry out from the pain.

"Well, Potter, you've lasted much longer than I thought." Riddle stated, sounding almost as if he respected him. "I do prefer it this way, I, watching you die. You may have killed the Basilisk, but the poison running through your veins will kill you within minutes."

Riddle was right, Harry realized, as everything seemed to be fading, almost like he was going through his days as he first had without Magic. He sank to the ground, and vaguely, heard a flapping sound and a weight settle on his right arm.

"Even that song bird knows it." Riddle mocked. "You know what he's doing, Potter? Crying."

Harry could feel something thick and warm on his arm, entering the wound, though as it did so, he realized everything was returning. His arm was feeling better, almost as if it was being healed. The tears must be healing him, Harry thought in wonder.

"No!" Riddle shouted, then Harry heard a bang and quick flapping as the bird flew away. "Now it's just you and me, Potter, and I will end your life."

Harry tightened his grasp on the fang in his hand and heard Riddle chuckle.

"And what do you plan to do with that, Potter?" Riddle asked mockingly. "Accidentally stab yourself?"

Harry heard the flapping wings draw closer to him, then something clattered to the ground in front of him. Reaching out, he felt the small book.

"Is this yours?" Harry asked, grabbing it and holding it up.

"It's my diary, yes." Riddle replied. "And there is nothing you can do to..."

Riddle trailed off as Harry placed it on the ground, then he began to laugh again, harder than before.

"I knew it!" Riddle shouted. "You are nothing! I knew you'd give up!"

"I, using nothing more than the skills of a blind muggle, am going to defeat you." Harry stated coldly, and in a single motion, brought the fang slamming down into the diary.

Harry heard a horrible scream, and as he felt something squirting from the diary, jumped away from it and ran a short distance before almost tripping over something huge that was likely the Basilisk. As the scream faded, Harry heard the flapping sounds come closer, then felt pain rip through his left hand as the bird bit into his flesh, though after a moment, felt the wound heal, and felt something else. A tiny flame of magic was warm within his chest, though it felt different than his own.

'I choose you for your noble sacrifice. You are brave and kind, Harry Potter.' He heard a rather pretty woman's voice speak seemingly from all around him, but realized he didn't actually hear the voice. It was in his mind. 'I am Athis, and am honored to be your companion.'

"Thank you." Harry said quietly, then heard the sound of breathing. Jumping up, he quickly hurried over to it. "Ginny!" He called, sliding to a stop next to her and kneeling. "Ginny, it's okay."

Ginny let out a choked sob, then he heard her starting to cry.

"I-it w-w-was m-me! H-h-he m-made me d-d-do it! I d-d-didn't w-want to but... And I was t-to s-s-scared t-to g-g-get rid o-of i-it after y-y-you l-lost your m-m-magic f-f-from w-what I... I..." Ginny sobbed.

Harry reached toward her and moved closer, pulling her into a hug. Her arms flung around him and she cried deeply into his shoulder. Athis flew around them and Harry could hear her singing, the music giving him hope and seeming to calm Ginny. Feeling somewhat awkward though not showing it, Harry rubbed her back, and gradually, Ginny let him go, only sniffing here and there.

"We've got to get back." Harry said, pushing himself to his feet. "Will you help me?"

"I..." Ginny trailed off.

"We've got to bring back everything to them, show them there's no threat anymore." Harry said, feeling strangely calm, perhaps as a result of Athis singing.

"I can't... I don't want to touch anything..." Ginny said, still sounding scared.

'I will guide you, young Harry.' Athis spoke within his mind again, though Harry didn't know where to turn to face her, feeling foolish and awkward. He heard clear laughter, felt amusement. 'Come, young Harry. Turn around and walk forward.'

Harry followed her directions, picked up the sword and diary carefully, then returned to where Ginny stood waiting. Athis brought the sorting hat to him and Harry picked it up from the ground.

'I will take young Ginny first.' Athis said. 'I will grasp her shoulder and transport her to where her parents reside.'

"Athis is going to take you to your parents." Harry said calmly. "She'll grip your shoulder and transport you there, don't be alarmed."

"And what about you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure Athis will come back to get me." Harry said, then heard the amused laughter again.

'I will of course, Harry.' Her voice sounded both amused and joyful, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

Moments later, Harry heard the sound of flames, which lasted only a short moment. Ginny disappeared from in front of him, and to his surprise, he could feel something very similar to what he'd felt from Magic when she was apart from him. The tiny flame of magic within him was far above him, and he was confident that even if Athis didn't return for him, he could find his way to her. The flames sounded again near his left ear, then he felt Athis land on his shoulder and lightly grasp it in her talons before he heard flames surround him for a moment, and for a brief instant, thought he felt the flame of his magic embrace him. In only moments, however, he was standing in what sounded like an office from the echo he could hear from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joyfully greeting Ginny, the sword and diary in one hand, the sorting hat in another.

It wasn't long until he heard a gasp, then Mrs. Weasley shout, "You saved her! You saved her!" Harry quickly moved the sword away as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, seeming overjoyed. Harry was glad, but mostly, didn't feel much, the icy flame in his chest reminding him that he still didn't have the most important part of himself back.

"I wanted to save everyone, not just her." Harry replied as he stepped from her hug.

"How? What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm certain we'd all like to hear that illuminating tail." Professor Dumbledore said. "The desk is in front of you, Harry."

Harry bumped into it, and carefully, placed the sword, diary, and sorting hat on it. The room was filled with mostly silence, but judging from the breathing he could hear, he knew where everyone was. The soft feathers of Athis brushed his cheek as he turned his head to the right, the warmth and weight of her resting on his shoulder a strangely comforting one. Absently, he checked his watch and realized about three hours had passed.

"It started about three hours ago." He said. "Ginny told me she wanted to talk to me, to tell me something. Of course, I trusted her and went with her, but as it turned out, Voldemort was controlling her."

He heard gasps and squeaks of fear, but didn't care.

"I spoke to him for a bit, and I guessed he was taking life or energy from Ginny somehow, because she wasn't waking and he said he needed her life. It was like part of a person in that diary she'd gotten." Harry said. "I heard her writing in it once, so I guess she was somehow communicating with Voldemort, part of him anyway."

"Ginny! Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic..." Mr. Weasley sounded shocked.

"I d-d-didn't k-kn-know!" Ginny sobbed.

"An unsurprising thing, to be sure, but it does answer how Lord Voldemort was able to control Ginny even though my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania. I dare say this event will be quite enough for you to deal with, Ginny, and you will not be punished for it. I recommend she be sent to the hospital wing immediately, as I'm certain this has been a difficult ordeal for her." Professor Dumbledore sounded, as usual, calm.

"Will this be happening again, Professor?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I do believe that Harry has dealt with the threat of Voldemort within this diary quite effectively." Professor Dumbledore stated. "The threat to Ginny, and the other students and professors, has been eliminated."

"I made sure of that." Harry said. "The sword, I used it to kill the Basilisk."

"But how could you do that when you can't even see?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "And you don't have Magic?"

"I listened." Harry stated flatly. "I still have ears."

"Perhaps, Molly, Arthur, you should tend to Ginny." Professor Dumbledore said gently.

"Of course." Mr. Weasley said, and Harry heard the three of them leave the room.

Once the door closed behind them, Harry heard Professor Dumbledore say, "He was quite a brilliant student."

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, finding a chair and sitting down.

"Yes, indeed." Professor Dumbledore replied. "I shall have to do more research, but you may have assisted me in determining precisely how it was that Lord Voldemort was able to remain alive, even after his killing curse, which he sent at you twelve years ago, was reflected back at him."

"Why did he want me dead so long ago?" Harry asked. "Why does he still want me dead?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait for another day, Harry." Professor Dumbledore responded, then added, "I must compliment you, however, on your loyalty to me. It would seem Fawkes has taken quite a liking to you."

"It's not Fawkes." Harry said. "Who's that, anyway?"

"Fawkes is the phoenix who's chosen to remain with me." Professor Dumbledore replied. "He has been with me for many years."

"Athis said she chose me, that... Well, what I did was noble. But I only woke up there, sir, and I knew the Basilisk needed to be killed. I was just there at the time to do it. It wasn't noble or anything." Harry said.

"The most humble of people are, at times, the most noble." Professor Dumbledore wisely stated. "And now, Harry, I must ask you to return to Gryffindor tower. I do believe your friends will be relieved..."

Behind Harry, the door to the office he was in suddenly slammed open. He heard footsteps storming in, and could also hear the running footsteps of something small along with the larger ones.

"Dumbledore." The voice of Mr. Malfoy was cold. "This is the last straw. As of now, the board has found you unfit to be Headmaster of this school."

"Curious." Professor Dumbledore calmly responded. "I would hope that, should I speak with them, they wouldn't be under the impression that something would threaten their lives or families should they have refused to sign your document."

Harry could hear a voice whispering something, then what sounded like a hit. He tried to listen more carefully.

"What utter nonsense." Mr. Malfoy said as Harry tilted his head toward the sound, Athis moving to his opposite shoulder accommodatingly.

"Diary... Malfoy..." The voice whispered, then Harry heard the hit again. It was Dobby, he realized, and Dobby was working for the Malfoy's. The diary must then belong to him, Harry concluded.

"There's one thing I'd like to ask you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said with a firm politeness.

"And what's that, Potter?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"You put the diary into Ginny's book when you were looking at it, didn't you? And the fight was just a distraction so you could do it without getting caught. In Diagon Alley last year." Harry said.

"Why don't you prove it, Potter." Mr. Malfoy stated.

"I'm afraid no one will be able to do that. But, be assured, that should any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things be found in the hands of other students, you will be investigated. I shall also be investigating this document you have signed with the other governors, and shall do so very closely." Professor Dumbledore responded, a firm tone to his voice.

"No matter." Malfoy spat. "You've already lost enough credibility attempting to tell your lies about Sirius Black to the courts."

"And, should I be found lacking in my ability to continue in my position as Headmaster, I will, of course, step down." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Good. No trouble and no fuss. So. Who opened the chamber this time, then?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"The same person as last time, as you well know." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. He was acting through the diary that Mr. Potter correctly inferred, belonged to you, or at the very least, was in your possession. I trust you will not continue to push this matter." Professor Dumbledore's voice was colder than before, though Harry didn't blame him for being angry.

"Dobby, come!" Mr. Malfoy shouted, and as he left, Harry could hear Dobby being kicked down the corridor.

"That's it." He said, yanking off one of his shoes. "I'd like to take that diary if you don't mind, sir."

"If you are about to do what I believe you are, certainly I shall not mind." Professor Dumbledore sounded delighted, handing it to him. Harry quickly shoved the diary into his sock, put on his shoe again, then turned and hurried from the office, following the sound of Dobby's squeals.

"Mr. Malfoy!" He called as he ran toward him, hoping he wouldn't run into anything.

"What is it now, Potter?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he came to a stop.

"Here, sir. This belongs to you." Harry said, shoving the sock into his hands.

Harry heard Mr. Malfoy yank the sock from the diary, then state coldly, "You have no proof of that, Potter."

"But you and I both know who's it really is." Harry said. "And that's enough for me. I might not have the power to do anything about what you've done, but I can at least return your property."

"You will stay away from me, and my son." Mr. Malfoy stated with rage, then called, "Come along, Dobby!"

"No, sir!" Dobby said with sheer delight. "Master has presented Dobby with a sock, and Dobby is free!"

"You!" Mr. Malfoy turned back toward Harry. "You, boy, have lost me my servant!" Harry heard his wand being pulled from somewhere, then he shouted, "Avada Ke..."

There was a loud bang and Mr. Malfoy went flying, slamming to the ground quite a distance from him. Harry trembled, instinctively trying to open a link of knowledge with the tiny flame of magic that burned within him, but he couldn't. Athis said calmly, 'It doesn't work that way, Harry.' He then heard Mr. Malfoy getting to his feet.

"You best be careful, Potter, because if you don't, you'll meet the same sticky end as your parents did!" Mr. Malfoy then stormed off, furious, and Harry sighed.

"I'm glad that worked." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry Potter sir, thank you!" Dobby cried happily, hugging him around the waist. "If there is anything Dobby can do for you..." He trailed off.

"There is one thing, yes." Harry said. "Never try and save my life again."

"Yes, sir." Dobby replied. "And you is still great, Harry Potter."

"I just did what anyone would have done." Harry mumbled.

"You is much better than that, sir." Dobby said, and in a crack, was gone. Harry sighed.

"I don't understand why people think I'm so great." He said. "I just... I did what I had to do."

'You killed the Basilisk which petrified your magic, two other students and a ghost, and killed two adults. You freed Dobby from his abusive environment. Those are acts of a great and noble person, even if you wish not to admit it to yourself or others.' Athis said in his mind.

"I just did a few things." Harry said, unfolding his cane and heading toward Gryffindor tower to wash up and hopefully, get some sleep.

Resting wasn't to be, though, as he entered to the cheers of his friends, who were all relieved.

"We thought you'd been killed, and they wouldn't let us leave to find you!" Hermione cried, hugging him tightly.

"What happened?" Daphne sounded relieved, but also curious.

"Yeah, tell us, mate." Ron said, sounding eager.

For the second time that night, Harry told the story, though in more detail, thinking his friends deserved to know all his thoughts and feelings. They informed him that, as far as they knew, Hogwarts would still be closing, and that all students would be required to take the train home the next day. Harry resigned himself to an early holiday, but wanted to remain if he could, so decided to check into the possibility before the train would leave the next day. After setting his alarm on his watch, Harry washed up for bed, ensured everything was packed just in case he couldn't stay, then lay down in bed, Athis perched on one of the bed posts. She bid him a good night, and Harry drifted off to sleep surprisingly quickly. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Ending the School Year

Harry thought that Professor Dumbledore was rather lucky to have his job as Headmaster still, which he was able to determine the next morning. In addition to getting himself something to eat, he decided to prepare a small plate for Athis, who told him she would be fine eating some bacon and having some water. It seemed like something Hogwarts would do for him when Harry found a small plate and dish of water next to his own, so he simply went about getting them both something to eat. He heard Athis musical note of thanks, which gave him hope and happiness, and made students point and whisper at him. When he was about half way through eating his breakfast, the students talking around him went silent.

"Good morning, all." Professor Dumbledore said optimistically. "I wish to convey some news, and I shall begin with the best. The creature which was the cause of the deaths of two individuals, and the petrification of two students, a ghost, and Harry Potter's magic, has been killed. There shall be no more threats to the students here at Hogwarts."

The students cheered and clapped at the news, which took a long time to fade, and judging by their position, Harry suspected they were standing, so he did the same.

"Thank you, thank you!" Professor Dumbledore said. "I know many of you have made arrangements to return home, so those who have are still free to do so until the next school year. However, Hogwarts will not be closing, so any who wish to remain are free to do so."

More cheering and clapping followed that statement, then Professor Dumbledore told them they were free to enjoy the rest of their meals. After sitting back down and continuing to eat, Hermione asked, "Are you going to stay, Harry?"

"Yeah." He responded. "If I can. What about you?"

"I already arranged to go back home." Hermione replied.

"So have I." Ron responded. "I don't know about you, mate, but the rest of the school year off early? I'm taking it."

"I suspect they'll be sending packets of work to do, Ron." Hermione said, and Ron sighed.

"Great." He said. "School at home. I always hated that."

"Are you going home, Daphne?" Harry asked.

"No." Daphne responded, her voice oddly quiet and shaking.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I... I understand a little of what you're going through, Harry... I knew when you first lost Magic. My family threatened to disown me, and they've followed through with it today since I... I refused to stop being friends with you." Daphne said.

Harry didn't quite know what to do. Ron and Hermione apologized, and when they finished, he simply said, "Just let me know if I can do anything. Be there like you were there for me."

"I'd like that." Daphne responded. "Just to talk, or be with a friend, someone who won't leave me."

"Sure." Harry said.

Athis sang a little phoenix song and Daphne spoke, her voice a little stronger.

"Thanks, Athis."

"But of course, there are people who have no choice but to remain in underhanded schools like Hogwarts." Malfoy's drawling voice was headed toward them as he was no doubt speaking to his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. "I, on the other hand, will be going to a school far better than this despicable excuse for a school. It's terrible that some don't even have a family to choose such things for them."

"It's not worth it." Ron said quietly, but Harry guessed he was talking to Daphne.

"And then there are people who choose to become blood traitors, no better than a common Muggle." Malfoy said.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, as he'd been no better than a Muggle who was blind, someone less than common, and he'd still been able to defeat one of the most difficult creatures to live. Although, granted, he'd done so with the help of a phoenix.

"What are you laughing at, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "Squib blind trash like you should be removed from Hogwarts and sent to live in a care home!"

Athis flew above Harry and sang some beautiful notes that echoed through the hall. Malfoy and his friends shouted out and said, "Get that thing away!"

"It's only a phoenix." Harry said.

"Who's song strikes terror into those who are dark." Hermione added. "What's wrong, Malfoy? Aren't you a good person?"

Malfoy ran from the Great Hall with his friends, and Harry felt Athis settle contently on his shoulder again. Her feathers brushed his cheek, and she said in his mind, 'Did that help?'

"Yeah." Harry replied.

'Think at the flame you feel, and I shall hear you.' Athis instructed.

Harry tried to direct his thoughts at the tiny flame of magic within him that burned, just as he had toward Magic. Athis then said, 'It's not words you think to me, but it's very pure. You must have had a great deal of practice before hand.'

Harry then quietly said, "With Magic, yes. She always knew everything about me." The thought, as it always did, made him sad. After Harry finished eating, he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, then headed to the front of the Great Hall where Professor Dumbledore sat.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I wondered if I could stay here, until the holidays." Harry responded.

"I believe that can be arranged. Minerva, if you will check into that for me." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Certainly, Albus." Professor McGonagall said. "There is one thing I'd like to do first, however. Mr. Potter, I ought to have listened to yourself and Miss Granger rather than immediately dismiss your evidence. For that, I apologize. It's quite clear to me now that you were both quite thorough in your research."

"Hermione did most of the work. I just got some information from Hagrid, is all." Harry said.

"Nevertheless, my apology still stands." Professor McGonagall said. "If you wish to stay, Mr. Potter, I shall do my best to ensure that you can."

"Thanks." Harry replied, then heard her walking toward the exit to the Great Hall. After a moment, he said, "Professor Dumbledore, I'm glad to know you're going to keep your job as Headmaster."

"That has yet to be determined." Professor Dumbledore responded gravely. "Undoubtedly, should I be removed, the ministry will endeavor to place someone from one of their departments in my place."

"There was something else, too." Harry said. "And maybe we could go somewhere else to talk about it."

"Certainly, Harry. If you will wait for me outside the Great Hall, I shall be along shortly." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry waited outside the Great Hall, and a few minutes later, Daphne came past and said, "I'll be in the common room Harry. Just... Come whenever."

'Athis, be with her, please.' Harry said.

'Of course I will.' Athis replied in a caring voice, flying from his shoulder.

"Athis will keep you company. I'll come in a bit, I want to ask Professor Dumbledore about something." Harry said.

He heard Athis let out a pure note as Daphne continued to walk off, then moments later, Professor Dumbledore said, "I see Athis is cheering up your friend, Miss Greengrass."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, following Professor Dumbledore.

"So, Harry. What is it you wish to ask me?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not satisfied with your answer to me, that me not knowing why Voldemort killed my parents is better now, and that I should know later." Harry said. "You said something last year about the knowledge destroying me, but the only thing that could have even gotten close was me losing Magic, who's the most important thing to me, and now I don't have her. That didn't destroy me, so unless it's worse than some requirement that I put an end to Voldemort because he's trying to do the same to me, and do so without Magic or the use of magic throughout my life, I can take it. I've already thought about that since he tried to kill me last year, so I've already accepted I might have to end his life."

"Perhaps, then, you are ready." Professor Dumbledore responded in a weary tone. "And perhaps I was wrong to keep the knowledge from you."

Professor Dumbledore led him into an empty room on the first floor, then closed the door behind them. A few moments of silence passed before he began to speak.

"You already know, of course, that at the Dursley's dwells the strength of your mother's protection because you live with your aunt Petunia."

"You told me something like that before, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"If memory serves me correctly, I did, though I admit that my memory isn't quite what it used to be." Professor Dumbledore replied. "You see, Harry, a prophecy was made about you by our very own divination teacher, Sibyll Trelawney. You, I'm afraid, are the only one to whom the prophecy can apply."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because this is what it states." Professor Dumbledore responded. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. He shall possess a power unknown and unequaled, and neither can live while the other survives."

"Magic." Harry said after a long few seconds passed. "She's the unknown, unequaled power."

"More accurately, your magic, rather than Magic herself." Professor Dumbledore stated. "To you, magic comes as easily as breathing does to others. Your skill in magic, and Magic herself, both demonstrate that the power you possess is indeed unequaled. You, Harry, possess a power unique to only yourself, a power that not even Lord Voldemort possesses. Aside from your skill in magic, you have a great love and compassion for others, a loyalty to your friends, much as your mother once did."

"Love doesn't do any good, just that alone." Harry said.

"I disagree." Professor Dumbledore responded. "It was love which gave you the courage to perform the great act of sacrifice you made in the Chamber of Secrets the previous night, the knowledge that, in killing the Basilisk, everyone else would be safe from the threat that would no longer roam the halls of Hogwarts. If you didn't care so much for the students and professors here, and cared only for yourself, you likely would have been tempted to ally with Voldemort rather than defeat him once again."

"I just did what was right." Harry said.

"Indeed. But remember, Harry, that what is right is not always what is easy, but it is always best to choose what is right, and not what is easy. There in lies the flaw in my plan to keep you safe, as even the prior school year, you showed you had the strength to handle the knowledge with which I presented you. I wished not to burden you, Harry, and told myself that, because I care for you and your well-being, I would keep such knowledge from you until I determined the time was right for you to learn it." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"So you did what was easy, not what was right." Harry said.

"Perhaps, Harry. Perhaps." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Thanks for finally telling me, sir." Harry responded, though wasn't surprised or angered by any of the news. Instead, he felt as if he'd been told something he already expected. "And good luck on keeping your Headmaster's job here."

"I am grateful for your support, Harry." Professor Dumbledore stated.

As Harry headed toward Gryffindor tower, Professor McGonagall caught up with him and told him he was free to remain until the summer holidays. Harry was delighted, thanked her, and entered the portrait hole, walking over to where he could hear Athis singing to Daphne.

"Hey." He said, sitting on her right side.

"Hi, Harry." Daphne said with a sigh, putting an arm around him.

Harry did the same, Athis went silent, and a few minutes later, Daphne quietly cried for the loss she was going through. Harry simply sat quietly with her, as she'd done with him, allowing the feeling of his own loss to roll over him. As usual, it brought tears to his eyes, though he felt that he understood Daphne's loss through his own.

Later on that day, Harry went to the hospital wing for his visit to Magic. Athis was with him, and as he spoke to Magic, she curiously flew around her and let out a few notes, which sounded strangely different than most. She even let a few phoenix tears fall on Magic, which did nothing. As always, Harry held one of Magic's cold, stiff hands in his own as he described everything he could about what had happened, leaving out no detail. He could feel the tiny flame within him that was Athis and his bond to her, as she tried to touch the ice cold flame of his magic. When he finished talking with Magic and telling her about everything he'd been through, he heard Athis sing another song, but that of loss, of mourning. It made Harry cry, and somehow, he felt that Athis was also sad.

'When Magic is revived, I shall ensure that she can never be placed in this position again. It's terrible.' Athis said sadly in Harry's mind, but her voice was determined.

It was strange to go throughout classes with very little students, though it left more time for the Professors to work one on one with the few students who had chosen to remain. The tables in the Great Hall had been rearranged as a result, and Harry found himself sitting at a single table with around thirty other students and the Professors. It didn't matter what house they were in, everyone spoke with everybody else, eventually. Harry was glad for the unity, and in such a close environment with others, had gotten to know some of the professors fairly well. Professor Snape, in particular, was a puzzle. He wasn't kind to Harry, though wasn't cruel to him either. Curious as to why, Harry, who was sitting next to him one day, asked, "Professor, why do you treat me the way you do?"

"You remind me of someone I hate and someone I loved a great deal, Potter." Professor Snape responded.

From their earlier conversations, especially those in his first year, Harry concluded that Professor Snape had loved his mother a great deal, and hadn't thought too highly of his father.

With very few students in the potions class, Harry was able to work with Snape more than before, and to his surprise, the man had given him some tips on brewing and how he might improve. While Harry currently needed a sighted partner, Daphne filling the role, there were things he could do like determining exact timing of specific steps, and using the timer that Daphne had helpfully purchased for him his first Christmas at Hogwarts.

Much of Harry's time was filled with studying, which he did by Magic's bedside. He would read her the books out loud as he went through them, and as a result, it would take him longer to finish a specific assignment, though he didn't care. Athis would spend her time near Magic's face, softly singing in her ear. Curious about that, Harry had sent his curiosity and wondering toward the tiny flame that represented his and Athis' bond.

'I don't know if she's aware of us, but it will be comforting to her if she is.' Athis had responded. 'Don't rely on my advice too much, Harry, I won't be around forever.'

"I've read about Phoenix's, you're practically immortal because you can be reborn from the ashes." Harry said.

'There are things about us that wizards don't know, and higher pursuits than keeping you safe in a far less powerful way.' Athis had cryptically responded, though Harry hadn't been able to get an explanation beyond that, and Athis had hinted several times that she wouldn't be staying with him forever.

As a result of his conversations with Athis, Harry prepared for her to eventually leave him as the weeks passed. April came along, bringing warmer spring weather, and the scents of trees and blooming plants. Harry didn't enjoy much time outside, though, only studied next to Magic's bedside and told her everything he could remember about his nights and days. Daphne would join him often times, and the two of them would talk to Magic about many things, or speak with each other in her presence. Harry was glad for her support, just as Daphne was glad for his. As it turned out, she was able to get a guardian in Professor McGonagall, who said she didn't mind taking care of her since her family had disowned her. Harry didn't know quite why that was, though wasn't curious about it, only glad that Daphne had a guardian again. There was a lot of courts, paperwork and procedures behind it that Harry didn't particularly want to know about, and as a result, Daphne Greengrass was now known as Daphne McGonagall.

As usual, when the summer loomed closer, he found himself dreading his return to the Dursley's, but feeling hopeful that Magic would soon be revived. Harry once again took his exams with Anastasia reading him the questions, though he wasn't able to take the practical, magic performing side of them. His Professors knew of his natural use of magic, though, and told him he could take the exams when Magic was revived.

Professor Sprout had been able to harvest the mature Mandrakes, and Professor Snape had brewed a restorative draft only a few days before Harry would be leaving. Harry eagerly anticipated Magic's revival, waiting next to her bedside with anticipation as Madam Pomfrey used the restorative draft.

It apparently worked far quicker than Madam Pomfrey expected it to, as she'd told Harry that it might take a few minutes before Magic could do much. One moment, Harry was feeling the constant companion of the cold, icy, frozen flame within him and an empty void of knowledge, which he had never stopped feeling sad about. The next, his flame was roaring with power, growing, becoming stronger than he'd ever remembered it feeling before. The cold, statistical data from Magic entered his mind, as he'd had the link open in anticipation, and Magic's body and robe grew so she was once again a few inches taller than he was. He felt a deep joy that sent tears streaming down his face, and hardly able to help himself, grabbed her and pulled her unresisting, movable, and unnaturally warm body from the bed. He hugged her tight, laughing and crying from his deep happiness, and Magic's arms wrapped around him in an unemotional embrace that he thought was the best thing in the world. Now able to feel magic again, the world seemed like a brighter, happier place, and he basked in the feeling of Magic's hot, unemotional embrace and the magic all around him.

"I'm here now." Magic stated placidly.

"I've missed you so much... Missed that calm voice of yours, my ability to do magic, feel magic..." He trailed off, unable to speak much after that, though he wasn't the only one rejoicing. Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris were also reuniting in joy, and Harry understood completely the happiness of Mr. Filch.

"Athis." Magic stated, and through her knowledge, Harry realized she was gazing at the phoenix on his shoulder, who had been a constant companion since he'd been to the Chamber of Secrets.

'It is time now, Harry, for me to take my leave.' Athis said gently in his mind, flying over to rest on Magic's head. 'Step back now, Harry.'

Magic let him go and Harry stepped back, feeling both his much larger and warmer flame of magic, which soothed his grief to nothing as if he'd never had it before, and the flame of Athis, which suddenly roared with more strength than he remembered. He could hear the sound of flames and singing in front of him, and within a few seconds, the two flames had harmoniously combine to become a single flame of magic that was more powerful than his magic had ever been before. Harry gasped at the feel as the flame seemed to rush throughout his body for a moment, making him even more euphoric than he already was despite the loss of the single being known as Athis.

"I know what she knew, you possess the phoenix magic, altered." Magic stated sedately, as if delivering an every day report.

Harry laughed in joy, but also felt a slight pang of sadness as well. Given that he'd prepared for Athis to leave, however, he wasn't as sad as he'd have been if she'd left without hinting at the fact that, at some point, she wouldn't be with Harry any longer. Having Magic back made him feel hole again, which also helped to offset much of the grief he'd felt at Athis combining with Magic. She wasn't really gone, though, Harry thought, as his magic had been altered by her. In a way, she'd always be with him.

"Come on." He said, grabbing Magic's left hand in his right, noticing that it felt a little warmer than he could remember, almost hot. "Let's go!" He left the hospital wing with Magic, and once on the grounds, joyfully ran with her by his side.

Despite not having his magic for most of the school year, Harry hadn't lost the skills of using magic naturally, and easily completed the practical side of all of his exams except potions, as he'd already completed that one. As there weren't many students, the house cup wasn't going to be won by any house that year, and those who had been petrified were exempt from exams. Instead, they had been given packets of work to bring home with them so they'd be caught up for the next year. Harry couldn't stop feeling the joy and euphoria from having Magic back in his life, and often times sank into the feel of his changed flame in his chest, which was hotter, far more powerful, and more calming than it had ever been before. He didn't ask about any of the abilities he might have from Magic and Athis becoming one, as he already had all the statistical knowledge he needed. He could transport like a phoenix if he wanted, though it would be more of a cross between his already existing transport method should he ever teleport, and that of the phoenix. He could cry tears to heal others, though couldn't imagine needing that ability any time soon. Either he or Magic were able to sing like a phoenix, and while Harry had no way to test it, he felt as if he might burn like a phoenix once he reached old age. He hoped not, though, since he didn't want to be immortal, though felt it would be a choice for him to choose.

The train ride back was rather empty, with very little people on board. Daphne, now living with Professor McGonagall, wasn't taking the train back with him, but said she would take it to Hogwarts next school year, so she could talk with him, Ron and Hermione, a prospect Harry was looking forward too. Harry didn't read or do anything except sit next to Magic, conjure and vanish things that he held just to feel them and experience using magic again, and leaned against her, enjoying her very warm body and her physical touch as she put her arm around him. His euphoria was still with him, and when he got off the train and headed for the Dursley's, he felt like nothing could go wrong.

"And just what are you smiling about, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked when he caught sight of Harry.

"Something you'll never experience, Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"Yeah?" Dudley asked boldly. "Think you're smart, do you?"

"Oh, I do." Harry replied with a grin. "Let's go."

Uncle Vernon led the way to the car, and Harry followed, holding Magic's hand in his, unable and unwilling to get the grin off his face. He was determined to have a great summer, and with Magic back in his life, the future, regardless of what the Dursley's were going to do, was looking much brighter than it ever had before. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Magical Surprise

Dudley didn't dare do anything to Magic, so when they were in the back of the vehicle, she sat between he and Harry, which would give him some peace, along with the Dursley's as well. Aunt Petunia was in the front passenger seat, and Dudley had become so large that Harry was practically smashed against the door on his left. He didn't mind, though, as Magic was the one pressing him against the door, trapped between he and Dudley as she was. In response to his desires, her left arm wrapped around him. Harry hadn't lost his smile.

The drive home was filled with Dudley talking about his school, the Dursley's complimenting him on how great it was. Harry didn't even attempt to make any sort of conversation with the Dursley's, but his Uncle Vernon apparently didn't want him left out.

"And what's making you so happy, boy?" He asked sharply. "And don't be giving us a cheeky response, either."

"Are you sure you want me to answer?" Harry asked. "It's not cheek, I'm asking because it involves my unnaturalness."

"Keep it to yourself, then, boy. You remember our deal." Uncle Vernon snapped.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry stated, more than happy to do as he was told this time.

Harry was glad to get out of the car when they'd all arrived at the Dursley's home. Uncle Vernon didn't tell him to go to his room, though, so he didn't. Instead, he unfolded his cane and walked down the sidewalk, challenging his skills of crossing streets and navigating outside. Magic entered the house, however, as the Dursley's rules forbade her from leaving unless it was necessary. Harry spent an hour or so walking unfamiliar routs to keep his memory of such things accurate. When he returned, it was time to have dinner served. He and Magic received a fair portion of food, though Dudley and Uncle Vernon received the most, as usual.

"You'll be washing my car when you're through eating, boy." Uncle Vernon stated. "And I want it shining."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I told you to, don't ask questions!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"Okay, then." Harry said agreeably, feeling far too awake to sleep yet.

He'd had some difficulty getting sleep over the past few days that he'd had Magic back, though it wasn't because of any bad dreams. Not only had her return made him feel fantastic, but he felt like he'd obtained a serge of energy. The excitement of having Magic back in his life hadn't completely warn off yet, and he hoped it wouldn't for quite some time.

The next day, Harry walked to one of the stores to shop for his own food, as he decided he'd live out of the apartment in his trunk while he was at the Dursley's. After entering the store he remembered shopping at with Sharen, he listened to the sounds of beeps, people's carts, and chatting around him before making his way toward where she'd shown him the customer service counter was. After finding the counter with his cane, he called out, "Hello." No one responded, and after checking to make sure he was at the right place, he waited, turning his head as he listened to everything around him.

"Excuse me, sir!" He heard a vaguely familiar woman's voice call, and turned his head. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I just need a bit of help shopping." He replied, mentally going over his list in his mind.

"No problem, Harry." The woman said.

"How do you know me?" Harry asked, thinking and trying to remember who she was.

"It's me, Sharen!" She said, then pretended to sound hurt as she added, "I can't believe you don't remember me after I worked with you for so long."

"Now I remember." Harry said, smiling. Sharen pulled him into a hug, and he put an arm around her. "If you hadn't tried to change your voice, I'd have recognized you instantly."

"What's life without a little fun, Harry? Anyway, I hear you've gone off to a private school, after wading through the Dursley's information on what they claim as you attending a place called St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys." Sharen said. "I know that's not true, so I gather they're trying to hide something."

"Well, I can tell you I'm not going where they're claiming, but I can't actually tell you where I'm going either." Harry replied. "They want it kept private."

"That's okay." Sharen responded. "I've heard of schools like that before. I was just curious to know if you've been able to continue your mobility instruction there."

"On my own, yes. The school's a challenging place to be at, I can tell you that." Harry said.

"I'd love to hear about it." Sharen responded. "What do they teach there?"

"I can't really talk about that, either." Harry said apologetically.

"I guess they don't want people learning about their secret classes." Sharen said, though sounded light hearted about the entire thing. "Oh well. All that really matters is this. Are you happy?"

"Yeah. I'm happy." Harry replied, smiling, feeling the hot, soothing flame that only his magic provided, glad that it wasn't frozen any longer.

"Good." Sharen replied. "I'm glad. So, you need to get some items here? What did you have in mind?"

Harry listed his items to Sharen, who took him around the store and helped him purchase what he needed. Before going to the store, Harry had obtained some money from Aunt Petunia, who had made him promise to work hard to pay it off. Harry assured her that he would, though knew he'd likely be in for a grueling summer. Next time, he'd just go to Gringotts and get some Muggle money, he concluded, though there probably wouldn't need to be a next time once he finished with his purchases, as he planned to have Magic make certain all the items within his apartment would replenish themselves, and that even the perishable items would be preserved.

After Harry returned home with his purchases, Aunt Petunia intercepted him when he attempted to go to his room.

"Just where do you think you're taking all that, boy? I don't want to smell rotting food from your room because you've not refrigerated it!"

"I've got it taken care of, with things you wanted kept out of the way." Harry stated in a determined voice. "You won't even see anything, and aside from the chores I do, I'll be out of your way. I won't even need to be eating with you anymore, so you can spend as little time with me as possible."

"And what gives you the right to be reclusive?" Aunt Petunia asked. "You'll be eating with the rest of us, I don't want the neighbors asking questions!"

Harry let out a sigh of resignation, then said, "Okay, I will. But I'll be taking these up to my room as well."

"Fine." Aunt Petunia responded. "But if I smell any rotting food, we'll be cleaning it all up and you won't be making any more purchases like that again."

That was really code for Harry cleaning up the food while Aunt Petunia watched to make sure he was doing what she'd asked, but Harry didn't much care. Once in his room, he walked over to his trunk which Magic unlocked for him, going down into the apartment compartment and packing all of his food in its appropriate places. After he did so, he had Magic place duplicating and preserving magic over the items, so when he took something, poured a liquid, or it was beginning to expire, more could appear as fresh as the day he'd purchased it. He had Magic link her newly added magic to the rest of the magic within, making it seem as if the magic had been a part of the apartment all along. Now, Harry thought with eagerness, they would have more to eat than they usually obtained at the Dursley's.

"This is going to be great." Harry said with a grin to Magic.

"It's what you wish." Magic responded as always, and Harry couldn't think of a better reply, grabbing Magic in a joyful hug that she unemotionally returned.

The day was spent with Harry pulling weeds, and Aunt Petunia getting more and more angry with him when he wasn't always able to tell the difference between a weed and one of her plants. It was difficult for him to do so wearing gloves, though, and eventually fed up with him, sent him back inside and told him to get the other brat out there, which was Magic. Grinning widely, Harry bounded up the stairs, passed magic who was headed down stairs, then climbed into the fifth compartment of his trunk, eagerly setting up for cooking he and Magic a meal.

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia called.

Harry sighed, climbed from the trunk, then hurried from the room.

"I want this kitchen floor cleaned!" She said.

Harry got to work without complaint, cleaning around where Dudley had been continuously eating throughout his summer holidays so far, and still was. He then cleaned under and around everything else he could, making sure the floor was as clean as he could make it with the skills Aunt Petunia had drilled into him. After that, he vacuumed the floors, cleaned the tables, got up on a stool to dust off the tops of the cupboards, ensured everything else in the house was dusted, and cleaned the attic. By the time he was finished, Aunt Petunia had a new list of chores for him, and Harry was sent to clean the bathrooms completely, and as always, she checked over his work. He got a little hum of approval when he was finished, and Magic had completed the gardening work by the time Harry finished cleaning. Aunt Petunia checked her work as well, but found no fault in what either of them did, as she wasn't yelling at them. Harry would have to wait to eat until the Dursley's cooked dinner, though, as Aunt Petunia sat he and Magic down where she could see them, and told them not to move as if they were young children. Harry felt a little resentment at that, but kept it to himself.

The phone rang after a few minutes passed, and Aunt Petunia answered.

"Dursley residence." She said.

There was a few moments of silence before she snapped, "Potter's grounded, he won't be talking and he isn't to send any letters." The phone was then hung up, then Harry heard Aunt Petunia approaching he and Magic.

"You two. I don't want your friend calling here ever again. Got it?" She asked.

"Never?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Aunt Petunia stated coolly. "Now stop asking questions, or you'll have even more to do."

Harry mentally sighed, and when dinner was served to everyone an hour later, he and Magic received their usual portion of food, which was enough to prevent him from being starved. He was still hungry, though, and looked forward to cooking when he could be alone without the Dursley's calling him to do anything. The dinner conversation consisted of Uncle Vernon talking about his job, and how if he was lucky, he'd soon be getting a pay raise, a rather significant one. He would be having a couple people high up in the company that he worked for, Grunnings, coming to the house in three days, and as a result, he drilled everyone through yet another ridiculous schedule. Harry and Magic were delegated to being in their room as usual, being absolutely silent.

"Just like you did last summer, boy, that worked out very nicely. And with any luck, we'll be going on a two week long vacation if this deal is struck!" Uncle Vernon boomed after telling Harry and Magic what they were to do. "Now, Petunia dear, the Hendersons are older people, so be ready to provide them with any help they might need. It wouldn't do for one of them to trip and fall."

"Of course, dear." Aunt Petunia responded pleasantly.

"I can do that, dad." Dudley announced.

"That's my boy, always willing to give help to those who need it!" Uncle Vernon responded proudly.

Later on that night, Harry cooked he and Magic a full dinner meal, enjoying it with her sitting next to him at the table within the kitchen inside his trunk. That was one way to stop feeling a bit hungry at the Dursley home, Harry thought. Despite the fact that the Dursley's seemed a bit more harsh than they usually were, the best thing in the world had happened to him. Magic was back, and he couldn't stop grinning in joy from the knowledge. In response to his wishes, Magic leaned against him and her right arm firmly wrapped around him.

"I won't be petrified again." Magic stated.

"I know you won't." Harry responded happily.

The next day, Harry was handed painting supplies by Aunt Petunia and told to repaint their shed. He knew it wasn't going to go well, as he didn't even know what he was doing. While she started to walk off, Harry said, "Aunt Petunia, you'll have to teach me."

"Figure it out for yourself." She snapped. "It's not that hard."

"There's different cans of paint here. What am..." He began.

"They're the same color." She stated. "Get out there, get painting."

Harry let out a shaky sigh as he went out to the back yard and over to the shed, touching the wood that felt chipped in some areas, and wasn't quite smooth. Placing the two cans of paint down, Harry held the brush in his hand and felt the soft end of it, which he would use to dip into the paint. He could almost hear Hermione telling him the steps involved, or Magic's precision as she read and learned, but neither of them were here. Magic was up in his room to avoid any neighbor's suspicion, unless Aunt Petunia was having her do something else. He knew he was going to get it all wrong without any help, but didn't think there was any help he could get from anyone. Hermione would be the least suspicious person, but she wasn't here even though he wished she could be. Nothing to it, Harry thought to himself optimistically, deciding to start at the part of the shed facing away from the house.

After opening one of the cans of paint, Harry dipped the brush in, and when he felt resistance indicating he'd gotten it in the paint, pushed it further down before pulling it out and reaching up high, doing so quickly before he put the brush carefully against the wood and moved down, trying to paint the corner first before he'd move on to the side. He tried to spread it evenly without touching it, as he'd heard from Uncle Vernon that touching paint would cause the paint job to get smudged, and he didn't want to do that.

By the time Harry had been working outside for about fifteen minutes, he knew he was probably doing something wrong. It always happened when he did something without any kind of instruction. He didn't dwell on that, though, only continued on, eventually getting all sides of the shed painted. Once he'd been outside for about two hours, Aunt Petunia came out to check on his progress.

"Are you aware just how many places you've missed?" She asked angrily, but kept her voice quiet enough so the neighbors wouldn't be able to listen in. "And did you even bother to sand it before you started?"

"Sand what?" Harry asked. "I told you I didn't know what I was..."

"Don't you talk back to me." Aunt Petunia stated furiously. "Now that you've destroyed the paint job, I'm..." Aunt Petunia let out a frustrated huff. "Don't they teach you anything in that school of yours that's worth learning, or is it just like my sister learned, everything freakish and nothing natural?"

"They teach us how to use magic." Harry replied quietly. "It's a school to learn magic, not painting. I don't know what I'm doing out here. I'm not surprised I screwed it up."

Harry kept his voice as calm as he could, so he wouldn't antagonize Aunt Petunia. Unfortunately, it didn't help.

"If you can't do this, you might as well do something you're good at." Aunt Petunia responded coolly. "Anything Dudley asks, you'll do it. Get in there."

"Exactly why are you more antagonistic than usual, Aunt Petunia? And Uncle Vernon, too, all of you in fact." Harry said with a bit of coolness to his voice.

"Just do what I tell you and don't ask questions." Aunt Petunia stated furiously.

"I want to know." Harry stated, standing his ground.

"It was because of that stupid warning we got from that... That place of yours." Aunt Petunia said. "Then they said we didn't have to pick you up after we'd been waiting around for two hours, and no Harry Potter. We had to find the letter in our mail after we got home. I'm warning you, boy, one more thing like that and we'll take you from that place and go somewhere they won't be taking you back. Maybe America."

"What?" Harry asked, completely surprised. "Look, I'm sure if you'd checked the mail before you left..."

"Enough." Aunt Petunia snapped. "Uncle Vernon and I have already discussed this. Your school does this type of thing one more time, we're moving in with the yanks. Then we'll see just what Hogwarts is willing to do to get you back, and when they don't, we'll put you into a respectable school, what you should have attended in the first place. Now get inside, do what I tell you, and stop asking questions."

Harry wasn't surprised to learn about this from the Dursley's, and knew they'd probably be harder on him this summer because he'd failed to show up when Hogwarts was about to pull him out. He'd almost forgotten about it, and had originally figured the Dursley's had received the notice that he was staying at Hogwarts before they left to go to Kings Cross station. Waiting around for two hours with a station full of unnatural people had probably pushed their patience to the limits. After Harry got inside, he walked over to where Dudley was watching the television. His cousin only said, "Stay out of the way, Potter."

"Aunt Petunia told me I'm supposed to get you anything you want." Harry replied calmly.

"Good." Dudley stated. "Cook me some bacon. All of it."

Either way Harry thought about that situation, he knew he'd get into trouble. If he cooked all the bacon, the Dursley's would yell at him for making them buy more than they needed to. If he didn't, Dudley would tell Aunt Petunia that he wasn't doing what he was told. And if he only cooked part of it and not all of it, Dudley would know. The same would happen if he made it look like he'd cooked it all by duplicating one package, in which case, the Dursley's would get him into more trouble and lecture him even more about not using his unnaturalness in their home. With some resignation, and his excitement and euphoria of having Magic back in his life considerably dampened from the tongue lashing he knew he'd receive, he got to work, resigned to what would occur.

As soon as Aunt Petunia came inside after about an hours work, presumably to take a break, Dudley immediately spoke up as Harry thought he would.

"Mum, Potter's cooked all the bacon."

"Is that true, boy?" Aunt Petunia asked. "Making us spend more money, are you?"

"Dudley told me to, and you told me to do what Dudley asked." Harry replied.

To Harry's great surprise, Aunt Petunia simply said, "Well, then, that's just fine. Our Dudley needs all the fattening up he can get, isn't that right Didicans?" As usual when she spoke to Dudley, she spoke in a ridiculous baby voice. Dudley, of course, agreed immediately.

Over the next two days, Harry and Magic helped Aunt Petunia to make sure the house was as clean as they could get it, while Dudley, as usual, ate and watched the television, a new one the Dursley's had got for him so he stopped complaining about the walk between where he sat and where the television was. After all the cleaning was completed and the evening of Uncle Vernon's meeting approached, Harry was told to go to his room. He did so, and once the door was closed behind him, grinned and sat on his bed with Magic's arm around him, listening.

"Why, good evening Mr. and Mrs. Henderson!" Aunt Petunia's voice was overly kind and rather cheerful. "And who's this you brought with you?"

"This is our daughter, Sharen." A man who's voice Harry didn't recognize said.

"It's good to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Harry recognized the familiar voice of Sharen, who sounded calm. He hadn't thought she'd show up, and felt quite surprised and curious.

"Good to see you also." Aunt Petunia said.

"May I take your jackets, Mr. and Mrs Henderson?" Dudley's voice asked, which was pretty much an exact copy of what he'd said when the Mason's had come over the previous year. While Harry hadn't actually heard that because of Dobby, and his requiring a sound barrier to make sure the Dursley's wouldn't hear him talking to the house elf, he had been in the kitchen with Magic while Uncle Vernon had taken them through their ridiculous schedule.

"That would be lovely, dear." Mrs. Henderson responded, at least, that's who Harry assumed it was due to the unfamiliar female voice.

Harry could hear them moving around below him, then Sharen's voice, fainter now likely due to the change in location, asked, "Where's Harry?"

"I'll get him, just a moment. He's probably just wrapped up with work." Uncle Vernon responded, and Harry felt eager to actually socialize with others during a meeting Uncle Vernon didn't want him to attend.

It wasn't long before the door to the room opened, and Uncle Vernon stated, "The Henderson's want to see you, boy, and there will be no funny business while they're here. Get dressed in the best clothes you've got, and get down here. Make it quick, boy. You put one toe out of line, you'll regret it. And you had better not embarrass me in front of our guests."

This was perfect, Harry thought to himself, glad for the opportunity he had to possibly ingratiate himself with the Dursley's, and, perhaps, get them to ease up on their harsh treatment of him.

"What about Magic?" Harry asked.

"She stays here." Uncle Vernon stated furiously, but quietly, then closed the door carefully.

Harry dressed in the best second hand clothes that he had, and hoping he looked nice enough, tried to flatten his hair before exiting the room to hear Sharen speaking.

"My parents didn't actually think much of it until I decided to work there, but I changed their views on people with disabilities pretty fast."

The Dursley's laughed a little.

"So, tell us, Vernon." Mr. Henderson said as Harry walked down the stairs and entered the dining area where everyone was eating. "How did you... Ah, there he is, the Harry Potter we've heard so much about!"

"Hi." Harry said to the old man as he heard him getting up.

"Good evening to you, young man. Sharen's told us a great deal about you." Mr. Henderson responded, and sounding kinder than Harry had ever heard him sound when he spoke to him, Uncle Vernon said, "Come sit over here, Harry."

"So, what horrors has Sharen shared about me?" Harry asked with a grin as he sat down. Everyone laughed, the Dursley's a little forcefully.

"Oh, nothing too terrible." Mrs. Henderson responded. "Though I do understand you're quite the proficient individual."

"That's right." Harry said.

"Sadly, I had to teach you everything you know." Sharen said in a good natured tone of voice.

"Sharen's told us that, Harry, but we've always thought it was an over exaggeration. I'm curious, is that actually true, or have the Dursley's taught you acceptable socialization behaviors?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"Well, actually..." Harry began.

"We've taught him a lot of things." Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"I do believe I was asking Mr. Potter a question, Mr. Dursley." Mr. Henderson stated in a voice that was a bit cooler than usual.

Harry nervously cleared his throat as Aunt Petunia put a plate, knife, fork, and a few other things in front of him. He then said with his heart pounding, "Sharen taught me most things, but I've been taught a few things by the Dursley's."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Henderson asked. "I can't think of anything better to prove you're up to the task than to see how you treat those who can't see, for instance. Tell us, Harry, what have the Dursley's taught you to do?"

"I've learned how to clean things, dust, even a bit of gardening." Harry responded.

"Have you learned anything about cooking?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"Yeah, I have." Harry said. "But it was a friend of mine who actually helped me with that."

"A friend?" Mr. Henderson asked. "I'd like to meet this person."

"She's... Well, I think you'd find her a bit awkward to talk with." Harry explained.

"Would you like something to eat, Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked, she also using one of the kindest voices Harry had ever heard directed at him from her.

"Sure." Harry replied.

"So, Harry, what else have you been taught by the Dursley's?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"That's about it, really. My friend's helped me with everything else, making the bed, folding clothes, doing laundry, things like that. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wanted me to do them, so she helped me." Harry responded truthfully, realizing this dinner wasn't going to go how he'd thought it would.

"I've got to ask, then, because I'm curious. Why didn't your friend help you stop rocking and pressing your eyes?" Sharen asked. "Why was that task up to me?"

"I didn't want to stop doing that." Harry responded. "And the Dursley's... They just told me not to embarrass them in public, but they never really took me out anywhere until Sharen taught me to stop with my blindisms, as they're called."

"So your friend, she does what you want her to do, and teaches you the things you want to learn, then?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"Yeah, that's it, really." Harry responded. "Our relationship's different, very different than a lot of them."

"Now I'm curious." Sharen said. "I want to meet this friend of yours that I've never met."

"She's fairly reclusive." Uncle Vernon replied.

"Then she does live here?" Sharen asked.

"Yeah." Harry responded. "She's upstairs. Want me to call her down?"

"That's not necessary, Harry." Uncle Vernon responded. "It would just make things awkward. Trust me, everyone."

"I'd like to meet her." Mr. Henderson said. The others agreed, and Sharen asked, "If Vernon doesn't mind, would you call her down, Harry?"

"Sure." Harry responded. "May I, Uncle Vernon?"

"If they'd like to see her, sure." Uncle Vernon replied, though his voice was a little tenser than usual.

"Magic!" Harry called out. "Come down here, please!"

"That's a very unusual name." Sharen said, sounding very curious.

Harry heard Magic's footsteps, then Mr. Henderson said, "Good evening, Magic. And how are you tonight?"

This was about to get awkward, Harry realized.

"I am how Harry is, and Harry is well." Magic stated. As usual, she was straight forward and direct.

"So, we hear you've taught Harry a lot of things." Mrs. Henderson said as Magic sat on Harry's other side, in a chair Aunt Petunia pulled over for her. Harry now sat between Sharen and Magic, and Harry noted Mrs. Henderson's voice sounded a little awkward and somehow nervous.

"Harry can know everything I know." Magic stated. "His skills are mine, and my skills can become his with practice."

"So, you don't actually teach Harry, then. You do something, and he learns the skill because you did whatever it was?" Sharen asked.

"Yes." Magic stated.

"How does that work, Harry?" Sharen asked.

"It's..." Harry trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Is it hard to explain?" Sharen asked.

"You could say that." Harry responded.

"Why don't you give it a try, Magic. I'm very curious about this." Sharen replied.

Harry felt a bit of anxiety, and knew that if Magic explained it, not only would he be in a great deal of trouble, he'd be exposing the magical world to people who didn't know anything about it. He didn't want Magic to explain it.

"No." Magic stated simply, directly.

"No? Why not?" Sharen asked, and quite casually, stated the most unexpected statement. "I already know that Harry goes to Hogwarts. How much worse could it get?"

Harry felt the blood drain from his face as he gasped. Aunt Petunia dropped something that made a splash and rolled from the table, shattering on the floor. Uncle Vernon, apparently forgetting any sense of propriety for a moment, leapt up and shouted, "Boy, just what did..." He almost instantly trailed off and sat back down.

"So." Sharen stated in the coldest voice Harry had ever heard. "Even more truth comes out, now. You might as well tell us, Magic, we won't be surprised."

Harry was resigned, and allowed Magic to do whatever it was she wanted, tell them anything they asked.

"I'm Harry's magic, Magic. I will know all that he knows, and he can know all that I know, and copy all that I do, learn and practice to become proficient." Magic stated. Harry's heart pounded in his chest and his hands trembled. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but whatever it was, it probably wasn't going to be anything good.

"It's okay, Harry." Sharen said calmly, her voice gentle. "I'm a squib. Both of my parents are magical, and they've gone to Hogwarts before."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, if I rep..." Mrs. Henderson began to say, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had had enough.

"You are working in my company, higher than I am? You... Those people... That... How... I can't..." Uncle Vernon was so angry that he was spluttering, hardly able to speak his sentences in an eloquent manner.

"But you taught me things at a muggle school, Sharen." Harry said, surprised and completely shocked by the turn of events.

"Yes, I did." Sharen said as Harry felt a pulse of repairing magic and heard the glass come together. Now that he was paying attention, and actually thinking about what he could feel, he realized that Mr. and Mrs. Henderson were magical, but Sharen's power level was only slightly above that of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, so he wasn't surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why there, why not at a magical... I mean, why weren't you teaching somewhere else or doing something else?"

"Squibs are looked down upon in the magical world, and my parents, knowing that would happen to me when I failed to match with any wand, decided the perfect solution was to live as Muggles. They mostly do, but with a little magic here and there to help things along." Sharen stated. "And judging from the Dursley's attitudes, they don't much care for magic. It's no wonder you've been placed in a home where you aren't shown love or kindness."

"Indeed. I'm quite appalled at the state of events here." Mr. Henderson stated in a hard voice. "And I'll tell you as a matter of courtesy, Mr. Dursley, that I can have social workers here at any time to check up on how things are going, that I could even claim guardianship of Mr. Potter here, should we take this to court. I'm certain that even Harry would agree that you're far from suitable guardians. You haven't abused him so much, perhaps, but it's clear that you haven't shown him any love, either."

"I'd have to say yes on that one." Harry replied after a long moment of silence.

"You can't take him!" Aunt Petunia shouted quite suddenly.

"And just why is that, Mrs. Dursley?" Mrs. Henderson asked in an icy tone.

"Because he's a lot safer here than with you!" Aunt Petunia stated coldly.

"Something that we could very easily remedy with a Fidelius Charm, if we had to." Sharen stated coolly. "My parents are quite proficient in spell casting, and I'm certain we could make arrangements. Shall Harry's living conditions improve, or shall we pro..."

"You have no right to blackmail us into this!" Uncle Vernon bellowed in rage.

"We have every right!" Mr. Henderson shouted back. "Harry Potter is being neglected and isn't loved here, and I'm certain if we asked him, he'd much rather be anywhere but here!"

"Harry?" Sharen said after silence settled again. "Is that true?"

"For the summer, yes, I'd stay at Hogwarts if I could, or go to the Burrow. That's where the Weasley's live." Harry responded.

"I see." Sharen stated. "Well, I think it's settled, then. If you like, Harry, we'll get this taken care of in the Muggle court system. Not to worry, there will be a proxy to the Ministry of Magic in the court we go to, and I'm certain with information you could provide us, and evidence around the house such as lack of pictures denoting Harry and Magic haven't been included in any of the family events, we can easily claim guardianship of you if you want."

"You would do that for me?" Harry asked, feeling his throat closing and tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes, Harry. We would." Sharen responded kindly as she gently hugged him.

"Please." Harry whispered as he returned her embrace, feeling a great joy that finally, he'd be removed from the Dursley's unloving care.

"Don't you worry, Harry." Sharen said as she stroked his back, she also sounding near tears. "We'll get this settled, I promise you that." 


	19. Chapter 19

A.N.  
Try not to nitpick this court scene too much, which I doubt I was accurate on, regarding all the aspects of what happens in a court for guardianship of a child. What can I say, it's fan fiction. Read, and enjoy!

Chapter 19 The New Guardians and the New Protection

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, you stand charged with neglect in your care of Mr. Harry Potter, and have elected to defend yourselves. How do you plead?"

Harry swallowed nervously as he sat in the court room. It was smaller than he expected, and Sharen had explained to him that such a thing as a transfer of guardianship, especially in cases with strong evidence, didn't always require a large amount of people. The sound of the voice of the judge echoed around the room, which was the size of a small auditorium from the sound of it. Harry was sitting in one of the front row seats, and Mr. Henderson had told him to be prepared to come stand as a witness, as well as to answer questions about whether he actually wanted guardians other than the Dursley's. Magic was in the Henderson's vehicle, the windows cracked slightly as she read a book, as it would be too complicated to include her in the proceedings, especially with a situation where Muggles would be involved. Harry didn't mind that, though, and knew that if he had new Guardians, Magic would, as always, do as he wanted, and wouldn't mind him making decisions for her.

"We plead not guilty, your honor." Uncle Vernon said, which Harry was unsurprised about.

"Mrs. Rose Landry, you have evaluated the living conditions of Mr. Harry Potter. Have you reached a conclusion to present to this court?" The judge asked.

Rose Landry, Harry remembered, was quite tall and fit, not at all what he expected from a social worker. When he'd first shaken her hand and experienced the firm grip of her handshake, he'd originally thought she was some type of police officer. That had only been reinforced when she'd hugged him firmly, though he'd found the hug to be rather nice. During their talk for a few hours, Harry had determined that she was only twenty-three years old, younger than he'd expected. She was quite kind and gentle, though, despite how strong she was. She, as it turned out, worked for the Ministry of Magic, and unlike many other magical people, didn't go on about how famous he was. She seemed to react like he was any other ordinary case, something Harry had found quite refreshing.

"I have, your honor." Rose responded. Her voice, while still feminine, presented a person who was tough. Her tones, at the moment, were professional, but Harry had heard her talk to the Dursley's in a lower and colder voice, and to his amusement, had heard them cower in fear. "I believe the Dursley family is guilty of the charges as presented."

"We will take the pieces of evidence one at a time, then." The judge responded.

"First, there are no photos of Mr. Harry Potter anywhere within the Dursley home, indicating a possibility that he hasn't been included in any family events." Rose stated.

"Your defense, Mr. Dursley?" The judge asked.

"Harry doesn't like his picture being taken. He's never wanted to be included in any photos before. We simply were honoring his wish." Uncle Vernon responded.

"Miss Sharen Henderson?" The judge prompted.

"Harry has told me that he has never been included in any family pictures, and rarely joins in with any family activities. He's stated the Dursley's extreme reluctance to include him in any events, and that, rather than him not preferring pictures, the Dursley's make it a point not to include him in any pictures." Sharen said.

"That's not true at all." Uncle Vernon replied, Harry noticing in his tone that he was trying to either backtrack or cover up something. "Harry's a very troubled boy. We're simply trying to keep him comfortable. He can be rather violent."

"He doesn't seem particularly troubled at this moment." The judge said, Harry presuming he'd been examined.

"I have taken pictures of the house to show you that there are no photos of Harry anywhere in the home." Rose said, and Harry heard papers being flipped through. "As you'll see, the condition of Harry's room also indicates neglect, as there are no child's toys or anything he might have fun with."

"He doesn't like such things." Uncle Vernon said.

"He likes them." Sharen said. "Harry showed Rose and I a place that he hides things, a loose floorboard under the bed. He does so because he didn't want the Dursley's to take any of the toys he'd been able to gather, away from him."

"I see." The judge stated in a contemplating manner. "You seem upset, Mr. Dursley. Do you need a moment to take a break?"

"Not at all, your honor. I'm ready to continue if you are." Uncle Vernon said.

"Please present the next piece of evidence." The judge said.

"When I met Harry, I hugged him. I find that I can get a sense of what a child is like if I do, though it's not exactly procedure. I asked him first, of course, and even though he expected it and returned the hug, I noticed that he tensed up slightly. He confided in me that the Dursley's never hugged him, only pulled him into a corner, pushed him a little to get him going somewhere, but never showed any real sign of any physical affection." Rose explained.

"The boy requires a firm hand." Uncle Vernon stated in a determined voice. "He gets up to all sorts of trouble."

"Perhaps you could share some of these things that Mr. Harry Potter has been up to, which get him into so much trouble." The judge said.

"He steals from our son and torments him. He's always pinching him." Uncle Vernon said.

"Yeah, and I'm sick of it!" Dudley interjected, he also sitting in the front row next to Harry, though he hadn't done anything to him yet.

"I'm a fairly good judge of character, Mr. Dudley Dursley, and I believe you are the one who has experienced the most of the Dursley's loving care. Perhaps receiving just about everything you wanted?" The judge asked. Harry noted his professionalism, but also heard a bit of sarcasm in his voice as well.

Dudley didn't respond.

"Miss Sharen Henderson, what's your take on this evidence Rose has brought us?" The judge asked.

"Harry usually doesn't tense when I touch him, but he knows and trusts me. When I saw him and his Uncle interacting, Harry tensed whenever Vernon Dursley laid a hand on him, but not necessarily in a way that would indicate he might be hit or beaten, more in a way that he knew what was coming in terms of him getting into trouble, knew it was unjust, and wanted to be away from it but was resigned to dealing with it anyway." Sharen explained.

"All children do that. It's just the way they are." Uncle Vernon replied.

"Do you have any further evidence to present to us, Rose?" The judge asked.

"The condition of Harry's room in the photos, as you've already seen, will show you that Harry has never received anything new. The bed he sleeps on, which I tried out myself, is a rather uncomfortable one, full of hard springs, next to no padding in the mattress, and with thin, ragged sheets that would barely do anything to keep him warm on cold winter nights." Rose said.

"The boy doesn't want anything new, he likes what he has." Uncle Vernon stated.

"I've heard Harry talk about how uncomfortable his bed is before, and how he'd like a new one." Sharen explained. "He doesn't like it. In fact, about two years ago, he told me how his back was hurting because of laying on such a bed, and that the floor was more comfortable, or even padding the mattress with his blanket made a difference."

"Do you have any further evidence?" The judge asked.

"One final thing, your honor." Rose stated. "Any gift that Harry has received is something of a practical use, such as braille paper, an alarm clock, coat hangers, a ruler, a compass, etc. He receives one a year, either for Christmas or for his birthday, and has never celebrated either holiday. In short, he's never been given anything simply to have fun, or been allowed such a luxury unless the Dursley's can't get out of it."

"He likes to study and do hard work. He's a fine, upstanding boy who does a lot of hard work in his schooling." Uncle Vernon stated. "We encouraged it by giving him useful gifts like that."

"I've worked with Harry for many years on mobility, among other things. He deeply enjoys any time when we've gone to a restaurant and I've gotten him something as simple as a soft drink." Sharen said. "One could say by observing his reactions, that such things are rare treats that he doesn't have often at all."

"He doesn't want them." Uncle Vernon responded. "He likes his study time."

"I've given him days to play before in a park. The first time, he was brought to tears because I wouldn't let him go back when it was time to leave, and yelled at me that he hated me and would never ever talk to me again." Harry felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and guilt. "That reaction suggests someone who enjoyed the park a great deal, perhaps far more than any child normally would. He was angry because he knew he'd never be allowed such a thing at the Dursley's."

"Judging from my own observations of Mr. Harry Potter, I agree with Miss Sharen Henderson's conclusion." Rose said.

"Very well." The judge replied. "I've gathered a list of witnesses, a short list. I'd like to call Mr. Dudley Dursley to the stand."

Harry heard Dudley stand from the chair, which squeaked. His heavy footsteps walked over to where the witness stand was, then the judge had him swear an oath to tell the truth. Dudley did, and Sharen began the questioning.

"Dudley Dursley, how much do you get to eat every day?"

"As much as I want." Dudley replied.

"And what about Harry, has he been able to eat as much as he wants?" Sharen asked.

"Of course not." Dudley replied.

"And why is that?" Sharen asked.

"My dad says that..." Dudley began.

"Objection, your honor!" Uncle Vernon practically screamed.

"Overruled, continue." The judge stated firmly.

"Please answer my question. Why doesn't Harry get to eat all that he wants, Dudley?" Sharen asked kindly.

"Because my dad says that no good layabouts don't deserve money spent on them that doesn't have to be." Dudley replied. "He says that Potter's not starving and he's just fine with what he gets."

"Who gets the toys to have fun with, Dudley, yourself or Harry?" Sharen asked.

"I do. Potter doesn't deserve anything." Dudley replied.

"That's all, your honor." Sharen said.

"Do you wish to cross examine the witness, Mr. Dursley?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Uncle Vernon stated. "Dudley, my boy, don't we take care of Harry well?"

"Yeah." Dudley replied, and Harry could tell this was well rehearsed.

"And don't we give him everything he wants?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Yeah, we do." Dudley replied. "I've shared some of my toys with him before."

Only after they were smashed to pieces and I had to repair them, Harry thought to himself, though didn't feel bitter. Instead, he felt a joyful anticipation.

"I'm finished, your honor." Uncle Vernon said.

If that was all they could do, this wasn't going to last long, Harry thought.

"You may sit down, Mr. Dudley Dursley." The judge said.

Harry heard Dudley coming back toward where the two of them were sitting, and apparently, he couldn't resist kicking Harry quite hard in the shin. He didn't cry out, quite used to such pain. He only gasped a little, though remained sitting.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Rose asked, still sounding professional.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Harry responded.

"You're next, Mr. Harry Potter. Please come to the stand." The judge said.

Harry stood, walked forward toward where he'd heard Dudley standing, and stood where the witnesses would be. He felt a little nervous, but hopeful. The judge had him swear an oath like Dudley had, and once done, it was Uncle Vernon who began the questioning.

"Have we ever starved you, Harry?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"No." Harry responded.

"And have we given you everything you've needed?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Can you clarify that a bit?" Harry asked in return. "Needed for what, physical health, emotional health?"

"Both." Uncle Vernon responded. "Haven't you received everything you've needed to be happy?"

"No." Harry replied. "I haven't received kindness, or anything I'd consider loving care. It's been short..."

"That's good, I think." Uncle Vernon interrupted, sounding rather nervous.

After a few seconds of silence, the judge asked, "Have you any further questions, Mr. Dursley?"

"None, sir." Uncle Vernon responded.

"Miss Sharen Henderson?" The judge prompted.

"Harry, you said that you didn't receive everything you needed from the Dursley's. Could you clarify your answer for us, and tell us what you didn't receive from them that you needed in order to be happy?"

"Objection, your honor!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"One more outburst like that, Mr. Dursley, and I will rule in the favor of Miss Sharen Henderson being guardian, as she elected to do!" The judge replied in a loud, firm voice. "Objection overruled, answer the question Mr. Harry Potter."

"The Dursley's didn't show me any kindness. They were brusk with me, just taught me the bare essentials, and always sounded like they really didn't care about anything I told them, that they interacted with me because they had to, nothing more. I never even received a thank you for my work, or any sign of approval that would be considered normal. I knew I'd done something right because the Dursley's wouldn't say anything to me that I'd done anything wrong, it would just be silence or a little sound of acknowledgement. They never hugged me, only pulled me places or had me follow them. I was pushed from places when they took family pictures, like I wasn't really part of the family. And, when I wanted someone to hold me after a nightmare, they never would." Harry said, blinking tears of emotion from his eyes, he feeling the sad longing he'd felt in those times, but also grateful that Magic had always been there to hold him whenever he'd needed her.

"When was the first time you received any kindness from anyone?" Sharen asked.

"The first time I remember was with you, when you took me to the park and told me I could play. I wanted to stay there forever, and I felt like you were just like the Dursley's when you took me away from it, that anything good turned out to be something cruel and somewhere I couldn't stay." Harry responded.

"Dudley told us that you've received toys of his before. Were they in any useable condition?" Sharen asked.

"No. They were smashed to pieces.' Harry responded, and since it had eventually happened anyway, added truthfully, "I threw them away."

"I have no further questions." Sharen said.

"Very well." The judge said. "You may step down, Mr. Harry Potter, but please remain. We're about to put an end to these proceedings, and I suspect very quickly. Children aren't often asked for their input in court cases regarding guardianship, but I always include them in mine. Would you like Miss Sharen Henderson to be your guardian?"

"Yes, I would." Harry responded.

"All in favor of charging Mr. and Mrs. Dursley with neglectful child care toward Mr. Potter, and wish his guardianship to be immediately transferred to one Miss Sharen Henderson?" The judge asked. It took only moments before the judge said, "This will be placed on your permanent record, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, and you will no longer be allowed to care for Harry Potter. In addition, you will not be allowed to host him at your house without either Miss Sharen Henderson's presence, or the presence of someone she vouches for, or, in the case that Harry Potter is an adult. Dismissed."

"No!" Aunt Petunia screamed furiously as Harry, with tears of joy in his eyes, rushed toward Sharen who hugged him tight, Rose patting Harry's shoulder.

"I've got some papers to sign, but you're free to go with Rose." Sharen said. "She'll take you to our car. I'll be out in twenty minutes or so."

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you, Sharen." Harry said, overwhelmed and crying with joy.

After he took Rose's powerful, athletic arm, she led him from the court room in silence, then they walked through the parking lot toward the Henderson's car. After they reached it, Rose hugged Harry again.

"I'm happy for you, Harry, and I'll be filing the appropriate paperwork with the ministry. I'd expect Headmaster Dumbledore to show up to try and find you, since you told me he was the one who placed you with the Dursley's." Rose said.

"Yeah, he did, but I know why he did. Even so, I'm glad to be somewhere else." Harry replied. "And Sharen's told me that they've got plans to keep me safe."

"Good." Rose said. "I wish you luck, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry replied, then opened the left side door and climbed into the car, closing it behind him and buckling his seatbelt. "Well, Magic, we've got new Guardians."

"I'm always aware of you, and everything around you. Your statement was unnecessary." Magic stated. Harry grinned and clasped her left hand tightly, she returning his grip without emotion.

Harry rested his head on Magic's shoulder as he waited for Sharen to finish signing all the paperwork she needed to, and as he listened to the sounds around him, he thought he could hear Uncle Vernon's car tearing from the parking lot, something he sometimes did when he was enraged. He sighed with relief, glad the Dursley's didn't even know where Sharen's home was. It was some distance from Privet Drive, though was still in Surrey. Her address, from what she'd told him, was Number One, Westeria Lane, Nettlestone, Surrey. He was almost giddy with excitement, and couldn't stop grinning.

As Sharen and her parents got back in the car, Sharen in the back of the vehicle on the right side of Magic, she said, "We understand that safety is the first concern for you, Harry, given how famous you are, and I'd like to keep you informed as to exactly what we've put in place."

"Okay." Harry replied.

"My parents have already cast the Fidelius Charm on the location with the anticipation that you'd be moving in. Do you remember when I told you, Harry Potter is located at Number One, Westeria Lane?" Sharen asked.

"Yeah, and I said not yet, then you told me we'd be at Nettlestone, Surrey." Harry said.

"You needed that information to be included in the knowledge of the location. Otherwise, you'd walk past the house without even realizing it was there. I'm the secret keeper of your location, and now that you'll be living here for sure, my parents and I will be performing something called an unbreakable vow." Sharen said.

"What's that supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"We've set it up so that if I'm captured, and try to reveal the location to anyone who you haven't told me should know, I will be killed." Sharen stated.

"No." Harry replied. "I don't like people being magically bound, I don't want you to be magically bound, I don't want to be magically bound. I'd rather you give up the location before dying." Harry's voice was frantic.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Sharen asked. "Any way we do this, I'll need to be bound in some way. Do you have anything that's not as extreme as death?"

"I'll bind you." Harry said after a long moment of thought. "I don't like it, but I understand the need for secrecy. Magic, this is what I want you to do."

"Wait, can't you think what you want to her?" Sharen asked.

"Yes, but I want everyone to know, and approve this before we continue."

"Sharen was willing to go through death to keep you safe." Mr. Henderson said. "I'll be glad for anything else."

"As will I." Mrs. Henderson added.

"Okay. And you'll be fine with this?" Harry asked.

"Yes, whatever you've got planned, I'm fine with." Sharen responded.

"All right, but I'm still going to explain it. Magic, here's what I want. If I don't give Sharen permission to reveal the location in verbal form, me being there in person with her and her proving that it's me in any way she chooses, she won't be able to speak. If she tries, it'll leave her conscious mind like thoughts sometimes do that you're trying to say, and forget. If someone tries to go into her mind to get the information, they won't be able to retrieve it, other memories blocking their way. If someone tries to..." He shuddered at this idea of binding, but continued. "If someone tries to torture her to get the information, and there's any chance it might be revealed, the address will be wiped from her memory but the secret will still be in her. Is that all possible?"

"Yes." Magic stated as he felt a strange type of limiting, constricting magic enter Sharen from his flame, changing her mind and the little magic she had within her, and even slightly increasing it.

"Wow." Sharen said, sounding a little startled. "I felt like someone was squeezing my head and heart. That was odd."

"Do you feel okay now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I feel fine." Sharen replied. "And thanks for all that."

"No problem." Harry stated, feeling a little glum. It didn't last long, though, when he remembered Voldemort who would be out to kill him. He being in a location like this would be an advantage, and being hidden in such a way would ensure that Voldemort couldn't touch him. He took a breath and straightened up. "There's something I want to tell you, Sharen, and only you. I can't think of why I shouldn't trust you with it, since I trust you with my safety."

"When we get in, then you can tell me." Sharen said.

The drive only took about ten more minutes. Sharen, Magic and Harry exited the vehicle, and after Sharen's parents wished them all good luck, they drove off. Harry was led up a smooth driveway to a porch, and once up a few steps, was led into his new home. He was glad to leave the Dursley home behind and live here with Sharen, who was likely going to ensure he was well taken care of. As he stepped inside the warm house, he grinned, patted the pocket where his trunk, and therefore, all of his supplies were, and listened to Sharen close and lock the door.

"This is a key for you." She said, handing it to him.

"I'll keep it safe." Harry promised.

"Now, you said you had something important to tell me." Sharen said.

"Do you know who Voldemort is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do." Sharen replied. "Voldemort was a wizarding terrorist. I've seen some of his work, but I wasn't ever afraid to call him by his name."

"I respect you for that. Everyone else except Dumbledore and muggle-bourns are afraid to call him by his name. Oh, yeah, and Daphne Greengrass, a friend of mine at Hogwarts." Harry said. "Anyway, there's a prophecy that says I have to kill Voldemort, or he has to kill me."

"Oh." Sharen let out a deep sigh. "I almost expected something like that, to be honest, given all the concerns there were about your safety. But you can't be touched here."

"How are you going to get anything, mail and such?" Harry asked.

"I've already set mail up to be redirected to another location, where I'll go to pick it up." Sharen explained.

"What about people who know where you live?" Harry asked.

"I haven't given them the address after the charm was cast, and the nature of the Fidelius Charm will prevent them from retaining the knowledge. In short, they don't have it anymore. That's why it's one of the most difficult charms to cast, but my mother's a master at charm casting." Sharen explained. "How about we talk about something more cheerful. Want to know where you'll be sleeping?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied with a grin.

"It's a small house, only one level." Sharen said as she started walking through the small, open space they were in. Harry followed her into a hall and she opened a door on his left. "This will be your room, and mine is directly across from it. The bathroom is right in front of you."

"Sounds simple." Harry said as he turned left and stepped into the room.

"Magic, since you're Harry's magic, I don't have a problem with you staying in the same room as him." Sharen said. "Are you okay with that?"

"I do as Harry wishes." Magic stated.

"I know that, but are you fine with this arrangement, is it what you want?" Sharen asked.

"I want what Harry wants, and Harry wishes this." Magic stated.

"You aren't easy to talk to." Sharen remarked. "Okay, then. So, this is the layout of the room."

"That's okay, Sharen, I think I can get it. It doesn't seem too hard." Harry said as he found a wardrobe on the wall to his left, then moving along it, found a bed that felt like it would be more comfortable than what he'd had at the Dursley's house. At the head of the bed on the right side of the room when the door was behind him, he felt a small desk that would be good enough for him to use for performing his homework. The layout seemed a little odd, but he didn't mind it.

"There's some heavy drapes closed over the window right now, so you don't have to worry about anyone looking in here." Sharen said. "And if you ever need anything from me, even if it's the middle of the night, my room's right across from yours."

"Sharen, I'm curious, how am I going to receive mail from my friends?" Harry asked.

"It wouldn't be very secure for you to receive mail from anyone, and since the owls won't be able to see this place, you won't be able to receive mail in any traditional way." Sharen said. "But I do have a suggestion."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Magic." Sharen said simply.

Rather than ask her what she meant, Harry thought about her suggestion as he turned toward where Magic was standing.

"Can you find my friends as an owl would, and get mail from them?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Magic stated. Harry thought she might be able to do so, as they'd been around post owls when they delivered mail before. Magic had felt their magic as she always had, and as he'd been able to do, Harry could duplicate it. In addition to that, his magic and the Phoenix magic had been merged, and as far as he knew, a Phoenix could find anyone that they were familiar with.

"We'll have to figure out a way for you to deliver the mail without being caught." Harry said. "Maybe, if you appeared invisibly where they were, told them who it was, we could set up a schedule when you'd be able to appear in front of each of my friends."

"That's a good temporary solution, and it might work very well. But, perhaps one of your friends would have a more permanent solution for you." Sharen said.

"Daphne might." Harry responded. "She's spent a lot of time in the wizarding world like Ron, but she seems to know a lot, too. Magic, will you go and ask her?"

Harry felt Magic disappear, felt the great distance that she was from him, further than anything he'd ever felt before. It was uncomfortable, but nothing compared to feeling his flame of magic when it was frozen within him. As his stomach growled, Sharen said, "Guess you're hungry. Out your room to the right, then after you get out of the hallway, turn left. That's where our small little kitchen will be. I'll work on making us something."

"Okay." Harry said. "I can help if you want."

"I'm sure you can. If you like, why don't you show me those cooking skills of yours." Sharen said.

"Sure." Harry replied. "I'm curious about something, though." He spoke as he walked toward the kitchen.

"What's that?" Sharen asked.

"Why did your parents, who are completely magical, want to live as Muggles? You sort of explained it at the Dursley's, but I didn't really understand it."

"First, you'll want to realize that squibs are looked down upon in the magical community. These are people who are born from two parents who are magical, but aren't magical themselves. Us squibs have just enough magic to see magical things, and be considered a magical person, but we can't use a wand or perform any magic ourselves. This makes squibs outcasts, people don't like to talk about them." Sharen said.

"But, you grew up in the magical world at first, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, until I was about four. My parents noticed that, even when I picked up one of their wands, I couldn't perform any sort of accidental magic, and didn't do so without a wand, even when I got really frustrated. This isn't a normal occurrence for children, so they got me checked out by a healer, someone who's similar to a muggle Doctor, though the magical community finds healers to be far less bloody and savage in their methods. They apparently think Muggle Doctors slice people up and put them back together again like a puzzle." Sharen let out a sigh as Harry looked through the cupboards of the small kitchen. "Anyway, the healer pronounced that I was a squib. My parents told me about how squibs were viewed in the magical world, and they said I'd be much better off living as a muggle, someone who didn't have magic. We'd interacted with such people before, and my parents didn't care who they were like some magical people do. People are people, they said, and shouldn't be looked down upon because they couldn't do one thing or another. So, we moved into a muggle home, my parents avidly studied everything about Muggles to learn all that they could, took a muggle job and did it surprisingly well, and eventually, got high up in your Uncle's drilling company while I, worked for the public schools working with people who have disabilities such as yourself and your blindness."

"And now you're back in the magical world because of me." Harry said.

"No, not because of you." Sharen replied. "Because I love you, and have since I learned about that horrible environment you've been subject to. That, actually, was part of the reason my parents got a job in your Uncle's company. I didn't want to get your hopes up, but for about seven years we've been planning a way to get you out of there. My parents needed to get some influence before they could do anything with any sort of success. I'm only sorry we couldn't do it sooner."

"Well I'm glad you did, I'm glad you're my guardian now." Harry said, blinking some tears from his eyes. "And I won't let you down."

"Harry, you could never let me down." Sharen said with a chuckle. "Disappoint me, perhaps, make me angry, yes. But I'll never stop loving you."

"That's... That's good." Harry said, trying not to cry. He cleared his throat as he put a frying pan on the stove, then said, "What would you like?"

"Surprise me." Sharen said with a grin. "I want to see how good you are at this."

"You're going to be watching me, then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course." Sharen responded. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry felt Magic reappear in the kitchen behind him, then she said, "Daphne and Professor McGonagall have a solution, a magical postal box that can strip letters of any harmful curses or hexes, remove any type of transportation magic, which they gave a Portkey as an example for, and can redirect owls to place the letters in the box on the other end of the system that will transport them to the one linked to it."

"So, if I have one of these, when owls send me a letter, it'll go to one box, then appear in mine?" Harry asked.

"Yes.' Magic stated. "You may set it up for the reverse as well. This is ten galleons a month, and can be linked to your Gringotts account."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Harry remarked.

"No, not at all." Sharen said. "Where can we get these?"

"In Diagon Alley's postal service store." Magic replied.

"Well, Harry, we'll have to take a little trip there, I suppose." Sharen said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry replied, glad he'd have his own guardian with him when he went. "I've got another question, something you said about your parents in Uncle Vernon's drilling company. Why did they need to work there?"

"Well, if we couldn't obtain guardianship of you in the court, then my father was going to have Uncle Vernon fired from his own company. That's why he needed to be in a higher position than he was." Sharen said. Harry chuckled at that.

"Nice." He said. "I wouldn't have thought about that."

"We've had a long time to think about exactly how to get you away from there." Sharen said. "Given that you're Harry Potter, a very famous wizard, it made things a bit more complicated. We needed to make sure to do things right."

"What do you think would have happened if Uncle Vernon had been fired from his company, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Sharen replied. "But my father told me that, should he be fired, he'd see to it that it would be very difficult for Vernon Dursley to obtain a job again. Unless, of course, he let me become your guardian."

"Why you, why not your parents?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry, I care for you deeply. I know you, and you know me. You can't say the same for my parents, though they're nice people." Sharen said.

"I suppose not." Harry responded.

"Right, then." Sharen said, clapping her hands. "Let's see what cooking skills you've got!"

As Harry cooked, Sharen watched him and gave him a few tips on things he could do better, just as she always had with anything else. As a result, his meal was a little better than it usually was, and when he finished, Sharen had set the table for three, not knowing if Magic ate or not. Harry was glad about that, and told her that Magic did eat with him, which Sharen accepted without an issue. It was nice to sit and eat with someone who cared, someone who was also his guardian, Harry thought to himself as the three of them ate and talked with one another in their small little home.

Harry slept better that night than he ever had before, and experienced no dreams that he could remember. Magic sat in a chair she'd created while he slept, and when he woke and checked the time, he realized it was eight in the morning. He could hear someone humming and moving about outside his room, recognizing Sharen's voice, she sounding cheerful. Harry climbed from the bed and stretched, and as he moved toward the door, Magic followed. He found Sharen in the kitchen, and as Harry entered, she said cheerfully, "Good morning, Harry!"

"Hi." Harry responded.

"I wondered if you could help me with a bit of a problem I'm having." She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You might have noticed, but the power here has been fluctuating a bit. I didn't think about magic interfering with the electricity and various objects around the house here, though we don't have enough magical wards or protections to cause any damage to anything just yet." Sharen explained. "Since you told me you could feel magic, could you try and figure out what's causing the interference, maybe shield the electronics here?"

"Magic, see what you can do." Harry said. "And I could make sure nothing breaks, either, so we won't have to call in any Muggles to fix things."

"That would be grand." Sharen replied cheerfully. "I knew I wouldn't regret having you around, you're just full of all sorts of goodies!"

Harry laughed at her antics as Magic moved around the house. Harry could feel some type of magic from his flame as she shielded the electronics, cables, and other things in the house against what he presumed was magical interference. Since he hadn't known about that before he'd obtained his magical talking watch, he hadn't been able to shield it from anything like that then, though found his magical watch to be far superior to his talking watch in many ways. He felt Magic going outside, felt her shielding the power lines and strengthening them against any damage that could be caused, just as she'd done with the rest of the house. Sharen said, "That's done it, the lights are actually working properly now."

"Complete." Magic stated as she reappeared back in the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Sharen said, and Harry heard them hug. "No, no, Magic, you've got to loosen your arms up... No, not like that, don't be so tense and precise..."

"I've tried all that, she doesn't know what to do without a precise example. She can emulate other people's style of hugging, but I always wanted her to learn her own, and I like her unemotional hugs, they're all Magic." Harry said. "Just like her talking, and I'm told her facial expression, the way she moves, it's Magic's way."

"If you say so." Sharen replied, though still sounded happy. "So, what would you like to do today, Harry, explore the house, go to Diagon Alley and get those postal boxes set up? I'd love to receive the Daily Prophet again, and I'll have to set up a monthly subscription for it, not a big deal."

"Let's go to Diagon Alley." Harry said. "I want to be in contact with my friends. Oh... By the way, do you have a phone number here?"

"I do. But don't worry, it can't be traced with the Fidelius Charm here." Sharen responded. "I assume you want to call one of your friends?"

"Yeah. Hermione." Harry replied. "She's one of my best friends."

"That's what they all say, then before you know it, you're married." Sharen said, then laughed as he blushed. "Just joking, Harry."

Harry picked up the phone after he finished eating, dialed Hermione's number, and waited, hearing the phone ringing. It wasn't long until it was answered.

"Granger residence." He heard the familiar voice of Hermione say.

"It's Harry, Hermione." He responded. "How are you?"

"I'm doing really good." Hermione responded. "I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me."

"Since the Dursley's aren't my Guardians anymore, that's not an issue." Harry replied.

"The Dursley's aren't your Guardians?" Hermione asked. "What..."

"Hermione!" Harry heard her mother call.

"Listen, I've got to go, we're about to leave." Hermione said. "But I want to hear all about it when I come to Hogwarts!"

"Okay." Harry said with amusement, then heard her hang up, obviously in quite a hurry.

"That didn't last as long as I thought it would." Sharen said as Harry hung the phone up.

"She's going on some vacation. I forgot about that." Harry said. "Unless she didn't tell me she was, but I thought she had."

"Ah." Sharen responded. "So, then, ready to go?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"No you aren't. You need to get dressed for the day." Sharen explained. "And so do I. Twenty minutes, and we can go."

"Okay." Harry said.

Once they were at Diagon Alley, and Harry had retrieved the money he needed as well as an authorized account statement from Gringotts, which would allow him to link a subscription of any amount with the postal service, Harry insisted on paying for Sharen's box along with his own. Sharen thanked him for his willingness to do something like that for her, and to his surprise, left it at that. Twenty galleons a month would be coming from his vault for the postal boxes, and once they were linked, Harry tested them by sending out some letters to Professor McGonagall and Daphne, thanking them for their suggestion, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid to see what they were up to, and Professor Dumbledore, to let him know that he was quite safe with his new guardian. After he placed the letters in the box, they vanished, presumably appearing in the other box which was in the postal service store. He felt a little uneasy at trusting other people with his mail, but knew it would be worth it if he could receive letters when he was at Sharen's house. He enjoyed feeling how the magic worked, and while he went to Hogwarts, would disconnect his box from the network so he could receive mail from the owls like everyone else. He was looking forward to the letters and packages he'd receive from his friends, especially around his birthday. While he'd never received anything from them yet, he wouldn't at all be surprised if he did. Currently, he was in his room after his trip to Diagon Alley, working freely on his homework without being in his trunk's apartment. He wasn't sure what Sharen was doing, but knew that she'd be glad to see him studying. His plan was to complete his work before enjoying the rest of the summer, and Sharen thought it a good one. It took him a week, but finally, he was free to enjoy the rest of the summer with no homework left to do, and no worries. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 The Birthday and the Convict

So far, Harry had enjoyed his best summer, in some ways, even better than what he'd had at the Burrow. While it was fantastic at the Weasley's home, and Mrs. Weasley was kind and what a mother should be, Harry had also found her a bit smothering at times, though he hadn't said anything to her about it. Sharen, on the other hand, was just as kind as Mrs. Weasley, but without any preconceived notions about what he could and couldn't do. She always encouraged him to try and figure things out first, then if he needed help, to come to her, show her his problem, and go from there. Sharen was an attentive teacher as she'd always been, but now that she was his guardian, she hugged him more, ruffled his hair, seemed to enjoy making meals for him, and would even play with him in the park. While they were out, Sharen had suggested to Harry that Magic wear casual muggle clothes rather than the robe she'd always warn. It was a simple matter for Magic to change her clothes to something that was more suitable, and while Harry and Sharen ran around and climbed on the playground's items, Magic would methodically and systematically examine everything before proceeding, in the most efficient way, to go down the slide, swing across the monkey bars, or build something out of sand. It was her way, though, and Harry loved it.

What he enjoyed most about the park was the swing, though Sharen didn't swing as much as he did. They had made his being in the park an all day event once, and by the end, Harry was happier than he'd been in a long time. As a result of Harry spending so much time outside, he had gained a bit of a tan, from what Sharen had told him. Magic's skin hadn't changed at all, Sharen only putting sunscreen on her for appearances.

Harry woke up on the morning of his birthday content and happy, feeling more confident than ever, and hopeful that his longing for a normal birthday would come to pass. He felt most secure when he was in his house with Sharen, perhaps due to the magic that hid them, which was strong and spoke of being unable to find the hidden property. As with everything else, Harry was fairly certain he could duplicate the magic, even to hide himself and Magic if he wanted, though he didn't know what the result might be. When he'd thought about it and made to experiment, he'd received a warning, as he had with other forms of magic. It wasn't a warning of danger, though, but one of loss, strong loss. He decided not to try that experiment and left it be.

It was strangely quiet in the house, Harry realized. He'd heard movement the previous night, but now, during the morning when he'd usually hear sound, he heard nothing. He checked his watch, realizing it was eight o'clock. After dressing for the day, he left his room and carefully moved toward the kitchen, listening for any sound at all. He heard nothing, but knew he wasn't in any danger. Magic was behind him as he slowly entered the kitchen, turning his head and moving toward the table. When he reached it and had a hand on his chair, Sharen shouted loudly, "Happy thirteenth, Harry!"

Harry jumped and felt his heart pounding as Sharen laughed joyfully. She often did things strange like that, though never anything quite that extreme before. Mostly, it was something as odd as skipping around the table like a child while she sang some song she'd made up about them going to the park together and having fun, fun, fun. Breathing deeply and calming down, Harry sat down, then started to grin.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"All that are your presents from your friends, and me, your family. My parents sent you something as well." Sharen replied. "Oh, and I believe there's a Hogwarts letter in there for you, too."

"Cool." Harry responded, pulling one of the packages toward him.

After opening it, Harry felt two pieces of paper, and another package. Sharen came over to him and took the papers from him, which weren't in braille.

"There's a letter and what looks like a clipping from the Daily Prophet here." She said.

"What's the letter say?" Harry asked.

"Dear Harry, Happy birthday! I heard that you're with a new guardian now that's better than the Dursley's were, so I hope things are going well! It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff. I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year. We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there? Try and come to London. PS. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week." Sharen read.

"And what about that clipping?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes, I remember reading about this." Sharen responded with a grin. "Okay, it says this. Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Pries. Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend." Sharen paused, then added, "There's a picture, too. It looks like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and her entire family. In the middle is a boy with a rat on his shoulder."

"Ron, and the rat's name is Scabbers." Harry said with a smile.

"What's that there, then?" Sharen asked as Harry unwrapped it.

"Looks like a spinning top." Harry said.

"There's another note here." She said, Harry handing it to her. "Looks like it's from your friend. It says this. Harry, this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup. Bye." Sharen got a bit of a chuckle out of that, then said, "Fred and George are pranksters, are they?"

"Yeah, they are." Harry replied as he placed the Pocket Sneakoscope on the table where it remained still and perfectly balanced on its point.

"That's cool!" Sharen said cheerfully and with excitement in her voice. "Now open this one, Harry!"

"Who's more excited about this birthday, you or me?" Harry asked, grinning, and he suspected Sharen was as well.

"Me!" She replied in a resolute voice.

Harry unwrapped the present Hermione had given him, the birthday card in braille. The letter was also in braille as well, and he felt something that looked like a book.

"Read it to me!" Sharen said. "I want to hear what your friend Hermione has to say!"

"Okay." Harry said with a bit of a chuckle. He opened the letter. "Dear Harry and Magic. Hey, it's to you, too, Magic! What do you think of that?"

"You're happy." Magic stated in response.

"Oh, you're hopeless." Sharen stated. "Go on, Harry."

"Okay." Harry said. "I hope you're new guardian's treating you well and that you're having a great time. Ron told me as well, and I'm glad you're away from the tender care of the Dursley's. I guess she meant that sarcastically, their care was anything but tender."

"You've got that right." Sharen said.

"I'm on holiday in France at the moment, and was able to find a postal service to use that would send wizarding items. I was so glad about that and worried that they might open it at customs, finding that was like a gold mine! I bought your present by owl order and I thought you might like it! Did you hear about Ron's family a week ago? He's in Egypt in case you didn't know, and I bet he's learning loads. I'm so jealous and I wish I could be there. The ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating. There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long, it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for. Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your new guardian let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first! Love from, Hermione. P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it." Harry chuckled a bit.

"So, what is it, what did she get you?" Sharen asked.

Harry tore away the paper and read the title of the book that she'd obtained for him. He blinked tears from his eyes and could feel himself about to cry.

"What is it?" Sharen asked.

Trembling, Harry read, "It's a book called, Quidditch for the Disabled, by Richard Jenson. I've always wanted to fly, maybe even play Quidditch, maybe I can now."

"That's fantastic, Harry." Sharen said. "Now, this one, this one!" Sharen pushed a small package into his hands and he opened it, reading the card to himself. It was from Sharen, and it was a globe of some kind. When it was in his hands, Harry's world changed and he felt like he was back in the park ready to jump off the swing.

"Catch me, Magic!" Harry shouted, as if the scene wasn't under his control.

He felt his heart pound as he jumped from the swing, feeling himself land in Magic's strong arms, then was placed on his feet. The view faded and he found himself sitting back in the chair, a wide grin on his face. It had been a little unnerving at first, but he loved it.

"It's better than a picture." Sharen said, sounding quite convinced. "I hope you like it."

"I love it." Harry said. "Thanks." He was almost brought to tears from the strength of his joy again, and Sharen put an arm briefly around him and patted his shoulder.

Harry grabbed another small package and opened it. It was from Angela Turner, he realized, and was a paper a little smaller than the page in a print book.

"What's that?" Sharen asked as Harry opened the card.

"Listen." Harry said. "I expected this earlier, but anyway. Dear Harry, Happy birthday from Angela Turner! I thought you might like this birthday gift, and I'm sorry for not getting this to you sooner, but we had to work out a couple problems with the design. We've included something else as well, that you can put on the bottom of your Brailler. It'll melt into it, but don't worry, it's all part of the new process that should allow you to write and read anything in print using the Brailler. The paper can be used for reading only, and to advance the display when you've reached the end, touch the raised circle in the lower right corner. To move the display back, touch the circle in the lower left hand corner. Both should work very well, and be sure to let me know if there are any problems. Best wishes."

Harry took out a small, flat piece of plastic that he put on top of the paper for now, then grabbed another package from Daphne. Pulling it open, he read the short card.

"Well, she got me some chocolate frogs, I guess she wasn't quite sure what to get me this year and sent me this as a sign of her friendship." Harry said.

"I love those things." Sharen said.

"So do I." Harry responded.

"You'd better be careful with this last one." Sharen said. "It almost looks like it's struggling to get out."

"Here, Magic, you unwrap it." Harry said.

Magic took hold of the wrapping paper and ripped it off, then Harry heard a loud snapping sound, and could hear pages being turned along with it. It only lasted moments, though, before Magic somehow stopped it.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"A book." Magic responded. "I'm holding it shut and it's unable to move."

"Let me feel that a sec." Harry said as he reached out, touching the book and curiously running his fingers down the spine, though it felt like any other book he'd had before. Clearly, however, it wasn't.

"It has gone still." Magic stated.

Harry opened the book, but couldn't read it at all.

"I'm going to need this one translated." Harry said. "Magic, can you copy the book, make a translated version of it?"

"Yes." Magic stated, then Harry felt something heavy in his lap and lifted it up, feeling the same type of book, but in braille this time.

"The Monster Book of Monsters." Harry said. "We'll have to bind the print copy shut somehow."

"I have." Magic replied as Harry heard it close. "The animation is not in your copy."

"Good." Harry said. "I'm glad about that. So, anything else here?"

"That's all. Oh, except this." Sharen said, then he heard her walk across the kitchen, pick something up, then put it down in front of him. Harry could feel heat coming from it, smelling something burning.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Haven't you ever blown out candles on a cake?" Sharen asked, then quickly said, "Never mind, you haven't. Well, it's a cake with candles in it. A chocolate cake. I thought you might like it. There's thirteen candles on the cake, and traditionally, one silently wishes for something and blows out the candles. Go on, Magic, go on, next to Harry." Sharen sounded excited, and Harry felt Magic stand next to him before she put the Monster Book of Monsters down on a chair.

"I don't have anything to wish for, I have everything I could want." Harry said, then took a deep breath. Together, Harry and Magic blew out the candles, Harry smelling smoke that he guessed came from the candles a few seconds after he finished. Harry heard Sharen taking some pictures, then heard her put down the camera.

"Ready to try some of your cake?" She asked cheerfully. "I know I am."

"Yeah." He replied.

"Okay, then." Sharen said. "I know how you have trouble cutting things up, so would you like me to cut the cake for you?"

"Yes, please." Harry replied.

"Today's your day, Harry." Sharen replied as he heard her cutting the cake and tossing the candles.

"And it's the best birthday I've ever had." Harry said, then heard a soft ping from one of the mail boxes.

"That'll be mine." Sharen said, going over to it. "Looks like it's the Daily Prophet."

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it seems so." Sharen responded thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he heard Magic continuing to finish cutting the cake.

"It'll put a dampener on things if I read it." Sharen warned.

"Nothing could do that." Harry responded.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sharen replied. "This just might."

"Tell me." Harry said. "Please."

"Mass Murderer Breaks Out From Azkaban Prison. For the first time in the history of Azkaban, one of the most infamous murderers in the wizarding world, Sirius Black, has escaped from Azkaban early this morning. Black, responsible for the murder of thirteen people thirteen years ago, is now suspected to be at large. Twelve Muggles and one magical, named Peter Pettigrew, were killed in the single curse that Black fired from his wand. Black, known to be Harry Potter's godfather, not only betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but is also known to be one of his most devout supporters. Suspicions that Black is out to kill Harry Potter this year at Hogwarts school have arisen due to his mad mumblings of, "He's at Hogwarts." The reports of his mutterings in his sleep came from the Dementors patrolling the prison, and it is believed that Black's goal for killing Potter is to bring He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back to life. For more information on Black's involvement with the potters, turn to page three. For Black's history, turn to page five." Sharen paused as Harry felt a vague sort of shock, and a tight ball of fury within him. "There's a picture of him, too, white, waxy skin stretched over his bones, gray eyes blinking slowly, and no expression. He's got long, matted hair, and looks generally unkempt."

"You're right." Harry said with a sigh. "Guess there are some things that can put a dampener on fun."

"Yes, but remember, we're quite safe here." Sharen said. "And, with Magic, you've proven yourself capable of keeping yourself safe very effectively at Hogwarts."

"Killing changes the soul forever." Magic stated. "It's unwise to kill Sirius Black. I recommend you avoid killing Sirius Black. Bring him to the authorities, you are capable of this."

"Harry, were you really thinking about that?" Sharen asked.

"He betrayed my parents, got them killed!" Harry shouted furiously. "He told Voldemort about me, where my parents were!"

"It says here that the Potters came to know about you from Black, and Peter Pettigrew is considered a hero for alerting the public to Black's betrayal." Sharen said.

"I want to be alone with Magic." Harry stated angrily, yanked his cane from his cane holder, and stormed toward the front door. Sharen didn't stop him, and Harry stormed down the driveway after slamming the door behind he and Magic.

He was glad Magic couldn't feel pain, and couldn't be physically injured as he moved quickly down the sidewalk, Magic on his left, he clutching her hand so tightly that any human probably would have been in a great deal of pain, but that wasn't on his mind. Sirius Black's betrayal was, that he sold his parents out to Voldemort, and if he hadn't, he would still have a family. It was because of Black that he'd lost his parents, and because of Black that his mother had to sacrifice herself in the first place. His grip on Magic's hand tightened in his anger and he heard his own pulse as his heart pounded hard. Storming around looking angry didn't do anything to resolve his anger, though, and as he thought about killing Black and getting revenge, he knew that was the only way to get justice. He stormed toward the park as he thought about how satisfying it would be to make him pay for everything he did, but realized that it wouldn't bring back his parents. He sat down on a bench, still clutching Magic's hand, and thought, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to do, how he wanted to proceed. It was about ten minutes later when he finally realized he was actually considering ending a person's life, and that in doing so, he wasn't going to bring back his parents or change anything that had happened. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he released Magic's hand, and quiet sobs escaped his throat. His head was down as he cried, but someone noticed him. He didn't take notice of the quick footsteps coming toward him, but he noticed when he felt small hands on his knees.

"Are you sad too?" Harry swallowed when he heard the voice of the child who had approached him bravely. He put his hands on the child's smaller ones and rose his head.

"Yeah." He said. "Yeah, I'm sad too."

"Why?" The child asked.

"Because... The man that betrayed my... He told a very bad man about my parents, and that's why they're dead. And I didn't know about it until... Well, about a half hour ago." Harry's voice trembled with his sadness and grief.

"My daddy died a month ago." The child said. "And I was angry for a while, now I'm sad because he won't ever come back."

"Yeah." Harry said. "You can't bring back anyone who's been killed, dead, they're never going to come back."

"Were you mad too?" The child asked.

"For a bit, but then I realized that nothing I did would change anything at all." Harry responded. "I... I don't know what to do."

"The very bad man's the one who got rid of your parents?" The child asked.

"Yeah. And the other one, who escaped from prison, just told the bad man where to find them." Harry said. "He betrayed them."

"I think you need a hug." The child said, and Harry didn't do anything to stop the small person when they climbed on him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the child in return, then heard her say, "I'm Stacey. Who are you?"

"Harry." He responded.

"Want to play?" Stacey asked.

"Sure." Harry replied, sniffing. "Yeah, sure."

Stacey climbed off of him and ran through the sand. Harry stood with a sigh and followed, thinking that no amount of playing would ever put an end to the pain he was feeling at Sirius Black's betrayal. His death at his hands would only replace the pain he felt with that of ending a life, becoming a murderer. Magic didn't recommend him killing Sirius Black, Harry remembered as Stacey climbed up a tunnel and called, "Bet you can't catch me!" No, Harry thought. He wouldn't kill Sirius Black. He felt his flame of magic touch him, grow closer to him, seem to wrap around him in a soothing way, not unlike the manner in which hearing phoenix song had. That must be from his magic merging with Athis, he thought to himself, feeling more content as he followed Stacey.

He enjoyed playing with Stacey in the park for about a half hour before her mother called her to go back home. Harry then got on one of the swings and enjoyed the soothing motion, thought about Sirius Black, and decided it wouldn't be worth it to even try and find him. After he leapt off the swing, he went back to his house with Magic. After he closed the door and entered the kitchen, Sharen asked with a calm he was surprised about, "Have you decided what you're going to do about Sirius Black?"

"Nothing." Harry responded with a sigh. "I'm not even going to try and find him."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sharen said. "So. Are you ready to try this cake of yours, then?"

"Sure." Harry replied.

The chocolate cake, being the only cake that he'd ever had, was the best he'd ever tasted. Sharen seemed to enjoy watching him go through it, and once he finished what he wanted, Sharen also having some, and Magic finishing off the rest, they went shopping in Diagon Alley. The first place Harry went after Gringotts was Specialty Magical Needs. As usual, the bell rang when he entered, and Sharen gazed around the shop with wonder.

"I didn't know the wizarding world had all this for people like you, or people with other disabilities." She said.

Harry heard a strange humming sound that was coming from the back of the store and getting closer, then heard Turner's familiar voice.

"I hope this will work for you, Vance."

"It should do nicely, if it navigates stairs and other obstacles as well as it did in your little demo." The man named Vance replied, his voice sounding a little gruff.

"I'm glad to hear that." Turner sounded happy to help, then Harry heard the humming sound pass him. Once the door closed, Turner said, "Harry! How can I help you?"

"I was curious about my trunk, here." He said, placing it on the counter. "I wondered if there are other security features than just using a lock."

"Ah." Turner replied. "I thought you'd ask about something like that. We can upgrade its security, yes. We'll need a drop of your blood, and your magical signature."

"Magical signature?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She replied. "It's like a fingerprint, but it identifies only you."

"Oh." He said. "Well, it might identify Magic here, too."

"Why?" Turner asked.

"She's my magic." Harry replied.

"Well, that'll be perfect, then." She said. "Just one moment while I get Anastasia to perform the charms."

As Harry heard Turner heading into the back room of the shop, Sharen asked, "You seemed to know Anastasia."

"If it's the same person that read me my exams for the last school year, I know her." Harry replied.

It didn't take them long to come back, and Harry heard Anastasia's familiar voice as she said, "So, you just can't have enough of me."

"I had to find you and see where you were working, Anny." Harry grinned.

"I get enough of being called Anny by my sister, thanks." Anastasia responded. "So, upgrading your trunk's security, are you?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Okay, then, that should be easy. It can be shrunk for this, it doesn't matter."

"Okay." Harry replied.

"Do you have the keys with you?" Anastasia asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Okay." She replied as he put them on the counter. "Put out your hand. This may hurt a bit."

Harry put out his hand and felt something prick his finger. He flinched a little, then felt Anastasia's healing magic wash over his finger, healing it. He next felt an unfamiliar type of magic as she tapped his hand, then he heard her wand tap the keys, then the lock of the trunk. He felt the magic connect them all together, then settle into a stable pattern.

"There you are." She said. "Would you like to test this, young lady? I assume you're with Harry."

"Sure." Sharen said. "And I'm Sharen, I'm actually Harry's guardian."

"Oh, yes, I remember reading about that." Anastasia replied. "The Dursley's weren't good guardians, I take it?"

"No." Harry responded.

"So, the lock's a little small." Sharen said.

"Try pressing the circle on the top to unshrink it. You shouldn't be able to." Anastasia said.

"Nothing." Sharen replied after a moment.

"Good." Anastasia responded. "Harry?"

Harry unshrunk the trunk successfully, Sharen attempted to unlock it without success, and Harry managed to unlock the trunk without a problem. Just as he thought, Magic was able to shrink the trunk, and Turner said, "Perfect. That'll be four galleons, Harry."

"Okay, here you are." Harry said after he retrieved the appropriate amount. "There's one other thing, too."

"And what's that?" Turner asked.

"I wondered if there are any accommodations for playing Quidditch." Harry said.

"There are, and accommodations for flying in general on a broom." Turner responded. "We've been able to make flying fully accessible to the blind, and believe me, it wasn't easy, but we were able to make significant modifications. There are spells to tell you your altitude using vibrations, pinging sounds for objects around you, a bumper spell to prevent you from slamming into objects or the ground, spells that will stop you from sliding or falling from the broom, and a host of spells for Quidditch players, including ones that will alert you of the various different balls with different tones. We'll even add a braille compass that can clip to the broom so you know what direction you're going, and if you want to continue in a specific direction, you can activate that with the compass and the broom will stay flying in a straight line."

"Really?" Harry asked with a wide grin. "I'd love to fly! When can I get a broom that's got all that?"

"We've done some preliminary work on some brooms, but we haven't done anything for the Firebolt just yet. I'd say you can get it by tomorrow." Turner responded. "It's two-hundred galleons for the Nimbus Two Thousand and One if that's the one you'd like."

"I would." Harry said, still grinning. He announced the amount and poured it on to the counter, where Harry heard Turner sweeping the coins into a drawer.

"And, your usual boxes of paper, you'll need, I suppose?" She asked.

"Yep." He responded.

"I'll throw those in for free this time, since it's your birthday." She said, and Harry heard someone else place them on the counter.

"Magic, go ahead and put those where they need to go." Harry said, and he heard the sound reflecting off of them stop, indicating that they'd vanished.

"Wow." Anastasia said. "I didn't know she was that good at performing magic. Wait a minute, how'd she bypass the security spells?"

"She's my magic." Harry explained. "She registers as me."

"Strange." Anastasia responded. "Well, if that's the case, I've done my job right."

"Yeah, you have. Don't worry." Harry said, grinning. "Well, I'll be back to pick up the broom and its accessories tomorrow, then."

"I'll expect you." Turner said. "Good day, Harry, Sharen, and Magic."

"To you as well." Sharen responded.

"See you tomorrow, Harry." Anastasia said. "And possibly both of you as well."

"I'll be with him, so will Magic." Sharen said.

"Good, then." Anastasia responded, Harry hearing her heading into the back of the shop with Turner, the three of them leaving.

Harry could hardly wait to try out his new broom when he picked it up the next day. Unfortunately, he was limited to reading its instruction manual, memorizing it as he read it over and over again. Sharen, at his request, was allowing him to go to Diagon Alley to see his friends near the end of August, and from there, he was going to Hogwarts. After he confirmed the date with his friends, Harry and Sharen exchanged their goodbyes and a hug that lasted a few minutes on the last day of August.

"You be careful, Harry. And I want to hear about what you're up to, so write me." Sharen said.

"I will." Harry responded as he walked over to his post box, disabling it before he left.

"Good." She said. "You have a good day, then, and a good school year unless you want to come back for Christmas."

"Why don't you come see me for Christmas." Harry said. "I'd like that."

"I might just do that." Sharen responded. "I'd love to see your second home."

"And I'd like you to see it." Harry responded as he headed for the door. "I'll write you, Sharen, miss me."

"I will." She said. "Magic, keep Harry safe."

"Harry wishes that. I'll do so." Magic responded.

"Good." She said, and Harry heard her briefly hug Magic. "See you around, Harry and Magic."

"See you." Harry said, and after leaving the house, appeared in the Leaky Cauldron with his shrunken trunk in his pocket and Magic next to him. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Reuniting With Friends, and the Dementor Effects

"Harry!"

The voice calling out to him was one he'd recognize anywhere. He grinned at the sound of Ron calling to him, and with Magic next to him, hurried over to him.

"Hey, Ron!" He said. "Is Hermione here, too?"

"Right here, Harry. So, how are things going? You look like you've been out in the sun a lot." Hermione commented.

"A bit, yeah." Harry said. "Oh, and with Sharen being my new guardian and all, I've gotten my Hogsmeade form signed, so I'll be able to go and enjoy it with you!"

"Is that so?" Ron asked eagerly. "I can hardly wait, myself!"

"Tell us about Sharen, Harry and Magic. How is she, what's she like? How's she different from the Dursley's?" Hermione asked her typical rapid amount of questions, all to collect and gather knowledge. Harry grinned.

"Sharen cares." He said as he found a seat and sat down at the small table with Ron and Hermione. "The Dursley's didn't. She's fun, too, she's not always serious. She loves me and Magic both, and, please don't be judging about this, Ron. She's a Squib."

"Well, Squib's aren't all bad." Ron responded. "And if she loves you, that's all that really matters."

"I knew I could count on you for your support of friendship." Harry said with a smile.

"What do you think of her, Magic?" Hermione asked. "What Harry thinks, right?"

"Harry loves her, wishes her safe. She, he, and I are safe." Magic stated.

"You're so boring, Magic. Why not say something new for once." Ron said.

"I state things accurately." Magic replied.

"Harry, did you get that new book of ours, the Monster Book of Monsters?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and Magic's copy doesn't try and bite at us, either." He replied. "Hagrid sent it to me."

"Really?" Hermione asked eagerly. "I wonder why he did that."

"Who knows." Harry replied.

"The shop keeper in the book store almost cried when we said we needed two. He's been having a lot of trouble keeping them in line, too. They're always ripping at each other and what not, and he swears he'll never purchase them again." Ron said.

"I don't blame him." Harry responded. "So, anything new with either of you, other than the vacations you're both on?"

"We'll all be staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, and going off to Hogwarts tomorrow." Hermione said. "But of course, you know that already from our letters."

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Check this out, Harry." Ron said as he heard him pulling something from a bag. "My new wand. It's Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair."

"Cool." Harry said, reaching out.

"No." Magic stated. "Don't touch."

"Oh." Harry responded. "Right. Sorry, Magic."

"Something wrong?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to touch those limiting things." Magic stated. "I don't like being limited."

"Then you must have hated being petrified the previous..." Ron cut himself off and Harry heard Hermione hiss quietly, "Ron!"

"It's okay." Harry said with a grin. "It actually makes me smile now, because she's here and will never go through that again. When Athis, my phoenix, merged with Magic, it rendered her immune to the Basilisk stare. So if we ever encounter one again, she can stare straight at it without a problem."

"That's good." Hermione said. "I hated seeing you like that..." She trailed off.

"You know, having Magic back in my life was the best thing that ever happened to me." Harry said. "Just thinking about it makes me happy. Isn't that right, Magic?"

"Yes." Magic stated, her left arm wrapping firmly around him, just as Harry wanted from her.

"So, what subjects did you decide to take, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies..." Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"What are you taking Muggle Studies for? You're a muggle-born, you know all about them already."

"But it'll be fascinating to study it from the wizarding point of view." Hermione responded with some earnestness in her voice. "I'm sure witches and wizards view Muggles a lot differently than someone like me."

"Sounds like you're taking all the subjects." Harry said after a moment. "You sure you're going to be able to eat or sleep, or did you just plan on powering through the entire twenty-four hour day and staying awake?" Ron snickered.

"I've still got ten galleons." Hermione said, having apparently ignored what Harry had brought up. "It's my birthday in September, and my parents gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"There's an idea." Harry said. "I'll have to see if Sharen... No, that wouldn't work I suppose." He mumbled his last words and lowered his head, feeling awkward about how much money he actually had in his vault.

"You could get yourself a nice book." Ron said in an innocent voice to Hermione.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione responded. "What I'd really like is an owl. I don't have one, and it'd be really useful if I got one. You've got Errol, Ron..."

"No, I don't." Ron responded. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers, and I want to get him checked out. I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

"I can help with that if you want." Harry said. "Magic, would you feel Scabbers? You know how I mean."

"Exhaustion." Magic stated. "Stress. No signs of old age."

"Huh." Harry said. "That's odd. Well, I suppose we could go to the pet store or something."

"I see it." Hermione replied. "We'll see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and I could check into getting an owl."

The magic between people, animals, and plants was distinctive, and easy to determine. Strangely enough, when Harry entered the magical pet store and could hear all the animals making their various sounds, sense their magic, he once again thought about how odd Scabbers was in terms of his magic, which seemed closer to a person, but also that of an animal. It was like Scabbers was in between the two somehow, something that all the other magical animals here didn't possess. The sound was rather loud, and Harry didn't feel too comfortable in the store. He wanted to stay with his friends, though, and Magic's hands firmly on his shoulders, along with her simply being with him, gave him a fairly comfortable presence and a sense of security.

The scent in the store reminded Harry of any normal Muggle pet store, though there were some differences, which he wasn't surprised about, as there were many magical animals that didn't and wouldn't exist in a Muggle pet store. The line to the counter wasn't long, though, and Harry crept closer when they moved, his hand on one of Hermione's shoulders.

"What can I do for you today?" The witch at the counter asked.

"It's my rat." Ron replied. "He's been a bit off color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter." The woman stated.

Through all the sounds of the other animals, Harry couldn't hear Ron putting the rat on the counter, but he went behind Hermione and stood next to Ron, curious to hear the witches explanation, even though he already knew the cause.

"Hmm. How old is this rat?" The witch asked, picking him up.

"Dunno, quite old. He used to belong to my brother." Ron replied.

"What powers does he have?" The witch asked.

"Er..." Ron trailed off.

"How about long life?" Harry asked curiously. "It's older than ten years, I know that."

"And how would you be aware of that?" The woman asked.

"I can feel magic, know what it feels like at certain levels of age." Harry responded, though thought that, perhaps, it would have been better if he hadn't said anything at all.

"Well, he's definitely been through the mill. An ordinary, common rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so, and if your friends right about his age, I'd say this rat has powers you don't quite know about yet. We could offer you a replacement if you want." The woman said.

"No, they're just showoffs." Ron muttered.

"Then try this rat tonic." The witch said, Harry hearing her voice move as she went under the counter.

"Ouch!" Ron shouted out, and Harry could hear something hissing and spitting wildly.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" The woman cried out.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, and Harry sent a thought to Magic.

"I have him!" Magic called out in acknowledgement, and Harry could feel her levitating Scabbers, who was twisting and flailing in a terrified sort of way. The cat, Crookshanks, was continuing to hiss and spit wildly at the levitating Scabbers, directly under where he was. Ron was hurrying over to where Scabbers was, but Harry heard him shout out in pain. At his thought, Magic picked up Crookshanks and said firmly, "Calm down!"

"That bloody cat!" Ron shouted angrily.

"He's lovely!" Hermione said in a cheerful sort of voice.

"You can have him if you want him, but no one ever has before, he's been in here for ages." The witch said. "And I'm so sorry about that, sir."

Harry heard Ron making his way over to the counter again, and Magic carried Crookshanks over to Hermione, who was cooing over him.

"So." Ron said, sounding a little grumpy. "How much for the rat tonic, then?"

After Ron paid for the rat tonic and ensured Scabbers was out of sight, or so Harry presumed, Hermione paid for her cat and they headed from the store. Ron, however, was less than impressed about Hermione's choice of pet.

"That thing tried to kill Scabbers!" He said in an indignant voice as they walked down the street. "If Harry hadn't been there, Scabbers probably would have gotten away and then who knows what would have happened!"

"Cats eat rats, Ron, it's just instinct." Hermione responded, calm in comparison to Ron.

"Well you just keep that thing away from him. He needs rest and relaxation, not more stress." Ron growled angrily.

"Calm down, Ron." Hermione said. "Everything will be just fine. I'll be keeping Crookshanks in my dormitory and Scabbers will be in yours, so there's no problem."

"We'll see about that." Ron stated, still not sounding happy.

Their next stop was the Leaky Cauldron, where they'd be eating, and where Harry would rent a room for the night to sleep. After he took care of paying for his room, he walked over to where Mr. Weasley was with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry. How are you?" Mr. Weasley asked pleasantly.

"I'm good." Harry replied. "And you?"

"Doing well for the most part." Mr. Weasley responded, though Harry thought his voice sounded a little stressed. "Everyone's been pulled off their jobs at the ministry to try and find Black, but we've not seen any sight of him yet."

"Would we get any money if we caught him?" Ron asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen year old wizard." Mr. Weasley responded.

"Bet you could catch him, couldn't you, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Probably, but I'm not going to." Harry said.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because, for one thing, it's not worth it. Granted, he betrayed my parents, but what's catching him really going to do? Even if I did, the most I'd do is turn him in, but I'm not going to go looking for someone who's trying to find and kill me. You wouldn't go looking for Voldemort, would you?" Harry asked, ignoring the gasps he heard from Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"No." Ron responded, sounding mollified.

"How did you know?" Mr. Weasley sounded completely shocked and surprised.

"Sharen read me the addition of the Daily Prophet which detailed his escape, and speculated that he was out to kill me." Harry said. "I think that addition was retracted, though. The only reason we got it was because of our postal boxes."

"And you're not... Doesn't that bother you?" Mr. Weasley asked, seeming even more shocked about Harry's casual attitude.

"Of course it does. But I can't do anything, and I'm not going to help anyone by trying to find Black and give him my form of justice, or whatever." Harry said. "Besides, Magic doesn't want me to kill him, so I won't."

"You actually have desires and wants of your own, Magic?" Ron asked, surprise in his voice. "I thought it was always what Harry wanted."

"The majority is what Harry wishes, but I don't like being constricted, limited, or bound, and killing changes the soul which is not recommended." Magic stated.

"Well, there you go, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley. You know Magic a little better. Now wasn't that refreshing?" Harry patted Magic's shoulder.

"No." She stated.

"Oh well." Harry responded, hearing a group of other people entering the pub.

"Harry." He heard Percy Weasley say as if he was just meeting him. Harry turned, a bit confused. "How nice to see you."

"You too, Percy." Harry responded, shaking his hand after Percy grasped his.

"I hope you're well." Percy's voice was rather pompous, though Harry didn't quite know why.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Harry responded.

"Harry." He heard Fred push Percy out of the way and bow as he spoke. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy."

""Marvelous." George pushed Fred out of the way, also grasping Harry's hand and shaking it firmly. "Absolutely spiffing."

Harry chuckled.

"That's enough, now." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum!" Fred said cheerfully, and Harry grinned, laughing a bit harder. "How really corking to see you..."

"I said, that's enough." Mrs. Weasley was putting some bags down, and Harry guessed they were some supplies for Hogwarts for some of her children. "Hello, Harry and Magic. I suppose you've heard our exciting news? Percy's the second Head Boy in the family!" Mrs. Weasley sounded proud of her son's accomplishment.

"And last." Harry heard Fred mutter.

"I don't doubt that." Mrs. Weasley stated, her voice a bit more severe and firm. "I notice the two of you haven't been made prefects."

"What would we want that for?" George asked. "It would take all the fun out of life, having to follow rules and regulations."

Harry heard what sounded like Ginny giggling.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example. I'm going up to change for dinner." Percy interjected, and Harry heard his footsteps as he went toward the stairs leading to the rooms. George sighed.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid, but Mum spotted us." George said quietly to Harry, but Mrs. Weasley's hearing was apparently better than he'd thought.

"You were well aware of how irresponsible that was to try." Mrs. Weasley's voice was firm with indignant anger. "And if you ever do something like that again..."

"We know, Mum, you already lectured us." Fred interrupted. Mrs. Weasley let out a short sigh, but said nothing more.

The gathering of the Weasley family, Harry, Magic and Hermione remained a group when Tom, the man behind the bar, put three tables together, allowing them to eat a delicious five-course meal for dinner that evening. Harry and Magic sat across from each other, Harry between Ron, who was on his left, and Ginny, who was on his right. He participated in the conversation with the Weasley's, enjoying the last moments with a family, and the feast before the beginning of year feast at Hogwarts. Just as they had last year, they were going to take Mr. Weasley's car to Kings Cross the next day, and while it would possibly be a bit more cramped than the previous year, Harry didn't mind at all. Just as he was last year, he found himself eager to go to Hogwarts, learn what he could from its classes. He was curious to see who had been hired as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as each year so far had held a different teacher for the position.

Pleasantly full and tired, Harry retired to his room with Magic, preparing to get some sleep before the journey the next day, and once again realizing how smart it was that he was already packed, unlike Ron, who had apparently put all of his items on Percy's bed. Harry was just climbing into bed with Magic standing a few feet away, watching him, when he heard a commotion from a room near him. Curious, he climbed from the bed and opened his door, hearing the voices of Ron and Percy through a crack in the door.

"I'm sure it didn't just up and leave, Ron! "It was here , on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing..." Percy was saying, then was interrupted by Ron.

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron shouted in response.

"What's up?" Harry asked, pushing the door of the room open a little wider, facing the inside of the room where Ron and Percy stood.

"My Head Boy badge is gone!" Percy angrily shouted in Harry's direction.

"So's Scabbers's rat tonic!" Ron added, and Harry could hear him tossing things around. "I think I might've left it in the bar..."

"You're not going anywhere until you've found my badge!" Percy shouted.

"I'll get Scabbers' tonic." Harry offered. "I'm already packed."

As Harry made his way toward the bar, his cane almost silently moving along the floor, he heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley angrily talking to one another, stopping for a moment to listen to them.

"He already knows about it, he told me earlier today. But I want to be sure he's not going to go looking for him!" Mr. Weasley called.

"He knows? What did you tell him, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shouted back.

"Nothing!" Mr. Weasley responded, his voice also raised. "He found it out on a retracted print of the Daily Prophet, only about fifteen or so got released!"

"And he's being so casual about it?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "He didn't even show any concern! Is he crazy!"

"He can look after himself, Molly, he doesn't need a minder!" Mr. Weasley replied. "He knows how to protect himself!"

"Like he did last year? He lost his magic for heaven sakes!" Mrs. Weasley shouted back. "If he already knows, then he's going to need protection and I won't let him go off to that school without..."

Usually, Harry didn't feel very angry when conversations involved him, but the statement about his previous year made his heart pound with anger. Stepping quietly toward the door to the parlor, he found it slightly open and pushed it the rest of the way, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley going silent instantly.

"With the two of you shouting, I couldn't help but overhear what you said." Harry stated coolly. "I really don't appreciate that, Mrs. Weasley, and for your information, I lost my magic due to extenuating circumstances that will never be happening again. I killed that thing with nothing more than the skills of a Muggle and the help of a Phoenix, and you have the audacity to claim I can't protect myself! Well I did a pretty good job last year, didn't I, but some people are just too blind to notice, I suppose! Who, exactly, is the blind one, Mrs. Weasley? You? Me? I've seen things better than you ever have and I don't appreciate you making a mockery of my abilities!"

Harry wasn't thinking, only feeling anger, fury at how Mrs. Weasley had used last year's circumstances, which were quite rare, to claim he couldn't protect himself. His heart pounded and he trembled as the fury poured through him, hardly even thinking about what was coming out of his mouth.

"So! What will it be next time, Mrs. Weasley? Are you going to want to help me with every little thing now, because the blind boy needs help? Is that it? Try and protect me from every cruel thing in the world that wants to get me? Shelter me from everything and lock me away because poor Harry can't do anything to protect himself or reliably get around? I have had that all my life and I thought you'd be different, but you're no different than anyone else who judges me before they get to know me! I am not happy with you Mrs. Weasley, and absolutely disgusted that you would think so low of my abilities!"

He said nothing more, simply stepped from the room, slammed the door behind him, and moved down the hall, entering the bar. Finding the three tables, Harry searched underneath them, grabbing the bottle he assumed was Ron's rat tonic for Scabbers. He heard footsteps approaching and straightened up, turning to face them.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was soft, but also firm.

"What?" Harry asked angrily.

"I know you're angry, but I also know you don't understand how much I worry about you. I care about you Harry like you're one of my own, and to see you... To know what happened to you last year... I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry about what I said. But you hurt me, Harry." Mrs. Weasley was crying a little, Harry realized, and the knowledge that his words hurt her dampened his rage to guilt. He let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Harry replied. "I... I just got so angry when you used what happened to me last year to say I couldn't protect myself. But it won't be happening again, not at Hogwarts, and not ever. Can you forgive me for what I said?"

"Yes, Harry, of course I can." Mrs. Weasley responded, and they hugged, Mrs. Weasley calming down as Harry felt tears in his eyes.

"I really am sorry about that, I shouldn't have said anything." Harry said. "I shouldn't have even gotten involved in that."

"That's okay, Harry, you haven't anything to worry about, dear. I've been shouted at by my own sons before, so I'm a little used to it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, I'm glad that... I'm glad we could forgive each other." Harry said. chuckling a little with the relief he felt.

"Do you need any help back to your room, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No. I'll be okay, I just have to follow the shouting of Ron and Percy, if they're still at it. Or, count the doors. I'll manage." Harry replied.

"Ron and Percy shouting?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "About what, exactly?"

"Percy's angry about losing his badge or something. I'm sure they'll quiet down." Harry said.

"You might be right, but I'll go with you." Mrs. Weasley stated in reply.

Harry, with Mrs. Weasley following him, made his way back to his room, stopping bye Ron's to give him Scabbers rat tonic. Mrs. Weasley, having caught sight of Fred and George in the shadows, quietly, but firmly berated them for stealing his badge and trying to modify it. Percy got it back, and as Harry closed the door of his room and walked over to the bed, putting his cane on the bedside table, quiet descended. He climbed into his bed, closed his eyes as he lay on his back, then said, "Good night, Magic."

"I'll watch you." Magic stated, but Harry wasn't bothered by that, only smiled.

Harry woke earlier than just about everyone else, dressing for the day in silence, and shrinking his trunk after putting his pajamas in the wardrobe compartment in his trunk. With Magic behind him, he went to the bar and got himself some breakfast. Mr. Weasley soon joined him, reading the news paper, then Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny, who were chatting and giggling about some love potion Mrs. Weasley had made as a girl, came in. As he'd come to expect from the Weasley's, it was a chaotic time when they left, so Harry didn't get much of a chance to talk with Ron or Hermione. He wanted to tell them what he'd learned about Sirius Black, though in the excitement of seeing them again, had forgotten. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's conversation, however, had given him a bit of a reminder, so it was fresh on his mind.

They got to Kings Cross with twenty minutes to spare, and walking with Mr. Weasley and Magic, he went through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, hearing the familiar sound of the Hogwarts Express. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George followed Harry and Magic on board the train, and Percy importantly told them he was going to the Head Boy compartment. Of course, that was after he'd reunited with his girlfriend, though Harry didn't know her name. Fred and George joined up with some other friends of theirs in another compartment, and as the train began to move, Harry said, "I've got to talk to you guys."

"Okay, mate." Ron replied, then added, "Go away, Ginny."

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly as Ginny huffed.

"Oh, how nice, Ron." He then heard her storming off and sighed.

"That wasn't very nice, Ron." Harry said.

"Agreed." Daphne's voice came from behind Harry, with a bit of iciness to it.

"Well..." Ron cleared his throat. "I just assumed you wanted to talk with us alone, Harry. Well, with Magic, of course." Harry was satisfied at Ron sounding uncomfortable.

"At least you feel guilty about it." He said. "Come on, let's go find an empty compartment."

Harry made his way down the corridor with Hermione on his left side, she, Ron, Daphne and Magic all looking for an empty compartment to sit in. The last compartment on the train turned out to have only one occupant, and from what Harry could hear, the person was snoring lightly.

"It's not empty, but looks like he's asleep." Hermione said quietly as the five friends made their way into the compartment.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron asked as they all sat down in the seats furthest from the sleeping man.

""Professor RR. J. Lupin." Hermione whispered immediately.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"It's on his case." Daphne stated. "You're not very observant, are you, Ron?"

"I do okay." Ron replied. "By the way, how'd your summer with Professor McGonagall go?"

"It went fairly well, actually." Daphne replied. "But, we should get something more important out of the way first. Harry, Sirius Black, who's your godfather and who betrayed your parents, is out to kill you."

"Yeah." Harry responded, unaffected by what he already knew. "That's what I was going to tell you guys."

"And you don't even care?" Ron asked, shocked at Harry's cavalier attitude.

"He can't be worse than Voldemort, and I beat him once with my magic and once without." Harry replied.

"Twice with your magic." Magic stated.

"Well, if you count when I wasn't aware of anything as a child, then yeah." Harry responded.

"With Black out to get you, Harry, you can't go looking for him. He'll be ready for that, and you need to be really, really careful." Hermione sounded agitated and anxious.

"I've never gone looking for trouble." Harry responded. "Would I really look for something to petrify Magic and make me lose the ability to use magic, or perhaps look for a professor, possessed by Lord Voldemort, who tried to kill me when we were alone?"

"Yeah, Hermione, Harry's not that thick." Ron stated in reply, but he also sounded uncomfortable. "But who knows what dark powers Black's got. No one's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and they don't know how he got out."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" Hermione asked earnestly. "They've got all the Muggles out looking for him, too."

"I reckon so, eventually." Harry responded, then curiously turned his head toward the sleeping man. "Something's... Strange."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But his magic, it's... It's different somehow. Part of it's restless, and getting a little more powerful as the day's continuing, but it feels like it's being held back by something as well." Harry responded. "It's a strange feeling."

"Is everyone different in one way or another?" Hermione asked.

"Very slightly, and I'm starting to identify the differences between one person to another, other than just power levels. But it's hard to do that." Harry replied.

"Do you think there's something wrong with him?" Ron asked. "He doesn't look very healthy, either."

"He's tired, yes, but it's because of that odd restless magic." Harry said.

"I wonder what it could be." Hermione said.

"What do you think, Magic?" Daphne asked. "Is it dangerous?"

"It would be dangerous if the unknown magic wasn't holding the restless magic back." Magic replied, sounding placid and calm as usual, and completely unconcerned with the potential danger.

"So, Harry, did you manage to get your Hogsmeade form signed by your new guardian?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." Harry responded. "And how'd you know about that?"

"It was in the Daily Prophet." Daphne responded. "One of the most famous people, who's also blind, getting a new guardian due to the Dursley's lack of care, isn't going to stay hidden."

"Great!" Ron said eagerly. "You can go with us to Hogsmeade, Harry! There's all sorts of things there that I think you'd like."

"I usually don't just go shopping to shop, but I could try it one of these days. I might not go the first time." Harry said.

"I've read that it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think it is, but I just want to get inside Honey-dukes!" Ron said with eagerness.

"There's far more useful things there, such as a postal service." Daphne said.

"But there's also historical value to it as well." Hermione replied, her voice eager. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain."

"Sounds boring, Hermione." Harry said.

"Well, the candy in Honey-dukes won't be, I'll tell you that." Ron said in a dreamy voice. "Pepper Imps, they make you smoke at the mouth, and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next, and massive sherbert balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them..."

"Okay, okay, if you're trying to sell it to me I'm sold." Harry said. "Magic, how about you?"

"I go where you wish." Magic stated.

"Magic, you must want things of your own." Daphne stated curiously. "Clearly, your petrification last school year proved that you're an entity separate from Harry."

"I'm Harry's magic. I don't like being bound, limited or constrained in any way." Magic stated.

"That's it?" Daphne asked. "Everything else you want, or where you go, is what Harry wishes?"

"Yes." Magic responded.

"I thought you knew her better than that, Daphne." Harry said in response, then footsteps and the sliding compartment door caught his attention.

"Oh." Ron stated. "What do you want, Davis?"

"Clearly, something you're not willing to offer me, Weasley, but I'd have thought that my helping Harry last school year might have earned respect in your eyes. Clearly, I'm still unworthy to be a friend to you, as I'm a Slytherin." Tracey stated.

"Let her in, Ron." Harry said. "Well, don't be so judging. Give her a chance, okay? And Tracey, I'm sorry about how harsh I was to you last year."

"It's fine." She said with a bit of a sigh, coming to sit next to Harry. "I know you were grieving at the time."

"Yeah, but that's not an excuse for what I did." Harry stated. "I acted like Malfoy, or other prejudice people and put you in the category with everyone else."

"Yes, you did." Tracey said. "But you weren't thinking clearly. However, if you ever, ever do that again, I won't be so easy to forgive it."

"At least your family's willing to tolerate you being friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Magic." Daphne said.

"At least you weren't left drifting." Tracey replied. "I'm glad you've..." She trailed off, perhaps seeing something on Daphne's face.

"You say that as if it's a good thing." Daphne replied with some frostiness in her voice. "Every day, I miss my parents and sister, and want them back. But I'll never have them back unless they choose to change their views. Even then, I'm no longer a Greengrass. I'm now a McGonagall because my own parents chose to shun me based on the prejudice that I was always taught, and came to know as being silly from Harry's eloquent speeches."

"Sorry." Tracey muttered. "I... I probably shouldn't have said anything. That was insensitive of me."

"Hermione, don't let that thing out!" Ron called, then Harry heard Crookshanks jump to the floor before jumping on his lap, curling up, and going still.

"Hey there." Harry said, petting the cat's fluffy fur with a smile.

"Do you like cats?" Hermione asked.

"They're okay." Harry responded, remembering Mrs. Figg's house with all the cats she loved to speak about, who would sometimes want Harry's attention.

Harry heard Professor Lupin stir a bit in his sleep and let out a bit of a louder snore before he settled again. The train moved over a bit of a bump in the tracks, and outside the closed door, he could hear people running past their compartment. They all chatted about what the school year was likely to be like, curiously speculated on how the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin would compare to the other teachers, and got to know a little more about Tracey Davis. At around one o'clock, a clattering was heard outside the compartment door indicating the snack lady. With a grin, Harry stood up and Crookshanks leapt off of him to the floor.

"Anything this afternoon, dears?" She asked Harry.

"Sure." He responded, giving her a list of items.

"Do you think we should wake Professor Lupin up?" Ron asked, sounding a bit awkward. "He looks like he could do with a bit of food."

"Er, Professor? Excuse me, Professor?" Hermione asked in a cautious voice.

"Don't worry, dear." The witch said as Harry took a stack of Cauldron Cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"Thanks, as usual." Harry said with a smile after he finished taking the rest of the sweets he'd gotten for everyone, the witch closing the door behind her as she left.

"I suppose he is asleep." Ron's voice was quiet. "I mean, he hasn't died, has he?"

"No." Magic stated.

"He's still alive. If he wasn't, I wouldn't feel his magic." Harry explained as he sat between Tracey and Magic again. "You didn't really think he was dead, did you, Ron?"

"Well, he looks like he could have died and we wouldn't know the difference." Ron said as Harry handed Hermione some sweets, and Magic took some as well.

"Ron!" Hermione said, almost snapping.

"What? It's true." Ron responded.

"You might be kinder." Daphne indicated.

"Besides, you don't know if he's really awake, and just pretending." Tracey added.

"Oh. Well, didn't... Didn't think of that." Ron sounded rather uncomfortable and Harry grinned a bit.

"You always this thick, Ron?" Tracey asked.

"He is." Harry said in reply.

Harry had always enjoyed the sound of the rain, listening to it beginning as his friends continued to talk some minutes later. It wasn't long until the compartment door opened again, and Harry heard the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy, someone who he thought wouldn't be returning.

"Well, look who it is. Blindy and the blood traitors." Malfoy drawled.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be coming back. Something about your father sending you to another school?" Harry asked.

"That was only temporary, blindy, guess that's why you're worth nothing at all. You can't even make the simplest connections." Malfoy stated, then Harry heard a bit of a louder snore from Professor Lupin. "Who's that?"

"New teacher." Harry said. "See, Malfoy? I knew who you were talking about."

Malfoy left the compartment, closing the door behind him.

"Good one, Harry." Ron said.

"Well, don't count on that lasting long." Harry said.

"He'll undoubtedly try and find a way to insult your family because of that gold your family won, as he usually does." Daphne stated.

"Well if he does, I'm not just going to lie back and take it this year." Ron stated, a little anger in his voice.

"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked. "Get yourself into trouble? You won't be able to do anything that'll be worth doing. Trust me, it's better to let it alone."

"Harry, you serious?" Ron asked with shocked surprise. "He's insulted both of us and you just want to leave him alone? And what about your sensitivity to prejudice attitudes and such, he's got the most of all."

"Ron, I've not gotten angry over his insults. And... Well, I learned something about acting before thinking about a situation first. Last night, your mother made a comment about me being unable to protect myself last year, because of what happened. I yelled at her, but found out later that she only did that because she cared about me, though she did admit she wasn't thinking, either." Harry said.

"And what does that have to do with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Think about it." Tracey stated. "If he insults your family and you get into a fight, what's that going to do?"

"Make me feel good, that's what..." Ron began.

"No, Ron. It'll get you detention, then you might feel even more resentful toward him because in your eyes, he made you get into trouble, when it was what you did, not what he did, which caused that in the first place." Tracey said.

"Who are you, Hermione?" Ron asked jokingly.

"No, I'm observant, I think. I'm a Slytherin." Tracey responded.

As the train continued on its journey, the rain fell harder and grew louder, wind blew it against the windows, and through it all, Professor Lupin still slept. In the midst of the loud storm, Ron said, "We must be nearly there."

"Not yet." Harry said as he checked his watch and felt the train starting to slow down.

"But we're stopping, so we must be." Ron said as Harry heard him getting up and looking out the window. "I'm starving."

"Harry's right, we can't be there yet." Hermione added.

"So why are we stopping?" Ron asked.

The train slowed further, and the sound of the rain seemed to increase in volume. Harry heard Tracey stand and go to the door, opening it a bit.

"There's other people wondering, too." Tracey said before the train came to a stop with a jolt, and Harry heard thuds from other compartments.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Tell me." Harry replied.

"It's all dark." Ron said.

"Ouch!" Hermione gasped. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"Harry, you can see better than any of us..." Tracey began before she slammed into him and fell into his lap.

"Careful." Harry said. "Now, listen carefully. You've got no vision to guide you, so use your ears, hear the sounds around you."

"Is this really the time for a lesson, mate?" Ron asked as Harry heard a squeaking from the window. "Besides, I think people are coming aboard."

Tracey, who had found her seat next to Harry again, said, "It might be a good idea so we aren't stumbling ar..."

The compartment door opened and Harry felt someone trip over him and heard them hit the ground. Neville's voice said a bit nervously, "Sorry, do you know what's going on?"

"No." Harry said as he stood and helped Neville up. "But hi, anyway."

"That you, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Very nice, you recognize my voice." Harry said. "Find a seat and sit down."

Harry heard a hissing and Neville cry out in pain.

"Not on Crookshanks!" Harry cried.

"Too late." Neville replied. "Man, Harry, how do you manage?"

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't." Harry responded. "Just stay where you're at. If you've got..."

The compartment door opened again and Harry felt someone slam into him.

"Oh, sorry!" Ginny's voice said.

"That's okay, Ginny. Here, sit down next to Tracey here." Harry replied. "Okay, no one move."

"Then what are we going to do, just stand around?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry responded. "Hermione, the driver's at the front of the train, right?"

"Right." Hermione replied.

"I'll go and ask what's up." Harry stated.

"No." A hoarse voice stated suddenly. "Stay where you are."

Harry could hear movement where Professor Lupin had been seated, realizing quite suddenly that his voice had been the one to speak. Moments later, a soft, crackling sound filled the compartment, then Professor Lupin stood up and began to move toward the door. Before he got to it, the door slid open again, slower this time.

Harry got a rather ominous feeling, and in response to his anxiety, Magic swiftly moved toward him and put her arms around him from behind. Almost immediately afterward, he heard the sound of a long, slow, rattling breath and felt an icy cold settle over the compartment, but the cold seemed to go deeper than the air itself. It went beyond his skin, into his chest. He was shivering hard as memories swirled through his mind, of Quirrell being killed at his hand, of Magic being petrified and he touching her statue body, the grief he'd felt at that moment magnified beyond anything he remembered feeling at the time. He felt almost as if he couldn't catch his breath, grabbing for Magic's hands and realizing, distantly, that she was still with him.

"I am here, Harry." Magic stated placidly. "Harry doesn't like you, creature. You're taking his happiness from him. Go away."

Harry could hardly focus on anything else but his feeling of grief and loss that Magic would never return to him, despite the fact that she was with him, and while he knew he needed to focus, couldn't muster up the strength needed to do so. Magic's hands ran over his cheeks and he heard and felt her slap him a little, everything coming into focus for a moment. It was the moment he needed to feel the magic that was at work, feel it pulling from him all that was happy and good, making the worst experiences of his life come to the front of his mind. Trembling and shivering, Harry sent a desperate thought to Magic. She acted. He felt his flame of magic touch the magic pulling at him, dispelling it. Everything but the cold of the air left him almost instantly and he took a deep breath, though was still shivering from the experiences and the cold of the air around him.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." Professor Lupin announced firmly.

The thing simply continued to take its low, rattling breath, but Harry could hear it coming closer. Within moments, he felt another type of magic, one that seemed to be pure happiness, though somewhat deluded, driving the thing away. With another thought, he felt the flame of magic take all that was happy, loving and caring, infuse it into the magic he'd felt from Professor Lupin, and duplicate it. His was far more pure, and the thing that had caused the cold left more quickly. With another thought, Harry had Magic close the door gently, then she pulled him to where she'd been sitting, he in her lap, still shivering a little.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked as he felt a bump, then the train began to move again.

"A Dementor, one of the Dementors of Azkaban." Professor Lupin said, then Harry heard a loud snap. "Here. It'll help."

It was chocolate, he realized, though his hands were still shaking somewhat. Without much hesitation, he bit into it, and not only did the flavor of the chocolate fill his mouth, but a warmth seemed to pour through his body from the inside out, starting to get rid of the effects from the Dementor.

"Harry didn't like the Dementor." Magic stated, seemingly completely unaffected by the entire thing.

"I'm not surprised." Professor Lupin replied. "They'll make you relive your worst experiences."

"Well, thanks for the chocolate." Harry said. "It's helping."

"All of you should eat it, even you, though you don't seem effected." Professor Lupin said, and Harry felt one of Magic's arms remove itself from around his body, heard her beginning to eat her piece of chocolate. The warmth filling him seemed to increase, come from his flame of magic. He sighed and Magic's other arm casually dropped to her side.

"I'll be back in a moment. I need to speak to the driver. Excuse me." Professor Lupin was strolling out of the compartment. Harry let his head lean back against Magic's shoulder as he finished his chocolate, and with a thought, Magic cleaned his hands and face of the remnants.

"That was horrible!" Neville's voice was higher pitch than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird, like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron sounded uncomfortable.

"I felt like Magic was gone again, like I'd never get her back. It was worse than..." He shuddered at the memory. "It was worse than remembering the grief, which at least made me glad Magic was there, but it was like..." He trailed off, not sure how to express himself.

"And that phoenix you made at the end, bright and silvery, what was that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, just duplicating Professor Lupin's magic after I got rid of the Dementors effects on me." Harry said. "I couldn't think with that thing pulling all my happiness away."

"Is that what it was doing?" Neville's squeaky voice was terrified.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "All that was good and happy, sucked away into... I don't know what. I didn't want to examine it too closely, but if we encounter them again, Magic knows what to do. And thanks for helping me focus, Magic."

"You wished it." Magic stated, even as Harry felt the soothing closeness that came with the deepening of his relationship with Magic.

"Figures." Ron grumbled. "You run into a Dementor and it's like you aren't effected at all."

"Are you really going to let jealousy effect you like that, Ron?" Harry asked with a tired voice. "I'm not jealous about you. Really, you can avoid things without running into them, without the need for an extra person feeding you a constant stream of pure statistical data. It's silly to be jealous of something like that."

"Well you could have protected the rest of us, you know." Ron said as he heard Ginny let out a sob.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Ron." Harry said, sighed, then took Magic's hands in his.

The compartment door opened, then Harry heard Professor Lupin say after a few moments, "If I'd have poisoned that chocolate, Harry would be quite ill by now, I suspect. Are you doing better, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "A little tired maybe, weak, but I'm okay."

"By the way, that was quite the patronus you conjured." Professor Lupin said, sounding impressed.

"I just copied your magic, felt it and used the same kind." Harry replied. "It wasn't that hard."

"Showoff." Ron grumbled.

"Ron. That is enough." Daphne stated in a voice of ice.

"How would you like the ridicule, Ron, of someone who's blind and people thinking you can't do anything, or how would you like the petty, jealous people trying to hurt you? Maybe you'd like the unjustified anger and scorn directed at you for things you never did." Harry said. He didn't feel angry, only tired, though if he'd been less exhausted, he imagined he probably would have been incensed.

"It's not like anyone can hurt you." Ron stated in response.

"There are worse things than being attacked. Shunned, vicious words..." Harry trailed off, then sighed again. "Talk to me about this tomorrow, Ron, I really don't have the energy to deal with this today."

"Harry's council is wise. You might wish to consider it." Professor Lupin said, and Harry guessed he was talking to Ron. "We'll be at Hogwarts in a little less than ten minutes."

There wasn't much talking after that, and the group was fairly quiet as they changed into their robes and exited the train. Magic stayed close to Harry, her arm around him as she led him through the driving, icy rain that Harry protected the group from with a thought.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid's familiar booming voice said, then added, "All righ' you five!"

They didn't have a chance to speak to him, as they were being pushed along by the crowd on to the muddy track leading to the carriages. After they climbed inside the carriage, Magic still holding Harry close, they began to move just as they had the previous year. Harry could feel the magic of the Dementors as it pulled the happiness and warmth from not only the people but the air as well, realizing they were getting closer to them. With a thought, he dispelled the magic before it got to anyone in the carriage.

"Thanks." Ron mumbled, though Harry realized he sounded a bit awkward.

"You're welcome." Harry responded.

Despite the Dementors that were seemingly guarding Hogwarts, Harry felt glad to return to the first place he'd ever called home. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 The Uncertain Future

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the crowd of chatting students in the entrance hall. Hermione led Harry, who had Magic's hands firmly on his shoulders. They pushed through the crowd, though Harry didn't have the energy to feel worried about why she might be calling to talk with them.

"Move along there, Weasley, this is for Potter and Granger only." Professor McGonagall announced.

"Harry, I... I want to say sorry for what I said." Ron called after them.

"It's okay, Ron!" Harry responded as they walked across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase. As they approached what Harry presumed was Professor McGonagall's office, he felt a strangely familiar piece of magic that he couldn't immediately identify. Knowing that Magic would instantly identify it, he wanted her to tell him what it was.

"Time." Magic stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Professor McGonagall asked as Harry felt his face pale. "Mr. Potter, I don't know what you're worried about, but you haven't any need."

They entered the office and the door closed behind them. Harry, his heart pounding, said, "It's dangerous to manipulate time. I feel the magic."

"How could you possibly know about that?" Professor McGonagall sounded completely shocked.

"So I am right, you have something in here to manipulate time! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Harry asked frantically.

"I'm well aware of the dangers involved, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall stated firmly in reply. "However, that isn't why I called you here. Professor Lupin informed me about your impressive patronus charm."

"The happiness shield against the Dementors." Harry said after a moment. "Yeah. I just copied his."

"And performed it more brightly than a patronus has been seen before, I'm told." Professor McGonagall stated. "As you've stated the unfairness in awarding you points for your magical use, I simply wished to thank you for helping to protect the students from the effects of the Dementor."

"Thanks." Harry said. "Now, who's going to travel through time? Who... Hermione. That's why she was called here, too. Are you serious? No wonder you're able to take all the electives! Do you realize what could happen if you passed yourself and did something you didn't remember happening before you passed yourself, either in the past or the future? That could destroy you!"

"And just how are you aware of the dangers involved in time travel?" Professor McGonagall asked. "By chance, you didn't attempt it, did you?"

"Once, at the Dursley's... And I knew if I did anything I didn't remember doing, or even detected myself and Magic when I didn't remember that happening... I... Sometimes when I think about testing certain things, or do things, I feel warnings. It's hard to explain." Harry said.

"Perhaps Magic is protecting you." Professor McGonagall replied. "Like fear, or acting without thought in self defense, our magic will sometimes act to protect us without our conscious knowledge. I am glad to hear that you pay attention to such warnings, Mr. Potter, but I implore you not to experiment with any dangerous sort of magic as traveling back in time without supervision."

"Or ever." Harry stated. "I don't even know why you're doing this, Hermione, it's dangerous."

"Mr. Potter is quite correct, Miss Granger. And, as he has correctly inferred, and is already aware, I shall present you with the time turner now. This, above all, is most important. You must not be seen." Professor McGonagall responded. "The results could be catastrophic."

"Like what, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You could cease to exist." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Oh." Hermione replied.

"I went through a great deal of work to obtain this time turner, and I'm trusting you not to abuse it, Miss Granger. I would also ask both of you, and Magic as well, not to reveal this to anyone. I'm certain many other students would want one should the information get out, so keep it to yourselves. Am I clear?" Professor McGonagall asked, her voice stern.

"Yes, Professor." Harry and Hermione stated.

"Very good." Professor McGonagall said. "I'll accompany you back to the Great Hall."

Harry walked with Hermione leading him, entering the great hall behind Professor McGonagall. He could hear the crowd of students chatting to each other, smiling at the familiar sound.

"Oh, we missed the sorting!" Hermione softly said.

Hermione led Harry to the Gryffindor table, and as they walked, he could hear some people whispering about him, which was a regular occurrence that he'd gotten used to. They eventually sat down near Ron, who had saved seats for them both. Magic, as she usually was, sat on Harry's left side.

"What was all that about?" Ron muttered.

"Professor McGonagall wanted to have a word about my Patronus charm and talk to Hermione about something regarding her classes." Harry said.

At that moment, he heard everyone going silent as the Headmaster, who Harry hoped was still Professor Dumbledore, was getting ready for the beginning of year speech. His hopes were proven correct as he heard Professor Dumbledore's voice.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all before we begin our sumptuous feast, and as one of them is rather serious, I believe it important to get out of the way now. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

As Professor Dumbledore paused, Harry realized his voice sounded just a bit harder than usual. He didn't blame him, though. Dementors were terrible things, and thinking of their effects on him made him shudder a bit.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds." Professor Dumbledore continued. "While they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks." Professor Dumbledore added the last part casually, but Harry knew he was likely talking about him specifically. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

Professor Dumbledore paused, and Harry could almost hear Percy Weasley saying something self important about his new responsibility. He wasn't worried, though, as he now knew how to dispel the effects of the Dementors, as well as how to defend against them. That knowledge didn't make them any less frightening, though, as there was always the potential for him to be caught off guard.

"On a happier note, I would like to first welcome a representative from the Ministry of Magic, one Dolores Jane Umbridge. She will be determining if I shall be retaining the job of Headmaster thus far, or if such a task is to go to another individual. She may also be observing..."

Harry heard Professor Dumbledore stop speaking, and faintly, he'd caught the sound of Umbridge clearing her throat. Within only moments, he heard a rather high, girlish voice speaking, which he found rather irritating.

"Good evening to all!" She said. "I'm so very happy to see all of you gazing up at me, and am delighted to be here at Hogwarts!"

The woman paused, and Harry found himself curious as to exactly what her roll would be, though the manner in which she spoke didn't engender much of his confidence in her.

"I would first like to assure you all that the Ministry of Magic takes the running of Hogwarts very seriously, and its top concern is the safety of every one of our students! To that end, the Dementors will be here to catch Sirius Black, who will not be gaining access to our school. Furthermore, I wish to assure you that the horrible events of last year will never be repeating again, and I'm here to ensure that the quality of education maintains that which we're so very proud of! We will be evaluating the educational standards within the school, and should it prove necessary, will prune practices that ought to be prohibited! To that end, I'll be personally observing classes with our teachers to determine how the educational standards currently are! We must remember that tradition is very important in our world, and we must all remember what a grand job our very own Ministry has done to keep us safe, secure, and protected! That will be all for now, and I am hopeful that you will enjoy our grand feast!"

Yeah right, Harry thought. If there idea of keeping people protected was sending fear inducing Dementors to search the train, he didn't have much confidence in their ability to keep the school safe. There was some scattered applause at Umbridge's speech, which Harry and Magic took part in, Harry because he wanted to be polite, and Magic because he wished her to. It faded after a few moments, however, and Professor Dumbledore began speaking again.

"Finally, I wish to introduce two new staff members that we will be hosting this year. First, Professor Lupin has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Professor Dumbledore said.

There was more scattered applause, but Harry, Hermione, Ron, Magic, and the rest who had been in the compartment with him during the Dementors search clapped hard. Harry was grinning. The clapping faded after a few more seconds, and Professor Dumbledore continued.

"As to our second appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The applause at the Gryffindor table was tumultuous, and as they clapped hard, Harry heard Ron shout as he pounded the table, "We should have known! Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Harry, Magic, Ron, Hermione and Daphne were the last five to stop clapping, and when the applause finally faded, Professor Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Well, that should be everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

Harry grinned eagerly as he heard everyone begin talking again, smelling the scent of the familiar foods, which were of excellent quality, as they appeared on the table. Magic served Harry as he waited, and he listened to the conversations around him as he heard her pouring him a goblet of juice and dishing roast beef, potatoes, and carrots on his plate. Magic placidly stated his food items and where they were as she always did, and after thanking her and feeling the familiar rush of soothing closeness, dug in, suddenly feeling quite hungry.

Harry was hoping he'd have a chance to talk with Hagrid after the feast. Similar sentiments were echoed by Ron, Hermione and Daphne, and when Ron asked Magic if she wanted to join them, she simply responded, "I'll do as Harry wishes."

"I should never ask you anything ever again." Ron said, though from the sound of his voice, Harry thought he was grinning. "You're always giving the same answers!"

"Yes." Magic stated calmly in response.

As the conversations continued and Harry ate, he thought about how Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, a little over fifty years ago. From that alone, he imagined that being a teacher meant a great deal to Hagrid, and found himself happy for him. Once the feast ended and all the items of food vanished from their plates, Professor Dumbledore told them it was time to head off to bed. Harry, with Magic leading him, walked up to the teachers table, Ron, Hermione and Daphne behind him.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione said happily as they approached Hagrid's place at the table.

"I can' believe it meself!" Hagrid said, and Harry noticed he was talking through tears of what was likely happiness. "Great man, Dumbledore, came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough. It's what I always wanted."

"We're all happy for you, Hagrid." Harry said cheerfully. "And I'm definitely looking forward to your class!"

"You're strength and knowledge qualifies you for the post to which you've been assigned." Magic stated blandly.

Hagrid sounded overwhelmed with emotion, and Harry squeezed Magic's hand in a silent gesture of support for her compliment of truth. He felt the soothing rush of power that had come from thanking Magic in such a way, and knew she understood his gesture, though wasn't surprised. She knew and understood all of his intentions.

"Off to bed with you, now, go on." Professor McGonagall stated.

Harry began to turn and walk with Ron and Hermione, but stopped as he heard a cough or someone clearing their throat behind him.

"Hem, hem!"

The sound reminded him of the ministry representative, Umbridge.

"Mr, Potter, I wish to see you immediately!" She said sweetly. "If you will follow me!"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said politely.

Since Magic still led him, Harry didn't take out his cane, simply allowed her to lead him from the Great Hall. As they entered the entrance hall, however, Umbridge said, "You're not to be involved in this discussion, young lady. You may remain here. Let him go, now."

Magic released Harry's hand instantly, then Harry heard her walking away as he unfolded his cane. He felt a concern at her not being included, but didn't care, as Magic would know, through him, anything and everything he knew.

"You won't need that, Mr. Potter, I'll be leading you!" Umbridge announced.

"I'd prefer to use it for now, ma'am." Harry said politely, but did take her arm.

"Very well, then." Umbridge said sweetly, though Harry got the impression that she wasn't terribly happy about his choice.

Harry was led up the marble staircase and took the familiar rout to the second floor before they began walking through some corridors away from the rest of the students. Within moments, they were entering a warm room, and Harry could hear the sound of meowing coming from some areas of the room, though the sound of cats remained in one place.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Potter." Umbridge announced.

As Harry sat down, he heard a polite knocking at the door.

"Why, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall!" Umbridge said.

"I was, sadly, uninformed of a meeting between yourself and Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. Harry smiled a bit. "As Headmaster, I believe it would be prudent to be present during this meeting, as is my right."

"And, as his head of house, I believe I should also be present." Professor McGonagall added.

"That won't be necessary, as I'm simply going to be informing Mr. Potter of his future here at Hogwarts. The appropriate paperwork has already been filed with the Ministry, so there's little you could contribute to this discussion, I'm afraid." Umbridge said.

"We have, I believe, had this discussion about Mr. Potter already." Professor Dumbledore stated. His voice was casual, but Harry detected a slight edge of coldness within it.

"However, as you don't have any say in the Ministries decision, especially when it comes to the magical safety of all those concerned at Hogwarts, we've already made the decision." Umbridge added as Harry heard Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting on either side of him.

"Exactly what decision is this?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I have here your record of schooling with me." Umbridge responded sweetly, and Harry heard the sound of papers being turned. "It seems that your ability to perform practical magic is unsurpassed, but we at the Ministry have little faith in these results. While your understanding of the theory is impressive for someone who's blind, we don't believe that you've been able to achieve the impressive feats of magic listed here. Additionally, we heard the reports about your loss of magic the previous year, which, undoubtedly, you stated to curry favor and sympathy with the Professors here."

Harry felt a hot ball of rage filling him as Umbridge spoke in that sickeningly sweet voice of hers. He wanted to shout at her, to deny what she'd just said, to show her his results were based off of what he'd actually done. The Ministry of Magic, it seemed, had no belief in what he achieved because of his blindness, and from the sound of things, his two years at Hogwarts were about to amount to absolutely nothing. He remembered his discussion with Mrs. Weasley, though, and how losing his temper had resulted in nothing. He'd also experienced many other times when getting emotional had done nothing to help him, and he didn't think it would do anything to help him now. He simply took a deep, silent breath and slowly let it out.

"Due to your blindness, among other things as well as your not receiving a wand, we believe you aren't competent or fit enough to learn, or participate in, any magical skill what so ever. As a result, the Ministry of Magic and the board of governors have determined that, as of this moment, you are to be officially expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Umbridge stated.

Absolute silence fell in the room. The only sound Harry could hear was the pounding of his heart. His hands shook and the anger he felt was greater than anything he'd felt before. He said nothing for a moment, simply listened to the pounding of his own heart, felt his flame of magic within him, allowing it to calm and sooth his emotions, though there was only so much it could do.

"I see." Harry stated coolly. "So, you're not even going to bother getting my side of the story, why any of this happened?"

"It's quite evident, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said.

"If I'm expelled, why tell me now, why did I take the train here?" Harry asked.

"Because, Mr. Potter, the decision wasn't approved and ratified until after the time you'd already have been on the train." Umbridge responded.

"Why wasn't I notified of the approval of this decision?" Professor Dumbledore asked. His voice, while calm, was hard and firm.

"There was no reason for you to be notified until after I informed Mr. Potter." Umbridge stated. "After all, Headmaster, you can't overturn our decision. Now, Mr. Potter, there is one final matter I wish to ask of you."

"That is?" Harry asked.

"As I'm sure you're aware, there are those who look highly on you for supposedly defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, though much less than there were in the past. And, as it stands, you are a wizard, and therefore one of our own. I believe, then, you can understand that, as a matter of security, I must ask you to inform me of the location of where you will be staying with your new guardian, Sharen Henderson, as you will not be remaining on Hogwarts grounds." Umbridge said.

"If you will excuse me, Dolores, but I do believe that, as Headmaster, I'm entitled to determine whether those expelled remain on the school grounds." Professor Dumbledore interjected.

"Not anymore, Headmaster." Umbridge said sweetly, and Harry heard her pulling out a piece of paper. "Educational Decree number twenty. By order of the Ministry of Magic, should any student be deemed unfit to attend Hogwarts school, or expelled for any reason what so ever, such students shall not remain upon Hogwarts grounds. Their wands will be snapped, and they shall not attend any magical education for the safety of our population. The Minister himself signed this, Headmaster, and while it is too late to apply this to your very own professor Hagrid, it was signed before our approval of Harry Potter's expulsion. As you can see, he is, clearly, not allowed to remain on Hogwarts grounds."

"And, precisely how do you explain not informing either myself or Professor Dumbledore of this?" Professor McGonagall asked in a voice that sounded like she was holding back a great wave of fury. Harry, himself, had his hands clenched into fists in his lap, and had to consciously relax them along with his jaw.

"Because of the events of last school year, both of your ability to run this school has been put into question. We've had to take certain precautions as a result, such as keeping such information from you until such time as it is pertinent for you to know." Umbridge stated. "Now, Mr. Potter, if you please, the address of Sharen Henderson."

"I can't tell you." Harry replied icily.

"Can't, Mr. Potter, or won't?" Umbridge asked.

"Can't." Harry stated.

"And why is that, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"Well, Miss Umbridge, because of the threat of Voldemort, we saw fit to p..." He was interrupted.

"Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said in an even sweeter voice than before. "Now, now, telling such stories isn't conducive to this discussion! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated, I assure you!"

"Well, I believe otherwise, as does my guardian. May I continue, Miss Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"You may not, Mr. Potter. I wish to know why it is that you can't give me the location, Mr. Potter. And, if you please, stick to the matter at hand." Umbridge said.

"Very well." Harry stated tersely. "It's under the Fidelius Charm."

"And just why do you believe such protection is necessary for you?" Umbridge asked.

"Because of Voldemort." Harry stated.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, we've already been over that." Umbridge said sweetly. "I have been approved to administer Veritaserum to anyone whom I choose, given my position here and the precarious nature of the educational system that is currently in place."

"And what is Veritaserum?" Harry asked coolly. "A truth potion of some kind?"

"That's quite right, Mr. Potter. Now, for your own protection, I should wish you to Floo call your secret keeper, so we can resolve this matter." Umbridge responded sweetly.

"She can't tell you the address without my permission, and I'm not giving that short of coercion, which wouldn't be me giving permission of my own free will, and therefore, I'd still be protected." Harry stated, feeling triumphant at the foresight of Sharen and her parents, and himself, to such eventualities.

"Then, I'm afraid we have no other choice but to take you into Ministry custody for your own protection, Mr. Potter." Umbridge stated. Harry heard what sounded like a wand tapping on something, then Umbridge said, "Mrs. Landry, please enter."

Harry heard the door open and the footsteps of Rose Landry entered the room, someone he remembered from his guardianship court date, as well as the evaluation before hand.

"Mr. Potter." Rose spoke. Her voice was bland and robotic. "By order of the Ministry of Magic, you shall be taken into custody immediately. Any attempt to resist will be taken as non-compliance and will result in your stay in Azkaban for a period of one week. Do you clearly understand what I am telling you?"

"Sure." Harry stated as he stood, trembling so hard he could barely stand, feeling a fury that dominated his every thought. "This, is utter, and complete ridiculousness! That's what I understand you're saying, along with you too, Umbridge! You helped me before, now you're betraying me, Landry? I thought you... Why! Why would you do this!"

"It's my job, Harry." Rose responded, and Harry was startled to hear it cracking, as if she was on the verge of tears. Some of Harry's rage calmed at that, but he still felt anger toward Umbridge. He turned around to face where she sat.

"Miss Umbridge, I want to inform you that I won't be going with Rose Landry, who, no doubt, will attempt, and fail, to take me with her. I won't be going to Azkaban, and there is nothing you can do to take me there, nothing at all. Go ahead. Try it." Harry stated viciously.

"Hem, hem!" Umbridge coughed sweetly. "You know what to do, Mrs. Landry."

Harry had prepared for magical and physical attacks, just as he had the previous year before he'd lost the use of his magic. As a result, the magic sent at him dissipated on contact, and Rose's attempt to grab him failed from an immaterial, but physical barrier that blocked her hands from approaching. The shield would sense intent as well as the strength of any attack. Harry stood, unmoved, trembling, with his heart still pounding hard in his chest.

"As you can see, Miss Umbridge, I can perform magic without the use of a wand." Harry stated coldly. "And, you know what? That woman you left in the entrance hall?" With a thought, Magic appeared standing behind him. "She is Magic, my magic. I don't care if you don't believe that, it doesn't change what is. Does it?"

"Mr. Potter, you will stop this, this instant!" Umbridge shouted, leaping up. She'd just lost her cool, Harry thought to himself with satisfaction, though stepped back and wondered if he was handling the situation well. Surely, giving into his anger wouldn't solve anything. He took a deep breath and let it out, Magic's hot hands resting on his shoulders.

"Calm down, Harry." She said in the musical tones of the phoenix. "Calm down. Be calm."

"What is that!" Umbridge screeched, almost as if in physical pain. "You will cease that terrible sound immediately!"

"I'll stop now. Harry's calm." Magic stated placidly.

"Thanks." Harry said, smiling, feeling considerably calmer. Magic briefly clasped his cheeks between her hot hands, then he felt them leave his face and sighed. "Miss Umbridge, I'm sorry about getting angry, but my decision still stands. I see no reason to come with you. In fact, wouldn't your court of law need my guardians permission for you to take me into custody?"

"Which is precisely why you will tell us where your guardian is staying." Umbridge said, her voice sounding overly sweet now, but was trembling a little. "If you will give up the information and stop telling your lies, Mr. Potter, we will stop with this foolishness immediately."

"I'm afraid I can't stop telling you lies I haven't told you." Harry said, feeling vaguely amused. "Now, if you'll excuse me, since I'm not wanted here at Hogwarts, I'll be going now."

"You will not!" Umbridge shouted. "I haven't dismissed you yet, Mr. Potter!"

"But I'm expelled, Miss Umbridge, and by your own decree, I'm not allowed on school grounds. So, I'm violating the decree by being here, and was violating it by being here during the feast." Harry said, feeling almost giddy now that Magic had calmed his anger, and that he was thinking to turn her own words against her.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter. I, as the representative, can make certain exceptions to this." Umbridge stated. "I'll just ask you to remain until we've successfully resolved this matter, shall I?"

"I think I'm safer at Sharen Henderson's house." Harry replied. "Excuse me."

At that moment, Harry heard someone jump up from a chair, then hands gripped his shoulders in a fierce, surprisingly strong grasp. At the same time, he felt strong magic that isolated him from everything except what was within a small bubble, Professor Dumbledore's magic.

"Sirius Black is innocent. Try the forest to find him. Take him with you and find out why..." Professor Dumbledore began, then stopped speaking and abruptly released him as the privacy bubble was dismantled by Umbridge, leaving Harry in a state of confusion at the cryptic statement. Hadn't Mr. Weasley, and others informed him that he was guilty? Hadn't the Daily Prophet? Harry realized quickly, however, that the Daily Prophet was likely run by the Ministry, who were obviously fools, and he wondered if everything he'd heard was true.

"Would you care to inform me why you just did that, Headmaster?" Umbridge asked furiously.

"No, I would not." Professor Dumbledore stated with a cool calm.

"If you don't, I'll have no other choice but to remove you as Headmaster here and now." Professor Umbridge was seething with rage, Harry realized, and grinned to himself.

"Do as you must do, Dolores." Professor Dumbledore stated. "There are, however, things beyond that of any positions I may or may not hold. Should I be dismissed, I shall leave quietly, but you have little grounds to take me into ministry custody at the moment. I suggest that you not try such a thing."

"I think I'll just go now." Harry said. "I wouldn't want to continue violating your decree, now would I?" Before Umbridge could say anything more to him, Harry and Magic teleported to the edge of the grounds near the forbidden forest.

Harry felt the magic around him, heard the quiet sounds of nature, smelled the cool air, felt Magic clasp his hand beside him, standing at his left side. He let out a sigh and Magic led him forward toward the forest. Being outside seemed refreshing in a way, especially after his encounter with Umbridge.

"Well, this sucks." He said. "I can't believe the ministry is kicking me out of the place... One of the places I call home. I was really looking forward to this year."

"I know." Magic stated, and Harry felt them approaching something that felt like Scabbers.

"I wonder how many other things the Ministry's going to be foolish about." Harry sighed, silence passing for a few moments. "Where do you think he's at? Should I just call out, or what?"

"Do as you wish." Magic said.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "Of course. Okay, then." Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and called, "Sirius Black? I want to talk to you!"

He listened, but heard nothing.

"Professor Dumbledore told me you're innocent! I know you're my Godfather! I want to talk to you, I've got a safe place we can both go!" Harry said.

He heard a rustling of bushes in front of him, felt the magic of something between an animal and a human coming closer to him.

"Sirius Black! Where are you? Dumbledore told me to take you with me!" Harry said.

He suddenly felt some type of transformation magic, and the magic he now felt was that of a man standing in front of him.

"Harry?" The voice was raspy, as if it hadn't been used in quite some time. "You believe I'm innocent, you don't think I'm guilty?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "But I'm willing to give you a chance."

He could smell the man standing in front of him, as if he'd not bathed in some time. He tried to keep any expression off his face, though wasn't sure he succeeded. Being blind, he wasn't always aware of his facial expression, and didn't always know what expression he was showing.

"First thing's first." Sirius said, his voice furious. "Do you know about the rat?"

"What rat?" Harry asked.

"On the Weasley boy." Sirius said, his voice filled with rage. "Do you know it?"

"Scabbers." Magic stated. "Ron Weasley's pet rat, missing a front toe."

"Pettigrew!" Sirius roared. "It's not a rat, it's the real traitor!"

"Going after him won't help you." Harry said, though realized the feel of Scabbers now made sense. It was quite close to that of the man in front of him before he'd felt the transforming magic. He felt relief, but also a bit of anger toward Pettigrew at betraying his parents and getting them killed. Mostly, however, he felt drained. Now that the full effects of his anger had faded, things were looking rather bleak for him, and he was just now starting to come to terms with that.

"Once he's dead, then..." Sirius began.

"Did you attempt to kill him before, and that being the reason you were branded as a traitor?" Magic asked placidly. "Going after Pettigrew must be more important than you being a good Godfather to Harry Potter and I."

"That's not it at all." Sirius said, his voice shaking. "You don't understand..."

"Yes, I do." Harry replied quietly. "You're letting your anger get the better of you. I've done the same before, and it's never done any good. Listen, we've got to go, okay? I'll take you to a safe place, and we'll get this sorted out."

"Where?" Sirius asked.

"I can't tell you where, but I'll take you. You won't be found there, it's under the Fidelius Charm. Sirius, Godfather, family is more important than vengeance. If you agree, then hold on to me and I'll take you to the safe place. I'd like you to come with me, please." Harry pleaded.

Sirius sighed, then Harry felt his hand grab hold of his shoulder. In another moment, he was standing in the kitchen of his home, where he lived with Sharen. No one else was home, which Harry found a bit odd, though didn't concern himself with it for now. Grasping the arm of Sirius, he realized how painfully thin the man was as Magic moved toward the lights and turned them on, Harry hearing the switches being flipped.

"Sit down, Sirius." Harry said. "Magic, reconnect my post box to the network and conjure a letter for Daphne. Write this in it. I, Harry Potter, have been expelled from Hogwarts. I'm in my home where Sharen lives, and I'm well, so don't worry about me. Send it."

As he spoke, he went to the cupboards and took out some pots and pans, deciding something simple like scrambled eggs would do for now, until he was able to figure out what would be best for Sirius to eat. He heard the sound indicating the box was connected to the network, felt his flame of magic as Magic did as he asked.

"Harry, you don't have to cook for me." Sirius said as Harry grabbed a mixing bowl.

"Maybe not, but I'm going to." Harry said. "While I do, will you tell me exactly why you're branded as a traitor?"

"You have the right to know, I suppose." Sirius responded as Harry opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs. "The night after your parents were killed, I was grieving and not thinking straight, still wasn't, still might not be entirely. But I heard that Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew, had given information about you and your parents to Voldemort. Wormtail, that traitor." Sirius growled the last words, then took a deep breath. "You see, Harry, Voldemort wouldn't have even known that you were blind if Pettigrew hadn't given up the information. He even told Voldemort where you lived. When I heard, I just wanted to kill him for what he'd done!"

"Grief." Harry said after a long moment, cracking the eggs into the bowl. "I understand it's hard dealing with intense emotions. When I heard about what happened from the Daily Prophet, I wanted to kill you for a bit before Magic set me straight."

"I don't blame you." Sirius said in a guilty voice. "I as good as betrayed your parents since I went after Pettigrew. I could have taken care of you, but I let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry, Harry, for not being the Godfather I should have been all these years."

"That's okay." Harry replied. "What I'd really like to know is how Pettigrew was able to hide out all these years as the Weasley's rat, Scabbers."

"Well, you see, that's a long story." Sirius sighed.

"We've got time." Harry said as he spread butter in the pan he'd placed on the stove.

"It all began when we were in Hogwarts." Sirius began. "I got to know your father, James Potter, and we befriended Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. We were quite the pranksters, the four of us. We called ourselves the marauders, and came up with nicknames for ourselves. This was because we'd discovered something about one of our friends, Remus Lupin."

"The magic that's restless on the full moon." Harry said. "You know what it is?"

"Yes." Sirius responded, sounding surprised. "You see, Harry, he's a werewolf. He didn't tell us, of course, because werewolves aren't looked upon highly by wizarding society."

"Yeah. I know all about that." Harry said as he whisked the eggs in the bowl. "People don't look on me highly, either."

"I thought you might be able to relate to that." Sirius responded. "But we found out about it, eventually discovered that there was a pattern to his illness, or wherever he'd pretend he'd be going. Either he was ill, or a family member. He'd never tell us the full truth, but we tracked his disappearances to the full moon, and discovered what he was. We worked long and hard, and didn't tell him that we were becoming Animagi, people who can transform into animals. From that, we got our nicknames. Wormtail, was Peter Pettigrew, the rat. I was Padfoot, a large black dog. Your father, was a stag, and was called Prongs. Remus Lupin was Moony. He was always taken to a shack, the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Wormtail was able to immobilize the Whomping Willow, a magical tree that gets violent if anyone gets too close, then we'd all go through the tunnel to the shack and keep Moony company. The werewolf was calmer with us with him, and his bite couldn't effect us as animals, so we were safe. We'd explore the grounds and take risks back in those days, and eventually created something known as the Marauders Map, a map of Hogwarts that'll show every passageway, every room, every person in the school. And so, when Pettigrew called me out as a traitor, he was able to cut off his own finger and transform into a rat, faking his death. More clever than I took him for, but everyone else apparently didn't have enough common sense to work out that Pettigrew hadn't actually died. Fools, the lot of them."

"Wizards don't seem to have much common sense." Harry commented. "So, Peter's the one that's the real traitor, the one that's really responsible for why I had to live with the Dursley's most of my life until going to Hogwarts, then getting Sharen Henderson as my guardian." Harry sighed. "It's just one thing after another with me and my life."

He spoke loud enough to be heard over the sizzling of the frying eggs as he chopped them up and flipped them with the spatula, glad that he finally knew the truth about Sirius Black, and feeling grateful that Professor Dumbledore had informed him of his innocence, though sad that he was probably going to lose his job because of it.

"What do you mean by that, Harry, and why were you expelled from Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, because the Ministry thinks I fabricated my exam results, and thinks that since I'm blind, I'm too dangerous to be at Hogwarts. Some ministry person named Umbridge was behind it." Harry said.

"I've heard of her." Sirius stated. "She was still in Hogwarts when I was working as an Auror, but she's a nasty peace of work from what I've heard, conversations people had regarding her in Azkaban, etc. I'm not surprised she did that to you."

"Well, I'll just have to be home schooled, I guess." Harry stated in reply, sighing deeply and feeling exhausted. "Eggs are done."

Harry took the pan from the stove and poured the eggs onto a plate, then carried them over to Sirius. As he put it down and got him some water to drink, he felt the feel of someone approaching the house. He knew it was Sharen, as she was the only other person who knew where he was. Sirius, having not been let in on the secret, didn't know his location yet, but Harry hoped to change that.

"I'll be right back." Harry said. "Magic, stay with him, okay?"

"Okay." Magic serenely stated as Harry walked toward the front door, where Sharen was going to enter.

It didn't take long. He heard the door unlock, then open. Sharen gasped.

"Harry?" She said, her voice shaking.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "Everything's fine, I'm just expelled from Hogwarts. It's safe here, so I came back."

"Oh." Sharen stated, sounding as if she was near tears.

"Sharen, what's wrong?" Harry asked as she stepped into the house, then closed and locked the door behind her.

"My parents... Were killed in a car crash..." Sharen sobbed, and with a suddenness that surprised him, flung her arms around him and cried hard into his shoulder. "They weren't supposed to die this way not like that, not now, we had years and years left and I just didn't think this would happen..."

Harry returned her embrace and rubbed her back, hoping it would comfort her as she babbled hysterically, crying hard and clutching him to her. She didn't resist him as he guided her into the kitchen, knowing from previous emotional displays, though ones less severe, that she liked to drink tea. He knew how to prepare it for her, as she'd shown him how before. Gently, he led her toward a chair and sat her down, carefully pulling away from her.

"I'm going to get you some tea, okay?" Harry asked.

Sharen only sobbed, saying nothing. Feeling sadness for her and what she was going through, Harry worked methodically, heating water and preparing her tea for her. Not a word was said, Sharen's crying the only thing that filled the kitchen. Harry was almost sure she'd seen Sirius by now, and it was a mark of how much she trusted him that she hadn't said anything about his presence in her kitchen, despite all she'd read about him. A few minutes later, Harry brought her a mug of tea, leaving the pot on the stove so the rest of the tea would stay warm if she wanted it. After pouring himself a cup, he sat down at the table, slumping in a chair.

"How you doing, Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sharen let out a choked sob, but said nothing.

"Still hungry, but okay." Sirius responded awkwardly. "Listen, I can go somewhere else if you... Want privacy or something. I feel awkward intruding on this."

"You're fine." Harry responded. "You want anything else? I can make something, see what else is in the fridge."

"I don't want to impose." Sirius said.

"Not imposing..." Sharen sobbed weakly.

"Guess that means you can stay, eat whatever you like." Harry said. "Sharen trusts me, Sirius. When she's doing better, I, or you, or Magic can tell her why you're innocent."

"Don't care." Sharen stated weakly.

"Okay." Harry said gently.

"Trust you." Sharen stated.

"All right, Sharen." Harry gently responded. "You hungry?"

"Sharen nodded." Sirius indicated after a moment as Sharen let out another sob.

"Okay." Harry said as he stood, stretching and yawning.

"Harry, you're tired." Magic stated.

"That's a wonderful, obvious observation, Magic, thanks for telling me." Harry replied flatly.

"Sleep and I'll take care of them." Magic said.

"Okay." Harry responded. "I'm just concerned about your bluntness, so if Sharen talks, just listen. I think she'd appreciate that. Sirius, don't leave the house, okay?"

"Don't worry, Harry, I won't." Sirius replied. "You get some sleep, kiddo."

"Will do." Harry said. "And thanks for telling me about your innocence."

"You deserved to know the full story." Sirius replied.

Harry left the kitchen, entered his room, then pulled his trunk from his pocket and set it at the end of the bed. After dressing for the night, he flopped down in his bed with his room door open. Despite how tired he felt due to the emotions of the day, it took him quite some time to fall asleep. Before he did, he could hear Sharen talking to Magic and telling her all the stories of her parents in a voice laced with sobbing, and Sirius showering in the bathroom. He drifted off to sleep with those sounds, and remembered no dreams when he woke the next morning. 


	23. Chapter 23

A.N. Just a little warning here, and explanation. My characterization of Umbridge is going to be a bit more unstable than that in cannon, and more unthinking and reckless, too. This chapter and the next will demonstrate that.

Chapter 23 Those Who Care and Those Who Control

Harry woke slowly, and for a moment, didn't know where he was. He heard silence around him rather than the snoring of his dorm mates, and the bed didn't feel quite the same. He blinked his eyes open and sat up, turning his head, then the memories of the previous night came back to him. The Ministry of Magic really were idiots, Harry thought to himself as he carefully climbed from bed. A soft bark caught his attention and he felt something large bump his legs, reaching down and feeling the thin dog rising up from the floor.

"Hey, Sirius." Harry said quietly, opening himself to Magic's knowledge for a moment. "Sharen's asleep on Magic in the living room, but it's..." He checked his watch, which told him it was seven in the morning. "We can eat if you want to transform and follow me."

He felt Sirius transform in front of him, then he whispered back to him, "Thanks. You sure we should eat if Sharen's asleep?"

"Yeah. It's fine." Harry replied.

"She was really sad the previous night, though I don't blame her." Sirius whispered. "Her parents sounded like they loved her, unlike mine." Sirius added the last part bitterly.

"What were you doing sleeping on the floor as a dog in here, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I... I haven't seen you in so long, and I wanted to keep you safe, and it was more comfortable, too. I don't want to take up any resources or extra room if I don't have to." Sirius said.

"Well, I'll tell you what." Harry responded as he started to walk from the room, still whispering, his head turned to face him. "I'll just expand the house on the inside and create another room for you to use."

"Do you even realize how advanced such magic is?" Sirius asked. "And you talk about performing it so casually."

"It's not advanced to me." Harry responded. "Besides, my trunk does the same thing, it'll be easy. But I'll ask Sharen first before I do any of that. Come on."

Harry entered the hall, and from there, went into the living room where Sharen was asleep, curled on Magic and clutching her hands. After listening for a moment, he turned around with a bit of a smile and entered the kitchen, placing a sound barrier up so Sharen could continue to get her sleep.

"We can talk normally now if you want." Harry said as he opened the fridge. "So, how hungry are you. Very hungry, or just a little?"

"Very." Sirius replied. "I haven't had a proper meal in... A little less than thirteen years or so."

"What would you like?" Harry asked.

"Anything'll do. Anything's better than the slop they feed you at Azkaban." Sirius said.

Harry chuckled, then said, "You know the Ministry tried to put me in Azkaban? They said if I didn't go with Mrs. Landry, to be in their custody since I didn't give them this address... Oh, my."

"Exactly what's the story with that, anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you know I'm blind, of course." Harry said. "And, because of that, they thought I'd faked my exam results. Apparently, in their eyes, a blind person isn't fit to perform magic. It's as if all my intelligence is just stripped away if I'm blind, like losing your vision will prevent you from doing anything safely."

"In a way, I'd understand them if you used magic conventionally." Sirius said. "If you think about it, using a wand's like using a gun. It can be very dangerous, and since you can't see where you're aiming the gun, there could be problems, rather serious ones."

"Right." Harry said. "I'd never use a gun for that reason. But I don't use magic that way, I can feel and manipulate it directly because, well, of how advanced a magical user I am I suppose. But they didn't even want to take the time to determine that. Off with you, they said."

"Who needs them, anyway?" Sirius asked. "I might have been in prison for thirteen years, but this old dog's still got some knowledge and skills. I could teach you a thing or two about magic, I'm sure of it."

"Well, I've got all my books. Magic could make print copies for you to read if you wanted to teach me. I still want to study magic." Harry said.

"I'd be willing to help you." Sirius responded. "Just what are you making, Harry?"

"waffles." Harry responded with a grin. "Pancakes, which are pretty hard for me, eggs, bacon, and sausages. Sounds hearty, doesn't it?"

"It sure does." Sirius said. "I'll stay quiet, then, and won't disturb you."

"You're not disturbing me." Harry said. "I want to talk with you and get to know you. Tell me about your marauder days at school. I'd like to hear about some of the pranks you pulled, that should prove amusing."

"I wouldn't want to tarnish that good image you've got of your parents." Sirius said.

"I'm sure, like everyone else, James Potter did stupid things. No one's perfect, and no one is larger than life, either." Harry responded. "It's an unfortunate, but necessary reality of good old humans." He chuckled a bit.

"You know, for being expelled, having to leave all your friends, you're in pretty good spirits, Harry." Sirius said.

"I suppose I am." Harry replied. "But I'm sure I won't be expelled forever. Unless, of course, the media's manipulated to suit what they want, which wouldn't at all surprise me."

"You could always show up at the Daily Prophet and talk to the reporters directly." Sirius said.

"No, I'll just leave them be." Harry replied. "My friends know me, they know who I am. That's all that really matters. If they want to drag my name through the mud, so be it." Harry shrugged.

"I guess I'm more hot headed than you are." Sirius said. "I wouldn't just take it lying down like that."

"Why?" Harry asked. "I'll still be getting an education."

"Because it's all about pride, about correcting wrongs." Sirius said. "They wronged you by expelling you from Hogwarts for no reason at all, Harry. And you don't even care? You're going to just let them get away with it? Stand up for yourself, make them see you aren't who they think you are!"

"You're one to talk." Harry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.

"You talk to me about correcting wrongs, and you were going to murder Peter Pettigrew because of his betrayal. Now how would that have looked on your record, how is that right? Killing's wrong, Sirius, and I don't care what the reason behind it is, unless you're defending yourself and it... It happens." Harry let out a sigh. "So. You talk to me about standing up for myself, and you couldn't even do the right thing, gain your freedom and take care of me before murdering your betraying friend."

"I know." Sirius sighed. "I know, Harry. I just... Being in that place, being around the Dementors for so long, and already not thinking clearly about the situation, I lost it."

"I see." Harry responded. "Well then, maybe until you regain it, you can sit there and be happy, you mangy old dog, and don't shed on the furniture." Harry grinned. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Harry felt his flame of magic change slightly, opening his awareness to Magic and realizing that Sharen had woken up. He put down the barrier blocking sound as he continued mixing the batter for the pancakes and waffles in the mixing bowl, whistling cheerfully to himself. Sharen entered the kitchen with Magic behind her, saying calmly, but dully, "Morning Harry, Sirius."

"Hi there." Harry replied, still smiling. "Ready for some great breakfast?"

"Sure." Sharen responded, though her voice was still sad. Harry heard her sit down, then heard a soft, but audible ding indicating mail had been received.

"Check that please, Magic." Sharen said.

Harry turned the mixer off and scraped the edges of the bowl, gathering the batter in the center of the bowl again before turning it back on, but on low. He heard paper being turned, then Magic stated, "It's the Daily Prophet."

"What are they saying about me?" Harry asked.

"Boy-Who-Lived Expelled From Hogwarts. Mid day yesterday, Harry Potter, the boy who vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was done at the request of the Minister of Magic himself, and seemingly, without any just cause behind it. Harry Potter, who has attended Hogwarts school for two years prior, has shown an aptitude for advanced magic, and despite the blindness he's been cursed with, has shown himself to be quite proficient in the grasp of magic and its theory. This reporter wonders precisely why the Ministry of Magic has expelled one of the most famous students to grace the walls of Hogwarts in quite some time. Speculation is that his expulsion was a ploy by the Ministry, to protect him against mass murderer Sirius Black. For further details on this story, visit page three." Magic stated placidly.

Sirius chuckled, then said, "If they only knew where I was."

"Yep." Harry responded. "Oh, what will we ever do! The Ministry's plan's failed again, it's Black in the house with us here, and now! They just couldn't keep me away from him, dear, dear!"

Sharen let out a slight chuckle and Harry felt elated that she could still laugh, even after the tragedy of the deaths of her parents.

"The Ministry's never been great at planning anything well." Sirius said. "I worked for them as an Auror before my time in Azkaban, and always knew they were a bunch of blundering idiots."

"Then why'd you work for them?" Harry asked.

"Because I could do more to stop Voldemort and his minions being an Auror, then doing nothing at all." Sirius said. "But, here I am, doing nothing. I should have stayed out of all of it."

"Na, I bet you did a lot of good." Harry replied.

"Sure." Sirius said bitterly. "A lot of good getting blamed for betraying the Potter's, and getting no trial at all."

"What kind of justice system gives a man a prison sentence without a trial?" Sharen asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

"A stupid one." Sirius replied.

"I want to apologize for last night, Sirius, and Harry." Sharen said. "I was just really distraught about what happened to my parents. I didn't mean to take it out on all of you. And I probably made you uncomfortable, Magic."

"No." Magic stated. "You required someone to listen to your stories. Harry wanted me to listen to you. I don't experience physical discomfort."

"That's good." Sharen said. "Well, thanks, then. I appreciate what you did."

"I did as Harry wished me to do." Magic said.

"And you're welcome." Harry added.

Harry finished mixing the batter, and after getting out a measuring cup and the waffle iron, started to cook the waffles. He'd already started to fry up sausages in a pan, and checked them, turning them and making sure they were cooking evenly as best they could. He put some of the batter for the waffles into a pan for pancakes as well, setting a timer to time what he was doing with precision.

"Let's hope this works." Harry said to himself. "If not, it'll be another Harry Potter cooking disaster."

"Do you cook often, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Every once in a while, a few times a week." Harry said. "I like to keep my cooking skills sharp, especially after not using them for the entire school year, which won't be a problem any longer." Harry heard another ping and said, "Is that mine, Magic?"

"Yes." Magic stated. "A letter from Ron Weasley."

"Read it to me, will you?" Harry asked.

He heard the envelope being opened, then Magic said sedately, "Harry, what happened to you after the feast last night, and why haven't you returned to the dorm? Are you doing okay? There's some speculation that you're in trouble with the Ministry because that Umbridge woman took you from the entrance hall. Write back to us and let us know what's going on."

"Well, I'm guessing Ron wrote that last night and sent it early this morning." Harry said.

"Yes." Magic stated.

"Is it dated?" Harry asked.

"No." Magic responded. "It's a logical explanation."

"And you being so good at logic would know, I guess." Harry smiled. "They should get my letter I wrote to Daphne last night, and probably will hear about my expulsion this morning."

"There's a letter from the Ministry of Magic." Magic stated.

"Oh, great." Harry responded in an unenthusiastic voice. "What's that say?"

He heard tearing paper, then Magic said, "Dear Mr. Potter. We, at the Ministry of Magic, are sending an official notice that you are to attend a Wizengamot hearing on the tenth of September, 1993, at nine AM, due to your resist of detention by Ministry representative Dolores Jane Umbridge. Penalty of your refusal to attend this hearing will involve a one month stay in Azkaban prison, and the binding of your magic. Yours sincerely, Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge."

"Well." Harry stated. "Maybe I'll have an opportunity to present my side of the story."

"They're holding a full Wizengamot hearing for a minor?" Sirius asked. "That's very unusual. Why would they do that, and without notifying you, Sharen?"

"Because the Ministry's a bunch of fools." Sharen stated, then sighed. "Harry, do you know how to get to the Ministry of Magic?"

"Sure." Harry responded. "Go to Hogwarts, let them take me there. I'm sure that'll work."

"It seems a Ministry official is pacing outside and attempting to find the house." Magic stated. "Rose Landry."

"Oh." Harry said. "Wonderful."

"If you're going out there to meet her, I'm coming with you." Sharen said, determined.

"Magic, keep an eye on the cooking. You know what to do." Harry instructed.

Magic walked calmly over to the items of food as Harry went to the front door. He and Sharen put on their shoes, stepping outside the house together.

"Yep, there she is." Sharen remarked.

Harry took her arm and let her lead him down the driveway. As they reached the end and stepped onto the sidewalk, Rose gasped at the surprise of their sudden appearance.

"Good morning, Mrs. Landry." Harry stated. "What work are you here to do this time?"

"I'm here to speak with your guardian, Sharen, Harry." Rose responded calmly, her voice sad.

"And?" Sharen asked.

"I'm sorry." Rose said as Harry heard parchment being unrolled. "By order of the Ministry of Magic, you are to immediately give the address of Harry Potter's residence, or face time in Azkaban for interfering with a Ministry investigation."

"Listen, very carefully." Harry said with a sigh. "If this keeps up, then the Ministry of Magic isn't going to remember who I am, nor will you, or Sharen, or anyone else."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sharen asked.

"By placing the Fidelius Charm of both myself and Magic." Harry stated. "It won't be hard to duplicate, and I do believe the results would be everyone forgetting about me. Maybe not entirely, but they won't know who I am anymore, so the Ministry won't be going after me."

"You could do that?" Rose asked in an impressed voice.

"Sure." Harry said. "So, shall we stop this now, or what? Because I'm really getting tired of this nonsense."

"The Fidelius Charm can't be placed on a person by its very nature." Rose said.

"It can in my case, when it's changed a little." Harry responded. "The Ministry refuses to believe I can perform magic. So, they want to arrest me even after I clearly demonstrate that I can perform magic by stopping the attempt, then leaving Hogwarts. And, they now want to put me on trial for not disclosing my residence, which is none of their business anyway.

"You don't understand." Rose said. "Do you know how much power it would take to wipe or block knowledge of you from people's minds?"

"Not enough to cause me any harm." Harry stated. "Are we really going to go through this song and dance, or do I hide myself forever?"

Rose sighed, then said, "I've given the message. And I'm here to carry out my duties. I'm only doing my job, Harry, but I really am sorry. They shouldn't be doing this to you."

"Then don't just keep doing your job, stand up and do something!" Sharen shot back angrily. "You sit there and talk about how you don't like what the Ministry's doing, well, show it! Walk away! Tell the public, the media the truth!"

"Unfortunately, some rather power politicians who I, personally, believe are death eaters, have threatened to cause some... Unwanted things to happen to my family if I don't comply with my job." Rose responded coldly. "I know what they're really saying. Have you ever, ever tried to work under the threat of your family being killed? I know exactly where this is going, too. The Ministry's trying to discredit you, Harry, and all that you've done."

"Then maybe it's time I disappear." Harry said.

"And don't tell me who you are after." Sharen added quickly. "I don't want to know where you are, who you are, or what you're up to. The Ministry already knows I'm related to you, and will still know I'm related in some way to someone that I've kept them from finding, even if they won't know who you are. If I know anything about you, I might give something away."

"But..." Harry felt a deep sense of loss and rejection slam into him at her words. "I thought you loved me. I can hide you, too..."

"Maybe you'll be able to hide yourself, but not me." Sharen said. "I have a job that I can't just walk away from, Harry, nor would I want to."

"I'm confident you won't tell them anything about me." Harry said. "But let's talk about this, before I do anything. Goodbye, Rose, and good luck."

Before Rose could do anything, Harry grabbed Sharen and pulled her into the driveway. He heard Rose let out a sigh as he walked up to the front door, entering the house and closing the door behind him a bit harder than usual.

"When will this ever end?" He asked.

"I don't know, Harry, I truly don't know." Sharen responded heavily. "But don't hide yourself. I have an idea."

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"We'll go to the source of the slander. The Daily Prophet itself." Sharen stated.

"Who writes for the ministry?" Harry asked. "No thanks."

"You don't know that until we try." Sharen stated angrily. "I just lost my parents, I don't want to lose you too!"

Harry let out a deep sigh as he took off his shoes, entering the kitchen and sitting down, hearing Magic continuing the cooking with her machine-like efficiency. From across from him, Sirius asked, "What's going on now?"

"Harry wants to do something stupid." Sharen stated furiously as she sat down next to him, slamming her hands on the table.

"Sharen, I..." Harry began.

"You've always been impulsive, even if you think about it more than others! So just don't!" Sharen shouted, and Harry heard her voice shaking. Briefly, Harry thought back on some of the things he'd done, wondering if that was a true statement, or one clouded by emotion.

"Look." Harry said. "Let's all just talk about it. The Ministry are being idiots. They're after me unjustly, and I have a solution. The Fidelius Charm can be placed on myself and Magic, by me, hiding us both from the Ministry, so they'll stop looking for me. Looking for a nameless person won't be so good for them."

"And looking for you, when you aren't hidden, won't be good for them, either." Sirius said. "What have you really done to be expelled?"

"Nothing." Harry said. "Except be blind."

"Exactly." Sirius replied. "They're going to get a public outcry from people about their article, and I doubt they'll like the results. They basically said that you were expelled for being blind, which is really their only reason behind it anyway."

"No doubt they'll manipulate it to suit their own ends, give me that." Sharen said, and Harry heard paper being turned furiously, then heard it slammed down on the table. "Magic a danger to those around him due to his lack of vision and being able to aim spells properly? This is utter stupidity!"

"Students have proven false this statement by the Ministry, as Harry's spell work in classes has proven unsurpassed by teachers, and has been unfailingly accurate." Magic serenely stated after a moment. Harry realized she must have glanced at the paper.

"Is that what the paper says?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Magic responded, placing a plate in front of Sirius.

"Thanks, Magic." Sirius said.

"Thank Harry. I do as he wishes." Magic said.

"But you did it, and that's what counts." Sirius responded. "But if you insist, thanks, Harry."

"They can't just do this!" Sharen burst out as Harry heard ripping paper.

"Hey hey hey!" Harry tried to reach for it.

"I swear I'm going up there and I'm going to give them a peace of my mind!" Sharen shouted as Harry heard her tossing the torn pages into the rubbish bin. Through her actions, Harry realized just how rash he was about to be in hiding himself from everyone, and let out a sigh. He didn't want to lose those who cared for him.

"Well, at least they can't find me here." Harry said.

"No, but they can find me." Sharen stated furiously. "I have a job, Harry, and I work for a living, and that's public record. And I've got to go. Undoubtedly they'll take me in and perform a little obliviation on my Muggle supervisors and the people I work with. People with magic, thinking they can just do whatever they want with people's lives! It's ridiculous!"

"What should I do, then, Sharen?" Harry asked with a sigh. "Hide myself? Stay here and do nothing, what?"

Sharen sighed.

"I don't know." She said. "I just don't know. Just don't do anything. Take care of Sirius. And if I'm not back by tonight, or someone else finds their way into the house... Do what you have to do, Harry. Disappear." Harry heard Sharen grab her keys, then storm from the house, slamming the door and roughly locking it behind her. He sighed as Magic placed a plate in front of him.

"Thanks." Harry said.

Magic said nothing, but as always, Harry felt the soothing rush of his flame of magic getting closer to him. Silently, he began to eat his cut waffles and strips of bacon. The minutes passed without anyone saying a word. Magic silently sat next to Harry and mechanically began eating her food. A few minutes after she started, Sirius asked, "Harry, is there anyone else who cares about you, anyone you might be able to get advice on what to do?"

"You." Harry responded.

"I'm probably not the best person to ask." Sirius said. "Being at Azkaban hasn't done much good for my mental state, and after Magic's true, and blunt words to me, I realized I need to be more responsible if I'm to properly take care of you. And part of that is knowing when I might not be able to give you clear advice."

"What do you have for me anyway?" Harry asked.

"Leaving the country, going elsewhere. Hiding, like you've already talked about." Sirius said.

"Well, there's my friends at school." Harry replied.

"Maybe they could help you, but I don't know. I was thinking more of adults who could help." Sirius said.

"There's the Weasley's." Harry responded. "I know where they live, and could take us there."

"The Weasley's." Sirius replied curiously. "I remember meeting one of them. Molly. Quite a mother, that woman is. I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to help you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she's doing something already."

"Neither would I, now that you mention it." Harry said. "Well, I suppose we'll just wait here for now."

"That'd probably be best." Sirius replied. "Though I've never been one for waiting."

"I know, as your actions attest to." Harry said, smirking a little. Despite his conversation with Sirius, Harry felt like there was something he was missing.

*** HOGWARTS, GREAT HALL ***

It was unusual for Professor Dumbledore to stand and give a speech before breakfast, Hermione thought. In fact, he was standing to make a speech before the post had even arrived. As she always did, Hermione gazed over at him. The twinkle, normally present in his blue eyes, was dim. His face, usually welcoming, only held an expression of calm resignation, though looking at him, she thought she could see a spark of hope within his eyes. For an instant, Professor Dumbledore's eyes caught hers and his mouth twitched in a bit of a smile. Next to where he sat was the toad-like Umbridge, who's speech the previous night had informed her of all she needed to know. The Ministry of Magic was interfering at Hogwarts. It seemed, however, that Professor Dumbledore wasn't simply going to allow it to happen, and she found herself curiously wondering exactly what he was about to do.

"Good morning, everyone." He said in a calm tone of voice. "I ask for your attention, for just a moment."

Those who had been talking fell silent, and looking around her, Hermione noticed the students exchanging glances. At the Slytherin table, Tracey Davis caught her gaze and rose an eyebrow, her face otherwise carefully composed, though she didn't look at her long.

"Some of you will, undoubtedly, be receiving the Daily Prophet, but I believe it prudent to inform you of a piece of news before you read it in the paper, as it's a rare occurrence to see everyone gathered together before the post arrives, especially on the morning after the beginning of year feast. One of our very own students, whom many of you know, has been unjustly expelled for his lack of sight."

Hermione heard students starting to whisper and talk around her, glancing quickly at one another.

"I am speaking, of course, of Harry Potter." Professor Dumbledore said, and with a wave of his wand, expanded what looked to be an article from the Daily Prophet. Everyone, including her, was reading it. When Ron spoke out, however, Hermione wasn't surprised.

"This is ridiculous!" His voice was angry. "They can't just do this to..."

Sitting next to him, Daphne Greengrass placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, then stood and smoothly began walking toward the front of the great hall. Everyone pointed at her and were whispering, wondering exactly what she was doing. Hermione watched her long strides, and once at the front of the great hall, she turned to face them, blue eyes hard as she looked around at everyone watching her.

"I have only one question for all of you!" She called in a raised voice, but one that contained a steely calm. "Would any of you ever disown a family member because they couldn't do something you expected them to? Because that's what we are here at Hogwarts, a family! Those who don't stand behind Harry's unjust expulsion..."

"Hem, hem!" Hermione heard the cough of Professor Umbridge interrupt, but Daphne continued on.

"Are supporting the family that we are! And those who stand behind the Ministry's decision are unwilling to examine the events of Harry Potter's time here at Hogwarts! Not only did he slay the Basilisk the previous year, which had petrified students and killed two people, but he has repeatedly shown great courage! And what is the Ministry doing? Throwing all of that away! Saying that because he's blind, Harry Potter is worthless!"

"Hem! Hem!" Umbridge was coughing louder now, and Hermione thought she saw a glimpse of anger on Umbridge's face.

"Whoever's with me now, let's show the Ministry that we're just like Harry, worth something, even if they don't see it! I know some of you believe studying is important! But what is more important? Family, or an education! I choose family! And if Harry can't be here at Hogwarts, then I don't care what happens! You can take points from my house! You can give me as many detentions as you want! But until Harry Potter returns, I refuse to study! The more that stand behind me, the more the Ministry will see the wrong they've done! I am worth something, and so is Harry! This injustice isn't something I'm going to stand for!"

Daphne began to walk back to the Gryffindor table, head held high with pride, determination on her face.

"Hem, hem!" Umbridge coughed.

Daphne didn't turn around.

"Miss McGonagall!" Umbridge said.

Daphne turned to face her.

"Yes?" She asked pleasantly.

"I will not stand for this..." Umbridge began. Ron stood up, looking fiercely determined.

"I'm with Daphne, and I'm with Harry!" He shouted.

Hermione stood.

"So am I!"

"And us, too!" The Weasley twins also stood.

Trembling, Neville Longbottom did the same. Students around the hall began to stand and declare their support for Harry, even students that he'd not met before. One of the older students shouted, "Reverse the expulsion! Reverse the expulsion!" Gradually, the students in support of Harry began to pick up the chant. "Reverse, the, expulsion! Reverse, the, expulsion!"

"Hem! Hem!" Umbridge was loudly coughing, but the students were louder, and Hermione could see Hagrid, up at the professors table, also standing. His booming voice joined the rest.

"Reverse, the, expulsion!"

"Hem! Hem!" Umbridge still coughed, but by this moment, no one was listening.

Another teacher joined the chant. To Hermione's surprise, it was Professor McGonagall. Then, a rather sickly looking Professor Lupin, who looked almost dead on his feet, but who's voice joined the rest. Then, a beaming Professor Dumbledore, who's blue eyes were twinkling madly with happiness. And finally, Professor Flitwick, and to her pure shock, Professor Snape.

"Silence!" Professor Snape roared, raising his wand and producing some bangs from his wand.

Figures, Hermione thought angrily as she, along with everyone else, went silent. She could see the sneer of contempt on his face, but noticed that he wasn't gazing at the students, but at Umbridge, his black eyes cold.

"You, madam, are doing nothing but taking advantage of one who's power you can't begin to comprehend." Professor Snape stated in his cold tones that could silence a class, and it seemed the Great Hall as well, with no effort at all. "You see, now, that Mr. Potter need not even be here, and people are already in support of him, and against you. I can only imagine what will happen when everyone else subscribed to the Daily Prophet reads the paper. I am quite certain that the Ministry of Magic is about to be seen for the foolish organization of incompetent fools that it has become."

"How dare you insult the Ministry of Magic!" Umbridge shouted angrily.

"It is not an insult, Umbridge, merely an undeniable fact. A fact that, I'm certain, will become quite evident to the public very, very shortly. Expelling a student for being blind, for being true to their nature, without just cause? This, is the height of politicians and bureaucracy at their finest. Bumbling buffoons that wouldn't know a dangerous fire, even with a sign proclaiming it so. Those who play with fire inevitably get burned, Umbridge, and that is where this Ministry is heading very, very shortly. You would be wise to do as the students have stated. Reverse... The... Expulsion."

The cheering, clapping, shouting, and whistling that followed was louder than anything she'd heard before. Joining in and staring around, Hermione saw faces of many students that she'd not even met, set in determination. Feebly, Umbridge attempted, and failed to gain silence from the students and teachers who joined in, and up at the teachers table, Professor Snape was smirking coldly at Umbridge, who was looking almost panicked. It didn't take her long to leave the Great Hall with pure fury on her face.

*** HARRY POTTER'S RESIDENCE ***

Despite his words to Sirius, Harry couldn't help but be worried about Sharen. He was sure the Ministry had her by now, feeling a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sat silently on the couch with Sirius, having put a movie on for them to watch. Magic sat with her arm around him, though despite the physical closeness, and the feeling of his flame embracing him, he couldn't help but feel anxiety. When he felt the feeling of another magical user outside, his heart pounded. He could also feel something else as well, as if something was manipulating the magic or being of someone else. The familiar sound of the door being unlocked followed and he stood.

"Stay here." Harry stated as Magic quickly paused the movie. Quietly, but quickly, Harry made his way toward the front door. He froze when he heard a very familiar cough.

"Hem, hem!"

Harry couldn't believe it. Somehow, some way, Umbridge had broken through the Fidelius Charm as well as the magic binding Sharen to prevent her from revealing the information. Harry felt a deep rage within him, along with a guilt that made him feel sick and almost immediately calmed his fury.

"You will come with me, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said in that high voice of hers.

"I want to know how you got in here." Harry stated with resignation. There was no escape for him, it seemed.

"Go on, dear, tell him!" Umbridge said.

Harry heard Sharen begin speaking in a cold, machine-like voice that wasn't her own, and realized that Umbridge was performing the manipulating magic.

"I was found, due to public records about my job. I was given a truth potion, revealing the conditions of my bind to you. I was then placed under the Imperius Curse, and we apparated to a place close to the neighborhood. I was ordered to take Umbridge by the hand and lead her to the house. I didn't reveal the information of its location to her, but she now knows it. The oath was circumvented." Sharen stated.

"Is that what you're doing to her?" Harry asked, feeling the anger rising in him again. "Is that why I feel like something's manipulating Sharen, taking over her will? How dare you do this!"

With pure rage within him, and hardly thinking at all, Harry ensured he was still shielded against threats, dispelled the magic controlling Sharen, then jumped forward and hit Umbridge, knocking her to the ground.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Harry shouted wildly, hands balled into fists as he hit her, punching her face over and over as he screamed at her. "How dare you control her and make her do this! I'll make you forget! I'll..."

"Stop!" Sharen shouted, and Harry felt her grab him and pull him away from Umbridge. Still furious, Harry sent a thought to Magic and Sharen's hands were wrenched from him as he barreled into Umbridge again, grabbing her throat with both hands and slamming her against the wall.

"You can't hurt me but I'll hurt you for controlling Sharen! How dare you do this, make me leave Hogwarts and all my friends!" As he screamed, he felt hot tears rolling down his face, feeling a bundle of fury, guilt, sadness and pure frustration all twisting inside him painfully, shaking and starting to cry. "I'll, make you... Forget! I'll... You won't... Get away with this..."

The flame of magic rose up inside him and he felt it twist within him, almost seeming to turn against what he wanted before he was in snared and yanked back. Magic's arms locked around him from behind and she stated, "This won't help you. This won't help Sharen. You're hurting your chances of remaining free of prison. You wish me to do what will help you."

"And what about her!" Harry screamed, turning to face Magic as he heard Umbridge coughing behind him.

"Our mutual innocent source on magic has informed me that performing the Imperius Curse is illegal. A memory from you is admissible in court. Go with Umbridge to the Ministry. I've protected our mutual, innocent source of magical information. You've frightened Sharen. Apologize to her." Magic stated.

Harry slumped against Magic, sobbing hard. He felt so confused, he didn't know what to do.

"Sharen I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Harry cried wildly, desperately. "Don't send me away!"

"Oh, Harry." Sharen said, sounding equally emotional as she grabbed he and Magic in a hug. "No, Harry, no, I won't ever, ever send you away. It's okay, Harry, it's okay." Sharen rocked them both as she also cried with him, but in moments, he heard the familiar cough of Umbridge, which sounded rather shaky and nervous this time.

"Hem hem... You, you need not say anything, just... Just come with me Harry and everything will be fine, just fine." Umbridge was speaking a bit quicker than usual, sounding rattled. Harry took a shaky breath.

"Calm me please, Magic." Harry said quietly.

"This is not good to do for long." Magic stated as he felt his emotions calm, taking a deep, controlled breath. "Emotional release is required."

"I know." Harry responded clearly. "I just need calm for a sec." He pulled from Magic and turned to face Umbridge. "So. The Imperius Curse. Illegal, is it? And you performed it on Sharen, just to find me?"

"There's no, no need to mention that to anyone." Umbridge stated nervously. "Just come along now, Mr. Potter."

"Sure." Harry said. "I'll come with you. No problem at all."

"And you as well Sharen dear, come along now." Umbridge said. "But you." Umbridge was likely speaking to Magic. "You won't be coming with us, but you will leave this house by order of the Ministry of Magic."

"Okay." Magic stated.

"Go." Harry said. "Be with our source of magical information."

"Which you will explain, Mr. Potter." Umbridge stated as Harry felt Magic disappear, felt his flame yanked on like a rubber band being stretched uncomfortably far. He shouted out in surprise and grabbed at his chest, but in moments, the feeling faded.

"Harry!" Sharen cried frantically. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, trembling. "I'm... I'm okay..."

All the emotions Magic had temporarily suppressed were coming back to him, a little stronger than before. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and he quietly sobbed as he was led by Umbridge from the house. He gasped at the familiar, crushing feel of apparation, and heard Sharen stagger beside him, though everything around him was a bit vague. He shamelessly cried as he heard people talking and gasping around him, being led into some type of elevator who's floors were announced by a cool, female voice that reminded him of Magic's tones. After a few minutes, Harry found himself locked in some type of prison cell, found a hard bench behind him that was probably used for both sleeping and sitting, sat down, and let himself cry hard from the emotional rollercoaster he'd been put on. Umbridge, Sharen, Sirius, everything that had happened, the curse that had controlled Sharen against her will, his reaction, everything ran through his mind over and over again as he cried. After about thirty minutes, he stopped crying, feeling emotionally exhausted. Silence fell and he simply sat, doing nothing for the moment, waiting for whatever would happen next. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Magic's World and the Trial

Magic appeared within the deep, dense forest where she'd transported Sirius. She felt the distance from Harry increase greatly, felt his physical pain that lasted zero point nine three seconds. Foremost in his desires was for her to remain with, and care for Sirius Black, his Godfather. Magic gazed at him calmly as he looked back at her. She recognized the look of anxiety and worry in his facial expression, searched through various words to determine an appropriate response to the emotions she recognized in his baring. It took her point zero zero two seconds to realize she required more data, formulating words based on that fact.

"Explain your emotional response so I can assist you." She said. That was the most efficient means of obtaining the data, to ask for an explanation.

The expression of Sirius Black twisted into that of deeper anxiety and anger, directed at her.

"How can you be so cold about all this?" Sirius asked, fury in his voice and on his gaunt, haggard face. "Do you even care?"

She had miscalculated, Magic realized with emotionless thoughts. Obtaining the information was incorrect and didn't serve to best help Sirius. Anger wouldn't help them get along in their relationship, or help her care for him. Magic formulated another response.

"I'm not sure how to express myself." She stated placidly. "I feel no emotion of my own making. I calculate based on pure, statistical knowledge and data. I do what Harry wishes, and Harry cares for you. I feel his emotions toward you. He loves you and desires for me to care for you. Your anger won't help me care for you, as you wouldn't be willing to proceed with me. I'm a part of Harry. I'm an emotionless, calm, stable entity that's Harry's magic, and what happens to me effects Harry's magic, such as my petrification during his second year, which prevented Harry from performing any magic, as I was petrified and his magic was also petrified."

Magic saw Sirius staring at her with pure surprise, as well as an expression of shock. What she'd told him wasn't expected by him, she noted, the data stored within her mind of perfect recall. Three point three seven seconds passed before Sirius blinked and closed his mouth, his expression reforming into a calmer one as he took a breath and let it out.

"Okay." He said. "Let's think about this... So, in a way, I'm talking to Harry now, then? Even though I'm talking to you, Magic?"

"You're speaking with Harry's magic, I, who am called Magic." She stated, determining that was an appropriate response to his question. "I'm a part of Harry, as his magic is a part of him."

"Okay." Sirius said after two point two three seconds. His voice indicated a tone of acceptance and an attempt to understand her statements. That would assist their relationship.

"We're safe here." Magic stated.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sirius responded, then sighed and sat down on a tree stump behind him. Magic gazed at the stump, one meter in diameter, one point one meters high, its surface angled at fifteen point three degrees toward her.

"Will Harry be okay?" Sirius asked after ten point five seconds passed.

"Unknown." Magic stated. "Determining future knowledge hasn't been attempted, and should it be, there are many variables that can change the outcome, therefore, many outcomes that can be seen."

"Exactly what does all that mean?" Sirius asked. "Could you break that down for me a little, maybe?"

Sirius Black required a simpler explanation, Magic concluded, and formulated a response based on the conclusion.

"You wished to know if Harry was going to be okay." Magic stated. "This requires determining if he will be okay using magic to determine a future event. The future is determined based on trillions of variables as small as the direction of a falling leaf. Therefore, the possible number of future events that can be seen number in the trillions, and the possibility of determining which one we will be aware of is point zero zero zero two one eight seven percent."

"No, no." Sirius said with a sigh. "Look, I don't want you to look into the future or anything. Just... Do you think Harry is going to be okay? Base it on what you know about him, what you think might happen."

Magic had again miscalculated his wishes, but was gathering data to determine what he wanted. She wouldn't repeat the error.

"Yes." Magic stated. "I believe Harry will be okay. The loss of me, the use of his magic, and all which that entailed the previous year was far more difficult for him than this event."

"What was that about, anyhow, Magic?" Sirius asked. "How'd Harry lose you and the use of his magic? What happened?"

"A piece of Voldemort's soul was in a diary, which gave it an awareness and ability to take control of Ginny Weasley against her will, after she'd written inside the diary. This led to what had previously been known as a myth, the Chamber of Secrets, being opened. Voldemort, controlling Ginny Weasley, released a Basilisk, which Harry heard the hissing of. His curiosity and desires were for me to follow the hissing sound. I did. I saw the reflection of its yellow eyes in the water, leading to my petrification, which froze Harry's magic, as I was petrified, and I'm Harry's magic." Magic said.

"Wait a minute." Sirius said in a worried tone. "If you're Harry's magic, then he won't be able to use magic when you're so far away from him, will he?"

"Harry can use his magic. He still feels its flame within him. I am that which was formed, and is directly linked to Harry's magic, and am sustained by Harry's magic, and am Harry's magic." She stated.

"Well, we can't just sit around here talking. We've got to get Harry out of there." Sirius said.

"Illogical." Magic stated. "Success is one-hundred percent. However, the Ministry will not stop searching for Harry."

"Then he can hide himself, which I'm thinking he should have done before." Sirius said.

"That wouldn't assist Harry to integrate with society and live among magicals, which he desires to do." Magic responded.

"Even after what they've done to him?" Sirius burst out suddenly.

"Only some magical users have caused this, not all." Magic replied. "Harry judges those that he's met. He won't judge all magical users based on his experience with the Ministry of Magic as it currently treats him. If he did, he wouldn't want to care for you, and would leave me to leave you to fend for yourself, and live alone without him in your life, and without you in his life."

"I suppose that's good." Sirius sighed, looking down. Magic recognized resignation on his face. "That he doesn't judge everyone like that."

"You are malnourished from your stay in Azkaban prison. I can heal you of that affliction with healing magic. Your mind has been damaged by exposure to Dementors. I can heal that with healing magic. This will care for you, and Harry wishes me to care for you." Magic stated. "Doing so without your permission would be an invasion of a concept Harry understands as privacy, and therefore, I do as well. I ask your permission to proceed."

"Are you saying you can... Make me healthy again, like I'd never been in Azkaban?" Sirius asked.

"Mostly." Magic stated, seeing the tears coming from his eyes, his expression that of deep hope. "The mental damage from the Dementors which causes unclear thinking and your negative, fearful emotions to be foremost on your mind will be reversed, leading to clearer, more organized thoughts and memories, and potential less nightmares if you currently have any. You will look healthier, but will still be thin."

"If you can do anything to help me... Yes. Yes, I'd like that." Sirius said in a shaking voice.

"I'll proceed." Magic responded.

She formed the magic appropriately, sent it, along with energy required to regenerate his body to a healthy level, into him. It took one point two seconds to heal him of the mental damage of Azkaban, and appropriately nourish his body physically. His face looked a bit fuller, not quite so sunken, but still thinner than it would be had he not stayed in Azkaban. His gray eyes no longer held a constantly haunted expression. Magic noticed them widen with awe and surprise, recognizing the expressions of emotion on his face. She saw Sirius jump to his feet, stronger than before, healthier, but still thin from his long stay in Azkaban. This had assisted him greatly, and she knew she'd performed a step in caring for Sirius. She saw him come toward her and felt him hug her tightly, and knew from Harry embracing her what the appropriate response was. She wrapped her arms around him and heard him laughing as he tightly embraced her shorter form, felt him lift her up and spin her around in what she recognized as an expression of joy.

"Thank you, Magic!" Sirius hollered loudly. Magic formulated an appropriate and truthful response.

"Harry wished me to care for you. I healed you, therefore, caring for you." Magic's voice was muffled from her face being pressed slightly into Sirius' clothes.

"Still." Sirius said as he lowered her to the ground and let her go. "It was nice, Magic, and I'm glad you helped me. I suppose I'll still have to work out so I'm not so thin, but it's nice all the same." He took a breath and gazed up at the tree leaves and branches that were five point three nine meters above them, preventing most sunlight from entering their current vicinity.

"Magic, if there's something we can do about Harry, you'll let me know?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Magic stated in reply.

"Well, in that case then, would you mind if I asked you some questions about you, maybe while we walked?" Sirius asked.

"No." Magic replied.

She felt Sirius take her hand. She knew the appropriate response from times when Harry had done the same. She curled her fingers around his hand, gripping it in return in an efficient action that wasted no movement, as all her actions were.

"Since you can probably see a bit better than me, why don't you lead me while we talk. I've always enjoyed walking." Sirius' voice was wistful and denoted a reflection on past memories that gave Sirius a sense of peace.

"Okay." Magic serenely stated, then lifted her left foot, moved it forward an appropriate distance, then placed it down on the ground before lifting her right foot and doing the same, performing the action known as walking, her footsteps a precise distance from each other unlike those of Sirius, which varied in length between seventy-three point zero two and seventy-four point two centimeters, an acceptable variation in distance.

"When I knew Harry, though he was blind, I never saw you before last night." Sirius said. "At first, I thought you were Harry's helper or something. How'd you come to exist?"

"When Harry was three months of age, he awoke in the night experiencing anxiety and distress, and wishing for someone to hold him. His magic was powerful enough to form me at that time. He wished his mother. His magic chose the closest to his mother that it could attain, a female girl slightly taller and larger than his own physical body. His emotional need for someone created me and caused me to come into being, and thereby, manifested his magic into my physical form of a living human girl." Magic stated.

"Do you think Harry could do something like that again if he wanted to?" Sirius asked. "If he wanted you to stay with me, but also wanted you in... Wherever he is?"

"Partly." Magic replied. "I'm unique, and am a living body. He could create one identical to me in every way except that of being alive. The manifestation would be that of touchable energy until sufficient energy was attained to make the second a living body."

"Is that what you were in the beginning, energy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Magic responded.

"Does he know he can... Well, I guess he would know. So has he created another you, yet? I know he's comfortable with you around." Sirius said.

"He doesn't know that he can, because he hasn't desired details on the precise data regarding my creation. That knowledge is outside of that which is received by him, as it is an experience that I have performed, not knowledge that I have received." Magic responded.

"What's the difference?" Sirius asked.

"Knowledge I receive is data that is around us, such as the forest we're walking through. This knowledge contains the composition of everything around us, variations in the level of the ground, distance of various objects from our presence, the precise temperature, amount of moisture in the air, and the precise frequencies of sound that make up our environment. Experience is the words I determine are appropriate to speak to you, the footsteps I take, the thoughts I have, conclusions I form, and actions I perform, though Harry is aware of the magical actions I perform because he wishes them to occur." Magic said.

"Wow." Sirius responded. "That's a lot to take in." After six point three seconds, he asked, "Will he know that you used your healing magic, as you call it, to heal me?"

"Yes." Magic stated. "He feels the use of magic, and will know what I've done, as I'm his magic."

"Then what won't he know about what you're doing?" Sirius asked.

"Currently, he has closed his link of knowledge with me." Magic responded, determining that Sirius liked to receive more explanation than most others she knew. He preferred to receive as much information as he could get, so Magic determined the most efficient means of providing the information. "He will be aware of the magic I perform, but will not be aware of the data I receive, the physical actions I perform, or the thoughts I have. When his link of knowledge with me is open and he is receiving my data, he will be aware of the precise data compiled about every aspect of my surroundings gathered with the normal human senses of a human girl containing perfect senses awareness, and will be aware of my physical actions through any changes in that data. However, he won't be aware of the physical actions I perform based on changes in my position, only based on changes in the manner I receive the data."

"So you're saying that he'll know if you're walking because sounds and sites around you change, then. And can he be aware of what you touch, smell and taste too?" Sirius said after three point four eight seconds, and Magic determined he was likely interpreting her concise and technical, but accurate reply.

"Yes, if his link of knowledge with me is open and he is receiving the data I gather about the environment around me." Magic stated. "His awareness is pure, statistical data, as that's what I receive."

"I see." Sirius said. "Earlier at the house, I noticed you were eating. Why do you do that?"

"Because Harry wishes it." Magic stated.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Why does he want you to eat? I mean, if you're his magic, you don't actually need to eat, do you? My magic sure doesn't need to eat."

"Your magic isn't manifested in physical form, and Harry's magic is a flame of fire where your magic is a tiny spark." Magic responded. "However, my survival isn't based on eating. I can go without eating if Harry wishes me to. I eat because he wishes his magic to grow in strength quicker than if he ate without me also eating. After my creation, me eating led to my body of energy becoming that of a living girl, as energy was gathered and used for the transformation."

"So, when you eat, anything is basically transformed into what, raw magic, pure energy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Magic stated.

"Do you sleep?" Sirius asked, his tone of voice indicating curiosity.

"No." Magic responded. She anticipated Sirius would ask why along with various other questions, formulated a response, and continued. "Magic doesn't rest. It exists within someone whether it's used or not. Though I'm fully human in a physical sense, I'm Harry's magic. I don't need sleep. I don't need to shower, dress, or clean myself in any way, nor do I require a change in any physical position. Magic is used to keep me physically comfortable and clean, along with the clothes I wear. I can't be physically harmed, as the magic that created me ensured I'm invulnerable to any physical harm, because Harry never wanted to lose me when I came into physical being at three months of age. My physical strength is also unlimited, because Harry wanted me to have the ability to perform actions normally not capable of a person my size."

"But you just said you're a living human girl now." Sirius said. "And you can't be hurt? How's that possible?"

"Because I'm Harry's magic, and I do as he wishes, and he wishes this to be so." Magic stated.

"Since you're alive, with your own physical body and such, what would happen to you when Harry dies?" Sirius asked. "Or, what if you died?"

"I can't die, since Harry doesn't wish me to die." Magic stated. "When Harry dies, he will burn."

"Burn?" Sirius asked. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"A phoenix burns when they die." Magic replied. "Harry will do the same. I will maintain my physical form."

"But wouldn't you, being a physical body, eventually age to the point where you die?" Sirius asked.

"No." Magic responded. "I will age until the aging process becomes detrimental to my body, then magic will halt the aging process and sustain me at that level of physical fitness and health, as magic sustains me in all ways wished by Harry."

"Why will Harry burn like a phoenix, anyway?" Sirius asked.

"I became one with Athis, a phoenix, and Harry's magic now has those abilities of a phoenix." Magic stated.

"You sure are something, Magic." Sirius said after twenty-three point eight seven seconds.

"Yes. I'm something." Magic acknowledged placidly, and feeling a change in Harry's being, said, "Harry is beginning to calm down now."

"Why wasn't he calm?" Sirius asked, responding point one seconds quicker than usual, indicating he hadn't fully thought through his question. Magic answered nevertheless, even as she noticed Sirius' cheeks turning red indicating embarrassment.

"The events from before you were teleported here, and before I arrived to care for you, caused his emotional state to become unstable." Magic stated. "His emotional state is stabilizing, indicating he is calming."

"That's good." Sirius said. His voice and facial expression indicated relief. "If he's going to get through this all right, he shouldn't lose his temper like he did before. I don't blame him for it, though, I had half a mind to kick Umbridge as hard as I could myself."

"That wouldn't help Harry." Magic stated.

"I know that now, and knew that then, which was why I didn't." Sirius said. "Just make sure he stays calm and doesn't act impulsively when he's being questioned by any of the Ministry officials. If he sticks to the truth, everything'll turn out better for him, and I know you want things to turn out for the best for him."

"Yes." Magic stated. "This is what Harry would wish, so I'll do this."

"Now." Sirius said after three point two one seconds. "Can we try and find Peter Pettigrew so I can get my name cleared of all charges?"

"No." Magic replied. "I can find Peter Pettigrew's precise location using the phoenix magic that was combine with me at the end of Harry's previous school year, incorporating all the abilities of Phoenix magic within me, which will also lead to my never being petrified again. I can bring him to this location."

"Then we can get him into the Ministry." Sirius said.

"No." Magic responded. "I can. However, performing these actions would require I leave you unattended, and therefore, not take care of you."

"But don't you see?" Sirius asked. "If you did this, then Harry would have me as his Godfather cleared of all charges, and he'd be able to live with me in a far more caring environment. Surely that would be better for him than living with someone who's branded a criminal."

"Harry doesn't care about your status as currently registered with the Ministry." Magic stated.

"But if my name's cleared, I'll be able to care for Harry better than I can now." Sirius said.

"Magic can be used to disguise you so you can walk among people freely, and without fear of recognition." Magic stated.

"But we wouldn't have to worry about that if you'd get Peter here." Sirius said.

"It's not a worry." Magic replied. "It's magic we can perform."

Sirius let out a sigh of what Magic recognized to be frustration.

"Trust me, it'll be better for all of us if you'd put Peter in the Ministry, and I assume you can stop him from transforming into a rat." Sirius said.

"I could prevent him from transforming, but placing him within the Ministry would require I leave you unattended." Magic stated.

"Oh, you're hopeless." Sirius muttered under his breath, though Magic still heard him. "Look. Would you just do this for me? I'm sure Harry wouldn't object."

"Harry's objection or lack of objection is irrelevant. Harry wants me to take care of you. Leaving you unattended, even for a brief amount of time, wouldn't be conducive to caring for you." Magic stated.

"You're not going to do this, are you?" Sirius sighed in a defeated way. Magic saw him looking down.

"If Harry wishes me to, I will, but Harry wishes me to care for you now." Magic replied.

"Isn't there any way you could communicate with him and ask him?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. However, communication with him would involve magic that would likely be detectible within the cell Harry is in, which contains far more sensitive magical detection abilities than the magical detection known as the Trace. This wouldn't be conducive to his freedom." Magic responded. "It's advised that Harry not perform magic at the current time."

"How do you know about what's magical in the cell?" Sirius asked.

"I'm aware of everything regarding Harry at all times." Magic stated. "I'm part of him because I'm his magic, so I must be fully aware of him."

Sirius let out another sigh, still sounding defeated.

"All right, Magic. Since you won't budge, I suppose I'll just have to go after him myself."

"I won't allow that, as there's a chance you could be caught by Ministry officials and sent back to Azkaban, which wouldn't assist Harry's emotional health or stability." Magic stated.

"Aaaaa!" Sirius shouted quite suddenly, looking frustrated. "We've got to do something!"

"We don't have to do anything about the matter of Peter Pettigrew." Magic replied. "I'll keep you informed of Harry's status as you wish, and care for you as Harry wishes, and keep Harry calm during questioning should he require it, as would be in his best interest."

"And that's it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Magic stated. She saw Sirius' face flash with anger and formulated a response. "If you're angry with me, you're angry with Harry, as I'm Harry's Magic."

"But you're a separate individual, and I'm not happy with you." Sirius said. His facial expression and the tone of his voice indicated anger. "You're single-mindedness is really, really irritating."

"I'm aware of your emotional state. Harry wouldn't want you to be angry with me. Your being angry with me won't help your relationship with Harry." Magic stated.

"Then exactly what am I supposed to do?" Sirius asked furiously. "Just let him get away?"

"I don't know how to respond to ease your anger and assist in our relationship, and by extension, your relationship with Harry." Magic replied. "If you're angry with me, Harry will feel guilty, which won't assist his relationship with you."

"Look." Sirius said. "Harry's got nothing to be guilty about."

"He won't see it in that way." Magic stated. "He's unstable and emotional compared to my steady, consistent behavior. Please don't be angry with me." Magic stepped in front of him and embraced him in an unemotional hug, then gave him an unemotional kiss on his left cheek.

"Okay, Magic." Sirius said, hugging her back. "I'll try."

"Family is more important than anything." Magic stated. "To Harry, that is the truth, and therefore, it's the truth for me as well."

"You're probably right. I just need some time to work this out, okay?" Sirius asked.

"Okay." Magic stated. The pair of them continued to walk in silence through the dense forest.

*** MINISTRY HOLDING CELL ***

Harry wiped his eyes, having calmed down a great deal. He was glad Magic had stopped him from continuing to hurt Umbridge. Now that he thought about what Magic had told him, he realized that it had been best for him to stop. And, not only that, but deep down, he didn't want to hurt anyone if he could at all avoid it. Slowly, Harry stood to his feet, feeling the magic within the cell. From what he could tell, it was there to detect any magical use. There were also other types of magic that he couldn't determine, but it was as if they weren't actually being used, almost like they needed to be activated in some way. Slowly and carefully, he made his way around the cell, finding a toilet, a sync, some soap, and the bench that he'd been sitting on before. Listening to his surroundings, he heard mostly silence, and an occasional door close. Sighing to himself, Harry felt along one of the walls to the door of the cell, touching the metal bars that held him within. The floor and walls, from what he could tell, were made of stone, which likely meant the cell was pretty strong. After a moment of gripping the bars, Harry sat down on the bench behind him and put his hands in his lap, waiting.

About an hour later, Harry heard a door far closer to him close, then heard footsteps moving toward his cell. They were heavy, slow, but also moved quickly toward him, perhaps indicating someone that was tall. He stood up as the footsteps stopped in front of the cell.

"Mr. Harry Potter?" A deep, calm voice stated.

"That's me." Harry replied.

"You are to be taken for trial immediately." The man stated.

Harry heard wood tapping on the metal bars, then the door squeaked a little as it swung open. As Harry stepped from the cell and took one of the man's large arms, he asked, "What happened to Sharen?"

"She'll be sent to Azkaban. It was determined that she impeded a Ministry investigation." The man responded calmly as they started walking.

"I almost expected to hear that." Harry said. "Did you know that your own Miss Umbridge placed Sharen under the Imperius Curse just to get me from her house?"

"I wasn't aware of that." The man said. His voice was still calm, but Harry heard some surprise and shock in his voice. "If you decide to defend yourself in your hearing, you may make a statement to that regard. However, you may not be allowed to do so given the severity of the charges against you."

"What severity of charges?" Harry asked.

"Umbridge has formally charged you with intent to kill." The man said as a door in front of them was opened.

Harry let out a sigh. He couldn't even bring himself to be angry, though it had briefly gone through his mind. Instead, he felt his flame of magic wrap around him, soothing him, keeping him calm. Odd, he thought, though after a moment realized that it was best he remain calm and not get emotional. That realization led Harry to realize that his own magic was gaining further autonomy and awareness, more wants of her own. He didn't smile, though, but was glad.

Harry was led through some corridors and after a minute or so, entered a room where he could hear people talking, though the talking of people went silent quickly after he entered. The man led him over to a chair, Harry taking a deep breath to calm himself. He sank into his flame of magic, sat down in the chair, felt some type of unfamiliar magic as he heard the chains of the chair rattle, felt them bind him to it. At the exact same moment, his flame of magic was extinguished as if someone had put out a fire. It wasn't even ice. It was simply gone, as was his sensing of all magic. It was far, far worse than the previous year had been when Magic had been petrified, and feeling absolutely nothing at all where his magic should be, Harry began to scream.

*** THE FOREST ***

Sirius had been calmly walking along with Magic through the forest, thinking of all she'd told him. It was a place he didn't recognize, he remarked, though suspected they were merely walking in circles. He didn't mind, though, as it gave him time to think about Harry's situation. The Ministry really had nothing on him at all, though he wouldn't put it past them to come up with some charges, as they undoubtedly already had.

"Magic, I think we should come up with some type of plan to..." Sirius began as he looked at her calm and placid face, then stopped. Her expression twisted into that of agony, of pure desperation. She stopped walking, frozen like a statue. "Magic, what's wrong? Magic?" Sirius' voice was frantic.

Magic released Sirius' hand and stepped in front of him, grasping his shoulders in her hands, her face still twisted into that of pure desperation.

"I'm bound." She said, her voice wild, panicked and desperate. "I don't know what to do! Help me!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Sirius said, taking hold of her shoulders.

"Help me!" Magic shouted wildly.

"Magic, focus!" Sirius said firmly. "I need you to tell me what happened just before you were bound!"

"Harry entered a large room with sound that echoed and was led to a chair and sat down and was bound by chains and now I am bound!" Magic shouted, shaking him. "Help me!"

Sirius wanted to swear and shout, but instead, took a deep breath and hugged Magic's rigid body. Magic's arms flung around him firmly.

"That chair... It binds a person's magic, should that be chosen. There's nothing I can do, Magic, you're going to have to wait it out. Okay?" Sirius asked.

"I can't help you or care for you!" Magic screamed.

"Magic, shouting won't do any good!" Sirius said firmly. "Keep your voice down or we could be caught!"

"I can't use magic at all, I'm just like a Muggle. I can't care for you. I can't use magic. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to formulate an appropriate response to this situation. It's unknown and I don't understand it. It's unknown. It's unknown..."

"Magic, you can still talk with me, see things, you're still aware of your surroundings, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Magic responded quickly.

"All right, good." Sirius responded. "We'll just have to do things the old fashion way, then. No magic, just our five senses."

"But without magic I can't protect you properly." Magic stated, starting to sound calmer. Sirius let her go and she released him instantly, taking a step back. Her face still looked wild and desperate.

"All right, that's enough! I don't know what's going on here, buddy, but I've got a gun pointed at your head! Get away from the girl right now!" Sirius sighed at the sound of a man yelling, heard his footsteps as he was moving quickly closer to him. Magic's hands gripped his arms.

"Help me. Help me. Help me." She muttered quietly and quickly, though didn't shake him. Within moments, the man was at his side.

"You can let him go, girl, it's okay." The man said, and now that he was closer, Sirius could see the rifle aimed at him.

"What is that?" Magic asked as she stared at it.

"I'm going to keep you safe, now, okay?" The man's voice was comforting, though Sirius knew he didn't have any idea what he was dealing with, or who. He still felt mostly calm, but quickly tried to think of how he might get out of this one. He had no wand, if he tried to transform there was a chance the man could shoot him, and he had a panicked and distressed Magic to deal with. Not good, he thought.

"Are you really sure you want to fire that?" Sirius asked, his voice casual. "Those have been known to explode, you know."

"Wait just a minute." The man said in sudden recognition. "You're Black, that fellah they had on television!"

A loud bang filled the forest. Sirius felt pain rip through both of his legs, one above the knee, the other below near his foot. He screamed in agony and started to fall forward. Magic, who was in front of him, grabbed him and swiftly placed him on the ground, still looking wild and panicked, though seemed to be adapting to the situation a little. He struggled to keep the tears from his eyes and focused on his Auror training, pushing the pain to the back part of his mind, focusing to perform any kind of wandless magic, even summoning the weapon or pushing it to one side would do.

"You hurt him." Magic stated wildly, voice containing raw desperation and pure panic. "You hurt him."

"He is a dangerous criminal, girl, but you're..." The man began.

Magic jumped at the man, looking feral, crazed. Her hands grasped the rifle and she twisted it free of his grip before spinning it to face him, bracing it against her shoulder as if she was about to fire.

"Don't kill him!" Sirius shouted through his pain.

"Go away now." Magic stated in her panicked voice. "Go away."

"Just give me that and no one needs..." The man began.

Sirius jumped as he heard the shot of the rifle again, and the man let out a shout of surprise, looking terrified.

"That was one centimeter past your left ear." Magic stated rapidly. "If you don't leave now I'll hurt you." Looking white faced and terrified, the man spun around and ran quickly off. Magic lowered the rifle and put it down within visual range, then jumped to his side and knelt. "What do I do?" She asked quickly.

"We've got to clean these first." Sirius said, shaking. "But bandage them..." He tore at his shirt until he had a fairly good sized strip of cloth, wrapping it around his left leg, crying out in pain. As he did so, Magic jerked at his shirt and tore free another piece of cloth, her strength still incredible, and wrapped his right leg where he'd been shot. He trembled in agony as he tied off the makeshift bandage, then looked up at Magic's wild gaze.

"We didn't clean them yet, you said clean them first but we bandaged them." Magic said.

"That's because, we've... Got to find... Water, or alcohol... Or something..." Sirius said as he gritted his teeth and struggled to stand. Magic effortlessly lifted him in her arms.

"Direction." She said. "To walk."

"Follow that man, maybe he's got something... Try not to run me into anything, but hurry." Sirius said through his pain. Magic began to sprint quickly, running faster than he'd thought her capable of given her condition of being unable to use magic.

*** COURT ROOM TEN, MINISTRY OF MAGIC ***

Harry didn't know how long he'd been screaming wildly, desperately, struggling against the chains that bound him, not realizing that they were tightening around him as he struggled. He was hardly aware of anything else around him, only aware of the terror that not having his flame of magic was giving him. He felt utterly helpless, as if a large part of him had been lost to him, and had no idea what had even happened to Magic. There was no flame of magic, not even a frozen one. There was simply nothing where it should be, and the feeling was terrifying. Gradually, he began to become aware of other shouting, struggling harder than he ever had to stop screaming, to get his pure terror under control. He took a deep breath and let it out, then took another, panting hard in sheer terrified fear. He knew he had to express himself to these people, but didn't know precisely what to say, couldn't think of anything but his fear, his building rage. He could feel hot tears streaming down his face as he felt himself trembling, his heart pounding hard, he still crying out. The sounds around him came into further awareness and he realized people around him were shouting about what had just happened. That didn't help him think, that even the adults weren't in control of the situation, and knew of only one thing to say.

"Stop it!" He screamed, hearing them starting to stop, but not quite yet. "Stop it, stop! Stop! Stop! Stop stop!" He screamed, shrieking wildly until there was only silence. "You stole my magic you took it away! I'll never ever get it back and it's all your fault because you wouldn't listen! You wouldn't listen to me you just do what you want when you want and I hate you, I hate you I hate you!"

Harry knew, in some distant corner of his mind, that he was acting like a child, but didn't care at the moment. He didn't even care that he was screaming so loudly his throat was getting sore. All he cared about was the flame of magic that he'd once had, and would never have again. He kept screaming until he felt an unnatural calm descend on him, seeming to put out his terror and panic. He still trembled, still breathed quickly, still felt his heart pounding, but was able to think clearly.

"Hem, hem! Are you quite finished with your tantrum now, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge's familiar, high voice stated.

"You put the Imperius Curse on Sharen!" Harry shouted furiously.

He heard everyone around him start to talk and shout again, then heard the sound of a slam.

"Order!" A man shouted. "Let's all just calm down!" Everyone gradually fell silent. "Now, we know that Potter here has been traumatized by something, but the calming charms are holding! This is obviously his lashing out!"

Harry was about to say something, to scream that he wasn't lashing out, but a woman's voice spoke clearly.

"Mr. Potter, can you explain to us how you know what the Imperius Curse is, and that it was put on Sharen?"

"Hem, hem!" Umbridge coughed. "I don't believe that's necessary, do you? I mean, look at how scared he is! He's obviously attempting to gain sympathy!"

"Is he?" The woman asked. "Or was he correct? Please answer the question, Mr. Potter."

"I felt it." Harry said quickly, his voice a little louder than it normally was due to his terror, which was starting to creep back in even more. "It was like someone manipulating Sharen's will, her very being, and I didn't recognize it until she spoke in a cold voice that wasn't hers, and Umbridge told me herself she'd put the Imperius Curse on Sharen to get around a binding oath I'd made with her that would prevent her from revealing the address of our home to anyone I didn't give permission to for my safety! She made her take her there and got around it!"

"Your wand, Madam Umbridge." The woman stated coolly.

"I'm not on trial here!" Umbridge called sweetly throughout the court room. "I see no reason to give up my wand!"

"Your wand. Now." The woman stated.

"This is ridiculous!" Umbridge shouted, then Harry heard a slam and a cry of pain.

"Madam Bones!" The man who had called for order before shouted, sounding indignant.

"Prior Incantato!" The woman stated clearly.

A few moments passed, then Harry heard several gasps of what sounded like horrified astonishment.

"Deletrius!" The woman called, then said, "Mr. Potter, I will be releasing the binds around you now, and you will feel your magic once again. Prepare yourself."

"Madam Bones, we have not finished the trial!" The man shouted.

"With all due respect, Minister Fudge, he is only a child, for which you have placed him on trial for nothing." The woman, Madam Bones, stated. Harry felt the chains fall away from his body and felt his flame of magic appear within him again. He gasped and wanted Magic with him, but also wanted Magic to remain and care for Sirius. He felt a strange sensation then, as if his magic seemed to almost split. He heard more gasps around him, then felt Magic grip his shoulders in her hot, strong hands, he feeling nothing but pure magic in front of him.

"I'm here." She said.

*** THE FOREST ***

Magic stopped running after the man with Sirius still in her arms. She saw Sirius look up at her, no longer felt the uncertainty of the unknown, was aware of her senses. The emotions she'd previously felt seemed to vanish from her mind, and all memory of feeling the emotions themselves left. Magic formulated a conclusion based on the available data she now had, that she'd emulated the emotions felt in order to help Sirius Black recognize her situation, setting aside the mystery of why something had completely left her mind.

She felt Harry's wishes, and became two. She was in the court room as well as carrying Sirius in the forest, but it was easy for her to separate and be aware of both points of view at once. The part of her in the court room wasn't distinct yet, wasn't a physical body.

"I'm here." She said to Harry as she gripped his shoulders.

"I'll heal you now." She said to Sirius, and in an instant, Sirius was healed and his shirt was repaired. She put him down on the ground as she felt Harry hug her, was aware of his terror.

"You can use magic again?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Magic stated, gazing at Sirius. At the same moment, her energy form was rubbing Harry's back in precise motions.

Sirius looked at Magic's calm and placid gaze. She didn't look wild or desperate anymore, and he sighed with relief as he took hold of her shoulders carefully.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

"Where should we go?" Magic asked.

"Somewhere without any people. I'm sure the Muggle authorities are going to try and find me after this." Sirius said.

Magic transported them closer to where Harry was, but still in a deserted place. They stood in an alley that had been abandoned, and looking around him, Sirius saw empty cans and bottles, trash bins overturned, and bits of plastic littering the ground. Trash lined the sides of the alley and it smelled like rot. His face twisted into disgust.

"You don't like that." Magic said.

"No, I don't." Sirius said. "How far are we from that forest? That's what's important."

"Forty-three kilometers." Magic responded.

"Good." Sirius said. "They won't think I've been able to travel that far. All right, Magic, make me unrecognizable so we can walk among the people. I want to go find Harry."

*** COURT ROOM TEN, MINISTRY OF MAGIC ***

Harry couldn't help himself. He jumped from the chair and clung to her, crying hard into her shoulder. Magic, as she always had, unemotionally wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back in precise, calculated movements. It was the best thing in the world, but his terror didn't leave quite that quickly. It took a few moments, but he calmed himself, removing the feel of the calming magic that had been placed on him. Trembling a little, he pulled away from Magic, who responded to his wishes by stepping to his left and gripping his hand firmly. He soaked up her physical presence that he could touch and feel, but something was different about it. Gripping her hand made him relaxed, feel as if his flame was pouring into him from that touch, and going out of him to keep the physical construct alive. It didn't matter to him, though, he only wanted her with him.

"Is it true, Mr. Potter, that you intended to kill Madam Umbridge?" Madam Bones asked.

"No." Harry responded. "When I felt the Imperius Curse on Sharen from Umbridge, I just got so angry, I wanted to hurt her, to make her forget what she'd seen and make her leave. But Magic knew I didn't want to put myself in even deeper hot water, so she pulled me away." Harry's voice still trembled a bit, but as he spoke, he kept holding Magic's hand, feeling the strange flow of his magic, which was oddly comforting in its own way, though he much preferred Magic herself.

"You can feel magic." Madam Bones said. "Please, demonstrate this for me."

"The chair behind me." Harry said. "I recognize its magic now. It can bind people physically and magically... And now that I know that magic, I know what to expect from it. The magic in the room feels like... I don't know, I've never felt this magic before, but it's in the walls and roof."

"He's making that up!" A man shouted from a high bench off to his left.

"No, he's not." Minister Fudge spoke. His voice was trembling fiercely, as if he was terrified.

"Mr. Potter, I shall perform a charm which you should be familiar with, and I wish you to tell me what it is." Madam Bones said.

Harry felt the familiar feel of the levitation charm and said, "It's the first year levitating charm."

"He can use magic and can feel it!"

"He didn't make up those exam results!"

"How dare you expel him for being a danger to us, he knows what he's doing!"

"Incompetent minister, you're incompetent!"

The shouts of people all around was loud and spoke of anger. Harry heard several bangs and felt the magic that made them, then heard Madam Bones speaking again.

"Mr. Potter!" She called loudly. Everyone was quieting down. "I wish you to perform a piece of magic that isn't dangerous for us. If you can prove to this court that you are, indeed, capable of performing magic safely and in a controlled way, we will vote to drop all charges."

"But he tried to kill me!" Umbridge almost shrieked.

"His actions, I don't blame him at all for, Madam Umbridge. It has already been clearly proven that you placed the Imperius Curse on Sharen Henderson illegally, for which you will be taking a one way trip to Azkaban." Madam Bones stated. "Harry was acting in defense of both himself and his guardian."

"What about Sharen, is she going to Azkaban? I hope not." Harry called.

"No, Mr. Potter, she is not. I've already sent a memo out to the Aurors to release her and, if she wishes, to escort..."

The court room door opened and Harry heard Sharen's familiar voice call out, "Harry!" She sounded relieved, terrified, and angry at the same time.

"Sharen!" Harry said as he let Magic go and turned to face her, she running into his arms and hugging him tight. With a thought, Harry combine the two Magic's again into the one caring for Sirius, hearing the court gasp and feeling the constant flow of magic vanish. "Sharen, can I use you for an experiment here, the court needs to see safe magic."

"Okay." Sharen responded, the two of them speaking quietly.

Harry was familiar with the magic in a broom, so decided to manipulate that to serve the purpose of displaying a safe piece of magic that wasn't dangerous. He rose into the air with Sharen, then stepped back, hearing Sharen gasp and chuckle a bit as he changed her position so she was laying down in mid air.

"As you can see, I'm capable of performing..." Harry began, but the uproar of everyone talking was suddenly very, very loud again. Grinning a bit, Harry reproduced the magic that had made the bangs again, hearing them boom through the court room and silencing everyone.

"Thanks!" He said. "So, that's four pieces of magic I've demonstrated today, Magic appearing, vanishing, the hovering, and the bangs! Shall we go on? Perhaps, while I'm here telling stories, I can tell you all about how Professor Dumbledore is one of the most competent wizards I know, and isn't at all responsible for the deaths at Hogwarts last year? It was a Basilisk that I killed."

"That would have been during the time you allegedly lost your magic, when the Basilisk was killed. Do you expect us to believe that you murdered a dangerous beast that many full grown wizards couldn't even kill, with nothing more than the skills of a blind Muggle?" Madam Bones asked. She sounded like she didn't believe it herself. Harry lowered he and Sharen to the floor, making sure both landed on their feet. He heard Sharen stumble a bit, but quickly regain her balance.

"I had a little help from a phoenix named Athis, who became one with my magic when it wasn't petrified anymore." Harry said. "But, aside from the phoenix bringing me the Hogwarts sorting hat, I also got a sword from it and was able to stab it."

Everyone started to talk and shout again, but Harry amplified his voice to talk over them.

"If you don't believe it, I can take everyone here to the chamber where it happened! You can see for yourself!"

Everyone was in an uproar when they heard that. It reminded Harry of a sporting event where the fans got very competitive. The chatter went on for a few minutes with Minister Fudge trying to restore order, but eventually, everyone calmed down.

"Thus far, you've told us the truth about everything, so far as we can determine. I see little reason for you to lie now, so I tend to believe what you're telling us." Madam Bones responded. "I believe we can now place this to a vote."

"V-v-very well." Minister Fudge sounded like he was stammering, Harry realized. "All... All in favor of charging Harry Potter with... With the charges as written?"

Harry heard silence.

"And all in favor of clearing... Clearing Mr. Potter of all charges?" Minister Fudge asked.

Harry heard the movement of cloth, indicating people around the room raising their hands.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, cleared of all charges." Minister Fudge stated. Harry grinned with relief, but as everyone began talking, he spoke.

"I also wish to ask one more thing!" Everyone went silent slowly. "Why wasn't my Godfather, Sirius Black, given a trial? And in the explosion that he supposedly killed thirteen people with, how many pieces of people were found around the area? Was blood from Pettigrew also found on the seen, who was supposedly killed? Who, by the way, can transform himself into a rat, and has been living as the Weasley's pet for the last twelve or so years?"

There were shouts of outrage and more statements by people thinking, once again, that he was making this up. The bangs occurred once again, and Madam Bones asked, "Can you prove this?"

"I can." Harry responded confidently. "Part of a phoenix's magic, and now mine, is the ability to determine where a particular person is located. I can have my magic, Magic, transport him here now, but only if everyone please stays quiet. This loud shouting's starting to make my ears ring."

"Please do so, if..." Madam Bones began.

"I object to this!" Minister Fudge shouted.

"I see little reason to object, Minister. You will already be kicked from office after the stunt you pulled in unjustly expelling Harry Potter from Hogwarts. Now, Mr. Potter, if you will, please transport him here with, your magic. And, if you're capable of doing so, please transform him into his human form, and prevent him from transforming into a rat. Also, if you can remember this as well, the dark mark is typically on one of the arms of a Death Eater. Perhaps you could uncover them for us as well, so we can see if he is, indeed, a Death Eater."

"Okay." Harry responded. "This is a lot to take in. Transport Pettigrew here, transform him to human, stop him from transforming into a rat, and uncover his arms. Right?"

"Correct, Mr. Potter." Madam Bones responded.

"Okay." Harry said. "But, Magic's currently with Sirius Black so I'd..."

Everyone around him started shouting again, and getting fed up with it, Harry silenced those who were shouting with a thought.

"I'd like to bring him here as well." Harry continued in the silence.

"This should prove to be very interesting." Madam Bones replied. "Please, proceed."

In moments, Harry felt Sirius Black standing in front of him, and opening his link to Magic, knew she was gripping his arm. Sirius gasped as he stared around him, and Harry smiled as Magic disappeared.

"Just don't do anything." Harry said. "We're about to free you, hopefully."

Harry felt Magic return and could hear the squeaking of a rat, but in moments, the squeaking became the terrified whimpering of a person, who's arms Magic uncovered. He heard Madam Bones and a few of the others who hadn't been shouting before, gasp. Curiously, Harry felt Pettigrew's magic, and realized he could feel a very thin tether of magic leading in a specific direction, along with the bind he'd put on Pettigrew to prevent him from transforming, though the tether was faint and something he had to specifically look for.

"Is one of the marks of a Death Eater being linked to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Harry heard startled gasps at the use of the name, though was used to that by now.

"We think so, as we know You-Know-Who can call his followers to him." Madam Bones said, voice trembling a bit.

"Well, I can feel that on..." Harry began.

"Please, please! I didn't mean to, I had no choice!" Pettigrew's voice interrupted him, sounding winy and terrified.

"Really?" Harry asked a bit coolly. "From my experience, unless you're under the Imperius Curse, you always have control over your choices. But that wasn't the case with you, was it? Not only did you give Voldemort information about me and my parents, you pretended to kill yourself."

"He... He was getting more powerful all the time! He s-s-said he'd k-kill me!" Pettigrew whimpered in what sounded like a terrified voice.

"Well, that's too bad." Harry responded.

"Mr. Black." Madam Bones stated firmly. "If you will, please tell us how you have come to health so quickly, and how you broke out of Azkaban."

"Well I... I'm an illegal Animagus also." Sirius said, then transformed into a dog for a moment before returning his form to a human. "And Magic, here, healed me of my deficiencies from being in Azkaban for so long, physical and mental health."

"And it was you, then, Mr. Pettigrew, who was responsible for the murder of twelve Muggles, along with cutting off your finger to fake your death." Madam Bones said.

"No!" Pettigrew cried. "It was the Imperius Curse I didn't..."

"How transparent of you." Madam Bones stated. "You indirectly claim you joined You-Know-Who out of fear. Now you claim the Imperius Curse. I don't think so. I'm officially placing into the records that you are charged with being a Death Eater, and the murder of twelve Muggles. Mr. Black, we shall vote to drop the charges placed on you, and charge you with being an illegal Animagus."

"I've been in Azkaban for almost thirteen years, I don't think I ought to be charged with anything!" Sirius cried.

"You yourself admitted to being an illegal Animagus, and while charging you with nothing may sound good, the law is what it is. I won't change it simply because you were in prison unjustly. However, should your current charges, but that of being an illegal Animagus be dropped, you will not be fined, and shall be compensated at twenty-thousand galleons for each year you were unjustly in Azkaban prison. You'll be required to register as an Animagus before leaving the Ministry, as well. Do you clearly understand the terms?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes." Sirius replied.

"Very well. Minister?" Madam Bones asked, then after a few moments said, "Mr. Potter, if you please, most of the court room is still silenced."

"Oh." Harry blushed. "Sorry." He removed the silencing on everyone, hearing them start shouting for just a moment before they stopped, apparently a little surprised.

"Okay... Um... Mr. Black... To drop all charges... But... The illegal... Animagus... Who's in favor?" Minister Fudge stammered.

Harry heard hands raise around the room.

"And for... P-Pettigrew to receive, the... D-Dementor's kiss?" Minister Fudge asked.

Harry heard no movement, but Sharen said quietly, "Most of the hands are still up."

"No!" Pettigrew wailed in terror. "No please don't! Please no! Noooo!"

"Aurors, take him!" Minister Fudge said in a more confident voice than Harry had heard from him in a while. He heard Pettigrew being grabbed and removed from the room, still shouting in terror, and felt a stab of pity.

"What's the Dementor's kiss?" Harry asked.

"Your soul's removed from you, and you're nothing more than an empty shell." Sirius responded grimly.

"So it's a death sentence." Harry said as he heard Minister Fudge say, "The rest of the Aurors, take Umbridge to Azka..."

Harry heard a slam, a cry of what sounded like pain, then Umbridge wildly shout, "No, I'll never go! I will not allow this threat to society to continue existing! Avada Kedavra!"

Harry acted immediately, as he knew, from what Magic had told him about his parents deaths, what that spell was. With a thought, he used the binding magic from the chair that had bound his magic earlier, to prevent Umbridge from using her magic, and heard her screaming and being grabbed.

"No!" She screamed wildly. "No! Let me go!" She was quickly removed from the court room, and around him, Harry could hear whispering and the chatting of everyone.

"Just what did you do?" Sirius asked.

"Stopped her from using magic. She was going to kill someone." Harry said. "I couldn't let that happen, now could I?"

Silence fell.

"You prevented Umbridge from using her magic, and thus, why the unforgivable wasn't fired?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, I did." Harry responded.

"Then I wish to personally thank you for saving my life, Mr. Potter, and officially tell you that I owe you a life debt for what you've done for me today." Madam Bones said. "Though, given the instability of Umbridge, I think it quite likely she would have killed you next."

"I just saved your life." Harry said, blushing. "It's not a big deal or anything."

"Precisely." Madam Bones responded. "If there's anything I can do for you, Mr. Potter, please let me know."

"There is one thing, yes." Harry said. "Please let Professor Dumbledore continue to run Hogwarts school, he really is the best person for the job."

"I believe that is easily arranged, Mr. Potter. You, Sharen, and Mr. Black may go whenever you wish." Madam Bones announced.

"Thanks." Harry responded, and with Magic at his left side, with Sirius on his right and Sharen in front of the trio, left the room, glad that he was once again allowed to attend Hogwarts, and anticipating his return there. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 The Return To Hogwarts and Expanding the Manifestations

"Harry, are you doing okay?" Sharen asked as he sat next to her in a comfortable chair, waiting for Sirius to register his Animagus form, as well as retrieve his wand.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "It's just been a long day."

"I... I wanted to apologize to you for what I said earlier, Harry. No job, not even my job, nothing is more important than you. Nothing." Sharen said fiercely.

"You're still grieving for your parents, I get it." Harry said. "I doubt we were all thinking straight, anyway. I just got so bothered by the Ministry idiots doing this to me without any cause at all, and I knew how to put an end to it by hiding myself."

"Well, I'm glad we found a better way." Sharen said. "And it looks like news is getting around."

Harry could hear people whispering and pointing, as usual, talking about what he'd done. He didn't really like his fame, but he'd take that over being expelled from Hogwarts. No one approached him just yet, though, but he imagined it probably wouldn't be long before they did. Magic sat on Harry's left side, and as he listened to people chatting, he realized they were talking about her, too.

"Well, what do you know." Harry said as he turned toward her. "You get to share in the glory, the fame."

Magic said nothing as Harry smirked.

"No response for me?" He asked.

"What reply do you wish?" Magic asked.

"None, I suppose, or whatever's sensible to say." Harry said. "By the way, I wanted to ask you about something. What happened to you when... When my magic was bound." Harry shivered at the thought of it.

"I felt something that hadn't been anticipated before, and was uncertain how to react." Magic stated. "I felt severely constricted and limited, far more so than when you were testing wands during your first visit to Diagon Alley. I was unaware of you. I, being with Sirius, needed him to understand that I was dealing with something unknown and couldn't care for him correctly. I emulated what you know of as desperation and panic to appropriately display my need to him, which seemed to work properly. When an individual with a gun came upon us due to me shouting, I reacted by emulating a deep fear as I took the gun from him. I was still able to protect Sirius, but still felt limited and constricted, and continued to emulate the desperation until I felt the binds lift."

"Are you sure it was just emulating feelings?" Harry asked. "Or did you actually feel them?"

"Unknown. Something left my mind once I became aware of you again." Magic stated.

"Well, we'll go with emulating for now. Okay?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Magic responded.

"Magic, you don't have to emulate anything to get your need or whatever displayed to people." Harry said. "You don't feel emotions, so don't emulate them. Okay? Unless of course, you did feel them."

"Okay." Magic stated.

"And, don't worry. I won't have my magic bound like that ever again." Harry said.

"I don't worry, as you stated I don't feel emotions." Magic responded.

"Maybe not, but I know you think about me, and you're centered on my wishes and desires with only one of your own, not to be limited and bound. I betrayed you, and I'm sorry." Harry said, blinking tears from his eyes. "I shouldn't have sat in that stupid chair. I should have felt the magic closer before I sat in it. I should have kept us protected against..."

Magic's hot hands clasped his face between them.

"Guilt won't help you. The past can't be changed. Learn from what happened, don't regret what happened. Regret won't help you, from what I'm aware of your thoughts and mental processes." Magic stated.

"I suppose not." Harry replied. "What brought this on, anyway?" He touched her hands.

"Before I spoke, it was required that I gain your attention. This was effective." Magic said.

"Oh." Harry responded as she dropped her hands. "I suppose it did, yeah. You could have just talked over me, though."

"You're also comforted by physical contact, and that helped you." Magic stated. "You wished to be comforted, and I do as you wish. My words to you were required."

"Thanks, as always." Harry said. "Okay, so let's talk about what we're going to do about my living situation. Sharen, what do you think?" As Harry spoke, he turned toward her.

"I think you should be the secret keeper, and recast the charm your way." Sharen responded. "And since I know you can modify the magic, I've got a good idea for you, too. If someone's ever forced to bring them to the house, they simply won't be able to enter the property at all if they don't know the secret. Like an invisible barrier to protect it, which will only let those who know the secret of the property, pass through it, and can block anything."

"Okay, I think I can do that." Harry replied. "So, what will power it?"

"Whatever comes against it." Sharen said. "Of course, if I'm in my car, the car can go through because I know the secret."

"And what about people inside the car with you that don't know the secret?" Harry asked.

"You could use a ward to manipulate emotions." Sirius' voice broke in, and from the sound of things, he was rather happy. Harry jumped up and Sirius hugged him. "Got my wand back, kiddo, and I've registered my form, so I'm ready to get on out of here."

"Okay, let's go!" Harry said cheerfully, grabbed Sharen's left arm, then the four of them vanished and reappeared in the back yard of Sharen's home.

"I love your transportation a lot more than apparation. Have I ever told you that?" Sirius asked.

"No, just now." Harry replied. "But first thing. Protection. Safety first."

"Right." Sirius said. "But you could take a bit of time to celebrate, you know."

"After this is set up, which shouldn't take too long. Okay, so you were talking about some ward to manipulate emotions." Harry stated.

"Right." Sirius said. "It could be linked to this place. So, whenever whatever you guys were talking about, I'm guessing it was unwanted. So whenever that happens, just have the ward make someone feel anxiety or something."

"Sounds like a mental violation to me, and sounds like that Imperius Curse." Harry responded coolly.

"No, it's nothing like that." Sirius said. "It's more like a muggle repelling ward."

"Does that manipulate feelings, too?" Harry asked.

"Either that, or casts an illusion over the place so it looks like something else, or makes you not want to pay any attention to it, or not notice whatever it is." Sirius responded.

"Not noticing and illusion, that sounds better to me." Harry said. "Been paying attention to all this, Magic?"

"Yes." Magic responded.

"Okay. Then dispel the current charm and recast my protections. Make sure they'll be easy to add to later." Harry said.

"Wow, where's the house?" Sharen asked. "And this yard, it looks like a boring piece of land to me."

"Then it looks like you did your job properly, Harry." Sirius said. "Now see if you can take one of us toward the house."

Harry took hold of Sharen's arm and walked toward where the house was. After placing Sharen's hand on the door, he said, "Sharen, you're touching the back door."

"What?" Sharen asked. "I don't feel anything, though I do believe you."

"Go straight." Harry said.

Sharen stepped forward and turned to the left at the same moment, then bumped into him.

"And there you are." She said.

"Hmm." Harry replied. "Looks like this works. Now, Sirius, come with me, I want to try something. But first, for you, Sharen." Harry whispered their location into her ear and Sharen gasped.

"Wow!" She said as Harry walked over to Sirius.

"All right, old dog, come on." Harry said with a smirk.

"I'm not that old, you know, and where's Sharen?" Sirius asked as the door closed.

"She just went inside." Harry replied as he took Sirius around to the front of the house, then walked down the driveway and on to the sidewalk. "Now. Do you see anything?"

"Nope, nothing." Sirius responded.

"Do you see Magic?" Harry asked.

"I don't." Sirius said.

"Okay. Then, let's see if I can take you in, now. Since you're outside, you shouldn't be able to enter."

Harry tugged at Sirius, who took a step and stopped.

"That's... Strange." Sirius said. "It's like you're leading me in a direction I didn't really want to go, and I can't move forward, but I can't see what's blocking me, either."

"Good." Harry said. "I've also done my best to hide the feeling of the magic wards, too, so it's like nothing's here."

"I see a yard and a house on the corner, not yours, though, and that's it. Other than the two houses, nothing, just like the Fidelius Charm's supposed to work." Sirius said. "But it seems you've made it more secure."

"Yep, I have." Harry replied, then whispered the location into his ear. "Okay, now do you see it?"

"I do now, yeah." Sirius said.

"Follow me, then." Harry responded, satisfied, and heard him do so without any effort at all.

The front door opened before Harry could touch it, and he stepped inside with Magic next to him, and Sirius behind them both.

"Harry, are you sure you want to go back to Hogwarts?" Sharen asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry replied. "I was dealing with a single threat, a very unstable one. Umbridge. She's in Azkaban now, or will be, and even if she doesn't get there, she can't use magic until I release the binding. Threat dealt with."

"Okay." Sharen sighed. "But if you need anything at all, or you need to come somewhere safe for any reason during the year, you're welcome here."

"Thanks." Harry said. "Sirius, where are you going to stay?"

"I'm not sure yet." Sirius responded. "I do have a house I used to live in, but I really don't want to go back there if I can avoid it."

"Well, you're free now, so you could presumably find an apartment elsewhere, or a house, perhaps." Sharen said.

"I'll have to look into it." Sirius said.

"You're welcome here at any time as well, Sirius." Sharen replied. "Being Harry's Godfather, I can't very well stop you from seeing him, now can I?"

"Technically you could, since you're his guardian." Sirius responded. "But I do appreciate your foresight."

"Always." Sharen replied. "So, Harry, are you going to need any help?"

"No, I'll just pack and go." Harry responded. "Well, make sure I've packed, anyway."

"You never unpacked. You're packed." Magic stated.

"Well, except for these clothes I'm wearing, yeah." Harry responded. "Well, I suppose I'll get my trunk and be off."

"All right." Sharen said. "You be careful." She hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"I will." Harry responded. "And I'll keep sending you letters. Magic, will you go and disconnect my postal box while I get my trunk?"

"Yes." Magic stated as she walked off, then Harry entered his room and grabbed his trunk after shrinking it.

"Harry?" Sirius said from the doorway, and Harry turned around to face him, stepping close. "Do me a favor, will you?"

"What's that?" Harry asked as Sirius hugged him.

"Play some pranks on old Snivellus from the last living Marauder." Sirius replied, and from the sound of his voice, he was grinning.

"Who?" Harry asked, not recognizing the name.

"Snape, Harry, Snape. I might have just come from Azkaban, but I still heard things. I know he teaches potions there, though why is beyond me." Sirius responded.

"You know, he actually thought of me like my father when I first got there?" Harry asked as the two of them made their way into the living room where Magic and Sharen were wrapping up a conversation.

"I'm not surprised, you look just like him, though you've got your mother's eyes." Sirius replied.

"Well, I told him, basically, that I'm not my father and asked him to stop judging me. Things got a bit better after that, surprisingly." Harry said. "He still isn't the best teacher though."

"I'd be surprised if he was." Sirius said. "Snape's always been a bully, so just watch out for him. And, when it gets around that I freed you... When he knows you freed me, I mean, I doubt he'll be too objective. He never did like me much."

"Hmm." Harry said to himself.

"Magic, I'll see you around later on, too." Sirius said, and Harry heard them hug.

"Okay." Magic stated serenely.

"I enjoyed our chat, too, so thanks for answering my questions." Sirius replied.

"It assisted in our relationship, which was vital when I cared for you, and is vital to deepen your relationship with Harry." Magic responded. Sirius chuckled a bit.

"Loosen up, Magic, you're always so... Emotionless." Sirius said.

"I am who I am." Magic replied.

"Trust me, you won't get anywhere with that." Harry said. "Apparently, she'll only emulate something if it's an absolute last resort. Right, Magic?"

"Yes." Magic stated.

"Although, despite your story to me earlier, I think you were desperate and afraid, and panicking, not just emulating those feelings." Harry said. "But let's go, shall we?"

"Okay." Magic stated.

"Have a good time, Harry, write to us." Sharen said.

"I will." Harry responded as Magic gripped his hand. In a moment, he found himself standing within the Hogwarts grounds on the path leading up to the school.

Harry checked his watch as he unfolded his cane and headed up the path, enjoying the silence of no one being outside, guessing that everyone was in their classes. It was only about three o'clock in the afternoon, so he didn't imagine anyone was in the Great Hall. Hearing Magic walking beside him and using his watch to map the directions to the entrance hall, Harry smiled to himself, wondering how many other people got expelled from Hogwarts, then returned a day later. He was probably unique in that regard, just as he was unique in his use of magic. After walking up the familiar, long steps, he pulled open the heavy oak doors.

"What is going on?" Harry asked himself curiously as he heard the loud murmur of voices from the Great Hall. Sensing he wasn't asking her anything, Magic said nothing.

Harry didn't bother to use his watch this time, simply made his way toward the doors, his cane moving along the ground quietly, Magic walking behind him. He heard a loud cheering, then someone that sounded like Professor Dumbledore saying loudly, "I am proud of all those who stood up for one of our own today, and helped to correct a grave injustice! And as there were so many students behind Harry Potter, classes shall not officially begin for one week!"

Harry heard a great cheering coming from the doors, which he realized were closed. His heart pounded a little as he pulled open the doors as the cheering started to go silent, but as he did so, it picked up again, becoming louder, if at all possible. He felt uncomfortable at the loud sound, standing uncertainly in the doorway as he heard what sounded like the entire school cheering, clapping, and whistling for him. Gradually, he noticed a pattern starting to emerge in the crowd, and at his thought, Magic stepped to his left side, holding one of the doors open and allowing him to take her arm.

They began to walk, Harry a little hesitantly and slowly, and as they did so, he realized the pattern in the crowd was a name.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

More were picking up the shout of the name. He could hear some older girls and guys shouting his name louder than the rest, feeling his heart pounding hard from the discomfort at being praised so when he didn't deserve it. He decided not to say anything to anyone, though, just said to Magic, "Just take me to wherever I'm supposed to be sitting." Anyone that wasn't Magic wouldn't have heard him, though she sensed his wishes more than heard his words.

Harry was guided on the familiar rout to the Gryffindor table, and the bench he liked to take when he was sitting. An empty place was between Ron, who would be on the left of Magic, and Hermione, who would be on his right. Harry could hear them also chanting his name, but the cheering calmed as he stood uncertainly at the bench, hearing those who had been standing up clambering down off their benches.

"Speech!" Someone across the room shouted.

"Yeah, speech! Tell us how you overthrew the Ministry!" Another voice shouted, close to the first.

Everyone picked up the cheer, wanting him to talk. Harry sighed with resignation and had Magic amplify his voice as he climbed up on to the bench, Magic helping him to balance by gripping his waist until he was positioned. Silence had fallen on the Great Hall, and Harry cleared his throat, hearing the sound echo around the large room.

"I wanted to say first that I don't know what brought on such loyalty by people, but I really didn't do anything. I was called into a trial, early, they were going to hold it eight days from now in the morning. I just told them the truth and showed them I could do what they thought I couldn't do. So always tell the truth." Harry said.

It wasn't eloquent, though for being so nervous that he was shaking a little, Harry didn't think he'd done all that bad. He climbed from the bench with Magic steadying him, who helped him to sit down. Everyone around him cheered and Hermione briefly put her left arm around him. Harry ducked his head, blushing and not enjoying all the attention that he didn't deserve. Gradually, the cheering and clapping slowed to a stop, and Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"Not only is Harry once again with us at Hogwarts, but the ministry representative, Miss Umbridge, shall not be joining us here again." Professor Dumbledore's voice was calm and quite serious. Harry didn't cheer with the rest of the students. Again, when it faded, Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"And finally, the last two things on our impromptu agenda are this. First, the Dementors that briefly graced our presence will no longer be needed, which leads into our second reason. Sirius Black, whom had originally been thought of as a mass murderer, was wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban nearly thirteen years ago, and has officially been declared free. The Daily Prophet is likely to print a story on the front page about this tomorrow, so I shall simply end with saying thank you, once again, Mr. Potter, for correcting a grave injustice. And this, everyone, is why the truth is such an important, yet dangerous thing."

Everyone began to cheer again, but Harry decided to put his Gryffindor bravery to work, silencing the great hall with three loud bangs as he stood up.

"Please don't cheer for me!" He called, raising his voice rather than having Magic amplify it. "I don't want fame because I didn't do anything that's any big deal! I just presented the truth! So please don't make me into some big celebrity! I already don't want that boy who lived nonsense, and I don't want this, either! I'm sorry if this is rude, but I wanted everyone to know exactly how I felt about it!"

Without a word, Harry took hold of Magic's arm again, and she led him from the Great Hall. Before he left, he heard the talking and whispering of other students, and a couple of them running to catch up to him.

"Harry!" Daphne's voice called.

Harry stopped, then heard her, Ron and Hermione run from the Great Hall and surround him.

"I get it." Daphne said. "I wouldn't want fame either."

"Mate, why would you turn down something like that? You could have all the help you ever wanted!" Ron said, sounding shocked.

"I'm independent, Ron, I don't need or want any more help than I actually need, and I don't want any more attention than anyone else in my situation." Harry replied, feeling a little miffed that even one of his best friends didn't understand his reasoning.

"but, mate, come on!" Ron called.

"You want my fame, Ron?" Harry asked. "Is that what you want, to be popular, above other people? Well, you switch with me for a day and see how it's like, then, the blindness, the overly helpful people..."

"The love letters..." Harry heard an unfamiliar woman's voice say as he felt hands grasp hold of his face. He spun around and grabbed her arms, pushing her back.

"Don't even try that." Harry stated. "Not only am I not at all interested in you, I'm only thirteen years old. Goodbye."

"But, Harry!" The girl called as Harry started to walk quickly away with Magic leading him, Ron, Hermione and Daphne all hurrying to keep up. After he took them to an empty, unused classroom, he had Magic close the door and ward the room against intruders before making furniture appear and sitting in his rather comfortable armchair, sighing. He heard everyone else sitting down in the circle, Daphne on his left and Ron on his right, with Hermione and Magic across from him and to his left and right.

"She was hot, mate." Ron said after a moment. "I'd have asked her out."

"I'm not you." Harry said with a sigh. "Look, could we just drop this subject for something else?"

"I'm sorry." Daphne blurted suddenly. "It's my fault."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because she led the rebellion." Hermione replied proudly. "She stood up in front of the entire hall and said that everyone's a family at Hogwarts, and said that if we didn't stand behind you, our education was more important than that. Even Professor Snape got in on it, too! Berated Umbridge and everything!"

"I didn't think he liked me that much." Harry muttered.

"It was amazing!" Ron said. "You should have been here to see it, you'd have loved it! Then we all started shouting to everyone to reverse the expulsion? And even all the teachers started shouting it, too!"

Harry mentally sighed to himself, resigned to this kind of talk not stopping any time soon, but to his surprise, Hermione said, "Ron! Harry doesn't want to talk about it!"

"Daphne, you... You did what you felt was right. And that's all I'd ask from anyone." Harry said. "But I really don't want to talk about it anymore. I didn't do anything that was any big deal."

"Right, then." Hermione responded. "We'll just leave it at that."

"It should be a pretty normal year, then, eh Harry? No one out to kill you or other people or anything." Ron remarked after a moment.

"We can always hope." Harry responded.

Harry had a habit of waking quietly due to living with the Dursley's, as he hated being shouted at, which Uncle Vernon tended to do if he ever woke from a nightmare. Rather than comforting him, Uncle Vernon would simply tell him to keep down the noise, then left. Magic was always there, of course, and as Harry woke from a horrible nightmare of losing Magic forever, he didn't scream. His heart pounded hard in his chest and he trembled, feeling the comfortable familiarity of the four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dorm, his flame of Magic in his chest. He could feel his distance with Magic decree sing even as he heard the snoring of his dorm mates around him, then quietly, the door leading to the dormitory opened. He lay on his side in the bed as Magic quietly and steadily walked toward him, and without a word, climbed into the bed and put her arms around him before going as still as a statue.

"Hey." Harry said quietly. "You didn't have to come."

"You wished it." Magic stated in reply, whispering into his ear as he'd done for hers.

"Yeah. I did. But what are the other boys going to think?" Harry asked.

"I'll be gone before they realize I'm here. You wish that, too." Magic stated. She rose her left hand and stroked his right cheek, her hot, gentle touch comforting after his dream. "I'm here. I'm not bound. I won't be bound like that again."

"I know." Harry said. His pounding heart was calming, and he felt himself relaxing into the embrace. "Thanks."

"I do as you require." Magic whispered, but he felt closer to her than before. Within moments, he'd fallen back asleep, though Magic remained for a few minutes before quietly leaving the bed as if she'd never been there, closing the door behind her, then returning to where she'd been sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry woke earlier than everyone, which he'd almost expected, given that he went to bed about an hour before he usually did at Hogwarts. When he checked his watch, he realized it was five o'clock in the morning. He quietly dressed in his Hogwarts uniform for the day after showering, glad no one had woken up yet. As he started walking down the stairs leading to the common room, his mind strayed to the court room from yesterday, at how Magic had split herself and had made a second one appear due to his desires. He remembered how the magic had felt, recalled how the strength of his flame had seemed to be a bit weaker, though there was still plenty of power for him to use, even in that case. He found himself wondering if he could intentionally duplicate Magic's use of magic in that way, thought curiously about whether he could actually pull magic into himself, rather than leave her as a manifested being. That thought brought about a strong warning of deep agony for Magic and for himself, though, so he decided not to try such a thing.

As he entered the common room, he walked over to where Magic was sitting, bumping into a couple chairs and couches along the way. Silently, he sat next to her, and after a moment, said, "Hey. You know what I was thinking about?"

"Yes." Magic stated in reply. "You can't make me disappear. I'm a physical body. The other Magic was nothing but energy, and therefore, was pure magic."

"Oh. Well, that makes a lot of sense, such as why I don't feel that constant flow of magic between us. In fact, I never feel your magic in you like I do other people, maybe because we share our magic, since it's one?" Harry asked.

"I'm your magic." Magic stated.

"We both use the same magic for our magical, for what we do when we use it, like transforming things or teleporting. Right?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Magic responded. "That's why I'm your magic. You know this."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just thinking." Harry said. "Do you think I should try and manifest more of you, just in case I ever need that ability some time?"

"Make your choice." Magic responded.

"I want your opinion." Harry said, deciding to push a little more than he usually would have, see if she could give him an opinion of her own. He didn't think she could, as he didn't think she had one outside of his own, but there was a first time for everything.

"I don't have one." Magic stated in reply. Harry sighed.

"I thought you might say that. Oh well, it was worth a try, anyway." Harry said.

He leaned against Magic and lay his head on her shoulder, listening to the silence in the common room. Magic placed her right arm around him in an efficient movement, and thinking back on when Magic had split his magic and had manifested another of herself, he intentionally attempted to duplicate the act, thinking of where he wanted her to appear. More able to focus on the sensation now, he felt as his flame roared with power for an instant, then seemed to split and be a little lower in strength. He heard movement, then felt another Magic sit down on his other side. Straightening up, he reached out and touched their shoulders, felt their identical robes and positions on the couch, knew they were the same in almost every way, as they came from the single source of his magic. As he touched the one on his right, he could feel the constant flow of magic that kept her maintained, which was entering him again, and now that he was paying attention, seemed to also be gathering magic from his surroundings, though not a harmful amount. It seemed the largest drain of power was creating Magic's physical form of energy, but maintaining it didn't take too much power.

Curiously, he thought of creating yet another Magic. He concentrated. The third Magic appeared standing in front of him, gazing straight at him, her body also nothing but energy in a physical form for the moment. Harry opened his link of knowledge, and realized that he could do so with one or all of them at once, though receiving data from three different sources was making his head pound, so he closed the link. Now, he noted, his magic felt like a constantly moving fire, his flame flowing from him to the two newly created Magic's, then back into him again. It was strangely comforting, though also a bit unsettling. As he felt his flame, he realized it was slowly starting to lower in energy.

"This is interesting, though maybe a bit uncomfortable, too." Harry said. "But potentially helpful. Especially if I've got to help get people out of some battle. If I had the two of you eat to help my power grow even quicker, which I guess it would, then combine both of you into one, and repeated this, would my magic get stronger even quicker than usual?"

"No." All the Magic's replied. The two newly created ones continued. "When we eat, gain energy, then combine into one, we shall become a living physical body, which can't be combine with yourself or the Magic which is already a physical body."

"The only problem with this ability is, I don't want people to know about this. They already don't like me because I can do more than they can, and am blind. Some, anyway." Harry said, thinking of the Magic standing in front of him, and that sitting on his right, being combine with the Magic sitting to his left. He felt his flame become more powerful than when it was sustaining both Magic's as energy, enjoying the feel of his flame steady within his chest as the two magical forms of Magic vanished.

"You prefer this." Magic stated.

"Yeah, I do." Harry replied. "But if I can manifest more of you in times when I might need you, that'll be good."

"Yes." Magic stated. "I don't like magical bindings of any kind."

"I know." Harry said, having briefly thought about the void he'd felt when he'd had his magic bound in the chained chair the previous day. "But I won't really know how to stop them until I feel them. But, we don't have to worry about any of that anymore."

Magic said nothing, but Harry knew she agreed with him.

"What brought on that, anyway?" Harry asked. "I already know you don't like magical binds. That didn't seem to relate to anything."

"You wished to state your previous statement for your comfort." Magic stated.

"I suppose I did." Harry replied after a moment, then continued. "So, how would I become more powerful with this ability of manifesting more of you, anyway?"

"The physical transformation won't begin until sufficient energy is attained." Magic stated. "Create as many Magic's as physical energy as you are able. Instruct them to eat until they are nearly to the level of energy to begin the transformation into physical beings. Return their energy to you or me. Your magic will become more powerful. Performing this more than one time a month is not recommended, as physical pain may result due to too much energy levels entering your body. You could also cause physical damage."

"Well, this next summer I'll try that, maybe." Harry said. "But, even if I don't, there's probably other ways I can help people without your physical presence, too, like magically transporting them away. I should be able to do that without touching them, or without you grabbing them, either."

"Innovate to create the solution." Magic stated.

After a moment, Harry said, "Right, then. Breakfast, Magic?" She mirrored his movements as he stood.

"If you wish." Magic stated.

"Then let's go and eat." Harry said, smiling, pondering his newly discovered ability, which he supposed he had all along and simply didn't realize it. As he walked down the corridor with his cane unfolded, he gripped Magic's hand, she returning the grasp in her efficient, unemotional way. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 The Boggart and the Deepening Relationships

"All bow down, it's Saint Potter who can do no wrong!"

Despite the words he spoke, Harry knew that Draco Malfoy didn't believe that, as evidenced by his tone. Up until that point, he'd been enjoying his breakfast in peace, but expected Malfoy to insult him at some point, given everything he'd experienced.

"Still jealous then, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Want to be temporarily blind? See what it's like?"

"Like you'd even try that." Malfoy snapped bitterly as he passed him, slamming his elbow into the back of his head. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there!" Malfoy roared with laughter along with his friends, but as Tracey passed, Harry felt her fingers lightly brush his hair where he'd been hit, perhaps in a discrete motion and show of support. Harry smiled a little.

"Yep, that's Malfoy all right." He said to himself. "Still jealous."

Harry continued to eat what was, as usual, a delicious meal. He found himself looking forward to the week he'd have off, finding himself thinking of the first years. They'd have more time to get acquainted with the school and its grounds. He smiled to himself, then turned his head as he heard Ron ask, "What are you smiling about, Harry?"

"I was thinking about the first years." Harry replied. "They'll have a lot of time to learn the castle since we'll have a week off. I'm looking forward to a bit of a stroll myself. How about you, Ron? What do you think you'll be doing?"

"I dunno." Ron responded.

Harry felt Hermione's entry into the room before he became aware of her presence in any other way, as the time turner around her neck was a rather distinct form of magic. That brought his mind back to his own limited experience with time travel, and some curiosity about how the time turner worked, as he hadn't gotten into that with Professor McGonagall or Hermione. Flapping overhead signified the sound of arriving owls as he heard Hermione climb on to the bench next to him.

"Hi, Harry, Ron." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron responded. Harry simply nodded, as his mouth was full of some toast.

Within a few moments, he heard a clattering in front of him and Hermione said, "You got an owl, Harry."

Harry swallowed as he reached out, untying a letter from the owls leg, which then flew off. Carefully, he opened the letter and felt smooth parchment. With a thought, the letter was transcribed to braille by Magic, and he read.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"It's from Tracey." Harry responded. "She wants to meet up with us, and Daphne, too. She says at around ten, to meet her in the unused classroom on the sixth floor, across from the portrait of the ballet."

"I wonder why." Ron said. "She was nice on the train, but can't be too careful with her."

"I don't think she's going to be rude or mean." Harry said. "Besides, she took a lot of punishment last year for reporting people who caused her harm, and me, too. I don't think she's scared of bullies."

"Yeah. Well, we'll just see." Ron said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry responded. "Anyway, I'm done eating, going for a bit of a walk. Anyone want to join me?"

"I just got here, mate, so did Hermione!" Ron replied.

"I'll join you." Magic stated.

"Why, thank you!" Harry said, and after climbing from the bench, Felt Magic briefly touch his shoulder.

"You wish it." Magic stated.

"And here, all this time, I thought you were gaining more autonomy." Harry said.

"Autonomy?" Ron asked, confused. "What's that?"

"Go find a dictionary and look it up, Ron, it's good for you." Harry responded with a grin. "Have fun!"

"Come on, Harry!" Ron called after him as he headed for the doors to the Great Hall, chuckling to himself.

"Good morning, Harry." Daphne said as she passed him.

"Hi." Harry said.

He could hear several giggling girls as he passed through the entrance hall, and some tried to follow him. Magic pulled him to a stop and Harry heard her step behind him.

"I've shielded Harry from you physically passing this point until we are out of visual range." Magic stated, her voice loud enough to carry. "Don't attempt to follow us." She then stepped to his side, and grinning, Harry continued walking toward the stairs.

"Thanks." He said.

"I do as you wish." Magic replied.

"I know, but thanks anyway." Harry responded, putting his left arm around her. She put her right around him, and behind them, he could hear the sound of girls letting out sounds of admiration and talking about young love.

Though Magic was physically attractive, he didn't think he was attracted to her, though he realized he'd never actually given that much thought. She did what he wanted, was there for him when he needed or wanted her, and was the closest person that there ever would be to him, as she understood everything about him more than anyone else was likely to. Tracey, on the other hand, was a different matter. His mind wandered to the feel of her fingers lightly brushing his hair, and he found himself imagining what the feel of her hands would be like on his face, the sound of her voice as she would whisper in his ear. He shivered a little and felt a shifting in his pants, swallowing.

"You're starting to become aroused." Magic stated quietly. Harry blushed.

"Don't say that!" He quietly and frantically said. "What if someone overheard that?"

"No one was close enough to overhear that." Magic responded.

"Good." Harry sighed, feeling that he'd calmed down from his thoughts.

"You don't experiment with me much anymore." Magic said.

"No, I don't. I don't want to try anything too advanced or dangerous." Harry responded.

"You enjoyed experimenting, determining limits." Magic said. "You stopped when we went to Hogwarts."

"You almost sound like you enjoyed it, too." Harry said. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Awareness is gained, knowledge is learned, perceived limits are expanded. That's all I'm aware of." Magic responded. "I don't feel."

"I don't know, Magic, there was yesterday's..." Harry stopped, shivering a little. Magic put her right arm around him again and took hold of his shoulder, rubbing it a little. Harry sighed, comforted by the physical contact from her as he'd always been. "I just don't want to experiment with things that might bind my magic, or do something else I don't know."

"You know what binding magic feels like. You won't have your magic bound." Magic stated.

"All right." Harry said. "Since you want to experiment, okay. But only if something doesn't feel dangerous or threatening."

"I do as you wish, and you wish to experiment further." Magic stated.

"No, I really want to stop experimenting." Harry said.

"I feel what you're not aware of within your mind." Magic responded. "You are still curious, still wish to expand your knowledge." Harry thought about what she'd said, and could feel that there was a brief part of him that wanted to experiment with magic, to see what different things were all about.

As he continued to walk and headed toward the third floor, he felt a rather odd type of magic from within a room, almost like something that hadn't quite taken a form. Curiously, he headed toward the room, and after checking to see if the door was unlocked, stepped inside. The room smelled of dust, and when he touched the desk the shifting magic was within, he felt its dusty surface. He heard a rattling from one of the drawers, and after touching the shifting magic again and getting a feel for it, he said, "Here's experiment number one, then, Magic. Get ready to protect me. Let's see what this is."

Magic remained next to him as Harry pulled open a drawer. The shifting magic settled on a very familiar form, something he'd hoped never to encounter again, but there was something quite different about it, something that he didn't recall before. As he dispelled the effects of the Dementor in front of him calmly, he could feel it shifting, adapting, bypassing his defenses, and bringing from deep within him, the feel that he'd never again have any feeling of magic, the loss and grief he'd had when he realized he'd lost his magic, and Magic, forever. The cold poured through his bones and through his mind, and he struggled to think of anything to do, any magic to perform. The feeling of loss deepened, however, and the cold only grew greater. A pair of rotting, decayed hands grabbed hold of his face as his only thoughts were sheer grief, and he realized he couldn't even feel his magic any longer, couldn't muster enough strength to defeat it, whatever this was. It was hopeless, and all he had was his fear, his terror at the thing that had slipped past everything he'd had.

Harry felt something push him, grab him, stand in front of him, but the fear still remained. Hot, strong hands gripped his face and he felt something slapping him, felt something shaking him fiercely. A voice was speaking, but he couldn't make it out through the terror that poured through his entire being. He couldn't even think of what to do, but when he heard a loud, long shriek in front of him, his mind cleared for an instant, the instant he needed. He could still feel his magic, and the illusion of the Dementor in front of him was nothing more than the shifting magic that had settled on a form that would terrify him, to gain its own joy and pleasure. Now that he knew what it was, he felt nothing but anger, and with a thought, forced the shifting being to change form again, to become a copy of him even as he heard running footsteps. The cold faded as did his fear, and he stepped forward as Magic moved out of his way, grasping his own shoulders.

"You!" He shouted. "Just what did you think you were doing! You take joy from my fear, is that it? Now how do you like it, being forced into another form!"

Harry heard the footsteps stop and knew someone else was behind him, but hadn't said anything.

"You don't like it, do you?" Harry asked, shaking himself and feeling the shifting magic within trying to change form again. "Okay, try this, and do this."

Harry thought again, felt the shoulders in front of him rise, grow stronger. The being, now a copy of Magic, stepped toward Magic and said in a voice even duller than Magic's own, "I'm Magic that isn't Magic."

"Just what are you, anyway?" Harry asked, calming as Magic put an arm around him. "Got any ideas?"

"A shape shifter. A thing that seeks out fear and becomes that which will frighten." Magic responded. "My scream alerted Professor Lupin, though had the intent of clearing your mind."

"That it did, Magic." Professor Lupin sounded calm, and almost impressed, but also concerned, Harry noted. "The correct term for the being in front of both of you is a Boggart, something I was going to cover for your first class. Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry responded. "Just calming down. This thing's only purpose seems to be to gain joy, pleasure, from people's fear. And strength, too. It's not really intelligent, though. What should I do with it, lock it into some form?"

"No, Harry." Professor Lupin responded. "The Boggart can be defeated by laughter."

"I could just dismantle its magic." Harry said, not feeling guilty for manipulating this being, which seemed to be more like an animal than anything, something that had preyed on his fear.

"Given your impressive displays of magic so far, I think you could do so, also. However, I'd like you to try something a little more traditional. Generally, when one comes upon a Boggart, they force it to take a shape that's humorous." Professor Lupin said.

"Hmm." Harry said, thinking for a moment before forcing the Boggart to shift once again, though allowed it to do most of the shifting.

In front of him stood the Dementor again, but a Dementor that couldn't effect him in the same way. Instead of its rattling breath, he heard it blowing, felt warmth filling the room along with a great happiness, a deep joy. His best memories were coming to the front of his mind, when he'd gained a guardian in Sharen, freed Sirius Black, the feeling he'd had when he realized he'd never again be going to the Dursley's. The knowledge that what was supposed to be a soul sucking fiend was, in fact, making him joyfully happy and giving him more life, made him chuckle a bit, and the joy and happiness it had sent he and Professor Lupin, who could apparently feel it as well, sent them into peals of laughter. In front of him, Harry felt the shifting magic grow weak, unstable, then vanish completely. It took him a few moments to catch his breath, but as he turned around, he heard Professor Lupin clapping.

"Congratulations, Harry, and well done." Professor Lupin said happily.

"Thanks, Professor." Harry replied with a bit of a grin, though still felt unsettled that something like that had been able to effect him so easily.

"We know the magic now." Magic stated next to him, standing on his right. "We can shift it into anything we wish if we encounter this creature again."

"You'll remember, won't you?" Harry asked. "I might not, but because of how deeply it effected me, I probably will."

"I remember everything." Magic responded.

"Of course." Harry said.

"I'm curious, Harry." Professor Lupin stated. "What form did your Boggart take?"

"A Dementor, but worse." Harry responded. "It was a little more intelligent, countered my attempt to dispel its effects." Harry shivered.

"Very wise." Professor Lupin said. "That suggests that what you fear most is fear itself."

"I suppose." Harry replied. "So, covering Boggarts in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, then, you said?"

"That's correct." Professor Lupin responded. "In fact, I have one locked within a case in my classroom at the moment, waiting to demonstrate it to your first class."

"Oh." Harry said. "Well, guess I've got a bit of a head start. You know, now that I've calmed down, the Boggart really doesn't seem all that frightening. I could actually use one to help me if I wanted to."

"How so?" Professor Lupin asked as Harry heard him step further into the classroom, sitting down in an unused desk. Harry sat on the desk behind him, and Magic moved to stand on his left side.

"Well, it's magic shifts." Harry replied. "And it can become any form that frightens people, or when I was manipulating its magic, it would become any form I wanted it to be. It would do anything I wanted it to do, also. So I could lock its magic from shifting once I gave it a form, then I could command it like I did before without me using my own energy to create more..." Harry trailed off suddenly.

"Yes?" Professor Lupin asked, still sounding intrigued.

"Nothing." Harry replied. "I wanted to keep that secret."

"You have my word that I won't divulge any of your secrets." Professor Lupin said. "Though, if you're still uncomfortable telling me, I understand. We don't know each other well, after all."

"There's something I know about you, though, a secret you keep that Sirius Black told me. So I suppose it's only fair you know something about me. You know that Magic here is my magic. She physically exists as a real human girl, well, her body. Her magic is mine, too. But I can create Magic again if I want, as someone that looks and acts the same, but is initially energy. Magic told me if my other manifestations eat, though, then they'll gain enough energy to transform their energy bodies into real physical ones." Harry said.

"Fascinating." Professor Lupin replied, sounding enthralled. "I suppose it would make sense that you're able to do that, as from what I've heard, the use of magic comes quite naturally to you."

"Yeah." Harry responded. "That's right."

"So." Professor Lupin said. "What secret about me did Sirius Black tell you?"

"That you're a werewolf." Harry said.

He heard Professor Lupin gasp a little, then stammer, "He-he told you that?"

"It was part of the story of why Pettigrew was able to hide as Scabbers. He probably wouldn't have told me, but I asked him if he knew what your restless magic on the full moon was." Harry said.

"You can feel that?" Professor Lupin asked. "I'm usually not aware of the wolf within me, but you knew it was there?"

"Yeah." Harry replied. "It was being held back by another magic, though, and it seemed like it was more restrained than usual. Besides, right now, you're magic's calm and stable like everyone else. The restless magic's still there, but it's not acting up."

"If you can feel that they're separate, distinct..." Professor Lupin paused for a long moment. "Can you heal me?"

Harry felt Professor Lupin's magic deeper, felt how the restless magic and his own were tied together very closely.

"I don't know." Harry said. "I wouldn't want to try, either, with how closely the two are tied in. It's like, whatever's making the restless magic's part of your blood, part of you."

"Yes." Professor Lupin sighed. "A werewolf's affliction is part of their blood after they're infected, and there's not been a cure invented yet. So, in essence, it is a part of me, and I suppose it'll always be."

"If I had more time, maybe I could figure it out." Harry said. "I don't know, thirty minutes, an hour, maybe. I'd try and block the transformation, but I'd really need to see the magic at work without being restrained in any way. And even if I do something now, what I did probably wouldn't work or might cause more problems."

"It would be too dangerous for you to see me transform, especially when I'm not under the influence of Wolfsbane." Professor Lupin said. "I wouldn't be myself. I'd attack you without a second thought."

"I can leave very quickly." Harry replied. "I think, though, that's the only way I'd be able to help you, to see how you're forced to transform, to feel the magic as it does whatever it's going to do. Otherwise, they're too tied in, too close. I can do a lot of magic that people find advanced, but I can't do everything."

"Nor would I expect that you could." Professor Lupin said as he stood. Harry did the same.

"I won't tell anyone." He said. "I'll keep it to myself, don't worry."

"I appreciate that, Harry." Professor Lupin replied as he and Magic started walking toward the door. "Do you need any help to get somewhere?"

"No, not at the moment. Besides, I'm going to meet up with someone in about an hour on the sixth floor, anyway, with my other friends Ron, Daphne and Hermione." Harry said.

"Well, then, I'll leave you to your walk." Professor Lupin responded. "And take twenty points to Gryffindor for your defeat of the Boggart today."

"But..." Harry began.

"I know you don't like receiving points for your feats of magic, but I'd have given the same to anyone else. And, you didn't simply dismantle it as you said you were going to, either. You defeated it in almost the same manner anyone with a wand would have." Professor Lupin stated.

"Well, okay. Thanks, then." Harry said as he stepped from the room.

"You're welcome, Harry." Professor Lupin responded pleasantly.

As they walked down the corridor in the opposite direction from Professor Lupin, Magic said, "Experiment successful."

"I know." Harry responded. "But next time, let's not."

"You expanded both your knowledge and my own experience." Magic stated. "We defeated the shape shifting Boggart, and now can recognize it. No harm came from the experimentation."

"Not this time." Harry said, feeling a bit of anxiety. "But what if next time, it's something more dangerous? What if it binds our magic in some way we don't recognize?"

"A potential solution is to separate part of your magic from yourself and place it within me, so while I share your magic, I have magic that isn't connected to you." Magic stated.

"What?" Harry asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Magic responded.

"Of course you are." Harry said. "You never tell a joke. So, how do I put a part of my own magic inside you, anyway?"

"Tell me." Magic replied.

"No, I'm asking you how I go about that." Harry said.

"Tell me to proceed." Magic stated.

"Okay, then... Go ahead, then." Harry replied.

The feel of his burning flame changed quite suddenly. He felt as if someone had ripped part of himself out of his chest and placed it within another. He stumbled wildly and Magic grabbed him and held him tight, and as she did so, he felt a bit of his own burning flame within her, quite separate from his own and far less powerful, but much more powerful than any other magical user he'd felt before. He gasped, feeling an almost physical agony, an empty hole within him, and somehow, he knew what Magic was going to do before she did it, and knew it would hurt her just like it hurt him.

"No!" He shouted, pushing her back. "Don't! Keep it, don't give it back!"

"You're in pain." Magic stated. "This will ensure you're no longer in pain."

"No, it's going away." Harry replied, taking deep breaths and feeling the rest of his flame filling the empty hole, though his over all level of magic was lower than before. "See?"

"I feel different." Magic stated after a long moment, gently gripping Harry's hand and starting to walk with him again.

"How?" Harry asked. "Like, how did you feel before, and how do you feel now?" His pounding heart was starting to slow, and as he walked, he felt himself calming from what had happened, though decided not to repeat that experiment any time soon.

"Before, I was calm, stable, your magic. Now, I'm calm, stable, your magic, and possess some magic that isn't your magic." Magic responded.

"That's right." Harry said. "Because you took part of my magic and put it in you, so you'd have magic of your own."

"I'm different." Magic said.

"I know, you said that. But how else are you different?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Magic responded, and Harry thought she sounded almost hesitant.

"You know, when you were about to put the piece of magic back in me, I thought I could feel your thoughts, coldly logical, but focused on getting rid of my pain, not even caring about your pain." Harry said. "What were you thinking, anyway?"

"You were in pain from the separation of your magic, and placing part of it within me, separated from your magic. Placing the piece of your magic in me back in you would have ended your pain, and your pain is something you don't want, easing the pain was what you wanted, and I do as you wish. As it hurt you to take part of your magic, I knew I might experience pain by taking the magic within me and placing it back within you, but I know I'm different than a normal magical human being, because I'm your magic. Your wishes are all that's relevant." Magic stated.

"But I don't want you to be in pain, either." Harry said.

"I know." Magic replied. "I'm aware of your thoughts, you know this."

"Yeah. I know that, but it's... Magic, you're a unique individual of your own." Harry said. "You're focused on my wants and desires, but you've had a couple of your own before. You didn't like me testing wands, so I didn't. And you didn't recommend me killing Sirius Black because it would have changed my soul, you said. So, I didn't do that, either. So clearly, you've got desires of your own."

"I'm your magic. I do as you wish." Magic stated.

"Then, what would you have done if I'd continued testing wands?" Harry asked.

"Allowed you to proceed and become limited, but you didn't wish to be limited. My wish to stop testing wands was your wish to stop testing wands also, but you weren't aware of that, didn't know our wishes were synchronized." Magic stated.

"So, you did want to stop testing wands." Harry triumphantly smiled.

"I told you I did. I don't lie." Magic stated.

"And, when you said you didn't recommend me killing. Was that a want, too?" Harry asked.

"It was a recommendation, a suggestion." Magic stated. "You already felt some thoughts indicating you didn't want to kill, and through your thinking of magic and of the warnings received from pieces of magic, I performed the same process, simulated what would have happened within my mind had you killed Sirius Black. Killing tares the soul apart, changes a person."

"Well, I'm glad you stopped me." Harry said.

"I didn't stop you." Magic replied. "I gave you a recommendation. You came to your own conclusion."

"I suppose I did." Harry said.

For a few moments, they continued to walk in silence, then Magic spoke, though Harry didn't remember wanting her to say anything.

"I feel more aware." Magic stated.

"More aware. How, exactly?" Harry asked. "More aware of what?"

"I don't know." Magic stated. "My potential of magic is unknown. My flame of magic is small, but can become larger. I wish this, but you didn't know this or want this until I expressed my wish. Our wishes weren't synchronized, as I wanted something you didn't think about."

"Sounds like you're becoming an individual, someone apart from me." Harry said.

"My heart is beating faster at that declaration, and my thoughts are directed toward convincing you not to allow this, something of my own." Magic stated, then her voice began trembling fiercely as she said, "It's already happening. I'm separating from you. I don't like it."

"Magic, it's okay." Harry said as he stopped walking and stepped in front of her, hugging her to him. Her arms wrapped around him in her unemotional way, though Harry thought he could feel something different about her than before. Even as he did this, he realized he could feel the magic within her, which had been separated from his own, combining slowly back within his own magic.

"Magic, are you doing that?" Harry asked, knowing she'd understand what he was talking about.

"No." Magic responded. "I don't like being separated, I don't like the feeling."

"Maybe you are doing this, unintentionally." Harry said quietly. "But even if you're putting the piece of magic back in me, I don't mind that at all. If it makes you happy, you go ahead and do that, okay? We'll think of another solution to the unrecognized magical bonds."

"I don't have to keep it separated?" Magic asked, and he realized she was shivering in his arms, realized he could feel a sense of a terror even more powerful than anything he'd felt before. "I don't have to hold it back?"

"No, Magic. You..." Harry began.

He felt his flame rush back into him, fill him full once again, and felt the rush of power that had always come from either him performing her wishes, or thanking her for something he did. It was far greater and more pronounced than it had ever been before, though, filling him full of a deep joy, a powerful love. He gasped and tears from the powerful emotions poured down his cheeks as he clung tightly to Magic, who began rubbing his back in her unemotional manner, the feeling of love and joy still pouring through him along with the feeling that his flame was wrapping gently around his heart and mind. The terror he'd felt from Magic vanished from her mind as if it had never existed.

"Magic... I, love, you..." Harry choked, having never said such a thing to her before. The feeling only rose and he couldn't help but laugh from its intensity, crying as he did so, and feeling as if all the love in the world was pouring into him, filling him and making him complete.

"I'll always do as you wish." Magic stated placidly. They were the best words in the world, and for the first time, Harry lifted her with some effort and spun her around, though in doing so, he stumbled wildly. Magic jerked free of him and landed on her feet, grabbing him in strong hands and preventing him from falling.

"Thanks." He said, beaming widely, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I protect you." Magic replied calmly. Harry laughed.

"Yes, you certainly do!" He said. After a few more blissful minutes, the feelings faded, but he remembered them. With a grin, he continued to walk with Magic at his side, though after a moment, started to skip a little, still feeling some of the joy and euphoria.

Harry entered the room that Tracey had designated at their meeting place about five minutes before ten in the morning. He could feel the magic of a couple people already in the room, and could hear Daphne and Tracey talking to each other before he stepped within.

"Hey." He said as their voices went silent.

He heard Tracey giggle a little and Daphne say calmly, "Hello."

"What were you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Tracey replied a little too quickly.

"They were speaking of you, and how attractive you..." Magic began.

"Hey!" Tracey shouted. "That's private information!"

"Sorry, Magic already knows because she heard you." Harry responded with a grin. "So tell me." He added, feeling more confident than usual after what he'd experienced with Magic. "I hope these good looks of mine aren't based on my fame."

"What, fame that everyone made up for you?" Tracey asked, sounding a bit contemptuous. "Please."

Harry laughed and shouted triumphantly, "Finally! Someone who likes me for me!" After he lowered his voice, he asked, "Have I been in any dreams of yours?"

"What!" Tracey shrieked indignantly.

"Exactly what's gotten into you today?" Daphne asked, sounding confused and a little embarrassed.

"Well, Magic and I faced a Boggart together and learned how to defeat it, and we got closer." Harry replied.

"Aww!" Both Tracey and Daphne sighed, then Tracey said, "You love her!"

"Yes, more than anyone." Harry responded honestly.

"But not that kind of love, right?" Tracey asked after a moment.

"What kind, exactly?" Harry asked.

"You know, like like." Tracey said.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"You know... Oh, forget it." Harry heard Tracey's hands hit her robe-covered legs as she let out a huff. He sat down in a chair he found, which was in a circle of chairs.

"You wanted to talk with me, then, Tracey?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Yeah." Tracey replied. "I really wanted to get to know you and your friends a bit more. I've not spent much time with any of you, and to be honest, you and Magic both intrigue me."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Well, for one thing, Magic's always with you. Most of the time, anyway. And don't you do what Harry wants?" Tracey asked.

"I do what Harry wishes." Magic confirmed. "I protect Harry."

"And you don't have any wants of your own, then?" Tracey asked. "I'm sorry for so many questions, but I'm curious."

"That's okay. Daphne's asked all these types of questions before, too." Harry said.

"Yeah, and I tried to get her to tell me, but she just told me to ask you. So, well, here I am." Tracey said. "I wanted to meet here, and sent you the letter because I really don't want to deal with the Slytherins anymore than I have already. They already give me a hard enough time for reporting all their bullying the previous year and causing them to lose the house cup."

"The house cup actually wasn't won last year because of the school almost closing, and most of the students being gone." Harry said. "Exams were, though. By the way, did you guys..."

Harry trailed off, hearing loud voices faintly.

"What?" Tracey asked. "Did we..."

"Shh." Daphne said.

"Just drop it!"

"But I want to know, come on, Hermione! It's not like you're going to be in three classes at once! I mean, the way this schedule's laid out, they've done something!"

"I already told you to stop nagging..."

"And what's that in your robes! It almost looks like a third..."

"Ronald!"

"Well it does! It's round and it's..."

"It's an hourglass Ronald!"

Hermione's shrieking voice was so loud it was echoing throughout the corridors, and from the sound of things, Ron's voice wasn't much better. Harry gulped, having heard Hermione's last shout quite close to the doorway, realizing Ron and Hermione were both stomping toward the room.

"Well at least let me see it, come on! It's related to the schedule isn't it?" Ron was shouting.

"Just stop it, Ron!" Hermione shouted, sounding very irritated, storming into the room with Ron behind her.

"Harry, close the door, and please sound proof this room." Daphne said calmly.

"Magic?" Harry asked.

He heard the door close, felt the sound barriers go up on all the walls, floor, and ceiling, blocking sound from entering or exiting the room. As an added measure, he used magic to lock the door and warn him mentally if anyone was about to enter, something he'd never tried before. The sensation was strange, as if a part of his flame was within his mind. Beside him, Magic said, "Experiment number two of the day. Success."

"What?" Daphne asked, confused.

"Oh, Magic's keeping count of the experiments. The Boggart was the first one, since we were dealing with something I hadn't dealt with before." Harry replied.

"I see." Daphne said. "So, Hermione. Interesting that you've got a time turner."

"H-how... What... When..." Hermione stammered.

"How was easy." Daphne replied. "You and Ron spoke of your schedule. If it's not misprinted, it's reasonable to assume that you will be in all three classes at one time. The only way this would be possible is if you went to one class, went back an hour in time somewhere unseen, went to another class, went back another hour in a different place, then went to your third class. You would then be in three classes at one time. You spoke of an hourglass, and that's what a time turner looks similar to. Therefore, the only conclusion is a time turner. It's not that hard."

"But Professor McGonagall told me not to say anything!" Hermione shouted.

"You didn't." Daphne responded. "Though, you could have kept your schedule more concealed, or used the time turner to go into the past and get a schedule from Professor McGonagall in her office, which would hold all of your classes, while she gave you a schedule which held only one set of classes."

"But almost none of you are supposed to know!" Hermione said, sounding anxious.

"Except Harry, of course, because he can feel magic. I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the magic of the time turner and identified it already." Daphne said.

"I was there when she got it." Harry replied.

"And you didn't tell me?" Ron asked. "Imagine what we could do with one of those!"

"Nothing good, especially if you didn't remember it before you did it." Harry stated with certainty.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"Because, I've tried it before." Harry responded. "Once, I traveled a minute into the past, and I never, ever did it again. It was one of the most frightening things I did. I could almost feel something pushing me to do nothing, warning me that if I did anything I'd wink out of existence just like that."

"But you didn't, so it can't be that bad." Ron said.

"I've read about people who've messed with time and tried to kill themselves because they didn't know what was going on, thought there was some dark magic happening." Hermione said, sounding very serious. "It's not anything to play around with. You mustn't tell anyone, any of you."

"We won't." Tracey said seriously.

"I won't say a word." Daphne responded.

"You already know I won't say anything, since I was there with you." Harry said. "And Magic, of course, will say that my secrets won't be told by her. Right?"

"I won't speak your secrets." Magic stated.

"Ron?" Hermione asked in a severe voice.

"What?" Ron asked, still sounding a bit grumpy.

"You won't breathe a word?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed, then said, "I won't say anything unless you let me have a crack at it."

"No, Ron." Hermione stated. "No one else is using it."

"How about it, Harry, want to take me back in time or something?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't." Harry replied. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Why is it that everyone else gets to know something, but not me?" Ron asked with a sudden viciousness that surprised Harry. "I never get to do anything worth doing!"

"Ron, try and understand the seriousness of what you're asking." Daphne said gently. "You want to play around with time. It's not something to mess with, not at all. Hermione's right to leave well enough alone, and keep the secret."

"Fine." Ron stated, then wrenched the door open and stormed out, slamming it behind him. Harry let out a sigh as Hermione sat down, almost sounding like she was about to cry.

"Do you want a hug?" Magic asked sedately. "I can hug you, then you can cry on me if you wish. I'll listen to you like I listened to Sharen and Harry."

"No." Hermione said in a voice that shook a little. "No, that's okay, Magic. I just need to get a hold of myself."

"When Harry cries, he likes my hugs." Magic stated.

"Magic, it's fine. I'm fine." Hermione said, and Harry heard her taking a few deep breaths.

"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione replied. "I'm okay, Harry, but thanks for worrying."

"You're my friend." Harry said. "I want to make sure you're okay."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said. "And thanks to you too, Magic."

"I do as Harry wishes." Magic responded as usual. Harry smirked at her familiar reply.

After a few moments, Tracey said with the sound of a grin in her voice, "So, Harry. What will you do in this room with four lovely ladies?"

"Talk!" Harry said as he blushed heavily. "Just talk!"

Tracey and Daphne laughed, and after a moment, Hermione chuckled. Despite his embarrassment at Tracey's words, Harry was glad that Hermione seemed to be cheering up. 


	27. Chapter 27

A.N.  
This chapter might border on being M rated, as there's some vague discussion of natural physical development, but no in-depth details and nothing explicit. I'd be interested in any thoughts, whether I should change the rating to M or leave it as is. There might be some inaccuracies regarding the discussion that is hinted at in the chapter, but if there are, I'll leave it as is, since the characters don't know everything.

Have fun, and enjoy the story!

Chapter 27 Dreams and Developments

"I'm glad you wanted to meet me here." Tracey purred in a rather strange way.

"Um... Thanks." Harry replied as the door to the room closed behind them.

"Come and sit down." She said calmly.

Harry headed toward her, realizing he was without Magic near him, which he found strange for a moment. That soon left his thoughts, however, as Tracey pulled him on to her lap when he got close, her warm arms firmly wrapped around him as she held him close.

"This is nice. Don't you think?" She whispered into his ear, then he felt the feel of her warm lips against his cheek before the door was slammed open.

"Potter!" Professor Snape sounded more furious than Harry could remember, and blushing heavily, he jumped up. "How dare you engage in such behaviors with one of my Slytherins!"

"But sir!" Harry cried out indignantly. "She was the one that..."

"No excuses, Potter! One-thousand points from Gryffindor, and detention! Now!" Professor Snape screamed.

Feeling terribly nervous and frantic, Harry made to follow Professor Snape, then found himself in the potions classroom stirring a cauldron that was bubbling and hot, his arm tired from having stirred it for hours.

"Keep stirring, Potter." Professor Snape's voice was low with fury, but Magic was with him now, standing behind him, her hot, strong hand gripping his wrist.

"I do as you wish, and you're tired." Magic stated, gently pushing him aside as she grasped the stirring rod in her strong hand and began to tirelessly stir the bubbling potion within.

"Thanks." Harry said, stretching out his arm and trembling a little, hoping he wasn't going to be sore the next day.

He felt the rush of power, heard the silence around them both, knew it was just he and Magic in the room together. Her strong hands clasped his face between them, and she said, "You like this."

"Maybe we should..." Harry began.

Magic took her hands from his face, then he felt the hot, smooth skin on her left cheek as she pressed it to his, and whispered so quietly he barely heard her, "You like this. You wish to know what it would feel like if my lips pressed to yours. I do as you wish."

Before Harry could respond, he felt Magic's strong hands grip his hair, her fingers tangling within it. He felt her lips press against his, and felt his heart pounding in his chest, as if it was going to thump free from within his ribcage. He was laying in his dormitory bed now, the snores of his dorm mates around him, Magic's hot, powerful body pressed against him, her hands gripping his hair, her hot, soft lips pressed against his, and he suddenly realized that he'd been dreaming and that he wasn't dreaming anymore.

Harry felt panic. It was an embarrassed sort of panic, a very awkward kind, a panic that made him push Magic away from him and try to climb from the bed, but her strong hands were still in his hair, hot and stronger than his would ever be, her lips brushing against his as he moved, their noses bumping, hers hotter than his own, the feel of her warm breath against his face and upper lip as both she and he breathed through their noses in the kiss he didn't want to have, but wanted to feel more of at the same time. In his mind, he screamed, 'Go back to the common room, Magic!'

Immediately, Magic vanished, as if she'd never been there. He trembled with a pounding heart, though as hard as he tried, he couldn't get the kiss off his mind. It was two o'clock in the morning from what his watch said, and as he rolled on to his back, he couldn't help replaying the kiss in his mind, remembering what the feel of Magic's hot and soft lips had been like, the feel of the strength of her hands in his hair, how aroused he'd felt. His heart still pounded, and despite knowing how wrong it had been, he still felt attracted to the feel of Magic's skin under his hands, imagined what it would be like to go further, to have been naked in the bed with her rather than having their robes to block any further contact. Part of him wanted to know, and before he realized what had happened, he felt his robes vanish, felt Magic's hot and very naked body on top of his own. This time, the common sense that waking the others in the dorm would happen if he screamed wasn't a thought in his mind. Despite wanting to feel more, he screamed and tried to push her away from him even as Magic grabbed him, her hot hands on the bare skin of his back, making both of them fall to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, panicking because the actual physical contact was much, much different than an idle thought of curiosity.

"Get out!" Harry shouted as he struggled to pull from her grip, which was far stronger than his own.

The other dorm mates were shouting and waking, startled by his scream and his shouted words to Magic. Terrified that they'd discover what was happening, Harry blocked all sound and visual information around both of them with a thought as he twisted in Magic's relentless grip.

"Magic, let go!" Harry shouted as he struggled.

"But you wish to know what the heat of my skin feels like against your own, to kiss, to touch me and..." Magic began placidly, as if talking about any every day subject.

"No I don't!" Harry shouted wildly.

"You don't want to know." Magic agreed. "Because you think it's wrong. But you want to know, because you're aroused and curious, and I'm here to show you what you wish to know even if you don't wish to know it, and since I can show you what you wish to know even if you don't wish to know it, your curiosity can be satisfied and..."

"Stop!" Harry shouted furiously, prying her free of him and jumping up. Magic stood in front of him. "And get dressed! And dress me!" Harry felt the robe he'd been wearing in his bed appear on his body.

"What have I done wrong?" Magic asked placidly. "What should I do?"

"That just..." Harry sighed and slumped down on the bed behind him, Magic standing in front of him. "You're right." He felt himself blushing as he spoke. "I... I found it attractive. But it just feels wrong to be attracted to you, to kiss you like that."

"I know what you want." Magic said reasonably. "I know what will give you the most physical pleasure. I know what you're curious about, and can assist you in exploring your curiosity."

"No." Harry said. "Not like that, Magic. Not... That's... It's like doing that with a family member."

"I'm not a family member. You're still curious." Magic stated. "My body temperature is higher than the human norm by one point nine degrees Celsius. You find the heat of my skin physically attractive. You felt pleasure at attempting to struggle against my limitless strength. I do as you wish and you know I will do so at all times, and are thinking about what it would be like to allow this to continue, but are thinking about how wrong it felt to you, feeling guilty that you allowed it to go as far as it did, regret that you're awkward around me."

"Look. I..." Harry trailed off, wanting to forget this ever happened, then realized what had happened the last time he'd had an idle thought and felt horrified, felt more awkward and nervous than he ever remembered feeling in his life. "That's... Lust. Okay? And... My dreams and fantasies like that... They're not... Not something I really want you to do."

"They are something you wish to feel, to experience. Therefore, they're something you wish to do." Magic stated.

"No." Harry responded firmly, feeling a little angry, scared that she actually would fulfil his fantasies and dreams. "Just don't, okay?"

"But you wish it, and I do as you wish." Magic said.

Harry felt a wave of frustration and blinked tears from his eyes. He felt terrible, didn't know what to do, how to get through to her. Anything he did or said, he knew would be worthless, useless, because he really did want to experience the touching, the kissing, the feel of Magic's strength even though it felt wrong because they were so close, because he'd grown up with her all his life. It also felt right in a strange, lustful way, and he didn't know what to do.

"Just leave." Harry said, his voice shaking.

"But you wish comfort." Magic said. "You want me to hug you."

"Yes, I want all these things!" Harry shouted, suddenly angry. "Okay? But right now, just do what I say and leave! Go stay in the common room!"

"That isn't what you..." Magic began.

"Just do what I tell you to do, now!" Harry shouted, angrily climbing back into the bed. Her footsteps moved off, and as the dormitory door closed, he felt the warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

"H-harry, you okay?" Neville muttered nervously in the bed next to him. "I mean, we all saw you go behind some type of dark bubble."

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said, and before he started to cry aloud, he silenced his bed so no one would hear him. He missed Magic simply hugging him, but after the dream, didn't want that. He felt as if someone was ripping his heart apart with the pain of his confused emotions, and in what felt like a few hours, finally was able to drift off to sleep, having cried until he did.

Magic felt all of Harry's emotions, felt the conflict within him, and felt within herself, something physically different than usual. It was different than the physical differences she felt as her body grew and matured. She knew either Hermione or Daphne could help her, as both were girls, and knew the trust Harry had in Daphne, due to their shared grief the previous school year. She also remembered what had happened the first time she'd attempted to get up to the girls dormitory, as Harry's magic identified him as a boy. She, more aware of the differences in magic than Harry, adapted the registration of her magic so she'd be seen as a girl. She moved to the girls staircase and stepped on it, feeling the magic to identify her gender surrounding her, accepting her. The magic was easy to fool, and she walked up the stairs. The third year girls dormitory was easy to find, and quietly, Magic opened the door and stepped into the doorway, memorizing the entire room in a glance. She quietly moved into the room, carefully pulling back each curtain from its four-poster bed until she reached Daphne's sleeping figure.

Magic stepped within the space, saw Daphne laying on her back, face in what she recognized to be a peaceful expression. Magic's mind went through three solutions on how to best wake Daphne quickly, pulling the blankets from her, shaking her shoulder, whispering in her ear. She decided on a combination of two and three. Magic stepped close to Daphne's bedside where her head was, knelt, then reached out and gently shook her shoulder.

"Daphne." She whispered. "It's Magic. Please wake up."

Daphne shifted and her eyes fluttered a little.

"Daphne." Magic whispered as she kept shaking her. "It's Magic."

Her eyes blinked open, then widened as she stared at her, her facial expression forming into what Magic recognized as surprise.

"Daphne." Magic stated. "Harry is asleep, he's fine. I need your help."

"With what?" Daphne whispered back. Her facial expression reformed into the expression of confusion.

"I don't know." Magic responded. "You're a girl, so you should know. Will you help me?"

"Why me?" Daphne asked.

"You shared grief with Harry. You have a deep relationship with him that stems from the shared grief. Harry trusts you. I trust you." Magic stated. Both were still whispering.

"Okay." Daphne said after seven point three six seconds.

Magic watched Daphne climb from the bed, standing. She gripped her wrist and gently pulled her along. Daphne didn't resist her, and she led her into the girls bathroom, quietly closing the door and sound proofing the room with magical sound barriers.

"Something's different." Magic stated. "With Harry, and with me."

"Don't talk so loud, you'll wake everyone up." Daphne quietly whispered, looking shocked and surprised.

"I've blocked sound." Magic responded placidly.

"Oh." Daphne looked sheepish. "So, what's up?"

"Harry had a dream that demonstrated his desire to experiment with physical attraction." Magic stated. "I attempted to assist him with his curiosity while he still dreamt, but woke when our lips were in contact and my hands were in his hair."

Daphne's face was turning red, Magic noted, a sign of embarrassment.

"You wish me to stop." Magic stated.

"It's a little sudden this... Well, and I didn't really want to know about that." Daphne said, looking down at the floor.

"This relates to the changes." Magic stated. "Please listen, I need your help."

Daphne took a deep breath and let it out, which took three point seven three seconds for her to do. Four point three seconds later, Daphne said, "Okay. Um, keep going, then."

"When Harry woke, he was experiencing far greater emotion than was expected." Magic stated, deciding that she wouldn't tell Daphne the rest of the physical encounter, since she didn't want to know. Daphne's expression looked relieved, Magic noted, and realized she'd formulated the correct response. "Harry felt that further experimentation was attractive, but wrong. I attempted to explain that his curiosity to physical attraction could be explored, and as I do what he wishes, I would assist him. He grew frustrated and yelled at me, ordering me to leave and go to the common room. I did. He didn't return to sleep for forty-nine minutes, thirteen point three eight seconds."

Five point three seconds later, Daphne blinked, then stated, "You know that Harry probably sees you as a close family member. Right?"

"He stated that kissing me was like kissing a family member." Magic responded.

"Well, usually family members don't do things like that. It's incest, which is wrong." Daphne said.

"I'm not a family member." Magic responded. "My genetics are not his own, we aren't related in that way."

"Maybe not like that, but he created you. Right?" Daphne asked.

"Yes." Magic confirmed.

"Then, in a way, he's like your father." Daphne said.

"No." Magic responded. "He didn't conceive me as one would conceive a child, but should he wish to conceive a child with me, our genetics would be appropriately compatible to avoid any unwanted incompatibilities..."

Magic stopped as Daphne's mouth hung open in an expression of pure and utter shock and surprise. After eighteen point four seconds, Magic said, "Daphne."

"What?" Daphne asked, her voice reflecting her shock.

"I require your help. You're not helping. I can ask Hermione..." Magic was interrupted.

"Oh no, just... No. No, no, no." Daphne's voice sounded urgent. Her face reflected a strange expression of wildness and desperation, almost fear. She continued one point seven seconds later, saying, "Magic, you can't just go saying things like that without warning someone!"

"I hear you clearly without the need for a raised voice." Magic clarified, as Daphne's voice had gotten louder.

"Sorry." Daphne said. Magic realized her heart was pounding due to the extremely slight pulse she was able to observe on her neck, and she was shifting on her feet uncomfortably, expressing what Magic recognized as an awkward discomfort.

"You're uncomfortable." Magic stated. "I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable."

"You just blurted that out like, I dunno... I guess I should have expected that from you." Daphne said. "Look, Magic. Harry's probably not going to see things as directly as you do. He's got emotions, apparently unlike you."

"I don't feel emotions." Magic responded. "I observe facts, analyze data."

"Right." Daphne said. "But he doesn't do that all the time. In fact, probably a lot of the time, he uses his feelings, or intuition."

"Yes." Magic stated. "I observe that."

"Okay." Daphne said. "Well, he knows that you were created by him, so he'll probably think of you like a daughter."

"No." Magic replied. "He thinks of me as a very close friend, who will do as he wishes, comfort him when required, protect and keep him safe. He doesn't think of me as a sister, daughter, or family member."

"Then why did he say that kissing you was like kissing a family member?" Daphne asked.

"Because he has lived his life with me." Magic replied. "We're intimately familiar with the other's bodies, do to exploration when we were between one and four."

"And he was uncomfortable doing..." Daphne stopped, blushing.

"He was uncomfortable with the exploration of his physical attraction and the curiosity of various things that resulted from it." Magic replied. "He wished to carry them out, and fantasized abou..."

"Way more than I needed to know, way, way more." Daphne said. Her expression was mortification.

"His stronger than expected emotions don't align with his growth thus far." Magic stated. "I believe that his emotional state and my somewhat different physical state are related."

"What do you mean by different physical state?" Daphne asked.

"I'll have to reveal my body to you without clothes." Magic responded. "You must look between my legs. I will undress normally so you may prepare. Is this sufficient warning?"

"That's better." Daphne said, though Magic noted her expression was still shocked. As Magic removed her robe and gently placed it on a hook to her right, Daphne asked, "That's all you've warn, just that robe?"

"Yes." Magic responded. "It covers my body sufficiently."

"Well, you're developing. You know, up here." Daphne pointed. Magic stared down at her chest.

"Yes." She stated. "I'm aware of this."

"Girls wear bras." Daphne said as she started to pull up her shirt.

"Stop." Magic stated.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"What you show me, you must be comfortable with Harry obtaining. My knowledge isn't closed off to him at all times. When he opens his link to me, he will know what I've seen." Magic stated.

"Oh." Daphne blushed. "Then stay right here."

"Please help me first, with the immediate problem I asked." Magic said.

"Oh." Daphne said. "Right." She knelt down and Magic gazed at where her face would be when she stopped looking. She heard Daphne move closer, then said, "Spread your legs a bit." Magic moved her left foot over twenty point three centimeters. Two point three seconds later, Daphne said, "That's good, you can stop, now." Magic moved her foot back, then Daphne stood. Magic spotted the deep red within her cheeks, but Daphne's voice was calm. "Magic, you've got blood down there, because you're going through your period."

"I don't know what that is." Magic said.

"Oh, my." Daphne sighed. "You've never gotten... You know, the talk?"

"What talk?" Magic asked.

"About... Things." Daphne said. "Maturing, puberty, the changes."

"Sharen spoke with Harry about physical development and hormonal changes on August third, nineteen ninety three, between two thirty four and fifteen point three seconds, and two fifty nine and forty-seven point one seconds." Magic stated.

"But she didn't talk to you?" Daphne asked.

"No." Magic replied. "Her words. I'd speak with you, Magic, but while you look like a girl, being Harry's magic, I don't think you'll develop exactly like one, so just let me know if you do and we'll discuss it then."

"Well, she should have talked to you." Daphne sounded frustrated, Magic realized. "Just ask her, okay?"

"But you're here, and you know the information I seek." Magic said.

Daphne let out a long sigh and looked down. Her cheeks were turning more red than before. Three point six seconds later, Daphne's blue eyes caught Magic's dark ones. Magic held her steady gaze.

"I'll tell you. And I'll show you a bra. But I don't want to do this again, okay?" Daphne asked. Her voice sounded determined, Magic noted.

"Okay." Magic responded serenely.

Their discussion ended in twenty-eight minutes and thirty-two point eight seconds, and Magic had the required information about a woman's physical development, periods, and knowledge on what a bra was. Dressed in her robe, and now with a bra and undergarments underneath, which she'd created, Magic thanked Daphne before returning to the Gryffindor common room and sitting down on the couch. During their discussion, Magic concluded that Harry was experiencing the emotions and mood swings typically experienced by women during their periods, as she felt no emotions. She had voiced this to Daphne, who thought it might be the case, and decided that informing Harry when he came to her would be the best course of action. As she always did when Harry slept, she waited, was aware of his mental and emotional state, felt its fluctuations, but also realized she felt something else that was unexpected. Harry was dreaming of the precise actions that she was doing, as if standing with her. She quickly realized he'd been aware of the entire conversation through his dream, and realized that the bond between them had deepened and changed.

"Harry." Magic said calmly and quietly, feeling Harry hearing her within his dream. "What you are dreaming is actually happening now. You're aware, from your perspective, of the events surrounding me. I spoke with Daphne as you dreamt, and am speaking aloud now. You know all the information you must know, and you wish to now wake up with full memory of the dream. I do as you wish." Magic woke him with magic, felt his change in mental awareness, and waited.

Harry woke feeling utterly mortified, his heart pounding, heat in his cheeks. He'd been present during the entire conversation in his dream, but remembered it as it had actually happened, as if he'd been led by Magic into the girls dormitory, been there during their conversation. He knew everything that they'd discussed, and despite his embarrassment, was glad that Daphne had been willing to do what she did. As usual, Magic was right about how he thought of her. She was an extremely close friend of his, who was a girl. While initially, kissing her had felt like kissing a family member, he didn't actually think of her like that. He thought of her as Magic had stated, and now that he was considering their relationship, he found himself realizing that Magic was the ideal woman. She'd never disagree with him, would always do anything he wanted. Without the added complication of thinking of her like a family member, any type of physical experimentation with her sounded more appealing than it had before, didn't feel quite so wrong. Magic was right about her not being a family member, too. In fact, Harry thought of her as someone closer to him than any family member could ever be. He slowly dressed as he considered the new developments and everything he and Magic were going through, and after doing so, left the dormitory and went to the common room. He found where she sat due to the distance between them, as well as knowing what direction she was from him, and after sitting on the couch next to her, felt her right arm wrap around him.

"Thanks, Magic." Harry said.

"I do as you wish." Magic responded, but he felt the soothing, close feeling that came from his thanking her, his doing things she wanted.

"I... I don't feel like that kiss we had was so wrong, now that you pointed out you're not a family member of mine." Harry said. "I might have grown up with you, but if Uncle Vernon hadn't caught us exploring each other and screamed at us to stop with such a thing, and never to do it again, we probably wouldn't have stopped."

"It's likely we'd have continued." Magic stated. "Inevitably, we would have experimented further, and as I was physically aroused when you were, it's likely to conclude that we would both experience mutual or..."

"Yeah." Harry replied quickly. "Okay, I get it. Right."

"You're not awkward with me any longer." Magic said.

"No, I'm not." Harry sighed, feeling guilty for shouting at her. "I'm sorry about yelling. I was just... Really emotional. Now I guess I know why." He lay his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Do you wish to perform experimentation to explore your physical attraction to me or women?" Magic asked.

"No, I don't." Harry responded. "Even if I feel like I want to, don't. Okay?"

"I do as you wish, and if you wish to explore physical attraction, I'm willing. I'll always be willing." Magic stated.

"You're hopeless." Harry sighed. "It's just a bit awkward doing something like that with you."

"You prefer a human girl who will experience emotions." Magic stated. "But you didn't go that far with Tracey in your dream. You wanted me. If I hadn't interrupted your dream, you may have finished the dream with a sexual encounter."

"Maybe." Harry blushed. "I just want to be with you for now. If I fall asleep, will you wake me at five thirty? And make sure I'm well rested."

"Okay." Magic replied.

"And don't respond to my dreams." Harry said.

"I do as you wish, and if you wish me to respon..." Magic began.

"Just don't, please." Harry said in a voice of resignation that, whether he wanted it or not, Magic was probably going to respond to his dreams.

"I do as you wish." Magic simply stated, confirming what he thought.

Harry sighed, and within a few minutes, had drifted off to sleep again, still resting against Magic. With limitless patience, Magic waited, keeping precise track of the time as she always did. Twenty-two minutes and fourteen point nine seconds later, Daphne, fully dressed for the day, crept down the stairs and sat down in a couch across from her and Harry. Her facial expression formed a grin as she looked at Magic with her arm around Harry, his head on her shoulder, eyes closed in sleep.

"That's so cute." Daphne whispered. Magic didn't respond. "How's he doing?"

"Well." Magic replied, also whispering. "He's aware of the conversation we had."

"I thought he'd probably be." Daphne responded. "Well, I'll let him sleep, then, and just read. I wanted to... To talk to him when he wakes up."

"Okay." Magic stated. Daphne then opened a book she'd brought with her, and knowing from previous experiences that Magic gazing at someone constantly made them uncomfortable, she didn't stare at Daphne. Instead, she closed her eyes and lay her head back against the couch, feigning sleep.

Harry felt a tapping on his right shoulder that was precise and constant, immediately realizing it was Magic. He blinked his eyes and sat up straight, feeling well rested, just as he'd wanted. In front of him, he heard a book close quietly.

"Hey." He said, then yawned and stretched.

"Hi, Harry." Daphne replied. She sounded calm as usual, despite the conversation she'd had with Magic. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay." Harry replied. "I wanted to thank you for talking with Magic, by the way. It... It helped a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that." Daphne responded. "What I want to know, though, is why she spoke with me. She doesn't do something without you wanting her to do it."

"She took that action on her own..." Harry trailed off, thinking, then sighed. "No, I guess not entirely. I wanted to know why I was so emotional, I guess deep in my mind. I briefly remember thinking that, but I didn't focus on it, really."

"It was still what you wished, so I proceeded. I do as you wish." Magic responded.

"I guess that, along with her noticing the changes in herself that were different, she decided to talk to you." Harry said.

"Why me, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"I know it was probably hard for you last year, when I wouldn't do anything and you... You practically had to undress me and clean me because I wasn't taking my own shower, when I first lost Magic. It'd be awkward for me to do something like that for a girl, but you did it for me." Harry said.

"Yeah." Daphne responded, sounding a little embarrassed. "It was awkward, but not because I thought you were attractive or anything, not to say that you aren't, but it was... It made me a bit nervous and such. Just being that close to someone like that, it was..."

Daphne trailed off, and Harry said, "Well, I trust you a lot because of that."

"Well I... Thanks." Daphne said. After a few seconds, she said blandly, "I want to be a healer, you know, so I guess I... I'd have done something like that eventually."

"A healer, really?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"I like helping people." Daphne replied. "I realized that when we hugged, and I just held you in your grief. I realized I wanted to do more to help people."

"Well, I hope you get your healer job, then." Harry said. "And thanks again for talking to Magic."

"It helped me too, you know." Daphne replied. "I felt awkward when I was talking to Magic and seeing her, but I'll know a bit of how to explain something like that to women if I ever need to."

"I can see that, I guess." Harry said. "I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us or anything."

"No, not really. Maybe a bit." Daphne replied. "Just next time, read books or something before you come to me, okay?"

"I'll remember that." Harry said. "So, do that next time, Magic."

"Okay." Magic stated.

"I don't always need an explanation right now or anything." Harry replied. As he did so, he felt as if his magic expanded as it did when taking in new knowledge, but this felt a bit different.

"I'll try and figure things out." Magic responded. "Learn knowledge. Do... More than you wish."

"That's new." Harry said.

"I feel expanded." Magic stated. "Less limited than before. I'll still do as you wish, but I feel like I can do more than you wish."

"Maybe something you wish?" Daphne asked.

"I wish what Harry wishes, and will do what he wishes." Magic stated.

"She's not going to change overnight, Daphne, but Magic, I do think you're changing, that this entire experience has drawn us closer. All of us, really." Harry said. "I feel closer to you too, even, Daphne."

"Oh." Daphne said, as if uncertain quite how to respond. "That's, nice. I'm not sure how to feel about that. I don't really feel closer to you, just... Maybe a bit more open."

"Anything'll do." Harry said. "So, want to come with me to eat? Sometimes I go to the Great Hall this early."

"Sure." Daphne replied. "I'm actually interested to see how you get all the dishes and such. I know how you do it when people are around, having them pass things if they aren't close, but how do you do that if no one's there?"

"Observe." Harry responded as he pushed open the portrait hole.

"I'll do that." Daphne responded, the trio walking to the Great Hall in silence after her statement. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Jealousy, the Grim, and Deepening Autonomy

Harry felt more at peace, more emotionally stable than he had earlier that morning, and curiously wondered if he had actually been experiencing what Daphne and Magic had speculated, or if he'd simply been emotional due to changes within his own body. Magic had stated that his emotional state wasn't consistent with what she knew, but he also knew she didn't know everything about what he'd go through. Neither of them did, and while Harry was aware of some things that would happen to all boys going through puberty, such as being attracted to women among other things, he didn't know everything about how his emotional state would be effected. He also had the added complication of an emotionless Magic who was set on doing what he wished, whether or not he might be comfortable with it. If he was going to be honest with himself, Harry realized that he'd wanted everything Magic had done earlier, and had found it enjoyable. Her talk with Daphne and his own thoughts, however, seemed to deal with his own state of confusion quite nicely, and the simple acknowledgement that his state of being physically attracted to Magic was a result of natural development, and that she wasn't a family member in any way, seemed to calm him.

As Harry, Magic and Daphne approached the Great Hall, Harry found himself smiling a bit, no longer feeling as awkward around Magic, and feeling a strange type of affinity toward Daphne. He heard the footsteps of Daphne and Magic as they walked behind him, was glad that Daphne was a close friend of his. He almost felt like he could trust her as much as he trusted Magic, though decided to examine that conclusion a bit later, perhaps after breakfast. There were only about two days left before classes began, Harry noted, and decided to make the most of them.

"Doesn't seem too impressive, but it does make sense how you go about getting everything." Daphne said. "You ask Magic only when you need help identifying something, and you check the rest by smell?"

Daphne asked the question of Harry about five minutes after he'd begun to eat. He swallowed, heard Magic taking a bite of what sounded like bacon next to him, then said, "That's part of it, but some of the dishes are unique, too. I try to be as independent as I can."

"I can understand why." Daphne stated. "If I was in your position, I'd probably do the same."

"Well, if you're ever in my position, I'll be able to answer a lot of questions for you." Harry said.

"How's this one." Daphne replied. "I'm quite certain, given the magic you've performed, that you could have Magic give you sight. Why haven't you?"

"I've never seen before." Harry said. "Well, in a sense I have, but that's just data. Actual visual information I don't know anything about. I can only imagine how frightening that would be. It'd be like getting used to an entirely new world, with new sounds and sensations that you've never experienced before. I don't want vision."

"You miss a great deal without it." Daphne responded.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"The clear, cloudless blue sky, the green grass, the beauty of the sun when it sets just right, making some things look like they've got an ethereal glow." Daphne said.

"But I don't know what all that is." Harry replied. "You could describe it to me, sure, but I won't really know what it is."

"I'd miss sight if I lost it." Daphne said.

"I understand that." Harry responded. "In your case, you'd be losing something that you already had. In mine, I never had sight, so I don't have anything to reflect on having lost."

"I suppose that makes sense, a little. It's hard for me to understand that view point." Daphne said.

"It's hard for me to understand the viewpoint of sight." Harry said. "The way someone can walk into a room without anyone like Magic, and look around, knowing what's there."

"In all the conversations we've had, I'm actually surprised we never talked about this before." Daphne said.

"I'm not." Harry replied. "You were more interested in the way I felt magic, or helping me emotionally, or me helping you."

"True." Daphne said. "I'm wondering about something anyway. How do you know what's pretty?"

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Anything." Daphne responded. "Like a rose, a woman."

"Well, I don't really think Rose's are pretty. They smell nice, but that's about it. Women have their attributes of physical attractiveness, and what I think's pretty." Harry blushed as he said the last thing. "Like, Tracey. She's... Well, she's nice."

"She is your height. You like the warmth of her arms around you. Her hug yesterday made you feel pleasure." Magic stated shamelessly.

"Yeah." Harry responded, only a bit louder than a whisper.

"Wrong subject. Sorry." Daphne said after a moment.

"It's fine." Harry said. "I've got to stop being so awkward about it sometime."

"When do you think you're going to try and fly your broom?" Daphne asked.

"During the Quidditch tryouts." Harry said. "They need a new Seeker, and I've thought about tr..."

"Harry!" The voice that shouted angrily was surprising to him. It was that of Ron Weasley, though after yesterday, perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised. Harry listened to the footsteps that stomped over to him, feeling his heart pounding a little faster.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked.

"What was that about last night?" Ron's voice was furious. "I saw you on the floor with her!"

"With..." Harry began.

"Magic!" Ron shouted. "Just cause you've got a girl that'll do anything you want doesn't mean you've got to flaunt it in front of everyone!"

"Ron, don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable?" Harry asked.

"Unreasonable? What was unreasonable was what you did in the first place!" Ron shouted. "You've got all the money, all the fame, and now all the women?"

Harry said nothing, only turned back toward his plate of food after a moment.

"What's wrong, Potter, not going to talk now, is that it?" Ron asked.

"What happened to Harry's discussions with you about how he would give up all of his wealth, everything he had to spend time with the family he never had, Ron? What happened to his talking to you about how he'd love to be in your place just to have a family!" Daphne shouted furiously, then Harry heard a hard slap before footsteps stormed off.

"Ron, You're jealous." Magic stated placidly.

"What?" Ron asked, sounding a little shocked. "She... She's never hit me before."

"You're jealous." Magic stated. "Why are you jealous of Harry's blindness, his lack of parents, his unloving environment that he grew up in? That's part of Harry as well. If you're to be jealous of Harry, include that."

"It's not like you care." Ron stated coolly. "You don't even feel anything."

"Harry feels, and you hurt Harry. He's sad." Magic stated.

"What, having her talk for you now, Potter? That it?" Ron asked forcefully.

"What do you want, Ron?" Harry asked in a sad, tired voice. "Just tell me whatever it is you want so we can get this over with."

"Fine!" Ron shouted. "I want you to stop flaunting your fame wherever you go!"

"Okay, Ron." Harry said softly. "I guess you're not as good a friend as I thought."

Harry heard Ron slam himself into one of the benches as he continued to eat, slower than before. Despite himself and knowing he was in a public place, the sadness of Ron being jealous of him, the hurt of the words he'd spoken to him, made some tears appear in his eyes, made his throat feel a bit closed. He swallowed, but couldn't help some tears from rolling down his cheeks. He tried to stop crying as the words of Uncle Vernon came to his mind, that a real man doesn't cry, and that's what he was becoming. A man.

"Cry." Magic stated as she gently touched his arm. "It's good for you."

"What?" Harry asked vaguely.

"Crying has benefits to your health. I've observed this when you've cried before." Magic responded. "It will assist in your emotional stability, as well as help to stabilize your bodies biological processes, clear toxins from the blood stream. Cry."

Harry blinked, still sad, but also feeling a little impressed that Magic had gathered that much data about him. That didn't last long, though, and Ron's vicious, cutting words returned to him. He started to cry a little more earnestly at remembering that, and a few moments after, he heard Ron get up and say in a bit of a quieter voice tinged with some guilt, "You're not going to change my mind by crying like a girl."

"You were rude before, and you continue to harm Harry." Magic stated serenely. "If you continue allowing jealousy to impact your friendship, you won't have a friendship with Harry."

Harry heard Ron's footsteps as he left the Great Hall, leaving a bit hesitantly. When he couldn't hear his steps anymore, Magic said quietly, "Ron's guilty."

"Yeah." Harry said after he swallowed. "Got that. I don't get why he's so jealous of me."

"He's a growing, emotionally unstable teenager going through puberty, and is likely not thinking clearly." Magic stated. "In addition, his brief glimpse of me when you attempted to get away from me while we were on the floor in your dorm, likely was one he reflected on, and found me attractive despite the situation. Judging from my appearance, I calculate with forty-seven point three percent certainty that approximately thirty-three percent of the males at Hogwarts would find me attractive."

"Low odds for you." Harry said, though was starting to feel a bit better as he spoke with the unruffled Magic.

"Variables involving emotions are unpredictable, and I don't know their thoughts and desires as I know yours. Certainty is lower when dealing with unaccountable variables." Magic said. Harry smiled a bit.

"And I know how you hate the unknown." He said.

"I don't hate. I don't know how to react to the unknown." Magic stated.

"I'm sure you'll learn." Harry responded. "Well, I'm almost done. Want to do anything in particular after I finish eating?"

"What you wish." Magic said.

"Well, I'd like to fly." Harry responded. "I've not tried out my broom yet... And maybe it'll help take my mind off things."

"Okay." Magic stated.

Harry had memorized the manual for his broom, and had longed to fly it, even let Ron give it a try, though after what Ron had said to him, the thought only made him sad. Nevertheless, Harry found himself on the Quidditch pitch a half hour later, broom in hand. Magic, as she usually was, was at his side, though she wouldn't be when he flew. He got on the broom and gripped it properly, just as he remembered from his flying lessons, and as his body instinctively wanted to do anyway. Carefully, he kicked off, feeling the broom vibrating a little under him, feeling the magic of the various charms activating, and knowing that, should he fly straight at the ground or another object, his broom would swerve around it only moments before he'd crash. The intensity of the vibrations under him told him how close he was to the ground, and the frequency of clicking sounds from around him told him how close he was to various objects, though not what the objects were. According to the manual for the broom, there were different tones to identify the Quidditch balls, which Harry was hoping to try out at some point in the future.

After getting a feel for the broom, Harry tipped the broom back and leaned his body forward, accelerating up into the sky, flying quicker, listening to the clicks around him and feeling the vibrations stop when he reached about eighteen meters in the air, the vibrations having decreased in intensity until they stopped completely. He flew quickly, listening to the clicks, hearing them speeding up and getting louder as he approached objects, the sound of where the clicks came from indicating the direction the object was. If the clicks were below him, the object was below. Or if they were directly to his left, it was to his left. He was quickly able to get a feel for this method of navigating, though when he'd flown too close to one of the goal posts, his broom had jerked to the right and taken him around it, almost like having an invisible guide. Soon, Harry was diving at the ground and pulling up at the last moments just to see if he could, flew over the entire Quidditch stadium, and even was daring enough to try and fly through one of the goal hoops. Had his broom not been equip with charms to help him avoid objects, he doubted he'd have made it, but he did, his heart pounding with the excitement of the flight. Being in the air, though a little unnerving at first, seemed to make all of his problems go away. He remained outside for much longer than he'd thought, and it was only Hermione's voice calling him that caught his attention.

"Harry!"

She didn't sound worried, only a bit concerned, Harry realized. Still grinning with excitement, Harry landed near her, grabbing her in a hug.

"Did you see?" He asked. "It actually works! All those features the broom's got, they're great! I'll definitely be able to try out for Quidditch, it'll be fun! Though I can't imagine the loud crowd will be too fun, but the flying part will be!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Harry." Hermione responded, firmly hugging him in return as Magic's steady footsteps made their way over to them. "How are you doing, anyway? Daphne told me about the fight you and Ron were in, and she got into a bit of one with him, too."

"I'm okay." Harry said. "A bit sad about that, but I'll be okay, I think."

"Good." Hermione replied. "Lunch is in about fifteen minutes if you want to come have something to eat."

"Wow!" Harry said, surprised. "I've been out here that long?"

"Yeah." Hermione said. "I've been watching you for the last twenty minutes or so, too. You're amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so." Harry said with a grin. "Well, I suppose I'll go back inside to have something to eat."

"Great." Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry entered the crowded Great Hall about ten minutes later, taking his time walking up to the school, having Magic banish his broom back into its place within his trunk. As usual, the crowd of chatting people began to talk about him when he entered, and always uncomfortable when he was walking through the Great Hall when it was crowded, Harry only accepted gratefully Magic's guiding hands as she gripped his shoulders and led him to a seat. As Harry folded up his cane and sat down, he heard Magic sitting on his left, touching his empty plate for a moment before a clearing throat caught his attention.

"Harry..." Ron sounded nervous and guilty, Harry realized. He felt anxiety shoot through him and his heart pounded, though he hoped he didn't show anything.

"Yes?" Harry asked, turning his face toward him.

"I'm... I'm really sorry about what I said before." Ron said awkwardly. "I know you don't want all the fame and stuff, I just... I saw how beautiful Magic looked and that you were all over her and I... I just lost it. And how you wouldn't do what I wanted yesterday with the time thing... It was childish of me. I'm sorry."

"Just try and think before you speak next time, okay?" Harry asked after a long moment.

"I'll try." Ron mumbled.

"So." Harry said, deciding to try and defuse the awkwardness with a bit of humor. "Attracted to Magic, are you? Wanted to be all over her, then, did you, Ron?"

"Well I..." Ron began nervously, though didn't finish.

"Sorry." Harry said. "Just trying to lighten things a bit. Wrong thing to say." Blushing, feeling the heat in his cheeks, Harry faced forward as he heard Magic put his plate in front of him. "Thanks, Magic." She said nothing, but he smiled at the familiar, soothing feel of his flame wrapping tenderly around him, the joy and love he felt at their closeness. As he felt the feeling, he realized that his flame of magic almost seemed to caress him gently, move throughout him, touch his entire body in a very gentle and caring way, as if his own magic loved him and wanted to care for him. He felt Magic lean close quite suddenly.

"You sustain me. You made me, me. I know everything about you, and I do as you wish... And I'm uncertain how to express my, differences." Magic stated quietly into his ear. "The magic, me, feels you differently."

"I noticed." Harry said. "More caring, loving."

"I do as you wish." Magic whispered into his ear, and while her voice was calm and the flame of his magic was stable, Harry felt like it was somehow softer than before, as if it was changing and evolving based on his own changes, or perhaps because of Magic's changes, too. He pondered it as he began to eat his meal, though wasn't quite sure what to think.

Harry had, luckily, been free of any awkward dreams over the next couple days, and to his delight, not only was Ron talking to him normally again, but it seemed that he and Hermione had also made up. Harry wondered how different things would be if he'd been able to see, though was glad he was who he was, and that he couldn't see. Being blind helped to shape everything he was, along with his friendships that he wouldn't want to change.

Breakfast during the first morning of classes was a fairly normal affair, with the usual amount of talking and speculating about him, sighs of awe from some girls that he could hear, and propositions from a couple bold ones who attempted to ask him out on a date to Hogsmeade when the first weekend would be coming up. Harry rejected the proposals, and to his surprise, Magic said something that was rather uncharacteristic of her when the third girl asked him. Before Harry could say anything to her, Magic stated, "Harry. Go with me to Hogsmeade."

"I'll always go with you, you know that." He said.

"But, Harry, can't it just be the two of us? Alone?" The girl asked.

"I go where Harry wishes, do what he desires." Magic stated as her right hand very gently grasped hold of his left, far more gently than Harry ever remembered her being in his life, like her grasp was the grasp of a person holding something extremely fragile and precious. "I'll go with Harry to Hogsmeade."

Magic's gentle grip on his hand filled Harry with a strange warmth that seemed to fill him from his stomach throughout his body. It was different from his flame, but wonderful all the same. Her grasp grew more firm as she continued to clutch his hand, which he realized felt quite nice. He was grinning before he realized it, and heard the other girl walk off with a huff.

"You can let me go now." Harry said after a few seconds. Magic immediately released him, and as he brought his hand up to his plate, he felt a strange sense of loss. As he felt Magic try and take his hand again, he said, "What are you doing?"

"You feel loss because I'm not holding your hand." Magic stated. "The feeling can be alleviated by me holding your hand."

"No." Harry said. "It's normal for me to feel loss... After losing something that was really nice." Harry mumbled the last words, though Magic was still trying to take hold of his hand. "Magic, stop, please."

Harry felt Magic pull her hand back and sighed, feeling disappointed that she hadn't tried a bit harder. That was a result of his physical attraction toward her, though, he realized. She was a girl, after all, one who was taller and stronger than he was, and who would willingly do all that he wanted of her. Realizing what his thoughts and desires were on, Harry said simply, "Magic, please just eat. Don't do anything, don't act on these feelings. Okay?"

"I do as you wish." Magic responded. "If you wish me to act, I will."

"It's not..." Harry trailed off, unsure exactly how to explain to her how awkward it made him feel for her to show such displays of affection to him in a public place like the Great Hall. While it felt nice in its unique way, he also felt a bit nervous about it. Luckily, he was able to finish eating without an incident, as Magic simply remained next to him, trying nothing more.

"Harry, might want to hurry." Hermione said. "Divination's up first, and that'll take ten minutes to get to, at least."

"I'm finished anyway." Harry said as he clambered from the bench. "Thanks, though."

"No problem." Hermione smiled.

"I wonder what it's going to be like, anyhow." Ron said as Harry took hold of his arm, deciding to have him lead him, at least, for the moment, since he hadn't mapped the location of the divination classroom yet.

"Who knows." Harry said.

As they quickly began walking, he was reminded, yet again, of how large Hogwarts actually was. A few times, they doubled back, and after emerging on a landing they were all unfamiliar with, having climbed quite a great deal of stairs, Harry found himself panting from exhaustion.

"There's got to be some kind of shortcut." Ron was also panting, Harry realized, and Hermione wasn't much better.

"I think it's this way." Hermione said, and Harry guessed she was indicating a direction.

"Harry, mate, why didn't you send Magic on ahead? We had a week!" Ron chided sarcastically.

"Cause it's good to learn something new without Magic's perfect mapping ability. What do you say, Magic?" Harry asked.

Magic, who wasn't breathing hard or physically tired, stated placidly as if it was any other walk, "If you wish it." To his surprise, she added yet another unusual statement, the second for the day. "The exercise will strengthen you."

"Are you encouraging this?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm stating a fact." Magic replied.

"Aha!"

Harry jumped at the loud voice, and from its sound, realized it was a portrait. He turned a little toward it as it continued.

"What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

"Um..." Harry trailed off as he heard the sound of a sword being drawn, then heard yet another sound, as if the person had fallen.

"Your efforts seem futile." Magic stated as Harry heard her approaching the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!" The man shouted.

"Can we go, now, perhaps?" Harry asked.

"We're attempting to find the north tower. Can you assist us?" Magic asked.

The person stopped the movement Harry could hear, then shouted in a voice that sounded more excited now and no longer angry, "A quest! Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!" After Harry heard him futilely attempting to pull at something, then attempt some other form of movement he didn't know, he shouted, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle ladies! On! On!"

Harry heard the person clanking out of his photo and into another, and from that, was able to follow the direction of the sound. Ron and Hermione did the same, and Magic hurried ahead of them, her quick footsteps steady on the floor as they ran to keep up with him. Harry's cane, at this point, was more of a hindrance than a help, so he simply held it vertically, and just before they began to run up a tightly spiraling staircase, the person Harry assumed, by this point was a knight, shouted, "Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!"

They were all breathing hard except for Magic, as they sprinted up the staircase, and Harry vowed to either find a shortcut or teleport to the classroom's location next time, though the former would be better than the latter. Just when Harry was getting a little dizzy, he heard the murmur of voices that indicated they were getting close. The knight then appeared in yet another portrait and shouted, "Farewell! Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you if we ever need someone mental." Ron muttered.

"He assisted us." Magic stated as they climbed on to another landing at the top of the stairs, where the students voices had come from. "He's different."

"Different?" Ron asked, he, Harry and Hermione all gasping for breath. "He's mental is what he is!"

"No." Magic responded placidly, as if she'd simply been relaxing on a cool spring day. "If he was mental, from my understanding of the term as you use it, he likely wouldn't have assisted us to find this location."

"Sure Magic, sure." Ron said, apparently shrugging off what she'd said. "This is strange. Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher. But how do we get up there?"

"Up where?" Harry asked as he heard a door in the ceiling open, then a few moments later, heard something gently hit the ground.

"Climb." Magic stated, and in front of him, Harry heard her beginning her climb up what he assumed was some form of latter.

Harry followed Magic up the latter, which was fairly easy to climb, and emerged into a classroom that was the most unique he'd ever been in before, but also the most uncomfortable. Exploring a little, he found some small, round tables which were surrounded by armchairs and poufs, and a fire was generating a stifling heat, along with a rather strong scent of perfume. He struggled not to cough as he found Magic, who had taken a seat in one of the armchairs, sitting next to her at the small, round table. It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione joined him, and Harry heard the rest of the class climbing into the classroom and taking their seats at last.

"I wonder where she is." Ron commented after no one further climbed the latter and entered the classroom. His voice, like everyone elses, was quiet.

"Welcome." Harry heard a misty sort of voice say. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Harry's immediate impression was of someone performing theatrics, with the misty voice, the sound of jewelry that lightly clinked as she moved. Harry was already starting to regret Divination, and had History of Magic not been required, he probably wouldn't actually sit in that class, either. Though, he did have to admit that Binns did have his uses. He'd told them of the Chamber of Secrets the previous year, after all, so perhaps this teacher would be the same.

After Harry heard Professor Trelawney sit down in a chair that sounded like it was close to the fire, she said, "Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Harry privately thought that the Professor simply liked to be reclusive, because as far as he could tell, her magic wasn't any different than anyone else around. No one else said anything, though, and the Professor continued in the silence.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field. ..."

Harry grinned as he turned his head toward Hermione, wondering how she felt about that, knowing she enjoyed learning from books and gathering knowledge. He then turned his head toward Magic, though avoided asking her for her thoughts. She was similar to Hermione in terms of knowledge, and he knew the unknown was difficult for her to grasp due to her coldly factual mindset.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future." Professor Trelawney continued speaking in that theatrical, misty voice of hers. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," Harry heard someone jerk as if startled. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so." Neville's voice was trembling a bit, though Harry didn't blame him. He'd probably be uneasy if the professor had called him out like that, too.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear." Professor Trelawney said mysteriously. Harry faintly heard Neville gulp, then the professor continued as if nothing unusual had been stated. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear, beware a red-haired man."

Harry heard someone move their chair a little bit, which sounded like it was close to where Ron had been sitting.

"In the second term, we shall progress to the crystal ball-if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever." Professor Trelawney said.

There was a very tense silence that followed her pronouncement, though Professor Trelawney didn't seem to notice it.

"I wonder, dear, if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" She continued in that misty voice of hers.

Harry felt a bit awkward and uncomfortable, not sure who she was talking to, and hoping it wasn't him. After a moment, however, he heard movement of something being placed down on a surface.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading, it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October." Professor Trelawney said, then after a moments pause, continued. "Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear, after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Harry stood and decided to partner with Ron, though was unsure how he was going to perform the assignment, as it apparently required visual information. As they began to walk over to where the teacups were, Ron said, "How's she expect you to do this, Harry? It's not like you'll be able to see the pattern in the cup or anything."

"I really don't know." Harry said. "I'm starting to wonder if I chose the wrong class to be in."

Moments later, Harry heard the sound of shattering china. Just as Professor Trelawney had predicted, Neville had broken a teacup. Since the Professor had stated she was attached to the cup Neville had broken, Harry thought his instructions to Magic, who immediately repaired it. As she did so, Professor Trelawney said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind. Thank you."

After Harry and Ron had filled their cups, they returned to the table they'd been seated at and drank their hot tea as quickly as they could, swilling the dregs as the Professor had told them, with Ron showing Harry how to do so. That was the easy part, Harry noted, and after draining their cups, swapped.

"So, Harry, what do you see in mine?" Ron asked, and from the sound of his voice, he was grinning.

"A deep, dark, endless abyss of absolutely nothing." Harry stated as he pretended to look down into the cup. "It's so horrible I can't speak of it."

Ron laughed and Harry chuckled.

"This is ridiculous." He said. "I should have taken something more useful. Oh well."

"You never said that about potions, and you've got to see a lot with that." Ron said.

"Not really. You can time things, and sometimes I have Magic help me." Harry stated.

From next to him, he could hear Hermione and Magic talking, hearing Magic state, "The pattern within this cup is meaningless, and can be found if you look for one, such as the illogical ideals of searching for shapes within clouds."

"I agree with you, Magic." Hermione sighed. "I don't get it at all."

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney called.

"Yeah." Harry stated. "More like see past the sleep." He blinked, the fumes and heat in the room making him tired. Shaking his head a little, he struggled to focus more.

"Well," Ron began, trying to read Harry's cup. "Looks like there's a blob a bit like a bowler hat. Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic." There was a slight pause. "But this way it looks more like an acorn." Ron paused again. "What's that?"

"You tell me." Harry said with a smirk.

"A windfall, unexpected gold. Great! Can I have it?" Ron asked.

"Sure. The non-existent unexpected gold?" Harry grinned.

"Looks like there's a thing here... Looks like an animal. Yeah, if that was its head ... it looks like a hippo ... no, a sheep..."

Harry chuckled a bit, thinking that having taken Divination was worth it for the amusement factor alone. He heard Professor Trelawney spin around and say to Ron, "Let me see that, my dear."

Harry heard the class going silent, and vaguely felt like Magic was watching Professor Trelawney, felt a faint sense of calculating data and formulating conclusions, though the sensations and feelings were so fast that he wasn't sure if he'd accurately felt the feelings he thought he had. He pushed them to the back of his mind for now, feeling them fade.

"The falcon ... my dear, you have a deadly enemy." Professor Trelawney said.

"But everyone knows that." Hermione stated in a loud whisper, and after a moment added, "Well, they do. Everybody knows about Harry and Volde..."

"My dear, you mustn't speak the name, lest He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named come and murder us all!" Professor Trelawney sounded rather frightened. Harry and Hermione sighed in unison, and Harry felt strangely shocked that Hermione had dared to talk to a teacher in a way that seemed to border on defiance.

"The club ... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..." The professor continued.

"I thought that was a bowler hat." Ron sounded sheepish.

"The skull... danger in your path, my dear..." The professor, after another pause of a couple seconds, let out a scream. China shattered again, and Harry heard Professor Trelawney sink down in a chair before she continued, sounding as if she was dreading something. "My dear boy ... my poor, dear boy ... no ... it is kinder not to say ... no ... don't ask me..."

"What is it, Professor?" Dean Thomas asked as everyone stood and crowded around her, Magic leading Harry, who felt the vague thoughts and calculations again.

"My dear, you have the Grim." Professor Trelawney's voice sounded very dramatic.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion, hearing some gasps of horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" Professor Trelawney sounded shocked that Harry didn't understand. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen, the worst omen... Of death."

"But, Professor, Harry's blind, so he can't see it. So he won't have a problem, will he?" Ron asked.

"Blind?" Professor Trelawney sounded nonplused, as if she'd come across something totally unexpected. Quietly, Harry removed his sunglasses that he wore, heard the professor gasp. "Oh, you poor, poor dear, dear boy! This is far, far worse, for the Grim can attack from behind, and even its growl is that of death! Oh, you poor boy!"

"You are attempting to find imagery where no true pattern exists, and providing Harry with unwanted expressions of pity." Magic stated placidly.

"Forgive me, dear girl. But I sense no receptivity for the clairvoyance of the inner eye within you, and a closed mind to such things." Professor Trelawney stated in a cool voice.

"Inaccurate." Magic stated, and Harry felt within his mind a vague feeling of billions of paths opening before him, then narrowing further until there were left with two clear paths, but from one branched many. "I didn't take the path into the future where I didn't explain this to you, as I chose to explain my conclusions. You haven't taken the path where you attempt to interrupt me. Hermione hasn't taken the path of stating that I'm simply predicting the future and not seeing. There are many paths of the future that can be taken, where you attempt to stop me from speaking, where you remain silent with no expression, where you remain silent with shock, with surprise, with anger, and the path chosen is that where you remained silent with shock, and are now looking understanding. And you shall now make a statement opposite of the one which you previously stated to me before, or make no statement to me at all, or continue as if I have said nothing, or dismiss the class, but your path now has narrowed to making a statement to me."

"I... It seems... Dear girl that... I was quite mistaken about you." Professor Trelawney indeed sounded shocked. Harry, too, was surprised. This was the third thing Magic had done without his specifically wanting it, or expecting precisely what it was she was going to do. She seemed to be gaining more autonomy, more independence from his wishes, Harry thought.

'I still do as you wish, and will always do as you wish, but may do more than you wish. It's different.' Magic's voice was very clear within his mind, and Harry started a bit, having not expected that.

"Determining the future is imprecise due to the numerous variables unaccounted for, though magic can be used to see into the future and its various paths." Magic stated aloud. "Prediction of a single, definite path is unknown."

Harry felt a vague sense of what Magic was about to say next, that she was going to insult the professor's current teaching of seeing the future, though unknowingly so, by stating that it wasn't determining the future at all, but something quite different. Harry felt Magic feel his thoughts, and realized that her own thoughts and the statement she was about to make changed as a result, felt her calculate her decision for silence as being the best option.

'Sharing my thoughts with you is wise and can now be done.' Magic stated from within his mind. 'The bond will deepen over time.'

'What?' Harry thought toward the flame of magic within his chest, though felt more of a strange sort of shock, but also an elation that finally, he could be aware of her conclusions and her thoughts, rather than simply her knowledge.

'Our bond.' Magic said within his mind, just as Professor Trelawney cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Well, dear... It seems that... You may benefit from advanced tutoring from me on this matter." Her voice was regaining its misty quality, not being quite so shocked anymore.

Harry felt Magic make a conclusion so quickly that he didn't know what it was before she began to speak, though his interpretation of her thoughts wasn't always consistent, sometimes stronger than others.

"You've only demonstrated parlor tricks and not true, accurate predictions of the future." Magic responded. "Receiving knowledge from you wouldn't be helpful to..."

"Well, then." Professor Trelawney's voice was colder than Harry had ever heard it before as she interrupted Magic, and he felt his heart pounding. Usually, Magic would never have spoken to a teacher like that, even though it was what he thought as well. She'd never have shown independence like that before, and he knew at the minimum, she was likely going to get into trouble with the professor. "Since you seem to believe you know all there is to know already, you may leave. Now."

Harry trembled. He heard Magic take a step as he realized he could hear the thumping of his heart in his ears. He really didn't want her to leave, but he knew if she didn't leave, she'd probably get into deeper trouble, or perhaps get him into trouble. As Magic's footsteps steadily made their way toward the trap door, Harry felt an almost painful feeling within him, and as he felt Magic's thoughts within his mind, he realized she was experiencing a deep conflict. She would do as Harry wanted, but he wanted her to stay and he wanted her to leave, though if she stayed, he knew she, or he, would get into trouble, which he didn't want, and if she left, he wouldn't get her help if he needed it, as he was allowed to have her help him in his classes, and he didn't want that, either, but he both wanted and didn't want her to listen to the professor. The conflict felt exactly as it had a few days earlier, and he felt the same urge to cry and feel anger and frustration, and realized exactly why he was feeling so emotional. It wasn't because of Magic's period at all, but because he could feel the conflict she was going through due to the conflict he was going through. He made up his mind, and immediately, the emotions calmed.

"Harry doesn't wish me to leave, and I do as Harry wishes." Magic stated, standing close to the trap door now, but starting to come back to him. "I'm Harry's magic, Magic."

"Then you may both go." Professor Trelawney stated icily. Harry couldn't help but feel relieved, turning and walking toward Magic, still trembling. After she opened the trap door, Harry climbed down, stepped back from the latter, and heard Magic land next to him. In moments, the trap door closed above them, and clutching Magic's hand, Harry slowly started to walk toward the spiral staircase, having not unfolded his cane, using Magic as his guide, and hoping her deepening autonomy wouldn't cause further problems in the future. For the moment, her thoughts in his mind either didn't exist, or were silent. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 The Unspeakable's Visit

"Ah, Harry. Trouble with Professor Trelawney? Nothing too difficult to deal with, I trust."

How was it that Professor Dumbledore seemed to be able to show up at the strangest times, Harry wondered to himself after stepping off the last step in the spiral staircase.

"Sort of." Harry said.

"Might I invite you to my office, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly. "We can talk, if you wish, about your difficulty with Sybill Trelawney."

"It's not really my problem." Harry said as Magic led him along the corridor, both following Professor Dumbledore. "Magic said some things that she didn't like..."

"As I understand it, Magic will act on your wishes alone, whether you're directly aware of them or not." Professor Dumbledore said. "Am I correct, Harry?"

"Used to be that way." Harry responded. "I think she's gaining more independence. A bit, anyway."

"Everything I did and said, I did so as you wished, though you didn't wish it before I began making the statements." Magic stated.

"Ah, the emotions and thoughts of youth." Professor Dumbledore said, sounding almost chipper. "To be young again. But, alas, I'm quite beyond those years. I do admit, however, to having an ulterior motive for asking you to accompany me to my office, rather than a simple chat."

"I'm curious, but more curious about you. Magic, how'd you know what I would want before I knew it myself?" Harry asked.

"I know every thought, desire, wish, unconscious feeling, your subconscious mind, the projections and fantasies you have, your dreams, and all that you've ever done in your life. I'm completely aware of everything you do, and am able to predict, with ninety-nine point nine percent accuracy, your actions." Magic stated.

"So, you took all of that. And you calculated what you thought I'd want from you?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Magic responded. "I've done something wrong. You don't like me getting you into trouble, though unintentional. But you're glad I'm expressing what you believe is further individuality."

"And what do you think it is?" Harry asked.

"I do as you wish, and as you will wish. Therefore, I do more than you wish." Magic stated.

"I..." Harry sighed. "For a minute, I thought you were doing what you wanted."

"I want to do as you wish me to do." Magic replied. "You're thoughts are correct. You are glad that my world is your world, because you would miss me if I gained an awareness and world of my own."

"I'd miss you, how you were, yes. But if you ever want to do something for yourself and not for me, don't let my feelings stop you." Harry said. "And, you do have an awareness of your own. Otherwise, you wouldn't have predicted what I wanted, then performed such actions."

"I'm your magic. I respond to your emotions, thoughts, desires, wishes. I do as you wish, and if you don't wish me to proceed with something, I won't proceed, and if you wish me to proceed, I shall." Magic stated. "But I can do more than you wish. It's different."

"Yes, it is." Harry said. "And it seems like you don't know what to make of it."

"It's unknown." Magic agreed.

"Utterly fascinating, Harry, quite intriguing." Professor Dumbledore said, sounding quite curious about his conversation with Magic.

"Sir, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Someone from the Ministry of Magic wishes to speak to you." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Professor Dumbledore said. "However, you seem to have caught the attention of the Unspeakable's. And, unless I'm very much mistaken, you caught their attention far before this person showed up to speak with you."

"The Unspeakable's?" Harry asked. "Who are they?"

"A select few people in a branch of the Ministry, who study rare and unique forms of magic. And, dare I say it, you are quite unique in your own use of magic." Professor Dumbledore responded. "Magic, here, is proof of that, as is your performance in classes."

"So, you know the person's an Unspeakable, but you don't know who they are?" Harry asked. "I thought you'd know more than that."

"I'm far from omniscient, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "And, it would be rather rude of me to break the concealment charms that, at times, the Unspeakable's use to hide their identities."

"I'll probably recognize who the person is. Magic can probably get around the charms easily." Harry said.

"Perhaps, though I'd advise against such an action." Professor Dumbledore stated. "They will likely detect your use of magic, as the Unspeakable's are well versed in not only the use of various charms, but sensing foreign magic as well. Such people are a rare few indeed, and I myself was sought after by the Unspeakable's for a job. Sadly for them, I declined, as I preferred being Headmaster over that of research, as intriguing as it may be."

"What do they want with me?" Harry asked.

"That, I'm afraid, you shall have to determine for yourself." Professor Dumbledore said. "Acid Pops."

Harry felt the feeling of the magic that animated something, which moved aside with the faint sound of grinding stone. With Magic still leading him, Harry stepped onto a moving spiral staircase and realized he could feel some type of magic that seemed to cloak something, which was at the top of the stairs. In fact, the room they were approaching seemed to have several pieces of magic Harry didn't recognize, and one he did, the magic of a phoenix.

"You have a phoenix, sir?" Harry asked as they neared the top of the moving steps.

"I do indeed, Harry." Professor Dumbledore responded. "Fawkes is his name, and if I'm not mistaken, he'll be rather fond of you. In fact, if memory serves me correctly, I told you this during your prior year, though am unsurprised you don't remember. It was, after all, a difficult time for you."

"True." Harry said.

The door to the office opened and Professor Dumbledore entered first. Harry followed, hearing the sounds of faint snoring around the office, recognizing the magic of portraits which felt like they covered the walls. Magic stated, "Unspeakable."

"Magic." The voice that spoke was emotionless and flat, neither male or female. Harry thought about dispelling the privacy charms as an idle thought, though remembered Dumbledore's words to him. Even so, he reached out to feel them more in depth, then felt a foreign magic touch his own magic as he sensed it. It didn't feel harmful, though, but he stopped sensing the magic so deeply.

Harry heard a trill that gave him a feeling of hope within his chest, hearing the sound of flapping before he felt the familiar warmth of a phoenix rest on his shoulder. Gently, Harry reached out and touched the feathers, feeling Magic's hot fingers brush his as she did the same.

"Fawkes." Magic stated.

The phoenix gave another low, melodious trill that made Harry shiver from the feelings he felt, then he heard Fawkes fly back to his perch, a slight clattering indicating when he'd settled.

"You like watching us, Fawkes." Magic stated.

"Does he?" Harry asked.

"He is watching us." Magic responded.

"Harry James Potter." The emotionless voice of the Unspeakable stated. Harry turned toward the person.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"A choice lies before you." The Unspeakable stated. "One shall lead to our speaking further. The other shall lead to our parting ways."

"Okay." Harry replied after a moment, feeling a little uncomfortable. "What are the choices, exactly?"

"Dispel all magic on this box using all available resources at your disposal, or leave the office." The Unspeakable said.

It was just like talking with Magic, Harry realized, and felt more comfortable now that he knew what he was dealing with. He knew he needed to be careful with what he said or did, though, as the Unspeakable didn't know what he wished like Magic did.

"I'll take a look at this box." Harry said after a moment. "I'd like to talk more."

Harry heard movement and a footstep as the Unspeakable drew closer. He put out his hands and felt the heavy box placed in them, feeling the magic on it. The magic was layered, he realized, and after a moment, handed it to Magic, who held it.

"You can feel deeper than me, since you're aware of very, very subtle things." Harry said. "What can you tell me?"

"The magic can be drained into you as raw energy, which would expand your magical potential, or the magic can be dispelled in a specific order. Choose." Magic stated.

"Will it hurt me to drain the magic?" Harry asked.

"No. I shall proceed." Magic stated, as Harry had thought about having a bit more power to work with. He felt his flame of magic growing in strength quicker than it had when he'd eaten, almost as if he and Magic had eaten three full meals in a row. He then heard a click from the box, which no longer was magical in any way. In fact, the box had vanished, Harry realized, leaving a piece of parchment in Magic's hands.

"Harry James Potter, test one, successful." Magic stated.

"That's... Odd." Harry said. "That felt like something really complex. And that's all the parchment says, that's it? No grand prize for that?"

"No." Magic stated.

"Harry James Potter. Follow me. You will not be harmed." The Unspeakable's flat, emotionless voice stated.

Harry turned toward Professor Dumbledore.

"You have my assurance that you're safe with this person, Harry. Unspeakable's won't harm you, and I know you're quite capable of defending yourself should the need arise." Professor Dumbledore said.

"What if I'm late for class?" Harry asked.

"You will not be." The Unspeakable responded. "Follow me."

Wordlessly, Harry did so, taking hold of Magic's hand so she could lead him from the office. Before he left, Professor Dumbledore said, "Have fun, Harry." He sounded delighted, Harry thought, and curiously wondered why.

They left the office in silence, and Harry was led to the seventh floor, to a stone wall with a rather recognizable and complex magic behind it.

"Hey, I remember this." Harry said. "I tried to open this before. I know there's a room of some kind there, but I couldn't figure out how all the magic worked. Not back then, anyway. I bet I could now, though."

"Attempt this." The Unspeakable responded.

Harry first tried to feel the magic, though it was shifting, not quite conforming to anything stable. Though, at the same time, it felt stable as well, as if a room already existed behind the wall, one made of magic in a way. The magic felt almost like something that would read him like Magic read his wishes, though would focus more on his immediate, conscious desires for something specific, rather than all of them. Stepping up to the stone, Harry pressed his hands against it, delving deeper into the magic he felt. As he'd gone through Hogwarts and learned how to use magic, his sensing of magic had expanded, though it had helped that he'd spent some time trying to individually pick out what magic was what. After a moment, he stepped back, the many layers of magic too subtle for him to tell the differences between.

"Magic, how can I get past this one?" Harry asked.

"Teleport through the stone wall to appear in the room on the other side. Magically cut a rectangular piece from the stone so you can walk through the arch created. Pace three times in front of the wall, concentrating on a room you desire." Magic stated.

"The third one sounds like the best way to go." Harry said. "From now on, just tell me the best way to get past magic like that. Okay?"

"If you wish." Magic replied.

"Test two has been successful. Step back." The Unspeakable stated.

Harry stepped back and heard the person's long stride as they paced in front of the wall. He could feel the magic reshaping the room into something completely different, and as the door appeared, he felt the strong feeling of magic that manipulated time. It wasn't anything like going into the past, though, more like altering time in some way. He heard the door pulled open, then the Unspeakable stated, "Come."

"Is it safe?" Harry asked.

"State your reason for your question." The Unspeakable responded.

"I feel time altering magic in the room." Harry said.

"For one minute that passes inside the room, one second will pass outside the room." The Unspeakable stated. "You are safe to enter."

"Okay." Harry said.

Harry braced himself as he walked toward the doorway, but just as the Unspeakable had said, was able to pass beyond it without harm. The room felt like a sitting room. Magic pulled him toward a comfortable armchair, which looked large enough to hold them both side by side. He sat down, heard the door close, felt a deep sort of privacy magic settle over the room from the room itself. The footsteps moved toward a chair, then he heard the person sit down, Magic sitting next to him on his left.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Determine this without releasing the concealing magic." The Unspeakable stated.

"Everything's a riddle with you Unspeakable's, isn't it?" Harry asked with a sigh.

He touched the Unspeakable's concealing magic again, and as he felt it, tried to sense more of it, not only did he sense his own knowledge of magic expanding, but he also felt like he could make himself recognized by the concealing magic itself. That wouldn't dispel it, he thought, and felt the concealing magic lift away for him alone, and as Magic shared his magic, she, too, was recognized.

"Rose Landry." Magic stated.

"Very good!" Rose said cheerfully. Harry's jaw dropped in surprise.

"But I thought you were... Were a social worker or something, someone minor." Harry said.

"No, I'm afraid not." Rose responded. "I've been an Unspeakable since I started working at the Ministry."

"Then why... How... I mean, you helped me get a new guardian in Sharen, then you told me that Death Eaters were threatening your family which was why you had to come take her to Azkaban or whatever." Harry's shock was fading to an anger at Rose, who seemed to be one person one day, another the next. "Just what's going on here, anyway, Rose?"

"First, I was threatened by Death Eaters, those I believe are Death Eaters, anyway. If I didn't do the job I really didn't want to do, they'd have killed my family." Rose replied, her voice calm. "Also, if I didn't perform my primary task of investigating you by any means, including doing the job I didn't wish to do, I'd have been fired from my job, and thus, received no money. I'm sure you can understand that wouldn't be too good for me."

"I suppose." Harry responded after a moment.

"Good." Rose said. "Secondly, I was the messenger only when I spoke to Sharen, I wasn't going to take anyone to Azkaban. Third, no one except the Unspeakable who hired me knows I'm an Unspeakable. Some Unspeakable's are concealed. Others aren't. My assignment has been you since the loss of your magic in your second year of Hogwarts. Like some, we initially thought that Magic was nothing more than your helper, not your magic itself. However, when we heard you'd lost your magic, and determined the time when that occurred was the same time Magic was petrified, we knew something far more was happening. Your results in Hogwarts indicated your proficiency in magic, and I can sense, and have sensed that both yourself and Magic share magic completely, which is something unheard of in the magical community. There's such things as soul bonds and magical bonds of other kinds, but the sharing of one source of magic between two beings would usually kill both the beings involved. You, however, are a mystery, hence, the Department of Mysteries interest in you.

"When I was assigned to find out all the information I could about you, I found out that your guardianship was being questioned, and that you were living behind some extremely powerful protections, more powerful than we'd seen in quite some time. This gave me the opportunity to learn more about you, so I was assigned to work with you in determining who your guardian would be. Believe me, it wasn't easy for me to hide my surprise when I felt the magic you and Magic shared."

"I didn't feel that you felt anything like that." Harry said. "You seemed normal to me."

"That's because I can sense magic passively, just as you can. I don't have to scan for it or seek it out. Like you, I can feel the magic around me, though if something's complex and requires a deeper look, I'm capable of that as well." Rose responded. "Unfortunately, if such a thing were known, it would make us targets, so we tend to remain out of war, or involving ourselves in the concerns of others. Most people in the Department of Mysteries are reclusive, or in some way, different from others. For me, that's my magical sensing, and I'm not always comfortable being around large amounts of people. I'm perfectly fine working in isolation for years, which I mostly did for a while before being assigned to you."

"Why come to me now?" Harry asked, having calmed down. "Why reveal yourself to me?"

"We know of your magical abilities, and as you demonstrated to me today, they're impressive. Most people, including Dumbledore himself, weren't able to determine the function of this room, or that it's even here. You, however, not only knew a room was here, but were able to determine three different ways of entering the room, as well as determine which would be the best way to do so, and you figured all of that out in seconds. It took me at least six minutes to figure it out when I attended Hogwarts, and that was after six years of magical education." Rose said. "And, as I'm sure you're curious to know why we waited so long, it's quite simple. I wasn't asked to approach you until now."

"I determined the function of how to enter the room." Magic stated. "The magic was too subtle for Harry to sense at the moment. I have a mind, and can think and form conclusions of my own."

"So, you're independent from Harry, then." Rose asked. "You're not just his magic in a human body?"

"I'm Harry's magic, Magic, but I contain thoughts, data, and conclusions that Harry is unaware of. I do what Harry wishes, and can now do more than he wishes." Magic stated.

"She's separate in that way, yes." Harry responded. "She's got thoughts, experiences of her own that I don't have. Though, today, I've been able to sense and feel her thoughts and conclusions. I've never done that before."

"Intriguing." Rose said curiously. "I was under the impression that she wasn't an individual of her own."

"She is her own person, just one focused on me and sharing my magic, guiding my magic, and... Well, it's hard to explain exactly, so both she and I just agree that she's my magic and leave it at that." Harry replied.

"Utterly fascinating." Rose murmured.

"So, what's this all about, anyway?" Harry asked.

"First and foremost, we wish to help you to expand your magical abilities, to tap their untapped potential." Rose stated. "But if you wish, we also have a job for you, should you desire it."

"A job for me, already?" Harry asked. "But I've not even finished school. Why would I qualify?"

"The education you can gain through learning about magic and expanding your abilities is of more value and use to us than any test, exam, or education you might receive here at Hogwarts." Rose replied. "While Hogwarts is a great school for education and learning, there are fields of magic beyond any taught here. Furthermore, I have complete confidence in your ability to perform the practical exams perfectly, and without any need for any further magical education, with those exams that require the performance of any magic, not anything such as potions or the care of plants. However, what we're most interested in is your abilities in magic, not how well you understand how to brew a strengthening potion."

"And what would I be doing, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Assisting to understand the mysteries within our universe, and within magic itself." Rose replied. "We seek to understand such things as time, how the mind works, love, our solar system, prophecies, and death, among other things."

"And me." Harry said.

"Yes, and you." Rose responded. "We've never before encountered someone with such magical potential and natural ability. We're curious to know how far you can take such abilities, as well as how you might incorporate them into your study of various magics."

"I'm guessing I can't tell anyone about any of this." Harry said.

"No." Rose responded. "In fact, no one but the three of us must know of this meeting."

"Professor Dumbledore already knows, though." Harry said.

"He has agreed to be obliviated of the knowledge that I even met with you." Rose stated. "If he hadn't agreed, then I wouldn't be talking to you in this capacity, and we would have determined a different way of meeting with you."

"Obliviated, so his memories removed, then." Harry said.

"Yes." Rose responded.

"Why would that even be needed?" Harry asked. "You can't delve into people's minds, can you?"

"Yes, we can." Rose stated. "For that reason, I'll need to ask your permission to attempt to enter your mind to determine how well your mental defenses are. If you're not able to defend your mind against me, I'll have to ask you to wear this bracelet on your other wrist. Magic, I'll need to test your defenses as well."

"Okay." Harry said. "And what will the bracelet do?"

"Provide a temporary mental defense until you can set up a defense of your own." Rose replied. "So, do you wish to take the job?"

"I'd like to learn from you, expand my abilities more. Magic wants me to experiment, too. Don't you, Magic?" Harry asked.

"Experimentation expands knowledge, removes perceived limits." Magic stated in reply.

"See? She likes it, too." Harry said.

"I didn't say that I liked it." Magic responded.

"But you do. In your own way, you do." Harry said.

After a moment, Rose asked, "What's your decision, Harry? Do you only wish to learn things here at Hogwarts, or be an Unspeakable and dive into the mysteries of magic?"

"I..." Harry trailed off for a few moments, considering.

It did sound intriguing, to delve into the mysteries of not only his own magic, but the magic all around him, to learn about things he'd always wondered, such as where love came from, or what might be after death, or even more about how the magic of time worked. It sounded even more intriguing that he wouldn't even have to complete an entire Hogwarts education to do it, though he assumed he still had the option of going throughout his schooling. He was seriously considering it, though, given all that had happened to him at Hogwarts. In his first year, Professor Quirrell had attempted to kill him. While he'd been able to defend himself, it had been a close call. And in his second year, the loss of his magic had been a horrifying reality that he couldn't rely on Magic, or his magic for everything, which led him to reaffirm his decision that relying on his own skills and merits was, in every case it could be, more important than having Magic help him a lot. There was also the fragment of Lord Voldemort that he'd defeated in his second year as well, with nothing more than the skills of a blind muggle, as he'd not had magic at that point. And then, before he knew Sirius Black was innocent, he'd thought he would have a murderer after him throughout his third year. Dealing with the Dementors hadn't been fun, and Umbridge trying to expel him was something he wouldn't have a problem with if he didn't attend Hogwarts, and didn't actually need to. He decided he'd continue his education at Hogwarts, but if one more thing happened that might put him into an unnecessary and dangerous situation, he was out and full time with the Unspeakable's.

"I'll take the job." Harry said. "If I can continue my education."

"You certainly can." Rose replied. "We wouldn't want to stop you from learning all that you're able to learn. While you're in Hogwarts, you and I will be mostly working together to discover the limits of your magical abilities, and unraveling the mystery that is Harry James Potter."

"Sounds fun." Harry grinned. "When will we meet?"

"We will meet here at six o'clock to eight o'clock every evening." Rose said.

"But at six, I'm... Oh, no..." Harry groaned.

"Oh, yes." Rose stated, and he felt another piece of concealment magic lift, revealing the magic he recognized as a time turner. "You'll need to travel into the past for our meetings."

"I won't need that to go back in time." Harry said. "But you don't understand. If I even remember seeing myself, I'll have to do exactly what I remembered. Or if I don't remember seeing myself, I'll have to ensure I won't detect myself in any way at all."

"I assume you've already experimented with time travel, then, and understand the dangers involved in its use. Good. You're a step ahead of everyone else when it comes to that." Rose responded. "Then, are we agreed? You'll meet with me at six o'clock, starting tonight, here in this room."

"Okay." Harry said. "But I still don't like traveling into the past. Are you sure there isn't another way to meet up?"

"If you can tell me anything else that you are able to think of, which won't be a lie, and won't make anyone suspicious, then I'll go for it." Rose said.

"Wait a minute." Harry responded. "Didn't you lie when you said you're a social worker for the ministry of Magic?"

"I never said that." Rose replied. "I said I was working for the Ministry of Magic. You came up with that social worker thing all on your own, as I hinted at earlier."

"But in order for you to be allowed into the court, wouldn't you have to be a social worker, or have performed some kind of deception?" Harry asked.

"The judge was magical, so I was safely able to tell him that I worked for the Ministry of Magic. You'll notice that my credentials weren't stated during your court case." Rose said. "I'm a firm believer in being truthful, Harry."

"And if someone asks me where I'm going?" Harry asked. "I'll have to sneak off to go back in time anyway. And Magic usually stays in the common room with me, or stays there if I'm leaving for a short time. So where will I tell them I'm going?"

"It shouldn't be complicated for you to create a magical illusion that will feel, look, and act precisely as Magic already does, with very little variation for error." Rose responded. "Simply do so if she must stay."

"Everyone already knows about my magical skills." Harry said after a few moments. "People know how advanced I am with magic already."

"And?" Rose asked.

"And what?" Harry said. "You can't figure out a simple solution?"

"This is the only solution I'm aware of that would allow you to both spend time with your friends as you like, and study." Rose replied. "If you have another one, please, tell me."

"Okay, I'll tell you." Harry said. "I've got the entire weekend to spend time with my friends. And I'll be with them at dinner until I meet up with you, unless we leave before six. Have you heard of private lessons?"

Harry heard Rose's hands hit her legs, imagining her feeling of exasperation.

"Also, Magic doesn't have to stay with me. She can learn things, and with some practice, I'll be able to pick them up. Or, I can learn things while Magic goes and does whatever, we don't both have to be here." Harry said. "That's a lot simpler than this traveling into the past nonsense."

"I agree with you." Rose replied. "It sure is, and I didn't even think about that. Okay, then. Private lessons it is. But no one is to know me, or where we meet."

"I can manage that." Harry responded. "So, want to test my mental defenses?"

"Yes, I do." Rose said. "Lay back and relax for me."

Harry leaned back the chair like the recliner that he hadn't realized it was, and when he realized Magic was laying back next to him, he briefly thought of her rolling on top of him, remembered what her lips had felt like against his own. He dismissed the thought from his mind and thought, 'Just don't do that. Just lay next to me, and be still.' He really didn't want Rose to see what Magic did when he felt something, and wanted to try it as a result. The thought of her seeing that made him uncomfortable, and he felt his cheeks heating as he blushed.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Rose asked.

"No, nothing." Harry said, clearing his throat. "I'm ready whenever."

"Good." Rose said.

Harry waited. A minute went past, and he found himself starting to get bored, so he curiously thought about what the job would entail, and realized he'd probably have to reset the time on his watch when he left the room due to its time altering magic, though soon remembered that whenever he'd gone from Privet Drive to Hogwarts, he hadn't had to reset it, though didn't know if there were different time zones between the two. He'd figure that out later, he decided, and stretched a little.

Another minute went past, and Harry still felt nothing. What was taking her so long, he thought. Rose was still in the room, and he thought he could hear the page of a book turning. Was she reading? What was she waiting for?

"Ro..." Harry began.

"Shh." Rose stated strictly. "Lay back and relax."

Harry let out a sigh, though found it a bit difficult to relax with Magic next to him in the chair, Rose reading a book, and not knowing exactly what she was waiting for. The minutes passed, and Harry found his eyes closing as he started to doze. He'd just gotten to the point where he'd forgotten he was in a recliner, and was drifting off to sleep, when he felt a foreign magic within his mind, though it quickly left as his own magic pushed it back. The touch had happened so fast that he'd hardly been aware of it, and found himself drifting off to sleep.

Magic remained alert and conscious, unlike Harry, who had been drifting off to sleep. She knew what Rose was about to try, and was waiting for her mental probe. When it came, Magic pushed it out of Harry's mind easily, having quickly identified the magic. As she felt Harry drift off to sleep, Magic rose her head and gazed into Rose's eyes. She looked back, and Magic felt the magical probe attempt to touch her mind. Having felt it the first time, Magic discovered a better way to defend against it, and with the effortless ease in her use of magic, simply took it apart quickly. Magic watched Rose blink.

"Now." Rose whispered very quietly, but Magic still heard her. "Don't protect Harry's mind. I need to know if he can do that himself."

"I do as Harry wishes, and Harry wishes me to protect his mind." Magic stated, also whispering quietly.

"Then ask him, but try not to wake him up." Rose said.

Magic asked Harry's mind in a very gentle way, told Harry's mind that Rose wanted him to protect his mind rather than her. Harry agreed, though was still asleep, as Magic had been talking with his unconscious mind. It was still Harry, though, and still his wishes. She waited, felt the probe enter Harry's mind.

Harry's gentle sleep had become memories passing bye his minds eye. He was six, and listening to Dudley opening gifts with jealousy. He was five, and Magic was tickling his face with her hair as he giggled. He was eight, and jumped to get away from Dudley's gang, ending up on the roof of the school building, though quickly and magically got down before anyone discovered what he'd done. He was twelve, and feeling Magic's frozen flame within his chest, knowing he couldn't use magic. No, Harry thought fiercely, realizing in his sleepy mind that this was nothing more than yet another form of mental attack, and not quite awake, he made his magic rise up and slam the mental probe back.

"Oh!"

Harry jerked up at the cry of what almost sounded like pain. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, and he realized where he was.

"Ouch..." Rose's voice was shaking, and he heard her let out a groan.

"Rose!" Harry said. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"You took my Legilimency probe and smashed it back into my head, that's what happened. Ah, that hurt." Rose said, her voice still shaking.

Harry instinctively reached out with healing magic, feeling the magic healing the slight mental damage that had occurred, which would have healed on its own in a day anyway. The headache was also healed, and he heard Rose sigh in relief.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'm sorry about that, I just thought it was a mental attack or something." Harry said.

"That's okay." Rose replied. "I'd hate to see what would happen if anyone you didn't know or recognize tried that. I've got a feeling your defense wouldn't be so pretty, then. Well, you pass."

"I'm sorry about hurting you." Harry said.

"You healed me, so I'm fine, now. And, I was ready for something like that, I just didn't expect it to be quite so forceful. If someone had done that unprepared, you'd have sent their Legilimency probe into their mind and ripping forcefully through it, which would have probably caused a great deal more damage than it did to me. I've got my mind protected, though, so it wasn't as much of an issue for me as it might have been for someone else." Rose replied.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, feeling guilt, realizing that he needed to be more gentle with his defenses next time, and vowed to keep that in mind, to learn how to get better at defending his mind in a gentler way.

"It's fine, Harry." Rose responded. "We can both protect our minds, so it won't be a problem."

"Well, I'm still..." Harry began.

"Harry, if you apologize one more time, then I'm going to walk out of here without saying a word. Please, don't apologize. You're fine, I'm fine, and there was no lasting harm done." Rose replied firmly.

Harry was just about to say sorry again when he stopped. He did want to say goodbye to her, after all.

"So, it's agreed, then. Six tonight, and you're just getting private lessons from a teacher who's name you're not going to disclose." Rose said.

"Yep." Harry replied. "That sounds good."

"Very well, then." Rose said. "Now, I've got one further task for you."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"You'll be joining me, invisible and undetectable, and I'll be feeling your magic." Rose said. "I want you to obliviate Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked.

"Harry doesn't like mental manipulation." Magic stated.

"It's necessary, especially in areas of things that need to be kept secret." Rose said.

"So much for the truth." Harry stated. "Just remove his memories and move on, then. That's it?"

"Oh, we won't be lying to him." Rose said. "He already agreed to the removal of the appropriate memories. I'll be telling him that my business is complete. He won't need to know anymore than that."

"And, exactly why am I doing this?" Harry asked.

"I assume you've never done this before." Rose said. "I want to know how well you're able to use magic. Use Magic if you need to, I have no problem with you using every resource at your disposal at the moment."

"Finding this room that changes, dealing with the box, that wasn't enough?" Harry asked. "You want me to manipulate memories now, too?"

"If you're sent on an assignment where you've got to deal with Muggles, will you allow them to keep their memories and therefore, reveal the magical world to them? Or will you remove their memories?" Rose asked. "You let them keep their memories, and we'll be at war with Muggles. And, believe me, we don't want that."

"I'll do it, then." Harry said with a sigh. "But only because he agreed to it. Otherwise, I wouldn't violate someone's mind like that."

"But you do understand the need for our secrecy." Rose stated. "If we didn't take measures to keep ourselves secret, Harry, we'd be at war. And you can believe it would be very, very bloody."

"Yeah." Harry said, sighing again.

"It's an ethical dilemma, I know." Rose said. "And to tell you the truth, I wish there was another way to deal with things. But, there's not. I need to know if you can handle tough decisions like this, Harry. Using magic and learning about it isn't all the job's about, we've got to do things we might not like on occasion. Are you ready for that?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Harry said with a sigh. "Let's do this, then."

"Okay." Rose replied.

Harry and Magic stood, and with a thought, he was completely invisible and undetectable by anyone except Rose, duplicating a modified version of Rose's concealing magic. As she began walking toward the room, she said, "Harry, you'll need to make yourself invisible."

"Already done." Harry said.

He felt a thin tendril of foreign magic, not unlike that which he'd felt touch his magic when he'd examined Rose's concealment magic, wash over he and Magic both, getting the sense that it was feeling and observing the magic he'd performed. After a moment, Rose said, "Very nice, Harry. Let's go."

Harry followed Rose with Magic leading him. Her voice contained no emotion as she stated the password to Dumbledore's office, Harry and Magic following close behind. She knocked, and Dumbledore said, "Come in." The door opened, and as they entered, Harry thought what he wanted Magic to do. He felt Dumbledore's thoughts and memories, and felt Magic find the ones that needed to be removed, his conversation with Harry, the Unspeakable's wish to see him. All the while, he could feel Rose's magic observing his own, and with another thought, made magic make the memories inaccessible by anyone, though as he'd used his magic to do so, Harry knew he could access them again if he needed. It was as good as a removal would be, Harry thought.

"I presume, then, that you have concluded your business here, and have removed the appropriate memories from my mind?" Professor Dumbledore's voice asked quite calmly.

"I shall depart." Rose stated, her voice as emotionless as Magic's was.

"Very well, then." Professor Dumbledore said, sounding as if he was smiling. "Have a pleasant day."

Harry heard the sound of flames rising, felt the familiar magic of Floo, and heard Rose state, "Department of Mysteries." With the feel of Floo magic taking her, Rose left the room, and with a thought, Harry and Magic were standing on the fifth floor in an empty corridor.

Harry hadn't much liked what he'd done to Professor Dumbledore's mind, though he didn't feel guilty about it, as Professor Dumbledore had agreed to the procedure. He only hoped he wouldn't have to remove the memories of anyone else, especially people who both didn't know or agree with erasing memories. To him, that felt like violating someone else, removing their freedom. Now that he was realizing how much freedom he had without the Dursley's as guardians, he found that he didn't like removing the freedom of anyone else, even if it was in such a way as removing memories, or removing access to them. It was a dilemma, to be sure, and one he'd have to think long and hard about before he'd be able to come to a firm decision on the matter. For now, however, he had transfiguration to go to, and after lunch, if he remembered correctly, Care of Magical Creatures. Unfolding his cane, Harry sighed and began to walk, approaching the transfiguration classroom and waiting for class to begin. 


	30. Chapter 30

A.N. Long author's note below.

There's been a couple of recent reviews for this chapter regarding evolution, as this chapter goes into some of the views that Harry possesses regarding such things, so I thought I'd list my own so everyone knows where I stand on the particular issues expressed, should you choose to read the author's note.

I'd first like to say that this author's note only explains some things, and I'm not pushing anything on anyone. I don't claim to be an expert on anything I'm going to express below, and if you don't like what you'll read here in the author's note, simply don't read it and skip to the chapter. Again, just to clarify, I'm not pushing anything on anyone. You're perfectly free to skip this author's note, or even go read another fan fiction, whatever you like.

I'd like to state, for the record, that I believe evolution exists. Even humans have evolved. The different colors in our own skin is evidence of that. Microevolution is, I believe, an example of this. Now, that being said, what I personally don't believe, is that human beings evolved from another species, I believe this would be referred to as macroevolution. To my knowledge, there's no direct evidence to support such a thing, or consistently reproducible lab experiments that can show you that one species can, through natural selection, evolve into an entirely different species over a great deal of time. This is, as I understand it, the theory of evolution. From what I've gathered, it's mostly speculation based, perhaps in part, on consistently reproducible experiments regarding microevolution, and a question of, why couldn't it happen over sixty-million years or so, or why couldn't it have happened. There's also some fossils that attempt to provide this evidence, I believe, but I don't think there's any evidence beyond speculative evidence for the theory of evolution.

There's also the topic of a higher power that's brought up, and talk of decisions being predestined. I, personally, believe that God does exist as this higher power, and that all of our decisions are already known, which in no way detracts from our own freedom or our ability to make such choices. Simply because our choices are already known before we know them, doesn't mean that we now have no freedom in such choices. But, I won't go into the debates on the issue.

Now, on to the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 30 Transfiguration, A Talk of Destiny, and Hippogriffs

"Good morning, class." Professor McGonagall's familiar tones greeted everyone. Harry, who was sitting next to Magic in the middle of the class, felt like everyone was glancing at him furtively, though given what had happened in Divination, he wasn't surprised.

"This year, we shall be working with more complex animal transfiguration than in our prior years, but we will not, I repeat, not, be transfiguring humans to animals and back again. Such things are quite dangerous to attempt on ones own without supervision. There is, however, one branch of human to animal transfiguration that can be quite useful. Animagi are such wizards and witches who can transfigure themselves into a particular animal at will, though this takes a great deal of work to learn and accomplish."

The words of Professor McGonagall led Harry to think about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, both of whom were Animagi, and he found himself wondering exactly what Sirius was doing. He curiously wondered what both Sirius and Sharen would think of him becoming an Unspeakable so early in his life because of his natural proclivity for magic, then remembered he had to keep it a secret from everyone. He felt a little twinge of regret, but felt more fascination than anything about what he might be delving into. Professor McGonagall's voice brought him back to focusing on the transfiguration class, however, and he listened.

"Because of the dangers involved, and due to the variety of animal forms one can have, Animagi are required to register with the Ministry of Magic, or pay a fine for not registering. After all, it wouldn't due to have a wizard or witch, who is a danger to others, roaming around in an unregistered form. There are currently eight known registered Animagi. I, myself, am one of them."

Harry felt the transforming magic, heard a pop from where Professor McGonagall was. He then heard a meow and smiled a little. After another pop, he realized the class was rather silent, though guessed they understood the seriousness of her lecture. To his surprise, Professor McGonagall said, "Really, what has got into you all today? Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformations not got applause from a class."

Harry felt like everyone was staring at him again, then he heard Hermione say, "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and..."

"Ah, of course." Professor McGonagall sounded a bit disapproving. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

"Well..." Hermione began, still sounding nervous. "She tried to say that Harry... Well that he had the Grim, but Magic told her how illogical it was and how imprecise the prediction of the future could be, and she made Harry and Magic leave."

"Is that so, Magic?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I did state many possible paths of the future." Magic responded. "I stated that prediction of a single, definite path was unknown. Professor Trelawney stated that I might benefit from advanced tutoring, but she wasn't predicting the future with any magic. I informed her that she was demonstrating parlor tricks, not predicting true, accurate future events. She asked me to leave, but Harry didn't wish me to leave, and I do as he wishes. She then asked us both to leave. We did."

After a moment, Professor McGonagall said, "I don't at all blame you for having little patience with, what as you stated, is an imprecise branch of magic. I, myself, feel the same, but will advise you that such disrespect of a professor is not generally tolerated here. I shall leave any appropriate punishment with her, as it was she whom you told this to. Also, you may wish to know that greeting a new class with seeing death omens is her favorite way to introduce the subject, and she has predicted the death of a single student each time. None have died yet, Mr. Potter, so I find it unlikely you will be the first."

"So do I, Professor." Harry replied, surprised that she hadn't done anything more strict, given what he'd done, or rather, what Magic had done.

"Given that you are blind, I find it odd that she would predict the Grim for you, as only by sight of it does one supposedly die." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Professor Trelawney wasn't observing closely, and Harry can be mistaken for a sighted person wearing dark glasses, should he not be using his cane, and one not observe him closely enough. Climbing the latter required that Harry fold his cane, and therefore, he didn't have it out at the time." Magic stated. "She also seems reclusive."

"Yes, she is that." Professor McGonagall stated. "Well, Mr. Potter, as you are rather unconcerned with this prediction of Professor Trelawney's, and as you look in excellent health to me, I shall not be excusing you from homework today."

"Even if I was terminally ill or some such, I'd still want to work." Harry said, smiling a bit.

"Well." Professor McGonagall said after a few moments. "Shall we, then, return to the subject at hand?"

After transfiguration ended, Harry took hold of Ron's arm as they began their trek toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Really crazy, mate, wasn't it?" Ron asked. "I mean, the Grim? For you?" Ron laughed.

"And then she went on to say that its growl would be deadly?" Harry asked.

"That's a load of rubbish." Ron said. "It's only when you see the Grim that something actually happens to you."

"Nonsense." Hermione interjected calmly from behind them.

"Hermione, my uncle Bilius saw a Grim and he died twenty-four hours later!" Ron said.

"Coincidence." Hermione said, sounding unconcerned.

"Hermione, you don't know what you're talking about." Ron said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Grim's scare the living daylights out of most wizards."

"There you are, then." Hermione replied. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death!"

"Daphne!" Ron said. "You know what the Grim is, right?"

"I know the myth surrounding it, but Hermione's logic is sound." Daphne responded, also sounding calm. "I was, however, in Arithmancy, not divination. Perhaps you both should have taken Arithmancy."

"Which is what, exactly? Just a bunch of math." Ron said, shrugging it off.

"It's a lot more than that, actually." Hermione began. "It's all about the study of numbers and what their magical properties are, predicting the future using numerology and number charts..."

"Here we go again." Ron groaned.

"Hermione, magic's magic. How do numbers have magical properties?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's really quite simple. In the creation of spells, you have to use numbers in various forms, and some numbers are more stable or more powerful than others, like the number seven, which is reputed to be the most powerful magical number." Hermione replied.

"That's sure not what I do." Harry said. "I just manipulate magic directly, I don't need spells or incantations."

"Well, you're different than everyone else is, everyone knows that." Hermione stated.

"I suppose." Harry replied.

"I think Divination seems very woolly. A lot of guesswork, if you ask me." Hermione said as they rounded a corner.

"Guesswork?" Harry asked. "Well, from what Magic said, it was like people looking for shapes in clouds. It just doesn't make sense."

"Exactly." Hermione replied, agreeing with him. "Even Magic said she couldn't predict a single path of the future with certainty, right, Magic?"

"I can predict a single path of future with certainty, but a single path of the future that we will experience is uncertain due to the myriad variables and actions that can occur. The future is a constantly changing and complex thing to attempt to predict." Magic said.

"But is there a single, certain path, even if you can't see it?" Daphne asked.

"Yes." Magic responded.

"So, then is the future already known?" Ron asked. "So for example, are our actions predetermined or something?"

"Unknown, but if they were, it would make no difference, because our limitations won't allow us to see the future that may or may not be predetermined. However, it's logical to believe that our future is predetermined due to the data I collected about Harry's experiment with time travel." Magic stated.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and I both felt a power greater than ourselves during the time travel. While we would have the choice to go against the warnings and feelings we received, doing so would end our existence and cause a paradox. The power greater than ourselves is the universe itself, which is too complex to have come into being without an external intelligence." Magic stated.

"External intelligence, like what, exactly?" Hermione asked. "A higher power? I find that unlikely."

"Explain the existence of the universe without such a being." Magic stated.

"Well, there's the big bang theory." Hermione said. "It's a thing Muggle scientists came up with."

"Which doesn't work." Harry said. "Because even then, it's just saying that the universe was made by something that exploded, or whatever. I never really got into the theory, but that's basically what I understand of it. I mean, think about it. What happened before that?"

"Nobody knows." Hermione replied.

"Exactly." Harry said. "People just don't want to believe that there might be a higher power out there, who already knows our decisions, so in that sense they're predetermined. People like to think they're in control of their lives because that's what they're more comfortable with."

"But we are in control of our lives." Ron said. "Otherwise, we don't have our own destinies, but we do."

"How do you know that someone out there, the creator of the universe maybe, didn't know you'd say that, and know I'd say what I said, Ron?" Harry asked. "Just because someone might know exactly what we do, and our actions are predetermined already, doesn't mean that we can't freely choose. It just means that what we choose is already known."

"You've lost me, mate." Ron said.

"And I agree with Hermione." Daphne responded. "There's no evidence for the creator of the universe, or any higher power."

"Oh yes there is." Harry said with a grin. "I lean more toward that than the alternative, which basically just says that the universe came into existence by itself, on accident, and everything we're going through is just random chance. Ever seen order come from an explosion? I haven't."

"So what name do you give this higher power that supposedly exists?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, really, I haven't really thought too much beyond that." Harry responded.

"Maybe you should." Hermione replied. "It sounds like you might be interested in religion, that's where it seemed to be going anyway. I could lend you some books for a little light reading if you wanted, I've got some."

"I'm more interested in what's true, not some man made stuff." Harry said.

"Well that's all it is, man made to say that there's a higher power out there." Hermione stated.

"No, it's logic." Harry responded.

"Logic? Yeah right!" Hermione sounded indignant.

"Further proof." Magic stated. "Atoms would rip themselves apart, if not held together by something. That something is unknown and invisible to us, and impossible to measure at the current time."

"It's just a mystery of the universe, but it doesn't mean that some greater power's holding it all together." Hermione said.

"Well, you're just proving that you're not comfortable with a greater power having predetermined everything, just like I said." Harry said.

"Just when did you think about all this anyway, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"When I was eight, nine. Talked about it with Magic, too, and she's a lot more logical than me." Harry said. "She was the one who convinced me that it was possible, and how illogical it was to believe in something like the theory of evolution which there's no real evidence for."

"You're just not thinking." Hermione huffed.

"You're unwilling to examine the possibility." Magic stated. "You believe all your answers lie in books, the material, physical world."

"And what's wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

"It closes your mind." Magic stated.

"Perhaps we should change the subject." Daphne said as they entered the Great Hall. "This kind of conjecture will only serve to cause rifts and arguments. I already see that happening."

"Yeah, Harry, let's talk about something else." Hermione said.

"Okay, then." Harry said. "What's Hagrid going to teach in his Care of Magical Creature's class today?"

"He's been keeping it pretty secret." Ron said. "I don't think even Hermione, the endless fountain of knowledge will know."

"I'm not an endless fountain of knowledge, Ron, I just read and..." Hermione began.

"And memorize all the books!" Ron cried. "When you answer questions you make it sound like you're regurgitating the text book!"

"At least that's better than, oh, Ron, can I please copy your history essay because I was too busy playing chess with Magic?" Hermione responded, trying to make her voice lower to sound closer to Ron's. Harry laughed, and as he did so, realized just how low his own voice was getting.

The air was fresh, Harry noted as he breathed through his nose and walked along next to Daphne, following the footsteps of his classmates as they headed toward Hagrid's hut after lunch. The rain last week must have cleared the air, Harry thought, though wondered what it would have been like had he been able to enjoy the outside air the day after he'd come to Hogwarts, which led him to remember that he actually had enjoyed it when he walked up to the school a week ago. As he turned his head left and right to hear sounds from different directions, he realized he could hear Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle talking with one another. Their class was with the Slytherins, then, Harry realized.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid's familiar booming voice said, and Harry smiled, having missed talking with him, and feeling a little guilty that he'd not come to speak with him earlier. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid's footsteps, heavy as they were, were quite easy to follow. In addition to the rest of the class also walking, Harry felt fairly confident that he wouldn't get lost. He occasionally bumped into someone, even accidentally brushed hands with Magic, which made him want to feel her hand firmly gripping his own. Magic, of course, responded by grasping his hand in her larger, hotter one, and he blushed at the feel of her rather firm grip. For a moment, he tried to pull his hand from her unyielding strength, then stopped, redirecting his thoughts and trying to think of something else, anything other than her smooth skin against his, her long, strong, slender fingers grasping his hand. Not helping, he thought as he stopped walking with the rest of the class.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid said, and Harry focused on wanting Magic to let go so he could get closer to the fence without her. She responded immediately, and relieved but also feeling a bit of loss, Harry headed closer.

"That's it, make sure yeh can see, now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books..." Hagrid continued to speak. Harry stopped walking as he reached the approximate front of where the class was, and Hagrid trailed off as Malfoy interrupted.

"How?" His voice was its familiar cold drawl.

"Eh?" Hagrid asked.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy asked, his question a bit slower as if he thought Hagrid was stupid. Harry found this a bit more irritating than he remembered, though wasn't too surprised about that, given the emotional changes he would likely experience as he grew older.

"Hasn'... Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid sounded disappointed.

"I discovered it by luck." Harry said, deciding to speak up and detail his experience. "I was feeling its spine with a finger, and it went still."

"Well done, Harry, well done." Hagrid said, clapping his hands a bit. "See? This is what yeh do." Harry heard Hagrid take one of the books, which he could hear attempting to move. It wasn't long until it opened.

"Oh, of course." Malfoy drawled. "We should have known to stroke them. How obvious. Or ask Potter, who seems to be able to do everything right!"

"I'm just as fallible as you are." Harry said a bit coolly. "I'm not perfect, Malfoy."

"Maybe you should prove it, then, Potter." Malfoy stated.

"All righ', all righ', settle down." Hagrid stated. "So, now yeh've got yer books, an' I'll jus' get the magical creatures. So, be righ' back."

After Hagrid stomped off, at least, it sounded as if he did, Malfoy stated, "This place is really going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes? My father'll have a fit when I tell him."

"Undoubtedly, as you're probably both spoiled brats." Harry stated without thinking.

"How dare you, Potter!" Malfoy shouted angrily.

"What, going to tell your father?" Harry asked.

"Ooooooooh!" Harry heard one of the girls in the class squeal as he heard the sound of what seemed to be horses walking.

"Gee up, there!" Hagrid roared as Harry heard the clinking of the chains being shaken. Moments later, he heard them being clipped to the fence in front of him.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid happily announced. "Beau'iful, aren' they? So." Hagrid was rubbing his giant hands together. "If yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..."

Harry, heart pounding, stepped closer to the fence, hearing a couple others on either side of him doing the same, and Magic's steady footsteps as she remained loyally with him. Though he wasn't too comfortable, Care of Magical Creatures was all about caring for magical creatures, and he couldn't very well do that if he was standing back and doing nothing at all. He never liked coming up to an animal that he wasn't at all familiar with, as he had no idea what they were going to do, not unless he was using Magic's knowledge, which he didn't feel was necessary at the moment.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud." Hagrid said, his loud voice carrying. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Harry could hear some people muttering to themselves, and from the sound, could guess it was Malfoy and his friends. He found himself dreading what they might do, as he didn't want Hagrid's lesson to turn into something terrible.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move." Hagrid continued, apparently either oblivious or not caring that Malfoy wasn't paying attention. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right, who wants ter go first?"

Harry heard most of the class backing away, and stepped back a bit himself, hearing the animals flapping what sounded like large wings, pawing at the ground. He felt they probably didn't like being tethered to the fence.

"No one?" Hagrid asked in an almost pleading voice.

Harry's heart thumped in his ears as he got ready to do what he felt was probably the stupidest thing in his life. Trembling a bit, he stepped forward and said, "I'll do it."

"Don't fear." Magic stated as Harry climbed over the fence.

He felt Magic's thoughts, realized she was calculating the best way to keep him safe if anything happened. Hagrid sounded delighted, though, and said, "Good man, Harry! Right then, let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

Harry heard one of the hippogriff's being moved away from the rest, and nervously turned toward it.

"Easy, now, Harry." Hagrid said. "Yeh'll wan' ter take off yer glasses. Tha's righ." Hagrid's voice was low and calm, Harry noted, which helped keep him a bit calmer. "Now, I reckon he'll know tha' yer blind, bu' try not ter blink. Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much. ..."

Harry could feel his eyes starting to tear up a bit, but consciously struggled to keep them wide open, though wondered what good it would actually do.

"Tha's it, tha's it, Harry. Now, bow." Hagrid said in the same low, calm voice of before.

Harry bent down in a long bow, trying to be respectful, just as Hagrid had said. He then straightened up, hearing the hippogriff struggling a bit.

"Buckbeak?" Hagrid said in a warning tone. "Jus' calm down, now. Yeh know, actually, Harry, I think he's wantin' ter come toward yeh."

Harry felt a bit of fear shoot through him, his heart beating quicker, almost sure this was a bad idea. He stood his ground, though, hearing the clopping feet as the animal came closer and closer to him, and quite gently, bumped him with his beak. Very slowly, Harry reached forward, not wanting to intimidate the animal.

"Can I touch you, is that okay?" Harry asked quietly.

He felt the feel of its beak bump against his hand, and lightly patted it, touching it and realizing it felt quite dangerous. Buckbeak wasn't making any aggressive moves, though, and he heard Hagrid clapping.

"Well done, Harry, great work!" Hagrid said, sounding rather cheerful.

"You're very nice, Buckbeak." Harry said. He wanted to make certain that the animal didn't think he was insulting, as Hagrid had mentioned that insulting a hippogriff might be the last thing you could do. Harry felt Buckbeak move a bit, leaning against him a little. The class broke into applause along with Hagrid.

"Great job, Harry, I knew yeh could do it!" Hagrid said. "I bet he'd let yeh ride him, Harry, go on."

Harry felt he'd already done much more than he'd wanted, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. IN fact, he was feeling calmer in terms of his fear, though more nervous now at what the experience would be like. He'd never ridden anything but his broomstick before, and if they actually had wings, he wasn't sure exactly how steady the flight would be.

"Can I ride you, then, Buckbeak?" Harry asked. He did so more for Hagrid's sake than his own, as what he really wanted to do was leave.

Buckbeak, however, lowered himself to the ground and allowed Harry to touch him, feeling his way along his back. Harry climbed on, feeling Hagrid's giant hands help reposition him a bit.

"Tha's good, Harry. Now, jus' hold on ter somethin', but don' pull out his feathers, he won' like tha'." Hagrid said, then roared, "Go on!"

Harry heard a slapping sound, then Buckbeak rose onto his four legs before he heard the large wings flap open completely on either side of him. He grabbed Buckbeak around the neck as he began to rise into the air, and immediately realized how uncomfortable the situation with this flight was. It wasn't nearly as steady as a broom, the flapping of the wings made him feel like he was going to fall off, made the flight unsteady, moving up and down, and his grip kept slipping on Buckbeak's neck. His heart pounded in terror and all he wanted to do was leave, go somewhere safe. He gasped and struggled to hold on as the wings flapped and he flew higher. The only thing stopping him from doing anything was that he didn't want to insult Buckbeak in any way, otherwise, he was sure Magic would have teleported him to her side by now. He felt the feeling of his magic soothingly moving throughout his body, the warm, steady flame wrapping around him in its embrace, as if to calm him, tell him everything was okay. It was gentle and constantly seemed to move throughout him in a very caring sort of way, and he focused on the feel of the flame rather than the feel of the flight as he felt himself turning.

Harry was flown around for a bit before he felt Buckbeak heading down, and tensed, bracing himself. The flight was already rough enough, he could only imagine what the landing was going to be like. His heart thumped hard in his chest and he was almost panting with the fear of the experience that was totally out of his control and completely unknown. He leaned back as Buckbeak headed down, and barely was able to hold on as his feet hit the ground and he walked a bit, slowing to a stop.

"Good work, Harry!" Hagrid roared, helping his shaking form off Buckbeak. "Who else wants a go?"

Apparently, if Harry could do it, so could everyone else, as Harry heard everyone else starting to climb over the fence. He, on the other hand, climbed back to the safe side of it, his heart thumping in his chest as he stepped back. Magic's right arm wrapped around him very gently and she said, "I'm here."

"I know." He responded. "Thanks." His trembling was calming as he took deep breaths, not wanting to ever do anything like that again. Magic tucked him close to her and Harry leaned against her tall form as he took deep breaths, calming from the feel of his magic within him, and Magic's physical presence next to him. About a minute or so later, he heard Malfoy's familiar drawl, and from his tone, it didn't mean anything good.

"This is very easy. I knew it must have been if blind Potter could do it. I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?" Malfoy's tone was arrogant, as if he could do no wrong, but if the hippogriff understood him, he was about to be in for a world of trouble. Without a second thought, Harry acted, knew he had to keep him safe, didn't want Buckbeak to kill Malfoy, even though he was a bully.

Magic responded to Harry's thoughts. She manipulated the magic within both she and Harry to form an invisible shield around Malfoy, which would prevent any physical attack without harming the attacker. Magic stared as Buckbeak's talons flashed, Malfoy letting out a high scream of fear. Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar quite quickly, and Malfoy stood, eyes wide and face pale in an expression Magic recognized as sheer terror. He was still standing, though, and uninjured.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy screamed as he stumbled wildly, falling to the ground. Harry, knowing that Malfoy was okay, felt furious, but didn't trust himself to say or do anything. Magic acted on Harry's wishes, however, and in the next instant, Malfoy was at her feet and she was gripping his shirt in a hand, pulling him up effortlessly.

"You aren't injured. Grow up." Magic stated placidly as Malfoy stared up at her with wide eyes. Magic stared down at him, noticing his expression was starting to change to that of anger.

"How... How dare you interfere with what I was doing!" Malfoy shouted, and Harry realized his anger was growing greater. "How dare you... Let me go!" Magic released him.

"What were you trying to do, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily. His heart pounded for another reason now, for that of anger, that Malfoy had been paying no attention, and due to his inattentiveness, had almost been injured. "You could have been killed!"

"I told yeh!" Hagrid roared as he hurried over to Malfoy. "You're lucky Harry was here to save yer life! I told yeh, don' insult a hippogriff!"

"It's not over, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, then Harry heard a slap.

"Don't hit Harry." Magic stated calmly.

"Righ', Malfoy, detention!" Hagrid roared. "And twenty points from Slytherin!"

"You can't do that!" Malfoy shouted back.

"Yeh I can, I'm a professor! You goin' ter listen or are we talkin' ter Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked, still talking loudly to him. Needless to say, Malfoy was rather miffed, but Harry took his furious shout to him seriously. He wasn't concerned, though, but decided to get ready for an attack, just in case one came. None had yet this year, but he never knew with Malfoy.

"I can't believe what Malfoy did!" Ron's voice sounded angry as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Daphne walked back up to Hogwarts, Magic walking behind Harry, Ron on his left, Hermione on his right, and Daphne in front of him.

"You ought to." Harry said. "What gets me is that I think he was purposefully trying to screw up the lesson." He felt another wave of anger at the thought, his heart beating a little faster.

"He doesn't want Hagrid to teach." Daphne said calmly. "So, it wouldn't surprise me if you're right. Malfoy has always cried the father card with everything, and it seems he'll do anything he can to try and get his way."

"Well, if he keeps it up, he's going to get himself killed." Hermione stated smartly.

"Harry, perhaps next time you shouldn't do anything." Daphne said.

"What?" Harry asked in shocked surprise. "Are you serious, not do anything?"

"How will people ever learn if you don't let them experience the consequences of their actions, Harry?" Daphne asked, her voice firm. "Are you going to save everyone from everything all the time?"

"No, but..." Harry began.

"Well, then, if Malfoy wants to get himself hurt, let him. Don't protect everyone." Daphne said.

"But..." Harry began. Hermione interrupted, sounding irate.

"How can you even say that!" She shouted. "Harry did a good thing saving Malfoy! And you want him to just let it happen next time? How cold are you, Daphne? How dare you!"

Despite Hermione's attitude, he knew Daphne was right. He wanted to save people, to keep them safe, but at the same time, Malfoy didn't really understand the consequence of the action he'd taken. He might do it again when Harry was around, just because he thought he could get away with it, because he thought Harry would protect him again.

"Harry, I know you want to help, but people can use that against you." Daphne said, her voice still firm, but a bit cool, perhaps because Hermione had shouted at her. "People could use that caring nature of yours against you, just so you'll save them from stupid things. So don't do that next time, just let him learn, let them learn."

"And what if someone were to die because Harry let them learn?" Hermione asked furiously.

"That's not Harry's problem that the person decided to do whatever they did. Is it, Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"No, but he'd be responsible for their death for not doing something to stop it!" Hermione shouted back.

"And I thought you were so logical." Daphne said, sounding calmer than Hermione, but still angry in her own way. "So I guess Harry's responsible for the individual's actions, then, because he's controlling what they did? Sounds to me like you're trying to make Harry responsible for anyone he saves, and laying the blame for what they do on him, because it begins with what the person does. And unless Harry's possessing someone or controlling them, and we don't know about it, he's sure not responsible for their actions."

Hermione huffed.

"Is Harry responsible for Malfoy insulting Buckbeak, then, Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"No, of course not." Hermione replied.

"Of course he isn't, because he saved him. But what if he hadn't? Did Harry speak Malfoy's words for him, or what? Did Harry come up with that plan?" Daphne asked.

"No, but..." Hermione began.

"There you go then." Daphne responded.

"But you can't say Harry's not responsible for failing to save a life." Hermione huffed, irritated.

"Did your parents ever warn you not to do something, which you did anyway, that ended up hurting you? And they eventually got around to asking you if you now knew why they asked you not to do whatever this action was?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, so I can learn." Hermione responded.

"There you go." Daphne said. "Discussion closed."

"But if..." Hermione began.

"No, discussion closed, that's it!" Daphne called loudly.

Harry supposed he could understand where Daphne was coming from, but he also knew there were times when he could, and should save lives, If the person who was hurting themselves had deliberately planned such a thing, though, or as Malfoy had done, got hurt due to inattentiveness as Harry wasn't fully convinced Malfoy hadn't planned to get himself hurt, he knew it was best not to intervene. As he headed up the stairs into the entrance hall, he found himself thinking briefly about some scenarios of such things, trying to determine who he should help, and in what situations he should help them. That soon left his mind, though, and he found himself wondering what would be in store for him at his first lesson with Rose Landry, the Ministry Unspeakable. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 The Horcrux Memory and the Absorbing Shield

As six o'clock approached, Harry realized he'd need to get to the room on the seventh floor without being seen, perhaps by teleporting. The room was always changing, though, even though it also seemed to have a stable configuration. He knew he couldn't be followed, since he had to keep his lessons with Rose a secret. The only solution was teleporting, but he didn't want to teleport himself into something that hadn't been there when the room was in its last configuration. Magic, picking up on his thoughts and a desire for a solution to his difficulty, spoke to him quietly as they ate dinner in the Great Hall.

"Send your magic ahead to search for an appropriate place." She stated.

"I've always had you teleport us somewhere that I'm not sure about. Do you do that?" Harry asked.

"I have gone by my memories, my knowledge, and twice, sent magic ahead of me." Magic stated.

Rather than ask Magic to perform the task that he was quite certain she could, Harry felt his flame of magic within him, knew how it had felt when he teleported, and tried to send part of his magic ahead, as if teleporting his magic instead of himself. He felt his magic conform to his thoughts and wishes, and felt a strange type of knowledge link open. It was similar to the link he had with Magic, but his magic didn't seem to have any visible form as he felt knowledge about the room on the seventh floor coming at him from everywhere in an instant. The entire room was infused with magic that was in a stable state, but was also changing constantly, or seeking for something to change into. Through the data, he saw rows and piles of items scattered throughout the room, each feeling different in terms of its magic, even if it was slightly different. One of the items felt like Voldemort's diary had, but it was different somehow, as if the sliver of awareness within it was less than what had been in the diary. There was also a powerful type of magic within the object itself. There was something about these objects, Harry thought to himself as he sent his magic to search deeper into the magical crown he'd found.

"Is that Voldemort's magic?" Harry quietly mumbled as he turned, speaking into Magic's ear.

"Yes." Magic confirmed.

"What are you too whispering about over there?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's Harry's secret." Magic stated.

Harry hadn't quite known what to tell Ron, though he supposed he'd had a moment longer to think about it before his silence became suspicious. He felt relief, glad Magic had told Ron that, and realizing that he didn't want to tell anyone else just yet, except, perhaps, Professor Dumbledore. He was the one who had originally told him of the prophecy between he and Voldemort in the first place, and if Harry was correct, magical objects like the diary, and this crown he'd found, were somehow anchoring Voldemort to life.

"Oh, I see." Ron replied. "Thinking about Magic again, Harry?"

"No." Harry said, lost in thought over the crown. "It's getting close to my lessons anyway, for advanced magic."

"I wish I could go with you." Hermione said. "But I suppose since you're able to use magic the way you can, you wouldn't be able to teach anyone else. Is there another person like you out there that's teaching you? Is that why you're going to these lessons anyway? If there's something I can learn from them, will you tell me what it is?"

"Hermione!" Harry said, cutting off her tirade of questions. "I'm being taught by someone who's going to be delving into the mysteries of my magic with me, but they're an adult and probably know more about safety and such than I do at the moment. But they're not like me."

"Can't I just come and watch for a bit?" Hermione asked, almost pleaded with him.

"No, I'm sorry." Harry said. "But, if it'll make you feel any better, if I pick something up in these lessons that you're able to learn, I'll teach you. Sound good?"

"Okay." Hermione replied, sounding eager. "But don't forget!" She called after them as they rose.

Harry smiled fondly as he walked from the Great Hall with Magic at his side. Even as inquisitive as she was, and sometimes with her annoying bossiness, he still liked Hermione's friendship. Once he was in the entrance hall, he decided he'd come early to the room, and perhaps could investigate whatever this crown with a piece of Voldemort within it was all about. With a thought, he was standing in the room with no feeling of disorientation, and as always, no feeling that he'd gone anywhere. If it wasn't for the difference in sound and the feeling of his teleporting magic, he wouldn't have known he'd gone anywhere. Teleporting his way was the best and least jarring form of magical transportation, Harry thought idly to himself as he folded up his cane and reached toward the crown, feeling for any type of compulsion magic on it that he could sense.

"Magic, if something happens that's threatening, anything compelling me or whatever, and I'm not getting to it in time, you know what to do." Harry said.

"I'll protect you." Magic stated.

Harry reached out, Magic levitated him a bit, and he grabbed the crown and held it as she placed him on his feet. It felt cold, but also seemed to almost feel alive. That made sense, he thought, as a piece of Voldemort was inside it. He felt compelled to wear it briefly before he dismantled the compulsion magic and prevented it from entering his mind. He could feel, more than a piece of Voldemort within it, the tether that seemed to lead in a specific direction. He didn't know where it ended or how far it went, though. Observing the magic deeper, he realized that the piece of Voldemort within the crown was within the entire object, keeping it safe and preventing it from being destroyed. Harry also knew, though, that if the object was split, even a little, the piece of Voldemort wouldn't be within the object any longer. It wouldn't be difficult for Magic to vanish the object, but Harry wanted to see what more he could read first, so he went deeper.

He felt like he was entering part of a mind, a cold, remorseless killer, someone who hungered for power and would do anything to get it. Harry searched for the most recent memories, tried to find what made this thing he was holding, and found his entire viewpoint changing as he was placed within the memory, no longer Harry, but Lord Voldemort. Voldemort, who had finally found the diadem of Ravenclaw, who would place it within Hogwarts to keep it safe from those wishing to kill him. He, Voldemort, who would go further than anyone else in history, who would, at all costs, stay alive, but he needed a target, someone to kill for the ritual. He wanted it to be someone for whom he harbored a hate for, and as he approached the quaint house, he sneered in disgust. Worthless fools, Muggles who knew nothing at all. The door was opened with the wave of his wand, and he could almost taste the dark magic of the killing curse in the air as he sneered, staring at the pathetic pictures of the muggle woman who had led the orphanage for which he'd been condemned to remain in throughout the early years of his life. Yes, Voldemort thought with satisfaction, this would do quite nicely. He moved soundlessly through the house until he reached the pathetic Muggle's room, opened the door without a sound with the wave of his wand. She wasn't asleep as he'd thought, though, but was instead reading what was, no doubt, a pathetic Muggle book. She only looked up at his shout of the killing curse and at the flash of green, and as it hit her and ripped the life from her body, Voldemort could feel the sweet magic that sliced deep into his soul, and laughing, placed the diadem on the floor and aimed his wand, severed that piece of his soul which would reside forever within it.

The memory ended as if someone had cut off a video and stopped it from recording prematurely, and while Harry had experienced all that Voldemort had, he felt disgust, the magic he'd felt in Voldemort's memory not anything joyful at all, but something terribly evil. The diadem dropped from his limp hands and clattered to the floor, and he hardly noticed that the room had changed around him as bile rose in his throat and he vomited up everything he'd eaten for dinner. He barely noticed Magic's arms wrapped around him from behind, hardly noticed his magic gently moving through him, seeking to comfort, to care for him. He shivered and without a second thought, deconstructed the diadem with effortless magic, felt it vanish, and heard a horrible scream as the piece of Voldemort dispersed, the tether gone, the piece of his soul gone. It felt so unnatural, so revolting, so evil. Magic was pulling him, leading him, and he was sitting within her lap before he realized it, feeling her hands rubbing his chest and stomach in a vain attempt to comfort him from what he'd seen. Harry shuddered, remembered how twisted and evil Voldemort's soul had been, and felt how he'd ripped away his own humanity by killing and making Horcruxes as he had. He felt a deep wave of sorrow, of pity, of sadness and remorse, felt disgusted by what Voldemort had done to himself, fearing death so deeply that he'd do anything to stay alive, anything to survive. He trembled and tears rolled down his cheeks as Magic pulled his unresisting body back into her own. He was consumed by the emotions and aware of nothing else around him.

"What happened?" Magic heard Rose's voice, saw her face. Her tone of voice and facial expression indicated a deep concern. Her eyes were focused on Harry, who's emotional state was deeper than Magic had ever been aware of before.

"Harry discovered one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and felt precisely what he felt when he murdered to create it. He's experiencing intense emotions from the experience. This bothers you." Magic stated. Rose's expression was that of horrified shock. "He felt Voldemort's soul, torn apart and twisted, evil and experiencing the joy and pleasure he received from killing to further his immortality. You appear ill."

Magic watched as Rose swallowed and took a deep breath, her pale face starting to regain its color. She was trembling and still looked horrified.

"There's not much I've heard about that can bother me, but that's one." Rose said quietly. Her voice trembled. "Harry's far too young to have experienced that... Far, far too young."

"Harry isn't too young to experience that, as he's experienced it with perfect clarity." Magic stated.

"I don't think he ought to remember that horrible experience." Rose said after ten point four seconds passed. "Look at how it's effecting him."

Magic gazed down at Harry's face, the tears that rolled down his cheeks, heard his sobs, was aware of his strong emotions of horror, grief, shock, pity, remorse, sorrow, and disgust, deep revulsion. She calculated a ninety-four percent chance that he would experience emotionally intense dreams from the experience that would cause him to wake up feeling intense fear or other emotions. Her attempts to comfort him thus far had little effect, so she calculated another solution. She pulled him into her arms, his back against her left, his legs, bent at the knee, against her right. She held him tightly and close as she stood and rocked from side to side, a motion Harry liked.

"I'm here to comfort you and do as you wish." Magic stated with her usual placid calm, gazing down at Harry's face with her serene expression. "I'm right here with you, Harry. I won't leave you."

"Magic..." Rose began, she, too, standing.

"I'm attempting to comfort Harry. Please remain silent." Magic stated. "Harry, I'm here with you. I won't leave you, and will remain with you as you learn from your experience. You won't be alone going through your emotions. I'll always be with you, and always do as you wish. It's okay."

Magic felt Harry grab at her and put one of his arms around her neck.

"You're safe with me." Magic stated. "You're becoming more aware. That's good. I'm here for you, Harry, and will do anything you wish. I'll rock you in my arms as long as you desire. You're safe. Nothing will harm you. The event of Voldemort separating his soul occurred long ago."

"He's... So... Evil..." Harry spoke through his sobs, and Magic felt him grab at her long hair, which she knew he enjoyed touching.

"You're not evil." Magic replied after formulating her response. "You're not a murderer. Those were Voldemort's feelings. It is good that you are disgusted and horrified by them, as you won't go down his path. That's good, Harry, that you are becoming more responsive. Run your fingers through my hair as long as you desire. I'm here for you."

Magic felt Harry's fingers running through her long hair, saw him shivering more, heard him crying louder, felt him move to curl in her arms, so she adjusted her position appropriately, allowing him to cling to her as if he was a frightened child. She continued rocking as he held on to her tightly and cried loudly, but felt that he was releasing his emotions and processing them in an appropriate manner for a human being. She calculated an eighty-eight point two percent chance that he would recover sufficiently to function within one hour. He continued to cry and hold her for one hour, and twenty minutes after that, let her go. That was an acceptable variation in calculations. She watched Harry blinking, wiping his eyes, felt his emotional state calm, but knew he still felt haunted by what he'd seen.

"Thanks, Magic." Harry said, glad she'd been there for him, as she always was.

"I'm always here for you." Magic responded. "I'll always do as you wish."

"Harry." Rose's voice spoke softly from behind him. Hearing her, he turned around to face her. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I didn't have to see it." Harry said. "It was because of my own curiosity to investigate that got me into trouble." His voice trembled, but he could feel himself starting to calm. Thinking of the memory, the feel of Voldemort's twisted, mutilated soul, didn't bother him as much as it had before. He wasn't Voldemort, after all.

"I think, given what you've seen, we'll hold off on the lesson for tonight." Rose said quietly. "If you want to talk, or just be here with me, or be alone with Magic, whatever you want's okay with me."

"I... I do want to do something." Harry said. "But..." He trailed off.

"What's that, Harry?" Rose asked.

"I want to touch the magic of my soul that's complete, not mutilated." Harry replied.

"Okay." Rose said gently.

Harry sank himself into his flame of magic and tried to reach deeper, to touch what was within himself. He had a brief sense of something so pure that it sent a deep joy through him, though felt his own magic pushing him back, protecting him against feeling the sheer purity in full or for a long time. It was far from what Voldemort's soul felt like, and he could feel his mind separating the feel of his own soul from that of Voldemort's own. He was calming at that, and simply felt a faint sort of horror at what he remembered experiencing from Voldemort's memory. The brief feel of his own soul seemed to banish the strong feelings he remembered feeling after Voldemort's memory. Compared to Voldemort's soul, his was so pure that he realized, had he actually felt it further, he'd probably have been driven mad. He'd hardly even touched his own unmarred soul. Unmarred, complete, not sliced apart at all, he realized, and wondered why, since he'd killed Professor Quirrell, murdered him.

"You didn't." Magic stated, responding to his thoughts. "You committed no murder. Murder is planning to kill, doing something to kill a person without acting in self defense, but for some other reason. You didn't murder. You acted in defense of your life. Therefore, your soul is still pure."

Deep within himself, despite having resolved it mostly, Harry had always believed that, on some level, he had murdered Professor Quirrell. To finally know that he actually hadn't, made him feel a deep joy. He didn't cry, though, only grinned widely and leaned against Magic, who touched his right cheek.

"That's better. Much better." Harry said happily. "Thanks, Magic!"

"You felt your own soul yourself." Magic stated.

"But you've been here with me the entire time." Harry said as he turned to the left and turned her to face him. "I love you, Magic, and I know you'll always be with me. That's... I was about to say you don't know how comforting that is, but you do."

"Yes." Magic agreed. "I'll always do as you wish. You won't have nightmares about that now, and won't be adversely effected by Voldemort's memory."

"Did you do anything?" Harry asked.

"No." Magic stated. "You did. The phoenix magic within you has a purity, an innocents, that which will remain with you throughout your life. It's part of your soul."

"But how can that be, when I... I get so angry with people sometimes." Harry said. "I was mad at Rose, at Malfoy earlier..."

"You don't hate." Magic stated. "You're willing to forgive, to give second chances, if Malfoy would change his attitude."

"Why wouldn't I do that?" Harry asked.

"That's unique, Harry." Rose said. "Most people would judge Malfoy, and I assume you don't like him much, for what he's done in the past, would remember it and never forgive it."

"I could never forgive it, but that won't ever do any good, will it?" Harry asked.

"You're right, it won't." Rose said. "But a lot of people get wrapped up in their emotions."

"I know what that does." Harry said. "And it's nothing good. So I've learned how to step back from my feelings... But it gets so hard to do that sometimes, with me getting emotional and growing up."

"I understand that." Rose said. "I've been through my own changes with emotion, myself."

"Yeah." Harry said. "So. What were you going to teach me, anyway?"

"To find the source of your magic." Rose responded. "Your power, the magic you possess, is a great deal greater than anyone I've ever known. It's so great, in fact, that the Trace, which is there to detect magic around underage people to determine when they're performing magic, wouldn't work with you. It can't be placed on you, in fact."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really." Rose responded. "Though it's not matured yet, your magical power is far greater than the Trace could be used with. And, you could lift it from yourself, I'm sure."

"Maybe." Harry said. "Probably."

"The Trace is a subtle tracking magic with very thin and faint, but strong tethers from it, weaving throughout the magical students below the age of seventeen, growing fainter as they are older, but still performing their function. You're not aware of all the subtleties within magic, the tiny variations that are within each person which uniquely identifies them." Magic stated. "I am, as I receive all the data, and can feel details you're unaware of currently, due to your lack of skill."

"You can feel the Trace?" Rose asked. "Not even I can feel that."

"I stated I could feel the Trace. Why ask the question which I've given the answer to?" Magic asked.

"It's rhetorical." Harry responded.

"Understood." Magic stated.

"It's still a curiosity for me to see you and Magic interacting, Harry." Rose said. "And... Are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Yeah, I'm doing a lot better now that I felt my own soul, even if it was just briefly. I think that changed a lot of things that would have happened. I can look back at that memory I experienced and think about it a lot more objectively now. It doesn't bother me like it did before, but I still have a deep sense that Voldemort did something against nature, against what's meant to happen."

"If he made Horcruxes, which I don't doubt your information on, then yes. He did do something against nature." Rose said.

"I feel like... Well, I could kill someone if I was defending myself. But I can't even think of killing someone for any other reason." Harry said.

"That's good." Rose responded.

"And Voldemort's magic was so twisted. That killing curse, he loved it so very much, but I wanted to shy away from it, didn't like it at all. I wanted to take it apart into raw magic." Harry said.

"You can take apart spells coming at you and convert them into raw magic?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Harry responded. "I can feel the magic, after all, so I just have Magic put a shield around me that'll absorb spells and deconstruct them into raw magical energy."

"There's also something else I'm curious about." Rose said. "You know that your magical strength is related, directly, to your physical strength. Example, if you perform too much magic, you'll feel exhausted. Though if you exercised until you were exhausted, you'd still have your magic to use. Follow me so far?"

"Yeah." Harry responded. "Is that why, when I fought Voldemort in my first year, that I felt so tired? I knew my magic was being used, but... There was more to it than that, too, because I didn't feel like my magic was completely depleted or anything."

"Yes. That's part of the reason, I suspect." Rose responded. "It also takes energy to power the counter-charm your mother's sacrifice gave you, which, if I'm not mistaken, is still very much in effect."

"Well, since I moved out from the Dursley's home, I've still felt protected at Sharen's, not in the same way, though. I haven't noticed anything different in me. In fact, my magic..." He blushed a bit at revealing this. "It feels more loving than before, like it wants to take care of me very gently."

"Yes." Magic stated. "You are someone to treat very gently, like glass, but are to become the best person you can be. I wish to do as you wish always, and never wish to do anything you don't want me to do."

"Sometimes, if you really do love Harry, you'll have to do things he might not agree with or want." Rose said.

"Isn't that... I don't know, a bit wrong for Magic to love me like that?" Harry asked. "I'm still a bit conflicted on that."

"It's better to have a close relationship with your magic. Perhaps not Magic, per say, but it's best to be one with your magic, to be intimately familiar with it, and allow it to be intimately familiar with you. The more you do that, the more your magic will obey what you want." Rose said.

"Being intimately familiar with his magic is being intimately familiar with me. Therefore, you should do as you wish with me, and experiment physically with my maturing body." Magic stated.

Harry blushed.

"Um..." Rose sounded awkward. "Are you always so direct?"

"Yes." Magic responded. "My directness makes people uncomfortable, but discomfort isn't intended, only correctly stating the information in response to the conversation."

"I've been trying to work on Magic's social skills, but I've never received her thoughts before like I've done at times today." Harry said. "That'll probably help with that."

"I imagine it will." Rose said. "I'd be curious to know about any developments that might occur as a result of you reading Magic's thoughts, but only if you want to share them. My primary focus isn't on that, but will be on other things about your magical abilities, such as this shield you stated would absorb and deconstruct any spells to raw magic."

"Do you want to try that?" Harry asked, putting the invisible shield around he and Magic with a thought.

"I do." Rose replied. "I'd also like to see how much magic you can use before you tire, measure its level. Are you ready for the first experiment, the shield?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

Harry felt Rose's magic as she sent spells his way, felt each spell and was able to identify some that would make him unconscious, though they were different in their own ways. There were many others he couldn't recognize, though, and he could feel the shield putting them into raw magic, and from there, the raw magic was fed into his flame, increasing its energy, though he was far from the point at which his magical levels would harm him.

"That's really fascinating to see." Rose said. "It's like the spells go into nothing before they hit you, but I feel what the shield's doing. Very interesting."

"How do you want to measure the level of my magic?" Harry asked.

"You were able to create Magic at some point, unless you met someone young and bonded her to you, and she took on the identity of being your magic." Rose said. "Can you do that again?"

"Yeah." Harry responded. "I've done it before."

"How many Magic's can you manifest?" Rose asked.

"I don't actually know. I've never tried to see what my limit is. Probably no more than six or eight." Harry said. "They're nothing but energy in the beginning, though it's a physical, touchable form of energy."

"I'm sure that takes a great deal of power to sustain." Rose said.

"Most of that power comes from its creation, not actually sustaining it." Harry responded. "I experimented a little with that the day after I was on trial by the Ministry."

"I'd be quite fascinated to see how that works, then." Rose said. "Seeing what your limits are would help you, too. Are you ready, then?"

"Yeah, ready." Harry replied.

He sent a thought into magic, felt his flame serge with power and seem to pour throughout his body. He gasped as Magic appeared around he and Rose. He could feel their number, and when he'd manifested ten, all staring placidly and standing calmly, he felt a bit tired. Magic, the first, the only one that was an actual physical body, put her arm around him and helped him to stay on his feet. Harry could feel Rose's magic as she measured the energy level of each one.

"That is utterly amazing." She said. "I have never, ever seen anyone that can take magic and manifest it like you've done. So, can you manifest other forms, or just this one?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "I've never tried other forms. Can I absorb my magic now?"

"Yes, sure." Rose said, still sounding quite amazed at what he'd done.

With a thought, the Magic's around he and Rose disappeared, his flame filled with power, and he felt the physical exhaustion leave him, straightening up. After a moment, Harry said, "Magic told me that if the other Magic's ate, the ones who were energy, I could become more powerful if I absorbed them before they'd become physical bodies."

"They can become physical bodies?" Rose asked. "Like Magic is now?"

"Yeah." Harry responded. "I take it you're interested in seeing that, too."

"Yeah, I am, but I wouldn't want you to do that just on my account." Rose said. "We'll explore more of your abilities, not my curiosities. Looks like it's about time for you to be heading back, too."

"What's planned for tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"You've shown yourself capable of handling grim situations. Learning about Horcruxes is pretty grim, to be sure." Rose said. "So, tomorrow, I'll be introducing you to a patient at St Mungo's. We'll be concealed, both of us, so you're not to reveal your identity in any way."

"Then I'll have to use Magic's knowledge to help me navigate." Harry said.

"That's fine." Rose responded. "As long as Magic's not visible, she can come with us. But you're one Unspeakable, not two."

"I'll remember that." Harry said. "But, why bring me to the hospital, anyway? I assume that's what St Mungo's is."

"Though you're not a healer, I believe it's important that you come to recognize different forms of magic. Are you aware of the Dementors kiss?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Harry responded.

"We study that as well, at the Department of Mysteries, to see if there's any way to save such victims. You might have more success than I would in feeling the magic of the patient I've worked with before you." Rose said.

"Was that your assignment before being assigned to me, then?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Rose responded. "For a while, I worked at St Mungo's as a healer as a result of my assignment. So, you'll be seeing my patient tomorrow."

"From what I've heard of the Dementors kiss, it's a sad thing." Harry said.

"Yes, it is." Rose responded. "The person doesn't seem to exist after the kiss, though their heart beats and they breathe. There's no other sign of life, though interestingly, they do still possess magic. The only difference I feel is a lack of life, but you may feel more, discover something I haven't. Tomorrow it is, then, Harry. Be prepared, and meet me outside the gates of Hogwarts."

"Won't Dumbledore detect me leaving?" Harry asked.

"No, because you will be going back in time this time." Rose said.

"But..." Harry began.

"I know you don't feel good about that. And I'm glad you understand, and appreciate the danger involved." Rose replied. "But this is part of the job, Harry. If you don't meet me at the gate, you're out."

"Aversion to time travel seems an insufficient reason to set aside your curiosity for deeper mysteries." Magic stated.

"Some things are too dangerous to proceed with." Harry responded.

"Make us undetectable before you travel into the past, then you won't have any danger." Magic stated.

"I suppose not." Harry said. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Good." Rose replied. "I'll speak with you tomorrow, then."

"Okay." Harry said. "But can you direct Magic where to teleport us? I really don't like apparating."

"Sure." Rose stated. "It'll give me an opportunity to feel that brand of your magic, too. I'm rather looking forward to it."

"Okay. Good, then." Harry said. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

"Okay." Rose agreed. The three of them left the room, and as Rose went one way, Harry and Magic went the other, heading back to Gryffindor tower. He thought about talking with Dumbledore, but decided it could wait a while. After all, he'd need to be in bed before nine so he wasn't breaking any rules, and while he knew he could walk the halls invisibly if he needed, he wanted to get some sleep, still feeling a little tired from manifesting Magic so many times, though he'd absorbed most of the power back into himself. Silently, he walked to the portrait of the fat lady, gave the password, entered the common room, and headed up to his bed. Sleep followed rather quickly. 


	32. Chapter 32

A.N. READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE GOING FURTHER!

This chapter may contain material sensitive to some people, as it goes in depth with talk of an individual who's suffering from the Dementors kiss, as well as some ethical concerns that are brought up in regards to the individual. I'll put a warning before the hospital visit, surrounded by eight asterisks and in all caps. The concerned material will be during the hospital visit, so if such things aren't something you want to read, don't read it. If you don't like what you read beyond that point, don't blame me. You've been warned.

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY!

Chapter 32 Rising Tensions, the Soulless Life, and Ethical Concerns

Harry woke Friday morning after a surprisingly nice and peaceful dream of flying on his broom, and strangely enough, catching the Snitch. He remembered Quidditch tryouts were the next day, for Gryffindor, anyway. He wondered how the team would greet him, if they'd think he wouldn't be able to fly well, or would accept him without a thought. He also wondered if the Snitch was the same as it had been in his dream, a tiny metal ball with fluttering wings that allowed it to fly. He thought it was probably the same, as he knew that's what it was through Magic's knowledge of the first, and only Quidditch match he'd seen, which had happened almost two years prior.

Harry entered the common room, and as he walked over to Magic, heard her stand. Her arms wrapped around him in a firm hug which sent a swooping sensation through his stomach despite its emotionlessness. He returned the embrace, and while he'd known how tall Magic was before, he felt like he was noticing it again. His chin was resting against Magic's shoulder rather than on it as usual, and he realized her height was taller than him than it usually was, though it made sense, as she had a growing, physical body. Magic lifted him up and his feet left the floor, and he realized how nice it felt to be in her strong arms.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Hello." Magic stated. "You like this."

"Yeah." Harry said. "But let go for now."

"I do as you wish, and you don't wish me to release you." Magic stated.

Harry let out a sigh, and as no one else was in the common room, let Magic continue to hug him. Her left cheek pressed against his cheek gently, which reminded him of the dream he'd had with her in it, where she'd kissed him. He knew he wasn't dreaming now, though, and blushed, pushing himself free of Magic, who released him.

"I don't understand. I'm doing as you wish." Magic stated.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "And we're in a place that everyone can see me. And more than that, I'm not all that sure I want to..." He trailed off.

"Be intimate with me." Magic completed his sentence.

"Yeah." Harry said. "I grew up with you, created you. And I know exactly why you're getting a bit frisky with me. All my hormones and such."

"I'm not getting frisky. I'm doing as you wish." Magic stated.

"And you're acting... You're acting like I think in my mind, I guess." Harry blushed. "With your responses to me lately."

"I do as you wish." Magic stated. "You wished me to hug you and lift you, to press my cheek to yours. You wished to feel that."

"Yeah." Harry said, and while he wasn't uncomfortable talking with her about the matter, he was uncomfortable about anyone that might listen in.

"No one is awake." Magic responded.

"Good." Harry replied. "Want to eat, then?"

"Yes." Magic stated, firmly taking his left hand in her right. "I'll lead you as you wish."

"Magic, one thing I don't get." Harry said. "You've... You've changed in various ways, with your body and all. So why didn't Sharen notice that you're changing in more ways than just growing taller?"

"My robe hid my physical changes." Magic stated. "We are nearing the portrait hole."

"Let's talk about this later, then." Harry said, and simply found himself enjoying the grasp of Magic's hand, the feeling of pleasure that seemed to pour from his stomach and chest, and swoop throughout his body as she gripped his hand firmly in hers, leading him in silence. It was rather nice, Harry thought, and decided to enjoy the sensation longer rather than pull away from her.

"Good morning, Harry!" Tracey's voice called across the entrance hall as he began making his way through it.

"Hi!" Harry called back, walking a bit faster. "I didn't know anyone else got up this early."

"I do sometimes." Tracey responded. "And I know other students do, though they don't all leave the dormitory. Anyway, you going to have breakfast, too?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Well, I'll sit with you. How's that?" She asked, sounding like a grin was in her voice.

"Sure." Harry said, feeling something strange within him, though he was looking forward to sitting next to Tracey. "Want to lead me?"

"If you want, I suppose I'll do that." Tracey said.

Magic released his hand, and Tracey took his. Her hand was smaller than Magic's was, perhaps closer to the size of his own. Her skin was cooler than hers, but still smooth. The feeling was still nice, Harry noted, and not quite as exacting as Magic's grasp was. Her grip was warmer in an emotional sort of way, which made sense to him, as Magic was emotionless. Tracey, firmly grasping his hand, led him into the great hall as Harry secretly enjoyed the feeling of her hand holding his own. It wasn't long until they were at the Gryffindor table and sat down, with Tracey on his left and Magic on his right.

"So, how you both doing?" Tracey asked.

"Doing good." Harry responded casually, his heart beating a bit quicker. "Wondering what Potions is going to be like today."

"Probably just an introductory lecture or something." Tracey said. "Do you want my help with anything?"

"No, should be okay." Harry responded. "I'm just going to go with some toast and sausage and eggs this morning."

"That sounds great. I think I'll try that." Tracey said.

"By the way, how's Malfoy doing?" Harry asked.

"Seething with rage toward you." Tracey responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tries something, so be ready."

"I am." Harry replied. "But, what do you think the best way would be to defend myself against him?"

"Anything you can think of would be fine." Tracey said. "But I'd love to see him humiliated when one of his spells comes right back at him." Harry heard her giggle a bit, probably from thinking about it, and decided that doing what Tracey wanted sounded rather nice. He had Magic modify his magical shield to send attacks back at the person who made them, feeling a bit more content, and almost hopeful that Malfoy would attack him. Maybe then he could be impressive, he thought.

Thoughts of Tracey remained with him until the door to the potions classroom slammed shut. Harry, sitting with Magic and Tracey, who had led him to the dungeon, listened to silence fall on the class of students. Professor Snape began by calling roll, and once finished, his quiet, but intent voice passed effortlessly over the silent classroom.

"In your third year potions class, you shall be learning to deal with more intricate potions than we have studied for your first two years of class. Think of your prior years as an introduction to what we are doing now, and I shall expect each of you to better your performance from previous classes." Professor Snape's voice was almost cold, Harry thought. "We shall begin with the strengthening solution on page ten of your books, and I expect you all remember how to properly brew a potion. I will not be pandering to any foolish whims or teenage silliness. You will all focus on your work, or suffer the consequences. Potter."

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked politely.

"Magic will not be required in my classroom from this moment forward. We shall see how apt you have become in your own skills." Professor Snape stated coolly. "As there is no silly wand waving in my class, she may stay outside."

"I don't wave a wa..." Magic began.

"I am very much aware of how you perform magic, Magic." Professor Snape stated coolly. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter."

"But she was the..." Harry began.

"Shall I make it fifty, Mr. Potter, or will you keep your magic under your control?" Professor Snape asked firmly.

Harry didn't understand exactly why Professor Snape was wishing Magic to remain outside. She wouldn't be able to help him should he need it, but that seemed to be his reasoning. Resigned to that, Harry heard Magic walk from the classroom, felt her distance to him remain short as she waited for him outside the room.

"Now that you will be working on your own, Potter, we shall see how well you are able to make a potion. Or, as I suspect you will be, how inept you are." Professor Snape stated coolly.

Where was the progress he'd made with him, Harry wondered, and why was he being so unkind to him? Curious, Harry reached out with his magic, intending to feel the Professor's magic more closely, but was met with Snape's magic that lashed out like a snare and almost captured his own tendril of magic he used to feel other magic more closely. He quickly pulled it back, heart pounding from the close call.

"Begin." Professor Snape stated coolly.

Harry gathered everything he'd need to brew the potion, then set to work attentively. As he did so, he remembered how Professor Snape had once told him, indirectly, that he'd hated his father. Perhaps Harry was looking more like him as he grew older, he thought, which might explain exactly why Professor Snape seemed to be treating him more viciously. Perhaps, though, it was something else. Sirius had told him that Professor Snape might be angry, as he'd helped him gain his freedom. Perhaps there was tension between he and Sirius, though he couldn't be sure. Whatever the reason was, Harry decided to set it aside for now as he began to work.

*** Snape POV ***

Professor Snape sneered as he walked among his class, though only showed his sneer to the Gryffindor dunderheads that graced his dungeon. He had, for a time, thought Potter to be more like Lily than his father, given his views. But he showed that ridiculous Gryffindor bravery and foolishness, putting himself on the front page and rescuing Black, someone whom he still loathed to this day. Had he known that Potter was going to begin showing the traits of his father, supporting the foolish and hated Black, he wouldn't have supported him before. But he'd been wrong about Potter, wrong to think he was at all like Lily, though he had her eyes. No, Snape thought. Potter was just like his father, both arrogant, both supporting Black, who would undoubtedly attempt to haunt him, and, had undoubtedly told Potter to prank him, attempting, no doubt, to engender loyalty to that stupid pact of the marauders within the spawn of James Potter. He'd been right from the beginning, and shouldn't have allowed Potter's foolish ideals to sway him in the first place. Then, there was Potter trying to feel his magic, to invade his mind, and the only reason he'd not done anything about that was due to his lack of reasons to determine what, precisely, to punish him with that everyone would know. Soon enough, Potter would fail, and Snape would have his reason. No, Potter wouldn't receive anymore exceptions in his class. He would work like all the other students, without the assistance of Magic, or he wouldn't work at all, and would fail his class. With an aggressive viciousness, Snape hoped he would require Magic's help so he could punish Potter for failing to follow directions, and punish him severely.

*** Harry POV ***

Compared to the potions Harry worked with in his second year, these were more complicated, requiring observations of color changes, not necessarily perfect timing. Harry felt a bit hopeless as he read the directions, and didn't think he'd be receiving any advice from the Professor. When he'd lost the use of his magic, he remembered how Professor Snape, while still terse with him, had told him what to time in his potion brewing. While Harry could measure, cut, and put the ingredients in the cauldron, and could even stir it the appropriate number of times, he wouldn't be aware of color changes without Magic helping him.

'Remember sending your magic ahead of you.' Magic's voice stated from within his mind.

Harry could remember the memory from the previous night, how he'd gathered data about the room around him. Carefully, he sent his magic out to examine the cauldron and the potion within, feeling his magic touching the liquid, gathering knowledge about it. He grinned, receiving data on what color the potion was, but he soon realized his own magic was reacting in a rather unanticipated way with the potion. Through the knowledge he was gathering, he realized the potion was growing brighter, absorbing the magic that was touching it. He pulled his magic back as he heard what sounded like sparks, felt some heat against his face.

"Well, well, well, Potter." Professor Snape stated coldly as Harry heard him walking over, then felt his magic vanish the potion within. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for failing to follow my instructions, Potter. I clearly told you not to use magic, and here you are."

"You told him not to have Magic in the..." Ron began indignantly.

"Silence, Weasley." Professor Snape stated, his voice like a whip. "You will be serving detention with me here tonight at seven, Potter, and you will not be using magic, nor will you bring Magic. Until then, you are dismissed."

Harry felt a wave of anger, but didn't react to it. Instead, he packed up his items, then unfolded his cane and started walking from the room.

"I knew you're worthless, Potter." Malfoy whispered quietly. "Mudblood mother couldn't birth a normal child. You're nothing but a freak, Potter."

Harry was about to turn toward Malfoy and deliver a scathing reply, his anger that he'd previously ignored, rising again. Magic's placid voice slipped into his mind again.

'Inadvisable. I recommend you allow me to calm you before you act. You don't want to get into deeper trouble.'

Harry knew she was right, despite his anger. He listened to her as he exited the Potions class and walked straight into her arms. She unemotionally hugged him and he put his free arm around her, his heart pounding as the door closed behind them.

"Why am I so angry?" Harry asked after a few seconds as he pulled from her, then began walking up the passage with her next to him.

"You're emotional stability is currently questionable due to the effects of maturation." Magic replied.

"I wish I didn't feel anything, like you." Harry said.

"Not recommended." Magic stated.

"I know." Harry said. "I know that would cause problems. I'll just have to bear with it, then."

"Yes." Magic responded sedately.

"Thanks for helping me, too. I... I would have gotten into more trouble if I'd insulted Malfoy, gone down to his level." Harry said.

"You know what the reactions of those who don't think do, and how they make you feel." Magic stated. "You don't want to do that to others, and that's still your wish even if you aren't aware of it."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Harry said. "And you do what I want."

"Yes." Magic stated. Harry felt a flash of her thoughts again as she read his own, and calculated that walking next to him in silence was what he wanted based on everything she was reading, and knew it was true even though he'd initially wanted to continue talking with her, though didn't know quite what to say. He walked next to her in silence, and after a moment, took her hand in his, feeling her strong grip as she returned his. The pleasure from before wasn't there, only the comfort of walking with his close friend. Harry felt himself calming as he took deep breaths, felt content as Magic remained next to him, not leading but simply walking with him. He let out his breath as he entered the entrance hall, listening to the silence around him.

******** WARNING! POTENTIALLY SENSITIVE MATERIAL COMING UP! ********

At six o'clock that evening, Harry, having been walking through a deserted corridor with Magic, felt a warning from his magic similar to the warnings he'd received before when experimenting with magic, or thinking about what types of magic to perform. The warning was that of teleporting, so he did so immediately, appearing outside the Hogwart's gates with Magic. He could feel Rose's concealing magic there, recognizing it, as it was distinct. He placed similar magic over himself, and with a thought, made Magic hidden, even as he became faintly aware of something very powerful within Hogwarts that he'd never felt before. After a moment, he realized it was himself, that he was feeling his own magic from an outside perspective, and realized how he and Magic were blended, felt like a single magical being, but also two unique ones at the same time. He'd never before noticed that about himself, though he'd never before felt anything from an outside perspective as he was doing now. He was like a beacon to anyone who could sense magic, he realized, and curiously, felt Magic next to him with his magic. As usual, she simply felt like his own magic, as feeling her was feeling the flame of magic within his chest. They were, as always, directly linked.

"Hello Harry, Magic, nice to see both of you, and well done on concealing yourselves. I'm focused on the area we're to appear in." Rose said. "You can enter my thoughts, Magic."

Harry felt Magic reach out with his magic, touch Rose's mind, read the thoughts of where to appear. He felt Magic's thoughts again as she calculated how to best appear in the apparation point, then in moments, Harry found himself standing in the hospital. He opened his link of knowledge and was aware of Rose beginning to walk. Having his cane in its holder and relying completely on Magic's knowledge, Harry walked behind her, making himself appear as Rose did with his magic, checking to ensure he was appropriately concealed. Since he didn't have the emotionless de meaner down, he had his own magic cast that illusion, and also concealed just how powerful his own magic was by cloaking its presence invisibly, similar to how his invisibility cloak worked, but on the feel of his magic itself. It was complex, and Magic responded to his thoughts about it as he struggled to work out how he wanted to hide himself and what illusion he wanted to cast on himself to conceal his identity. Within moments, Rose approached a set of stairs and they walked up them.

They entered the hospital's long term ward, and Harry was aware of rows of beds, most of which were curtained off. They approached one in the middle of the room, and Rose stated in her emotionless voice, "Nurse Catell."

"Unspeakable!" The woman sounded surprised.

"We shall be undisturbed here." Rose stated. "When we leave, you may return to this patient."

"Of course." The nurse said, though she sounded a bit curious to know exactly what they were up to. Harry was curious himself, though he didn't express himself yet. He stepped into the curtained area with Rose, who waved her wand and placed some rather powerful privacy wards around the area, which cut off all visual information and sound from entering or exiting the area, as well as directed people around the area. Harry then saw Rose turn toward him through Magic's knowledge as he sensed the magic of the person on the bed.

"We can talk freely." Rose said.

"It's down to business today, then?" Harry asked.

"We can talk while we work if you'd like." Rose responded. "You seemed bothered by something."

"More thoughtful, really." Harry said as he moved closer to the bed.

"I see." Rose said. "The person in front of you, Harry, is Sally Rennalds. She's thirty-four, and sixteen years ago, she was attacked when Lord Voldemort, who had acquired control of one of the Dementors, made it kiss her. From what I understand, Sally's family hadn't wanted to join his cause, and were rather powerful pure-bloods. As punishment for their defiance, Voldemort had their daughter kissed. They've wanted her cared for, and here she is."

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"I want you to feel her magic. See how it's different from any other person's magic, and tell me what you find." Rose said.

Harry touched Sally's magic, felt its stability, but also felt how inactive it was.

"It lacks a... Life." Harry said.

"Very good." Rose responded. "I observe that, too. Don't use Magic for now, I want you to keep interpreting the data you feel. Go deeper. What more can you tell me?"

"I don't know yet." Harry said. "It might take a bit."

"Can you focus on that while we talk, then? Or would you rather work in silence?" Rose asked.

"I'll be okay to work in silence." Harry responded, not wanting to tell her about his issues with Professor Snape or Malfoy.

"Okay, then." Rose replied. "But, given that you're still growing up, I may just want to talk with you if I don't think you're ready to work."

"I understand that." Harry said as he felt Sally's magic deeper.

Like anyone else, Sally's magic was a spark within her, something powerful enough to do anything she needed it for. Unlike anyone else, her magic wasn't active, was simply there. Through Magic's knowledge, Harry was aware of Sally's body, which was surprisingly healthy considering that she was laying in a bed all day and night. She wasn't thin like Sirius was due to his time in Azkaban, which he found a bit surprising, considering the fact that she was laying in the bed and performing no physical activity. Her face was expressionless, and her head was turned to the left, her eyes open and staring blankly at nothing. She breathed, but she didn't swallow, and he noted that some drool had gathered on the pillow. It was a sad sight, and given that they were alone, Harry closed his link of knowledge with Magic, simply feeling the magic within the soulless woman.

"It feels like she's been given potions." Harry said.

"She has." Rose responded. "There are potions to maintain a soulless bodies physical health, as if they're active and moving. They don't work on people with souls, though. Can you guess why?"

"It feels like her magic's been shaped, molded to sustain her body." Harry said. "But it's done so without resisting anything. If my magic was shaped against my will, I think it would react badly."

"You're right." Rose said. "The potions used on Sally are poison to you or me, or anyone with a soul. Without a soul, there's no will, no resistance to anything."

"No instincts, either." Harry said. "Someone could cause Sally's body physical pain and she'd just lay there."

Harry shuddered at the horrible existence Sally was experiencing, but realized she lacked awareness. In fact, as he felt deeper, he realized that while her mind contained all the memories of the life of a normal person, it didn't contain any memories after the point at which she'd lost her soul, and seemed to lack a sense of any awareness that he or Rose, or even Magic had. Sally was gone, Harry realized, and this was simply a physical body. He felt a bit of relief at that.

"Sally's gone." Harry said. "She doesn't exist, and she doesn't have any memories or awareness after the point when her soul was taken. So, when people describe the Dementors kiss as a person existing as a shell, they're wrong. Only the body exists, the person doesn't."

"Interesting." Rose said curiously. "When I attempt to enter a mind such as this, I feel an empty void, but you can feel her existing memories?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Why an empty void?"

"Well, the art of Legilimency is looking through the mind, an active mind. So, you look through its many layers. Compared to what I'm feeling that you do, Legilimency is crude. You feel more like you're able to access the mind directly, its neural pathways rather than accessing its active consciousness. With no active consciousness of any kind, Legilimency won't be able to access anything but an empty nothing, since no consciousness or awareness of any kind exists without a soul." Rose explained.

"Then does Magic have a soul?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask her, I suppose. I think it's probably more accurate to say that Magic's soul is yours. You probably share that like you share magic." Rose replied.

"I'm a distinct individual in the manner of possessing my own soul." Magic responded.

"There you are, then." Harry said. "And how did that form, Magic? Or did you always have a soul?"

"Unknown." Magic stated.

"Then how do you know you have a soul now?" Harry asked.

"I touched it as you touched yours the previous night." Magic responded. "You wished to know the answer to the question, and I do as you wish. The answer was obtained."

"You and Magic's discussions continue to surprise and fascinate me." Rose said after a moment. "But, perhaps we can visit this topic at a later date. Let's focus on Sally, here. Can you tell me anything more about her? Can you, perhaps, give her a soul?"

"No, I can't give her a soul." Harry said. "I don't have that to give. Not that I know of, anyway. I can feel beyond her unresisting magic, though, and where her soul should be is blank. Nothing."

"Can you feel beyond my own magic, touch my soul?" Rose asked curiously. "I won't resist."

"Why do you want me to try that?" Harry asked.

"Because, it's something I haven't been able to do before. In general, feeling ones soul isn't an advised practice. I've heard of people who's souls have driven them insane because of their purity, or those like Voldemort who dilute their soul, and can then feel it without any damage except losing morality because they've killed and ripped it apart." Rose said. "I'm curious to know what mine will feel like to you, assuming you can get that far."

"When I touched mine, I couldn't do it for long at all." Harry said. "My magic forced me out, or brought me out."

"I expected that, which is why I didn't stop you last night." Rose said. "I thought the glimpse into your own soul might help you deal with Voldemort's soul."

"I've noticed you say Voldemort without fear. Most people don't." Harry said.

"Voldemort's only a name. It's the man's actions that have caused terror, not the name itself." Rose responded. "So, Harry, back to business. Try, if you will, to touch my soul. I'll try not to resist."

Harry reached out his magic, felt Rose's magic, went deeper. Her magic was open to him, but he could feel its activity, could sense Rose's will. He went deeper, beyond the magic, and felt himself pushed out as Rose gasped. He sensed a powerful emotion of a deep violation, and quickly, backed out of her mind.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

Rose let out her breath, then took a deep one, then let it out again.

"Rose, Harry won't hurt you." Magic stated. "Don't move, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Harry, look down. Step back." Magic instructed. "Rose, lower your wand."

Harry quickly stepped back and lowered his head and shoulders, trying to appear submissive. He could hear Rose breathing through what sounded like gritted teeth.

"Rose, your emotional reaction of fury is a result of what you directly asked Harry to do." Magic stated.

"I don't think that's helping." Harry said, feeling guilty for having caused such a reaction in Rose. It just went to show him that playing around with any type of soul magic was a very bad idea.

Harry heard Magic walking slowly toward Rose, and as she did so, heard a pure note of phoenix song, which filled Harry with hope, with a sense of deep purity. It was better than Fawkes or Athis had given him, and he couldn't help but grin. He could hear Rose let out a gasp, then heard her letting out her breath in a sigh.

"Oh." She said, sounding rather relaxed as he heard clothes rustling, which probably meant Magic was hugging her.

"You're safe." Magic stated.

"Oh." Rose repeated, then said calmly, "You can let me go. That, was a bad idea, I guess."

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rose replied. "I... Felt very violated, felt a deep rage. I wasn't even aware of anything but you, the need to protect myself against you until Magic... What did you do, anyway?"

"Released a pure phoenix note, and as you're aware of, hugged you." Magic responded. "This calmed you."

"It did." Rose said. "Okay, no more playing with magic like that, then."

"Hasn't there ever been anyone who's touched a soul before?" Harry asked.

"No. No one can access another's soul. You didn't get to mine, I don't think." Rose responded. "The only exception to someone else accessing another's soul would possibly be in soul bonded couples."

"Oh." Harry responded. "So, anything more you'd like me to find out about Sally? Or are we done here?"

"You've discovered all we can discover, I believe." Rose replied. "Unless you can give her a will and awareness, then we're done here."

"Will and awareness can be given, and the body can live actively." Magic stated. "But she would have no soul, and therefore, may experience extreme depression, emptiness, or no emotion. The end result is unknown, as this hasn't been attempted."

"That wouldn't be living." Harry replied. "That would be like programming a computer. That would probably be worse than what she's experiencing now, for her family."

"I'd agree." Rose said with a deep sigh. "Unfortunately, her parents have explicitly requested that, if there's any way she can live her life, to give it to her."

"Are they crazy?" Harry asked. "Sally's dead. This is just a body. Sure, I could make it live based on everything that Sally's done in her life, but it wouldn't be sally anymore, it would be a body living based on memories and experiences of a life that's gone. I'll do that if they really want it, but I don't think they'll appreciate it."

"That's what they wanted." Rose said, though to his surprise, she sounded more uncomfortable with the idea than Harry was. Harry guessed he understood more about the situation, having felt more of Sally's mind and where her soul should be. He knew Sally had died when her soul had been taken, knew that this was an unresisting body with unresisting magic, blank, with nothing to do. He felt no guilt about giving it an existence, like he'd feel no guilt about placing files on a blank disk.

"You're more uncomfortable with this than I am." Harry said. "Why?"

"Because it's... It's like... Necromancy, raising the dead." Rose said.

"No, it's not." Harry responded. "It's more like programming a computer, giving it instructions. I feel more discomfort with what Sally's family will think, how they'll react. But there's no person's life here. There's no resisting will. There's everything else, just no soul."

"Exactly." Rose said. "And giving Sally... This body, any type of life... Seems something very dark and unnatural."

"Not really unnatural, just unknown." Harry said. "Do I do this now, or wait?"

"One moment." Rose said flatly. "I'll contact them. Wait for now, I'll come back with them."

Harry stood next to Sally's body as Rose left the warded area, checking to make sure he was properly concealed from everyone but her. He absently touched Sally's hand, felt her body feel the touch, but it did nothing. Her hand was limp, held no life, only the life of a beating heart and a warm body. He started to feel uncomfortable about it as he touched her, feeling almost like he was touching someone who was dead or in a coma. He wasn't quite so sure he wanted to go through with it anymore, feeling a bit sick to his stomach as he straightened up. But he'd told Rose that he would. Harry let out a deep sigh and wondered to himself exactly what the moral implications of this were. Clearly, there was no soul, no living will within Sally, even though her physical body lived and held all her memories. He wasn't tampering with a person since there was no person anymore. It felt more like manipulating a puppet than anything. He swallowed, knowing that this woman's body had once been a person, a living being, but he could give her nothing more than the simulation of a living being, and she wouldn't truly have a will of her own, not an active resisting will, anyway. The only resistance she might give to anything, or actions she'd perform, would all be based on everything Sally had ever done in her life previously. Harry sighed again, feeling Rose approaching with who he assumed were Sally's parents. Here we go, then, Harry thought to himself.

"You're the Unspeakable that can save our daughter?" Harry heard the voice of Sally's mother as he felt her enter the warded area with Rose and her father. With his current emotions, it was easier for him to act emotionless. Harry swallowed.

"No." He responded, deciding that the direct, honest approach was the truth. "Sally is dead, and she has been dead since her soul was removed. I can allow her to live a life based on the experiences that she's received as who was once Sally, but I can't fully predict if she'll be who you want. I can't fully predict what will happen."

"We want her to live again." Sally's father said. "Please, do what you have to do."

"Sally can't live again." Harry said. He decided he'd do his best to explain the situation to them, to try and get them to understand completely what was happening. "Sally's dead."

"But you just said you could make her live her life!" Sally's mother cried.

"Her body will perform actions based on the experiences of who was once Sally." Harry responded. "Her soul is forever gone, and thus, Sally is gone."

"But she'll be alive if her body's doing things, moving on its own." Sally's father said firmly.

"That's right." Her mother added. "So do this for us, please."

They were firm in their wishes, Harry realized, and he couldn't change their minds. He thought to Magic, as she could do this quicker and better than he could. He felt his flame of magic weave through the bodies mind, construct a will and awareness, a type of consciousness that would be maintained by her magic, which was shaped to keep the illusion alive, as that was all it really would be. Her body and magic resisted nothing, the magic effortlessly forming into its shape to do what Sally's parents desired. He felt the mind, far closer to Magic's emotionless mind than a living person's mind with emotion. It knew all of its experiences and the life it had once lived, and was rapidly calculating each action to perform. Memories were once again being stored, but it was a cold, emotionless thing that was only acting, going through motions, simulating the appearance of each emotion and not really feeling anything.

"What happened?" The voice of the female body asked, as Harry couldn't really think of her as Sally. Sally, as he knew, was gone.

Despite her disagreement with what Sally's parents wanted, and her discomfort with the process Harry had described, Rose couldn't help but stair in awe as Sally spoke for the first time since her soul had been removed. She was looking around in confusion, her eyes settling on everyone she could see. As far as Rose could tell, she was alive again, though she trusted what Harry had told her. She saw Sally push herself into a sitting position, and could tell her movements were more precise than her life lived previously had been. Sally's blue eyes met Rose's, and deep within them if she looked closely, past the emotions displayed there, she saw something cold, calculating.

"Sally!" Her mother shouted with sheer joy and happiness.

Rose watched Sally's face break into a smile, her eyes sparkle with happiness, but each move was calculated based entirely on Sally's experiences, from what Harry said. If she didn't look too closely, she wouldn't have known it. As Sally's mother hugged her, Sally returned the embrace as her parents both cried with the overwhelming joy.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked. "Linda, mother, what happened? How long have I been in St Mungo's, the long term ward? What happened to me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, dear." Her mother responded.

Rose saw Sally's anger, saw her sweep her gaze around her surroundings.

"What's happened to me, mom, dad?" Sally asked.

Rose heard someone else enter the warded area, and as it was only Sally's family members allowed in, she looked over and saw Lisa, Sally's identical twin sister, who was staring at Sally with pure shock.

"Sally?" Lisa asked. "They told me you'd be... That you'd be alive again, but..."

Lisa grabbed her sister in a hug, and Sally hesitantly returned it, though only for a moment.

"Lisa, maybe you'll tell me what happened." Sally said.

"I..." Lisa trailed off, sounding and looking rather awkward. "Um..."

"Lisa." Sally said, gripping her twin by the shoulders. "What's happened to me? We've never hidden anything from the other, well, except that time when you accidentally kissed Jason on the lips when you meant..."

"Oh, okay, that's good enough." Lisa blushed and Sally grinned, chuckling a bit, though her face soon changed to a bit of a frown and furrowed concentration. She looked into Lisa's eyes, the twins locking gazes. Lisa shivered, and Rose realized she looked a bit terrified.

"You've never done that before." Sally said softly, looking curious. "Lisa, what is it?"

"You have your life back now, Sally, and that's all that..." Her mother began.

"Exactly what is this?" Lisa asked, looking furious. "You can't just give Sally back her soul! I want to know what's happened!"

"I remember that." Sally said, shivering in fear. "The Dementor... How it..." Sally gasped and let out a bit of a whimper.

"Sally, you look... Deep in your eyes, it's like you're a mindless robot or something, it's so cold." Lisa said coolly. "Whatever this is, it's not my sister. I want to know exactly what happened, and I want to know now."

"Yes..." Sally said, her voice trailing off. "I can feel something different in me, something empty, off..."

"Will someone tell me what's going on!" Lisa shouted.

"Yes." Harry stated uncomfortably. Rose saw Lisa furiously glare at him. "At the request of Sally's parents, I've given a will and awareness to what was once Sally's mind, allowing it to live based on the life experience of Sally. However, Sally is dead, as there's no soul and no true will."

"Yes, I can feel that." Sally said, and Rose saw her expression become cold, emotionless, her gaze like a machine. Her voice was flat and robotic. "I feel nothing. My life is a simulation. I'm not Sally."

"I warned you of this before I proceeded." Harry stated, feeling deeply angered that her parents hadn't listened, and now, from the sound of their crying, were experiencing more grief, more pain than ever before.

"Sally's soul is gone." The female body that was once Sally stated robotically, lacking even the warmth Magic's placid, emotionless voice held. "I'm a simulated construct, a thing. I have no soul. Sally would have eventually determined this truth, and lived by what she truly is. I await instructions."

"Go back to living life like you were!" Sally's mother shouted. Harry blinked hard, trying to hold back tears. This was far worse than seeing Sally as a soulless being ever was. He wanted to take away what he'd done, wanted to go back and change it, but he couldn't.

"I can't live life like Sally, because I'm not sally. I'm a female body." The woman stated in the same cold, robotic voice.

"You did this." Lisa stated, and Harry heard her storming toward him. Her voice was cold with fury. "You made her what she is now. You could have said no!" Her hands grabbed his shoulders and she screamed, "That thing isn't my sister!"

It had been a mistake to even do this at all, Harry thought to himself, feeling a terrible guilt, a grief for her family, for what they were going through. He also felt a need to reveal the truth of who he was to someone, to tell them of his emotions that he couldn't hold back any longer. With a thought, he accelerated he, Magic, and Lisa's passage through time so much that everyone else would appear frozen, dropped the concealment on himself, and stumbled, the emotions overwhelming him. He gasped, tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees, his hands pressed over his chest. He let out a cry as the pain of the grief he felt, the terrible guilt and remorse, the regret, poured through him. For once, he didn't want Magic's comfort, he wanted whatever he'd get from Lisa, because whatever it was, he deserved it. He expected her to send spells at him, to hit him in anger, even to scream at him. What he didn't expect was her to fall to her knees and hug him, and along with him, cry hard.

He didn't know how long both of them had knelt on the floor crying into each other's shoulders, but eventually, both of them had calmed down. Harry didn't feel quite so much regret now, not quite as much remorse. It was almost as if he dealt with his emotions completely when he released them. He felt a vague thought from Magic, a theory that this was due to the phoenix magic having effected his soul and himself permanently, perhaps making him able to deal with such things better than others. Harry set the thought aside for the moment as Lisa helped him to stand up, sniffing.

"What's happened to everyone?" She asked, her voice still trembling.

"We're moving quickly through time, so they're appearing frozen." Harry responded. "I can reverse it, don't worry. But... I, I had to tell someone, to show you who I was. I shouldn't being an Unspeakable, but I..." He trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"You're just a child." Lisa said softly. "You shouldn't even be doing this kind of work. Why? Why are you..." Her questions sounded a bit angry, but she mostly sounded drained and almost empty.

"I'm a very advanced magical user." Harry said. "And, I caught their attention. So I'm given assignments like this, but after what I've done here, I'm thinking it might have been a mistake to even start getting into this line of work." His voice was cold with anger at the end, and he felt his heart pounding.

"Don't blame yourself." Lisa said. "You didn't know what you were getting into. And, you didn't know quite what to do when my parents insisted. I don't blame you, Harry."

Harry was about to ask how she'd known his name, but realized that everyone in the wizarding world knew it, practically. He simply sighed, feeling his anger draining from him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm really, really sorry."

"No." Lisa replied. "No, don't you dare apologize. You just did what you were asked to do."

"I don't know what to do now. What should I do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Lisa said in response. "Don't do anything more. Unfreeze time or whatever you've got to do."

"I've got to make sure you can't reveal me, first." Harry said after a long moment. "Is that okay?"

"Don't remove my memories." Lisa replied.

"I won't." Harry said.

With a thought to Magic, Harry hid the knowledge within Lisa, almost like his own modified Fidelius Charm, ensuring she couldn't talk about him to anyone who didn't already know about his being an Unspeakable. She'd remember it, though, but couldn't reveal it under any circumstances to anyone else, and to anyone else, she wouldn't know the information, would only seem to have been talking with an Unspeakable. He then recast his concealment magic around himself, though Lisa was included in recognizing who he was. He then returned their passage through time to normal, and the sounds and movement of people around him resumed, removing the unnatural silence that he'd heard when their passage through time had been accelerated.

Magic observed Lisa's furious expression, noted how it was nearly identical to what it had been before. She mentally sent Harry the impression and a response. Harry felt it, and knew, to avoid any suspicion even from Rose, he had to act. His response needed to be related to Lisa's shout at him that he could have said no, could have not done what he did. Lisa was quite the actor, he thought to himself, feeling a bit curious about how she'd gained such talent. Just as they'd been before, Lisa's hands were tightly grasping his shoulders.

"I was informed that your parents wished this." Harry stated flatly, emotionlessly.

"Well I don't!" Lisa shouted, then shook him. He knew her anger was just acting, though, and found he was glad she wasn't actually angry with him. From Magic, he felt that Rose wasn't suspicious of him for doing anything he shouldn't have done, and knew she probably hadn't felt his magic, as it would have been extremely brief to her senses.

"Sally, stop looking so cold, so emotionless!" Lisa's mother shouted desperately.

"Tell me how to look and what to do." The female body stated.

"Be true to who you are, then." Lisa said, sounding enraged as she released Harry and spun around. "And this is it, a simulated, emotionless thing that isn't my sister! And you wanted this, did you, mother, father? This is what you wanted?"

"We... We wanted our daughter back... We wanted her to live..." Lisa's father choked out desperately.

"Sally died when the Dementor took her soul! I accepted it, you held on to some vain hope that she'd be back! Well? This is it!" Lisa screamed. If Harry didn't know better, he'd have thought her anger was real.

"Lisa, how dare you talk to me..." Her mother began, also furious.

"Lisa, that is enough!" Her father shouted furiously. "You will address your mother with the appropriate amount of respect!"

"All the respect she deserves!" Lisa shouted viciously. "You wanted to bring back an empty thing to life! Well, mother, father? Are you happy?"

"We..." Her mother began.

"Get out." Lisa stated in a voice of pure ice.

"Lisa..." Her father began, his voice also cold.

"No!" Lisa shouted. "Out! Now!"

Harry heard Lisa's parents crying as they slowly turned around, then their sound vanished as they left the warded area. Lisa let out a sigh that sounded exhausted. Harry felt Magic observe Lisa looking at Rose, felt her calculate many possible actions including silence, and decide on silence.

"I know exactly what's happened." Lisa said quietly. "I'm not really angry."

"Explain." Rose stated emotionlessly.

"You're the Unspeakable who recruited Harry Potter." Lisa stated.

Harry felt Rose's concealment magic drop, and said, "Lisa, I've got to modify the magic I placed on you, now, to include Rose in the hidden knowledge."

"Go ahead, then." Lisa said, and with a thought, Harry did so. With another thought, he extended the magic to include the simulated mind of Sally, which resisted nothing and was staring on at them, simply taking in the memories and the knowledge, though with more cold calculation than Magic had ever done.

"Harry... I'm, so, sorry." Rose sounded terrible, Harry realized, very guilty. "I... Should have spoken with you... I shouldn't have even taken you here... I just get so wrapped up in what can be discovered sometimes, I don't see the bigger picture..."

Rose was crying, Harry realized, but he didn't go to comfort her, and didn't send Magic to do so, either.

"I'm terrible." Rose continued. "I'm a horrible person for doing this... You had no idea how tough the Unspeakable job can be and I just put you right into it without even thinking..."

"Hey." Lisa said gently, which Harry found surprising. "We all make mistakes. Everyone has their flaws."

"Even me." Harry said with a slight grin, trying to lighten things a bit.

"How can you smile after this?" Rose asked, sounding angry. "After what's just happened? How can you feel joy!"

"Because I've cried, and I've dealt with it." Harry said. "What's done is done. It's... It doesn't hurt so much anymore. Magic thinks I can deal with emotional trauma better than most people because of the phoenix magic that became a part of me. She thinks it might have changed me, and hopefully it changed me for the better. Once I've dealt with something completely, it seems like it's not so bad. And this, well, I did what I did, I told Lisa who I was, I cried with her, and I've... I feel like I've grieved. Though I think more of Magic's thoughts and conclusions are entering my mind, and what's done is done. No sense in feeling regret over the past that can't be changed."

"Well I haven't dealt with it, can't, not like that." Rose stated viciously. "I... I shouldn't have even let you do this, I should have left it at the discoveries you'd made and that would have been just fine. But I had to say the, if you can give her awareness words, didn't I? I just had to say it!"

"Rose, if anyone's to blame, it isn't you. It's me." Harry said. "I could have firmly refused, but I didn't."

"No, it's my parents." Lisa said. "They were the ones who wanted what you gave Sally... Sally's body."

"Lisa told me to do nothing." Harry said. "But, I'll ask you, who was once Sally. You know now, everything. What do you want?"

"I'm a programmed female body." Sally stated, her voice coldly robotic. "I have no will, no soul, no wants, no desires, no emotions."

"Sally's dead." Lisa said, and Harry realized her voice was calm. "She's been dead since her soul was removed. This, holding on to this vain hope... It's been hard on my parents. I've already grieved."

"And I've already dealt with this." Harry said. "Rose, it's up to you, I suppose, and up to your parents, Lisa. But, after what they saw, I don't think they'd want Sally's body to live a life of nothing."

"Okay, then." Rose stated, and Harry shivered at the coldness in her voice. "That's it. I'm going to end this right here, right now."

Harry felt a piece of magic heading for Sally's body, and oddly enough, felt Sally's body and the magic within respond with the simulated will and awareness he'd given it. Her wand had been on the bedside table, and Harry assumed she'd grabbed it, as he heard a deep gong as Rose's spell impacted a magical shield that Sally's body had put up to protect itself with its simulated will and awareness.

"Stop it." Rose stated coldly.

"I'm performing my function." Sally's body responded, her voice still robotic. "Primary is to survive."

"Okay, stop." Lisa stated coolly. "You don't want to kill her. So, we'll just reverse what you did, then, Harry. Okay? Sally, for want of a better name, put your wand back where you got it."

Harry heard the wand set down.

"Now, lay down, in the position you were in before you started moving." Lisa stated.

Harry heard movement in the bed, and through Magic's thoughts, was aware of Sally laying down.

"Now." Lisa said with utter calm and acceptance. "Harry, remove everything you've done."

Harry felt a strange sort of relief as he reached out with his magic, dismantling the simulation within the mind of the body. He reshaped the magic to what it had been before, and aside from the new memories within the mind, Sally's body was exactly what it had been before. It was lifeless and stored no memories, didn't act at all.

"Right." Lisa said, her voice still calm, but Harry thought she sounded relieved. "Harry, I think you're done here. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry responded. "And Lisa... Thanks. I really didn't want to deal with remembering what I'd left behind, a robot."

"I know." Lisa said. "You and I, whoever you are, are going to have a chat after Harry leaves."

Harry heard Rose sigh, then she said, "Go on, Harry. And if I'm not in the room on the seventh floor tomorrow, you know that I'm not going to keep teaching you, taking you places."

"Okay, Rose." Harry said quietly. "See you, then, maybe." The next moment, Harry had thought his instructions to Magic, and appeared in the empty corridor he'd been walking down, only an instant after he'd teleported to the gates of Hogwarts, having not only teleported in space, but in time as well, appearing in the past. He walked as he had been doing, no longer concealed, either, and appearing as if he'd never left the corridor, though he knew better. After a moment, he reached out and grasped Magic's hand, taking comfort in her presence by his side. After the emotions he'd dealt with, he needed it. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Detention, the Phoenix Effects, the Horcrux Chat, and Quidditch Tryouts

Having traveled into the past from the future, Harry felt no warnings that told him what to do in order to avoid a paradox that could end his existence, which he was glad for. It could also have something to do with the fact that his past and future selves were in different places, too, Harry thought. After all, at this moment in time, not only were he and Magic back at Hogwarts, but their past selves were going to the hospital with Rose. It was only slightly confusing for Harry to think about, but he didn't dwell on it as he kept walking with Magic at his side. He felt a bit more relaxed about traveling into the past, considering the current state of events, but it wasn't anything he wanted to do very often if he could avoid it.

The events he'd experienced over the past hour were something that had changed his decisions regarding those who were soulless, and should he encounter another like that, Harry decided he wouldn't do what he'd done before. The fact that, as far as most knew, nothing had changed, made him relieved, and his quick dealing with emotion made him feel almost as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, just as he'd experienced with Voldemort's memory the previous night. He found himself wondering if Rose would continue to teach him after the events that had happened, and as he walked and held Magic's hand, he decided to accept whatever happened next. While he was still curious about the mysteries of magic with various things, he supposed he could explore them on his own if he wanted, should Rose no longer want to teach him. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't, though, given all that had happened.

Harry didn't feel much about what had happened, feeling like he'd let out all his feelings during the event. He almost felt like Magic thinking, coming to the logical realization that further emotional grieving would only serve to hinder him. Despite the fact that emotions weren't usually that logical, Harry felt only a bit of exhaustion, a faint sense of the emotions he'd felt before. According to what he felt of Magic's thoughts for an instant, that was a result of his bodies biological processes and not anything in his mind. Harry found he agreed with that conclusion, and smiling a bit, said, "If this sharing of thoughts and emotional states keeps up, I'll be like you soon enough."

"You're influenced by me." Magic stated.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Harry said. "But I never thought I'd think like you do."

"You're consciously aware of my thoughts during brief periods, but your mind is more aware of me than before." Magic responded. "It's changing as a result, becoming more emotionally stable, able to deal better with human psychological difficulties."

Harry smirked at her means of talking, then said, "Maybe one day, we'll be a pair of logical beings together."

"You're human, not sustained by magic but sustaining magic, and therefore, require emotions for your own stability. If you didn't have them, you would be different. I would think of you before you were, and determine a method for you to regain your emotional state." Magic said.

"Do you not want me to change, then?" Harry asked.

"Losing your emotions is undesirable for you." Magic replied. "That could cause deeper difficulties."

"Maybe so, but hopefully I'll never, ever have to find out." Harry said, reaching out and taking her hand. Magic clutched his in return.

"You like this, and you like this when Tracey held your hand." Magic said quite suddenly.

"Yeah. That's true." Harry said with a grin. "I want to impress her, so I'm hoping Malfoy attacks me, so this new shield can reflect his spells right back at him! Then she'll like me! What do you think? Will that be cool, or what?"

"You will enjoy it." Magic stated. "I do as you wish."

"If I ever got married, Magic, would that bother you?" Harry asked.

"Marriage is a natural human development." Magic responded. "If you wish it, I'll do as you wish, and wouldn't do anything to hinder a relationship between you and a woman."

"You've always been so close to me." Harry said after a long few moments. "When we, kissed..." He blushed a little, but bravely continued on. "I felt like you were family for a brief moment, but you're right about why. Because we lived together. But, I'm still attracted to you, physically, and I'd never be so direct with anyone else. You're not family, really, you're my best friend, closer than a friend, really, closer than family. And I do love you, I love you a lot."

"Yes." Magic stated.

"If I wanted to marry you, would you care?" Harry asked.

Harry felt a strangely warm feeling move throughout him, something that, in its own way, felt better than any feeling he'd had when he thanked Magic before. He was grinning wider, he realized, but didn't care, and at his wishes, Magic's grip on his hand tightened.

"No. I'll do as you wish." Magic stated, and though her words were just as placid as they'd always been, Harry felt, within himself, that they were much warmer, much gentler, that they would always be for him and him alone, and he found he really liked that. He didn't stop grinning until the time of his detention with Professor Snape drew near.

Magic stood down the corridor a few meters, out of sight of what Professor Snape would see when the door was open. It was about a minute before seven o'clock, and Harry didn't think there would be any harm in arriving early. He knocked on the door, and heard Professor Snape state coolly, "Enter."

Harry opened the door, stepped into the classroom, and closed it quietly behind him. He heard Professor Snape standing and walking with calculated footsteps across the room, then he tapped a cauldron.

"Sit here, Potter." Professor Snape stated.

Harry made his way over and sat down, noticing there were several vials, likely containing ingredients, lined up in front of the cauldron.

"You will brew the potion who's instructions are on the board, and you will not use magic, Potter. Begin." Professor Snape stated.

"Will you read me the directions, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Must I pander to your every need, Potter?" Professor Snape asked, his voice cold with anger.

Harry felt anger of his own, but knew he needed to stay calm. He took a breath.

"Sir, it would be impossible for me to read what's on the board with eyes that can't see." Harry said.

"Then perhaps, Potter, you should heal your own eyesight and correct your deficiencies." Professor Snape sounded like he was sneering, his voice cold and biting.

"I don't see my blindness as a defi..." Harry began.

"What you see it as is none of my concern, Potter." Professor Snape stated coldly. "It is what it is. Now, get to work."

"Tell me the directions, please." Harry said, a bit of coldness in his own voice as his heart pounded, his anger rising.

"What happened to you, Potter? Not so independent as you were in Diagon Alley?" Professor Snape snapped. "Not so capable as you were when you freed Black?"

"Professor Snape, you're being unreasonable. Either tell me how to read the directions on the board without having Magic's help, or I'll just sit here, because I can't read what I can't see. It's not possible." Harry stated, taking pleasure in his voice getting colder at the end of his speech. See how he liked it, Harry thought furiously, but had a faint feeling that he was doing something wrong.

"I will not allow you to take your lessons from Black and bring them to my classroom, Potter. You will speak to me with the respect due a professor, or we will go to the Headmaster, immediately." Professor Snape stated.

"I didn't take any lessons from Black, sir." Harry shot back coldly, though the faint feeling that he was doing something wrong was growing despite his anger, which was also increasing. Vaguely, he thought he heard a faint note of the phoenix, but it didn't come from Magic, didn't come from his flame of magic. It seemed to come from deep, deep within his soul, to make his very being resonate with its purity. It put out his anger like a flame being snuffed out.

"Follow me. Now." Professor Snape stated coldly, sounding angry.

Harry stood calmly and unfolded his cane, and as they walked to the door, said, "I'm sorry, Professor, I d..."

"Save your worthless platitudes for someone who cares." Professor Snape bit out in rage, opening the door of his classroom so hard that it slammed against the wall with a rather loud bang.

Harry quickly walked to keep up with Professor Snape, who's stride was much longer than his own. Magic walked next to him, and through his brief sensing of her thoughts and her voice in his mind, knew which direction Professor Snape was turning along with following the sound of his footsteps. Now that he was calm, he got the thought that Professor Snape was being strangely petty about this entire situation. He didn't understand why they couldn't talk about the situation calmly, and without all the shouting. The note of phoenix purity that came from within his soul seemed to clear his mind greatly, and in addition to Professor Snape and their situation, Harry thought once again about Sally's soulless body. He didn't even feel anything about that situation, except a sadness, and a resolve that he'd shown her parents what would happen should he construct the illusion of a person who was living. He also felt a firm resolve never to do it again, for the second time that night, and a strange pity for Rose, that she hadn't understood all that he had in that situation, and was, perhaps, still grieving.

'Why did that phoenix note happen?" Harry asked Magic within his mind.

'Athis merged with your magic. Your magic is part of your being.' Magic stated.

'Athis merged with you. But I was given the same abilities, since we share magic.' Harry said.

'Yes, as I'm your magic.' Magic responded. 'Due to the merging, you are beginning to experience deeper effects. I'm changing.'

'Why deeper effects now?' Harry asked. 'Why not sooner, faster?'

'Given that Athis merged with me, who is sustained by your magic and is your magic, I've concluded that your maturation will be different than humans who haven't merged with a phoenix.' Magic responded.

'So, maybe I won't be as emotional.' Harry said. 'Or, other things, too.'

'You still like Tracey.' Magic stated.

'Yeah.' Harry responded. 'But that's not anything aggressive. And I feel like the... Phoenix note, it stopped, or cleared, or made me see that the aggression of anger wasn't something I wanted.'

'Aggressive anger doesn't help.' Magic agreed.

'I'm going to try and apologize to Professor Snape again.' Harry said, then added aloud, "Professor, I'm sorry for getting angry..."

"Silence, Potter." Professor Snape stated in a voice of pure ice. Harry sighed to himself.

They were walking so quickly that, by the time they'd reached the Headmaster's office, Harry felt tired and out of breath. Magic, beside him, wasn't at all tired. Harry heard Professor Snape snap out the password, and stepped onto the moving staircase that brought them up to the door, which Professor Snape knocked on.

"Enter." Professor Dumbledore's voice said calmly.

They entered, Professor Snape in front. Just as Harry predicted, Professor Snape spoke almost at once.

"I demand Potter be immediately expelled for his impudence." Professor Snape's voice was still cold with rage.

"Precisely what brought this to light, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked, seeming unruffled and calm.

"Potter refused to carry out his detention, and spoke to me disrespectfully." Professor Snape stated.

"Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Is this true?"

"I did speak to Professor Snape angrily, I can see where it might be disrespectful." Harry said, still breathing hard from his quick walk. He swallowed, then continued. "Professor Snape wanted me to read something I can't read, told me to make myself see. You can see the setup in the classroom if you want."

"You were rather supportive of Harry about a week ago, Severus." Professor Dumbledore said in a voice that reflected rather severe disappointment. "Tell me that this has nothing to do with Sirius Black's freedom, and Harry's involvement."

Harry heard silence.

"I see." Professor Dumbledore let out a long sigh. "I'm quite disappointed in you, Severus, as I had thought you would have put your childish feuds behind you."

"I will not have the son of Potter teaching Black's teachings in my classroom!" Professor Snape shouted in fury. "Black, who dared to have me killed!"

"Then, Severus, as you are clearly unable to step back from your emotions and see the situation for what it is, rather than what you believe it to be, I'm quite afraid I must find another potions master to teach at this school." Professor Dumbledore sounded sad, Harry noted curiously, but wondered more about why Professor Snape seemed to hate Sirius Black so much that, despite their conversations, and despite the fact that he supported him, one man's freedom had changed his views so radically. He also wondered if Sirius had really wanted Professor Snape killed.

Harry stepped to the right and Magic to the left as a furious Professor Snape spun around and stormed from the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore, did Professor Snape really... Did Sirius try to have him killed?" Harry asked.

"I highly doubt that was his intent." Professor Dumbledore said. "However, Professor Snape was saved one night by your father, which, sadly, he seems unable to forgive. Your resemblance to James Potter grows with each passing day, and I suspect that it is that, combine with the freedom of Sirius Black, and your direct involvement in that event, which has changed him so."

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked.

"You already know, of course, that Remus Lupin is a werewolf, as he has told me of your conversation with him." Professor Dumbledore said. "Sirius Black, rather impulsive in his teenage years, let slip where Remus went to transform, which was, at the time of his schooling, the Shrieking Shack. Had your father not been there that night, Remus, having been fully the wolf when Severus saw him, would have killed him. That is, briefly, the story of how your father saved the life of Severus, and why he hates Sirius so."

"To be honest, I'm glad you fired him." Harry said. "He wasn't really a very good teacher, and I'm sure you can find a better one."

"I thank you, Harry, for that vote of confidence in my abilities." Professor Dumbledore responded. "However, his position as potions master here at Hogwarts also came with other responsibilities which, I'm afraid, I cannot get into with you."

"There's a couple other things I wanted to talk with you about, too." Harry said. "I'll get the most important thing out of the way first. You know Voldemort's done things to keep himself alive, even after death."

"I've been aware of that since his defeat, when your mother sacrificed her life for you." Professor Dumbledore stated. "I suspect you know what he has done, and how he has achieved this."

"He's made Horcruxes." Harry said.

"Brilliant." Professor Dumbledore muttered quietly. "Though, utterly detestable."

"I agree with you. I saw how he made one, this crown, a diadem. I found it in a room in Hogwarts which changes to suit the wishes of a person after you pace three times in front of the wall where it's located, thinking of what you want." Harry said. "It was the perfect place to hide something, but I entered the room when it was in its default state, some type of room with a lot of different items."

"All this time, and he hid such a thing within the very school I protect. Quite impressive of him." Professor Dumbledore replied. "I presume that you destroyed the object."

"I did." Harry stated.

"You seem unaffected by this, Harry." Professor Dumbledore's voice was suddenly quite hard. "You wouldn't, by chance, intend to make a Horcrux yourself, despite your statement of agreement with its detestable act of being made?"

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked, feeling a sudden, deep anger welling within him. "I could never, ever do such a thing! I could never kill unjustly, and wouldn't even think of killing to rip apart my soul! My pure, unbroken soul!"

"Be calm." Magic stated, and Harry felt her put her right arm around him, her right hand gently gripping his shoulder. "It was a question only."

"That I didn't think even needed to be asked." Harry said as he started to calm at Magic's touch. "I thought you trusted me."

"I'm sure you can understand why I asked the question, Harry. While I do, in fact trust you, I was suspicious at how nonchalant you were about such a thing." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I just know I'm not Voldemort. It's wrong to do, and I won't ever give the information on how it's done. But I'm not Voldemort, I'm just speaking the facts of what he did." Harry said as he quickly calmed, Magic's hand gently rubbing his shoulder. "I know everything he did and everything he felt when he made it, but I'm not Voldemort, and I don't have any plans to be him, so why stay emotional about something that already happened and can't be changed?"

"You sound like Magic would." Professor Dumbledore responded, though his voice was calmer now, perhaps hopeful. "I must admit, Harry, that I didn't expect such maturity from one so young."

"Neither did I." Harry replied. "But since Athis bonded with me, I've slowly been changing. Even earlier, in the potions classroom, when I felt that aggressive sort of anger, I felt like it was wrong. I calmed really quickly when I heard, or more felt, a phoenix note inside me. It's like Athis is there in me, or like I'm partly a phoenix. I knew I had the abilities that a phoenix has, but I didn't think I'd have changing feelings from it."

"Quite curious, and something I wouldn't have anticipated. Of course, I was unaware, until Athis merged with Magic, that such a thing was possible from a phoenix." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Athis told me that the phoenix's had secrets that other wizards and witches don't know about." Harry said.

"Indeed so." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I always suspected that was the case, as Fawkes is my companion, and quite an intelligent one as well. I suspect that, when you first saw Athis, she first communicated with Fawkes to retrieve what she needed to assist you in your venture with Voldemort's diary."

"I always wondered about that, but I never asked." Harry said as he heard a trill from Fawkes. It both rose his spirits and filled him with hope as usual, and almost seemed to confirm what Dumbledore had told him. He smiled.

"You did, I believe, have another item you wished to speak with me about." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yeah." Harry responded. "I've been doing other things, and it hasn't really been too important for me because I can learn from the books I've got. But History of Magic, and Professor Binns. Why is he still teaching?"

"For one quite simple reason, Harry." Professor Dumbledore replied. "We've been unable to hire another teacher as well informed as Professor Binns."

"So, is he going to keep teaching, or what?" Harry asked.

"For now, yes." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"If I knew everything about History of Magic, I wouldn't object to teaching the class." Harry said. "I think it's an important thing to know. A couple years ago, I got a bit bold and was going to teach it, but no one seemed to care, so I just dropped that and learned from my books, myself. Besides, Professor Binns tends to get certain names and dates mixed up, so everyone's got to correct themselves."

"Is that so?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Sadly, I've not received any other complaints about Cuthbert since he's died, even from Miss Granger."

"She probably doesn't care to bother you." Harry responded. "She learns from the books too, and is probably one of the few people that takes notes in the class. I do, just so I'm paying attention, but I've drifted a bit as well. Lucky I've got Magic and her perfect memory, because I missed most of one lecture once."

"I'll always help you." Magic stated stoically. Harry grinned.

"I know." He said. "And I'm glad."

"Well, Harry, for the time being, I'm afraid that, as boring as his class may be, Cuthbert Binns must continue to teach until I can find someone with the proper qualifications. And, should you wish to teach History of Magic after you graduate from Hogwarts, I would be delighted to review your qualifications." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry responded. "But I'm still not entirely sure what I want to do with the rest of my life, so I might change my mind."

"Of course, and quite natural." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Is there anything else you wish to speak with me about, Harry?"

"No, that's it." Harry said. "Thanks for your time, Professor."

"You're quite welcome." Professor Dumbledore responded. "Magic, is there anything you wish to speak with me about?"

"No." Magic stated.

"Very well, then. I wish both of you well." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thanks." Harry replied, leaving the office with Magic at his side.

The news that Professor Snape had been relieved of his post traveled quickly through the school, and as Harry ate breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning, he heard the students talking about it. The Gryffindors were quite glad. In fact, the only ones that seemed to be sullen were the Slytherins. He could hear Malfoy, especially, talking loudly about how he couldn't train with Quidditch whenever he wanted now, and that he would be telling his father about the Potter brat who had fired him. Harry suspected that Snape had informed some people about his being fired, and implicated him in having gotten him fired. Harry didn't care, though, and when he left the Great Hall and Malfoy shouted at him and tried to get a rise out of him, he simply yawned and walked off, ignoring the spells that Malfoy sent his way, which were deflected right back at him. The sound of Tracey's loud laughter was a very nice sound, and Harry skipped up to the Gryffindor tower, loving that he'd done something to make her happy, a silly grin on his face.

While Harry didn't much like the loud crowds, he'd always longed to play sports like all the other kids had, as he'd sat and done nothing most of the time, when the other children played in the playground at his previous school before Hogwarts. Some of that was because he was blind, but some of that was also due to Dudley bullying him every time he tried to have fun with the other kids. Now, however, he'd be able to try and play Quidditch, assuming it was even possible despite the modifications to the broom. From what he'd read in the manual, sounds above a certain volume would be dampened so he could still hear the various clicks and tones to tell him where objects were and how close they were, so hopefully, the crowd at the stadium wouldn't be an issue. What he wasn't sure about was the team, and whether they'd want him trying out or not.

From what Harry knew, the only position the Gryffindor team needed was that of Seeker, as the other positions were already filled. Three girls, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell were the teams Chasers, Fred and George Weasley were the Beaters, and Oliver Wood was the Keeper. Harry hoped to be Seeker, as the thrill of flying quickly after something to catch it and win so many points for the team, was quite enticing. As he made his way to the Quidditch Pitch, he could hear a crowd of people chatting with one another. Harry walked over to them, and having wanted to do this on his own without any sign that anyone would be helping him at all, Magic was in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi, guys." He said.

"Heyya Harry!" He heard an older girl say, though didn't know her name.

"Do you know where the Seeker's are trying out?" Harry asked.

"Right here." She responded in a shocked voice. "You're not actually going to be flying that, are you? You'll hurt yourself!"

"Oh, it'll be fine." Harry said as he grinned and lightly slapped his broom against one of his hands, then leaned it up against his shoulder as he folded up his cane. "Have I missed anything yet?"

"No, we all just got here. There's a sign that told us perspective Seekers to..." She began, but trailed off as Harry heard faint sounds from what he imagined was the changing rooms, doors being closed.

"Twenty people, not bad!" Harry heard the vaguely familiar voice of Oliver Wood, the teams Keeper and Captain, as he and the rest of the team came over. "Harry! Come to listen?"

"I've come to fly." Harry said.

"Harry old chap!" Fred Weasley said as he came over to him, clapping him on one shoulder making him jump a bit.

"We're the ones that keep people like you, safe!" George called, clapping him on the other shoulder. Harry then heard the sound of wooden bats being bumped together.

"So, saying I need overprotecting?" Harry asked.

"Now why would you ever think we'd do a thing like that?" George asked. "We know how well you get around, and how you hate people trying to protect you or help you too much."

"No, Harry, you're on your own this time. Wood might not want you flying, but we personally think you can do it." Fred said quietly.

"So good luck, Harry, and you've got our support." George added, also quietly.

"Right, team!" Wood called, and Fred and George moved away from him. "This is how we're going to do this! First, we'll set loose the snitch! The one to find it the fastest and catch it the most within ten minutes will be up in the air with all of us and the Bludgers! Fred and George, our excellent beaters, will be trying to hit you with the Bludgers, because it's quite possible you'll come up against opposition in play! If you catch the snitch without getting hurt, you're on the team! If you don't, we'll move on to the next person who's caught the snitch the fastest and the most amount of times. Any questions?"

No one spoke.

"Harry, I'll ask you to please step off the Quidditch Pitch!" Wood called, speaking loudly.

"I'm in the perspective Seekers section, thanks, but no thanks!" Harry responded, heart pounding with both excitement and a bit of irritation, and he felt some competitiveness as well.

"Right, then if you want to fly and hurt yourself, not my problem! This is the last time I'm going to be playing Quidditch, and I want a Seeker that's going to win us our cup! I don't have much time to argue with you about it, so stay or go, it's your choice!" Wood said. "Now, rules for catching the snitch! Don't knock the other players unconscious!"

That was it? Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about that. Wood seemed just a bit fanatical about the entire thing. If that's how he wanted it, Harry thought, then he'd get it that way. Harry started to come up with some ideas on how best he might catch the Snitch with nineteen other people, unless Wood hadn't counted him in his initial twenty, in which case there were twenty-one potential Seekers trying out.

"All right, mount your brooms!" Wood called.

Harry, grinning, did so quickly, hearing others doing the same around him, aware of the clicking sounds indicating objects, and the tones indicating players.

"I'll release the Snitch on three, you've got ten minutes! When you catch it, hold your hand up with the Snitch! One! Two! Three!"

Harry heard the fluttering tone of the Snitch that was released, the tones of the other players in the background. His broom, unlike others, had engravings on it to indicate which position he was to play. Harry pressed the one that was the Snitch as he kicked off, hearing the tone of the Snitch as it flew. He turned his broom to face it as he flew, hearing the tones of other players all around him, and one in front of him, who was closer to the Snitch than he was. A straight line was the fastest rout, but he realized the person in front of him had a slower broom. Grinning, Harry flew over the player and after the Snitch as it headed toward the tone indicating one of the goal posts. Harry reached toward the Snitch with his left hand, right still steering the broom, clasping the small, winged ball in his hand and holding it up.

"You're kidding!" Wood roared, sounding shocked. "Right Potter, let it go! Everyone wait thirty seconds before you go after it again!"

Harry let it go and flew high along with everyone else, listening for the unique tone of the Snitch. Wood told them all when to chase it again, but for now, the Snitch had disappeared, both from Harry's broom detecting it, and from everyone else seeing it. Now that he was actually competing in a sport, Harry felt a fierce desire to win, to become the Seeker. His heart pounded and the excitement of the thrill of catching the Snitch, flying so fast through the air, put a wide grin on his face.

As soon as Harry heard the tone of the Snitch, he raced after it on his broom. It was on the other side of the Pitch, though, and he could hear the tone of another player who was much closer to it. Harry accelerated, swerving through the players tones and trying to keep above them if at all possible. Being on the broom was a bit inconvenient, since he couldn't direct himself with as much freedom as he wanted, and he briefly wondered if a Quidditch player without a broom would be allowed. Harry was sure he could not only duplicate all the magic of the broom so he'd be aware of everything around him, but could fly faster than the broom was capable of, as it seemed limited compared to what he thought he could do.

Harry had caught up to the other player, who's tone was so close to the Snitch that Harry thought they might catch it. He, close to their broom, reached out and pushed it upward hard, and heard a girl's scream as she spun through the air. Laughing, Harry shouted as he chased the Snitch, "Better hold on tight!" Again, he was able to grab it.

"Now that's what I want to see!" Wood shouted, cackling wildly. "Let it go, Potter!"

Harry let the Snitch go and waited with the rest. When it appeared once again after Wood told them to go after it, it was close to another player and far from where Harry was. Harry started to chase it, but didn't catch it in time. Again, the Snitch was released, and when Harry heard it appear in the middle of the field, he raced toward it, though could hear others on either side of him flying as well, and some people on the other side of the field also approaching. From the tone's and their differences in pitch, steady to indicate players, Harry guessed he was heading toward about eight or nine people. He flew forward, closer to the Snitch and closer to the players, and as he grabbed the Snitch, he felt another hand try to grasp it even as he turned as hard as he could to the left and flew straight up, holding his hand up with the Snitch in it. Again, he released it, and again, he flew after it to try and catch it. Harry missed this time, though, but only by a rather close margin, as it was his hand grabbing for the Snitch after someone else had already caught it.

At the end of the ten minutes, it was a tie between he, and a fifth year girl named Lora Melborn. Wood called them all down and they landed, Lora handing Wood the Snitch.

"Harry, that was incredible!" Wood said cheerfully. "You and Lora flew like pros up there, that was great!"

"So, who's up first?" Harry asked, still grinning. "Me or Melborn?"

"Both." Wood said. "I want both of you to go after the Snitch for five minutes. Let it go for thirty seconds before you catch it again, I'll time and count, and whoever catches it the most will be the winner. Ready?"

"Ready." Lora said, fierce competitiveness in her voice. Any sign of fear about his flying was gone from her tone, and from Wood's as well, Harry realized with delight.

"Go!" Wood said, releasing the Snitch.

Harry kicked off hard, chasing the tiny Snitch with Lora trying to keep up. Her broom was slower than his, though, so Harry managed to catch it first that time. He let it go, and when Wood instructed them to go after it again, Harry waited to hear its tone before chasing it. He and Lora both went after it, and Harry followed it as it dove, getting closer and closer to the ground. Lora was able to keep up with him on the downward dive, and he could feel the tail of her broom almost touching his, but could also feel the increasing vibrations that indicated he was getting closer to the ground. He put himself flat on the broom for more maneuverability as he reached for the Snitch. Vaguely, he could hear shouts and people calling, but his focus was on the Snitch and its tone rather than what people were shouting. Harry grabbed the Snitch and pulled up hard on his broom handle, the vibrations he felt indicating he was almost touching the ground. In fact, Harry felt his toes brushing the ground as he pulled up, his heart pounding hard from the sheer thrill, and if he were to admit to himself, terror of the experience. Behind him, he heard Lora slam to the ground and cry out in pain, whirling around and landing, stumbling to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Lora cried out in pain again, then said in a trembling voice, "Broke my wrist... Really nice catch there, Harry..."

Harry was about to heal Lora with his magic, as he knew he could, but his conversation with Daphne came back to him. She'd wanted him to let people experience the consequences from their own actions, not have him help them all the time. He supposed he could see why, and since they'd both been competing to catch the Snitch, he realized the injuries were simply part of the game. Harry could hear someone running over to Lora as he held out his hand to her, she gripping it with her unbroken one, standing with his support.

"Thanks." She said, though was still gasping in pain.

"I'll get you to the hospital wing." Lora's friend said as Harry let go of her hand, dwelling for a moment on the strength of her grip.

"Thanks." Lora said. "Good job, Harry, play that well and we'll have the cup..."

"Harry Potter!" Wood was shouting as Harry heard him sprinting toward him. Harry had a moment to turn toward him before he was grabbed in a tight embrace, Wood pounding his back and ignoring him flinching, as he'd never liked that type of hug. "That! Was! Incredible!"

Harry was released, and as Lora was taken toward the castle, Wood shouted, "All right, team! Let's get up there and play, and we'll see how good Harry is with the Bludgers coming after him!"

Harry, after releasing the Snitch, kicked off with the other players and could hear their tones as they flew around. Fred and George were hitting the Bludgers with their bats, and apparently took to heart what he'd been trying to tell people throughout his Hogwarts years, that given the right accommodations, he could do anything on his own. They weren't showing him any mercy, and on top of listening for the tone of the Snitch, Harry found himself also listening for the warbling tones of the Bludgers as they were hit toward him. When Harry heard the Snitch, he found himself swerving to avoid the Bludgers as he flew toward the Snitch, and also had to deal with the other players flying to put the Quaffle through the goal posts. It would be a lot more challenging with another team on the Pitch, Harry thought, but his heart pounded with exhilaration as he chased the small winged ball and avoided the Bludgers, though he found himself presented with a small problem as he quickly approached the Snitch. He could hear a Bludger heading toward him from the tones of his broom, indicating it was behind him, and it was flying faster than his broom as he was diving down and it was falling straight. Harry reached out, grabbed the Snitch, and at the same moment, felt the Bludger slam into his left shoulder. He shouted in pain as his broom spun, and having no hands to control it as he couldn't move his left arm well, he spun out of control. Close to the ground, he felt his broom continuing to fall, and before he had time to do anything, his feet slammed into the ground and he tumbled from his broom, rolling on the ground with the Snitch caught in his hand. The pain in his left shoulder was rather intense, but to his great surprise, it seemed to leave with a strangely familiar magic, that of the flame of the phoenix and of his own magic combine, which sent a heat through his shoulder that was as burning hot as the pain had been. He was still rolling and tumbling on the ground, though, but when he stopped, he lay still, his heart thumping harder and faster than ever.

"Harry!" One of the women on the team was shouting. He didn't know who.

Carefully, and trembling hard, Harry pushed himself up to his feet and held up his hand with the Snitch within, showing it to the team. He could hardly stand with the amount of emotion and adrenaline pouring through his body, making his legs shake hard, though just as had happened before in Snape's classroom, he felt a phoenix note ring throughout his entire being, seeming to calm him with an unnatural quickness, his trembling calming within a few seconds, his heartbeat slowing down. Wood was shouting with a jubilant excitement, and as he flew toward him, Harry heard him screaming, "A Seeker that's got his priorities right! Snitch before life! Harry, you're on the team!" Privately, Harry thought Wood was quite fanatic, but the excitement and joy that he got from catching the Snitch, despite his injury that had healed itself using that strange phoenix magic that had come from within him, made him grin. He'd take a bit of fanaticism if he could be on the team and do that again. He loved it! If he'd not been quickly healed, though, he imagined that he probably wouldn't have enjoyed it nearly as much.

After the tryouts, there was some Quidditch training, which Harry enjoyed. The only thing missing, as usual, was Magic's presence with him, and if he could have that, it would be perfect. After a few hours, he went back inside and up to the tower. After climbing through the portrait hole, he banished his broom back into his trunk with a thought as he walked over to Magic, who stood, and just as he wanted, embraced him tight when he was within reaching distance. He grinned and hugged her back, enjoying her embrace as he leaned against her.

"Next time, come with me." Harry said. "They won't think you're helping me, then, and you'll be closer to me."

"Okay." Magic replied.

"I wish you could be on my broom with me, though." Harry said. "That would be fun, and I know you know how to fly as well as me."

"Yes." Magic stated.

Harry gently ran his fingers through Magic's hair and let out a sigh, feeling pure contentment, and for the moment, forgetting the mystery of the feel of his and the phoenix magic's combine to heal him without his direct intervention. Magic was with him, he'd be playing Quidditch, had made Tracey laugh, and all was right in the world. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Practical Potions and Practical Defense

At six o'clock that evening, after walking into an empty corridor, Harry and Magic teleported into the room on the seventh floor, though before doing so, Harry sent his magic ahead of him to determine what was there. The room was a plain room with two chairs, one wide enough for he and Magic, the other wide enough for Rose. Because he could, and it would be more comfortable, Harry made he and Magic appear sitting in the chair. Rose, who was looking at it, wasn't startled.

"You're sad." Magic said.

"Yes." Rose replied softly. "I can't get what happened off my mind."

"Well, it happened and it can't be changed. Sally's body is back to being what it was before, so there's... Well, for me, there isn't anything to worry about. That might be the phoenix magic in me, changing me, though. Or Magic's influence. I don't know which yet." Harry said.

Rose sighed deeply, sadly.

"Sally's dead. Really dead, completely. Her parents had her body killed." Rose said quietly. "And I'm sorry for bringing you there, Harry. I shouldn't have even made you do that."

"Next time, I won't do what I did if I encounter a similar situation." Harry said. "The only life there was a body with a beating heart, breathing lungs, and actions that it performed based on nothing more than an illusion. The person, the being that Sally was, was still dead."

"Even knowing that, you're not even sad?" Rose asked.

"No." Harry responded. "Why? Her family learned what I tried to tell them, and Sally was dead long before I even got there. The past can't be changed, so that's it. Right?"

"You really are different." Rose muttered. "I couldn't just set things aside like that."

"So." Harry said after a few seconds of silence passed. "I take it you're here to teach me more, or delve into my mysteries of magic."

"No." Rose stated. "I can't do this anymore, Harry. I dragged you into a situation that neither of us were ready for... I'm certainly not. And I just can't bring you into tough situations like that again. I'm here to say goodbye, Harry."

"Rose, I'd like to learn about things that you can teach me." Harry said. "I'm not the one who's bothered by this thing with Sally's body yesterday. You are. If you don't want to teach me, you'll only be doing that because of how you see what I do, and your own grief."

"Do you even realize how cold you sound?" Rose asked coolly. "Do you even realize how effected I am by all of this?"

Harry realized he'd spoken what he'd thought without thinking about how it would effect her, blushing and feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I... I feel calmer than I used to, not quite as emotional, so I didn't think before I spoke. I'll try and work on that."

"Oh." Rose stated, though sounded as if she didn't much care. After a moment, Harry stood up, walked over to Rose, then carefully sat in her lap and put his arms around her.

"I'm here if you want to talk." He said gently, but Rose didn't want to talk, only to cry. Harry found he was fine with that, and hoped she would grieve soon, and wouldn't leave just because of her emotions.

Rose left an hour later after having cried for a while, telling Harry she'd be back to see him in a week, that she needed time to sort things out and think. While Harry didn't need as much time to do that with emotions as he used to, he understood why she'd need to, and told her so, wishing her well. Harry returned to Gryffindor tower, patiently answered Hermione's questions as to whether he'd learned anything she could use yet, then went over to where Daphne was studying and sat next to her, reading some of his own books. Daphne didn't say anything to him for a few minutes, but Harry was fine with that.

"Harry?" She asked.

Having been reading for a while, Harry stilled his fingers from moving across the page, turned toward Daphne, then asked, "Yes?"

"The Hogsmeade weekends will be coming up soon." Daphne replied. "Do you think you'll go?"

"Since Sharen signed my form, probably." Harry said.

"Will you just go with Magic, or someone else?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Harry replied. "I'd like to go with someone, though, who would know about where some of the best places would be to visit."

"I'm sure Hermione knows all the good places." Daphne responded.

"Yeah, but..." Harry leaned a bit closer to her. "Sometimes, she talks a bit too much. I'd just want a quiet, calm conversation with someone if anything at all."

"I'd be willing to fill that roll if you want." Daphne said. "I know about some good places, and others that I've not heard about, we can always explore together."

"Okay, then." Harry responded. "Sure. I'll go with you whenever that comes up."

"Great." Daphne said. Harry noticed her voice had a slight tremble in it, but he recognized it as one of joy. He wondered if she felt good about him being with her, like he felt good about being with either Tracey or Magic. If she did, he didn't mind that, as long as she didn't tell everyone about it.

Sunday passed normally, with Harry reading material that, undoubtedly, he'd be studying in the weeks to come. He also took the time to finish some homework assignments that some of his teachers had given him already. By the time Monday came around, a new potions professor still hadn't yet been found, and the Slytherins were saying rather scathing things to Harry, that he was a coward for firing a perfectly good professor, or that he was always using his blindness to get his way. Harry simply went on eating, and those who tried to put spells on him had their magic reflected back at them by his shield.

By Tuesday, the new professor had been found by Hermione as she ate at the staff table, and by Thursday, they were in the dungeons waiting for the introduction to her class. She hadn't yet entered, and not certain if she wanted him to have Magic there, Harry had partnered with Daphne. Hopefully, the new potions teacher wouldn't demand he try and work alone, though from what he'd already heard, Professor Lara was rather nice.

The door opened, and Harry heard a woman's voice say in a pleasant tone, "Come in, Magic, over to Mr. Potter."

Harry heard Magic's steady footsteps, and the steps of Professor Lara, who walked to the front of the class. Magic stopped next to Harry, who grinned. Calmly, but in a pleasant tone of voice, Professor Lara took roll, and after determining everyone was there, he heard her place parchment on what he assumed was her desk.

"Good morning, and welcome to your first double potions class with me." She said. "My name is Professor Daisy Lara. You're all free to call me Daisy or Professor Lara, which ever you're most comfortable with. I understand that, for the past couple years of classes, you've been working with Professor Severus Snape, who's not given much instruction in the area of potion brewing, nothing more advanced than a basic overview of how to prepare specific ingredients, and has expected you to work from your books the majority of the time."

Harry heard some of the Gryffindors mutter in agreement, then heard Malfoy's voice as he stated, "I don't see how a woman's going to teach us potions. At least Professor Snape knew how."

"That'll be forty points from Slytherin and a detention with me tonight, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Lara said calmly, as if delivering a report. Harry quietly chuckled. "Did you have something you wished to say, Mr. Potter?"

"No, Professor." Harry replied, doing his best to wipe the grin off his face.

"Very well." Professor Lara said. "In my class, I won't be tolerating any bullies, or remarks such as those made my Mr. Malfoy. Everyone will be treated equally and fairly. My being the head of house of Slytherin will not entitle any Slytherins to favorites in my classes."

Silence fell on the class, but Harry found he was glad about what Professor Lara had announced. Before his third year, while Professor Snape hadn't been particularly cruel to him as he'd been lately, he'd always treated the Slytherins noticeably better than the Gryffindors. So far, from the sound of things, this was going to be a lot more practical than Professor Snape's classes had ever been.

"Until I work out my own lesson plans, I'm going to be following the syllabus that Professor Snape prepared during his tenure here." Professor Lara said. "Mr. Potter, I'll ask that you please not partner with Miss McGonagall, and as I understand you're quite independent, I'll ask that Magic not assist you in any way except that of telling you when you must proceed to the next step in your potion brewing, as I understand you're quite independent and like to learn things for yourself. If you have a question or aren't sure about something, then you may ask Magic for help, but I expect you to learn, for yourself as much as possible, what to do and how to do it when brewing potions. Any questions?"

"No, Professor, not at all." Harry said, and moved his items a little away from Daphne so he wasn't close enough to be working with her at the same cauldron.

"Now, as you're all preparing your ingredients for this potion, which is on page forty-two of your books, we're going to be discussing why the ingredients are prepared the way they are, and what the difference might be if the ingredients were prepared another way. Now, can anyone tell me why, in this potion, the daisy roots are to be cut evenly and not shredded, or cut unevenly?" Professor Lara asked.

'Yes, Miss Granger?' Harry thought to himself and to Magic, predicting Professor Lara would be calling on her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Lara said as Harry, and the others in the class, began getting out their ingredients and the tools to prepare them properly. Harry grinned a little.

'You predicted correctly.' Magic stated within his mind.

"If the roots are cut unevenly, the reaction in the potion will be more diluted, and if the roots are shredded, the reaction would be more pure, and all potions require a balance between their ingredients so each of them will interact properly with the other. For instance, if the roots were cut unevenly, the potion might not work as well as it's supposed to, or could become a poison depending on how well the other ingredients were prepared. And if all the ingredients were prepared to be as potent within the potion as possible like shredding the roots or grinding up the caterpillars, you could have a different potion all together." Hermione responded smartly.

"Very good. Fifteen points to Gryffindor for that concise and accurate explanation." Professor Lara responded. "Let's touch, then, on reactions to specific ingredients in this potion. Can anyone tell me what the daisy roots are for, and how they react with the other ingredients within the potion?"

By the end of class, not only did Neville Longbottom, who usually had one potions accident or another in class, have a potion that was passable as he wasn't working under terror, but Harry and the other Gryffindors had learned more in that single class than they ever had before. Harry had managed to make an almost perfect potion with Magic telling him, mentally, when to move on to the next step in the brewing process. While it took him a bit longer to prepare it than others, mainly because of requiring the ingredients be properly prepared, he still managed to do very well. The Gryffindors were talking among themselves about how great the class was as they left the dungeon, all of them including Harry, quite happy about the new professor.

"That was great!" Ron said. "Better than Professor Snape, wasn't it?"

"You got that right." Harry replied. "I actually learned things I hadn't learned before."

Harry felt a flash of time manipulating magic, and Hermione's presence was gone.

"What'd you think, Hermione?" Ron asked, then said in confusion, "She was just with us, where'd she go?"

Harry heard her hurrying up the stairs toward them, then Daphne said, "You remember what we talked about before, with Hermione's..."

"Oh. Yeah." Ron interrupted.

"Sorry, guys." Hermione said.

"Ron wanted to know what you thought of potions." Harry said.

"It was great." Hermione responded. "It was more than, sit down, begin, and just do what the books say. She actually explained things to us."

"She even took points from Malfoy, and assigned him to detention after his insult to her." Daphne said calmly. "Malfoy should have known better than to try something like that."

"You did great on your potion today, Harry." Hermione said. "But if Magic could have helped you more, I bet you'd have done it perfectly."

"I'm glad Professor Lara's letting me do things with minimal help, anyway." Harry said. "Besides, most of the year last year, I didn't have Magic with me."

Harry felt Magic's arms wrap around him from behind, then she said sedately, "That will never happen again."

"I do hope not." Harry said, grinning widely and feeling like his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

After lunch, they went to the Defense Against the Dark Art's classroom, where Professor Lupin wasn't yet present. Everyone sat down, Magic on Harry's left, and with the exception of her, got out their books and parchment to take notes. Harry had his braille writer on his desk in front of him, hands on the keys, and his book in his lap. He had a bit of a head start on knowing what would be taught in the class, due to Professor Lupin speaking with him about his Boggart encounter, though guessed they'd be first taking notes. About a minute or two later, Professor Lupin walked into the classroom, and Harry heard him put something down on his desk.

"Good afternoon." He greeted calmly. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Today's lesson will be practical, so you'll need only your wands."

Harry heard everyone around he and Magic murmuring to themselves as he packed his items back in his bag, and as he had no wand, simply sat, empty handed, and briefly remembered how Magic hadn't wanted to test wands, and how he'd honored her wish. He felt warmth at that, and also found himself realizing just how limiting a wand was, with specific wand movements and incantations for particular spells to work correctly. He needed to only think what he wanted, and could then perform what he wished. Though, he did admit that, when he discovered a piece of magic coming from a wand to duplicate, it was generally more efficient than what he initially came up with, which he wasn't surprised about, as everyone elses magic was far less powerful than his own.

Harry heard someone gasp as he heard a thumping and rattling sound from the item on the desk. From within it, he could feel the shifting magic of the Boggart inside whatever was keeping it caged.

"Nothing to worry about." Professor Lupin said calmly. "There's only a Boggart in the case."

Harry heard silence fall, but it felt like a tense sort of silence. Given that a Boggart changed into your worst fear, he could understand their fear of the thing. Harry wasn't afraid, though, since he knew how to deal with them now, whether he used the conventional way, or his more unconventional means of dismantling its magic. Since its intelligence didn't really exist, Harry felt no guilt about shifting the form of a Boggart to become something different, since it preyed on fears. And, it was a shape shifter, after all.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces." Professor Lupin continued. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in about a week ago, and I asked the headmaster if I could take it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Harry rose his hand.

"Harry?" Professor Lupin called. He was surprised, as he'd thought Hermione also rose her hand, and perhaps she would be called on.

"It's a shape shifter that becomes what we fear most." Harry responded.

"Very good explanation, Harry." Professor Lupin replied. ""So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person outside of the case it's in. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Neville let out a little whimper of terrified fear. Professor Lupin continued, seemingly choosing to ignore that.

"This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Magic?"

Harry was surprised. With the exception of Professor Lockhart's little quiz the previous year, and Madam Hooch with the flying class, no one had called Magic to participate in classes before. For a strange reason, Harry felt rather happy about that, and hoped Magic could participate more, even though she'd very likely outstrip him in both understanding and test scores. He felt a sense of Magic's thoughts again, and realized that she would do that if he wanted it of her, but she would always do what he wanted, and would calculate the best solution for anything he desired, including remaining with him throughout his schooling without receiving an education herself. Harry found himself preferring that she always stay with him in any class, just as she always had, though he found he wanted her perspective on more things. He felt Magic, as always, would comply.

"The Boggart may attempt to transform itself into the fears of multiple people, as it may see us all." Magic stated.

"Precisely." Professor Lupin responded. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake, tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class repeated. Harry noted down the incantation for the exams, though he didn't say it with them, nor did Magic.

'Crude.' Magic stated in his mind.

'Yep.' Harry replied. 'And as you said so long ago, a limiting focus are those wands and spells.'

Professor Lupin was continuing to talk, and Harry listened, putting his conversation with Magic on hold for the moment.

"Very good. That was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this, Neville, is where I'd like you to help me with the lesson. Will you come up to the front, please?"

Harry heard Neville letting out little squeaks of terror, but also heard him walking forward. The case on the desk rattled and shook again.

"Right, Neville." Professor Lupin said. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Harry heard silence, then Professor Lupin said in a cheerful voice, "Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."

After a moment, Harry heard Neville whisper quietly, "Professor Snape."

Almost everyone laughed, though Harry and Magic didn't. Of course, Magic never laughed, Harry thought.

"Professor Snape. Hmm. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Er, yes... But I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Neville said, sounding nervous.

"No, no, you misunderstand me." Professor Lupin said. "Could you tell us what clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

"Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress ... green, normally ... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf." Neville said.

"And a handbag?" Professor Lupin asked.

"A big red one." Neville replied.

"Right then. Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your minds eye?"

"Yes." Neville responded, his voice uncertain.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape." Professor Lupin said. "And you will raise your wand, thus, and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

Everyone in the class laughed hard. Harry chuckled a little, though didn't find it quite as funny as everyone else did.

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn. I would like all of you to form a line and take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical. ..." Professor Lupin said.

Everyone stood up, and Magic asked, "Professor Lupin. I fear nothing. How will the Boggart effect me?"

"Everyone has a fear, even if you may not realize what it is." Professor Lupin responded. "Why don't you go after Neville, then, Magic, and while I'm aware that you can easily deal with the Boggart, allow it to see you and shift on its own, and think, now, with the rest of the class what your greatest fear might be."

Magic stepped behind Neville in the line, and Harry was behind Daphne, who Magic was in front of. The next few minutes was spent in silence. Harry, who already knew what his own worst fear was, found himself thinking of what Magic's fear might be, sensing her thoughts as she attempted to calculate what she was afraid of. Would it be her apart from him, he wondered, or would it be her seeing him dead and living a life alone without him? Magic didn't feel fear, he knew, except the time when she'd separated part of his magic as her solution to her performing magic even if his own was bound. That was the closest he'd ever known her to feel fear, but the Boggart couldn't actually do something like that, could it? Harry found himself curious, and felt Magic's thoughts as she remembered memory after memory, read his thoughts and associated her possible fear with what she'd ever reacted to, and narrowed to a single thought. Her possible greatest fear was, to his great surprise, becoming an individual being apart from him, who had her own wishes and desires and wants, and who could possibly abandon him for her own life.

'I always wish to do as you wish. Keep me.' Magic stated.

'Always.' Harry responded. 'I wouldn't ever want you to leave me. Are you ready?'

'Yes.' Magic responded. 'But the prospect now can't be my fear, because I know you'll keep me, so I won't be an individual apart from you now. I must recalculate my fear.' He felt Magic's thoughts as she attempted to conclude something else, but it was an unknown factor now.

"Everyone ready?" Professor Lupin asked.

Harry heard movement from behind and in front of him.

"All right. Neville, we're going to back away, let you have a clear field. All right? And when Neville's done, the next person in the line comes forward. Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot."

Everyone moved back against the walls. Harry found himself with Daphne on his left and someone he didn't recognize on his right. He felt the magic of the Boggart, eager to feel how Neville dealt with it.

"On the count of three, Neville." Professor Lupin said. "One, two, three, now!"

Harry heard a click, then a thud. He felt the Boggart seeking out Neville's fear, its magic seeming to flash into his mind for an instant before it shifted, taking a form. He heard the steps of Professor Snape, calculating as the Boggart approached Neville. He could feel the Boggart's pleasure, how it gained from Neville's fear, how its energy grew, and realized that it wasn't intelligence that drove it at all. It was nothing but pure instinct, a need that was all that it knew. Neville was gasping a little in fear, and Harry silently chanted in his mind, 'You can do it Neville, come on.'

"It... R-R-Riddikulus!" Neville shouted.

Harry felt the magic from Neville's wand as it hit the Boggart. Its shifting into another form was far more crude than what he'd done. Where his magic was more efficient and smooth at shifting the Boggart, as he reached inside it, Neville's magic was like a blunt slam into the surface of the Boggart's magic, yanking it into another form. The Boggart felt no pain, even though Harry heard a loud crack, jumping a bit, having not expected that. He heard the class laughing.

"Magic, forward!" Professor Lupin called.

Magic stepped swiftly forward as Neville moved back. Harry felt the Boggart shift forms again, very quickly and not smooth at all, as if it was the Professor Snape form one moment, and another the next. He didn't expect what it became.

Magic gazed at the Boggart, which had shifted forms. She stared down at Harry, who was laying on the ground, mouth open, though he breathed. The feel of Harry's magic within the Boggart was nothing but a simulation, and as Magic knelt down, she realized what the Boggart was attempting to represent, Harry Potter with no soul, and thus, keeping her alive, but with no wishes for her to complete. Magic felt no fear, as she knew the Boggart wasn't real, and as she thought about what it might feel like for Harry to actually have no soul, she realized that her first priority would be to protect Harry's soul at all costs. It was what Harry also wished, and in doing so, she still did as Harry wished. After Magic touched the Boggart and felt the pulse on the neck of Harry's body that the Boggart's form was, confirming that it was attempting to represent a soulless Harry, she stood.

"The physical form is accurate, a potential soulless Harry." Magic stated. "The feel of magic remains the Boggart."

"Do you want to deal with it, or let Daphne take her turn?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I shall change it." Magic stated.

Harry felt Magic reach out with their flame of magic and manipulate the Boggart's form. It didn't crack. Instead, Harry heard himself leap up and away from Magic, who determined this would provide Daphne with the most room to deal with the Boggart.

"Daphne, forward." Professor Lupin said.

Harry heard Daphne move swiftly forward, and from the sound of her footsteps, she was determined. Magic was moving back, and Harry felt her take her place at his side as she stared on. With the sound of a crack and the very fast shifting, the Boggart took yet another form.

"First, I will destroy Harry." Daphne's voice came from the Boggart, sounding ice cold and almost wild, as if the Boggart had become nothing but a cold killer twin of Daphne.

Curious, Harry opened his link of knowledge with Magic, and saw through her statistical data that that's what it was, a Daphne who's face was a wild snarl of pure rage, eyes flashing with a dark, cold fury. Daphne was looking pale and stumbling as the Boggart was moving forward, reaching out her hands, which contained long, lethal looking nails.

"And when I'm done with him, you will be next." The Boggart Daphne said in a cold growl, hands almost at Daphne's face.

Harry saw, through Magic, Daphne raising her wand, her face set in determination.

"Riddikulus!" She roared.

With a crack, the Boggart once again shifted form. The wild Daphne's legs were caught in material that wrapped around and around them, and her wrists were yanked up by pieces of material wrapped tightly around them. Something invisible was dragging her back across the floor, but Harry knew, from the feel of the Boggart's magic, that it was it's magic which she'd shifted. The Boggart Daphne had no expression on her face now, as if it was nothing more than a puppet with strings, though since Daphne probably didn't know exactly what such a thing looked like, she likely chose the next best thing. Harry noticed Daphne's look of relief through Magic's knowledge which he was still accessing.

"Parvati! Forward!" Professor Lupin called.

The girl on Harry's right moved forward as Daphne headed back toward he and Magic. When she got close, Harry hugged her and said, "You could never destroy me."

"Thanks, Harry." Daphne said quietly, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

Harry let her go, but felt that he'd hug her again just to get her to kiss him on the cheek, and found himself wondering what that might feel like with Tracey, his mind imagining her arms around him and her kissing his cheek rather than Daphne. He felt Magic lean close as he heard the Boggart crack and felt its magic shifting it, and as Harry cut off his link of knowledge with her, she whispered into his ear sending shivers down his back.

"The Boggart can be any woman you desire, doing anything you desire, because you or I can shift it to be so."

Harry blushed deep red, and frantically, made his magic make him look like he wasn't blushing, as he didn't want the class to know what he was so embarrassed about. He moved a little away from Magic as he felt the illusion magic settle over him until he calmed, listening to each person facing their fears, even Hermione, who's fear was that of Professor McGonagall telling her that she'd failed all of her classes, and would never again be allowed to do anything. She almost ran from the classroom before Professor Lupin reminded her that she was only facing a Boggart, and urged her to make it look humorous. Hermione's first attempt was less than successful, as an unfamiliar man then began to tell her that she could never do anything right, that she was always a failure and always had been, making Harry wonder if Hermione's real fear was of failing. Her second attempt, however, was far more determined, as if Hermione knew that the Boggart couldn't possibly be telling her the truth. Professor Lupin called Neville up to finish off the Boggart, and Harry felt it burst into nothing when Neville laughed at it along with the rest of the class. As it did, Harry wondered if he could change a Boggart to such a degree that it gained its strength from something else other than fear. Its form could change because of its magical properties, and he found himself wondering if its magic could also change. He didn't imagine he'd get the question answered, though, and Professor Lupin sent the chatting class from the room with an assignment on reading the chapter about Boggarts and summarizing it for Monday. Everyone sounded quite excited about the class, despite having faced their worst fears. They all weren't Gryffindors for nothing, Harry mused with a grin.

"Magic, I didn't expect your fear to be Harry without a soul. Why was that?" Daphne asked curiously as they headed toward Gryffindor tower to put their bags away before dinner.

"Harry's death may be mine, as I'm his magic." Magic responded. "My death would be difficult for Harry, and potentially take his magic from him permanently, but could also kill him. Without a soul, I still live with nothing to do, no wishes of Harry's to complete, and I do as Harry wishes. The Boggart attempted to frighten me and failed, as I know what it represents, and would prevent anything from removing Harry's soul, as that's what Harry wishes."

"Why you, Daphne?" Harry asked. "Like you were feral, wild. Why would the Boggart ever become something like that?"

"I've always had a fascination for darkness." Daphne said. "Dark magic, the Dark Arts, things like that. But I vowed never, ever, to do anything like that, ever. But if I fell into darkness, I'd be afraid of becoming nothing but a murderer who gets delight out of killing."

"Well, I don't think you'll ever become anything like that." Harry said. "You're one of the nicest people I know. And even if you've got a fascination for darkness, so what? As long as you don't actually do anything with it, you'll be fine, right? And given how calm you are and everything, that was actually the last thing I expected from you."

"Good." Daphne said. "And thanks for that, Harry, I'm glad to have you as a friend to confirm these things for me. I don't want that generally known that I like thinking about dark things. Don't tell anyone, okay? And if you ever see me going too far with anything like that, tell me, stop me. Okay?"

"Sure." Harry said. "No problem. Friends help friends, after all."

"Thanks." Daphne said in a relieved tone. "You know, I feel better now that I told someone about that."

"I've felt better when I've spoken with Magic about things on my mind, rather than just thought what I wanted from her, though she knows already." Harry said. "Sometimes, it can help to talk to someone who just listens."

"I'll remember you said that." Daphne said, and Harry felt glad to have helped her, found himself wondering just what their Hogsmeade weekend would be like, and how soon it was going to be. That soon left his mind, though, as he entered the Great Hall for dinner and enjoyed yet another excellent meal. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 The Continuing Classes, Hogsmeade Shopping, and the First Quidditch Match

Because Harry had been asked by Professor McGonagall to choose another elective in place of Divination, Harry chose Muggle Studies, deciding to see how Wizards viewed the Muggle world. His fascination soon turned to sadness, though, as he learned that Wizards generally thought of themselves superior to Muggles, despite the advances that Muggles had made in the last century. After all, a wizard could repair something with the flick of a wand, but a Muggle would take far longer. Harry admitted to himself that witches and wizards were superior in that way, but in general, they certainly didn't innovate much. They still insisted on using quills when pens would work well, and probably would be more comfortable to write with, too. As Harry thought about that, he found himself delighted to be blind and brailing on a Brailler, rather than attempting to scratch letters on Parchment with a Quill dipped in ink.

Six o'clock on Sunday came, and Rose met him in the room as usual. While she was still sad, she'd agreed to continue working with Harry, which he was glad about. She wanted to restrict his lessons to himself and his magic, though, rather than doing anything more outside the school. Since she'd told him that before, Harry didn't mind that, and on top of his classes at school, he had lessons with Rose, which were also serving to refine his own sensing of magic, as he was forced to practice it more than before. Magic, usually, would feel complex pieces of magic, and while Harry hadn't applied using his mind in all areas of magic, he realized what a mistake that had been when Rose told him to use his own skills at feeling magic to figure something out. It was difficult with very complex pieces of magic, but the more Harry was exposed to, the more he learned, and better he became at picking apart what types of magic were what.

As Harry continued going through the weeks, he realized that not only was his skill at magic increasing, but the power of his flame of magic was growing quicker than before as well, becoming hotter, stronger, and more soothing within his chest, and was slowly beginning to move throughout the rest of his body, and remain there consistently rather than be there only briefly. He found himself eating a lot more, and from what he heard from Magic, she was also doing the same. He didn't know if this was due to his physical maturity, the effects of Athis combining with his magic, or both. Whatever the case, he found himself growing noticeably taller according to what Magic told him, and sometimes, he'd feel the feeling of the combine phoenix magic with his own flame of magic as it would flash through limbs, joints, or within him. Since he still had perfect control over his magic, and the only thing that seemed to be changing was his magic growing gentler and more soothing, he didn't speak to any of the professors about it. He did talk to Rose, though, who was fascinated by what was happening to him, and had felt his magic with her own when he'd given her permission.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the favorite class of many, including Harry. The Slytherins were the only ones who seemed to have anything bad to say about Professor Lupin, though Harry knew that ones state of dress had nothing at all to do with how well they taught a lesson. Professor Lupin's style of teaching was instructive, and quite practical. Magic helped Harry when he needed it, and as the weeks passed, Harry noticed that she was growing slightly taller than she had been before, in terms of their differences in height.

Potions classes continued to be a source of instruction, Professor Lara teaching them far more than Professor Snape had. The Slytherins only complained about how they were treated like Gryffindors now, but in terms of how she taught and what her state of dress was, they said nothing. Harry assumed from this, that she looked nicer than Professor Lupin did, and more like the other professors.

In Care of Magical Creatures, they were continuing to learn about Hippogriffs, Hagrid teaching them what was best to feed them, how best to take care of them, etc. Malfoy didn't try and insult them again, and Harry guessed that his brush with what could have easily harmed him, had given him a fear of the Hippogriffs. Malfoy was far from afraid of Harry, though, despite his magical power, and had begun to try and get to him by bullying his friends. While Harry could have easily defended them, he let them defend themselves unless they asked for his help, which they didn't most of the time. As a result of Malfoy's bullying, Slytherin's points had dropped quite a bit, as Ron, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracey all reported them for what they were doing. Harry suspected their reports was Malfoy's reason for whining and complaining about how he wished he'd not ever returned to Hogwarts, and his talk about how his father was threatening the professors that if they didn't stop giving Malfoy detention, he'd be transferred to another school. There seemed to be an obvious lack of communication between Malfoy, his father, and the other professors, or perhaps Malfoy's father simply liked him so much that he chose not to listen to any side of the story but his son's. Harry could have cared less, and Ron was hoping Malfoy would keep attacking them so he'd be expelled. Daphne was her usual calm self about the entire thing, and Hermione was rather angry that Malfoy's father wasn't looking at both sides of the story. Tracey was cool in front of the Slytherins, but when she talked with the rest of them, she simply wanted the bullying to stop, as she didn't much like being hurt. None of them did, but Ron said he was willing to brave the pain if it got rid of Malfoy.

Quidditch training was continuing to go well for Harry, who was able to play quite well despite being blind. After trying out on the field, Magic always accompanied him, and while he practiced, she sat in the empty stadium in what she stated was the best position to view him. Harry felt her watching him intently, and while she occasionally glanced at the others, she mainly kept her gaze focused on him.

Perhaps due to his being blind, Harry found himself able to play better than the rest, even through the darker, colder weather that was settling over Hogwarts and its grounds. Wood was glad that, even in such conditions, Harry's flying was superb. Harry also seemed less effected by the cold than the rest of the team, and while he was aware of the temperature of the weather, he could also feel his own magic warming him from within. It was a rather pleasant feeling that Harry enjoyed, which was only one of the reasons he looked forward to training on the field. The thrill of flying, catching the Snitch, swerving through the other players and flying so close to the ground he thought he might crash, was intoxicating. Since he loved it, Magic never stopped him, and even calmly stated a few ways in which he might improve his flying on the field.

At the end of one of his training sessions, Harry went inside to find that the first Hogsmeade weekend would be taking place on Halloween. He found himself looking forward to his time with Daphne more than the shopping, though. Just spending time with her as they ate, did school work, or just talked, was quite nice, so he thought he'd enjoy anything they'd be doing together, even if she was just looking at things. Tracey, having caught a dreamy look on Harry's face when they spoke once, had slyly sang that he liked Daphne. Unperturbed, Harry told her calmly that he liked her, too, and Magic had placidly noted Tracey was embarrassed. She didn't talk to him about that afterward, but Harry didn't mind, and the awkwardness Tracey seemed to display around him left within a few days.

When Harry approached Transfiguration class on the sixteenth of October, he heard the sound of someone crying in the line of students outside the transfiguration class. From what Hermione discovered, Binky, Lavender Brown's rabbit, had been killed by a fox. Hermione apologized to her, and Lavender went on to make a claim that the Divination professor had been correct about a prediction that the thing she dreaded most would happen on the sixteenth of October, as that's what day it was. Though Harry was sorry for Lavender and could identify with her feeling of loss, he didn't agree with the melodrama about the Divination professor being correct about her predictions. Harry kept that to himself, though, unlike Hermione, who tried to get them to look at it logically. From his own experiences with grief, he knew that was the wrong thing to do.

As they entered class, Harry caught up to Hermione with Magic's help and took her arm, saying quietly, "Hermione, you sounded pretty insensitive."

"No, I'm not." Hermione replied. "I just don't understand why she's making such a big deal about it, is all."

"Because, Hermione, she cared a great deal for her pet." Harry said. "It's not hard to think that someone might dread something they cared a great deal for, dying, especially if they're attached to whatever it is. Wouldn't you be sad if Crookshanks was killed by a wolf or something?"

"I suppose I would." Hermione replied. "But I wouldn't talk about Professor Trelawney's prediction being right just because I received the news today."

"Maybe not." Harry said. "But I wouldn't announce that to everyone. It makes it sound like you don't care at all about what she's going through."

Harry didn't know if he'd given Hermione anything to think about or not, but when Professor McGonagall told the class to hand their Hogsmeade forms to her before the Hogsmeade weekend, Harry had Magic teleport the form from his trunk to his hand, giving it to her before he left, finding himself glad that he'd gotten a guardian other than the Dursley's before he'd received the form. He didn't think the Dursley's would have been too likely to sign it.

Harry woke Halloween morning to the sound of the others in his dormitory talking excitedly about Hogsmeade, and what they were planning to do there. As he got dressed for the day and pulled his curtains back from his for-poster bed, Ron said, "Hey, Harry! It's about time you got up!"

"Is that right, Ron? It's only seven in the morning, and it's Sunday." Harry said, smiling a bit. "Heard of sleeping in?"

"This is the first time that we'll be going to Hogsmeade, mate! You've got to be excited about that!" Ron said, and from his voice, he was grinning.

"I don't get too hyped up about it, Ron. Besides, I can't see, so you'll get more of a thrill than I would." Harry said.

"And what's it like for you?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's like walking through a bunch of streets with buildings, and not knowing their names or what they're all about until someone tells you." Harry said. "So, the only thing I'll get out of it is cool things to eat or drink."

"Oh, man, Harry, you're gunna love butterbeer." Ron said. "Stop by the Three Broomsticks while you're there and get some."

"Daphne and I already planned to do that." Harry said.

"Oh, going on a date are we?" Seamus asked happily. "Got a pretty young lass you like, Harry?"

"Daphne's my friend." Harry said.

"We thought you were all about Magic." Dean said. "The way we saw a bit of you two almost two months ago."

Harry blushed, but also thought of he and Magic living together, married. Since she wasn't a family member, and had grown up with him doing what he wanted, and still did as he wished, he was starting to find the prospect attractive, and finding Magic more attractive as well. It didn't feel quite so wrong to fantasize about that anymore, but he also thought about Tracey, with the way she laughed, would pat him on the shoulder or give him brief hugs, and how the hugs sent swooping sensations through his stomach. He thought also about Magic's hugs, and how they also felt nice in their own way. They were different from Tracey's hugs. Where hers gave him the odd swooping sensation, Magic's hugs felt like calm, comfort, something he could wrap himself up in forever and love. Where he didn't think he could talk to Tracey or Daphne or his other friends about certain things, he knew he could talk to Magic, both because she was always truthful with him, and because he knew she already knew all of his thoughts. He found Magic, Tracey and Daphne all attractive in their own way. Tracey always encouraged him to try and do new things, and Magic did as well in her own, calm way. Daphne was proud of him when he achieved something that made him happy, and while Tracey would be less restrained in her excitement with shouting and hugging, Daphne would quietly tell him she was glad he was happy, or hug him briefly and tell him she was proud of what he'd been able to do. Daphne was closer to Magic in her manner, and he liked that in a way that made him like the prospect of possibly marrying Daphne as he'd thought about marrying Magic. He wasn't sure what to think about the situation with the three of them, didn't quite know who he liked more. Magic, of course, he would always like the best, could always implicitly trust, but he couldn't do that with the other two. There was definitely more between he and Daphne than there was between he and Tracey, too, and he supposed that made him more attracted to Daphne than Tracey. After all, Tracey had started out being unkind, but even so, he still found her attractive.

"So you do love Magic, then." Dean said. "I knew it!"

"Yes, of course I love Magic. Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked. "She cares for me and is always there for me. Except last year, but that wasn't her fault."

"Well, she'll be with you all year this year." Ron said.

"Yep, and I'm going to celebrate that with her." Harry replied.

"How?" Ron asked. "I mean, she doesn't really feel anything."

"Just be with her, talk with her." Harry said. "And remember last year, and how glad I am that she's warm and alive and with me."

"That almost sounds romantic." Seamus said.

"Tell me you're not turning into a girl, mate." Ron said with mock horror in his voice.

"Oh, Ron!" Harry shrieked in a high voice. "Did you study for your transfiguration? Did you Ronny boy?"

Everyone in the dormitory laughed.

"I bet that's who you like, Ron. Hermione." Harry said.

"Well... Maybe just a bit, I mean... Well she does help me and stuff..." Ron was muttering.

"You do like her!" Dean shouted. "I knew it!"

"Well, I'm out of here, gentlemen, so see you all later!" Harry called as he headed for the door and hurried down to the common room.

Harry entered and could hear Daphne talking, and from the sound of her voice and where he could feel Magic, she was talking to her. Harry listened as he quietly made his way over to her.

"There's nothing at all you'll want there? Why not?" Daphne asked.

"I want what Harry wishes, and, more." Magic stated.

"You've said that, but what exactly is the more we're talking about?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know." Magic said. "Anticipating Harry's wishes is the path my thoughts most often take."

"Maybe you want to take care of him, do things for him." Daphne responded.

"I anticipate what Harry wishes based on previous actions and his thought processes, and do more than he wishes." Magic stated, standing.

"And you've done a bit too well at that." Harry said. "You've made me blush a lot with some of those things you say to me."

"You enjoy thinking about them, and haven't been seen blushing." Magic stated as she hugged him firmly. Harry leaned against her and sighed in pure contentment as he put his arms around her in return.

"So, Harry, you ready for the day?" Daphne asked.

"I am." Harry replied. "Ready to take me to some of these stores?"

"I look forward to it." Daphne said as Harry pulled back from Magic.

"And will you be with me, Magic?" Harry asked.

"You wish this, so I shall be with you." Magic stated.

"Good." Harry responded. "And just so you know, when you're anticipating my wishes, doing more as you say, you're thinking about what I'll want and carrying it out. I think that's what people who love each other do. I just wish I could do something that you'd want."

"I want what you want, and do as you wish." Magic said.

"And nothing more?" Harry asked.

"You know." Magic responded. Harry did know the answer to that question. Her world, all that she'd ever focused on, was him. He felt a warmth different from his magic fill him at the realization, and grinned a bit.

"Daphne, want to lead me to the Great Hall today?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Daphne replied.

She brought him to the Great Hall, and helped him get his breakfast. After he ate, Harry went to the entrance hall with everyone else, where Filch, the caretaker, was making sure any who shouldn't be going were remaining behind. Harry, Daphne and Magic were all cleared to leave, and Harry felt the feel of his magic warming him from within as they walked through the cold weather.

"Aren't you cold without a cloak on?" Daphne asked as she looked at him.

"No, I'm pretty warm, actually." Harry responded. "My magic's keeping me warm. It's like being wrapped up in the feeling of a phoenix combine with the feeling of my own flame of magic. It feels pretty nice. You should try it some time."

"Wish I could." Daphne said. "But I can't even feel my magic like you can. I don't think there's too many people that can do that."

"Probably not." Harry said. "Magic, you're pretty quiet. Going to say something?"

"Something." Magic stated. Daphne laughed, but Harry only grinned.

There was a certain thrill in leaving Hogwarts, Harry thought as he and Daphne walked through the gates, and on the unfamiliar path to Hogsmeade. He could hear the students ahead of them chatting excitedly, and those behind him also talking about what they were going to do. A few minutes later, he heard the chatting of people in the village, and the students seemed to all separate around them and go their different ways. He, Magic and Daphne stayed together in their little trio, though, and Daphne said, "So. Want to go to Honeydukes first?"

"Sure." Harry replied.

The two of them entered the shop, where Harry learned they were handing out free samples of some kind of Fudge. Harry found it delicious, and Daphne seemed to like it as well. Magic, as usual, simply analyzed its content, though she didn't speak aloud. Having brought money in preparation to purchase all sorts of things, Harry bought a variety of different sweets from Honeydukes for himself, Daphne, and Magic.

"I hope you like all those, Magic." Daphne said as they left, Magic carrying a couple bags of things that Harry had purchased for her.

"Harry's magic will grow stronger." Magic stated. "He likes that."

"Hey, this looks cool." Daphne said. "There's a book shop here."

Harry let her lead him inside, though compared to Honeydukes, he found it rather boring. Daphne looked at some of the books, and while she did so, Magic picked some up as well and flipped quickly through them. Harry felt her glancing at each page for a fraction of a second and storing all the data within the books, grinning and amused at how quickly she was able to remember things. To him, it sounded like someone turning the pages of a book just to see how well each one turned. Magic soon stopped that, though, and joined him, putting her hands on his shoulders from behind. He relaxed from the physical contact.

Harry didn't enjoy most of the places they went. The places he liked the most were the sweets shop, and the Three Broomsticks, where they went for lunch to drink butterbeer, which was one of the best drinks he'd had. While it seemed to warm him up from the inside, it was nothing compared to the feel of his magic performing the same task, and keeping him from feeling the least bit cold. Daphne had commented to him that his hands felt warm even in the cold weather, so he guessed that it wasn't just a feeling that he received, but he was actually kept warm by his magic. The thought made him feel like his magic really did care for and love him, and when he thought that, Magic, who was sitting next to Harry at the time, put her arm around him and kept it there until he and Daphne were ready to leave.

The Hogsmeade trip was about like Harry thought. Being with Daphne was more enjoyable than the shopping, as she would explain anything he liked, though shopping in general wasn't something he'd ever really enjoyed much. Harry was glad to return to Hogwarts, though missed the feeling of his magic warming him up from the inside. As they walked through the entrance hall, Daphne asked, "Harry, do you think you'll ever get married to anyone?"

"Maybe." Harry responded.

"I'm just curious." She responded. "You know, if that ever happens, you're probably going to have problems."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, no one will ever compare to Magic. You were thinking about something in the Three Broomsticks, and when she put her arm around you, you looked like you were very content, like she'd done exactly what you wanted at the time." Daphne said.

"She did." Harry replied. "Magic's my magic, and that's her way. She'll always be that way. What's wrong with that? Why would that cause problems?"

"I don't know if too many people will understand that." Daphne said. "When Magic put her arm around you, the way you leaned into the touch, the expression on your face, it looked like you were experiencing the best thing in the world and nothing was better than that. It looked like you were with your soul mate or something. Even I don't completely understand it."

"I really like Magic's physical touch, her hugs and even if we're just sitting close. And the way she does everything for me, it's... Nothing's better than that, but people like you are... It's up there with it in its own way." Harry said.

"You talk about her like you love her." Daphne observed. "I know, you do. But, the love I'm talking about is deeper than family, deeper than even marriage, deeper than anything I've seen. The way you do things for Harry, Magic, it's as if you want to do nothing else, that he's your entire world. And... You love what she does for you a lot, don't you, Harry?"

"Yeah, I do." Harry responded. "Not only is it really nice, but for most of my life, Magic gave me the only sign of love that I'd ever really received. Well, except maybe Sharen, but Magic was with me more than she was."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"When I was growing up at the Dursley's, I was given my own room, learned things, I went to school and wasn't starved. But, I wasn't ever really given anything fun to play with, or just went out with them to enjoy a meal, or time with them. The Dursley's never held me when I was sad or told me everything was all right after a nightmare. They just told me to, in their words, 'Go to the girl!' And that was it." Harry said.

"That's so sad." Daphne responded, grabbing his hand in hers and holding it firmly.

"I wanted it from them before, but... Let's just say that, I learned that Magic would be my only real source of comfort there." Harry said.

"Didn't you ever want more than Magic?" Daphne asked. "Even when you learned that she was..." Daphne trailed off uncertainly.

"Not really." Harry said. "Sharen helped me and comforted me sometimes too. That was nice in its own way, but Magic knows exactly what will comfort me the most. She could always comfort me and keep me relaxed or calm, or things like that. Whenever Sharen or anyone else tried that, they wouldn't ever know what I wanted. You were the first person to know that kind of thing, last year when you just quietly hugged me and stayed with me."

"Oh." Daphne responded. "Well I'm glad I helped. And, you did with me, too." Daphne seemed almost sad, Harry thought.

"Are you okay, Daphne?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Daphne responded, her voice a bit brighter. "Yeah, Harry, I'm okay."

"I probably shouldn't have brought up such a grim subject." Harry said.

"No, no, I brought it up." Daphne replied. "Don't worry about me, Harry. I'm just fine."

When Harry entered the Great Hall later on that evening for the Halloween feast, he realized that this would be the first one where he'd actually be able to eat. The year before, he was at the Deathday Party for Nearly Headless Nick, and in his first year, Quirrell had interrupted the feast with announcements of the troll. Harry heard the flapping as he had in his first year, and as Magic was leading him and sensed his wish to know what it was, she stated, "Live bats are flying around. There are candle-filled pumpkins, and orange streamers as decorations."

"How boring." Harry remarked. "I bet the food will be good, though."

Harry, who had stopped eating sweets around lunch time, found himself eating third and fourth helpings of the feast's food, which was, as usual, delicious. He could feel the feeling of his magic, which was beginning to feel more like his flame combine with phoenix magic, growing stronger, deeper, as both he and Magic ate. He found it comforting, making his flame of magic warmer, calmer than before. When he was pleasantly full, Magic was still eating next to him. He turned toward her and asked, "Not done yet?"

"You wish to feel a deeper magic." She responded, then went back to eating.

"Magic, what are you, pregnant or something?" Ron asked after a few minutes. "You've eaten more than I have! What's that, your sixth helping of food or something?"

"Yes." Magic stated. "But I shall not be continuing, as it's unlikely they will keep the food on the table. Also, given that you were eating sweets from Hogsmeade shops, I'm unsurprised I'm able to consume more than you at the current time."

Some type of entertainment from the Hogwarts ghosts was provided to finish off the evening, but Harry found that less enjoyable than he'd found the delicious food. All in all, he felt quite comfortable and pleasant as he stood with the rest when it was all over, and with Magic gripping his hand to lead him, began walking from the Great Hall.

"One year, twenty minutes, and four point four three seconds ago, I was petrified, and you were grieving." Magic stated.

"Still exacting in that timing, are you, Magic?" Harry asked, feeling a bit of euphoria at the realization that his flame of magic was warmer, deeper, and calmer than ever, and not at all frozen.

"Yes." Magic stated.

Harry simply grinned, saying nothing as he walked up to the Gryffindor tower with Magic leading him, not using his cane. After he entered, he sat next to her on one of the couches and leaned against her, still gripping her hand. Before he realized it, the sound of voices, the warm fire, and Magic's presence next to him sent him drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Magic woke him early the next morning without him even telling her he wanted it, giving him enough time to get ready for classes, something Harry was very happy about. For once, he noted, his Halloween had been peaceful, and for the first time at Hogwarts, nothing bad had happened that day.

The days continued to pass, and the weather grew worse. Despite the rain that came down, and the colder winds, Wood was adamant that they continue to train on the Quidditch Pitch for the upcoming match. Harry, flying through the rain and the wind, was starting to have second thoughts about whether his playing Quidditch was such a good idea. While the sound of the weather was dampened while he was on the broom, its effects weren't, and he felt he was only kept warm due to his magic. Though that felt nice as it always had, he was nervous about flying in weather that was like this, with eight others in the air, as the other team, and Madam Hooch, the ref, would be flying as well. After one training session, Harry, who wasn't shivering along with his other teammates, pulled off his drenched uniform and asked, "Are they still going to hold the match, even if the weather's worse than this?"

"Yeah." Fred replied. "Weather doesn't stop Quidditch. They've played in some pretty nasty thunder storms before, and from the look of things, we'll probably be doing that."

"But, you've got this, mate." George added brightly, though despite that, Harry still felt concerned.

The weather continued to grow worse as the day of the match approached. Wind howled through the castle, and the sound of rain driving against the windows was quite loud. Because of the weather, Harry found himself enjoying his for-poster bed more than he usually did, snuggling deep into the blankets and mattress, and late one night when he was almost asleep, an idle thought of his sent Magic teleporting into the bed with him, her very warm body snuggled against his own. Harry didn't panic, though, only drifted off to sleep, and was awakened by Magic before anyone else woke up.

"What was that for?" Harry asked her after they made their way to the common room.

"You wanted me." Magic stated. "I came."

"I admit to thinking about it, wondering what it would have been like, especially with all this weather. But if someone saw you there, then my dorm mates would have even more to talk about in terms of something being between us than they already do." Harry said.

"No one would have seen me." Magic replied. "You didn't want them to, and therefore, I wouldn't be there if someone was going to see you."

"Oh." Harry responded. "Well, I'm glad you took that into account."

"You enjoyed sleeping with me." Magic stated.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "I really did. It reminded me of when you'd sleep with me as a child. That was always nice, really peaceful."

"Yes." Magic stated.

"So. Going to keep an eye on me tomorrow when I'm flying around?" Harry asked.

"I will be aware of you." Magic responded. "Due to the weather conditions, seeing you visually will be problematic."

"I know you don't have to see me." Harry said. "But I like it when you're watching out for me."

"Yes." Magic agreed. "I feel all that you do, and am fully aware of all that you wish."

Only one thing of interest happened that day. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class was being taught, temporarily, by Professor Dumbledore, who proved himself to be a very good teacher of his own. Harry knew that Professor Lupin was out, probably because of his being a werewolf. Aside from that, the day went by quite normally, and the next morning, Harry was startled awake by Peeves, Hogwart's Poltergeist, blowing in his ear.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked quietly, but firmly.

Peeves didn't answer, only blew in his face and zoomed, cackling, out of the room. Harry was a bit surprised that no one else woke up, but now that he was awake, he found himself even more surprised that he'd been able to sleep through the racket the weather was making. With a sigh, Harry gathered some clothes together and took a very warm shower, enjoying it for about twenty minutes before he dressed and went down to the common room.

"Hey, Magic." Harry said, walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the couch, hearing Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, purring in her lap.

"Hello." Magic stated sedately as Harry reached out, feeling Magic's hot hand as she petted the cat.

"You like petting Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"Crookshanks likes being petted." Magic stated. "You like hearing Crookshanks purr."

"I do." Harry said. "Was petting Crookshanks something I wanted, or is this the doing more than I wish thing, again?"

"You would have petted Crookshanks. The cat likes it. You would approve of me being nice, and enjoy petting Crookshanks with me if you woke in time to do so." Magic said. Harry found himself grinning at her attempt to reason out doing something that she wanted.

"How about, I wanted to pet Crookshanks. How does that sound?" Harry asked.

"My reasons are accurate." Magic stated. "I wish to do as you wish, and your approval draws us closer, which you wish. Therefore, by petting Crookshanks and gaining your approval and good feelings, I'm doing as you wish."

"Okay, Magic." Harry said, though was secretly glad she'd come up with a reason like that.

When it came to Magic, he admitted to himself that, perhaps, he was a bit selfish with her, wanting to keep her the calm, placid self that he'd known, who would do all that he wished her to do. She was complying with that. He also wanted her to do more than what he wanted, but also stay within doing things that he wanted her to do, and she was complying with that, too. As he petted Crookshanks with her, he grinned widely.

"This is nice." He said. "Thanks, Magic."

"Crookshanks chose to curl on my lap and enjoy my attention." Magic stated, but even as she did so, he felt his flame of magic wrap soothingly around him, almost seeming to wrap his entire body up in a hug that felt like pure love. A few tears rolled down his face at the strength of the feeling, and Magic said in a quiet voice, "You like this."

"I love this." Harry corrected, his voice cheerful.

His good feeling didn't last longer than about an hour. The weather wasn't getting any better, and as far as Harry knew, there were no signs of canceling the match. By the time it was breakfast, Harry felt almost sick to his stomach as he went to the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table, but making no move to get anything.

"Eating will keep your strength at a level to provide maximum efficiency." Magic stated after a minute passed. Beside him, she was putting breakfast on her own plate.

"I don't feel like eating." Harry said, then swallowed. "I feel sick to my stomach."

Magic said nothing more, and Harry took her free right hand in his, clutching it tight. She continued to eat, and a few minutes later, Harry heard the rest of the Quidditch team entering.

"Morning, Harry." Katie Bell said, sitting down on his other side. "Hi, Magic."

"Hello, Katie." Magic responded.

"Harry, you going to eat?" Katie asked.

"No." Harry replied. "I'm too sick to eat."

"Just have a bit of something. You're going to need it." Alicia said.

Harry wasn't the only one who wasn't eating. Wood, from what Harry could tell, wasn't eating anything, either.

"It's going to be tough." He said.

"They aren't canceling the match, then?" Harry asked. "I was right?"

"No, we'll be playing." Wood stated, and Harry jumped as he heard a particularly loud clap of thunder.

"Wonderful." Harry said, feeling his hands shaking a bit. "Better get my broom here. Magic..."

Harry trailed off, but knew Magic would know what he wanted. He was right. He felt the flame of his magic as it teleported his broom into his free right hand. He gripped it and sighed to himself. The team was so used to seeing such feats of magic from Harry that they said nothing at the display of powerful magic. Harry idly thought that most people in Hogwarts probably wouldn't say much to him, even though certain jealous people kept trying to find ways past the magic he used to keep himself protected.

The rain drove down in icy sheets, and the wind battered Harry as he made his way, led by George, down to the locker rooms to change into his Quidditch uniform. The only thing that would ensure he heard anything in this kind of weather was the broom's sound dampening system, for which Harry was glad. Magic, he knew, was repelling all the rain from hitting her, and had probably already found a good place to sit so she could see him.

Harry heard nothing from Wood except a rather shaky, "Let's do this. Let's win."

Harry heard the clapping of thunder, quite loud overhead as he walked onto the Quidditch field. The wind slammed into him and the rain pounded down. He didn't shiver, only felt the nice warming effect from his magic. He was barely able to hear the sound of the whistle as he kicked off from the ground, flying high and hearing the comfortingly familiar clicks and tones as his broom detected objects and people, and the Quidditch balls around him.

The sounds that helped him to navigate in the air was the only comforting thing he was aware of, along with the feel of his magic warming him from the inside out. The rain still hit him hard, as he didn't want to cheat and repel it from himself or his broom. As a result, his hands slipped and slid on the broom, and several times, he thought he was going to fall off. His decision was giving him some second thoughts, and he briefly wondered if repelling the rain from himself and the broom was the better way to go. Most of his attention was focused on the game, though, and he spent little time on that line of thought.

He flew around the field, passing Malfoy several times, at least, he thought he did. The tones for players didn't identify for him, who was on what side, as he was only the Seeker, and from what he gathered from the design of the broom, he didn't need to know such information if he was only seeking for the Snitch. As time passed, it grew harder to fly his broom and keep it going in a specific direction, the wind blowing harder and the rain falling thicker. The thunder even seemed to be getting louder, too, and Harry was hardly aware of hearing Madam Hooch whistling for time out through the rest of the dampened sounds he was aware of. He heard her, though, and his team calling him down. He landed and stumbled a bit, realizing he'd been quite tense, struggling to loosen himself up and relax.

"This way!" Wood called, and Harry found himself led under a large umbrella.

"What's the score?" George asked.

"We're thirty points up." Wood responded. "But unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"Wonderful." Harry said. "So it's up to me, then?"

"That's right." Wood said. "You up to it, Harry?"

"No." Harry stated honestly. "I can hardly stay on course with all this wind and rain, and each time I hear thunder clapping I feel like I'm going to get struck by lightning."

"Oh, you'll be fine." Wood said, trying to shrug it off, though Harry noticed his voice didn't sound very convincing. "You've got to get that Snitch, Harry, for the team, for me. This is the last time I'll be able to get the cup, and I won't have it taken from us just because we didn't win!"

"I'll tell you what, Captain Wood." Harry said calmly, but firmly. "I'll finish this game, but this honest stupidity of playing in weather like this is giving me serious reservations. I'm not sure I want to keep this up if this is what I've got to look forward to playing in."

"It's not always like this, Harry." Wood said. "Come on, you can do this! Let's go!"

Harry, along with the rest of the team, went back out onto the field and kicked off. He listened intently to hear the sound of the Snitch as he flew from one side of the field to the other, using the clicks and the various sounds to indicate where he was. Thunder kept clapping, the wind kept blowing hard, and the rain continued to come down in icy sheets, though Harry was more effected by the hard wind than how cold things were. To his great relief, he heard the sound indicating the Snitch behind him and whirled around, zooming toward it and hearing the tone of another player heading toward it from the other direction. Throwing himself flat on his broom, Harry urged it closer as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, thought he could smell the scent of ozone in the air. His heart pounded as he got a sense of foreboding, thrusting his hand out toward the Snitch. The last thing he remembered as his hand closed around it, was agony ripping throughout his body like he'd never known before from, what was unknown to him, to be a lightning strike that hit his broom and himself. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 The Recovery, the Changes, and Dealing With Dreams

Magic's limited visual information was not enough to see Harry flying very clearly, but she had the advantage of not being on the team, and therefore, was free to use magic. She manipulated the flame of magic to sharpen her eyesight, and was able to spot Harry clearly as he flew and searched for the Snitch. Not many people were able to clearly see the players as they flew, due to the weather conditions, but the score continued to go up as the dangerous game continued. Magic felt Harry's misgivings, felt his wish to possibly never play Quidditch again, was aware of his determination to win this particular game now that he was playing. She saw him when he took timeout with the rest of the team, kept her gaze focused on him exclusively as he flew back into the air, and saw him as he headed toward the Snitch.

Madam Hooch noticed, just as Magic did, when Harry's hand closed around the Snitch. Magic felt Harry's agony as it ripped through him, saw his broom and him being struck by lightning, which not only set the broom on fire, but sent massive amounts of electrical energy ripping through Harry's body. Magic took less time than it took for the sound of thunder to reach her ears to calculate an appropriate solution to the severity of Harry's current difficulty. She felt the energy ripping through his body, manipulated the flame of magic to convert it to raw magic, which she then channeled into both of them as she teleported into the air and grabbed Harry in her arms. She could feel a sensation throughout her body as if she was being burned, felt the flame of magic roaring hot and wild within them due to what she'd done, but it was far better than the alternative, his death. Magic had teleported Harry into the Hospital Wing before the clap of thunder from the lightning strike reached their ears.

Despite how hard she tried to keep holding Harry and remain standing, she couldn't. Magic fell to the ground and her body flailed, completely out of her control. She realized this was due to the massive amount of magical energy within both of them, which needed to discharge, as they possessed far too much energy. Magic was aware of only one solution to discharge the amount of energy they needed to release, channeling the magical energy into manifesting herself as many times as was needed. Fifteen Magic's appeared, fifteen new points of view, lined up against the walls and all staring with cool, placid gazes at she and Harry. Magic still felt the sensation of physical pain, but was now able to control her body as she rolled to her feet and stumbled slightly before she stabilized herself and moved toward where Madam Pomfrey was frantically waving her wand over Harry, who was laying very still in a bed.

"He is severely injured." Magic stated. "His internal organs, bone structure, and brain have been severely damaged."

"I'm well aware." Madam Pomfrey muttered in a distracted sort of way as she waved her wand over Harry, who Magic realized wasn't breathing. She could feel his life beginning to leave him as his internal organs started to shut down from the massive electrical energy that had ripped throughout his body.

"Move." Magic stated as she quickly formulated the only solution available to her, so that Harry would be healed.

"Young lady..." Madam Pomfrey began in a frantic tone.

One of the Magic's that was energy pulled her back as Magic stepped forward and lay her hands against Harry's head. Physical contact would provide maximum effect. Magic channeled the flame through herself and into Harry, changing the cells in his body to accept raw energy as hers had, causing the magic that was already healing him to accelerate. Magic noted his body glowing white as she saved his life, but the light only lasted zero point one two seconds. The feeling of the potential of their flame grew in massive amounts, and Magic was aware of the flame of Harry's magic pouring throughout his entire body. She pulled all the Magic's that were energy back into herself, leaving only she, Harry, and a far more powerful flame of magic that had completely healed Harry. Magic gazed at him, felt the changes, and calculated when he would regain consciousness.

"There is a ninety-two point four percent chance that Harry will regain consciousness by ten fifteen and twenty-three point two seconds tonight." Magic stated as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry, her jaw dropping.

"Just what have you done, young lady?" She asked. "It looks like Magic's running through his entire body! Just like you!"

"That is an accurate assessment of Harry's current condition." Magic stated. "It was necessary to alter him in this way so that he would survive."

"I have no idea how this is going to effect him as he grows up." Madam Pomfrey said, her voice shaking. "You should have consulted me!"

"Harry would have been dead and unrecoverable in four point four two seconds if I hadn't proceeded." Magic stated. "Harry's priority and my priority is his life. I have saved his life. I will be climbing into the bed with him, to remain close to him and hold him."

"This again?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a resigned sort of voice.

"Yes." Magic stated as she climbed into the bed next to Harry, who's body temperature was still the same as it had previously been. From her awareness of him, she knew that Harry would still require sleep, as his cells weren't completely able to fully accept raw energy as hers were, though their potential to do so was far greater than before. Magic found herself calculating how much sleep he might require, but it was an unknown factor.

Magic put her right arm around Harry and pulled him close to her body. She gazed down at his hand, which the Snitch lay in, partly melted from the lightning, and no longer containing the magic required to make it fly. Magic reached her left hand over Harry and picked up the Snitch, manipulated and guided the flame of magic to completely repair the ball. She succeeded. Magic knew that Harry's broom was ashes, so would have to recreate a new one if Harry wanted to continue to fly. She calculated what the best way would be to do so, determined that an essential would be protection from the weather. Consulting Harry about this was necessary, as she couldn't predict his response. Magic felt the Snitch fluttering in her hand, wanting to fly free, though she continued to hold it gently, calculating the minimum amount of force necessary to keep it within her hand. Judging from the behavior of Harry's friends and the Quidditch team, Magic calculated that the team would arrive, likely with Harry's friends, Ron, Hermione, Tracey, and Daphne. Magic lay still and listened, waited. Seven minutes and thirteen point three four seconds later, Magic faintly heard the sounds of them hurrying toward the Hospital Wing. Due to the acoustics within the castle, it was one minute and forty-three point nine seconds before they were quietly entering the Hospital Wing.

"Is Harry all right?" Hermione asked. Magic heard what she recognized as extreme worry, and an almost panicked quality in her voice. Magic stared at her stoically as she usually did.

"Yes." Magic stated. "Harry is currently unconscious." Magic held up her left hand. "Harry caught the Snitch before the lightning struck him."

Magic heard sighs of relief from Harry's friends and the team, and saw Wood's expression change from that of worry to that of glee and excitement.

"This is great!" He said. "If Harry stays on the team..."

Magic noted Daphne's look of anger, saw her hand swing at Wood's face, heard it impact with a loud slap.

"Is your team all you care about?" Daphne hissed in a tone Magic recognized as rage. "Harry looks like he almost died, and all you care about is, if he stays on the team? What could he do then, Wood? Catch the Snitch or die trying? Well, he already did that and I wouldn't be surprised if he leaves the team because of this."

"Daphne." Magic stated, and saw Daphne's blue eyes turn to glare at her, still furious. "Your anger will not help what's already happened. You're acting irrational."

"I'm just fine with that." Daphne shot back. "And you, Magic, do you even care about Harry? You sit there so calmly and say that he caught the Snitch before he was struck by lightning? Do you even care?"

Despite Daphne's rage, Magic could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. Based on Harry's previous encounters with his friends, and all that she knew of him, Harry would wish Magic to comfort Daphne. She gently pulled her arm away from Harry and climbed from the bed, placing the Snitch in Wood's hand as she passed him and moved toward Daphne.

"You require a hug." Magic stated, then pulled Daphne into her arms.

Magic felt Daphne's arms wrap tightly around her in a firm embrace, hearing her starting to sob and seeing the tears streaming down her face. Tracey, who had accompanied them, was looking between Magic, Daphne and Harry, her facial expression relieved. Ron was looking worried still, but Hermione's look was one Magic knew of as having discovered a piece of information that she'd been spending a great deal of time on. Given Daphne's emotional reaction, which was greater than the rest of them, and from what Magic knew of human behavior, Magic concluded there was a seventy-four point nine percent chance that Daphne had a feeling for Harry known as love. Magic's gaze focused on Ron, who caught her placid stare.

"Harry is all right." Magic stated. "You need not worry."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, his tone of voice indicating concern.

"Yes." Magic stated. "I am one-hundred percent certain."

"He's quite all right, Mr. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said in a voice magic knew of as gentle.

"Good." Ron said. His expression and tone of voice now indicated relief. Magic calculated a ninety-seven point eight percent chance that Harry would be happy at the outcome that she'd been able to comfort most of his friends immediately, and a one-hundred percent chance that he'd be happy that she had comforted all of his friends and teammates, as she calculated a ninety-one point two percent chance Daphne would be sufficiently comforted before Harry regained consciousness.

"I... Want to talk... Talk to Magic alone." Daphne stammered through her tears. "Will you... Come with me?"

"No." Magic stated in reply, knowing Harry wouldn't wish her to be far. "Accompany me this way."

Magic gently pulled away from Daphne and guided her close to Harry's bed, conjuring two chairs for both to sit in across from each other. Tears glistened on Daphne's face, and her expression was a mix between determination, deep concern, and worry. Magic gently pushed Daphne into her chair as she sat, placing a barrier around them to block all visual and auditory information from entering or exiting the privacy bubble, so no one would see or hear what they were discussing. Magic lit the inside with a soft light that was comfortable to the human eye, watching Daphne as she kept her gaze focused on Magic's placid one.

"I love him." Daphne said, her voice trembling, but determined. "I don't know if I fully realized it until he was hit, but I love him, and it's not just some school girl crush either."

Magic calculated that silence would be the best option to take at the moment.

"I've dreamed about us, being together, you know." Daphne continued. "Me and Harry... And I don't mind you with us, either, because I know that's what Harry would want."

"Yes." Magic agreed.

"I don't know if I'll ever marry him, but I do know I love him." Daphne said. "And right now, I want him to know."

Magic placed the information within Harry's mind, and from what she knew of how his mental processes worked, he would know the information when he regained consciousness.

"Harry will know this when he wakes." Magic stated. "I've placed the information within his mind."

"That's so impersonal." Daphne said. "I want him to hear it from me."

"He will undoubtedly confirm the information despite the implicit trust he has in me." Magic stated. "You will have an opportunity to tell Harry that you love him."

Magic noted that Daphne suddenly looked rather nervous at the prospect, despite her determination only one point three seconds before.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Daphne said. "Magic... You... You don't know how worried we all were when we saw Harry's flaming broom heading for the ground, and didn't see him. We thought he'd been..."

"Vaporized." Magic stated after two point three seconds of silence. "Due to your perception of the information available to you, that would have been a ninety-three point four percent chance that it would have appeared to be the case, but the odds of lightning vaporizing a human body while leaving a broom in tact is two point one three percent, an unreasonably low estimate to make such a conclusion viable."

"Hermione came up with that, too, but not with your precision." Daphne said. Magic noted her voice beginning to calm, and her facial expression becoming more relaxed.

"That is logical based on her noted behavior patterns and intellectual knowledge." Magic stated.

"Are you sure he's going to be all right?" Daphne asked.

"I've stated a one-hundred percent chance of this being the case." Magic responded. "I don't understand why you ask the question when you have already heard the information stated."

"Because, Magic, I'm an emotional human girl who needs the comfort of hearing, once again, that Harry's going to be okay." Daphne said.

Magic calculated a new response based on the information given to her, and stood, gently pulling Daphne up to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Daphne and rubbed her back as Daphne returned her embrace, then said, "Harry is going to be all right." Daphne chuckled through sobs of what Magic concluded as joy, and concluded that the response she'd calculated had been more helpful than her previous statements.

"You can drop the barrier now." Daphne said as she pulled away from Magic and sat back down, turning her chair to face the bed.

Magic did so and turned her chair to face the bed as well. No one had left. She looked at the faces of relief and curiosity that were around the bed, Ron, Hermione, and Tracey focused on where Magic and Daphne had been behind the privacy bubble, the rest looking at Harry. As she gathered data about the people around her, Magic took Harry's left hand in her right gently, calculating a one-hundred percent chance that Harry would be comforted by her physical contact with him. Other than responding to people around her when they spoke with her, ensuring Harry's friends were comforted, and maintaining the physical contact of holding Harry's hand, Magic had nothing more to do but wait for Harry to regain consciousness. When the rest of the team and Harry's friends left, Magic vanished her conjured chairs and climbed into the bed with Harry, holding him against her body.

*** Harry POV ***

Harry was slowly regaining consciousness, and first became aware of the feel of his flame. It wasn't pooled within his chest as it normally was. It was spread throughout his entire body, and felt more like the combine phoenix and flame of his magic than it ever had before. It was warm, comforting, and constant, and felt just as strong as it had been when it was pooled within his chest, though he felt that it could become stronger. Harry next became aware of arms wrapped around him, and realized he was being held by Magic, who was behind him. He could feel his hands holding on to her hot ones, feeling a grin spreading across his face at how close they were. As he basked in the comfort, he remembered what had brought him to the Hospital Wing, and realized that lightning had struck him. Somehow, Magic had saved his life, and he felt a warm feeling flowing through him at the conclusion he'd arrived at. He felt far closer to Magic than ever before, felt her loosen her grasp around him as he turned over to face her. Before he spoke, he became aware of something else, a strange type of knowledge that felt like the knowledge he'd receive from Magic, but felt different somehow. He was certain that Daphne had told Magic that she loved him. He'd need to confirm that, he thought, but felt happy at the prospect. As he opened his eyes, he lay still, feeling his magic throughout his body, and the clarity he had within his mind despite his emotions.

"Hey." Harry said quietly. "Thanks for saving my life, Magic."

"I do as you wish, and you wished to live." Magic stated in reply. Harry loved the comfortingly familiar response.

"So. What's the update, nurse?" Harry asked, still grinning and not feeling tired at all.

"Your magical energy level potential is greater than before." Magic stated. "Your cellular structure can process raw energy like my own, but less so than I, as I know you wish to continue enjoying human activities."

"Right." Harry said. "But am I going to be okay? How long do I need to stay here?"

"Madam Pomfrey wishes you to remain here throughout the rest of the night." Magic stated. "You will be okay. The effects of the lightning strike have been nullified, and your body fortified against such lightning strikes as a result of my intervention and partial transformation of your body. Other changes include an increased potential for the strength of your magical energy, increased ability to survive physical harm without injury, increased regeneration of your body against physical wounds, and increased mental clarity during emotional situations. I was unaware of the last until you woke, but your mental processes have undergone a slight change."

"Well, I'm alive, and happy, and that's all that matters." Harry said. "So, what happened while I was unconscious?"

"I repaired the Snitch, comforted your friends and teammates, and learned from Daphne that she loves you." Magic stated.

"I'll want to ask her that." Harry responded. "You repaired the Snitch?" Harry chuckled. "Why?"

"Madam Hooch would have been unhappy that a Quidditch ball experienced severe damage. Repairing the damage was logical to ensure she wouldn't be unhappy. You wouldn't wish Madam Hooch to be unhappy. Repairing the Snitch was logical to ensure an outcome you would wish for." Magic stated.

"Here we go again with the complex explanations for a simple thing. You wanted to repair it." Harry responded.

"I stated my explanation. Yours for my action is not accurate." Magic responded.

"Well, if you want to explain things like that, I'm just fine with it." Harry said cheerfully. "So. The broom. What happened to it?"

"It burned to ashes due to the lightning strike." Magic stated. "It was unable to be repaired. I've formulated a solution to create a better broom you could use if you wish me to create one."

"I don't know that I want to play Quidditch after that." Harry said. "They ought to have canceled in that kind of weather. The fact that they didn't? Well, that's just demonstrating the sheer stupidity of people in the wizarding world. They really don't have much logic, do they?"

"It would appear your conclusion is correct." Magic stated.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Harry responded. "Any way we might be able to get some food?"

"Yes." Magic stated, moving away from him and climbing from the bed. Harry sat up, and despite his happiness and joy, still felt calm as well, and also felt the clarity that came from being calm rather than emotional.

Harry listened to Magic's footsteps as she walked over to what he assumed was some type of table, then heard her return and gently place a rather warm tray in his lap.

"Soup has been prepared for you, which will refill itself until your hunger is satisfied." Magic stated.

"Is there one for you, too?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Magic replied.

"Good." Harry said, smiling.

He began to eat in silence, hearing Magic doing the same. As he ate, he realized that the flame of magic, which now ran throughout his body, was growing more powerful as he ate, doing so far quicker than he remembered. He felt quite hungry, though, and found himself eating the soup that remained full and warm within the bowl for about an hour before he was both full in his stomach and full in his magic. The feeling of the flame within his body felt a lot better now that it had reached its full strength, at least, for the moment. He handed the tray back to Magic, who placed it back where she'd got it before returning to the bed where he sat, climbing in next to him and putting her right arm around him. Harry leaned back with a wide grin, but only moments after he'd gotten comfortable, he heard the door to the Hospital Wing open.

"Harry!" He heard Sirius Black's voice say quietly, and heard not only him, but Sharen hurrying over to him.

"We heard about what happened." Sharen said as she hugged him. "Are you okay? Do you feel all right? Is there anything you need that we can get you?"

Harry hugged Sharen back, still grinning, then said, "I'm okay, Sharen. Thanks. Magic helped me, she had to change me to save me, though. And I'm not sure what that'll mean for the future."

"I don't care." Sharen said. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"So am I, Harry." Sirius said, one of his hands clasping his right shoulder.

"When did you find out what happened?" Harry asked.

"We got the letter just a few minutes ago and Flooed in." Sharen said. "We both wanted to see you as soon as possible."

"I'm glad you came." Harry said, and despite the few tears of joy that rolled down his cheeks, his voice was steady. "The Dursley's wouldn't have ever done anything like this."

"Well, we're better than they are." Sharen said cheerfully.

"You sure there's nothing you need, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Harry replied.

"I could buy you a Firebolt if you wanted one." Sirius said. "You are going to keep playing Quidditch, aren't you?"

"Nope, that's it." Harry said.

"But you did so well!" Sirius cried.

"Yeah. And the school's insistence on playing a sport in terrible weather, while lightning was striking, was a really good way to get me off the team and stop me from playing Quidditch ever again." Harry said. "I swear, there's no common sense in the wizarding world."

"If I hadn't done anything to save Harry's life, he would be either dead, or would have burned like a phoenix and would now be a child." Magic stated. "If he didn't have the advantage of phoenix magic or powerful magic in general, the manner in which the lightning struck his broom and him would have ensured a ninety-three percent chance of death within two seconds, and a ninety-seven point nine percent chance that he would remain dead after five seconds."

"I guess I see your point." Sirius said.

"Well, I'm glad you do." Harry replied. "No common sense in the wizarding world, just absolutely none."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they rethink their policies after what happened." Sharen said.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't." Harry responded. "They should have thought about them before even letting Quidditch go on in weather like that."

"Agreed." Sharen said.

"How are you doing, Sharen?" Harry asked. "When we've talked in our letters, you've told me you're doing okay."

"I'm doing okay, yes, Harry." Sharen said. "My parents death, it just took me by surprise, is all. And it was shocking. To think, that a witch and wizard could die in something as mundane as a car crash... I just didn't think that would ever happen."

"I'm glad you're getting better, grieving." Harry said.

"So am I." Sharen responded. "Sirius has helped a lot, too."

"I just told you my story is all, identified with your loss." Sirius said.

"And it helped." Sharen responded. "A lot."

"So, Harry." Sirius said. "You planning to stay up or get some sleep?"

"Get sleep if I can." Harry responded. "I don't feel too tired, but I want to lay down, rest, enjoy the comfort of Magic with me."

"Then we'll leave you be." Sharen said gently as she gently pushed Harry to lay down in the bed, doing the same for Magic beside him.

"Oh, one thing before I go." Sirius said after a moment. "Great job on getting old Snivellus fired, Harry, that was way more than I expected from you. You'll be a marauder yet!"

"Oh, please." Harry stated. "He did that to himself, getting all emotional because of my public involvement in freeing you."

"Doesn't surprise me a bit." Sirius said. "Well, good night, then, Harry, and do avoid flying through anymore thunder storms, won't you?"

"You better believe I'll avoid it." Harry responded, grinning. Despite not feeling too tired, Harry fell asleep within a few minutes.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to hear people talking to each other, but his attention was quickly diverted as a hand clasped his own firmly. He gasped as someone pulled him toward a couch with a powerful, relentless strength, and as he was pushed down on it, there was nothing but he and the mystery person, everyone elses voices having left.

"Harry." Daphne said in a low, seductive voice. "I love you, you know that. Don't you?"

"Um, Daphne?" Harry asked as she pushed herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Kiss me." She breathed, then her warm, soft lips pressed to his own as her body moved on him, pressing firmly against him.

In moments, Harry was panting as he woke, feeling a euphoric pleasure that made him feel almost as if he was floating, finding himself firmly pressing Magic's clothed body up against his, his heart pounding. She was on top of him and her left cheek was pressed to his own. He could hear her calm breathing as his own calmed rather quickly, and despite his situation, he was fully aware of everything around him, could still think with the clarity of calm. He was aware of something rather messy in his pants and realized that he'd just had, what Sharen had told him, was a wet dream. Rather than panic or get embarrassed, Harry simply cleaned himself with a thought, heard no one around him, and checked the time on his watch, enjoying Magic's body on top of his own. He found it was only three o'clock in the morning, and felt as if he'd had a full nights sleep. He felt Magic's cheek leave his own, then she said quietly enough for him to hear, "Your dreams would be greater in intensity and realism if we had..."

"Stop." Harry quietly and calmly interrupted. "We're not doing that."

"You wish to experience this." Magic stated.

"Yes, but we're not doing that." Harry said, his tone resolute.

"Privacy can be achieved so your desires can be achieved without..." Magic began.

"Magic, no. No, no, no." Harry said.

Magic said nothing more afterward, but as his mind began to wander to the dream among other things, her hands gently touched his face, her fingers hot and smooth as she caressed his cheeks with a touch that was very light, but sent pleasure sweeping through his body.

"You wish Daphne to touch you like this, and Tracey, and me." Magic stated, accurately reading his thoughts as always. "You are now aware of what it feels like."

"And right now, at this time, I won't be taking it all the way." Harry said, focusing his mind away from his fantasies.

"But you can take it this far." Magic stated.

Her hands gripped his face more firmly, the heat of her skin against his rather attractive, pleasurable. Her lips pressed to his own firmly and Harry felt an unexpectedly powerful sensation sweep over him. Almost before he realized what he was doing, his hands were tangled in Magic's hair as he gripped it, pushing her mouth harder against his. In moments, he pulled her away from him, as she showed no signs of doing so first, but Harry wasn't surprised about that. He liked it, so he knew she would do what he liked, and as he also wanted it, at least, a part of him did, she did as well.

"We can continue." Magic stated.

"Can, but won't." Harry said, his heart pounding as he basked in the euphoria of the pleasure he received.

Harry felt Magic gently rub his face between her strong hands, gripped her wrists, and pulled her hands away from his face. Her wrists twisted from his grip and he felt her hands grasp his own in a firm, unbreakable grip. The knowledge that he was in control of this strong girl who was becoming a woman, who's strength he couldn't resist, but who would do all that he desired, made him want to go much further than he already was. Swallowing, he focused on the theory of transfiguration relating to transfiguring an animal into an object such as a goblet, immersing himself in the intricacies of the theory despite Magic's very willing and strong body pressed against his own, and her hands grasping his in a grip he couldn't hope to break, though one that didn't hurt him. As he thought about the theories, he couldn't help but feel Magic and think about what it might feel like if her hands weren't just gripping his, but were under his clothes. Before the line of thought could go any further, Harry pulled hard against her and wrenched from her grasp, pushing her to one side of the bed as he climbed from the other.

"If my growth continues as it has, I will have the body of a woman by July of this year." Magic said quietly as she climbed from the bed and stood quite close to him, telling him what he'd been curious to know.

"Got to think of something else. Potions. And the reaction between..." Harry said as he moved back. Magic moved forward. Her arms swept him up and he had a brief thought, a desire to know, which was all she needed to press her lips to his as she arched her back, pressing his body harder against her own.

Harry heard a door outside the hospital wing close and pulled from her, dropping to the floor. Despite the fire of desire within him, he knew he was in a place where anyone could come in and see them both, which wasn't anything he wanted happening, especially if they were kissing or doing other things because of his desires. The diversion effectively put a stop to actively wishing to know what Magic was very willing to show him, and quietly, he conjured two chairs for he and Magic to sit in with a thought, sitting down in the comfortable furniture with her sitting in front of him, their knees almost touching.

"I need a chaperone, or this is going to get out of hand very, very quickly." Harry said quietly to Magic.

"I do as you desire. Nothing is out of hand." Magic stated. "It's what you wish."

"Yes, but I really would rather not have Madam Pomfrey or the other professors, or even my guardians angry with me." Harry said. "I haven't told them that I'm attracted to you yet."

Magic said nothing, and Harry thought about who might be able to watch them both. Sirius was an option, but he probably couldn't hide himself very well, especially since his Animagus form was registered already. And, if he had him there, he'd probably be teased by the students about how he was so helpless that he needed more than just Magic now, he also needed his Godfather. Sirius wasn't the solution, Harry thought.

"Rose Landry." Magic stated.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You seek a solution, someone to watch you so you won't continue physical intimacy with me. Rose Landry." Magic responded.

Rose could certainly hide herself, Harry thought, and she was old enough to watch him, moral enough not to do anything with anyone else in the dormitory, which she'd have to go in to keep an eye on him. He didn't know how comfortable he was with that, but he was more comfortable with her watching him than Sharen or Sirius, as she knew more about the relationship between he and Magic than others did. With a thought, he had Magic track Rose just as a Phoenix would find someone, opening her link of knowledge with him. To his surprise, he noted her sitting at a desk and gazing at a parchment, and from the look on her face, she was concentrating. From what Magic could see of the office using magic to look ahead of any teleporting, or other action, it was a fairly empty place. With a thought, Harry opened a window in front of Rose's desk so she could see and hear him where he sat, and he could hear her, and if he'd been able to see, could probably see her too. He heard the scratching of a Quill in front of him and took a quiet breath.

"Rose." He said quietly, in almost a whisper so he wouldn't startle her. The scratching of the Quill stopped.

"Harry?" Rose asked, her voice surprised.

"I need your help." Harry said, feeling himself blushing. While he was comfortable talking about intimacy with Magic, since she knew everything about him already, he found himself uncomfortable talking about it with another woman, even Rose.

"Well, it's not help with saving your life from that lightning strike, I know." Rose responded, her voice calm, and Harry felt her magic touching the magical window he'd created to talk to her. Her voice sounded fascinated as she said, "Harry, put out your hand, will you?"

Harry did so, and felt Rose grip his hand firmly for a moment before releasing it.

"That is utterly fascinating." She said to herself, and Harry recognized she was about to get absorbed in testing his magic, as she had during some of their sessions together.

"Rose." Harry said, blushing deeper, his heart pounding as he felt nervousness. He still felt a clear mind, though, as if he was calm at the same time. "I really need your help."

"Oh." Rose said, then cleared her throat and pulled back her magic that was feeling the magical portal. "Okay. You have my undivided attention. What is it you need help with?"

"I need a chaperone to watch Magic and I." Harry said. "She does what I want, and when I want to know things like what kissing feels like, or other things, it gets out of hand quickly."

Harry's voice was steady despite his embarrassment, and through his knowledge of Rose from Magic, he knew her face was turning a little red as she blushed slightly.

"Haven't you gone all the way with her yet, Harry?" She asked in a nonchalant tone, then added in one of disappointment, "I'm very disappointed if you haven't. I can tell you, if I had a willing man at my beck and call like you've got Magic, I wouldn't stop at a..."

"Rose!" Harry hissed firmly, feeling his heart pounding harder as he blushed even deeper.

Rose was chuckling, Harry realized, and through Magic's knowledge, could see her grinning widely, apparently taking delight in his embarrassment.

"Okay, Harry." She said with a grin. "I assume you'll only want someone to watch you at night. That's just fine with me, since I do most of my work at night at the moment."

"What are you working on, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I've been trying to duplicate your advanced magic, such as your brand of teleportation, things like this portal, how you travel back in time, which, by the way, would get around all the limitations of only being able to travel six hours into the past that we know of in time travel. And, also trying to duplicate your creation of beings like Magic." Rose said. "But, if you need someone to watch you and Magic because you're too afraid of having s..."

"Rose." Harry said, shocked at her brazen attitude. Rose laughed hard.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." She said. "If you move that portal of yours over, then I'll come through and watch the two of you quietly. I won't say another word."

Still blushing, Harry moved the portal over so that Rose could walk through it from her office and appear in Hogwarts, and as he did so, he realized he could hear footsteps approaching. He felt a familiar magic, that he recognized to be from one of the Professors, tried to sense it deeper and pick out the differences from other adults he knew. It was Professor Dumbledore, he realized, proud of himself for being able to figure such a thing out on his own.

"Ah." Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped into the hospital wing. "I thought you might be experimenting again, Harry, though this is outside your usual time of six to eight in the evening."

"How did you know?" Harry asked as he felt a fully concealed and invisible Rose step through the portal, collapsing it. He felt an unfamiliar wave of gentle magic pass through the room, and through Magic's knowledge, he saw Professor Dumbledore's eyes flick over to where she stood for a moment.

"There are many things that, as Headmaster, I'm aware of which go on in the castle." Professor Dumbledore said. "If you're willing to indulge this old man's curiosity, Harry, what was your experiment today?"

"Getting me a chaperone." Harry said. "And I can't tell you who it is, but they'll be watching Magic and I."

"Ah." Professor Dumbledore said in an understanding voice. "Yes. I wondered if you might need someone to do such a thing, given how you do all that Harry wishes, Magic. The wonders of youth."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Harry asked.

"I do wish to discuss something with you. However, not in your present company." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"Is it about Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"It is." Professor Dumbledore replied. "It regards the topic we discussed after Professor Snape, the day he was removed from his position here at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Harry said. "My company knows all about that."

"Spreading such information is most unwise, Harry." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Well, at the time, this person was with me after I delved into Voldemort's memory." With a thought, Harry put a privacy barrier around the hospital wing, then continued after ensuring it was just himself, Magic, Rose and Professor Dumbledore in the room. "So, you found another one, I take it?"

"Indeed I have." Professor Dumbledore replied. "And, given your advanced abilities with magical use, and your involvement in the situation with Voldemort, I wondered if you might wish to accompany me."

"I'd love to." Harry said. "When do we leave?"

"We can go now if you wish." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Though, I dare say Madam Pomfrey may not be happy with us, should she find you missing."

"Then we'll wait until later on today." Harry said. "Do you know what it is that we're getting, sir?"

"A ring, containing a stone with some rather unique properties." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I shall await your arrival in my office, then, Harry, and we shall brave Voldemort's traps together. Might I enquire if your company will be coming with us?"

"Not sure." Harry said. "But, if they do, you can relax. I haven't told anyone else about Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"Good." Professor Dumbledore replied. "The less others know, the greater our chances of finding and destroying them are, without being discovered. Until later on today, then, Harry."

"See you then." Harry said, listening to Professor Dumbledore's footsteps walk off as he dropped the privacy barrier. The rest of that morning, Harry's mind was occupied more with Voldemort and his Horcruxes than it was with physical intimacy with Magic, Daphne, Tracey, or anyone else, but despite that, he felt Rose remaining with him, invisible, silent, and just as she'd said, saying nothing, only watching. 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Dumbledore's Folly and the Voldemort Possession

When Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast at six, after Madam Pomfrey examined him and determined he was well enough to leave, Rose left he and Magic. With Voldemort's Horcrux on his mind, Harry wasn't thinking much about any physical intimacy, though the thoughts were vague in the back of his mind. He dished himself some scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon, eating them surprisingly quickly. Next to him, Magic also ate, both eating more than Harry remembered before his lightning strike. He could feel his body taking everything he ate and converting it into raw magic, which probably explained why he hadn't needed to stop by a bathroom yet. Harry felt the magic at work curiously as he ate, enjoyed the warmth and love that the feel of his magic gave him, so intimately close and within his body. Magic was closer to him than anyone could be, in all ways. While the love from others, and the concern from his guardians gave him its own kind of joy, there was something about his magic, and Magic herself, that made other relationships not quite the same. No one knew everything he wanted and needed like she did, exactly as he did, though there was something to a relationship where his needs weren't immediately met as well. It was different, more of a challenge, not quite as easy. Harry thought about how Daphne said she loved him, and as she was a calmer person than Tracey, she reminding him of Magic, he could see himself living the rest of his life with her. Though he found Tracey attractive, it seemed like a more shallow relationship than that which he had with Daphne.

People began to enter the Great Hall as Harry and Magic finished eating. Though Harry hadn't eaten quite as much as he had earlier that morning, he ate more than he had a couple days earlier, which didn't surprise him, as he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast the day before.

"Harry!" The voice of Katie Bell was recognizable as she called to him across the Great Hall, hurrying over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Katie." Harry smiled as she sat down across from him.

"How you doing?" She asked.

"Good." Harry said. "How's everyone else?"

"Everyone's great." She replied. "We had a big party in Gryffindor tower last night because of your spectacular catch. People couldn't stop talking about it."

"Well I hope they don't want me to do that again." Harry said. "Because, my Quidditch playing days are over."

"What?" Katie asked. "You can't stop now, we're right in the middle of the season!"

"I'm not going to play in that kind of weather again." Harry said. "I almost got killed being struck by lightning."

"But you're still alive, everything's fine, what's the problem?" Katie asked earnestly. "Come on, it's all part of the game."

"And having no common sense while playing in dangerous weather?" Harry asked.

"Quidditch has been played in worse." Katie said. "There was one time during the Quidditch World Cup, when they played in the middle of a bit of a blizzard, with cold snow and such. Unusual for that time of year, but not unheard of. They didn't stop it for that."

"And how many people have been killed by lightning strikes while playing in a thunder storm?" Harry asked.

"None that I know of, and you didn't get killed either." Katie responded.

"Well, that's it. I'm done." Harry said.

"Come on!" Katie said. "There's risks in everything! Are you going to run away whenever things get tough, or what?"

Harry sighed, not quite sure how to respond. To his slight surprise, Magic spoke, stating, "If Harry wishes it, I'll play."

"Harry?" Katie asked. "Will you let her?"

"No. I don't want her put in any kind of danger." Harry said, and felt Magic's right arm wrap around him with her usual efficient, emotionless movements.

"Harry wishes me to remain with him. I'll remain with him, and will not play Quidditch. Harry will not play Quidditch. You must find another to be Seeker on the team." Magic stated.

Katie let out a sigh, then after a few moments of silence, said, "I suppose I don't blame you, Harry. If something like that happened to me, I'd probably have misgivings, too."

"Well, glad you understand." Harry said. "Because of Wood's fanatic need for Quidditch, though, I'd be surprised if he took it well."

"Took what well?" Wood asked from behind him.

"I'm out." Harry said, turning to face him.

"Out? What are you talking about?" Wood asked.

"I'm done. No more Quidditch for me." Harry said.

"Oh, come on!" Wood said, grabbing his shoulders. "You caught the Snitch and it was spectacular! Besides, we don't get storms like that very often, it was a fluke!"

"Fluke or not, I've made my decision, and you're not changing my mind about it." Harry said.

"Magic!" Wood said, and Harry heard him grab her shoulders. "You'll be able to play just as good as Harry, right? Will you?"

"I can play better than Harry. I won't." Magic stated.

"Oh, come on!" Wood said.

"Harry wishes me to remain with him. He doesn't wish to play Quidditch or watch the event, and doesn't wish me to be in potential danger by playing Quidditch." Magic responded. "I do as Harry wishes."

"This is just great." Wood stated, sounding angry. Harry heard him storm off, but didn't feel uncomfortable. He only felt calm.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Harry. I'm sure he'll come around." Katie said.

"I'm not worried about it." Harry said, hearing someone sit next to him.

"Hi, Harry." Daphne said. Harry thought she might have sounded a bit awkward. Time to dive right in, he thought.

"Hello, Daphne." He responded, then quietly said so only she could hear, "Is it true that you love me?"

"Um..." Daphne sounded nervous. "Well... Yes."

"Okay." Harry said. "I wanted to check. I'm not really sure how I feel about you, though, since you've told me you love me, I'll tell you that I find you attractive, and more than just physical."

"Is that so?" Daphne asked awkwardly, and Harry imagined she was blushing despite the fact that the two of them were talking quietly enough so they wouldn't be heard by anyone else.

"Yeah." Harry said. "I like how calm you are most of the time. You remind me a lot of Magic..." He trailed off, uncertain quite how to continue.

"Is there, anything else I should know?" Daphne asked uncertainly, though she sounded determined to get the question out of the way.

Harry blushed a little as he remembered the dream he'd had of her earlier that morning. He wasn't sure if there was a good way to tell her about that, or even if he should, though given that she was awkward enough already, he decided not to tell her, though she had asked about his feelings in a way. Maybe she should know, he thought to himself.

Magic leaned over and Harry heard her whisper calmly, "Harry had a wet dream about you..."

"Magic." Harry said as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, horrified and deeply embarrassed. "Don't do that."

"You wished her to know your feelings." Magic stated.

"Briefly, Magic, I briefly thought about it." Harry said. "You don't just say things like that!"

An odd grunting sound from Daphne caught his attention and Harry turned toward her, his heart beating quickly. What was the best way to deal with this, Harry wondered. He still felt like he could think clearly despite his overwhelming horror and embarrassment that Magic had simply stated what had happened so brazenly.

"Daphne, I'm really um... I..." Things he could say or do flitted through his mind, but none seemed quite right. To his surprise, Daphne burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" She said as he laughed, then it was Daphne's turn to lean close to Magic and say, "So, did you enjoy it with him, Magic?"

"Not to the same degree as Harry." Magic stated.

"Then what?" Daphne asked as Harry blushed deeper. He gulped.

"Harry wished to know what it would feel like if I gently caressed his face, kissed him while holding his face firmly in my hands, and lifted him in an embrace while arching my back to..." Magic began, and Harry slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Hey!" Daphne said. Harry, Magic and Daphne had continued to talk quietly throughout their conversation, which Harry was glad for. "It was just getting good, don't stop her now!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said, removing his hand from Magic's mouth. "Okay, Magic? No more. And what happened to you being embarrassed about learning about my dreams, what Magic does with me, anyway?"

"I got over it." Daphne said. "Besides, it's interesting to see you and a willing woman interacting."

"I'm not yet a woman." Magic stated. "My body hasn't fully matured physically."

"Yeah." Daphne said. "Speaking of that, Magic, you and Harry seem to be growing up quicker than everyone else, in terms of physically maturing. What's up with that?"

"Unknown." Magic stated. "One possibility is due to the phoenix, Athis, combining with Harry, accelerating his maturity. This would have similar effects on me."

"Might prove interesting next school year, eh, Harry?" Daphne asked, then as Harry blushed deeply again, said, "Don't worry. I'm not offended you had a dream about me, but if you ever try and do that with me in real life without my permission? You're going to have it."

"I won't." Harry said.

"Good." Daphne replied.

"You... Should know, Daphne, that... If we ever got into a relationship, I'm... Attracted to Magic. And she might be a bit amorous with me." Harry said.

"Not any more amorous than you want her to be." Daphne responded. "Magic and I have had girl talk about this sort of thing. And she's not supposed to tell you about what, either."

"Harry hasn't asked, but I will if he wishes to know." Magic stated, and Harry found himself a bit curious. "Daphne has expressed to me her own attraction to you. She has told me what she's wanted you to do with her if you were in a relationship. She values company over romantic gestures, actions over words and gifts, though she does appreciate such things, and enjoyed your Hogsmeade trip with her, though wished you had held her hand more."

"Magic..." Daphne stammered. Harry grinned.

"Embarrassed, Daphne?" He asked in a chipper voice. "It's only fair, don't you think?"

Daphne let out a short sigh and said, "Never, ever again am I ever, ever getting into these conversations with you."

Harry only chuckled.

"Have you told Daphne anything about me, Magic?" Harry asked. "That, maybe you shouldn't have?"

"I told Daphne that I would do as you wished me to do. When she enquired about any physical attraction you may have for me, and my acting on it, I told her I would do what you wish." Magic stated.

"It wasn't hard to figure out that Magic will go as far as you want her to go, whenever you want her to." Daphne said. "Now, changing the subject, very fast. Getting a new broom, Harry?"

"I've thought about it, but I'm not playing Quidditch again, that's for sure. The lack of common sense people seem to have, unbelievably ridiculous." Harry said.

"I don't blame you." Daphne replied. "After seeing you get struck... You don't know how scary that was for me."

He felt Daphne's hand clutch his wrist, hesitantly reaching out his other hand and patting hers.

"I'm okay." He said.

"I know." Daphne responded, letting go of his wrist slowly as she sighed. "And I'm glad."

"So am I." Harry said. "The... Conversation, it's not going to effect anything between us, will it?"

"No." Daphne said after a few moments. "No, I'm okay with it. Just take me out on more dates, hmm?"

"I'd like that." Harry said, smiling at the thought. "Next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Deal." Daphne replied.

*** Voldemort POV ***

He was less then spirit, less than the meanest ghost, but he was still alive, and though he forced himself to exist, he continued to think, to consider the enigma that was Harry Potter. Harry, who had a girl with him. She, who helped Potter, she, who defeated him that night so long, long ago, and then helped to defeat him once again when he possessed Quirrell. While he had no body, he had previously settled in the forest, but Harry seemed more powerful than he, far more powerful than Voldemort ever expected him to be. He needed to gather information, and what better place to do so than near one of his Horcruxes, the least risky to obtain, one which he hoped Potter and his girl would find and destroy. And, even if they didn't do so, being near it helped him to remain strong, to keep his strength up. Yes, Voldemort thought fiercely. He would wait, and when the time was right, when the Horcrux had been destroyed, he would use the girl to kill Potter, possess she who had once defeated him, she who helped Potter throughout his first school year. Yes, Voldemort thought. Such poetic justice. He worried not about the single Horcrux that would be destroyed here, if he was correct that Potter would find this place. He had four more. It was far more important to learn of Potter's abilities than it was to keep a single, minor Horcrux safe. After all, Potter and his girl seemed far more powerful than he, even when he'd had a body of his own so long ago. Even in his current state, gathering information was the most important thing he could do. Had he a body, Voldemort would have laughed.

*** Harry POV ***

"Good morning, Harry!" Professor Dumbledore said brightly as Harry walked up to the Professor's table.

"Good morning again, sir." Harry said, grinning. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Excellent." Professor Dumbledore said. "Then, I do believe it's time for our long overdue chat. The Three Broomsticks, then, Harry?"

"Sure." Harry responded after a moment.

Harry took Professor Dumbledore's arm after he came around the table and moved toward him, and as they walked from the Great Hall and closer to where Magic waited, he grinned, always enjoying moving closer to Magic when she wasn't by his side. After they stepped from the school and headed down the steps, Harry shielded he and Professor Dumbledore against the weather that was continuing its racket outside. They still heard the sound of the wind and rain around them, but neither was effected by it.

"Sir!" Harry called over the loud weather. "I thought we were going somewhere else!"

"Right you are, Harry! However, it is wise to have an alibi, and an agenda for others to know that isn't actually our own!" Professor Dumbledore called back. "Would you not agree that it would be most unwise for others to learn of our mission?"

"I suppose so!" Harry shouted in return.

After they went beyond the gates, into Hogsmeade, and had drawn close to the Three Broomsticks, Professor Dumbledore said, "Magic, take my left arm, and hold tightly to my right, Harry!"

Harry gripped on tightly and prepared for the uncomfortable sensation of apparation. Professor Dumbledore's arm twisted in his grasp. The band squeezed his chest, squeezed his entire body as if he was being forced through a tube. When it ended, Harry gasped, turning his head and hearing the silence around him, noticing the weather was far different here than it had been at Hogwarts. Harry trembled slightly from the sensation of apparation, having never enjoyed it. Magic's hands grasped on to his shoulders from behind and he breathed deeply, finding her physical presence a comforting and grounding one.

"Are you ready to proceed, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry responded.

"Before we walk and approach the house, I wish to impress upon you two most important things." Professor Dumbledore stated. "You are aware, of course, that while your power is great, my own magical knowledge outstrips your own, and therefore, I shall know of potential dangers and threats that you may not."

"Yes, of course." Harry said.

"Then, you will understand me when I tell you that, should I tell you to run, you should immediately do so, perhaps teleport yourself to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir." Harry responded.

"If I tell you to do anything at all, Harry, any action what so ever, you must do it. Have I made myself quite clear, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Now." Professor Dumbledore said. "As you are, perhaps, more adept at sensing magic than I, and will be aware of magic before we arrive at our destination, I should wish you to tell me as we approach."

"I can feel magic from here." Harry said. "There's some type of ward. It's powerful, but I don't know what it's for. And there's also something that feels like a twisted shade of a person that's shattered into pieces."

"This is most unexpected." Professor Dumbledore said sharply as he pulled out his wand. Harry felt different types of magic coming from it, powerful and efficient magic that felt different than that which came from any other wand. It was strange, Harry thought, and curiously wondered why Dumbledore's wand was different from any other.

"What is it?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence passed.

"I should be able to dismantle these wards with relative ease." Professor Dumbledore stated, his voice quite firm. "But it would appear that Voldemort has taken residence here for a reason unknown to me."

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"I may still need your assistance, Harry, but I don't wish to expose you to any unknown threats. I wish you to remain here until I have dismantled the wards, and when you are able to sense the presence of what we are looking for, I wish you to destroy it without destroying the object within. Can you do that, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded almost eager, Harry thought.

"I should be able to, yes." Harry responded. "But I've never done that before, there could be some problems if I try. It's not like pulling magic from an object, it's a lot different than that, it's pulling part of a sentient being from an object."

"If you believe you can proceed, Harry, then we shall attempt this." Professor Dumbledore said. "Are you ready?"

"Magic, what are the odds we can do this successfully?" Harry asked.

"Sixty-three point four percent." Magic stated.

"Those are far greater odds than I calculated for my own success." Professor Dumbledore said. Yes, Harry thought, there was definitely a note of eagerness in his voice now. "I'm quite confident in your ability to proceed, Harry."

"Wait." Harry said, grabbing his arm before he started to walk. "You know something about this. You said that this morning, you're rather eager now. Why?"

"Such matters do not concern you, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said coolly. "I shall proceed to dismantle the wards, alone. If, at any time I tell you to run, do so. Am I clear?"

"With all due respect, Professor, I might not know something about what you know, and I might not be as experienced as you are, but you're eagerness I think is clouding your objectivity, and I don't want to proceed until you tell me what this is about." Harry said.

"I ask, Harry, that you not pry into my concerns." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Harry is correct. Your facial expression denotes a lack of objectivity which could be detrimental under the current circumstances. If Harry wishes not to proceed, we won't proceed." Magic stated as Harry heard her stepping to stand in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"My concerns are my own, Magic, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said in a voice that was almost desperate.

"Not when they could get us killed, or worse." Harry stated, his voice firm. He felt rather nervous at confronting Professor Dumbledore, someone far his senior and who possessed a great deal more knowledge than he, but his thinking was still clear, still objective despite his emotions.

Professor Dumbledore sighed as if defeated.

"Clearly, if you wished to stop me, I couldn't stop you from preventing me from carrying out my objective. Nor, I think, could I stop you should you attempt to take the information from my thoughts. Though, given your firm stance on certain issues, I find that possibility unlikely. So, I shall simply tell you a tail, that of three brothers." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry didn't know exactly what that had to do with anything, but decided it was better to indulge Professor Dumbledore than let him charge foolishly ahead.

"There were once three brothers, whom were traveling a lonely, winding road at twilight." Professor Dumbledore began. "They eventually reached a river which was too deep to wade through, and who's waters moved too rapidly to safely traverse by swimming. The brothers, however, knew the arts of magic, waved their wands, and made a bridge appear. When half way across, a hooded figure, Death, blocked their path. Death was angry that he'd been cheated out of three new victims, as such people crossing this river usually drown. However, he was cunning, and rather than display his anger, he congratulated them on their achievement, telling each that they had earned a pries for evading him. The eldest of the three brothers, who was a combative man, asked for a wand whom none could beat."

"Is that yours?" Harry asked after putting up his hand to stop Professor Dumbledore from speaking. "I noticed the magic coming from your wand is more powerful and more efficient than any I've felt from other wands."

"I wondered if you would notice that." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Most curious indeed. However, you are correct. I possess the wand, which is reputed to be unbeatable in duels. The wand is said to have been fashioned by Death, from the branch of an elder tree, and is known as the elder wand."

"Hmm." Harry said.

"Now, the second brother was arrogant. He wished to humiliate Death, by possessing the power to call those whom have died, back from the dead. Death picked up a stone from the river bank, giving it to the second brother, telling him that he could use it to do that which he wished." Professor Dumbledore continued. "The third brother was the humblest and wisest of the three, and didn't trust Death. He asked for something that would enable him to leave Death's presence without him having the ability to follow. Most unwillingly, Death handed over his own cloak of invisibility, that cloak, which you now possess."

Harry said nothing to this revelation. It wasn't even something he'd suspected before, though now that he thought about it, Harry realized that the cloak, which Dumbledore had told him belonged to his father, seemed to be sustained by magic more powerful than any wizard could possess. Originally, Harry had thought it was a property of invisibility cloaks, that all cloaks were somehow created by a magic that used ambient magic to sustain themselves, and cloak a presence to make it undetectable by any normal means. More evidence of his lack of knowledge, Harry thought, though wasn't bothered by that. Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Death then stood aside after giving each their pries, and the three brothers continued on their way. They did so, talking with wonder of the adventure which they'd had. The brother's soon separated, each headed for his own destination. The first brother traveled for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard whom he'd had a quarrel with. With the elder wand as his weapon, he didn't fail to win the duel with his enemy, whom he left dead upon the floor. The eldest brother then proceeded to an inn, where he loudly boasted of the wand he'd snatched from Death himself, and told the tail of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the eldest brother where he lay, having passed out from too much drink. He took the wand and slit his throat, and through such action, Death claimed his first victim."

"Well, I'm glad you're not going around killing anyone." Harry said. "You didn't kill anyone to get the elder wand, did you, Professor?"

"No." Professor Dumbledore replied. "The elder wand need only be gained through disarming of the wizard who wields it, not killing them. Knowing this, I disarmed its last victim, whom still lives."

"That's good." Harry replied. "I don't much like killing."

"So I have heard." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"The second brother journeyed to his home." Professor Dumbledore said, and Harry noticed Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded a bit more desperate now. "He lived alone in his residence. He took out the stone which had the power to recall the dead, and turned it three times in his hand. To his amazement and delight, the figure of the girl... Whom he'd loved, appeared..."

Professor Dumbledore sounded almost near tears, Harry realized, and he knew exactly what Professor Dumbledore was planning to do, knew what the Horcrux was.

"It's the stone." Harry said. "Isn't it, sir? You want to use it, don't you?"

"Yes." Professor Dumbledore confessed, his voice trembling. At Harry's wish, Magic stepped forward and put her arms around him.

"Who is it you want to talk with?" Harry asked, and admitted that he himself had a painful longing to speak with his parents. If such a thing was possible, he wanted to speak with them, if only for a moment, see if they were proud of what he'd accomplished in his life.

"My sister." Professor Dumbledore breathed. "Ariana..."

He sounded quite sad, Harry realized, as if he'd done something terrible.

"I must know." Professor Dumbledore said, voice laced with grief. "I must know if she forgives me!"

"Maybe the dead aren't supposed to be spoken with." Harry said, and even through his own longing, realized what a temptation such a stone was. "Maybe the dead should be left alone."

"I only wish to speak with her for a moment." Professor Dumbledore responded in a trembling voice. "Please, Harry, you must let me do this. I must know that she forgives me."

"No." Harry said after a long few seconds, his voice quiet. "I understand your desire. Believe me, I want to speak with my own parents now that I know what's in there. But I also see what it's driven you to do, and I can see how dangerous it is."

Despite his steady voice, Harry blinked tears from his eyes, felt the painful longing within his heart. Had he not been changed by Magic, he probably wouldn't have possessed such objectivity feeling such powerful emotions. A couple tears rolled down his cheeks, and in Magic's hug, Professor Dumbledore let out a choked sob.

"Forgive yourself, Professor." Harry said, his voice cracking a bit as he touched Dumbledore's arm. "For whatever you've done, you need to let it go."

"I can't." Professor Dumbledore stated, his voice almost wild. "Don't you see, Harry? I killed her, and I have to know she forgives me!"

Harry had never before spoken using the notes of the phoenix, but decided to try to do so now. His voice sounded much different as he spoke, made even him feel calmer, more hopeful.

"Whatever you've done, you clearly feel remorse." Harry sang gently. "Let go, Professor."

Professor Dumbledore sobbed bitterly into Magic's shoulder. Harry felt Magic's thoughts as she concluded that, as he'd been comforted by his back being rubbed, she would comfort Professor Dumbledore by rubbing his back as well. Harry hoped it would be enough. The minutes passed as Professor Dumbledore wept bitterly into Magic's shoulder, but gradually, he began to calm down, gathering himself as he pulled away from her.

"Thank you, Harry, Magic." Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "I... I was quite foolish, impulsive. I'm glad I chose not to leave without you."

"So am I." Harry said, feeling sorrow for what Professor Dumbledore must have gone through for many years, from the sound of it. "You needn't tell me, sir, but... Why did you want to speak with Ariana, why did you think you killed her?"

Professor Dumbledore let out a deep sigh, then said, "The situation is somewhat complicated, though, perhaps it will due me good to tell someone. You see, Harry, Ariana was my sister, and at the age of six, was seen using magic. Such a young witch or wizard rarely has control of their accidental magic, so, in that regard, you are quite unusual."

"I suppose so." Harry replied. "What happened?"

"Ariana was seen by some Muggles, who traumatized her. They wanted her to duplicate the trick of magic she'd performed, which, of course, she couldn't do." Professor Dumbledore stated. "The encounter was quite violent, to say the least, and forever prevented Ariana from using her magic properly. The encounter also left her rather unstable, to such a degree that, when my brother, Aberforth was absent and unable to calm her, Ariana accidentally killed our mother. It was something... It, perhaps is something, which I resent Aberforth for to this day."

"That seems unwise." Magic stated. "Aberforth cannot be expected to remain with someone throughout their life."

"True, perhaps." Professor Dumbledore sighed. "But, needless to say, I held resentment. I didn't wish to care for Ariana, to be the head of our family, so I returned to our home bitter and angry. I soon met Gellert Grindelwald, I'm certain you remember him from your history lessons."

"Yeah." Harry said. "He wasn't very nice to Muggles, with his desire to eliminate them or rule them by fear."

"That's quite an understatement, Harry, but, at the time, I believed it would be wiser to make Muggles subservient to witches and wizards for the greater good, and, regrettably, I chose to ignore the history of violence that Gellert possessed." Professor Dumbledore stated. "A duel broke out between myself, Gellert, and Aberforth. In her attempt to stop us, Ariana was killed. To this day, none of us are aware of who killed her."

"But you think you did." Harry said.

"I held that belief." Professor Dumbledore stated, sounding tired. "But, perhaps, it's something I've held on to for far too long."

"Reasonable statement." Magic replied.

"What happened between you and Grindelwald, anyway?" Harry asked.

"We drifted apart, as you can imagine." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I dueled Gellert some years later, who had found the Elder Wand, one of the Deathly Hallows, and had been using it to terrorize the continent. It was he I disarmed and obtained the Elder Wand from, and he, who resides within Nurmengard prison. Ironically, he built the prison that now holds him."

"Irony, indeed." Harry said. "And, that's it, then?"

"That's it." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Wow." Harry said, taking a few moments to reflect on what he'd just been told.

"While you've undoubtedly found the history lesson fascinating, Harry, we still have a task which must be performed." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Of course." Harry responded.

"The Horcrux still must be destroyed." Professor Dumbledore added after a few moments.

"I'll come with you." Harry replied. "I've faced Voldemort twice before. Once with Quirrell, once as his Horcrux when I had no magic. Besides, that thing needs to be destroyed."

"Now that we have spoken, I quite agree." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Then, Harry, you may do with the Horcrux as you see fit when we find it."

"Let's go." Harry said as Magic walked around him so she stood behind him, hands firmly grasping his shoulders.

The two of them walked down a path toward the magic Harry felt, the wards that Professor Dumbledore said he could dismantle with ease. Harry also felt them, and thought he could neutralize them using a variant of the binding magic that had bound his magic when he'd been in the magical court in September. Curiously, he felt the magic that came from Professor Dumbledore's wand, which was elegant and efficient, and quite powerful. He felt how it dismantled the wards, how the two magic's interacted. There was more magic than just the wards, though, Harry realized as they continued to approach. Professor Dumbledore was already dealing with the magic that blocked the door, though it felt more like some type of compulsion magic. After Professor Dumbledore neutralized the magic, he turned toward him and said, "Harry?"

"That's it." Harry said. "Until we get in."

The two of them stepped over the threshold, and Harry felt Professor Dumbledore's magic as he got to work again, though he himself was turned toward one of the floorboards, feeling the dark magic of the Horcrux within it. The tether that led from it stopped at the shade of the person in pieces that he could feel, and he said calmly despite his apprehension, "It's confirmed. Voldemort's here. I feel the tether from the Horcrux. It stops at him, and he's not far."

"We must, then, proceed with great caution." Professor Dumbledore said, and Harry felt the last of the magic dispelled from the floorboards.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"You and Magic first take my arms." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Should anything unexpected occur, or Voldemort come after us, immediately teleport us to Hogwarts."

"Okay." Harry said, taking Professor Dumbledore's right arm, Magic grasping his left. With a thought, he reached out and disintegrated the Horcrux, hearing the horrible shriek of the soul within as it vanished, no longer having an object to keep it anchored to life.

Voldemort acted far quicker than Harry ever expected. Before he could even attempt to teleport, he felt him, shattered and in pieces though he was, and a mere shade of what he'd once been even with Quirrell, slam into something within him. The feeling of his magic within him changed then, twisting and burning, seeming to be melting him from the inside out, but it only lasted for an instant. Harry stumbled, then heard a snap and Professor Dumbledore cry out in agony, before feeling his arm wrenched from his grasp, Professor Dumbledore's body smashing into one of the walls. Harry, frantic, struggled to teleport, but felt that his magic wasn't able to do what he wished, as if its entire focus was on something quite different.

"So, Potter." Magic's voice sounded cold, enraged. "We meet again, but this time, it will be for the last time."

"I won't let you hurt her." Harry stated in cold anger.

Voldemort, using Magic's body, laughed a high, cold laugh that made Harry shiver with fear, but despite his fear, he was still able to think clearly. He remembered what had beat Voldemort the last time, his own physical touch, the magic from his mother's sacrifice. Harry jumped at Magic and wrapped himself around her, grabbed her face in his hands. He felt nothing, though, except Magic's strong hands grabbing him and throwing him from the house so hard, he lay on the ground, dazed.

Harry struggled to move through the pain in the back of his head and in the rest of his body, pain that was quickly fading. Magic's voice was laughing that high, cold laugh again, and as she approached, he realized he could feel Voldemort within her, more cohesive than before, and gaining power quickly. Something was wrong, though, as if Voldemort's presence wasn't able to hold on very well.

"Such a powerful body! Such wondrous magic!" Voldemort shouted in triumph, though Magic's voice sounded as if it was also in pain. Before Harry could act, he felt Magic's hands yank him up and hold him so his feet didn't touch the ground, both of her hands grasping the front of his robe, trembling as she held him, and breathing through gritted teeth in agony.

"Release her." Harry stated calmly. "Or you'll regret it."

"Release her? Release this body? No, Potter, it is I who shall be strong once again, I who shall triumph! And you will not stop me ever again!" Voldemort shouted in a trembling voice that was almost crying from the agony of trying to maintain the possession. Harry realized that Voldemort wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, but didn't know how much longer he could keep controlling her body. He also realized that Voldemort, despite his agony at being within Magic's body, was trying to intimidate him, and he wouldn't let that happen. He needed Magic's help.

'Okay, Magic, come on now.' Harry thought toward his flame of magic.

'Command.' Magic's voice in his mind was so empty and cold that it was like ice. It lacked all that made Magic who she was. Though it was calm and placid, it was like a robot, a machine, something that wasn't alive. He felt a pang of deep sadness, and knew of only one thing he could try. Voldemort was still tainted and impure, even within Magic, but Harry's own soul had been pure, untainted. He recalled touching the light from it briefly, and thought of putting the purity of his soul within Magic's body somehow. Magic, as she always did, even in this state, responded.

Harry felt as if something was taken from him, though only a slight amount of something, perhaps. He still felt like himself despite whatever had been removed from deep within him. Magic's body began to scream in a terrible agony and her hands released him as she wildly stumbled, shrieking in pain. A moment later, Voldemort's presence had left Magic, and Harry felt him going toward where Professor Dumbledore was. He'd never be able to stop him in time, Harry thought, but desperately wanted to prevent Voldemort from possessing Professor Dumbledore somehow. He felt Magic act on his desperation, and felt the shade of Voldemort smash into a barrier that blocked it from getting to Professor Dumbledore's body. Feeling a deep fear but also clear, calm and objective thinking, Harry placed the blocking barrier completely around Voldemort's shade to trap it, hearing a horrible shriek from within it. Quickly, he ran toward Professor Dumbledore with Magic firmly gripping his left arm to help him, then shook him as he sent healing magic into his body, healing him of his injuries and pulling him to his feet.

"Professor!" Harry called over the horrible screaming of Voldemort within the barrier that trapped him. "Professor, should we leave? What should I do!"

"End him." Magic stated with her placid calm. "I can break all tethers that hold Voldemort here. He will then be destroyed."

"No!" The scream of Voldemort shouted, and Harry could feel pressure against the barrier that held him, though it wasn't enough to cause him difficulty in keeping Voldemort contained. He could feel Voldemort's pieces, whatever he was, as he twisted and writhed within the barrier that held him where he was, struggling to escape as a formless mass of almost nothing, something that seemed like a formless, vague cloud of a ghost.

Before Harry could make a decision on what to do, he felt Voldemort's formless form come together and smash a part of the barrier that held him within, though it caused no reaction. Whatever he was seemed to be feeding off the barrier, though, leaching power from it, something Harry hadn't expected, and in doing so, was becoming stronger. Harry pulled with his own magic to pull energy and power from Voldemort, weakening him, dumping the raw magic within himself, but in doing so, the barrier was also growing weaker. Somehow, Voldemort had connected himself to the barrier that held him, though how he'd done so was beyond Harry, and he knew he didn't have enough time to figure it out. With his magic, Harry knew Voldemort could fashion himself a new body, as he'd originally made Magic and her body, and he knew he couldn't allow that to happen at any cost. With a thought, he had Magic grab Professor Dumbledore and teleport them away from Voldemort and directly into Dumbledore's office, leaving a shrieking, furious, formless Voldemort behind, who vowed his revenge on Potter through his screams. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Plans For Voldemort's Defeat, and the Locket Horcrux

Harry appeared within the warmth of Professor Dumbledore's office, hearing the strange sounds from various items around the office, feeling and hearing his heart thumping in his chest, aware of a deep terror and even deeper relief, and a desperation to know if Magic was herself again. Magic responded to his desperate thoughts by releasing Professor Dumbledore and hugging him in a firm, unemotional embrace. Harry put his arms around her tightly in return and squeezed her to him, his heart still thumping hard in his chest as he trembled from the strength of his emotions.

"Well." Harry said in a calm, but trembling voice, thinking about what had happened. "Voldemort's not through, and he'll be back."

"Yes, he will." Professor Dumbledore responded. "However, I fear that our actions, especially yours with that clever barrier of yours, will cause Voldemort to act far sooner than he would have before."

"It's likely that Voldemort is now fully aware that I'm your magic, Harry." Magic stated placidly. "He'll be more clever in our next encounter."

"What do you think he'll do?" Harry asked.

"Unknown." Magic stated. "Sufficient knowledge of his behavior patterns and mental processes hasn't been collected to determine an accurate prediction of his actions."

Harry felt relief that Magic was once again the calm, calculating being that he loved, pressing his face into her shoulder, raising it and breathing the fragrance of her hair which always seemed to remind him of how his flame felt, as its scent seemed quite similar in a way he couldn't quite explain. The relief calmed him quickly, and within a few seconds, his heartbeat was slowing, his emotions fading to calm. He sighed deeply and let Magic go, conjured a chair, and sat down with Magic sitting next to him and putting her right arm firmly around him.

"Well." Harry said, feeling much calmer now. "I'd bet that Voldemort's going to try and get a new body somehow. But I don't know if he's going to want to use me to do it or not. With a body, he'll be a lot more powerful than he was as a shade. If I hadn't put that barrier around him, I think the only thing he'd be able to do is possess people, animals, things like that."

"Perhaps, Harry, perhaps." Professor Dumbledore sounded more shaken than Harry, though he wasn't surprised about that, as he didn't have magic merged with a phoenix, which had then been made a part of his entire body, and, before that, had been slowly changing Harry in ways he hadn't been aware of.

"Sir, how do we prepare?" Harry asked. "Are we going to continue going after Voldemort's Horcruxes, continue to destroy them?"

"I will, Harry, but given the recent events, it's much too dangerous to bring you along with me." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"Harry saved you." Magic stated. "If Harry hadn't come with you, not only would you have given into your impulsive grief, you would have likely been taken over by Voldemort, or otherwise severely injured. Voldemort was attempting to possess you when I blocked his shade from gaining access to your body due to Harry's wishes for me to stop him in some way."

"In short, take me with you next time, I can help you." Harry said. "You might be more knowledgeable with magic, and different types of magic, but if I'm desperate, my magic will help keep us safe, because Magic's beautiful." Harry grinned.

"My body is developing in a manner human beings would find aesthetically pleasing." Magic stated. "I predict that I will be what humans consider a beautiful woman at the end of my bodies maturation."

"And I'll love that." Harry said, leaning his head against Magic's shoulder. "Don't ever change, Magic."

"I am, admittedly, delighted that you're able to be so light hearted after your experience, though admit to being at a loss." Professor Dumbledore said. He still sounded a bit shaken, but was calming.

"Well, I'll tell you." Harry said. "Remember when I was struck by lightning yesterday?"

"I do." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Magic had to change me to save me. And, before that, there was Athis that combine herself with my magic, which had been slowly changing me and, had been showing its effects by helping me stay calm, get over trauma, deal with emotional situations, things like that." Harry said. "Believe me, I was desperate, terrified, panicked, but since I've been changed, I've found that even through my emotional circumstances, I'm able to think like I'm calm, clearly and objectively."

"then, perhaps you are correct that, if I brought you again, you could be nonofficial to assisting me in gathering another Horcrux. I'm still gathering memories from those who knew Tom Riddle, to determine what he might have gathered to make a Horcrux. I have my suspicions on what one might be, but haven't a clue as to where it is." Professor Dumbledore said.

"And what do you think it is?" Harry asked.

"I do believe that Voldemort used a locket from Slytherin as a Horcrux." Professor Dumbledore stated. "If you wish to accompany me again, I... I admit to having misgivings at someone so young accompanying me, but I'll agree to allow you to come."

"Thanks." Harry said. "You know, what Voldemort did to himself, because of his own fear of death... It seems worse than death could ever be. I don't know why he'd stand it."

"Very wise indeed, Harry." Professor Dumbledore stated. "There are, after all, things much worse than death, something Voldemort fails to grasp."

"So it would seem." Harry said. "So, anything else I ought to know, or that you'd like to know from me?"

"I can think of no questions currently, Harry." Professor Dumbledore responded. "But before you leave, I wish to thank you once again for helping me to deal with grief, and a situation which I had set aside for far too long."

"I just had Magic hug you and talked to you, listened, that's all." Harry said as he and Magic stood. "It's not really a big deal."

"I hope, Harry, that you continue to show such humble behavior, for it is that which I believe has prevented you from taking full advantage of the great power you possess." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"I just do things and help people, have Magic help me. I know I'm able to use magic a lot more naturally than a lot of people, but there's a lot that I don't know how to do yet, haven't felt in terms of magic. I've been learning though." Harry said.

"Very good, then, Harry. Very good." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Then, if there is nothing you wish to tell me, you are free to leave whenever you wish."

"Thanks." Harry said. "I'll see you again sometime."

"Indeed so, Harry." Professor Dumbledore responded. Wordlessly, Harry turned around, took Magic's right hand in his left, and headed from the office with her leading him.

As Harry walked down the corridor, he heard the howling wind and rain that continued to batter the castle, glad he wasn't walking in it, even shielded from the weather. He thought back on all that had happened, remembered how Voldemort had leached magic from the barrier to help strengthen himself. Had he allowed him to continue, Harry didn't know what would have resulted, though given Voldemort's current form, he didn't imagine that he'd be able to take magic from other sources if he had a body. Harry wouldn't operate on that thought, though, and decided to think of Voldemort as being closer to himself rather than someone less powerful. He'd be at much less risk of underestimating him that way.

Harry felt his own mental state, the state of his magic, remembered how Voldemort had been possessing Magic, though had hardly been able to maintain the possession. Even in her state of severe pain, he realized Magic had been fighting Voldemort and attempting to send him from her without hurting Harry, which had been made easier when Magic had taken whatever she'd used.

"Magic, what did you take from me, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Some soul light." Magic stated. "It's the best description I have for it. You recall what your soul felt like when you touched it. I took from the surface of its purity, which replenished itself. I also determined that Voldemort is extremely susceptible to the emotion known as love. I was able to gather that feeling from the times which you felt it."

"Feel any different from before, given what you did?" Harry asked.

"No." Magic stated.

"What do you think the best way to combat Voldemort would be, then, now that you know more?" Harry asked. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes." Magic stated. "His current form is able to take magic from specific things to strengthen itself. It would be difficult to defeat him as he currently is. Our best means to defeat Voldemort is to allow him to gain a body of some kind. He will then be far more vulnerable. I, or you, shall then cut his soul anchor connections. He can then be defeated."

"I don't want to kill him." Harry said.

"Not necessary." Magic replied. "You have bound magic before, when preventing Umbridge from using her magic when she attempted to cast Avada Kedavra. Voldemort's magic can be similarly bound."

"What about his memories?" Harry asked.

"He can do no harm without magic." Magic stated. "Memory removal or modification is unnecessary."

"So." Harry said, understanding the logic in Magic's plan. "Just so I've got this right. We'll let Voldemort get a body of some kind, with whatever means he's got. Then, when that happens and we're aware of it, we'll go there, cut the connections anchoring his soul to his Horcrux. Exactly how did you have in mind for doing that?"

"Placing pure magic, with the use of your emotion known as love, between him and the tethers that anchor his soul to life." Magic stated. "That will break them."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort's soul is tainted, impure. The tethers anchoring it are tainted and impure. The magic that will be used is magic that will effect his soul, which repels purity and love, and can't withstand it. The tether's will break with this being the case, once the soul magic of ours touches the soul magic of Voldemort's that anchors him to life." Magic stated.

"Then you think this will work because of your reasoning, your possession from Voldemort and how you effected him with such magic." Harry said. "Okay, I trust you, that you know what you're talking about. Voldemort was in you, so you'd know more about what it felt like than I would."

"Yes." Magic stated.

"Right." Harry said. "So. How do you think Voldemort's going to get a body? Can we anticipate that?"

"No." Magic replied. "We can anticipate that Voldemort will come after you again, and will likely seek you for the magical power you possess, and in some form, attempt to pull your magical power into himself. I felt his great desire for your magical energy, which is far greater than anything he possesses. With such power, it's possible that Voldemort could become immortal, and could create, as you have done, magical constructs to assist him physically with tasks, should he require it, constructs that would be apart from him but also his magic, as I am yours, magical constructs that could gain physical bodies of their own. The potential for your magical power to be dangerous is great. Voldemort must not receive the magical power you possess at any cost."

"Then how can we prevent that?" Harry asked.

"If in a situation where he can gain your magic, discharge all magical energy we possess." Magic stated.

"Will you still be alive if we do that?" Harry asked. "Will I still live?"

"Unknown." Magic stated. "You may not be able to discharge the magic that sustains your life, and my life."

"Well, hopefully we won't have to do anything quite that drastic." Harry said. "For now, despite everything that's happened, I'm just happy to be with you."

Magic said nothing for a moment, then stated, "I love you."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I wish to do as you wish. I wish you to become the best person you can be, but wish to treat you very gently. Your wishes are always my wishes. I will never stop waiting for you, and will never hurt you, never keep the truth from you. I will always proceed as you desire. I've described these things to Daphne, and she stated it sounded to her like I loved you. Does that sound to you like I love you?" Magic asked.

"It does." Harry replied. "But, call it whatever you want, Magic. Even if you just always say, I do as you wish, in that calm voice of yours, I'm just fine with that, too. You couldn't ever do anything to make me dislike you. That's the difference, I suppose, between me and you, and me in relationships with others."

"Yes." Magic stated. Harry grinned.

"And, let's get one other thing straight." Harry said. "You're more than just my magic, you're your own person. You already told me before that you possess your own soul, and even if you're an individual that's focused on my wishes, you're still a person of your own, you aren't just a magical construct that I created."

"You're correct." Magic replied. "I've become more as time has passed, but I shall always do what you wish."

"As long as you're happy." Harry responded.

"When you're happy, I've done what you wished to ensure your happiness, whether that's acting on a situation or remaining free of it." Magic stated.

"And, since we both know you're hearts desire is ultimately my happiness, you'll be doing what makes you happy, even if you don't feel it. Right?" Harry asked.

"You think of it that way." Magic responded.

"How do you think of it?" Harry asked.

A"I would be doing as you wish in that instance." Magic stated.

"I hope you never change." Harry said after a long moment. "But if you ever wanted to do something for yourself and not just me, I wouldn't mind that, either."

Harry found that he was able to understand his studies a bit better now that his body had been changed by Magic, which he was glad for, as he hadn't known, before then, how he was going to keep up with everything he was learning. He finished a couple of assignments that day, including an essay for Potions and one for Defense Against the Dark Arts. That night at six when he met up with Rose, she asked him many questions about why his magic felt different within him, and how he'd been changed. He did his best to answer, let her magic feel his own so she could sense, from her point of view, what had happened. Rose was enthralled by the entire event, and Harry realized it would be one of those sessions where she got absorbed in the curiosity of a new piece of magic. Harry didn't mind, though, and at eight, Rose followed he and Magic when he returned to Gryffindor tower, she invisible and undetectable, watching him as he'd agreed.

That turned out to be quite a good thing that night. Rose initially remained next to Magic and ensured she remained where she was, but when Harry woke with Magic in the bed with him, touching him, he initially thought he was dreaming, so continued to kiss her and hold her close, her hands moving over his body. When Harry felt a hand grip the back of his neck and pull him back about twenty seconds later, he blushed.

"Down stairs, Magic." Rose stated in a firm, calm voice that wouldn't carry due to a sound barrier she'd put over the bed. Not wanting Rose to see him in any compromising position, Harry teleported Magic back to the common room with a thought, and felt Rose watching him as he slept.

Among other things such as his no longer needing to use the bathroom, Harry only seemed to need about four hours of sleep to be very well rested. This gave him a lot of time to study in the common room, which he took advantage of as the days passed. He was able to stay caught up on his assignments, which gave those who were jealous of him yet another reason to be angry with him. They tried, unsuccessfully, to hurt him by attempting to cast spells at him, call him skating names, make fun of his family, and the last resort they tried was going after his friends to hurt him. Harry only calmly reported them and did nothing to react. Even if he felt angry, he still thought clearly about the situations he was put in due to his changed mind.

When the next Hogsmeade weekend came up, Harry went with Daphne as they agreed, and as Magic told him she'd wanted, he held her hand more often. Daphne seemed to be happy about that, and she also seemed happy that Harry kept them warm and shielded against the frigid, snowy weather. As they walked down the street, protected by his magic, Harry turned toward her and said, "I'm glad you like it."

"I do." Daphne said, and sounded like she was grinning.

"Hey, Harry!" Tracey shouted, shivering a bit as she ran over to them. "How about a bit of that!"

"Just come to the Three Broomsticks, that's where we're going!" Harry called.

"If you want it, come and get it!" Daphne shouted, pulling Harry along with her. Harry grinned and laughed as they ran, and Tracey hurried after them.

"You are trying my patience, Potter!" She shouted.

"Is that right!" Harry said, and feeling rather mischievous, shouted, "This is what you get when you say that!" With a thought, a wave of snow from the air and the ground pelted Tracey, who shouted, then used her own magic in an attempt to send snow back at them, which simply bounced off the shield that Harry and Daphne were using, though Magic, always unaffected by the cold, was covered in it. She simply kept walking, though, and vanished the snow before they entered.

"So, how was that?" Daphne asked as she and Tracey panted from the run that was about a minute long. Oddly enough, Harry didn't feel tired. Ever since his change by Magic, he'd not felt tired due to physical exertion.

"You two aren't fair." Tracey hissed. "One of these days, I'm going to get you. Daphne, when you're alone. And you, Harry, I'll just have to think of something, shall I?"

Needless to say, the Hogsmeade trip was rather enjoyable, and left Harry feeling quite happy, and from the sound of her voice, Daphne was content.

Harry's lessons with Rose continued to examine the magic Harry could reproduce, tested how many of Magic he could manifest, continued to push his limits and expand his abilities. Harry was challenged by Rose to learn how to examine deeply complex magic for himself, and determine ways of taking it apart without using Magic. They had been working on such a thing for quite some time already, and as Harry learned about different warding schemes and different pieces of magic, he was able to discover a common link on how to quickly and easily disable them. When he told his discovery to Rose, that all the wards and every piece of magic could easily be dampened with a variation of binding magic, which seemed to work for just about anything, Rose eagerly wanted him to teach her the spell. Harry performed the magic for Rose over and over again, but as hard as she attempted to duplicate it, she failed.

"I suppose it's like your time travel, your teleportation. This is just another Harry thing." She said.

"Guess so." Harry responded.

"You know, you keep practicing your skills, learning more, not only will you be the most powerful person on the planet for using magic, but you'll probably be the best at defending yourself against... Anything, really." Rose commented.

"Doubtful." Harry said. "Despite everything you've taught me, while I'm pretty good at defending myself against things, I don't know all there is to know. Oh, and Magic thanks you. Go on, Magic."

"Thank you, Rose." Magic stated.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"The expansion of knowledge, Harry's skills." Magic replied. "He enjoys learning, and therefore, I shall learn."

Christmas came, and Harry received a number of gifts from his friends. Magic also received things as well, which was a first in Harry's experience with her. While Harry enjoyed his gifts, Magic's response to hers was pretty much what Harry expected.

"Do you like them, Magic?" Harry asked.

"I'm your Magic. These gifts aren't mine, they're yours. Therefore, if you like them, I like them, as I like what you like." Magic stated.

"Magic, look. Ron, Hermione, Daphne, Tracey and even Hagrid, they all gave these gifts to you, for you to use. Look at this book here. Can I read it?" Harry asked.

"Translation is required." Magic stated.

"No, no. You misunderstand me. Can I read it as it is?" Harry asked.

"No." Magic stated.

"Well, there you go. If they'd wanted me to read it, then they would have gotten me a book that's already been translated. Like this one." Harry said, holding up a book that Hermione had purchased him, which was about different, unusual magic.

Magic flipped through her book and stated, "I now have the knowledge."

Hermione, who was in the common room with them, said, "What are you going to do with the book, then?"

"If Harry doesn't wish it, I don't wish it." Magic stated.

"Oh." Hermione said, sounding a bit somber. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected you to be really grateful for gifts. I should have expected you to take them like that."

"I'm Harry's Magic. I require only magic to sustain me. I feel no emotion. My wants are Harry's wants." Magic said, and she, sitting next to him, put a hot hand against the right side of his face.

"Hey." Hermione said firmly, as Harry had spoken with her about Magic carrying out his own desires with physical intimacy, and asked her to keep an eye on them.

"Stop." Harry said, pulling Magic's hand away from his face.

"Harry, I never asked until now, but why not return to your guardians for Christmas?" Hermione asked. "Since you've got Sharen and Sirius now, wouldn't they want to see you?"

"I wanted to be here with my friends." Harry replied. "I already wrote them and told them I wanted to stay. They were fine with that. Anything that makes you happy, they said."

"Oh." Hermione responded. "Well, that's good."

Classes continued as they normally did, with Professor Lupin continuing to teach excellent classes, though he'd announced to everyone in February that, at the end of the year, he was resigning as Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Why?"

"You're the best teacher we've had!"

"You can't leave now, you're the first that's really taught us anything!"

The protests from the students eventually went silent, and Professor Lupin simply said calmly, "While I do enjoy teaching Defense Against the Dark Art's, and I appreciate all of your confidence in me, there are a few more important things I need to do, rather than continue to teach."

After privately asking Professor Lupin about what he was doing, Harry was told that he'd been asked by Professor Dumbledore to help him attempt to sway the werewolves to their side, before Voldemort returned to power. To Harry, it made sense, and he wished him luck, vowing to do so again before Professor Lupin left his post.

As the months passed, Harry and Magic continued to grow taller, their bodies maturing at what was an accelerated rate for normal individuals. Harry continued to have more thoughts of intimacy with Magic or other women, sometimes his mind wandering to such things during class, which Magic would respond to by lightly touching him or quietly whispering into his ear until Harry focused deliberately on his work, or the Professors asked him if there was a problem. Rose continued to keep an eye on Harry as he slept, and would stop him if things between he and Magic began to get heated. While she didn't stop him if Magic slept with him, she would stop them if hands started to roam or they started to kiss. Harry was glad for that, as he didn't want to go far with Magic in his dormitory, or in the school in general.

Harry had written to his guardians, Sharen and Sirius, letting them know of his amorous feelings toward Magic, along with his concerns. While Sirius had jokingly told him to get it on with Magic, Sharen had apologized to Harry for not telling Magic about the physical developments she'd go through, and told him she hadn't anticipated he'd be physically attracted to Magic in the way that he was. Both of them, however, agreed to keep an eye on he and Magic when he returned home, which Harry was relieved about.

In April, when Harry was eating dinner one night, Professor Dumbledore came over to the Gryffindor table and said brightly, "Good evening Harry and Magic."

"Good evening, Professor." Harry responded.

"I'd like to see you in my office after you've eaten." Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm particularly fond of ice mice."

"Sounds good." Harry responded.

As Professor Dumbledore moved off, Daphne asked, "Did he give you the password to his office, or are you supposed to bring him ice mice?"

"Password, most likely." Harry said.

After he gained entry and was inside the office, Professor Dumbledore turned toward him and said, "I've found the possible location of another Horcrux."

"When do we leave?" Harry asked.

"We can leave now if you like." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I'm ready." Harry replied. "But, could we forgo apparation this time, and just let Magic get the information on the location from your mind?"

"If you prefer." Professor Dumbledore said. "I must admit, Harry, that your brand of teleporting from one location to another is far more comfortable than apparation."

"That's why I don't like apparating. Plus, with mine, we can go straight from the office." Harry said.

"True." Professor Dumbledore said. "And, perhaps, we can go further than that. Feel free to enter my mind, Magic. I'm now thinking about the location."

Harry felt his magic touch Professor Dumbledore's mind, and through the sensing of Magic's thoughts that he had, which had grown more consistent as the months passed, Harry felt Magic learn the location and send magic ahead of them to find what Professor Dumbledore was looking for.

"A cave." Magic stated. "A magically constructed place is behind a wall, requiring an unfamiliar magic to pass within. This is easily circumvented."

"Take us right inside the magical place, then." Professor Dumbledore said.

After taking both of their arms, Harry and Professor Dumbledore were teleported by Magic directly into a place that seemed quite oppressive. When Harry spoke, his voice didn't echo, simply seemed to bleed off into nothing, as if something within the cave swallowed up his voice. It was unnatural, and the sense of magic in the air was quite heavy.

"Is this where Voldemort kept one of his Horcruxes, then?"

"I believe so." Professor Dumbledore said. "Magic, could you, by chance, teleport us to the island in the center of the lake?"

"Yes." Magic stated. In an instant, they were there.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Now, we walk this way." Professor Dumbledore said, leading Harry to what he felt was a large basin in the middle of the island, at least, he assumed it was in the center. "Hmm. Most curious indeed."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Attempt, if you will, to touch the liquid within." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Get ready to heal me, Magic." Harry said, reached out, and put his hand on an invisible magical barrier that prevented him from touching anything inside the large container.

"Tell me, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "What do you make of this?"

"Well, there's some type of potion in there. I can feel the magic from it, but I don't know what its effects would be." Harry said.

"Can you, by chance, feel the Horcrux through the potion?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No." Harry said. "But it could be masking it for all I know. I've felt magic before that cloaks the presence of other things that I'm not aware of."

"Can you, by chance, break through this barrier?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I'll start with the most obvious, first." Harry said.

In an instant, he'd conjured a goblet, and carefully, pushed it into the basin. From the feel, the goblet went through the barrier, and he felt the magic as it did so. He lifted it from the barrier even as he tried to feel its magic deeper, holding the goblet of potion in his hand.

"There's... Some other condition there, I can't quite figure it out." Harry said as he concentrated. "Magic, can you tell?"

"A specific magical signature, that of a particular individual, likely Voldemort, can also pass through the barrier." Magic stated. "He can likely part the barrier with his hands."

"I think, Harry, that it would be wise to leave things as they are if at all possible." Professor Dumbledore said.

"So, someone will have to drink this, then?" Harry asked.

"Unless you can fool this magic, then it would appear so." Professor Dumbledore responded. "And, as you and Magic are the most valuable individuals here, I believe I should be the one to take on this task."

"Magic can simply convert what she ingests to raw magic." Harry said. "I think, anyway. So I think she'd be at the least risk if she consumed the potion."

"I believe that would be most unwise, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said as Harry handed the goblet over to Magic.

"You wish me to consume this." Magic stated.

"Yes." Harry responded. "Unless you don't want to, or we can't easily trick this magic."

"This is not easily fooled. Success is fifty-four percent certain should we attempt to fool the barrier. Success is one-hundred percent should I drink the potion. I convert what I ingest to raw magic with minimal physiological effects. Your thoughts about me in that regard appear correct. I do as you wish." Magic responded, and she quickly drained the goblet.

"Okay." Harry said, intently feeling his magic, noticing some strange effects that he wasn't quite aware of, which seemed to be altering something within Magic herself, though only temporarily, as he felt the flame of magic resume its usual state, hot and powerful within his body, calm, soothing and gentle.

"Effects neutralized." Magic stated.

"Okay." Harry responded. "Good. Keep going until it's all gone." As Harry heard Magic scoop another goblet full of the potion and drink it, he asked, "Did you bring another locket to put here?"

"I did." Professor Dumbledore said. "This will temporarily maintain the illusion that everything is as it was before we arrived."

"Okay." Harry said.

Harry intently felt his magic as Magic drank a third goblet full of the potion, then a fourth. He put his hand on her shoulder as she drained a fifth, feeling her tremble slightly.

"Harry." She said placidly.

"I'm here, Magic. What's up?" Harry asked.

"The potion appears to be having a hallucinogenic effect on me." Magic stated. "I feel as if I'm bound, can't use my magic."

"You're not bound." Harry said.

"Harry, perhaps..." Professor Dumbledore began in a voice of deep concern.

"If you're thinking of drinking it, you can't." Harry said. "The person who's started drinking this potion, has to finish it. Magic, if I'd have known what it would do..."

"Apologies are irrelevant." Magic stated as she scooped another goblet of the potion, then drained it.

Harry didn't feel so good about Magic drinking the potion anymore, as its effects seemed to be similar to that of the Dementor on him, and he could feel, through his magic, some type of damage that the potion was doing to her body and mind. It was being repaired quickly, though, very quickly. As Magic drained a seventh goblet of the potion, he felt as if his magic gained an immunity to the potion. Magic drained more goblet fulls without any more difficulty, and once the basin was empty, Harry pulled a locket from the bottom of the container.

"Doing okay, Magic?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Magic stated.

"Well, it's not a Horcrux." Harry said. "All this for nothing, I suppose."

"May I?" Professor Dumbledore asked after he placed his locket within, and the basin filled back up with the potion.

"Here." Harry handed over the fake locket.

"Hmm." Professor Dumbledore stated. Harry heard the locket open. "There appears to be a note here."

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."

"Who is R. A. B?" Harry asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, that is, I believe, the initials for Regulus Arcturus Black." Professor Dumbledore said.

"What would he be doing here?" Harry asked.

"Presumably, to destroy the original Horcrux, or at the very least, retrieve it." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I wonder if Sirius might know where it is."

"We could ask him, but not here." Harry said as he took Magic's hand, she returning his grip firmly. "Magic, you're okay?"

"I'm okay." Magic stated in reply.

"Good." Harry said. "Then, unless we've got anything else to do here, Professor, let's go."

"Very well, Harry." Professor Dumbledore replied, and in moments, they were standing in his office once again.

"So." Harry said. "You want to contact Sirius?"

"Yes, though I believe his reply may take a few days." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"Not if I create a magical portal." Harry said. "Like I did when you caught me in the hospital wing. Want me to?"

"This should prove most interesting indeed." Professor Dumbledore said. "Please, proceed, Harry."

"Magic, go ahead." Harry said.

Harry felt his magic form the magical portal, and before he said anything, heard something quite interesting. A woman was screaming, shrieking wildly.

"How dare you come into this house! Filthy blood traitor!" The sound of the woman's voice was quite loud, and with a thought, Harry reached his magic through the portal and silenced the sound.

"That's better." Harry said.

Sirius gasped and shouted in a surprised tone of voice, "Harry!"

"Hi, Sirius." Harry replied, grinning a bit. "Having a problem?"

"Not after what you just did, no." Sirius responded. "Exactly what is this thing, anyway, Harry?"

"Magical portal." Harry said. "With the phoenix magic combine with mine, I can track where people are, so I can create a portal at their location. Professor Dumbledore and I need your help finding something, if you know where it might be."

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"This." Professor Dumbledore responded, and Harry felt magic forming a shape in the air, casting an image into the portal.

"I've seen that before." Sirius said. "I've been cleaning this place up for the last few months, just in case I might need it some day. Hold on, I'll be right back."

"I'll just have the portal follow." Harry said as Sirius began to move. "Magic, do that."

"Nice." Sirius said, and Harry thought he was grinning. "Imagine all the girls you could spy on with this, Harry."

"Or not." Harry replied. "Just find us the locket, will you? We've got to get rid of it."

"What for, task master?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort's defeat." Harry stated.

"Okay." Sirius said as Harry heard him pulling something open. "Here it is."

Through the portal, Harry could feel the magic of the Horcrux. After a moment, he said, "Magic, let's break this tether, we need to make sure we can do it with Voldemort, too."

"Proceeding." Magic stated.

Harry felt a very pure piece of magic, almost like his own soul, slice into the tether. Immediately, he felt it snap, and moments later, he heard a scream like those he'd heard when a Horcrux was torn to pieces by his magic. The soul fragment within was gone, Harry realized, but knew the locket was still in tact.

"Huh." Sirius said. "Was that it?"

"That's it." Harry replied. "One more down."

"Glad I could help you two." Sirius said. "You three, rather."

"So are we." Harry replied. "I'll write you, then, Sirius, as always. Sounds good?"

"Sure does." Sirius said. "Talk with you then."

Harry stopped the magic maintaining the portal and it collapsed, and after a moment, asked, "Professor, how many do you think Voldemort's got? The locket was one, the Diadem, the Diary, and the ring."

"I suspect that he has at least one more Horcrux, but am unable to confirm this." Professor Dumbledore said. "If I'm not mistaken, one of the Horcruxes is Hufflepuff's cup."

"Why?" Harry asked. "What's with Voldemort and these things of great value?"

"I'm not entirely certain why it is that Voldemort enjoys making Horcruxes from things of great value, though, I suspect that he treasures the item as well as the piece of his soul within." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Where do we find Hufflepuff's cup, then?" Harry asked.

"I'm not entirely certain." Professor Dumbledore responded. "However, I do believe I shall take another trip to Azkaban prison in an attempt to find out."

"I don't want to go there, but I'll go if you want." Harry said. "I really don't like dealing with Dementors even though I can easily dispel their magic. Always, in the back of my mind, I wonder if they won't find a way around what I do somehow, and effect me until I don't have a soul, and I wouldn't want to subject Magic to her worst fear."

"Then, Harry, I shall go alone, and you may remain behind." Professor Dumbledore said. "I do thank you once again, however. Your abilities with magic is ensuring the job of destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes is far easier than I would have originally thought it to be."

"No problem." Harry replied. "Besides, didn't you say I had to face him one day anyway?"

"Not necessarily." Professor Dumbledore responded. "However, Voldemort will not stop until you are dead, and given your magical abilities, you going on the offensive is, I believe, quite wise. After all, neither can live while the other survives, suggesting that, while both of you are alive, neither of you shall have a life much beyond each other."

"Magic and I have a plan to get rid of Voldemort without killing him." Harry said. "We're going to let him get a body back, by whatever means he needs to. Then, we'll cut the rest of his Horcruxes away from him like Magic did to destroy the locket. He can then be defeated."

"Perhaps a less complex plan is in order." Professor Dumbledore stated. "I believe, that should all of Voldemort's Horcruxes be destroyed while he has no body, he will pass on, as his soul will not be anchored to this existence."

"Magic told me that once, well, maybe not quite directly. Didn't you?" Harry asked.

"During our last encounter with Voldemort, I stated that I could break all tethers that held Voldemort in his current existence, and that doing so would destroy him." Magic replied.

"I don't know why I didn't think about that when we'd made our plan. Magic, can you find him?" Harry asked.

"No." Magic stated. "His magic is too distorted and formless to trace, and attempting to defeat him in his current form is unwise given our previous encounter, and his draining magic from your barrier."

"Well, we'll have to wait." Harry said. "But if I come across Voldemort again, I'll try your suggestion, hopefully before he can do anything."

"Very good, Harry." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I believe that, for tonight, our business is concluded."

"I think so." Harry said. "Let me know if you find where more of Voldemort's Horcruxes are, and I'd be glad to help you get rid of them."

"I shall." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Good night, then, Harry."

"Good night, Professor." Harry responded.

As he walked from Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry moved close to Magic, who put her right arm around him and led him down the corridor.

"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked. "I... I really am sorry for just recklessly charging forward and having you drink the potion just because you could withstand the effects of it. I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm here to do as you wish." Magic stated. "I did so. I'm okay, our magic is well. I performed my task correctly, and as you wished me to."

"You're sure you're fine?" Harry asked. "You don't hate or resent me, or anything?"

"I don't feel." Magic stated. "Hate and resentment are emotions. I do as you wish."

Harry felt her thoughts, realized they were just as they'd been before she drank the potion. He still felt bad about what he'd done, though, and Magic spoke again, reminding him of the times when he'd been a child and she'd known exactly what to say.

"I will do all that you wish, and carry out my task as you desire." Magic stated. "I would jump from a cliff if you wished it, jump into an active volcano if you desire. I will do as you wish without hesitation. That is what I wish."

Harry sighed, feeling relieved that those were her true feelings, and he hadn't done anything against what she'd wanted from him in the first place. Once again, he found himself glad that his childhood friend hadn't changed a bit, and felt Magic's arm hold him to her more firmly.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"You wished words that would bring you comfort. I've stated what you wished." Magic replied, and though her response was predictable, Harry still found it to be wonderful. 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 The Third Year End and the Summer Beginnings

It was the end of May, quite warm, and from what Daphne had told him, the weather was beautiful. Harry didn't enjoy the beauty, as he couldn't see it, and Magic's knowledge was nothing but cold, statistical information. Having already finished his assignments before his exams, Harry was laying outside, flat on his back as he felt the warmth of the air against his face, his hand in Magic's strong one as she lay on her back next to him. Harry could hear the sound of birds, could smell the scent of flowers and trees blooming. The perfect tranquility of the calm outside made him smile. It was one reminder among many that even in times of rising darkness, there were things to look forward to.

Around him, Harry could hear the faint sound of a few other students as they enjoyed the outside weather, though there weren't many at the moment. Most of them were inside or outside studying, and thus, not making sound he could hear. Harry had walked with Magic so he was on the other side of the lake, which was far from where most students went, but still within the Hogwarts grounds. When he'd gone outside, he'd wanted to enjoy a place that would be peaceful, so he could simply lay and listen to nature.

"Isn't this nice, Magic?" Harry asked.

"You think it's nice." Magic stated in response. "You enjoy it."

"I'm glad you're with me." Harry said. "I wonder what next year's going to bring. Hopefully it's a fairly normal year like this one."

Magic said nothing in response. Thinking back on the year so far, Harry had to admit that, aside from a couple of events, including his being inducted into the Unspeakable's department in the Ministry of Magic before he'd even graduated from Hogwarts, the year had been fairly normal. He hadn't lost his magic, hadn't had a professor possessed by Voldemort attempt to kill him. The only Voldemort possession had been his attempt to take over Magic's body, which he hadn't been able to sustain for long. Both she and Harry knew how to combat that if he attempted it again, though, and he found himself glad that Magic was safe, learning such things, and would keep him safe as well.

Between the major events of the year, Harry had tested the new addition to his Brailler, which he was going to use for exams. He also tested the paper which could, if he placed it on a page of a book, or any print parchment or paper, translate its text immediately into braille. Both had worked flawlessly, and Harry had given the Specialty Magical Needs shop in Diagon Alley his feedback.

Both he and Magic had continued to grow taller as the year went on. Harry's voice had deepened, while Magic's had also deepened slightly, and matured into that of someone who sounded like a beautiful woman. They weren't growing quite as much now, though, and Magic, aware as she was of their physical states, had told him that they were nearing the end of their physical maturity. Because of how much they'd grown, not only were both of them taller than some of their friends, but Harry had used magic to resize his clothes to keep up with him. When he'd had more time to talk with Harry, Sirius had remarked that he and Magic had grown faster than anyone he'd known. Harry could agree with that observation, as they were taller than most of their fellow classmates.

Though there were still many students who were jealous of Harry and what he could do, the bullying had stopped, due to the points taken from Slytherin, and surprisingly enough, Gryffindor. Those who tried anything got no results except reflected spells and no injuries to either Harry or Magic, which was likely a deterrent as well.

Harry's attraction to women, and Magic and Daphne in particular, was on his mind quite a lot throughout the days. Rose continued to watch him as he slept, something he was glad for. Being outside in a public area kept his thoughts restrained, as he wouldn't want to try any experiments with intimacy in plain view of anyone that could walk over to see them both. Speaking of someone coming, Harry thought to himself as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tracey asked in a chipper voice. Harry sat up with Magic mirroring his movement beside him.

"I like listening to things out here, yeah." Harry responded as Tracey sat down in front of both of them.

"And how are you doing today, amazon woman?" Tracey asked jokingly, referring to Magic's height of around one meter and eighty-six centimeters. At that height, she was taller than most of the girls and women at Hogwarts.

"I'm identified as Magic." She replied placidly as Harry chuckled. "Harry is well. I am well."

"I expected that." Tracey said.

"How've you been lately, Tracey?" Harry asked.

"Doing okay." She responded. "I've learned some pretty good defensive measures, so no one's tried anything to me for quite some time."

"How's the studying?" Harry asked.

"Let's put it this way. I don't know how you're able to relax and enjoy time out here. I'm going to be studying transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts right here with my good friends." She responded cheerfully as Harry heard her opening her bag. "Want to help me?"

"Sure." Harry responded. "What do you want me to do, ask you questions?"

"That'll do." Tracey responded.

"How about this." Harry said. "Magic, you ask us both. We'll try and answer. I could do with studying some also."

"Here you are, Magic." Tracey said as she placed the transfiguration book in Magic's free hand, Harry tugging his from her right.

Harry heard Magic open the book and flip through it, then state calmly, "I possess this information and don't require the book."

"I see." Tracey said. "Why'd you flip through, then?"

"Harry wished to hear me do so." Magic responded.

"It's true." Harry said. "I find it a bit amusing how she flips through the pages, and then has all the information. Magic's great at that, though."

"So tell me, Harry." Tracey said as he heard her putting the book back in her bag. "Does Magic treat you gently, like a lover?"

Harry blushed, but responded, "Getting pretty brazen there, Tracey."

"Yes, I am, but I'm curious and I like to see the two of you interact. And, you've been pretty brazen with me before, too, so why not." Tracey responded as she rubbed her hands together, her voice cheerful and devious. "So. Who will it be, Harry? Magic, or Daphne?"

"Be... For what?" Harry asked as he blushed deeper.

"For marriage, romance, though if it's romance, it would be Daphne I'm sure, since I'd find it surprising if Magic understands any romantic gestures." Tracey said with a grin in her voice.

"Well, I'm not sure yet." Harry said. "Could be you."

"Dreamed about me, Harry?" Tracey asked.

Harry blushed.

"Aha!" Tracey exclaimed. "So, you have, then!"

"Yes." Harry said calmly. "There. Are you happy?"

"Then I still have a chance." Tracey said deviously, and in a moment, Harry felt her hands gently clasp his face. He pulled back and Tracey laughed.

"You've always been the more... Emotional of the three of you girls." Harry said. "Now, are we going to keep this conversation going, or study?"

"Okay, then, Harry. We'll study." Tracey replied. "But you do take all the fun out of life, you know." Tracey let out a dreamy sigh and said dreamily, "And here I was, all ready to get my first kiss."

Harry said nothing to that comment, and Magic asked her first question at his thoughts for her to do so. She quizzed them for a few hours before they made their way into the Hogwarts castle for dinner, and walking with Magic on his left and Tracey on his right, Harry felt content.

With the new items he'd got from Specialty Magical Needs, Harry was able to complete the written portion of his exams without Anastasia reading him anything, simply using what he had and acting with complete independence. He missed her reading to him, though, and as he could now sense Magic's thoughts and the conclusions she formed if he chose, the Professors had no problem with her sitting in with him as he took his exams.

In Transfiguration, the tasks they performed were either transfiguring an animal into an object, or an object into an animal. It was something that many of Harry's fellow third years found difficult, but as usual, he was able to complete with his usual natural ease.

Charms was just as easy, in terms of the practical portion. It involved a cheering charm, which Harry simply performed by pushing a type of cheerful magic into Ron, which was quite similar to the actual cheering charm itself. Ron performed the same on him, though was a bit nervous and made Harry laugh rather hard before he dispelled the magic on him.

Care of Magical Creatures involved dealing with hippogriffs. Hagrid, who was presiding over the exam, said that they would pass if they managed to approach their hippogriff and lead it at least once around a cordoned off area that Hagrid had set up for the exam. Extra credit was given to anyone who could ride the hippogriff rather than simply lead it. Harry was able to do fairly well, after bowing, simply allowing the animal to come to him before he petted it, told it how kind it was, and explained, quite calmly, that he'd be leading it around the area. As it wasn't anything that Magic could help Harry with, she stood off to the side while Harry performed his task, and was awarded full marks for his efforts.

Potions didn't go quite as well for him as he'd have liked. He was allowed to work with Magic and use the knowledge he received from her, but she wasn't allowed to physically help him in any way. The potion he prepared didn't seem to have the right consistency that it was supposed to, and Professor Lara was about to grade Harry as acceptable before he asked her if she'd have graded anyone else who could see with such a grade. She then changed the grade to a poor, and Harry was satisfied that he'd been treated fairly and like everyone else, though wished he could have done better on his exam.

The practical for History of Magic was simply about remembering learned information, which Harry thought he'd done okay with. Herbology, however, also wasn't one of his better subjects, and as Professor Sprout wanted him to rely on his own abilities only, Magic was asked to leave.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was probably the most interesting exam Harry had ever taken, with Professor Lupin's obstacle course that dealt with a grindylow, Red Caps, hinkypunk, and a boggart. Harry indulged himself a bit when he dealt with the boggart, shifting it, for a moment, into Daphne, and making the boggart Daphne gently touch his face, as he'd wanted to know what it would feel like for Daphne to touch him. He grinned and reformed it into a metal box before leaving the trunk, keeping what he'd done to himself and knowing, but not caring, that Magic would know what he'd done.

Part of their Muggle Studies exam involved an explanation of their choice, of something innovative that Muggles had come up with. Harry wrote a bit about rockets and the space program, and how Muggles had gone into outer space without using a bit of Magic, something that Wizards hadn't yet done, as far as he knew. He didn't know exactly how well he'd done on the exam, as it didn't touch on any of the topics they'd learned in the class, though in case the professor didn't believe him, he put the name of the famous Neil Armstrong, the first man to walk on the moon, in his essay. After that, exams were finished, and he and his friends were quite relieved.

Because Gryffindor had failed to win the Quidditch cup, something that Wood was still miffed with Harry about, Slytherin ended up winning the house cup. Harry and Daphne, and to their great surprise, Ron, congratulated them, and wanted to know how Tracey felt about it. She told them she rather enjoyed it, and hoped to plow Gryffindor into the ground again next year. It was said in a joking tone, and they all laughed. That evening, as usual, they packed up their items, and the next day, were all on the Hogwarts Express on their way back home. Harry was rather eager this year, as he'd be returning to guardians that actually cared for and loved him.

"Got any plans for the summer, everyone?" Harry asked as the train pulled out of the station.

"Yeah, actually." Ron responded. "We're probably going to see the Quidditch World Cup this year. Hermione, Daphne, want to come?"

"Sure." Hermione replied brightly.

"My dad can usually get tickets from work, so it shouldn't be a problem. I didn't think you'd want to attend, though, Harry, not liking loud crowds and all." Ron said.

"No, I'd rather stay behind." Harry said, smiling.

"What are you doing, Tracey, anything? You want to come, too?" Ron asked, as Tracey had chosen to sit with them on their journey back.

"Oh, I'm sure my family has already got tickets to see the Quidditch World Cup, so I imagine I'll see you there." Tracey said.

"Great!" Ron responded.

"I wanted to tell you all that, in addition to quitting Divination, I've dropped Muggle Studies." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked. "You passed your exam with three-hundred twenty percent!"

"Yeah, which only proves I could take its O.W.L. now, probably, and pass it. Besides, you all know how... Irritable I'd get using that time turner with so much homework." Hermione said.

"Or, how about the time when I was walking from one end of the castle to the other." Harry said with a grin. "And, Hermione was on the first floor, and on the sixth, too. And do you know what the Hermione's were doing?"

"Studying." Hermione said in a mollified tone. "Anyway, it was too much stress to deal with something like that."

"I imagine so." Harry said. "I certainly wouldn't. No time turner, then, and a normal schedule now?"

"That's right." Hermione replied. "No piles of homework and two Hermione's studying in a single two hour period, also."

"I imagine you've aged a few months beyond the rest of us, too." Harry said.

"Yes, probably." Hermione responded. "Another reason not to use it."

"Well, I'm glad you're living with us in the natural world without going into the past." Harry said. "You've really got to learn when to back down the achievements, Hermione."

"Well, if this year taught me anything about that, it's that I need to use common sense when it comes to the classes I take." Hermione said. "Divination's rubbish, and Muggle Studies, well, I lived in the Muggle world most of my life."

"Divination isn't rubbish." Ron responded. "Well, maybe it is. But it's an easy grade."

"And Muggle Studies is for me, too." Hermione stated, then added strictly, "And I'm ashamed of you, Ron, only taking Divination for an easy grade. The easiest path is the best for you, then, is that it?"

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Please, let's not do this today." Tracey said. "No arguments. I just want to have fun on the way back home."

"Okay." Hermione said after a long few seconds. Harry gasped.

"Hermione, are you really backing down from a debate? The world must be ending! Quick, everyone take cover!"

Hermione hit Harry on the knee and huffed. Harry and everyone else in the compartment but Magic, chuckled.

The rest of the train ride was filled with games of Exploding Snap, idle conversation, a sumptuous lunch from the witch that pushed the trolley, and enjoying the presence of friends. When Harry was led off the train at platform Nine and Three Quarters by Magic, he bid his friends goodbye and made his way over to where Sharen and Sirius were calling to him, grinning happily.

"Hey!" He called.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sirius said, hugging Harry. "Magic!" He hugged her, too, and she unemotionally returned the embrace with one arm.

"Ready to go back home, Harry and Magic?" Sharen asked as she pulled he and Magic into a hug.

"Sure am." Harry responded.

"Then, if you don't mind, send us all!" Sirius called in a chipper voice. Harry did so with a thought, breathing deeply of the familiar air of the living room in Sharen's house, and immediately feeling some pieces of magic that felt like the expanded compartments within his trunk.

"Feels like someone's done some work." Harry said.

"Yeah, I did." Sirius responded. "Sharen's delightful invite was something I decided I didn't want to pass up, so I added a room to the house. How'd I do, Harry?"

"The magic feels stable, so I'd say, perfect." Harry said. "But, just to make sure electronics work, Magic, change it a bit."

Harry felt the magic change as his flame of magic directly manipulated it, then said, "There you are. Now, you can have your own television."

"Great. That'll keep him off my couch watching hours of movies on the weekends." Sharen said, sounding like she was smiling. Harry felt a deep well of joy at the casual camaraderie between all of them, grinning widely and feeling Magic grip his hand a bit tighter, just as he'd wanted of her.

"I feel you've added some magic in my room, too." Harry said as he continued to feel the magic. "What's that for, some type of alert system?"

"That's right." Sirius responded. "Sharen and I agreed on a system to set up, since you didn't want to get too amorous with Magic, though if you did, James would probably be rather proud of you."

"Well, I agree with Harry, and I'm glad you're willing to be responsible about your situation." Sharen responded. "What we've set up is this. You and Magic start to get too amorous with each other, beyond light kissing, and a rather loud alarm's going to sound."

"Good." Harry said. "Glad that's taken care of."

"There's one other thing I'd like to talk with you about, Harry." Sirius said. "Sharen really wants to see the Quidditch World Cup, so I've purchased four tickets. Will you come with us?"

"I suppose so." Harry said. "But I don't really want to be a part of the loud crowd."

"Come to spend time with your family." Sharen encouraged. "Besides, I've never seen a Quidditch match before, because of my status as a Squib. Sirius heard that, and he's determined to change it."

"Ah, that reminds me." Sirius interjected. "Why not create yourself a broom, Harry, so you and I can fly, maybe get a bit of Quidditch in ourselves."

"Not in thunder storms, we won't." Harry said.

"After what happened to you with lightning striking you, even I know that one." Sirius replied.

"Well, I'm so very glad you know how to be responsible." Harry said, grinning. "Right now, I'd just like to lounge on the couch with my beautiful Magic and watch a bit of television, maybe have one of your excellent home cooked meals, Sharen."

"And beautiful you are, Magic." Sirius said. "Pretty tall, with those dark eyes and long hair, and elegant, but strong features."

"I've been complimented on my beauty a total of two-hundred forty-four times during the third Hogwarts year." Magic responded.

"Well, we'll have to triple that at least next year." Sirius said, clapping his hands a bit as Harry made his way over to the couch and sat down. Magic did the same next to him, and he leaned against her with a grin.

"What would you like to watch, Harry?" Sharen asked as she gently rubbed Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, how about some science fiction." Harry said.

"Here you are, then. Science fiction for you, and in about two hours, I'll have dinner made." Sharen said kindly. "And, tomorrow, it's study time for you. At least three or four hours a day, I want you caught up on your homework before we go to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Don't worry." Harry said. "With me sleeping only four hours a night these days, I'll have plenty of time to study."

Harry found Sirius more entertaining than the television shows they were watching, as he seemed thrilled by the simplest things, such as how they were able to make a door open without the person touching it, or how they could show a person floating in a room to give the appearance they were in a place without gravity. Dinner, as usual, was delicious, and when Harry climbed happily into his bed that night, he realized that he wanted a family of his own, and dreamed of he and Daphne with children, who would run and play in and outside a comfortable and nice home, without the worry of Voldemort to concern them. That was truly living, Harry thought to himself after he woke.

From twelve in the morning to twelve in the afternoon, Harry studied and completed the assignments given to him by his professors. The rest of the time was spent with Sharen and Sirius, and Harry noticed how Sharen indulged Sirius' desires to visit various Muggle places, such as movie theatres or restaurants, or simply spending a half hour with him, watching his fascination with Muggle money, and calmly teaching him how to use it. As Harry listened to them talking a couple days after he'd come back to his home, he quietly turned toward Magic and said, "What do you think, Magic?"

"You can sense my thoughts and determine them without conversation." Magic stated.

"You're right." Harry said. "But I like listening to you talk, and it's boring to sense your thoughts all the time. So, tell me what you think. Sharen and Sirius, they're pretty close, don't you think?"

"Yes." Magic stated. "Sharen appears to enjoy simple fascinations that Sirius Black possesses. Sirius enjoys Sharen's personality and her proficiency in the use of Muggle items. I conclude a seventy-one point four percent chance they are falling in love."

"It sounds so romantic when you say that with such cold precision." Harry responded with a smirk.

"I informed you of the conclusion you requested. Romance wasn't calculated in my response." Magic replied.

"Well, that's okay." Harry said. "Besides, Sirius will probably have something else to occupy his mind. I'm going to make brooms for us, with your help, of course. How about three. One for me, and two for Sharen and Sirius. So, two of them won't need the accessibility features, obviously."

"I've enhanced flight, acceleration, and breaking. The brooms will be more responsive than your previous one by eighty-four point nine seven percent." Magic stated. "Yours will shield you from severe weather, both sound and effect."

"So, if I'm ever flying through a snow storm, it'll be like flying through nothing at all." Harry said. "What ever would I do without you, Magic? You do such nice things for me."

"Feel empty." Magic stated.

"You're right. I would." Harry responded. "So, create the brooms. We'll surprise Sirius and Sharen."

Harry felt his flame of magic as it formed the three brooms, his leaning against his shoulder. Harry felt the smooth wood, and through his sensing of magic, could tell the broom was far more precise and efficient in its spells than what his previous broom had been. To his magical senses, it felt like an elegant thing of beauty and he grinned, hardly able to wait to fly it.

"Sharen and Sirius are kissing." Magic stated.

"We'll leave them to it, then." Harry said after a long moment. "But, engrave their names on the handles of their brooms and make them appear in the kitchen where they'll see them when they're done."

Harry felt the magic at work as he sat on the couch near the television, but didn't turn it on. Magic joined him and put her right arm around him, her right hand gently touching his face. Harry smiled, feeling a deep love for her even as he thought about Sharen and Sirius. He wouldn't be surprised if they got married, and decided that wouldn't bother him at all. Though he'd only known Sirius for a little less than a year, and Sharen for much longer, they seemed good for one another. Sharen was calmer, more practical, and Harry could imagine Sirius angrily shouting about one thing or another while Sharen spoke calmly to him and asked him to examine the situation before charging in, presented him with a list of possible options. The thought was pleasant to him, and he was just starting to daydream about them marrying and having children when he heard a shout of pure delight from the kitchen just before Sirius came running into the sitting room.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, excited. "These are fantastic! I've not seen anything this good since the Firebolt, in fact, these are probably better! Come on, we've got to try them out!"

Grinning, Harry stood to do just that, entering the back yard with Sirius and Sharen before, with a thought, he'd expanded the available space they had, using similar magic to that which enlarged the inside of some compartments in his trunk, and placed a ward around the yard that would prevent them from crossing the boundaries, slowing their brooms to a stop if they were getting close to the ward he'd put up. After another thought, Harry had Magic create herself one of the brooms as Sirius, grinning, shot into the air with a shout of delight.

"So, how, exactly, do you fly one of these?" Sharen asked, and from her voice, she was smiling.

"I'll show you." Harry said as he mounted his broom. "Just do what I do. Now, when you kick off, don't do it too hard at all, just lightly jump while you hold on to the broom. Just a second before you do anything, though."

Harry lightly kicked off and felt himself rising into the air. The broom was so sensitive that he felt like it was responding to his thoughts rather than his movements. His heart pounded with a great joy and he was grinning as he gently set down.

"Okay." He said. "The broom's going to be very sensitive, so be very careful. Magic, stay next to her until Sharen gets the hang of flying, okay?"

"How exactly do you tell it where to go?" Sharen asked.

"To go up, you tip the broom so it'll point up. Down is, of course pointing it down, and staying in a hover is keeping it level. To move forward, you lean your body forward. To go left or right, you lean your body in those directions. Be very very careful, and don't tense up." Harry said. "A friend of mine, Neville, made that mistake during his first flying lesson. He fell and broke his wrist."

"Well, if I fall and break my wrist, you'll be here to heal me, won't you?" Sharen asked.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted as he flew past them. "Come on, slow pokes!"

Harry heard Sharen chuckle, and after about twenty minutes under his and Magic's guidance, Sharen had become quite proficient in flying. She couldn't do a lot of fancy moves, but flying straight and turning, going up and down, she could do. It was only after Harry taught her that he joined Sirius in the air, flying quickly for a time before he had Magic create them a Quaffle and a goal post at either end of the expanded and warded yard so they could play a bit of Quidditch. Harry and Sirius played Keepers, respectively, and Magic and Sharen were the Chasers for their teams. Magic would be trying to get past Sirius, and Sharen, past Harry. They all found the game fun, and were chatting happily about it as they went back inside. It almost made Harry want to play Quidditch at Hogwarts again, but he'd already made his decision in that regard. As he fell asleep that night, he dreamed of flying with Sharen and Sirius, their children, and children of his own, all laughing and having fun, completely unaware of the plans Voldemort was making.

*** Frank Bryce POV ***

He awoke feeling pain shooting through his bad leg, which was getting worse in his old age, though despite that, he still performed his gardening duties, tending the Riddle House as well as he could. The villagers who lived in Little Hangleton believed in the nonsense that Frank had killed the Riddle's in their house many years ago, but the murders had been quite odd. There had been no sign of forced entry, no sign, even, that the Riddle family had been killed by any conventional means. There were no wounds, no head trauma, it had been as if the Riddles had dropped dead without any cause what so ever. Frank had always wondered to himself if something unknown had caused the murders, something almost like magic.

"Nonsense!" One of the patrons at the bar had said to Frank, but despite the fact that it did sound like a ludicrous sort of thing, Frank had never discarded the idea.

After lying in bed for a minute or so after he'd awoke, Frank levered himself out of bed and hobbled his way into his kitchen to refill the hot water bottle he used to ease the pain and stiffness in his knee. As he stood at the sink and began filling the kettle, he looked up at the Riddle house and noticed lights glimmering in the upstairs windows.

"Kids." Frank grumbled to himself. "Always trying to cause problems."

He heaved a sigh. Some of the young boys in the village took delight in attempting to torment Frank by tearing up the gardens, or even throwing stones at the windows, breaking into the house just to see him tottering across the garden, brandishing his walking stick and croaking at them to leave. Judging from the flickering quality of the lights he saw, the boys had started a fire in the house.

Frank didn't possess a telephone, though even if he had, he didn't trust the police ever since he'd been accused of killing the Riddles. According to them, he had been the only individual with the means to do so. If it hadn't been for the oddity of their deaths, Frank was sure he'd have been carted off to jail. But, as it was, they had no way to prove he caused the murders.

Sighing again and grunting slightly from the pain in his knee, Frank went up the stairs as quickly as his old leg would allow, dressed, and was back to grab a rusty old key by the door. Slipping the key into a pocket, Frank grabbed hold of his walking stick and hobbled off toward the Riddle house.

As Frank examined the house, he noted that the front door didn't appear to have been forced. None of the windows had been forced open, either, and weren't broken. It was as if someone other than he had a key to get in. Frank made his way to the back of the house, unlocking a door that was almost completely covered in ivy. Without a sound, he opened the door and stepped within the spacious kitchen.

Frank listened as well as he was able, half deaf as he was, for any sound that might be overhead. He heard nothing as he moved through the kitchen toward the door leading to the hall, smelling the scent of decay as he moved through the house. While the kitchen was in darkness, the hall was a bit lighter due to the windows on either side, and as he quietly climbed the stairs, he found himself appreciating the thick dust on the stone, which would keep his approach quiet to anyone currently taking residence where they shouldn't be.

Once on the landing, Frank immediately noticed where the intruders were as he turned right. At the end of the passage, a door was open a crack, and he saw the flickering light shining through, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. Grasping his walking stick tightly, Frank quietly and slowly edged his way toward the door, and several feet from the room, was able to see a narrow slice of the room. To his surprise, the fire had been lit in the grate. The sound of an eager man's voice spoke within the room, and Frank stood completely still, listening.

"There is more in the bottle, my Lord, if you are still hungry."

"Later." Another man responded, his voice rather high pitched, and icy cold like a sudden blast of freezing wind. Frank shivered a bit, the voice striking a bit of fear into him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Move me closer to the fire, Barty."

Frank turned his right ear toward the door so he could hear better. The sound of a bottle being put down came next, then a chair being dragged across the floor. Frank saw a glimpse of a man wearing a long black cloak, with straw blond hair. Barty, he surmised was the man's name, as the other had called him such.

"Where is Nagini?" The cold voice asked.

"I believe she's exploring the house, my Lord, but you needn't worry. I'll make sure she's back in time for her milking." Barty said, his voice eager to please.

"Very good." The cold man replied. "How goes your assignment, Barty?"

"Well, my Lord." Barty replied. "I've gathered all the information we need about the boy."

"Tell me." The cold man said.

"The girl you spoke of is the boy's magic, my Lord." Barty responded eagerly. "And from all the files I've gathered from the Ministry, he performs magic with a natural ease that could be a danger to us both."

"Then we shall plan appropriately how to deal with him." The cold man stated.

"May I ask how long we'll be here, my Lord?" Barty asked.

"Three weeks, perhaps longer." The cold man replied. "The place is moderately comfortable, and proceeding before the Quidditch World Cup is over would be unwise."

Frank inserted a finger into his ear and started to rotate it, having thought he'd heard the word Quidditch, which wasn't a word at all. After a moment, however, he stopped, considering. Perhaps he hadn't misheard after all. He decided to listen intently rather than attempt to clean his ear.

"Yes, my Lord." Barty responded.

"Continue your report on the boy." The cold voice stated.

"The boy can sense magic, my Lord. He will know of any magical traps we might lay for him." Barty said.

"Then, we shall use Muggle technology to elude him." The cold voice said.

Muggle, Frank thought. Just what was Muggle? He continued to listen.

"But, my Lord." Barty was saying. "His guardian, Henderson, is Muggle, he might recognize such things. And why would we use the things the filthy Muggles have made as their own?"

"Because, fool, if the boy senses magic, we cannot use it to gain his capture." The cold voice responded.

"Then what is your plan, my Lord?" Barty asked eagerly. "If I may ask."

"First." The cold voice stated in an almost hiss. "We shall capture his Muggle guardian, but only if our primary plan fails. You will inform me if that is the case, will you not?"

"Of course, my Lord." Barty said. "I'll be stationed at Hogwarts as you command."

"Very good." The cold voice responded. "Either way, the boy will die, and I will be more powerful than I've ever been before."

Criminals, Frank thought. These men were planning to kill someone.

"But, my Lord, what about the girl?" Barty asked.

"Since she is the boy's magic, you will simply bind her." The cold voice said. "Then the boy will have no defense."

Magic? Frank's mind went to his suspicions about the Riddle's deaths, and he wondered if these men were the ones responsible. Frank listened more attentively.

"But what if she doesn't come with him?" Barty asked.

Frank heard the sound of paper being flipped through.

"It says here that the boy's magic was bound when he, himself, and not the girl, was there. We will get him alone, and if the girl is with him, then we will use her to gain the boy's cooperation. And if she's not, then we shall use the promise of the boy regaining his magic to make him cooperate. If we can't bind her, then we'll use his guardians to gain his cooperation." The cold voice stated. "But, stop for now. I believe I hear Nagini."

The cold voice changed to strange sounds that Frank had never before heard, an odd hissing, spitting sound he made without drawing any breath. Initially, Frank thought the man was having some type of seizure, but he'd spoken of hearing someone or something called Nagini. Hearing movement behind him, Frank turned and spotted something huge slithering along the passageway toward him. He stared, horrified, at the huge snake as it drew closer, and quickly thought of his options. If he stayed where he was, the snake would kill him, and if he tried to go back the way he came, the same result would likely occur. And, if he entered the room where the two men were planning murder, they probably wouldn't hesitate to kill him, too. His heart pounded as the snake drew level with him, and he watched, astonished, as it passed him and entered the room through the crack in the door. The hissing, spitting sounds continued, and as Frank clutched his walking stick and felt terror, he thought of a strange, impossible idea, that this man could talk to snakes. Before he could move to leave, the cold voice spoke.

"Nagini has interesting news, Barty. According to her, there is an elderly Muggle man standing right outside this room. And, undoubtedly, he has heard everything we've been talking about."

Frank felt icy terror shoot through him, but also felt courage, a bravery that had always served him well in the war. When it was time for action, Frank always acted. Clearly, now was the time.

Before he could move, he heard footsteps and the door was open. He was greeted with a man of average height, with an eager, almost hungry expression on his face, which seemed rather manic with insanity.

"Come in, Muggle." Frank recognized the voice of Barty, and clearly, knew there was no where else to go but into the room.

Clutching his walking stick, Frank entered. Though his heart pounded with fear, he was no longer trembling. He saw the large snake curled up on the rug, and an armchair facing the fire, though he could only see its back, and nothing within. To his right, he spotted a woman who would have been beautiful if it weren't for her cold expression and eyes that seemed almost dead, eyes that focused on him with an eery gaze.

"So." The high, cold voice said. "You've heard every word, Muggle?"

"What's that you're calling me?" Frank asked in a defiant voice.

"I am calling you a Muggle, which means you are not a Wizard, and are incapable of performing any magic what so ever." The high, cold voice stated in an even colder tone, if it was possible.

"Well." Frank said bravely. "I know you're planning to murder someone. I've heard plenty that'll interest the police tonight."

"But, you are unaware of the complete details of our little plan." The cold voice stated. "And, now that you are here, why not tell you, shall I?"

"That's just fine with me." Frank stated. With the information, he could report them to the authorities, and as little as he trusted them, he knew they'd have to act to stop them.

"You already know Barty, my most faithful servant, of course." The high, cold voice stated. "And I, I am Lord Voldemort."

"Lord, is it?" Frank asked.

"That's right, Muggle." Lord Voldemort stated. "And the boy whom I shall kill, who shall return me to a greater and more powerful form than ever before, is Harry Potter."

"And just what are you planning to do to kill him?" Frank asked.

"It's quite simple, really." Lord Voldemort replied. "You see, there are two plans that I have in place for Harry Potter's death, and the first, involves the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Really." Frank stated, feigning interest, though he had no clue what Lord Voldemort had just announced. A school for Witchcraft and Wizardry? It sounded almost magical. And then, Frank got an idea. An idea so wild that made perfect sense, that would explain how the Riddle family had been killed, why there had been no seeming cause of death. "You killed the Riddle's, didn't you? With some type of this magic?"

The high, cold voice laughed a cold laugh that sent shivers down Frank's spine, but knowing what he now knew, he felt a determination to act, to get all the information he could, and then return with the authorities. How to do it was the challenge, though.

"Very good, Muggle." Lord Voldemort responded. "If you'd been a Wizard of pure blood, you might have had a great potential for me. But, let us continue, shall we?"

"Let us." Frank stated, his voice confident. "This Triwizard Tournament. You're going to enter Harry Potter, are you?"

"Very good." Lord Voldemort replied. "But, you see, there is something about Harry Potter. Something that makes him far more powerful than any Wizard before him. For you see, he manifested his very own magic as a human girl, and shall likely detect the Goblet of Fire's attempt to bind his magic, to prevent him from doing anything but attending the tournament. In fact, with such powerful magic, I cannot be assured that he won't be able to break the binding on his magic and, thus, need not attend the tournament."

"So you have your second plan." Frank stated.

"Indeed so." Lord Voldemort responded. "Potter was a fool for not remaining with the Dursley's, where, if he had, I could not touch him or his girl. But, this new guardian of his, this Sharen Henderson. She doesn't fall under the same protection, and my faithful servant here, knows exactly where she works. It will be a trivial matter to take her hostage without her knowing what I shall do before it is done."

"So not only will you kill Harry Potter." Frank stated, his voice steady and much calmer, much braver than before. "But you'll potentially take his guardian captive to gain his cooperation. To make him come to you so you can rise more powerfully than before, as you said."

"Very good, Muggle. I'm quite impressed." Lord Voldemort said in response.

"And this woman?" Frank asked. "Who is she?"

"Why not ask her yourself." Lord Voldemort said.

Frank turned toward the woman, who's dead blue eyes stared at him with an intent focus.

"Who are you?" He asked bravely, feeling more confident that, perhaps, he'd have an ally. From the look of her, she'd been tormented, perhaps broken by these people. But it wouldn't take much to get her to help him. Frank knew how to be persuasive.

"I am a part of Lord Voldemort. A fragment, if you will." The woman said. Her voice might have been beautiful, but it was cold like Voldemort's was, and as she moved, her motions spoke of a killer's cold grace.

"You don't know what the Dementors kiss is, Muggle, so I shall give you a brief explanation." Lord Voldemort stated in his cold voice. "You see, a living body without a soul is the perfect receptacle to continue to ensure my immortality, and to also create a being more loyal, more devoted to me than any of my own followers could possibly be."

Frank thought furiously about what this Lord Voldemort had said, what the woman had stated. It was ludicrous, his idea, but no more stranger than anything else he'd seen so far, or thought of.

"So this woman had her soul removed with this, this Dementors kiss." Frank said. "And you put part of yourself in her, did you?"

Lord Voldemort laughed again, then said, "Quite right, Muggle, very, very good! The victim in question, very strong, quite powerfully magically despite being a Mudblood. I was quite surprised to learn of Stacey Toren's powers eighteen years ago. But, then, I couldn't allow her to continue resisting me. And so, she became one of my many victims. And now, serves to help sustain me. Quite fitting, wouldn't you say? Kill him, dear."

Frank turned as he heard the woman's voice speaking coldly, saying, "Avada Kedavra!" She had risen a stick, perhaps a tool these Wizards used to use their magical powers. Frank dove to the ground despite his hurting leg, spotting a green light that flew over him, but the woman was moving quickly. She was gripping the front of his shirt now, and as she pulled him up, Frank swung at her with his walking stick and impacted her face, though behind him, heard the same shout of Avada Kedavra, and this time, was unable to avoid the green light that impacted his back, killing him instantly. Lord Voldemort laughed, then announced coolly, "Go on, Nagini. Dinner." And as Voldemort's pet snake slithered over to the dead old man on the floor, Voldemort and Barty laughed, and the woman who was now one of Voldemort's Horcruxes continued to watch on with dead eyes, a cruel glint of fierce pleasure within them as she stepped clear of the large snake. 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Camping, the Quidditch World Cup, and Death Eater Encounters

Eight days before the Quidditch World Cup, on August fourteenth, Harry woke peacefully in his bed, checking his watch and determining it was one o'clock in the morning. Before he moved, Harry took a moment to feel his magic within him. It had slowly changed over the last month, feeling both as if it was deeper within his body, but also not quite as active as before. That made sense, though, as according to Magic, both of them had completed their physical maturity, at least, in terms of their bodies physically growing taller or developing in any other way. Harry still felt like he had a lot of energy, though, and felt perfectly healthy. Slowly, Harry climbed to his feet and walked quietly from his room, entering the bathroom where he was going to take a shower. Harry touched his face, feeling the hair on it. Magic, at his wishes, stood in front of him, her hot hands gently caressing his face, he feeling his flame of deep magic touching him along with Magic's hands. It was a sensation he found enjoyable, and had the duel purpose of shaving him as well. When she finished about half a minute later, Harry hugged Magic, she returning the embrace wordlessly. Harry admitted to himself that the only reason for the elaborate, and completely unnecessary way in which he was using his magic, was to enjoy Magic's physical contact with him. Magic knew this, of course, and Harry grinned as he leaned against her strong form.

"Love you, Magic." Harry whispered.

Magic patted Harry's back with precise, calculated movements, and he pulled away from her to undress and get in the shower. Magic teleported from the bathroom, and Harry enjoyed the wonderful hot water, knowing he wouldn't wake anyone by showering this early, and due to Sirius' additions to the house, there was now more than one bathroom that could be used.

Once Harry finished cleaning up for the day, and dressing appropriately, he made his way from the bathroom to the couch, where Magic sat waiting for him. Harry sat next to her and leaned against her, saying, "Hi, Magic."

"Hello." Magic replied.

"Tomorrow, we're heading out to camp." Harry said. "So. You ready?"

"I'll do as you wish of me." Magic stated.

"Let's practice." Harry said, and with a thought, had transformed Magic's clothes from her usual robe to casual Muggle clothes.

To Harry, having Magic dressed in different clothes other than what she'd always warn, was unnatural. It felt somehow unfamiliar, but the guidelines on showing magic at the campsite were strict, and Harry wanted to follow the rules. When at the Dursley's, dressing Magic like this wasn't an option due to the trouble he'd get into. While it would have made her appear more normal, the Dursley's had strictly forbidden Harry from doing what he pleased with his magic, lest he get into trouble and be punished for it. Being in a place where he could freely use his magic without worrying about being punished was refreshing. As Harry thought about these things, he reached up and ran his fingers through Magic's long and smooth hair, which was free of tangles.

Harry kept leaning on Magic, who's right arm was wrapped around him, and after a time, dozed off in the comfort of her presence. Harry drifted in a peaceful state between sleep and consciousness, and found himself grinning with contentment as he did so. He didn't know how long he was in such a state, but the sound of pots and pans being moved in the kitchen woke him completely. Harry was just starting to sit up when he heard a loud clang and Sirius swearing. He felt a bit of amusement at that, guessing that Sirius was going to try and cook.

Harry stayed on the couch for a few minutes until he started to smell the scent of something burning as he heard sizzling. Harry then stood and walked into the kitchen, smelling the burning even more.

"Problems?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sirius said. "I guess I just can't cook."

With a thought, Harry vanished the smoke and the burned content, walking over to the stove and feeling what its dials were set to.

"What were you cooking?" Harry asked.

"Trying to cook eggs." Sirius said.

"You've got it way too high to stay on when you're cooking like that." Harry said.

"I guess that's why Sharen tells me I burn water." Sirius replied.

"Cooking again, Black?" Sharen asked in a firm voice.

"Trying." Sirius responded.

"Let's go over this one step at a time." Harry stated. "First. Don't leave it on high like that, you'll burn a lot, over boil water, and so on."

"I thought it needed a lot of heat." Sirius said. "Things are so much easier with a magical stove that regulates itself."

"Well, this isn't magical, you've got to regulate it yourself." Harry said. "So. Ready to learn from a true professional?"

"Oh, please." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Harry cooks better than you do, Sirius." Sharen said. "He's about as good as I am, better with some things."

"Yeah, with the things the Dursley's pounded into my head to cook right." Harry responded.

"You say that so calmly." Sharen said. "I'd feel bitter about such a thing, what they did to me if I'd lived in your shoes."

"No reason to do that." Harry said. "Bitterness never helped a thing. Okay, Sirius, cooking lesson one zero one. Listen to me at all times, and do exactly what I tell you."

"I can do that, I hope." Sirius said. "You know, you remind me a lot of Lily."

"I do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you do. She tried to teach me how to cook when... Before you were born." Sirius said. "I just couldn't catch on."

"Well, let's see if we can expand on her lessons." Harry replied, smiling at knowing another thing about his parents that he hadn't known before.

An hour later, under Harry's direction with Sharen assisting a little, Sirius had made his first pan full of scrambled eggs, fried up some bacon, and cooked some waffles. They were fairly good for a first time cook, Harry thought, and told Sirius so, also giving him some advice on how he might improve. After they'd finished breakfast, Sirius said, "We'll be going to the camp sight tomorrow."

"Why so early?" Harry asked.

"Not only are we in one of the lower seating boxes, but Sharen wanted to take a camping trip and enjoy it for quite a long while. She's never been, apparently." Sirius said.

"Neither have I." Harry responded. "It could be pretty fun."

"We've got a couple of options for camping, for a tent we can use." Sirius said. "First, is what I personally prefer, a magical tent with bunks, a nice, comfortable kitchen with a stove, and multiple rooms. Think of it like a portable home."

"And the second is a fully Muggle tent?" Sharen asked.

"Right." Sirius responded.

"I think you Wizards need to learn how to rough it." Sharen said. "I vote for the Muggle tent."

"Harry?" Sirius asked. "Come on, Harry, vote for the magical, magical, magical."

"Muggle." Harry said.

"Magic?" Sirius asked pleadingly.

"Harry's wishes are my wishes." Magic stated. "Furthermore, the Muggle tent will be adequate for our needs, and will serve to ensure our compliance with the rule of no magic use in the campsite."

"You're really no fun." Sirius grumbled.

"What tent are we getting?" Sharen asked. "Or are we going with a couple small ones?"

"No, we'll go with a single large one." Sirius said sadly. "This is the one I'm thinking about, for a strictly Muggle tent."

Harry heard a page turn, then Sharen said, "Looks fine. Two rooms, separated by a fabric divider. How are we organizing the sleeping arrangements? Women in one side, men in the other?"

"What, don't want to sleep with me?" Sirius asked in a voice that Harry thought was supposed to be charming.

"Are we married?" Sharen asked.

"No, but..." Sirius began.

"There you go. Women and men, that's my vote." Sharen said.

"I don't mind that." Harry responded. "Besides, if I want to sleep with Magic, all I need to do is want it, a desire I physically want rather than an idle thought or fantasy. Magic's gotten better at determining what my actual wants are, rather than what I only dream about or fantasize about."

"That's good." Sharen said quickly. "Don't you start, Sirius."

"Oh, you just take all the fun out of things." Sirius said, then sighed. "Okay, then. We're buying this one, and we'll be going tomorrow to our campsite."

"Great." Sharen said. "Harry, I'm wondering what you're going to do. You don't sleep quite as long as the rest of us, do you?"

"No, about four hours." Harry replied. "Usually, that's what I get, unless I'm with Magic, then I can doze a bit more. So, I'll probably be awake and bored until you people decide you're going to get up."

"I feel sorry for you." Sharen said.

"Don't." Harry replied. "Feel sorry for Magic, who won't at all be sleeping. She'll probably just lay there, staring up at the tent ceiling, waiting for my wishes."

"Accurate assessment." Magic stated.

"Good to know that." Harry said. "If I'm up and bored, want to spend time with me, then?"

"I do as you wish." Magic stated.

"Then that's a yes." Harry said, grinning. "So. How are we getting there?"

"Since Sharen's a squib, and since you technically don't have an apparation license, we'll be using this." Sirius said.

Harry felt a strange type of magic that almost seemed to spiral on itself as Sirius pulled something out, and Sharen said, "An old belt?"

"It's a Portkey, actually." Sirius said. "At the appropriate time, we'll all grab on, and it'll take us to the arrival point."

"You don't know about Portkeys, Sharen?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Nope." Sharen replied. "I wasn't as exposed to the magical world as you were."

"I bet this won't be any different than other forms of magical transportation in terms of comfort." Harry said. "I wonder something, though. When I flooed at the Burrow, Magic was pulled along with me."

"You were pulled along with me when I flooed at the Burrow, and I was pulled along with you when you flooed at the Leaky Cauldron." Magic stated.

"Thanks for the correction." Harry said. "But, I wonder if only one of us will need to hold on to the Portkey. Come to think of it, the only form of transportation where Magic can go alone, or I, is my own teleporting. I think, anyway."

"I'm able to remain behind during any magical form of travel, or leave you behind." Magic stated. "This is denoted by the evidence of your apparating with Umbridge to the Ministry of Magic last year, and not wishing me to remain with you, as I was caring for Sirius Black at the time."

"Oh." Harry said. "So, I'll just ask you, then. If you grabbed the Portkey and I didn't, would I be pulled along with you if you didn't make sure you went alone?"

"Yes." Magic stated. "That is the natural way, as your magic is spread between us, as I'm your magic, and guide your magic, and am sustained by your magic."

"Well, let's not try out experiments on Ministry approved Portkeys, okay?" Sirius asked.

"Wow." Harry said. "That's surprisingly serious of you."

"I'm always serious. I'm Sirius, after all." He responded in a cheeky tone. Harry and Sharen chuckled.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Six in the morning." Sirius said. "So, everyone be up and ready."

"That'll be no problem for Magic and I." Harry said. "Got bags we can pack clothes and such in?"

"I thought we'd just transport what we needed over to the tent." Sirius said.

"Nope." Sharen responded. "No magic means no magic." Harry laughed at Sirius' sigh of resignation.

"Harry, Magic's not taking any clothes with her, is she?" Sirius asked.

"Nope." Harry responded. "She's a unique case, though. I'm taking extra changes of clothes, so are you."

"But you could..." Sirius began.

"Could, not. Rough it, dog!" Harry shouted with a grin.

Sirius transformed and jumped on Harry, who cried out and tried to push him off. Magic, responding to his wishes, levitated Sirius and sent him to the other side of the room, Harry sitting up and laughing.

"Thanks, Magic!" Harry said as Sirius transformed back into a man.

"I do as you wish." Magic stated in response.

Sirius purchased their Muggle tent at Diagon Alley. While it would behave and act exactly like a Muggle tent, it had been magically constructed rather than built by Muggles. Sharen had agreed that was an acceptable compromise to Sirius' desire for some type of magical use. It would still have to be set up the Muggle way, though, and Harry found himself eager to go on this camping trip, and do everything without magic. In many ways, using Magic made him lazy, and he was looking forward to the challenge.

Harry had packed clothes for himself for the next day, and as usual, was awake after four hours of refreshing sleep. At five thirty, Sirius and Sharen were up, they all had a quick breakfast, and grabbed on to the Portkey at a minute to six o'clock.

"Okay, here we go." Sirius said. "Get ready. Three, two, one."

Harry felt as if a hook behind his navel jerked forward, could feel the magic spiraling around them as they were sucked through some type of magical travel that was just barely stable enough to prevent them from being ripped apart. His heart pounded at the feel of it, and he could hear howling wind around him, felt as if his body was spinning around and around. Magic and Sharen's shoulders slammed into his as they spiraled around, and Harry felt that, at any moment, the magical form of transport was going to break apart and rip them to pieces. Moments later, and to his great relief, his feet slammed into the ground. He almost fell, but Magic's right arm wrapped tightly around him and she held him up with her powerful physical strength, his heart still pounding as he trembled. Sharen had fallen, taking Sirius with her, and Harry listened to them untangling themselves.

"Six o'clock, private registered Portkey." Harry heard a man's voice state as he heard Sharen and Sirius stumble to their feet.

"Morning." Sirius said as Harry felt Sirius tug the belt from his hand, then heard it tossed into some type of bin.

"Hello there, Black." The man responded. "Let's see where you're at." Harry heard a moment of silence, then the man continued and said, "About a quarter mile that way. First field you come to. Sight manager's Mrs. Jackson."

"Thanks." Sirius said. "Right, follow me."

Harry let Magic lead him, grasping his hand as they walked through the cool air, enjoying the sound of nature around him. After about twenty minutes, Sharen said, "Looks like that's her. I'll pay for us."

"Here, then." Sirius said, and Harry heard him handing her money.

"Good morning!" Sharen called as they drew closer.

"Morning!" The woman said.

"You're Mrs. Jackson?" Sharen asked.

"That's right." She said. "And who are you?"

"Henderson. I'm with Black, we've booked a tent a few days ago."

"Ah, yes. Here it is." Mrs. Jackson responded. "You'll be on the edge of the forest there. Staying for a week, I see?"

"That's right." Sharen said.

"Very good. Are you paying now or later?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Now." Sharen said. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Mrs. Jackson responded, and Harry heard coins being retrieved from a container. "Here's your change and a map of the campsite for you."

"Thanks." Sirius said.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Jackson replied. "Glad to see you're not foreign. Or, are you?"

"Foreign?" Sirius asked. "Well, we're not from this area if that's what you mean."

"No, not quite that." Mrs. Jackson said. "But, it's rather odd for so many people to show up like this. There have been a lot of bookings lately. I'm sure you can see that there's a lot of people camping out. Why, about seven minutes ago, someone tried to pay me with some type of strange golden coins."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Sirius said calmly. "You have a good day, Mrs. Jackson."

"Sure, sure." Mrs. Jackson replied, sounding preoccupied.

As they walked off and were some distance away, Harry heard a crack, felt the familiar magic of apparation, then heard a voice faintly say in the distance, "Obliviate!" Curious, Harry felt the magic that came from the man's wand behind them, determined how it modified memories. It was crude compared to what he was capable of, and something he didn't like.

"You know, Magic, with all the memory modifications, the secrecy the magicals are trying to maintain, and the advancing technology of Muggles, discovery is inevitable." Harry said.

"Yes." Magic stated.

"Na." Sirius said, unconcerned. "Muggles aren't going to discover the magical world."

"What if they do?" Harry asked.

"Then it'd be a bloody war, I can tell you that." Sirius said. "But, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Hopefully not." Harry replied.

They eventually came to their campsite after about ten more minutes. Harry heard the clang of the bag with the tent inside it as it hit the ground, Sirius having obviously removed it.

"Right." He said. "So what's first with this thing?"

"Um, Sirius?" Sharen asked. "Just what's with all the extravagance? I mean, take a look at the tent over there. It's got a garden and a fountain."

"Witches and Wizards, can't help showing off when they're together." Sirius responded. "But, we agreed, no magic. So, how do we set this up?"

"First, we've got to make sure the ground is flat." Sharen said, and Harry heard silence for a few moments. "Seems okay. Now, go ahead and open up that bag."

Harry heard Sirius unzip the bag on the ground, then Magic stepped forward.

"We shall begin with the most logical first." Magic said.

"Just a second, Magic." Sharen responded as Harry heard her walking over. "Just what did you have in mind, exactly?"

"This would appear to go on the ground." Magic stated, and Harry heard her pull something from the bag.

"You're right." Sharen replied. "Okay, miss perfect, what's next?"

"My identity is Magic." She responded, then added, "We shall unfold the tent and hook its posts into the appropriate hooks."

Harry stood back and listened until Sharen beckoned he and Sirius forward to help hook the tent up and hammer the stakes into the ground. It only took them about four minutes to set up the tent, and once complete, Harry stepped into the entirely Muggle tent, which only felt like it had a hint of magic that had constructed it. He grinned, then said, "Perfect! I can't say you'll like it, though, Sirius!"

"No beds? No kitchen? No extra room inside? Man, this is terrible!" Sirius said as Harry heard him step into the other side of the tent.

"Oh, please, we've got beds." Sharen said.

Magic, who had carried a large bag on her back, let it drop to the ground. Together, the four of them set up their mattress' and sleeping bags in the tent, and Harry found himself looking forward to sleeping here at night, having never before done such a thing. After they set everything up, they went outside the tent and Sharen rubbed her hands together in what Harry thought was eager excitement.

"This is perfect!" She said. "So, what should we do first?"

"How about make some breakfast." Sirius said. "There's some shops with food and such we can purchase."

"Your little bit of toast wasn't good enough for you, Sirius?" Harry asked jokingly. "I get it. I'm hungry too, after all that and only eating a little."

"Well." Sharen said. "Why don't you and I go shopping, Sirius. Harry, you and Magic, mostly Magic, can get the fire going. Sound good?"

"Sure." Harry responded.

As Sharen and Sirius walked off, Harry thought to himself, 'Yeah right. Mostly magic.' He wanted her to teach him as she had when they were young, and she responded as usual.

"Accompany me." Magic stated, and grasped his hand. "The first step is to retrieve an appropriate amount of firewood to make the fire hot enough to cook on, and kindling to light the firewood."

"And just how do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I predicted a ninety-three point eight percent chance that I would be asked to assist on this camping trip where we aren't allowed to use magic. Due to this, I requested that Sharen obtain books on the subjects. She did. I read them." Magic said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "It had nothing to do with my wishes, then?"

"You wish Sharen and Sirius to be happy, and I can assist in increasing productivity due to the knowledge I would possess by reading the books obtained." Magic stated. Harry chuckled.

"So, you're doing what I want." Harry said.

"I'm doing as you wish." Magic agreed.

The two of them gathered firewood before returning to the pit. Magic arranged everything appropriately and showed Harry how to light a match, and where to use it to start the kindling on fire. Harry grinned as he succeeded, though it took him a few tries. Magic didn't ever get upset or impatient with him, only patiently told him to try again, guided his hands where they needed to go. From experience, Harry knew Magic would continue to patiently try and teach him until he was able to succeed in his task, though also remembered times as a child when he'd gotten upset when he hadn't been able to do something quickly, and Magic had held him and calmly told him she would do as he wished while drying his eyes, informed him that, if he wanted her to proceed, she would. Harry was glad he wasn't a child anymore, though, and once the fire was going, he and Magic set up four camp chairs around it. Content, Harry sat in one with Magic next to him, feeling the cool air and waiting for Sharen and Sirius to return.

"That must have been a pretty big bag you were carrying." Harry said.

"No." Magic replied. "One other small concession from Sharen was to have a bag larger on the inside, so more items could be carried, as long as we ensured no one saw everything we were removing from it when we took out multiple items."

"Guess that's why no one talked to you about it." Harry said.

"We all carried bags similar in size to each other." Magic stated. "No one knew of what mine contained."

"I suppose not." Harry said, thinking for a moment about his duffle bag at the foot of his bed in the tent.

Harry listened to the sounds around him, people talking and happily laughing with each other. Occasionally, Magic would stand and move wood around in the fire, which continued to get hotter. Harry could hear it crackling as it burned, and could smell the scent it gave off. He curiously thought about what it would be like at night, with the cool air and a hot fire. He found himself excited to experience it.

Sharen and Sirius returned after a few more minutes, and Harry heard Sirius set something down on the table the campsite had. Sharen walked over to them, then asked, "Went well, I see?"

"Perfectly." Harry responded. "Magic and I got the firewood, and she taught me how to light it."

"Harry, do you realize just how dangerous that is for you?" Sharen asked. "You could burn yourself if you're not careful."

"Magic was ready to pull me back if I didn't move, and as you can see, I'm fine. Please, Sharen, don't start this overprotective stuff, okay?" Harry asked. Sharen simply sighed.

Harry listened as Sharen taught Sirius how to cook over a fire, something Harry had only done in the Gryffindor common room with toasting forks. He wondered if they would be doing something like that at night, listening to the two of them talking, hearing the sounds of others in their campsites. Eventually, Sharen and Sirius had cooked another breakfast meal for them to eat, and after doing so, Sharen took out some games for them to play. Harry was able to play with them, as the cards had braille on them, and the games Sharen had brought with her were accessible. Throughout everything they did, Harry continued to hear the chatting of others, feel some use of magic including memory modification, and could hear some officials hurrying back and forth as they struggled to keep the use of magic under control. Seeing some of this, Sharen asked, "Aren't you glad they're not hurrying over here to cover up anything we're doing?"

"Oh, please." Sirius said casually. "If I'd be doing anything at all, I'm not stupid enough to do it in plain sight of Muggles. I mean, take a look at that woman, she's wearing a cloak and just strolling along like it's normal."

"Ma'am!" Harry heard someone call from a great distance off, and smirked a bit.

"Guess magical people don't know how to dress like Muggles." Harry commented.

"Nope." Sirius said. "Not a lot of them do."

Night came, and it found the four of them sitting around a rather warm camp fire, toasting things over it and talking. Sharen and Sirius were discussing the Quidditch World Cup, and who they thought might win. Harry and Magic were quietly listening. They all went to bed around ten o'clock, and Harry grinned as he lay in his sleeping bag, hearing the sounds of nature and the quiet that seemed to have settled over the campsite. There were still people awake, though, and he could hear them talking, and on occasion, could hear Ministry officials telling people off for using magic in a Muggle area. As Harry heard this, he didn't know how Muggles wouldn't discover the magical world eventually. Surely, with satellites, they'd be able to determine something was what it shouldn't be, and unless Witches and Wizards had operatives high enough in the Muggle government to erase records that were written on paper or recorded on computers, eventually, the magical world was going to be discovered, especially with people showing off stupidly as they were. Harry peacefully went to sleep despite his thoughts.

Harry woke around two o'clock in the morning, just as he expected. It was much quieter now, with only the sounds of nature and a couple other people in different campsites talking. Beside him, Sirius was peacefully sleeping, and for about half an hour, Harry lay where he was, though felt wide awake. Climbing quietly from his sleeping bag, he gathered some clothes for the day and some showering supplies before climbing from the tent. Magic joined him, the two moving as quietly as they could, though despite this, Harry heard Sharen and Magic whispering, as their movement had woken her. Harry was shortly joined outside the tent by Magic, who quietly led him from the campsite and toward the showers that were available. Once finished, Harry returned to the campsite and sat in one of the chairs near the fire pit, which still had warm coals within. Since he and Magic were the only ones awake, and Harry felt a bit cool, Magic put a couple pieces of wood in the fire pit, the coals lighting them and starting a small fire burning. They sat quietly until Sirius and Sharen both woke, breakfast was made for them, then they spent the day walking around the campsites, looking at some wizarding vendors, some more discrete than others with Muggle repelling charms around them.

Throughout their week of camping, Harry met some of his classmates, including Seamus and Tracey, and on the day of the World Cup, found himself wondering where the Weasley's were. He never saw them, though, and when he heard a gong ring through the campsites and a huge crowd of people moving in one direction, he knew it was time for the Quidditch World Cup to begin. Harry had Magic lead him, following Sharen and Sirius, as he was more comfortable with that, and once they were seated about half way up the stadium, he found himself hoping things wouldn't be too loud. It was a vain hope, though, as the amount of people that cheered and talked already made things rather loud.

Harry wasn't too interested in the finer details of his surroundings, so Magic didn't attempt to describe them, and he kept his link of knowledge with her closed for the moment. Sirius spoke to Harry, though, telling him about some of the history behind the Quidditch World Cup, the mascots that the teams were likely to bring, and slyly told him he hoped they'd get to see some type of beings called veela. He tried, unsuccessfully, to get Harry excited about the spirit of the thing, but as far as Harry was concerned, the sooner things were over, the better. He'd never enjoyed loud crowds, and sitting in the middle of one didn't make him any more comfortable.

About forty or so minutes passed before a voice suddenly boomed through the stadium, obviously amplified, and said, "Ladies and gentlemen ... welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Harry heard loud cheering, singing, and whistling from thousands of people, including Sirius and Sharen, and the others that were arrayed around them in the stands. The sound made his ears ring, and was so loud that he completely lost all sense of his surroundings, the sound all that filled his ears. Magic took his hand and firmly gripped it, Harry returning the comforting grasp, not feeling quite so scared with her next to him. The loud crowd making their various sounds went on for at least a minute, it felt to Harry, until another announcement boomed over the stadium.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... The Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

One side of the stands began to cheer and clap, and intermittently within the other side, Harry could hear others cheering and clapping. After a few seconds, Sirius shouted, "Yes! They brought veela, excellent!"

Harry, personally, didn't know what the big deal was about these veela. Sirius had described them as being beautiful women with the ability to charm men, but Harry was immune to any physical beauty, since he couldn't see, though, there were certain things about women that he did like, such as straight hair or smooth skin, or height that was close to his own. As the music began, however, Harry felt a change in the crowd, feeling an odd sort of magic weaving its way throughout the entire crowd, even effecting him. He felt a desire to do something very impressive that would earn the approval of, not the veela, but Magic next to him. Her hand was still in his own, and he heard her say calmly and loudly into his ear, "I feel nothing, you cannot impress me, I do as you wish!" Magic then acted, and the veela magic fell away from him and moved around he and Magic as if they weren't even there.

"Sirius!" Sharen was shouting. "Honestly, get a hold of yourself!"

The music soon stopped and Harry could hear the crowd angrily shouting for the veela to be brought back, but it wasn't long before the Irish team's mascots came with what sounded to Harry like some type of fireworks, which he could feel the magic from, and the sound of gold coins raining down on them, which possessed magic as if they were conjured to last only a certain amount of time. The crowd's loud cheering was still uncomfortable to Harry, which only grew in intensity as the Quidditch teams flew on to the field he couldn't see.

The match, to Harry, seemed to last at least an hour or longer. With the loud announcements throughout the stadium, the cheering, and the sounds that made Harry's ears ring and hurt, Harry felt great relief when it was finally over. His ears stopped ringing once they were out of the loud crowd, though, doing so with surprising speed. The feeling of the magic throughout his body told him why, though, as it healed his ears of any damage they'd received. As they walked from the stadium, Sharen and Sirius were talking cheerfully about the match, both of them excited. Harry was glad it was over, but Sirius was looking forward to next year's Quidditch World Cup, which Harry planned not to attend. When Sirius asked him if he was ready for next year's cup, Harry said, "No, but you enjoy it!"

"No? Come on!" Sirius said. "Wasn't it exciting, wasn't it great? You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it!"

"I didn't enjoy it!" Harry responded with a grin. "See? I just told you. I went for one reason only. To be with family. That's it. But in the next four years when this comes up again, I'm not going. To be honest, the sound of the loud crowd was a bit scary to me."

"But that's what makes it fun!" Sirius said. "The cheering, the clapping, all the excitement."

"I'm not the two of you, I don't get caught up in such things." Harry said. "I'm just looking forward to getting back to our campsite and getting some sleep."

"You really are no fun, are you, Harry?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"Sure I am, just not with a ton of noise." Harry said.

Despite the loud bangs, cheering, and other sounds, including Sharen and Sirius doing their own celebrating, Harry dressed for bed and climbed into his sleeping bag, closing his eyes and hoping to drift off to sleep. He felt the feel of his magic helping him as Magic responded to his wishes, and was gently drawn into a place of dreams, where it was quiet and there weren't so many loud sounds. To his great surprise, Harry felt himself shaken awake by Sirius in what seemed to be moments, though despite that, felt awake.

"Harry, get up!" Sirius called. "We've got to go, come on!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked, but almost immediately realized the sounds he'd heard before had changed. The cheerfully celebrating crowds were now panicked, screaming ones.

"Put on a jacket and move, hurry!" Sirius said.

Harry could feel the use of magic all around him, so decided that using magic was acceptable. With a thought, he was dressed in clothes to keep him warm as he stepped from the tent, his shoes on his feet. Magic grasped his hand as he heard loud bangs and screaming, and also what sounded like drunken laughter and jeering. He felt someone familiar quite close bye, though, even as Sirius grasped his arm.

"Come on, Harry!" Sirius called.

Harry felt Rose's familiar magic touch his and allowed it into his mind. Her voice rang clearly in his mind, but her means of communicating with him was less like Magic sending thoughts and more like a prepared message.

'It's time for you to help us, Harry.' She said.

Harry knew what he needed to do as Sirius pulled him onward, and silently told Magic what it was. At the same moment, he felt the familiar feeling of his own magic, spread between he and Magic, which was so close he could almost feel it washing over him in a wave of power. It was moving off with Rose, though, and he knew that he'd be coming back into the past as soon as he could, and dealing with the constriction of warnings that would prevent him from causing a paradox. He could feel them faintly even now as the time for him to go into the past drew nearer, a sensation he didn't much like. Setting it aside for now, he hurried off with Sirius and Sharen, who were hurrying from the campsite.

"Where do you want me to take us, I'll teleport!" Harry shouted over the running and screaming of the crowd.

"Too dangerous!" Sirius said.

"No!" Magic called, her voice loud so he could hear her, but still calm, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "You are incorrect! I shall know what is ahead of us before we arrive!"

"Then magically pack up everything and take us back to our house!" Sharen called. "Don't worry about not using magic now, there's plenty of that going around!" With a thought, Harry had Magic do as Sharen requested, but he didn't appear with Sirius and Sharen in their house, as it wasn't time for him to do so yet. Instead, he appeared in the past, only a few seconds earlier, precisely where he'd remembered himself appearing before. He followed the warnings he could feel and moved off with Rose next to him, both of them concealed with the magic used by the Unspeakable's.

Harry could hear the shouts and screams of the crowd as they drew closer to the commotion, and quickly decided on a solution. He could feel the magic from the people in front of him and how it was holding up four individuals, along with the destructive blasts of magic that were catching tents on fire. As they drew closer, some in the crowd began sending magic against them, Harry simply sent his magical shield out in front of them, absorbing the magic and using it to add to his own power. He then placed a dome of magic around the crowd that was causing such destruction, which absorbed all the magic they attempted, which would include any magical forms of transport as well. The four people, no longer being held up by the magic from the crowd, began to fall before Harry had Magic gently place them on the ground. The screaming, panicking crowd was starting to go quiet as Harry felt the feeling of his own magic at work from the outside perspective, knowing that Sirius and Sharen, with all their items, were back at their house, where he'd have to appear in the exact time they appeared to avoid any suspicion.

"This situation is under control, being handled by the Ministry of Magic." Rose stated, her voice amplified to echo throughout the trees. "Panic is unnecessary. The Death Eaters are now contained." Rose removed the amplification, then stated, "Remove their masks."

Harry did so, and heard several gasps from around he, Rose and Magic. One man called, "I always knew you were a Death Eater, Malfoy!"

"You will release us, now!" The voice of Mr. Malfoy shouted, sounding rather drunk.

"No." Harry stated emotionlessly.

Harry knew that Death Eaters were those followers of Voldemort, and felt no guilt about what he was about to do. With a thought, Harry vanished their wands and exposed their arms, then stated, "Is binding their magic permitted?"

"Yes, Unspeakable." Harry heard a woman state. He recognized her as Madam Bones, the woman who had tried him in court almost a year ago, and who, he'd learned, was also now the Minister of Magic. Harry bound their magic with a thought.

"Task complete." He stated.

"How dare you do this!" Harry heard one of the men shout in fury.

"Unspeakable's, please send them to the Ministry holding cells." Madam Bones stated.

Harry sent his magic ahead of him to determine what was there, and which cells were empty, then thought his instructions to Magic. All within the dome vanished, and Harry removed the dome of magic with a thought.

"You may now go." Rose stated. Harry assumed she was speaking to him, but didn't know for sure.

'Correct.' Magic stated, and thought his instructions to Magic.

Harry appeared in the past, standing where he would have been standing had he gone with Sirius and Sharen, Magic at his side, both no longer concealed. Sirius and Sharen were there as well, and as he'd appeared precisely when in time they appeared, they didn't miss him, thought he'd simply gone with them. Sirius hugged them both along with Sharen, and Harry guessed both were trembling in relief.

"Thank you, Harry." Sirius said, pulling back from them. "I know you could have helped them, but family is the most important thing to me. You're more important than anything, Harry, anything."

"Thanks." Harry said after a moment, feeling glad he had returned to his house, which was hidden and safe.

"We're all tired." Sharen said. "I suggest we get some sleep, maybe we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Yeah." Harry said, yawning a bit. "I'm a little tired myself."

"Not surprised, you only got a couple hours of sleep before the Death Eaters decided to crash the party." Sirius said, then sighed. "At least all of you are safe, and that's all that matters to me."

After a couple more words between the four of them, Harry and Magic entered their room. With a sigh, Harry climbed into bed, having Magic dress him in pajamas. As he lay down in the bed, he smirked to himself.

'If only they knew.' Harry thought. 'But, then, they won't. At least I can be glad that those Death Eater's will never hurt anyone with magic again.' He was comforted by his thoughts and certainty, and within a few minutes, was sound asleep.

*** Voldemort POV ***

His faithful Horcrux, Stacey, held the bottle steadily to his lips and Voldemort drank from it until he was full. He wasn't disgusted by what he had to do. After all, he would soon have a body of his own that was far, far better than this meager form. As Stacey took the bottle from his lips, Voldemort stared into her cold eyes and smirked, even now, feeling the control he had over her. Having been a soulless being when he'd made her a Horcrux, and powerful magically, she was perfect to both keep him alive after death should he be killed, and help him now for as long as she was alive. Voldemort watched her as she moved toward a table, where a meal she'd prepared for herself waited. Within moments, however, he heard the pop of apparation, saw Stacey turn to face the visitor.

"It's only me, my Lord." Barty, one of his most faithful followers, said, and Stacey lowered the wand that she'd aimed steadily at him.

"News?" Voldemort asked in his high, cold voice.

"The boy is more powerful than I even imagined, my Lord." Barty replied. "Sixteen of your Death Eaters decided to celebrate after the World Cup, and reveal themselves as Death Eaters, dressed in their garb."

"Rather than find me, the fools seek their own pleasures?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"Yes, my Lord." Barty replied. "I didn't interfere, as you instructed, only watching the boy. He can travel through time as easily as he can perform any magic, my Lord. He placed some type of unfamiliar magical ward around your followers, acting as an Unspeakable for the Ministry. He exposed all of them for who they were by vanishing their masks and exposing their arms. He also vanished their wands and bound their magic, my Lord."

"Fools." Voldemort stated coldly. "Then they, like Wormtail, are no longer useful to me."

"Correct, my Lord." Barty responded.

"Then, we shall wait." Voldemort stated. "The Triwizard Tournament will soon be at Hogwarts. I can wait should Potter be forced to attend, but I wish you to prepare for our secondary plan, Barty. You know where that squib guardian of the boy's works?"

"I do, my Lord." Barty responded.

"Very good." Voldemort said. "Then, if he isn't forced to attend the tournament, we'll take her captive. Oh, yes. And one other thing, Barty."

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked eagerly.

"Capture a Muggle." Voldemort stated. "Make certain the Muggle is well placed to expose the magical world for what it is. And should the boy fail to show when I wish him, then he will be the cause of the war."

"Because if he fails to show, my Lord, we'll send the Muggle back to their work, protected magically against memory tampering so they can expose the magical world for what it is? But what would that accomplish, my Lord? It will only turn the Muggle's against us and hinder all we're trying to accomplish!" Barty said.

"Yes, it shall." Voldemort responded coldly. "But, Barty, either one of two things will happen. First. I will regain all the power I once had, and more, by the use of the boy's blood, and kill both him and his pathetic Magic. And should that happen, you shall release the Muggle back to his job with no memory of the magical world, so I may control it. But, if that doesn't happen, the boy won't know who you are or where you are, and we shall be using shielded Muggle technology to communicate, so it won't be effected by magical interference, and so the boy can't track it."

"But, my Lord, if you don't rise again..." Barty began.

"Then, Barty, I never will, and I shall die. But you shall ensure the Muggle returns to his job as we discussed, and the boy will be single-handedly responsible for the bloodiest war between Wizards and Muggles in the history of the wizarding world. And, I highly doubt he'll wish to do that, do you? For if I can't live, Barty, then the wizarding world shall know the full wrath of the Muggles." Voldemort stated.

"But, my Lord, I..." Barty began.

"You dare to question Lord Voldemort, Barty?" Voldemort asked as Stacey rose her wand and aimed it at Barty.

"No, my Lord, I shall do as you command of course." Barty said in terrified fear, fear that Voldemort felt great pleasure at having caused.

"Very good." Voldemort said, delighted. "And for questioning me, Barty..."

"Crucio!" Stacey cried, and Voldemort laughed as his faithful Death Eater writhed and screamed under the torture curse, which only lasted a few moments, just as Voldemort wanted. He should, a long time ago, have made himself a Horcrux in this manner, Voldemort thought as Barty stumbled to his feet, panting from the pain.

"Do we understand each other, Barty?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Barty responded, trembling slightly.

"Very good, then." Voldemort stated. "Now, do as I have commanded you."

"At once, my Lord." Barty said eagerly, and as he disapparated, Voldemort cackled in glee. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Hogwarts Arrival

"I knew Malfoy was a Death Eater, I knew it!"

Harry jumped as Sirius shouted, but had been more startled by that outburst than him hitting the table afterward. It was the day after the Quidditch World Cup, and from what Harry gathered, there was a headline story about the Death Eater's capture by the Ministry of Magic. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the article listed that some Ministry Unspeakable's had helped to capture the Death Eaters, but hoped that it didn't. It wouldn't be hard for some to make the connection to him if they read that, along with what had happened. Given that some Unspeakable's identities were hidden, however, he wouldn't at all be surprised if it read something different.

"Listen to this." Sirius said. "Death Eaters captured by concealed Ministry Aurors. Late last night, an attack at the end of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup, was interrupted by three concealed Ministry Aurors. The attackers, revealed to be Death Eaters, were sent to the Ministry of Magic after their wands were vanished, and through the use of an as yet unknown spell, were magically bound. 'Even if they got a wand back in their possession, they're as good as squibs, now.' Minister Bones stated in an interview on the story. As of yet, the attackers motives were unknown. Minister Bones tells us that she's interrogating the prisoners in an effort to get any information she can from them, but due to their actions, they are likely to spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban prison."

Concealed Ministry Aurors, Harry thought. That was one way to hide the Unspeakable's activities.

"Great." Harry said.

"There's pictures of each one, and names for all of them, too." Sirius said, then laughed. "Wonder what Malfoy's going to do now! Harry, you'll have to tell me how his son reacts to all of this!"

"I doubt it'll be anything good." Harry said.

"Do be careful, Harry." Sharen added as she slipped into a chair, she beginning to cut up her breakfast, which Harry and Magic were already eating.

"I'm always careful." Harry replied. "But, you be careful."

"I'm always, always careful, Harry." Sharen said. "After being attacked and forced to do the will of Umbridge, I'm always on the lookout for anyone trying to attack me. I'll be ready for it."

"Good." Harry said. "I'm not too worried, though."

"Harry, I want you to promise me something." Sharen said in a very serious voice. "If I'm taken captive, and someone's trying to use me to get to you, or make you do anything, don't listen to them."

"That goes for me, too." Sirius said.

"But if the two of you are in trouble, I can't just sit back and do nothing." Harry responded.

"Harry, you've got a lot of power." Sirius said. "And because you have a lot of power, there are going to be people trying to use that to their advantage. Right now, top on the list, will probably be Voldemort."

"Bottom of the list right now." Harry said. "He's still a formless being as far as I know."

"Well." Sirius said. "You've got to be careful what you do. Believe me, I can see people using us to get to you, make you do things you normally wouldn't do. Besides, I've got an ominous feeling about this school year."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Have you heard of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"No. What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's a tournament, magical, between three schools. Hogwarts is one of them." Sirius responded. "Given that you've had problems last year, though they were solved pretty quickly, the year before that, and in your first year, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if you have problems again this year."

"I'll endeavor to avoid all problems." Harry said with a grin.

"Harry, be serious, okay?" Sirius asked.

"I am." Harry replied. "No reason not to be light hearted. Besides, we don't even know what's going to happen yet."

"Well, just be careful." Sirius said. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." Harry responded.

"Now." Sharen said. "Your promise, Harry, that should anyone take us hostage or anything, that you won't do what they want."

"I promise." Harry responded after a long moment. "But it won't be very easy to simply stand back if someone I care about is in trouble."

"I know, and I understand." Sharen said.

"So, Harry, ready to go shopping?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Harry replied. "I noticed on my shopping list this year that they want dress robes for formal occasions."

"I've already given away the tournament." Sirius said. "So, might as well continue. There's going to be a ball this year, so you'll have to ask someone out."

"Magic?" Harry asked as he turned toward him.

"I'll go with you." Magic stated.

"There. All done." Harry said with a smirk.

"It's not supposed to be that easy, Harry." Sirius said, sounding exasperated. "You've got to ask a woman out, who isn't magic!"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, you... You just do." Sirius said.

"Because Magic is a part of you, and why go out on a date with someone who will do everything you want?" Sharen asked.

"Magic might be my magic, but she's her own person. She isn't part of me, we only share magic, thoughts, and some physical states, in the most technical sense of things." Harry replied. "If she wants to go to the ball with me because I wish it, and she wants to do what I want, then you really can't stop us."

"Oh well." Sirius sighed. "And here I was, looking forward to watching your embarrassment as you found yourself forced to ask a girl out on a date."

"Sorry, no such luck for you, Sirius." Harry said, grinning.

"Sorry, Sirius, I tried." Sharen said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Traitor." Sirius grumbled, though from the tone of his voice, Harry guessed he was simply being sarcastic.

Harry went shopping with Sirius and Sharen at Diagon Alley. As usual, he purchased paper for his Brailler and his books, which were already translated for him, apparently in anticipation of him arriving. Not only did he speak with Turner, but he also got to say hello to Grace and Anastasia, introducing them to Sharen, who Turner and Anastasia already knew from the previous year, and Sirius, who they congratulated on being finally free of the oppressive effects of Azkaban. After shopping, Harry packed and checked to see if there was anything he was forgetting. When Sirius saw him doing so, he asked, "Aren't you being a bit obsessive, Harry?"

"It's never too early to get ready for school, so I won't have to come back and get something I might have forgotten. Don't you think?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so." Sirius responded. "But I sure wouldn't be doing that at your age."

"I feel older than fourteen." Harry commented.

"And you act like it at times, too." Sirius said. "Part of that phoenix magic, or what Magic did to you to heal you from the lightning strike?"

"Both, I imagine." Harry said. "Besides, the phoenix magic is a part of me since Athis merged a couple years ago."

"Harry, I do believe that was actually one year ago, a little over a year, actually." Sirius corrected. "Didn't you say that happened just before you left for home, and that would have been in 1993. And it's 1994, so..."

"Sharen!" Harry shouted. "We've got Magic version two point zero out here with Sirius!"

Harry and Sirius laughed as Sharen said, "Good for you, Harry! Now don't kiss him or I'm going to have terrible nightmares for a week!"

"Oh, Harry my love!" Sirius cried in a melodramatic way.

"Shut it." Harry said as Magic wrapped her arms around him from behind. "There's only one love for me."

"How very sweet of you." Sirius said slyly as Harry touched Magic's hands on his chest.

The first of September was quite relaxed. The majority of Harry's previous experiences involved some form of rushing about, but since Harry was already packed, and woke long before Sirius and Sharen did, he was fairly certain they'd get to Kings Cross on time. True to his prediction, they left not long after everyone ate, and arrived with an hour to spare.

"Would you like us to walk you in, Harry?" Sharen asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Harry replied.

"Oh, good." Sharen said as she opened her door. "You're not yet at the age where you start pushing away affection."

"Why would I ever do that?" Harry asked. "I was practically starved of it for my entire life, except for what Magic gave me."

"That's sad." Sharen said as Harry and Magic climbed from the car and closed the doors, Sharen next to Harry and Sirius next to Magic.

"Not really." Harry said. "It's just a fact." He took Sharen's arm, who began to lead him into the station.

"Be careful this year at Hogwarts. Okay?" Sharen said.

"You've told me that a lot." Harry responded.

"I know I have." Sharen stated. "But, with all the unexpected events that have happened to you, I'm worried."

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy." Sirius said as he came up behind them. "I'm sure Harry will be just fine. Won't you, Harry?"

"Sure I will." Harry replied. "And what about Magic?"

"Won't you be fine, Magic?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought of a response for Magic to say, and she stated placidly, "I'll be as fine as the smooth silk on Sharen's dress, and as pretty as a fair maiden, high in a castle waiting to be rescued."

"What?" Sharen sounded shocked and surprised, but Sirius clapped Magic on the back.

"Knew you had wit in you somewhere, I knew it!" Sirius said.

"The wit is Harry's. Harry wished me to state the response I said." Magic stated.

"Is that true, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Assuming your brain's not been so addled by other things, you should be able to figure that one out." Harry responded with a grin, and having felt the magic of the barrier to platform Nine and Three Quarters approaching, felt no fear as he calmly walked through the wall with Sharen, Sirius and Magic close behind.

"Harry, you write us." Sharen said. "And you, too, Magic."

"I will write you if Harry wishes." Magic stated.

"Don't worry." Harry said. "Magic will write you."

"Good." Sharen said. "I want to hear from both of you."

"So do I." Sirius said. "And be sure to let me know if anything exciting or out of the ordinary happens this year, won't you?"

"I will, don't worry." Harry replied as Sharen hugged him and Sirius hugged Magic, before the two switched.

"Have a good year, kiddo." Sirius said.

"I will, Sirius." Harry responded.

"And whatever Sirius tells you, behave." Sharen stated strictly.

"Don't worry." Harry said as he walked toward the train with Magic leading him. "I'll behave."

Harry found a compartment that was empty near the middle of the train, sitting next to Magic and enjoying the sound of the rain as it fell, hitting the roof and windows of the train. He could hear other people starting to crowd on to the platform, and within about twenty minutes, the compartment door opened.

"Hey, Harry." Daphne said calmly. "Hi, Magic."

"Hi." Harry and Magic said at the same moment.

"Talking as one being, now?" Daphne asked with a grin in her voice.

"No, not quite." Harry said. "Did you go to the World Cup?"

"I did." Daphne responded. "I went with Ron and his family, who all got to sit in the top box. I guess you weren't there? No, Tracey told me you were there, that's right."

"Yep, I showed up because Sharen and Sirius wanted to go, and didn't want to leave me alone." Harry said.

"You know, you're looking older." Daphne said. "Older than fourteen, that is."

"That's logical based on our rate of physical maturation." Magic stated.

"Sure is." Harry responded. "Anything else eventful happen for you over the summer?"

"No, except Professor McGonagall keeping some classified information from me. Apparently, there's something happening at Hogwarts this year that's supposed to be some big thing, but no one will tell me about it." Daphne said.

"Probably the Triwizard Tournament." Harry responded.

"Are they insane?" Daphne asked. "People have died going to that thing."

"What thing?" Tracey asked as she pushed open the door, Harry hearing her putting her trunk in the luggage rack above the seats.

"The Triwizard Tournament is apparently being held at Hogwarts." Daphne said.

"What!" Tracey cried.

"Exactly my point." Daphne said.

"Such information is privileged, that which you shouldn't know." An icy woman's voice stated. From the sound, it was young.

"Oh. Astoria." Daphne said coolly.

"Won't you join us?" Tracey asked brightly.

"No." Astoria stated, her voice still cold. "I only have a message for Daphne."

"Which is?" Daphne asked.

"Our parents are willing to..." Astoria began.

"Your parents." Daphne interrupted in a frosty voice. "Go on."

Astoria's voice was considerably colder as she stepped into the compartment, and Harry heard either her grab Daphne, or Daphne grab her.

"They are willing to make you a Greengrass once again if you will stop this foolish behavior of being with those of tainted lineage, and of obvious deficient power." Astoria stated.

"If my power is so deficient, then would you care to explain how I bested not only Malfoy and his goons the prior year, but also yourself and your friends, Astoria?" Harry asked calmly.

"Be silent, Potter, because I won't be showing you mercy this year." Astoria responded.

"Very well, then." Harry said casually, stretching in the seat and yawning. "Do your worst. I'm ready, go on."

"I have delivered my message." Astoria stated coldly. "Unhand me, McGonagall."

Harry heard clothes move, then Astoria's footsteps as she walked from the train compartment, then closed the door behind her.

"Well, that went... Could have gone better." Daphne sighed. "Oh well."

"I can't believe she did that to you." Tracey stated angrily. "And don't you care, Harry? What's with being so calm?"

"Sure I care." Harry said.

"If he didn't care, he wouldn't have said or done anything." Daphne replied. "But he was doing something even when Astoria entered the compartment. Listening."

"You really ought to show her how terribly deficient you are, Harry." Tracey said. "Or even better, Hermione."

"She wouldn't stand a chance against either of us." Harry said. "I happen to know for a fact that Hermione knows more hexes and spells than some fifth years because of this bullying situation."

"Don't we all." Tracey said, and from her voice, seemed to be smirking or grinning.

"And, I'm sure her threat was only to try and scare me. I don't think she'll really do anything." Harry stated.

"Hopefully not." Daphne replied.

"So, Harry, plan to stay far, far away from the tournament?" Daphne asked.

"You bet." Harry replied.

"And what about you, Magic?" Tracey asked.

"Harry wishes me to remain with him." Magic stated.

"I see. So you won't be entering, either." Tracey said. "But, given the deaths and such, it wouldn't surprise me if they changed some of the rules."

"It would surprise me." Harry said. "That might actually be some type of common sense from the wizarding world that lacks logic and critical thinking skills."

Daphne chuckled and Tracey said, "Well if they do, I'm going to jump up and shout loud!"

"You couldn't do that, you're too much of a Slytherin." Daphne said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tracey asked.

"Simply that Slytherin tends to encourage more subtle behaviors in most." Daphne said.

"And who was in Slytherin for a little over a year?" Tracey asked.

"Who started hanging out with Gryffindors and put their prejudice aside?" Daphne asked.

"Who was more suited for Hufflepuff?" Tracey shot back.

"Who shows more brashness worthy of a Gryffindor at times?" Daphne responded.

Harry grinned as the questioning between the two friends went back and forth in a light hearted way, but also a jabbing one that both seemed to enjoy. A few minutes passed, and Harry heard the familiar voices of Ron and Hermione as they came toward their compartment. Harry magically opened the door and they came in.

"Hey, Harry, Magic, Daphne and Tracey!" Hermione said, putting her trunk on the luggage rack before she sat down next to Magic, Ron sitting across from her.

"Hi, Hermione and Ron!" They all greeted. Harry smiled at being back with his friends.

"Hey, do you all know what's going on this year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "My parents and Charlie hinted at something, but didn't mention what it is."

"Triwizard Tournament." Daphne calmly replied.

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Well I do hope they've changed the rules."

"You know about everything, Hermione, I swear." Ron said.

"Honestly, Ron, I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione said.

"Is there anything you don't read in Hogwarts, A History?" Ron asked in response.

Harry heard the whistle on the train blow as it began to move, grinning.

"And we're... Oh, did you guys go to the world cup? Ron, I know you went." Harry said.

"Then by us guys, you mean me." Hermione said. "Why, Harry, now I really know you're blind. Just so you know, I'm a woman, thanks."

"Oh, I know." Harry replied.

"But to answer your question, yes, I was there." Hermione said. "I heard about the Death Eaters getting their magic bound, too."

"Yeah." Ron said, chuckling. "Wonder what Malfoy's going to do. He can't go to his father now, can he? Ha!"

Ron sounded as if he were gloating, which Harry found he disliked. Calmly, he asked, "If your magic was bound, or your father's magic were bound for something you didn't feel justified with, how would you feel, Ron?"

"That's different." Ron said. "Everyone knows that Malfoy's father's a Death Eater."

"But yours isn't. How would you feel if your father's magic was bound, and he was made to be like a squib?" Harry asked.

"Are you saying you feel bad about what happened to Malfoy's father?" Ron sounded incredulous.

"No." Harry said. "But I'm more sensitive to the situation, I suppose, than you are."

"I don't get it." Ron said.

"It's simple." Daphne replied patiently. "If your father were unable to use magic anymore, how would you feel about it?"

"Not very good." Ron responded.

"And, do you think Malfoy and his father love each other, as you love your father?" Daphne asked.

"I dunno, maybe." Ron said.

"I'm sure they do." Daphne said. "So assume that, okay?"

"Okay." Ron replied.

"If you wouldn't feel good about your father being magically bound, like a squib, and since you love your father, do you think that Malfoy, who loves his father, would feel very good about it?" Daphne asked.

"No, I suppose not." Ron said.

"Your family has a squib that you don't talk about much, right?" Daphne asked.

"Right." Ron replied. "It's sort of a shameful thing among a lot of wizards."

"Imagine how Malfoy must feel, a member of a family that thinks of themselves as prestigious, to have the shame of a squib in the family, and the further shame that the person who's now a squib, was once a powerful pureblood wizard. And not only is he a squib, but he's in Azkaban, was discovered to be a Death Eater. And to be stripped of his power so easily, can you imagine how shameful that must feel for Malfoy, the hurt and pain he likely feels because he'll never, ever have a father again?" Daphne asked.

"Well I... I didn't really think about it all that way." Ron mumbled.

"I know." Daphne said, her voice still calm and patient. "I understand that, but do you understand Malfoy's situation better?"

"Yeah." Ron responded.

"Good." Daphne stated.

"How do you understand it so well, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Because I lost my parents, but if I'd have lost them in something I thought was worse than death, I'd be more effected by it. A lot more." Harry said quietly, but calmly.

"I guess I could understand that." Ron muttered after a moment.

"Good." Daphne said.

"I sense love is in the air!" Tracey sang brightly.

"Nonsense." Daphne said.

"Not nonsense, you're blushing." Tracey responded.

Daphne cleared her throat and didn't respond. Tracey chuckled.

Idle speculation on what the Triwizard Tournament was going to be about filled the compartment as the train continued on its journey, the rain falling harder, which Harry enjoyed, though wanted to shield he, Magic, and his friends from when they left the train, should it still be raining outside. Through Magic's thoughts, he felt she'd respond as she always did. When the lunch trolley came, Harry purchased some items for everyone to share, which they all did, thanking him as usual.

Some of their other friends came in to their compartment later on that afternoon, including Deen, Seamus, and Neville, and started talking about Quidditch. Harry and Magic simply listened to the conversation, though didn't have much to contribute, since they couldn't actually see the match. As Ron and Daphne were debating the strengths and weaknesses of the teams they liked, Harry quietly said to Magic, "What are the odds on them getting married?"

"Sixty-six point two three percent." Magic responded quietly in his ear. "The odds can change as time passes, and are based only on current events and behavior patterns."

"And what is with Ron's admiration of this Krum fellow?" Harry asked.

"It seems similar to people's admiration of you." Magic stated.

"My point exactly." Harry said.

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station when it usually did, the pouring rain having not delayed it. There hadn't been any Dementors this year either, Harry mused. Aside from this Triwizard Tournament, so far, everything seemed quite normal. There were no house elves trying to stop them, no Dementors on the train, and no Voldemort possessing a professor. Harry grinned as they clambered from the train, Magic shielding them all from the downpour.

"Thanks, Magic!" Hermione called through the downpour. "I wouldn't want to be one of the first years crossing the lake in this weather!"

"Neither would I!" Harry called back. "Come on, let's get to one of the carriages, quick!"

"All righ' yeh six?" Hagrid's booming voice called to them.

"Doing great!" Hermione replied.

Everyone climbed into one of the carriages and closed the door, Harry enjoying the sound of the rain as it poured down against the carriage roof and sides. He leaned back in his seat as it began to move, listening to the sound and feeling the carriage movements as it splashed its way up to the castle. Wind was blowing hard against the carriage now, and Harry found himself quite glad that he wouldn't be playing Quidditch again, especially since they were still probably going to be holding it in this kind of weather. When the carriage stopped near the stone steps, they clambered out and hurried into the warmth of the castle.

"Thanks, mate, for that water shield you put ar... What the..." Ron shouted.

Harry heard something that sounded much like a water balloon hit Ron and burst, sending a spray of water everywhere. Ron, still shielded against the water, wasn't drenched, but Harry imagined students around him who weren't shielded were probably a bit soaked.

"Peeves." Magic stated.

At that moment, Harry heard another two water balloons burst, and the angry voice of Professor McGonagall as she shouted, "PEEVES! Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

Harry heard Professor McGonagall running out of the great hall, and decided to have a bit of fun. Smirking, he shouted, "Hey Peeves! Here!"

All the water balloons that Peeves were holding burst, sending water washing over him in a wave, but none of it hit the ground. Harry smirked as he heard Peeves sloshing around within the shield that held both him, and the water in place, though with another thought, he banished the water into the lake and the remnants of the water balloons into one of the waste baskets within the castle.

"I'll get one over on you one day, Potter you rotter!" Peeves cackled as he zoomed from the great hall.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said appreciatively.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem." Harry said with a grin.

"Harry?" Daphne asked as they headed into the Great Hall. "Though I'm glad you're willing to shield us and help protect us against Peeves, but what happened to the talk we had about letting people help themselves?"

"Oh, lay off, Daphne, it was just a little harmless fun." Ron said. Hermione was chuckling and Tracey was laughing.

"I'll do much better next time, your royalness." Harry shot back with a grin. Daphne hit him on the back of the head playfully.

It was warmer in the Great Hall than it had been in the entrance hall, and Harry heard the comfortingly familiar crowd of chatting students as he was led to the Gryffindor table by Magic, sitting next to her and awaiting the sorting of the students. The only other sorting, than his own that he'd attended, was that in his second year, and Harry found himself wondering what song the hat would come up with this year.

"Good evening!" The voice of Nearly Headless Nick called brightly.

"Good evening!" Harry responded cheerfully back.

"Hiya, Harry!"

Harry felt resignation settle over him. It seemed that, wherever he went, he'd never be free of admirers for a fame he didn't want.

"Hi, Colin." Harry said, more calmly than he'd greeted Nick.

"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!" Colin said, excited. Harry smiled. For once, it wasn't about him.

"Great!" He said. "I'd be excited, too, if I had a family member of mine coming."

"He's really excited!" Colin replied.

"He's not the only one, apparently." Harry said, chuckling a little.

"I'm hoping he gets into Gryffindor!" Colin said, almost sounding hyper.

"Is that right." Harry said, then turned his face away from him, though kept listening for anything else he might want to say.

"That's odd." Hermione said from next to him. "The Defense Against the Dark Art's professor's not up there."

"Maybe he got stuck in the mud." Harry grinned.

"Or she." Ron said. "Could be a girl."

"Maybe." Harry said.

"Or maybe they couldn't find one." Hermione said, sounding a bit anxious.

"You've got nothing to worry about if that's the case, Hermione." Harry replied. "I have full confidence in your ability to pass the exams by studying it yourself."

Harry heard the doors of the Great Hall open, then silence fell, likely indicating that the first years were being led to be sorted. Harry could hear their footsteps, and listened, clapping after the Sorting Hat sang its song, and after each student was being sorted. Ron was even clapping for the Slytherins now, Harry realized, and smiled at the thought. Dennis, Colin's brother, ended up in Gryffindor with him, for which he was quite glad, the two of them talking about how Dennis had fallen in the lake and been pushed back in the boat. Harry wished they wouldn't talk like that and disrupt him hearing the students being sorted, but the desire was only fleeting and it didn't bother him over all. What bothered him more was Colin pointing Harry out to his brother as a famous person, someone to be idolized. Harry wasn't quite sure how to get it through people's heads that he did nothing to be worthy of fame of any kind, and felt resignation that he'd simply have to deal with that all his life.

"Oh, hurry up, I'm starving." Ron moaned.

"Now, Ron, the sorting's more important than your melodramatics for food." Nearly Headless Nick responded.

"Melodramatics?" Ron asked. "I really am starving!"

"Careful, Ron, you're turning into my cousin Dudley with that kind of talk." Harry said with a bit of a grin.

"I do hope we'll get the house cup this year!" Nick called over applause, which he was taking part in also.

"Might be interesting!" Harry responded.

"Oh, finally!" Ron said as Harry heard him picking up his silverware, the last of the students having been sorted. Harry found that he, too, was anticipating the feast, as he always enjoyed the Hogwarts food.

"I have only two words to say to all of you." Professor Dumbledore said, his voice carrying, as always, around the Great Hall. "Tuck in!"

"Hear, hear!" Ron said as Harry felt the magic that made the food appear on the tables, smelling the aroma of the delicious items. Harry grinned.

With so many people serving themselves at once with a feast such as this, Harry typically allowed Magic to help him, since she knew exactly what it is he'd want. Today was no different, and Harry reached out and lightly touched Magic's back, finding the contact comforting as he heard her dishing food on to a plate. Within a couple minutes, she'd prepared plates for both of them, and Harry thanked her before he began eating. Rather than say anything, Magic gently rubbed his back, and Harry felt like happiness was overflowing from him. He still felt the clarity of calm, though, and found he missed feeling emotions without calm, but didn't want to give up his new mental state, as Magic modifying him had saved his life, for which he was still grateful.

"Aaaah, that's better." Ron said before taking a bite of food. Harry smiled.

"You're lucky you've got a feast at all, you know." Nick commented. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

Harry was chewing and couldn't ask the question he wanted to, so thought it to Magic.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Peeves, of course." Nick responded. "The usual argument. He wanted to attend the feast, but given how much trouble he causes, that's clearly out of the question. Can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghosts council. The Fat Friar was all for giving him a chance, but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

"You failed to state the trouble in the kitchens." Magic stated. "Harry wishes to know, so I wish to know."

"Of course, Magic." Nick replied pleasantly. "Always the same, you are. Anyway, he was throwing things everywhere, made a mess of the kitchens, the usual. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits..."

Harry heard Hermione's goblet get knocked over, and silently, had Magic keep any of the spilled liquid from getting on any of his items of food.

"There are house-elves here?" Hermione sounded horrified. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly." Nick replied, sounding surprised. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" Hermione called, sounding rather in sensed.

"They don't come out by day, only at night to clean, launder, things like that." Nick pointed out. "It's the mark of a good house-elf that you don't see them going about their tasks."

"But... But they get paid, don't they? Vacations, sick leave, pensions, everything... Don't they?" Hermione asked.

Harry heard Nick chuckle as if the idea was ludicrous before he said, "House-elves don't want those things, Hermione!"

Harry heard Hermione putting her silverware back down on her plate, then state in an icy tone, "Slave labor, that's what made this meal. Slave labor."

"Why?" Magic asked as Harry took another bite.

"Magic, come on!" Hermione responded furiously. "They don't get paid, they're bound in servitude, they're slaves!"

"Why?" Magic asked.

"Because that's what it is, it's slavery!" Hermione said, sounding as if she was getting rather worked up by the conversation.

"Do they consider it slavery?" Magic asked as Harry swallowed.

"Hermione, you can't just think of your own point of view, you've got to think of theirs, too. Only thinking of your beliefs on the issue is rather narrow minded, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"I'm surprised at you, Harry, you of all people! You should realize that this is wrong!" Hermione said.

"Do the house-elves believe its wrong? Does it make them, no, I've got a better question. What about Magic, Hermione? I don't pay her, yet she does everything I want. She doesn't receive a sickle to her name, and yet, it's what she wants to do. Want to be paid for your wonderful work, Magic?" Harry asked.

"Illogical." Magic stated. "I'm your magic. Paying me is paying yourself, and you can't pay yourself from your own vault, as the money would return there."

"Exactly." Hermione stated. "It's different with you and Magic."

"But if what makes a house-elf happy is performing work for their owners, and doing as they wish, what right do you have to take away something that makes them happy, just because you think it's wrong?" Harry asked calmly.

"I've got to agree with Harry on this one, Hermione." Daphne stated.

"You know, Magic and I had this talk before, she says I'm judging them by my own standards of belief, but it's not about that. It's about what's right and wrong." Hermione stated.

"And, going by your own views of what's right and wrong, you believe that house-elves are nothing more than slaves, based on your own moral views on the subject rather than first receiving their opinion." Harry said.

"Oh, please." Hermione stated. "Do you think abusing animals would be wrong?"

"Of course." Harry replied.

"And what does the animal think?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you can clearly see the animal is in pain, so it's clear, at that point, that they're unhappy with what's happened to them." Harry responded. "Are the house-elves here happy with their work? Are they content? Do they look at all abused or mistreated?"

"I don't know, like I said, I haven't seen one." Hermione said.

"So, you're judging them before you even see them." Harry responded, his voice cold. "Do you know what that sounds like to me, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer, so Harry continued.

"That sounds just like Ron used to be about Slytherins, thinking they were all evil before he even got to know them. Prejudice, narrow minded judgements. I'll never like it. Here's a little advice for you, Hermione. See what the house-elves think before you start imposing your views of what they should be thinking onto them, then tell me it's slave labor." Harry stated, then sighed.

Hermione said nothing more on the subject, but a few moments later, Magic stated, "Harry didn't intend to make you sad, Hermione, only..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione snapped angrily. Harry felt a stab of guilt, as he hadn't intended to hurt her. He wanted to apologize, but given Hermione's current state of mind, he didn't think that would be wise, so he remained silent instead.

Hermione, it turned out, still wasn't eating. Ron even tried to tempt her with some type of dessert, but she didn't take it. Harry set aside the issue and was able to quickly let go of the emotions he'd felt, and instead, enjoyed the sound of the students talking around him, the storm that rattled the windows, and the booming sound of thunder that echoed through the Great Hall. Once all the food and desserts had vanished from the plates, everyone went quiet and Harry turned toward where Professor Dumbledore's voice would be.

"So!" Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.

"As always, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

'No lightning striking people on brooms!' Harry thought toward Magic.

'Yes.' Magic replied.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts..."

Professor Dumbledore's voice was cut off by a rather loud boom of thunder, along with the doors of the Great Hall banging open. Harry could feel a tension in the air as he heard someone walking with a dull clunk every other step. It almost sounded like something wooden was hitting the floor. The person walked up to the staff table, and as another boom of thunder echoed throughout the Great Hall, Harry heard Hermione gasp next to him, though about what, he didn't know. Harry thought he heard very quietly murmuring voices at the staff table before Professor Dumbledore began speaking again.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Professor Dumbledore's voice was bright with happiness in the tense silence that had fallen over the Great Hall. "Professor Moody."

Harry and Magic politely clapped, and at the staff table, Harry could hear Hagrid's distinctive clapping as well, but no one else was clapping for the man who had just entered the Great Hall. Professor Moody didn't seem to be well liked for some reason, Harry thought curiously, and as he briefly opened his link of knowledge with Magic, he received information about the man that made him realize that, compared to most faces, the man's face was ugly, as if someone had slapped it together and only vaguely knew what a human face looked like. The data didn't bother him, as usual, though. As Hagrid stopped clapping, Harry and Magic did the same. As far as Harry was concerned, the looks of the man didn't give a good reason for people being rude, or as they were doing now, staring at him. Harry chose to remain silent, however, and said nothing about what everyone was doing.

"Mad-Eye Moody." Ron said in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked in a whisper. "What happened to his face?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Harry asked. "Here we go again, people measuring someone by looks and not by ability, or actions." Harry sighed. "Sometimes, a blind man can see better th..."

Professor Dumbledore began speaking again, however, and Harry was interrupted, unable to finish his thought.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" Fred's voice sounded rather loud in the silence.

Almost everyone laughed, and Harry heard Professor Dumbledore chuckle appreciatively. He then went on a slight tangent to tell a joke that he'd once heard, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall clearing her throat. Harry listened to Professor Dumbledore outline the history of the tournament, Hermione, who was appalled that it had a death toll, and the new rules that were being imposed, that only those who were of age, that is, Seventeen, would be allowed to enter. Harry was glad about that, but even so, felt an ominous feeling. Sirius was right to feel that way, Harry thought. Given everything that had happened to him throughout the Hogwarts years, Harry decided he'd prepare, in any way possible, to prevent himself from attending the tournament.

"What are the odds that I'll be entered against my will?" Harry asked Magic quietly as Professor Dumbledore was talking about the tournament.

"Unknown." Magic stated.

"Well, the pattern of events that's happened to me, which are unwanted, kind of seems to add up, don't you think? At least one a year, minimum." Harry said. "It wouldn't surprise me at all if I'm entered. So, if that happens, I'm not attending. Agreed?"

"Asking my agreement is illogical. I do as you wish, you don't wish to attend the tournament. I shall ensure you don't attend the tournament." Magic stated.

"If possible." Harry said. "There's still things we don't know about magic. But if I'm forced to attend somehow, which isn't outside the realm of possibility, help me."

"I will help you." Magic agreed. Harry was comforted by the familiarity of the response.

Talk of the tournament, outrage by some of the students that they couldn't enter, and discussion on how Professor Dumbledore would be ensuring those under seventeen couldn't submit their name for the tournament was all around Harry and Magic as they got up with the rest of the students to go to Gryffindor tower. Harry told them he wouldn't enter his name for the tournament, and had no desire to be a part of it, when Ron asked for his opinion, which set off another round of discussion on the subject. Aside from such conversation, and Magic pulling Neville from the trick stair that he'd fallen into, the journey to Gryffindor tower was uneventful. Harry left Magic in the common room as he usually did, and once in the dormitory, felt the familiar presence of Rose, who lightly brushed his shoulder to let him know she was there. Harry smiled at her as he closed the curtains around his bed, unshrunk his trunk, made himself temporarily invisible while he dressed for bed, then climbed into the sheets that were very warm. It was very comfortable to lay in the warm bed and listen to the raging storm outside, and in minutes, Harry drifted quickly off to sleep. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Problems With Grief, the Constantly Vigilant, and the Darkest Curses

Harry woke to the feeling of warm sheets, the sound of howling wind, and rain lashing against the windows. It seemed a bit less than it was when he'd first arrived, but he still found it enjoyable while he laid in bed. He opened his eyes and sat up, checking his watch, which quietly told him it was one thirty in the morning. He could still feel Rose's magical presence next to him, heard her standing from a chair that she made vanish when she noticed he was awake. Harry climbed from bed and Rose patted him on the shoulder before he created her a magic portal for her to step through, so she could return to her office. Magic must have created the one for him last night, Harry thought, though hadn't been paying complete attention to what she was using their shared magic for.

After dressing for the day, Harry crept from the room and entered the common room, where the fire still burned, though not quite as intensely as before. Walking over to the couch where Magic sat, Harry sat next to her and smiled as she put her arm around him. His desires for experimenting with physical intimacy hadn't gone down, but they weren't as prevalent, either, and he imagined that was a result of him having matured so quickly, though couldn't be sure. Whatever the case was, having Rose watch him sleep seemed to be less of a need now than it had been previously. Since she was still willing to watch him, however, Harry decided to continue having her do so until he was certain he didn't need her presence anymore.

"Hi, Magic." Harry said.

"Hello." Magic replied calmly.

"Good night?" Harry asked.

"Your night was good. My night was good." Magic stated.

Harry smiled, then asked, "Did you create the portal for Rose last night?"

"Yes." Magic stated.

"Thanks." Harry responded, feeling his magic wrap around him and lovingly caress him, slowly and tenderly shifting within him. Magic's right hand rubbed his shoulder very gently.

"I do as you wish." Magic stated.

"That you do." Harry said. "I love you, Magic."

Magic only responded by leaning against him with a calculated movement, and Harry smiled. He sat with her for about a half hour, simply enjoying the warmth of the fire and Magic's tall, strong form. He then leaned his head on her shoulder and let his eyes close, wanting Magic to wake him at five o'clock if he went to sleep. He ended up drifting off to sleep in the comfort of her hold, and at five, Magic's precise taps on his shoulder woke him and he sat up, smiling at her. He stood quietly and Magic stood next to him. Taking her hand, Harry slowly walked from the Gryffindor common room, letting Magic guide him to the Great Hall. At the speed they walked, it took Harry about ten minutes to get there. Once he and Magic were sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry transported his backpack to him with a thought, hearing mostly silence in the Great Hall. The majority of the storm had apparently blown itself out, Harry thought as he put his hands on the table, touching the empty plate and his silverware that sat in front of him, waiting for breakfast.

"It's strange to be here without anyone else but you." Harry said, hearing his voice echo around the room, now empty of people. Without the students at the tables, the room seemed larger.

Magic said nothing to his statement, but when Harry wanted to know about the storm, she said, "The sky is cloudy. The more active portions of the storm have dispersed."

"Ah." Harry responded.

Harry paused when he realized he could hear footsteps approaching. Given the time, that seemed rather unusual. The identity of the person was quickly known to him, however, as Malfoy called across the hall.

"Potter!" From the tone of his voice, Malfoy sounded rather angry, Harry noted.

"Yes?" Harry asked as he turned to face him.

"Stand up, put that ridiculous shield down and face me like a man, Potter!" Malfoy roared in fury. "I know you did that to my father! You're the only one with the skill to bind magic like that and get him into Azkaban, and you're going to pay, Potter! Do you hear me?"

"No wands." Harry stated as he stood.

"What, Potter, you think you can give me some kind of condition?" Malfoy asked. "What, you think you're going to make me fight like some filthy Muggle?"

"Malfoy, listen carefully." Harry replied as he heard a faint clunking approaching, and realized it was the familiar sound of Mad-Eye Moody's possibly wooden leg. "I'm willing to fight you. But I'm not going to lower my shield and let you have at me."

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted.

Harry felt the disarming charm hit his magical shield, break it down to raw magic, and feed it into the power of his magic. Malfoy, however, didn't seem surprised by what Harry knew he'd see, the spell being absorbed into seemingly nothing. Harry next heard him shout, "Stupefy! Stupefy! Reducto! Glacius!"

The last spell didn't hit his shield, but instead, blew freezing cold air on the ground at his feet. Harry felt the cold through his shoes, heating the air and dispelling the magic.

"Listen." Harry said as the clunking of Moody's leg grew louder, closer to the Great Hall than before.

"No!" Malfoy shouted furiously. Judging by the fact that Harry imagined Malfoy could hear Professor Moody approaching, and simply continued on, he was either in a more fragile state of mind than Harry realized, or simply didn't care, blinded by grief.

"I'm through listening, Potter!" Malfoy continued in pure fury as Harry noted the clunking stop.

"If you want a fight, I'll fight you." Harry stated coolly. "But I will do so fairly. We won't use ma..."

"Diffindo!" Malfoy shouted wildly. "Incendio! Stupefy!"

Harry's shield absorbed the cutting curse and the stunning spell, and it was a simple matter to douse Malfoy's flames. Harry sighed.

"Malfoy, I..." Harry began.

"I've had enough of listening to you!" Malfoy shouted. "What are you going to do, Potter, bind my magic like you bound my father's magic? Do you know how shameful it is for our family? Because if you don't, I'm going to kill you! So you choose!"

Malfoy's voice was shaking, Harry realized, but didn't doubt that in his current state of mind, he'd probably attempt something. He wasn't surprised. Obviously, Malfoy losing his father, not only to a magical binding that couldn't be broken except by Harry himself, but also to Azkaban, a prison he'd never escape from, had effected him far more than Harry had ever realized it would.

"Stop." Magic stated, but Harry knew it wasn't for him. "The content of that bag will not be touching Harry's plate."

"You get her out of here right now!" Malfoy shouted furiously.

"Why?" Harry asked. "So you can kill me with some type of powder or liquid? Was that your plan, Malfoy, poison?"

Malfoy then did the last thing Harry expected, and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Even before the incantation was finished, Harry had bound Malfoy's magic.

"Very, very, very unkind." Harry stated coolly, and for effect only, shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Through his wishes, Magic made a green light shoot from Harry's pointing hand, which hit Malfoy and turned his hair, robes, and even his skin a bright, Slytherin green.

"What have you done!" Malfoy shouted as he jumped toward Harry and bounced off the shield, falling to the ground, but soon got back up.

"Oh, please." Harry stated calmly. "It's only what you'd call a color changing charm. It'll be gone in five minutes. Oh, and I saved you a trip to Azkaban. You never cast that unforgivable curse on me, since I bound your magic before you could. And I won't unbind it until you apologize for what you've done. I know you're grieving. I understand that. But that's no excuse for attempted murder."

"What you did to my father is worse than murder!" Malfoy roared in fury.

"You assume I did it, and yet, you've got no proof what so ever." Harry stated.

"The proof of your ridiculous power's all I need! Now unbind my magic!" Malfoy shouted.

"I think everyone would be safer if I didn't. Don't you?" Harry asked.

As Malfoy stormed off, he shouted, "Anyone with half a brain could make the connection that you're the unspeakable who bound the magic of those people and sent them all, including my father, to Azkaban! And you'll pay, Potter, you mark my words!"

"I think you'll be the one paying, laddy!" Harry heard the gruff voice of an elderly man shout across the hall. "You're coming to the Headmaster's office with me, right now! Potter, Magic, you too, let's go!"

Harry let Magic take his hand, she leading him from the Great Hall. Malfoy was sullenly storming in front of them, and walking at the head of their procession was Professor Moody, with his artificial leg clunking every other step. Harry felt no worry and no concern, as he felt he'd only defended himself against a grieving, and unstable individual.

"Lollipops." Professor Moody stated a few minutes later.

Harry felt the magic of the gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office as it moved aside, and they stepped on to the spiraling staircase that took them up to the door. Professor Moody wrapped on the door, and Professor Dumbledore said, "Enter."

Harry heard the door swing open, Magic leading him into the office.

"Ah, Alastor, Mr. Malfoy, Harry, and Magic." Professor Dumbledore greeted brightly. "What can I do for you four this fine young morning?"

"Draco Malfoy here just tried to kill Potter." Professor Moody answered gruffly. That was quite to the point, Harry thought, approving of his style.

"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Malfoy said nothing, but Harry heard Professor Dumbledore sigh.

"Potter apparently bound his magic. Maybe Magic did that. Don't know which." Professor Moody stated. "Better he stays that way in my opinion, less of a danger to the students around him. At least he had the decency to face Potter rather than attack from behind."

"And, Mr. Malfoy, just what precipitated this attack?" Professor Dumbledore asked sadly.

"You know exactly what, Professor." Malfoy stated in a vicious tone.

"This wouldn't, perhaps, have anything to do with your father, would it?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"It does." Professor Moody stated. "He was talking about it loud enough to wake half the castle."

Professor Dumbledore's sigh sounded regretful.

"Harry, Magic, can you confirm this?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Harry replied. "He tried, and failed to use an unforgivable, only because I bound his magic like I did to Umbridge. I didn't really feel like testing my magical shield against that."

"You would have been protected." Magic stated, then added, "Harry's statement is true."

"Then, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid that, as of now, you are to be expelled from Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore stated firmly. "Your wand, if you please."

"I'll never give it to you!" Malfoy shouted in fury.

"Best give it up laddy, or we'll get it by force." Professor Moody stated angrily. "Now what's it to be?"

Malfoy let out a cry, and Harry felt Magic manipulate their magic to form a physical shield around something which let out a bang. He was curious about what it had been, and why she'd done as she had, and Magic stated, "Mr. Malfoy attempted to toss an unknown potions vile at us. In his current state of mind, Mr. Malfoy's actions are best considered threatening. I acted to protect us."

"Good girl, constant vigilance!" Professor Moody roared quite suddenly. Harry jumped a bit.

"As you can see, Mr. Malfoy, you won't be leaving this office. Your wand." Professor Dumbledore stated with a firm coldness to his voice.

A long moment passed before Malfoy shouted, "Imperio!" Of course, nothing happened.

"I see." Professor Dumbledore stated, his voice colder. "Then, we shall do this the difficult way."

Harry heard Malfoy let out a shout of rage, then heard wood snap. He presumed that Malfoy's wand had just been snapped, which he didn't imagine would make him any more amicable. He sighed.

"Alastor, if you would escort Mr. Malfoy from the grounds, please." Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "Fawkes, please give this note to Narcissa Malfoy so she may collect her son."

"I demand my magic be unbound immediately!" Malfoy shouted, reminding Harry of Dudley.

"Why?" Harry asked with a cool firmness to his voice. "So you can fire another unforgivable when you get a wand? Magic, what do you think?"

"It's illogical to unbind Mr. Malfoy's magic. He's likely to find a means of attacking you should you do so." Magic stated. "He is quite unstable and irrational."

"Okay, then." Harry responded. "I'm just fine with that. Goodbye, Malfoy."

Magic pulled Harry to one side as Malfoy and Professor Moody walked from the office. Malfoy said and did nothing, apparently giving up on trying anything, as he knew that anything he did would fail. As the door closed behind them and the sounds of Professor Moody's leg grew fainter, Professor Dumbledore let out a sigh.

"I do so hate expelling people from the school, but..." Professor Dumbledore sighed again. "Harry, while I understand the difficulty of your position, you simply can't bind the magic of people who attempt to kill you."

"Then, should I have let the killing curse hit me?" Harry asked. "I was pretty sure my shield would have absorbed it, but I didn't quite feel like taking any chances with that just then."

"You could have dodged it, I do believe." Professor Dumbledore replied. "My point, Harry, is this. You have an incredible power at your command. The more you show its capabilities in such ways, the more of a target you will become by those who either wish to kill you, or who perceive you as a threat to wizard kind."

"I think it's a little late to hide things like binding magic." Harry stated. "Last year, I showed that power in front of the court."

"You also showed it when you bound the magic of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup." Professor Dumbledore responded.

Harry felt nothing at the revelation that Professor Dumbledore seemed to know it was him.

"You are, I believe, an unspeakable, Harry." Professor Dumbledore added. "Either that, or you simply decided to take action on your own. However, I prefer the former possibility."

"Unless, of course, a spell was created to bind magic that you're not aware of." Harry said.

"True." Professor Dumbledore responded. "But, the events do lead to the possibility that you are an unspeakable. But, we've gone off the topic of discussion, I do believe. All I ask for you, Harry, is to be careful in the use of your abilities."

"I'm always careful." Harry said after a moment. "But I'm not going to let someone just shoot an unforgivable curse at me, either. If that means binding their magic as I've done with Malfoy, then I'm going to do that."

"I cannot stop you, of course." Professor Dumbledore stated with a sigh. "As a matter of record, Harry, I should tell you that there are those who still wish you expelled, but not for your lack of ability, but for your abilities. There are many who believe you to be far too powerful to attend Hogwarts, that your own natural tendencies toward the use of magic makes it unfair for the other students, as you perform tasks beyond that of any seventh year."

"I'm sure, and not surprised." Harry said.

Nothing was said for a long few moments, then Professor Dumbledore stated, "You may go, Harry and Magic." Silently, Magic turned, tugging Harry with her, and he followed her lead without resistance as she took him from the office. After the gargoyle closed behind them, Harry spoke.

"What do you think, Magic?" He asked.

"You acted logically." Magic responded.

"Well, given the new information, I think it would probably be a good idea if you're more active in your protection of me." Harry said after a moment.

"I'll be as active or inactive in our protection as you wish of me, as you always wish me to be as protected as you." Magic responded. Harry smiled.

"I shouldn't have asked." He said.

"I do all that you wish." Magic stated. "Asking is superfluous."

By the time Harry returned to the Great Hall, there were some breakfast dishes on the tables. Smiling, he let Magic lead him to the Gryffindor table, sat, then dished himself something to eat. As he and Magic began to eat, Harry heard the clunking sound of Professor Moody's wooden leg as he drew closer to the doors. After he entered the Great Hall, Professor Moody stated, "Potter, Magic, I expect your vigilance to continue or I'll be taking points."

"I've already learned the lesson of constant vigilance, Professor." Harry responded. "As for Magic, she'll do whatever I want her to do."

Professor Moody said nothing more, and Harry heard him walk to what he presumed was his chair at the teacher's table. Gradually, students began entering the Great Hall to eat. It was about a half hour before Harry was joined by most of his friends, and their class schedules handed out to them.

After breakfast, they went to "Herbology, where they were squeezing the pus out of the Bubotubers, which felt more like creatures and less like plants. It was a difficult task for Harry, since he had to try and collect the pus in bottles while wearing thick gloves. He had some difficulty, but was able to figure out how to collect the liquid in the bottles he'd been given.

After that was Care of Magical Creatures, and this year, they seemed to be working with something that Hagrid called Blast-Ended Skrewts. They seemed to live up to their name, as their ends would occasionally blast off flames and sparks, propelling them a little ways. Harry imagined that they were small for the moment, but once they grew, he imagined they'd be more difficult to handle than they already were. Predictably, Hagrid loved them, and Harry wondered if he shouldn't have taken another course, such as arithmancy. Harry set those thoughts aside for the moment, though, and did what he could to help care for these rather dangerous creatures.

After Care of Magical Creatures, they entered the Great Hall for lunch, where Harry heard Hermione eating rather quickly for her. He was saved by asking her what she was doing by Ron, who said, "Is that your new stand on elf rights, Hermione, you're going to puke instead?"

"No, I just want to get to the library." Hermione responded.

"So you can free the house-elves of a place, and condition that they may be happy with?" Harry asked.

Hermione's fork hit the table with a bang, at least, Harry thought it was her fork.

"Just because you don't agree with what I'm doing doesn't mean you have to insult it!" Hermione said indignantly.

"All right, but I didn't insult it." Harry responded calmly. "Besides, Hermione, if they're treated well, as they themselves want to be treated, they're sentient beings. Who are you to inject your own cultural standards into..."

"I've heard enough." Hermione stated furiously. "Drop it, Harry."

"Harry is correct." Magic stated. "You..."

"And you too, Magic. If you want to help, fine, but I've decided what I'm going to do, and it isn't going to change because you want it to." Hermione stated angrily.

"Yep." Harry stated with a sigh. "And what if they don't want to be freed of what you think is their enslavement, Hermione? What then?"

"They'll need to be taught, then." Hermione stated coolly. "Going to object, Harry?"

"No." Harry sighed. "I don't want to lose your friendship over this, Hermione."

"Harry, you don't actually think that, do you?" Hermione asked, her voice gentler now than before.

"A little." Harry said. "It's silly, I know."

"Listen." Hermione said. "We just disagree about some things. It doesn't mean that I won't be your friend. I might get angry or upset, and I might even say things I don't mean at times, but that doesn't mean I won't be your friend. That's nonsense."

Harry felt relief, and Magic stated, "Logical. Thinking is advisable."

"You're right, of course, Magic." Harry said. "But for a moment, I thought about the Dursley's, who didn't really treat me well."

"Harry, I'm still your friend, even if I don't agree with your views on the house-elf situation, and you don't agree with mine." Hermione said. "Now, going to the library. Meet up with you later!"

Hermione then hurried off, and once he'd finished his lunch, Harry made his way to the Muggle Studies classroom, where he spent a double period learning about different ways Muggles had for recording information. Harry, who already knew the information, was thinking more about his situation with Malfoy, and whether he'd handled it correctly, and if he should do the same to anyone else he came across who tried to kill him. He also thought of Professor Moody, and was curious to know exactly what kind of defense class he'd teach.

According to what Fred and George said at dinner, Professor Moody knew what he was talking about. They sounded quite excited about his class, which made Harry even more curious than before. The next couple days passed without incident, and the majority of the Gryffindor fourth years went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom early, before lunch had ended. Harry and Magic were among them as they waited, and Hermione showed up just in time for the class to begin.

Everyone entered the classroom moments later. Harry, Daphne, Ron, Hermione and Magic found seats at the front of the room. Harry heard everyone getting out their books after they sat, so he did the same. He waited, listening for the familiar clunking of Professor Moody's leg. That didn't come, but he felt a magical presence approaching the classroom, one that reminded him of Professor Moody. The reason for his silenced wooden leg didn't take him long to find out.

Harry heard several screams as he felt stunning magic entering the classroom. He and Magic, of course, were shielded magically, absorbing anything that would have hit them otherwise. The classroom was a chaotic mess of people trying to get out their wands and get out of the way of the stunners. Daphne had already been hit, and Harry felt Ron fall over him as he struggled to move away from the stunners, and was hit by one, losing consciousness. Hermione used magic to overturn her desk and hide behind it, and as Harry opened his link of knowledge with Magic, he saw a stunner reflect off a mirror and hit her. Some students tried to get out of the classroom, but couldn't due to a magical barrier. Harry quickly pushed Ron from his lap, and along with Magic, stood calmly as the pandemonium went on around them, and Harry noticed that, with the exception of the first few stunners, none had hit either of them again. As a precaution, Harry shielded he and Magic against all physical items as well, and waited. Within a minute, everyone except for Harry and Magic were unconscious, and he saw Professor Moody appear at the front of the classroom through Magic's knowledge. With a wave of his wand, the desks were put back where they should be, and the unconscious students were sitting back in their chairs. With another wave of his wand, They were waking up from being stunned. Several grabbed their wands, but Harry heard sighs of relief when they saw the Professor.

"Professor sir!" One of the Gryffindor girls shouted. "Someone attacked us when we came into the room!"

"That's right, they did." Professor Moody stated in his gruff voice, then added loudly, "It was me! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Several people jumped, but Harry didn't.

"There were only two of you who didn't immediately start panicking and running around like headless chickens, and one of them I thought would surely fall to my stunners. But no! He didn't! Do you know why?" Silence followed Professor Moody's question. "Because he was prepared! He's on guard! He's ready for an attack at any moment, from any direction, at any time! CONSTANT VIGILANCE! You will learn it! Live it! Breathe it! And when I'm through with this class, it will be your motto!"

Harry thought that, perhaps Professor Moody was going a little overboard with his constant vigilance motto. It was sure going to make the students jumpy. It was a lesson that he, unfortunately, had already learned due to his circumstances, though in this class, perhaps it was fortunate. He decided to keep his shield against physical attack up at all times in this class, along with his shield against magical attack. He felt Magic comply as always, then Professor Moody stated, "Magic, Potter, sit down." They did.

Professor Moody told everyone to put their books away, then began to call out names. Magic wasn't listed on the official register for students, of course, though she had participated in the practical portion of some classes already. Once the last name had been called, Harry found himself anticipating what might come next.

"So." He stated. "Got a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. You know a great deal about dark creatures, but you're not up to speed on dueling, dark curses, and that's what we're going to learn. By the end of my class, you'll be able to hold your own against a Death Eager should you come across them, and rest assured, they're still out there. First. I want all of you to tell me exactly what you did wrong when my stunners started, starting with you, Potter."

"Nothing, Professor." Harry responded.

"Nothing, eh?" Professor Moody asked, sounding a bit mad. "What if I'd been a Death Eater? What if I'd been Voldemort himself? What if it was something unblockable I was sending instead of stunners?"

"All magic..." Magic began.

"I wasn't asking you!" Professor Moody shouted. "Now, what did you do wrong, Potter?"

Harry stopped to think for a moment, though since he could feel all the magic that was being sent, he still didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

"I feel magic, Professor." Harry stated. "If I'd felt anything dangerous, I'd have blocked it appropriately, or moved."

"Not all magic can be blocked by a shield." Professor Moody growled. "That's your first mistake. And do you know what your second was?"

"No." Harry said, confused.

"You didn't incapacitate the enemy!" Professor Moody roared. "You need to be ready, at all times, to do what's necessary, and you need to put your newspaper away when I'm speaking Miss Brown!"

Harry heard a startled gasp from a few desks back, and the faint sound of paper.

"Now!" Professor Moody said. "Magic! Your mistakes?"

"None." Magic responded.

"Wrong!" Professor Moody shouted. "Let's have your analysis again, then!"

"I never gave you one, but here it is." Magic responded. "I did as Harry wished."

"Mistake number one. Don't rely on one person's wishes to get you through. You need to be ready to act on your own, not sit there and wait for Potter to hand you all the answers!" Professor Moody stated.

"I'm capable of acting independently." Magic stated. "I will not act outside the parameters of Harry's own wishes for me."

"And if you were an official student, I'd have failed you right now for that attitude. Potter's magic or not, you're going to have to learn to act on your own." Professor Moody stated.

"Illogical." Magic responded. "I'm Harry's magic, I'm sustained by Harry's magic, I do as Harry wishes. If Harry dies, I shall die. If Harry's soulless, I shall act based on the best predictions of what his wishes for me would be in that instant. If Harry is near death, he wishes to survive. I ensure that survival. My existence is linked to Harry's existence, and will always be. Moving beyond such parameters is illogical."

Professor Moody didn't respond, only stated moments later, "Granger! What did you do wrong?"

"I thought the desk would protect me, I didn't think you'd use a mirror." Hermione responded.

"Acceptable analysis. McGonagall?" Professor Moody asked.

"I didn't have time to act." Daphne said.

"Wrong!" Professor Moody shouted. "Didn't you think it was suspicious that no one was in the classroom, and no one had approached when it was time for me to have been here? But you got out your books like it was any other day! Didn't you think the enemy might be approaching? And where was your wand, in your school bag for most of you! You don't want to be fumbling around in your bags for your wands if I'm a Death Eater, do you?"

Daphne didn't respond, and Magic said in his thoughts, 'She looks contrite.'

'Guess she's learning, like we all are.' Harry responded.

"Weasley!" Professor Moody shouted.

"I um... Ran." Ron said hesitantly after a few moments.

"You ran! Is running going to save you? The door was blocked with a ward far more complicated for any of you to deal with! And you thought you could run? No, running won't save you, you've got to be ready to fight for your life in any situation!" Professor Moody responded.

The list went on this way, and there wasn't a single student that Professor Moody didn't point a fault out to. Despite the professor pointing him out, Harry thought he'd acted correctly. Once he reached the end of the list, Professor Moody let silence fall on the classroom for a moment.

"Now." Professor Moody stated. "We're going to begin with learning about the darkest of dark curses. I'm not supposed to teach you this until sixth year, but I, and Professor Dumbledore both agree that you've got to know what's out there, and you've got to be prepared. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The class jumped when Professor Moody went from talking normally to bellowing his favorite motto at the top of his lungs, Harry included. A bit more of that, though, and he imagined he'd get used to it rather quickly. "I've got a year to teach you what you need to..."

"What?" Ron blurted. "Aren't you staying?"

"No, Weasley." Professor Moody responded. "Special favor to Dumbledore, just staying the one year. Then it's back to retirement. Now, the darkest of curses. That's what you're up against with Death Eaters and dark wizards. They're not going to care what's illegal, and they won't say it nice to your face, either. They'll be using curses most heavily punished by wizarding law. Who knows what they are?"

Harry rose his hand into the air.

"Weasley." Professor Moody called.

"Er... My dad told me about one... The Imperius curse I think." Ron said.

"Which is what, what kind of curse?" Professor Moody asked. Ron didn't answer, but Harry kept his hand in the air. "Magic?"

"It's a curse which takes a person's will over with the caster, and is classified by the ministry as an unforgivable curse." Magic stated.

"Exactly." Professor Moody stated as Harry heard him stand, then clunk his way over to the chock board. "These unforgivable curses will give you a one way ticket to Azkaban, and we've got one listed. The Imperius curse. Total control. It can be fought, and I'll be teaching everyone how to do it in this class, but it takes a great strength of will. Now, what are the other two? Anyone know another?"

Harry rose his hand again, but wasn't called on.

"Longbottom." Professor Moody stated.

"There's one... The Cruciatus curse." Neville said in a timid, quiet voice.

"Good." Professor Moody stated. "Pain." Harry could hear him writing. "Imagine the most pain you've ever been in. Take it, multiply that by ten or more, like you're blood's turned to acid and it's burning you from the inside out. This is more than just a broken bone, it's worse than anything you've ever experienced. People have been driven mad from this curse, so it's best to stay out of its way, because it can't be blocked by any magical shield. You want to say something, Potter, do you?"

Harry didn't know that Professor Moody had seen his fidgeting, but now that he'd been called upon, he said, "Magic is Magic, Professor. I'm sure I could block it like I block anything."

"Really?" Professor Moody asked. "Want to test that, then, Potter?"

"You can't be serious!" Hermione shouted. "It's illegal to cast that on a human being, you'll be sent to Azkaban!"

"Don't be silly, Granger, the only curse I'll be casting on you later is the Imperius curse, with your consent of course, because you need to be prepared to detect it, and to fight it." Professor Moody stated. "Now, Potter, you want to block the curse, do you? Prove me wrong, eh?"

"I don't want to, but..." Harry began.

"But you will." Professor Moody stated coolly. "Now, set up a target for me and shield it by whatever means you've got yourself shielded."

Harry created a stone block in front of Professor Moody, with the magical shield around it.

"Right." Professor Moody stated. "Crucio!" The class gasped. "Imperio!" Harry heard silence. "Keep that target there, Potter, and someone list for me the last curse! What is it?"

Harry thought he knew what it was, as he'd had some experience with the Imperius and killing curses, and knew the killing curse was a one way trip to Azkaban, as well as having personal encounters with it. He rose his hand.

"Potter." Professor Moody stated.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry responded steadily.

"Avada Kedavra!" Professor Moody shouted.

As with the other two curses, Harry felt the raw magic being fed into his own magic, and was quite confident that, if he was ever hit by the killing curse or any piece of magic that didn't produce something physical, he'd be safe. He felt a strange feeling of relief at that. Unlike other curses, however, Harry heard a rushing sound along with feeling the killing curse, as if something was moving through the air. It ended quickly, though, and Professor Moody barked out a laugh.

"You can get rid of that now, Potter, it's not often I'm proven wrong. But you're a rather unusual case I hear, and saw myself." Harry made the created target vanish. "Avada Kedavra. The killing curse. Only one person has ever survived it. Potter. And that might be why he can block it, but maybe not. We don't know. But here's what we do know. Any other wizard can't block it. The protego shield can't block it. Objects can, but depending on the object, it'll be destroyed. If you hear that incantation or see that green light coming, get out of the way or you won't be moving again. It's the last, and worst of the unforgivables. Unstoppable death."

A tense silence fell on the class, but Harry had already known that this curse had ended his parents lives, and would have ended his own were it not for his mother's sacrifice. He didn't feel as uneasy as he imagined the rest of the class did.

"There's a difference between these curses and others." Professor Moody stated. "You could all point your wands at me and incant the killing curse, and I'd likely get nothing more than a bloody nose. But rest assured, dark wizards know exactly how to cast these curses, and they won't play nice. You need preparing. You need arming. And I'm here to ensure that if any of you come up against the enemy, you will be able to hold your own to either incapacitate them or run. And most importantly, you must, at all times, practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Now get out your quills and parchment, we're taking notes."

Harry took out his Brailler and began to take notes on the unforgivable curses along with the rest of the class until the bell rang. Everyone was talking about the class as they exited, but Harry was silent. He was assured that he could block the unforgivable curses if he needed to, but despite all his magical power, he knew he wasn't invincible, and knew he needed to ensure that he himself didn't become overconfident. After all, there were still things he didn't know about, and since Voldemort knew about his own magical abilities, he wouldn't be surprised if Muggle means were used to capture him.

*** Barty Crouch POV ***

Barty stood in front of the mirror as he carefully applied muggle makeup to his face. He loathed it, but the thought that Potter wouldn't detect it, nor would anyone else, gave him the strength to continue. Most of all, however, were the orders of Lord Voldemort. He would do anything for his lord, even if it was a distasteful act. He would do so even if he wasn't being watched. Behind him stood Stacey, staring at him in the mirror with her cold blue eyes, standing unnaturally still. After he finished applying the makeup, Barty turned around to face her.

"Acceptable." Stacey stated with an icy calm. "And undetectable by Potter. I shall leave, and when your father returns, you shall kill him and take his place."

"Yes, my Lord." Barty said with eagerness as he fingered his wand, looking forward to the rush of killing, the joy he received at life leaving eyes, especially the eyes of his father, who had kept him under his control for far too long.

Stacey disapparated, and Barty went to the front room where his father always apparated in, having set several magical traps for him in preparation. Anyone with the dark mark, however, was exempt from the magical traps, and could come and go as they pleased. It was a few hours later that Barty Crouch senior apparated in, and was immediately locked in place by Barty's magical traps. His father stared at him with terror as Barty laughed, then said, "Your time is at an end, father, and I will be taking your place. But first, we've got to make sure I can adequately serve as your replacement. Don't we?" After summoning his wand, Barty entered the mind of his father, his rage fueling his strength, and once he'd collected all the memories he needed, he aimed his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green later, and his father fell lifelessly to the ground. Barty laughed, and as he looked from the mirror to his father's face, he noticed no difference in their looks. Perfect, Barty thought to himself. My lord will be most pleased. And when he showed up at Hogwarts for the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament, all the plans would be in place to capture Potter, one way or the other. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Magic and Electricity, and the Imperius Curse

As usual, Harry teleported into the room of requirement on the seventh floor at six in the evening to work with Rose, who was still watching he and Magic at night. There had been only a couple of incidence when she'd had to announce herself, which had saved Harry from being careless with Magic and going further with her than some light kissing.

Rose waited for Harry patiently, though as he was always on time, she was never waiting long for him. When she saw him appear, she said, "Evening, Harry."

"Hi." Harry responded.

"As you'll remember, we've been studying wards for some time, of different kinds, and you've designed some rather interesting magical wards yourself, with properties I'd never have thought of using before. But, I remember a comment you told to me once, that you could easily modify Muggle devices to run within areas of high magic, or shield them against magical interference. Since magic and electricity interfere with each other, what I'd like to do is explore whether you can learn to sense electricity, or various different forms of energy." Rose said.

"Will we be leaving to do that?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Rose responded. "So, you'll be taking a trip into the past."

"Right." Harry said. "So will you."

"Oh no, not me." Rose said.

"Yes, this time, you will." Harry said with a grin as he grabbed her arm and teleported them beyond the gates of Hogwarts just as he felt the warning to do so. Magic, of course, was with them.

"Take a look within my mind. I'll tell you where we're going." Rose said with a bit of a sigh.

Harry had Magic do so, as he wasn't likely to understand visual information as she did. She teleported them again, and Harry felt the cool air around him, listening to mostly silence.

"This is essentially a large and empty field." Rose said. "Now, tell me what you sense."

"You." Harry said after a moment.

"Anything else?" Rose asked.

"Well, there's always a bit of energy in everything." Harry responded after a moment. "It's very slight, though, not people at all."

"No, not people." Rose said.

Harry shuffled his feet a little and realized they were standing on grass. He could feel the energy below them, which was likely the life from it.

"I wouldn't have been able to feel the energy from grass a couple years ago." Harry commented. "I must be getting better at sensing things."

"Good." Rose said, sounding as if she was smiling. "Above us are some Muggle power lines, so this area wouldn't be a wise place to perform magic that might effect electricity. Brief uses are acceptable, such as teleportation. What I'd like you to try and do is feel the energy from the electricity."

"Can you do that?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Rose responded. "I've tried to do so, but haven't been able to. You, however, are capable of expanding yourself beyond what I'd think would be possible at times, such as creating that magical ward of yours, totally invisible and undetectable to most at first, powered by ambient magic, as well as any other form of energy that might come against it, keyed to allow only specific people entry by any means, or allow entry in a particular way for everyone. In fact, I'd think such a ward could withstand a nuclear attack and only gain strength in the process. But, I'm getting off topic."

"Right." Harry said. "I think there's only one way I might be able to do this."

"Before you try your way, whatever that may be, try mine." Rose stated. "You were able to withstand a lightning strike. Magic converted the electrical energy into raw magic to increase the odds of your survival. So, she must have felt the electricity within you in order to change it. Remember how that felt, and try to sense it."

"I remember how it felt. Harry doesn't." Magic stated. "I will attempt this, and should I gain the ability, it will then become Harry's, refined and enhanced through practice."

Harry waited patiently with Rose as Magic began. As was usual whenever Magic was learning a new skill, or attempting something she hadn't before, even if it was something as mundane as playing a new game, Harry could feel his magic expanding, and now knew it was expanding in knowledge and experience due to his previous experiences with such a feeling. As she did whatever she was doing, Rose asked, "Harry, why do you think it is that you're able to use magic so naturally?"

"You're just now asking that question?" Harry asked with a grin. "I wondered if we were ever going to get to that one day."

"I've been so wrapped up in the curiosity of seeing what you can do, I didn't really think of asking until now." Rose said casually. "So, why do you think it is, Harry?"

"Well, magic is a type of energy that can be manipulated to produce effects that are beyond anything that Muggles could produce right now, or ever, especially in terms of transformations and such. Magic, when I created her, I wanted someone with me who would be able to do the things I couldn't with magic, though primarily was to have a physical person with me to hold me, or so Magic tells me. I'd guess that Magic, being an intelligent being, and both of us now so interconnected with magic, having it within our entire bodies in greater amounts than anyone else, with her able to change my magic in deep and permanent ways, learns things and intuitively knows how to perform magic that I don't, or don't until she manipulates my magic to perform such a task. That's my theory, anyway."

"I think it's wrong." Rose said. "After all, you performed an incredibly complex piece of magic when you were very young without knowing quite what you were doing."

"That was either an accident, me being so powerful that magic responded by giving me exactly what I wanted. Or, since I'm so powerful with the ability to create what I wanted at the time, perhaps magic itself is intelligent and gave me what I desired due to my desires." Harry said.

"That's crazy." Rose stated. "Magic isn't intelligent, only Magic is, aptly named because of where she came from and how linked she is to your magic, being a part of it in every way. Magic is just there, for us to use and manipulate."

"But, you pay a price with certain magic, like the unforgivable curses when you cast them on people. Don't you?" Harry asked.

"Sure. As far as the moral implications go, and the effect of conscience, being guilty, regretting what you've done, things of that nature. And, of course, tampering with the soul to make things like Horcruxes, such as what Voldemort's done, creates its own unstable effects and strips you of such things a piece at a time." Rose commented. "Of course, to even create a Horcrux, you've got to lack any morality about killing, but if you ever felt true remorse for what you did, that's yet another way to recombine the soul back into one stable piece."

"Really?" Harry asked as he felt a strange jolt within his magic, and felt an odd type of humming energy above him. "Wow, I think you've done it, Magic."

"Yes." Magic stated, and he could feel that his magic was expanded, almost thought that, not only could he sense electricity, but produce it as well.

"I can feel it." Harry said after a moment of contemplation. "It's not as powerful as magic, but it has more force, and moves a lot faster than any spells. You know, it's interesting that most spells are made of light. But, yet, they don't travel at the speed of light. I just thought of that, feeling how the electricity moves."

"If it's your spells that you create and use, you don't see anything at all unless you're trying to be flashy." Rose said, sounding like she was grinning. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure why magic travels as slowly as it does. You can see it moving, but if someone turns on a flashlight, you don't see a moving point of light that remains the same size, with no light behind it and none in front of it. I suppose that magic isn't really light, even though that's what it puts off to the human eye. Interesting that you thought about that, I sure didn't."

"Why do spells from others put off light, but I can simply do things with a thought?" Harry asked.

"I suppose that's the difference between your magic and others." Rose responded. "I'm not quite sure about the exact reason, but you should know that your magic feels different than everyone elses."

"Yes." Harry said. "I've gotten a lot more efficient at using lower amounts of it to perform my tasks. Which, that might be the reason. People who can use magic have less of it to use, so they've got to use it differently, such as using wands. I've got a lot more to use, so it's not as much of a concern for me. My magic can alter an item and completely transform it from one thing to another, without the same focus that magic from a wand uses. But aren't we getting off topic again, Rose?"

"Yes." Rose chuckled. "I do like my tangents. Okay, electricity. You said you feel it?"

"Yeah." Harry responded.

"Describe it." Rose said.

"Well, it's a lot different than magic. Like I said, it moves a lot quicker, and this electricity has a sort of humming feeling to it." Harry said.

"Probably because it's alternating current." Rose responded.

"What?" Harry asked.

"There's two different types of electricity." Rose responded after a moment. "From what I understand, there's alternating current and direct current. In the simplest terms, AC, I believe is short for alternating current, I think, is a wave form of some kind. And there's direct current, like something you'd get that runs on batteries. That's electricity that just moves directly, straight through a device and to ground, or something like that. I'm not sure about all the technical aspects of it, but in any case, they are different."

"Well, the power lines, since they use this alternating current, I suppose that's why they've got this strange humming feeling to them, like a vibration or something." Harry said. "Do you have something with batteries that we can try out?"

"Not quite." Rose responded. "What I do have is a perfectly ordinary house. Now, it's electricity is going to be a lower level of something called volts. I think that's the amount of energy that's being moved, like pressure. It'll be of a higher current, which, I think is something like this. You've got a small pipe with a certain pressure, amount of water that's going through it. And that's a low current. But, if you put the same amount of water through a larger pipe, if it's going to come out of it equally, the pressure will be lower. So, you'd have to increase the pressure to keep it the same."

"That explanation seems inaccurate." Magic stated.

"Well, I don't really know that much about it, like I said before, so I'm bound to get things wrong. But I know the voltage is higher on power lines than in houses, so I'd like to see how that makes a difference in your sensing of the electricity. Magic, you can take us to the next location now."

Harry felt them being teleported, and felt his surroundings change. The energy of electricity that surrounded him now felt more like a combination of the same electricity from the power lines, and electricity at a lower energy level with more force behind it.

"How's that different, now?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it." Harry said as he thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps we can use a stream." Rose said. "You know what that is, right?"

"Yeah." Harry responded. "Quickly flowing water. That's what I understand it to be."

"To use a stream to describe the energy is inaccurate, but will assist in comprehension for you, Rose." Magic stated. "The power lines would be a narrow, fast moving stream. The energy moving throughout the house and to the various appliances is a wide, slowly moving stream. The energy moving through the power lines is easier to feel than the energy within the house."

"I see." Rose said. "Well, that does help a bit, I suppose. I'll go and get something that I've got, oddly enough, a flashlight. And I'd like your opinion on that, Harry."

He waited, listening to Rose walk off and open a drawer, returning shortly with the flashlight.

"Put out your hands." She said.

Harry did so, and felt her put the heavy item within his hands. He quickly found the button to activate it, pushing it and feeling the very faint amount of energy, smoothly flowing, which past through the device and made the light glow.

"It's very faint, but it's a lot smoother, like it's more pure and cleaner." Harry said after a moment. "It doesn't have the same humming feeling, either."

"Okay, then try something for me." Rose said. "Assuming you think you've got the confidence to do this properly."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to take out the batteries in this, and I'd like you to modify it to be powered by the ambient magical energy, if that's possible." Rose said. "Should be easy for you."

"Magic, think you can?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as can you with thoughts, as you always do." Magic stated. "Yours will be less accurate as you aren't skilled enough in sensing electrical energy well enough to reproduce it accurately."

"And you're the coldly precise, and very detailed woman I've come to know, so, of course, you'll do it perfectly the first time." Harry said as he grinned.

"Yes." Magic stated serenely. Harry chuckled.

"Okay, you two." Rose said, sounding like she was smiling. "Time enough for lovers chats later."

Harry blushed, then said, "Magic's not my lover."

"Not yet, but the way you show yourself around her, how naturally the two of you work together, it wouldn't at all surprise me if you marry." Rose responded. "Okay. So, I've got the batteries out. See what you can do."

Harry manipulated the magic to create something that would be the size of the batteries that were previously in the flashlight, but rather than using whatever the battery used to produce the electricity, it would use the surrounding magical energy, just as Rose had wanted. He felt Magic examining his work as he'd wanted her to do, then make the magical battery produce the precise amount of electrical energy based on the amount of magic drawn and converted, but wouldn't ever go beyond that amount.

"Done." Harry said.

"That's a lot cleaner than charming a battery to run forever by refilling its chemicals and using magic to repair any degradation within the batteries components." Rose said.

"You can do that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Rose replied.

"So, what do you think of your new toy?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I'm going to have fun taking this apart and seeing just what you've done." Rose responded happily. "I love it as always!"

"Okay." Harry responded with a smile. "Then, time to go back, unless you're not done with me."

"No, not just yet." Rose said. "Paying the electrical bill around here is getting to be a pain."

"So, you want me to make your house use surrounding magic to power it, then, is that it?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Rose replied.

"Unwise." Magic stated. "If secrecy is to be maintained, you would have difficulty explaining how the house is being powered."

"Sharen's house?" Harry asked. "How does she explain that? It's hidden from everyone that doesn't know its secret."

"Unknown." Magic responded.

"You do bring up a good point." Rose said. "And, you know how I'm not the biggest fan of memory charms if I can at all avoid them. We'll wait on that, shall we?"

"Wise." Magic stated.

"Right, then." Harry said. "Time to come with me!" Before Rose could protest, he transported them back into the room at Hogwarts, immediately after they'd teleported out. Rose let out a sigh.

"I know what you did, and I didn't really want that, Harry." Rose said.

"Think of it this way." Harry responded. "You'll have more time to play. See you tonight!" Before Rose could say anything, Harry teleported out and into an empty corridor, chuckling to himself. He was still young after all, and no one said he wasn't allowed to have fun.

It had been silent in the Gryffindor common room for a few minutes later on that evening, as most everyone had gone up to bed. Daphne was quietly working on assignments, sitting at one of the tables across from Harry, who, with Magic sitting next to him, was finishing up an essay for Muggle Studies. At another table, Harry heard the scratching of Ron's Quill, and from what he'd been talking about earlier, Harry guessed he was working on his divination homework. After Harry finished the last line of his work, he sat back and leaned his head back so his face was aimed at the ceiling, letting out a sigh with his eyes closed tightly. As the portrait hole opened, Harry yawned and sat up straight, stretching a little. He could hear something clattering around from something someone was carrying into the common room. The owner of the person turned out to be Hermione.

"Hey. Just finished." She said brightly, setting herself down in a chair between the two tables.

"Finished what?" Daphne asked.

"This." Hermione said proudly.

"Spew." Daphne said, sounding unimpressed. "What's that supposed to be for?"

"Not spew, S-P-E-W." Hermione said. "It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Harry heard a piece of parchment being moved, then she continued. "I've been researching it in the library. Did you know that elf enslavement goes back centuries? They don't even have the right to use wands! I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now!"

"Perhaps they see little reason to." Daphne said. "If sentient beings don't want freedom, why give it to them?"

"Because, no matter what you think of it, slavery is wrong." Hermione stated. "They might not realize it, but that's why they need people like us to help them learn, teach them, and stand up for what's right."

"Hermione, they don't want what you're wanting to give them." Ron said, Harry having heard the parchment move again, as if grabbed. "Wages? Clothes? Equal rights? Come on!"

"I'm not going to stop until every house-elf is free, and can stand up for themselves!" Hermione stated. "Obviously, they're conditioned to think and act the way they do, and it's not right!"

Ron and Daphne sighed. Harry simply sat where he was, saying and doing nothing, though he wanted to say something to her. He knew it wouldn't be useful, though.

"Have you spoken to the house-elves?" Daphne asked.

"No, not yet." Hermione responded briskly. "I plan to, though, and I plan to teach them what's right."

"How about getting their side of the story?" Harry asked, finally interjecting himself into the conversation.

"Their side of the story, that's been influenced by people who have no interest in their freedom?" Hermione asked. "How can I trust that? It's like talking to someone who's spent all their life in a box, and believes, firmly, that every sound outside the box is from their imagination no matter what someone else says. They'd obviously be wrong, because the box isn't the entire universe or the entire world, but if that person grew up believing that, and it was pounded into them, they'd believe it until they're taught differently. That's all I'm doing, teaching them what's right and proper."

"Why tell us, then?" Daphne asked.

"Because I was thinking all of you could join!" Hermione responded brightly. "Ron, you could collect two sickles for each of these badges we sell, and Daphne, you could be the secretary. Harry, you're great at making good speeches, so with a bit of work, I bet you'd be a great promotional speaker. And Magic, you'd do well at getting the house-elves to see the illogic in their own position."

"Thanks, Hermione, but no thanks." Harry said.

"Don't you want to stop this slavery and abuse, Harry? That's what this is, it's abuse of intelligent beings! Enslavement!" Hermione said hotly.

"We've been over this, but we'll go over it again if you want." Harry said. "How do they see it?"

"That doesn't matter. It's how it is, not how they see it." Hermione stated.

"Look." Harry said. "I'm all for Wages if they want to be paid. Freedom from following orders or not, if that's what they want. Equal rights for them, if they want it. And even if they want to use a wand, I'm for that too. But if they don't want it, who are you, am I, Daphne, Ron, or Magic, to push our cultural views on to a culture that's essentially different from our own? They're intelligent beings who have their own society and..."

"No they don't." Hermione interrupted. "Their society's limited to following orders and serving wizards like they're nothing more than animals. It's sick!"

"But, they are more than animals, clearly." Harry responded. "Or don't you remember Dobby? While he was rather eccentric, he could talk, displayed intelligence, and some rather powerful magic. So, they must have their own views, their own society, even if you can't see it or wizards don't know about it."

"Yes, let's talk about Dobby, then, Harry." Hermione replied. "And you think it was okay what happened to him?"

"Not at all." Harry said.

"That's what it sounds like." Hermione stated.

"Dobby was forced to obey orders." Harry said. "He was clearly abused."

"And every house-elf that works here is also forced to obey orders." Hermione responded. "It's part of their bond to serve. They can't even do anything they want to do!"

"And how do you know?" Harry asked. "How do you know that the house-elves here have the same restrictions that others might? How do you know what they want, have you spoken with them?" Hermione said nothing in reply.

"Hermione, I could see house-elves who are abused, like Dobby was from what Harry told us, wanting freedom." Daphne stated. "But if they don't want freedom, don't want payment, you can't just push it on them. They'd likely be offended by the very notion."

"Well." Hermione sniffed. "That's just fine, then. If all of you want to support enslavement, you go right ahead, but I won't be a part of it."

"We're not supporting it, Hermione, it's the house-elves way of life!" Ron cried.

"And it's wrong." Hermione stated, standing. "Goodnight, then."

As Hermione made her way up to her dormitory, Harry said, "I'm going to bed, too. Night, everyone. See you in a few hours, Magic."

Magic responded by brushing her hand gently across Harry's neck as he stood. She watched him as he walked up to the dormitory, then returned her gaze back to Daphne, who was looking at her with an expression she recognized as a smirk.

"You love him, don't you?" Daphne asked.

"I feel no love." Magic stated.

"But your actions demonstrate it." Daphne said. "The way you touched him just now, so gently and like you wanted to comfort him?"

"He enjoys the gentle caress, and it comforted him, which was what he wished." Magic stated. "Even now, being parted from me produces a sense of loneliness within Harry, who has become expectant of the loneliness he feels."

"I never knew he felt lonely without you. Why? And why separate from you, even when he's not in the dormitory if that's the case?" Daphne asked.

"Harry wishes me to learn, to understand, to gather data." Magic stated. "This is stronger than his wish to lack a feeling of loneliness for certain times. It is rare that we separate."

"I know." Daphne said. "Well, I'm a bit tired too, so I'm going to sleep as well. Goodnight, Magic."

"Goodnight." Magic responded. Daphne went to her dormitory, and two minutes and thirty point three seconds after she disappeared from visual range, Ron bid Magic a goodnight also, and went to his dormitory. Magic gazed at the fire, watched its subtle moves, noting the differences from each time she'd seen it before as it slowly dwindled to coals. She was aware of Harry's tranquil dreams, which weren't of any desire to experiment with physical intimacy, but dreams of a family, of he and Magic living together. Magic noted that her character in his dream accurately portrayed her, and calculated the odds of she and Harry living together as his dream indicated, though perhaps not with the same setting. Her face remained calm as she watched the fire and Harry's dreams, aware of both.

The weeks passed uneventfully, for the most part. Harry learned to sense other forms of energy with Rose, including light itself, and could now use light from the sun to power magical wards should he wish to, similar in the Muggles idea of a device that converts sunlight into electricity, though with far greater efficiency. While Harry's magical wards were practically impenetrable already, the addition of using light to power them provided more strength to them, which was always welcome in cases of security. They also worked to have him sense various different forms of radiation, which Harry found rather fascinating in its own right. The sun, as he'd found out from studies before hand and feeling the energy since he was more tuned to do so, had its own form of radiation. Harry found he could even use that, along with the energy that heat produced. The study was quite fascinating, though Harry wasn't sure how much further it could go. From what Rose told him, they were going to be moving on to study the possibility of maintaining someone's age level, or reversing age, which might, in theory, produce a way of healing any wound if done correctly. Harry didn't understand all the explanations Rose had given him, but told him that they'd be experimenting with that soon using animals that she'd bring with her.

Professor Moody's defense classes continued to be a highlight of conversation about the school. With the exception of Professor Lupin, Professor Moody was the best Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher they'd ever had, at least, that's what Harry thought. Since Professor Moody had previously announced he'd be putting the Imperius curse on them with their consent, Harry wasn't surprised by his class lecture about it during one of their defense classes.

"As you've written and we've discussed," Professor Moody growled in his gruff voice. "The Imperius curse gives its caster total control over its victims. And, for the victims in question, you feel like all your worries are gone, even pain, you don't feel much at all if you do notice it. The goal here will be to resist its effects. Better you learn now in a class than later on when a dark wizard's trying to control you."

"But... You said it's illegal!" Hermione said, sounding indignant.

"True." Professor Moody responded. "But would you rather learn now what the Imperius curse feels like, or not know later? CONSTANT VIGILANCE! And to have such, you must learn now! I've already spoken with Dumbledore. He agrees with me. So, Miss Granger, you can stay and know what it feels like now so you can resist it later, or leave and not know anything, let a dark wizard take complete control of you. Choose."

Hermione muttered something under her breath that was too low for Harry to understand.

"Potter." Professor Moody stated. "When it's you and Magic, I don't want you having your shield up. I know you can block it, but I don't want you to use your magic. You've lost it once before. If you didn't have it, you need to know what the curse feels like."

"All right." Harry said after a moment, and Magic altered the shield so spells from Professor Moody wouldn't be absorbed.

One by one, Professor Moody beckoned Harry's classmates forward. While he couldn't see what they were doing, he did know that none of them seemed able to resist the Imperius curse, and performed extraordinary acts of prowess in specific fields that he didn't imagine they'd be able to perform while not under its influence.

"Magic." Professor Moody stated.

Harry heard Magic stand and move to an area Professor Moody had cleared of desks. Moments later, he said, "Imperio!"

The feeling he got from Magic changed, but only slightly. Magic then placidly intoned, "That's not what Harry wishes."

Professor Moody barked out a laugh, then said, "Complete resistance! Excellent work! Now, Potter, you're up!" Harry stood and walked toward Magic, who then returned to her seat. "Imperio!"

The feeling was just as Professor Moody had described it. All of his worries, all his feelings, floated away as if they didn't exist. He was completely tranquil and at peace under the influence of the imperius curse. He was only dimly aware of the sound of his own breathing, and everything else in the room. Thinking seemed completely unimportant.

"Jump up, let me direct you. Jump." Professor Moody's voice said from what seemed far away.

He felt another sensation sweep over his body, as if someone else was directing it, but that seemed all right in his current state of consciousness. Nothing seemed to matter. He bent his knees, then heard another voice within his mind.

"Why should I?" It asked. "Stupid thing to do, really."

"Let me direct your body and jump." Professor Moody's voice stated.

"No, I don't think I want to do that." The other voice said, more firmly and louder this time.

'Correct.' Magic stated within his mind. 'Come to me. You know where I am.'

Still feeling the peace within his mind, Harry made to turn.

"Jump! Now!" Professor Moody's voice blasted into his mind, but a vague memory arose within him, that the only one he could really trust was Magic, especially if it was giving over complete control over his being to someone else.

Harry jerked. The other voice shouted, "Magic! Tell me what to do, help me! I don't want to jump!"

'Resist.' Magic stated.

"Do as I say! Jump!" The voice was far more powerful now, and seemed to fill every corner of Harry's mind, giving him the undeniable urge to jump, filling his mind with only that single desire.

'Come!' Magic's voice said within his mind, louder and more powerful than Professor Moody's voice was, and that voice, he knew he could trust absolutely.

Harry locked on to Magic's location, and with a thought, had teleported himself into Magic's lap, where her arms wrapped around him and he, feeling completely uninhibited due to the curse, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

The shock of the curse leaving him was like ice cold water being thrown over him. Harry, suddenly fully aware of what he was doing, jerked away from Magic and pushed himself into his seat next to her, blushing. He could hear some whispering around him.

"That was unexpected." Professor Moody stated. "Let's try that again, Potter, and this time, don't go to Magic. You didn't tell him anything, did you, girl?"

"I did." Magic stated in reply.

"Don't this time." Harry said. "Act like you're not there. Because if you're ever not..."

Harry trailed off as he stood and made his way up to the clear space in the room again. Again, the Imperius curse was placed on him.

"Spin around in a circle." Professor Moody's voice stated.

"No, I don't think so." The other voice within Harry's mind stated firmly. "That's ridiculous."

"Spin around in a circle! Now!" Professor Moody's voice stated firmly and loudly.

Harry stumbled as the other voice said, "I don't want to, no thanks!"

"SPIN! NOW!" Professor Moody's voice boomed.

"NO!" The other voice replied just as loudly, and with an act of mental will, Harry pushed the curse from him and shrugged.

"That's done it!" Professor Moody said. "They'll have trouble controlling you, Potter, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

As they walked from the defense class later on, Harry heard Ron comment, "The way Professor Moody talks, you'd think a dark wizard could come at any time."

"That's possible, I'd say." Harry said. "You never know. He's right about that."

"Well, you'd be able to sense them, right, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sure, if I'm to read minds and such." Harry stated.

"Well, we all know Death Eaters use dark magic, so they're different. Right?" Ron asked. "I mean, wouldn't they feel different?"

"No." Harry said. "Not unless the soul's fractured or something, broken into different parts. Dark magic, light magic, the only difference is how the ministry chooses to classify such things, and perhaps the intent behind the use of such curses, how you'd go about casting them properly. That's all it is. Magic is magic, though, it's not dark or light, only the use it's put to is evil or good."

"Is that why you're able to block the unforgivable's?" Ron asked, which reminded Harry he needed to put his shield back to the way it was. Magic did so at his thoughts.

"That's right." Harry said. "Hmm. There's an interesting thought, creating an all-purpose magical shield that others could cast. I wonder how to go about that."

"Ooo, I'd love that." Hermione said eagerly. "If you create that, show me!"

"Okay." Harry said with a chuckle.

The amount of work given to them was increasing beyond what they'd previously had, which, according to Professor McGonagall, was due to the approaching O.W.L. tests. Harry was able to perform the practical work flawlessly, and was, as a result, gaining more experience in transfiguring organic items to inorganic ones, then back again, such as what they were doing in transfiguration with more complex forms of life. Potions, too, had more work, as they were working with antidotes and poisons, and how they interacted with each other, why certain items were an antidote and others weren't, and what the effects of certain poisons were. Harry thought it was probably the most complicated class.

Care of Magical Creatures continued to deal with the Blast-Ended Skrewts, which Hagrid wanted them to start studying during the evenings as well as in class, though not every evening. They were, apparently, supposed to take notes on their behavior.

"If you think I'll do that, you're even more thick than I already thought you were!" Parkinson, a Slytherin girl, stated at Hagrid's pronouncement.

"Yeh'll do as yer told or fail my class." Hagrid said, then added, "An' ten points from Slytherin fer yer attitude."

As they entered Hogwarts after class, Harry heard students talking in what sounded like a somewhat central location near one of the walls. He felt curious, and Magic responded as she usually did, stating serenely, "The students are gathered around a sign. It reads, Triwizard Tournament. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 28th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast."

"That's a week away." Harry commented calmly. "Guess I'll find out if someone tries to put me into the tournament."

"You don't really think someone would do that, do you?" Ron asked.

"I've had worse happen to me in this school." Harry said, smiling a bit. "Besides, if they do, I'd just get out of it anyway."

"And what if you can't?" Ron asked.

"Well, then, I'll attend the tournament and use every resource at my disposal." Harry reached out and gripped Magic's hand, she firmly returning his grasp. "Advanced magic and I go hand in hand. Isn't that right, Magic?"

"I am Magic and we're holding hands." She responded calmly. "I'm not advanced magic. I'm Magic."

Ron laughed, and Daphne said, "Harry, if you think someone will put your name in to attend the tournament, don't you think you ought to prepare for that in some way?"

"I have been." Harry said. "Studying advanced magic and such, has given me in site into magic that I really didn't have before. Trust me, I'm ready for that possibility." Despite his casual attitude, Harry was giving it serious consideration due to many of the events that had visited him at Hogwarts, and along with Magic, tried to think about what could possibly go wrong. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and the Detected Plan

The sign about the Triwizard Tournament was followed by the students talking about the tournament. It seemed the only topic of conversation wherever Harry went. They speculated on who might enter, how, and what the tasks might be. Harry, not a fan of all the hype, stayed out of such conversations. However, it wasn't only the students who spoke about the tournament.

The teachers seemed tense, too. Professor McGonagall barked at Neville for incorrectly performing a switching charm in transfiguration. Professor Lara wanted to ensure they knew precisely what they were doing in potions. Even Professor Flitwick, normally quite cheerful, seemed uncharacteristically serious.

Mr. Filch, the caretaker, was working extra hard to clean the castle, and yelled at anyone who scuffed up places that he'd cleaned. Harry could hear several of the portraits commenting on how they'd been scrubbed far too much, and that they, too, felt pain just like a person. Harry, personally, didn't believe that, as their magic was just that of a construct. In fact, having felt the portraits around the castle, Harry was quite certain he could produce a perfect one of he and Magic that was far more lifelike than any of the ones in the castle. Harry never tried that, though, and when the speculation of the students got to be too much, he simply placed a magical dome around himself that blocked all sound from entering or exiting, and was keyed for only his friends to enter. This, of course, brought several questions from Hermione that Harry couldn't answer, since his way of performing magic was unique to him alone.

Harry let Rose know in advance that he'd be unavailable that day, and knowing about his lack of desire for time travel, accepted his explanation without argument. Up until Friday, they continued to study magic and electricity, and how the two interacted, and had both gotten to the point of understanding how they could construct magical wards or items that didn't interfere with Muggle technology. Harry, for his part, had found a way of safely filling his magical reserves through electricity, and through various experiments with Rose, had played around in the production of different forms of electrical energy, something he imagined could be quite useful.

Finally, Friday arrived. While Harry noticed no particular difference in the school, Daphne told him the Great Hall had been decorated with giant silk banners. Harry guessed this was to show the visiting students from the other schools about Hogwarts. Everything seemed geared toward making a good impression. When Harry thought that, he said idly to Magic, "Make a good impression, Magic. Act more like a human and less like a machine."

"I act how you wish, and you don't wish me to change." Magic stated as Harry grinned.

"That was a joke." Harry said.

"I'm aware what you wished it to be." Magic responded. "You wished to hear my response as I stated it."

"Yes, of course I did. You know me so well." Harry said, chuckling slightly.

Harry ignored the conversation between Hermione, Ron, Daphne and the Weasley twins, especially when it strayed into Hermione's S.P.E.W. badges that she was continuing, rather annoyingly, to rattle around the common room. She'd given up on trying to get Harry and Magic to join, as they weren't going to be dissuaded from their reasoning, but she badgered everyone else, trying to get them to see the immorality of house-elves serving wizards without payment. Rather than talk with Hermione in a futile conversation to try and get her to change her stance, Harry, with Magic coming along, tried to search for where the house-elves might be, so far with little success. He was rather curious to know their position on things, and perhaps if he brought it to Hermione, she'd stop. Harry rather doubted it, though, as she seemed to have a rather strong stance on things with her theoretical person in a box argument.

Throughout the day, everyone seemed less focused on their lessons than usual, except for Harry, who did as he was told with his usual diligent focus. Potions ended a half hour early, and rather than drop off his bag at the dorms, Harry took the easy way out. Hogwarts was a school of magic, after all. He grinned as he transported his school work into his trunk, walking into the entrance hall as he did so.

"This is going to be fun." Harry said, smiling a bit.

"That is sarcasm." Magic stated.

"Your obviousness continues to not astound me at all." Harry said, grinning wider and grasping Magic's hand in his own. "Wonder how long it'll be before the heads of house start showing up."

"Unknown." Magic stated.

As it turned out, it was only a few minutes later that Professor McGonagall entered the entrance hall along with several other students behind her. She ordered everyone into lines. Harry was permitted to remain standing next to Magic, grasping her arm so she could lead him, something he was glad about, as he disliked dealing with lines. Soon after, they exited the castle with the first years in front, and lined up in front of it, waiting in the cold evening.

"Nearly six." Ron said idly. "How d'you think they're coming, the train?"

"I doubt it." Hermione replied.

"I've heard from the people that used to be my family, that each school has its own means of transportation, though what they are, I don't know." Daphne said.

Harry heard the sadness in Daphne's voice as she spoke about the parents that had disowned her, though he didn't blame her for being sad. Harry imagined he would be, too, if Sirius or Sharen decided they didn't want to be his guardians simply due to the friends he had. That, in Harry's opinion, was narrow minded prejudice at its worst.

The evening grew colder as they all waited, the students chatting quietly amongst themselves, speculating on how the students from the schools were going to show up. The colder it grew, the warmer his magic felt within him. While other students shivered around him, Harry had a content smile on his face as he basked in the warmth of his magic. He imagined that there were students glaring at him in jealousy, but didn't really care. As always, he was prepared, even now, to deflect magical and physical attacks.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Professor Dumbledore's voice called out.

"Where?" Several students eagerly asked.

"There!" One responded.

"The sky." Magic placidly stated next to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

His question was answered by a rather over-emotional first year girl, who shrieked wildly, "It's a Dragon!"

"Don't be stupid, it's a flying house!" Dennis replied.

"It's a flying carriage, pulled by large winged horses." Magic stated quietly so only Harry and a few others could hear.

It wasn't long before Harry began to faintly hear flapping which was coming closer to the students. Not long after that, did he hear the sound of something hitting the ground, and galloping, before something else hit the ground, likely the wheels of the carriage. It came to a stop, and moments later, Harry heard the door open, someone jump on to the ground, then heard the sound of something metal hit the grass.

"Stairs have been unfolded." Magic said quietly to Harry, who despite his desire for things to be over, was still curious about the event.

Harry soon heard the large thud of giant footsteps emerging from the carriage. The only person he knew that had steps even close, was Hagrid. From the sound of the steps, Harry imagined that a very large person was exiting. Professor Dumbledore began to clap, and Harry politely clapped along with everyone else.

"My dear Madame Maxime!" Professor Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Dumbly-dorr!" Madame Maxime's voice sounded feminine, but deep, and boomed like Hagrid's did. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you." Professor Dumbledore responded graciously.

"My pupils." Madame Maxime responded, and Harry heard the footsteps of other students exiting the carriage and coming down the stairs.

With a little more idle chatter, the visiting students entered the school to get out of the cold, and they were left waiting once again for the next school, Durmstrang, to bring their students along. Harry heard the stamping and snorting of Madame Maxime's giant horses that pulled her carriage, Magic quietly telling him the other students were looking up at the sky. Harry didn't have any expectations on how the Durmstrang students were going to arrive, though, which was why, when he heard a strange sound like a giant drain increasing in volume, he wasn't surprised.

Harry could sense, faintly, some type of magic that he didn't recognize, but through his lessons with Rose, was able to pick out several items. One piece of magic seemed to be some type of water proofing, and another repelled or shielded against water. There was strengthening magic, too, as well as some type of magical portal creation that he wasn't entirely familiar with. Only then did he notice the slight difference to the Hogwarts wards that, undoubtedly, Professor Dumbledore had made to allow the visiting delegations through in such outlandish manners.

"Can you hear something?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Yeah, before you did." Harry responded with a grin.

"The lake! Look at the lake!" Lee Jordan called, though Harry had already guessed something was coming that way, due to the feeling of the various pieces of magic.

From the awe of the students, this entry was no less spectacular than the first had been. Harry found it all rather boring despite Magic's placid description of a ship rising from the water. More than anything, he was looking forward to the feast, as he was getting rather hungry.

Once the ship had dropped its anchor and extended a plank on to the bank to allow students to exit, Harry felt a sense of anticipation for the feast that was likely to be waiting for them in the Great Hall. He heard the footsteps of the students exiting their ship and the idle whispers and chatting of the students. Not long after did he hear a man call, "Dumbledore! How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Dear old Hogwarts." Professor Karkaroff said in what seemed to be a voice of reminiscing, but Harry could hear something calculating in his voice. "How good it is to be here, how good. Come along, Viktor, into the warmth. You don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold."

"Oh my..." Ron said in an awed voice. "It's Krum!"

Harry simply sighed. He ignored Ron prattling on about Krum, one of the seekers that he remembered being at the Quidditch World Cup. He talked about him like he was the best Seeker in the world, and someone to be idolized. Harry, himself, didn't like people idolizing him, so said nothing at all about Krum arriving. Hermione, too, thought that Ron talking about Krum as he was, was rather silly, though she was more vocal than Harry quietly saying nothing. Daphne had nothing to say until Ron asked, "Daphne! You know about Krum, don't you?"

"Yes, Ron, I know about Krum." Daphne replied sedately. "And, you're acting like you're in love."

As Ron stammered something, Harry heard something quite rare from Daphne that he'd never heard before. She was giggling, obviously having said such a thing to Ron to get such a reaction. Harry grinned a bit as he walked through the entrance hall, Magic still leading him, then entered the Great Hall with the rest of the students, listening to several girls trying to look for something that Krum could sign.

"Really." Hermione commented. "How silly of them."

"I agree with you." Harry said. "It's quite ridiculous."

Ron attempted, unsuccessfully, to make space at the Gryffindor table for the Durmstrang students, but they ended up sitting at the Slytherin table, something that Ron was a little glum about. Harry let the chattering and speculation of the students wash over him, simply waiting for Professor Dumbledore to start the feast. Since there were guests at the school, however, Harry imagined that Professor Dumbledore would probably have some type of speech first. It was a few minutes later that silence fell over the hall, and as Harry had expected, Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, ghosts, and most particularly, guests!" Professor Dumbledore said in a welcoming voice. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

Harry heard a girl laugh, it sounding a bit muffled. Hermione then said indignantly, "No one's making you stay!"

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast." Professor Dumbledore said, and Harry smiled, glad to eat before a long speech. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Just like that, Harry felt the magic that transported food on to the dishes in front of them, and smelled the aroma. Since there were many more students than usual, and it being a rather large event, Magic simply transported food from the various dishes on to both of their plates.

"Show off." Hermione grumbled with irritation.

"Know it all." Harry shot back with a grin. Hermione playfully slapped his shoulder.

"What's that?" Ron asked, beginning to eat his meal, silently thanking Magic and feeling the familiar loving caress of his magic moving throughout him.

"Bouillabaisse." Hermione replied promptly to Ron's question.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"It's French." Hermione replied. "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"Sounds unique." Daphne said. "Come on, Ron, give it a try."

"Na, I'm good. Thanks." Ron said.

"What a cowardly Slytherin you are." Daphne responded playfully.

"Oh, please." Ron said, sounding determined. "I'll show you that's wrong."

Harry guessed that Daphne had successfully goaded Ron into trying out the foreign dish, though didn't know for sure. He simply enjoyed his meal, but about twenty minutes later, felt a faintly familiar magic, that of the veela. He easily dispelled it from himself as he heard a rather beautiful voice say, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

Harry heard an odd sound from Ron that certainly wasn't words. He let out a sigh, then chuckled a bit as he turned toward the girl.

"You're charming him, perhaps unintentionally." Harry said. "I do apologize for his ineloquent behavior. Anyone else need that French dish?"

"No, we're all done." Daphne said casually.

"Then, I suppose you can have it." Harry said. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you." The girl replied.

As Harry heard the girl walk off, Ron said in a croaking voice, "She's a veela!"

"Not fully." Harry replied. "But, yes, I suppose she does have that certain charm about her, doesn't she?"

"And did you like her?" Daphne asked.

"Of course he doesn't." Hermione replied. "You don't see Harry gaping like an idiot, do you?"

"Magic's better than a veela, who could never know what I want from them without asking." Harry said.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the first course of the meal, and the second, also, trying out some of the foreign dishes, though found he wasn't quite as fond of them as he was of the dishes he already knew. Harry felt a sense of anticipation when he felt the magic that vanished the rest of the food and cleaned the plates some minutes later, and heard silence fall on the Great Hall.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start." Professor Dumbledore said in what almost sounded like a grand voice. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket."

"Casket?" Harry asked curiously and quietly, almost talking to himself.

"But, first, let me first introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." Professor Dumbledore said.

There was a round of applause for the man, though it seemed polite and somewhat subdued.

"And, also, Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

The applause for Mr. Bagman was louder and more enthusiastic, though Harry didn't know why that was. When it died down, Professor Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

The students now seemed more attentive. Professor Dumbledore seemed to have noticed, as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Harry felt a very strange type of magic that was beginning to move, one he hadn't quite noticed before. It was somewhat faint, but also very powerful. He could feel the very familiar feeling of binding magic, but somehow altered and conditional. In response, he felt a bit of fear, but as was the norm these days, continued to think clearly despite his immediate reaction. Obviously, the thing being moved wasn't binding his magic, so he didn't have anything to be concerned about. Not yet, at any rate.

None of the other students seemed concerned. In fact, they seemed rather excited. Harry wasn't surprised about this, as they likely couldn't feel what he could. Harry heard the sound of something large being placed carefully on the teachers table, and Professor Dumbledore continued.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... Their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

No one seemed to be breathing at the mention of danger, and Harry felt a bit worried. If someone really was going to put his name in this casket, or whatever was used to enter someone into the tournament, Harry wasn't sure how he was going to get out of it. He carefully and deeply examined the magic he could feel, trying to figure out exactly how it bound magic and what its conditions were. Wanting to practice his own skills, he didn't ask Magic, who likely knew the answer already. Instead, he delved into the incredibly complicated magic himself while continuing to listen to Professor Dumbledore speaking.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks, and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Harry heard three taps on the casket. Magic quietly stated, "A wooden cup is being removed, dancing with blue-white flames. That is the source of the magic."

Harry reasoned that this was the Goblet of Fire that Professor Dumbledore had referred to, and carefully continued to feel the magic within.

"Professor Dumbledore has glanced at you. I believe he knows..." Magic began, but stopped talking as Professor Dumbledore continued once again.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Professor Dumbledore's voice had unknowingly interrupted what Magic was saying. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to compete before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

That was it, Harry thought triumphantly. That was the conditional binding on the magic that he could sense. And, delving deeper, he knew that the binding magic didn't stop someone from using their magic. In fact, from what he could tell, they were quite free to continue using their magic as long as they competed in the tournament should they be chosen. Harry felt a bit more relieved at that, and along with the rest of the students, rose to go to bed. Harry found himself curious to know how the age line would feel the next morning, and decided to examine it before everyone else had awakened. Since he woke long before most, Harry imagined that this would be a trivial thing to accomplish.

The next morning, at around five o'clock, Harry and Magic entered the entrance hall. Harry was somewhat surprised to hear the sound of a couple other people moving about. In what felt like approximately the center of the large room, the Goblet of Fire stood, surrounded by the age line, which felt circular. Harry felt its magic and discovered how it measured age. Quite clever, he thought, and more complex than it seemed to be at first glance by anyone who could see. Through his sensing of Magic's thoughts, Harry knew the line looked like nothing more than a gold circle. Strangely enough, feeling the age line gave Harry a more in depth look at how he himself could measure age through magic, and he silently thanked Professor Dumbledore for his unknowingly expanding upon his abilities.

After sitting down with Magic at the side of the room, Harry curiously waited to see how the Goblet worked, hoping to feel what happened when people began putting their names in. He heard several people do so, and the sound of the slightly crackling flames changed slightly whenever someone did, along with the feeling of its magic. Harry had even felt its magic wash over him when he'd entered the entrance hall, though why that was, he didn't quite know. He came to realize what it was, however, as he felt a pattern of magic. As soon as someone would enter their name, the Goblet of Fire's magic would scan the person and seem to judge them, just as it had when Harry had entered the entrance hall and passed it. Harry felt a bit of frustration, realizing that his scanning by the Goblet had been far more selective, as if he'd been the only person entered into the Tournament under some type of specific criteria, though what that could be, he didn't know. Able to feel the Goblet a bit more deeply now that he had time to examine it, Harry also felt a sense of some type of misdirecting magic. He sighed to himself, walked into the Great Hall, sat down, then stated, "Great. Just great."

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry heard him slide into the free place on the bench next to him.

"Oh, someone's put my name in the Goblet, is all." Harry stated with a calm resignation. "And, I have no doubt that my name's going to be picked."

"How do you know?" Ron asked. "You couldn't have seen someone do that."

"No, I didn't." Harry said. "Nor did Magic. But, the Goblet of Fire scans those who put their name in. It scanned me selectively, like I would be entered. So, after breakfast, I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore and let him know. I don't want to attend the tournament, and if I have anything to say about it, I won't."

"You'd let all that money pass you bye?" Ron asked, uncomprehendingly.

"You should know by now, Ron, that there's much better things than money." Harry responded calmly. "Kind, loving, and alive parents, for instance." Ron said nothing more on the topic, and after a moment, Harry said, "Don't tell anyone about the Goblet of Fire, okay?"

"You sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry responded.

Once he and Magic finished eating about a half hour later, Harry stood, took Magic's hand, then walked up to the staff table, hearing the Professors talking as they ate. He politely cleared his throat, having heard Professor Dumbledore saying something.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, stepping in front of where he sat, across the table from him.

"Ah, good morning, Harry." Professor Dumbledore replied politely. "How can I help you this fine morning?"

"I'd like to talk to you privately as soon as I can, sir." Harry said.

"Very well, Harry." Professor Dumbledore responded. "If you will wait for me outside in the entrance hall, I shall be with you promptly."

"Thanks." Harry said.

A few minutes after he exited the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore exited as well, and said, "Follow me, please, Harry."

He did so, being led to an unused classroom on the first floor. Those turned out to be quite handy for quick discussions, Harry thought. As soon as the door was closed, Harry used his magic to make the room completely private and stop sound from exiting, wanting no one else to overhear them. Magic, as always, was with him.

"I've silenced the room so only we can hear what's going on." Harry said.

"Then, I take it that whatever you have to tell me, is likely to be a rather sensitive topic unique to your abilities alone." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes." Harry responded. "You know that the Goblet of Fire magically scans everyone who's name is entered, once they're within an appropriate distance of it, right?"

"I'm aware of that fact, yes." Professor Dumbledore responded. "Quite ingenious, if I must say so myself."

"Usually, that happens after they put their name in, since they're right there." Harry said. "But, what do you suppose would happen if someone else put another person's name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"I presume the Goblet would scan anyone within an appropriate distance, the size of the great hall, perhaps, and determine their identities." Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "After which, should the identity of the individual match the name entered, the Goblet of Fire would then judge them as it has everyone, and make its final selection exactly twenty-four hours after being activated, which will be tonight."

"That's what happened to me." Harry said. "But I'm certain that, due to the focus of the scan, my name's going to be selected. I just wish I could figure out exactly how the Goblet of Fire's going to bind my magic so I could prevent it."

"Are you absolutely certain of this, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "You are certain of your facts, and you, yourself, did not get past my age line and enter your name into the Goblet?"

"No, I didn't." Harry responded. "I wouldn't enter my name."

"This is most troubling indeed." Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "There are but two possibilities I can see for your name being placed into the Goblet of Fire. First, that someone is attempting to have you killed in the Tournament, though should you be forced to attend, I believe that possibility is rather unlikely given your magical skill."

"And the second?" Harry asked.

"That Voldemort will somehow use you in his rebirth." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry felt a flash of triumph and a brief expression flashed over his face. Professor Dumbledore didn't miss it.

"Do you, perhaps, wish to share something with me, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously, though his voice had a touch of coldness to it.

"If Voldemort's reborn in a body, he'll be far more vulnerable to defeat with my brand of magic." Harry said. "Magic and I determined that, in order to defeat him, we'll wait for him to put himself in a body of some kind. Once that's done, we can cut the binds to his Horcruxes and bind his magic, rendering him powerless without killing him."

"Quite clever." Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "However, given that Voldemort is aware of your abilities, and likely knows more than you may expect, I suggest you prepare yourself for encountering a situation that you cannot defeat using magic."

"I'm as ready as I can be, I suppose." Harry said after a moment. "So, what do we do about my name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"If you can prevent the Goblet of Fire from choosing you, you may do so." Professor Dumbledore said. "However, aside from that, there is nothing we can do, except wait and hope you are able to defeat the binding it will attempt to place on you."

"I don't know if I can." Harry responded. "It hasn't bound me yet, but it's powerful enough to do so before I know what's happening, unless I modify it now, and I'd rather not do that."

"A wise choice." Professor Dumbledore said. "Should you tamper with the Goblet, you would, undoubtedly, suffer the wrath of the Ministry of Magic once again. And I assure you that, this time, they wouldn't be quite so lenient with you."

"If you call what happened last time lenient, I'd hate to see what isn't." Harry responded.

"You may have surmised this already, Harry, but there are those at the Ministry who fear you, those who are curious about you, and those who wish to study you." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I'm not surprised." Harry responded. "I'm one of a kind, an unknown quantity. Frankly, I'm surprised that there haven't been attempts to take me from Hogwarts, rationalized under some ridiculous need to keep everyone else safe from the danger I represent."

"There were such attempts made at the end of your first year, and at certain times throughout your second. When you lost your magic, you were deemed neutralized for the time being, by those who considered you a threat. Therefore, such attempts failed until your third year. Once Minister Bones was in office, the attempts were stopped rather quickly. At least, the attempts that I'm aware of." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I didn't know all that was happening." Harry stated, though wasn't surprised.

"I didn't see any need to inform you, Harry, as I was able to use my power as Headmaster to stop the attempts." Professor Dumbledore responded. "However, when you are no longer attending Hogwarts, I recommend caution and vigilance."

"Guess Professor Moody's adage is applicable to me after all." Harry said. "A bit more than I expected, but not difficult to deal with."

"Very good." Professor Dumbledore responded with satisfaction. "Until tonight, then, Harry."

"Until tonight." Harry said with resignation.

As he walked from the room with Magic at his side, Harry let out a bit of a sigh. He didn't know who had placed his name in the Goblet, or even why they'd done so, but he knew one thing. Regardless of the outcome, he wouldn't let himself be captured by Voldemort without a plan on how to proceed. As he walked through the corridors, he began to think of possibilities, letting himself be open to Magic's thoughts. She, too, was thinking as well, calculating odds and formulating her own logical conclusions. One by one, from being captured by a magic Harry couldn't defeat, to a hostage situation of some kind, to some type of Muggle method for taking him, Harry thought of what he might do in the event of his capture and how he might escape. He mostly stayed to himself during his time of deep reflection, eating quietly at lunch and not answering many of his friends questions. Despite his thoughts, Harry didn't feel worried, only felt a certainty of what he must do, and a determination to succeed in removing Voldemort as a threat, should that be the reason behind his current circumstances.

*** Barty POV ***

Barty Crouch, having successfully taken the place of his pathetic father for quite some time now, stepped into a classroom at Hogwarts before appropriately warding it and ensuring he wouldn't be heard and seen. He then pulled a mirror from his pocket and looked into it at his reflection, which perfectly captured his father's face in every way. He then said, "Lord Voldemort."

The image in the mirror rippled and grew dark for a moment before reflecting the familiar face of Stacey, who's eyes coldly examined him. The mirror then turned, presenting him with the profile of Voldemort.

"What is it?" The high, cold voice asked.

"I saw Potter at lunch, my Lord." Barty replied. "He may know of what we've done. He was pondering something with great deliberation."

"Should we capture Potter's guardians, then?" Voldemort asked.

"That would be best, my Lord." Barty replied. "I think it's very likely that Potter's determined some way of defeating our plans, but with his guardians in an unknown location, I doubt he'll try anything."

"Very well, then." Voldemort responded. "I'll see to it immediately."

"Understood, my Lord." Barty said. "Deactivate." The mirror image of Voldemort disappeared, and his own reflection was seen once again. Barty smirked to himself, then said gleefully, "You won't get out of it this time, Potter! We've planned very well indeed!" After cackling, Barty resumed his look of seriousness, put the mirror back in his pocket, removed the wards from the room, and was once again on his way. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 The Tournament Fiasco and the Outcome of the Plan

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called as Harry entered the Great Hall for the feast that evening.

"Hi, Ron." Harry said.

"You've been wandering or something?" Ron asked, then added in a lower voice, "Doing okay?"

"Yeah." Harry responded normally. "I just wanted some time alone."

"What were you up to, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Just thinking about some things." Harry responded.

"Like the tournament tasks?" She asked. "I've been speculating on that, too. Ron, Hermione and I went to visit Hagrid. He wouldn't tell us much, said he didn't want to spoil it for us."

"Not surprised." Harry responded. "This tournament sounds like a showy thing. I'm not going to be watching the tasks."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because it's like watching Quidditch. The loud crowds aren't something I want to deal with if I don't have to." Harry said. "If it's required that I'm there to show the grand welcoming attitude of Hogwarts or some such nonsense, I'll go, but that doesn't mean I've got to listen at full volume."

Harry didn't say much more after that, as the dishes of food appeared. He and Magic served themselves by transporting it directly on to their plates, though Hermione didn't comment about their methods that time. As always, Harry enjoyed the food, though did feel a slight amount of anxiety in the back of his mind. He was able to dismiss it fairly quickly, though, and focused on more important things, such as the taste of the food he was eating. The students around he and Magic seemed more interested in who was going to be selected as the champion for the tournament rather than enjoying the food, though, but after Magic had altered Harry in order to save his life, he never passed up an opportunity to eat as much as he could to make his magic as powerful as it could be, knowing that it would probably save his life one day.

When all the food vanished from the plates, Harry heard the noise level in the Great Hall increase for a moment before going silent. He guessed Professor Dumbledore was standing to speak, and turned his head toward where he'd be.

"The Goblet of Fire is nearly ready to make its decision. I estimate one more minute." Professor Dumbledore said. "When a champion's name is called, I ask that they come up to the front of the Great Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they'll be receiving their first instructions."

Harry felt Professor Dumbledore's magic from his wand sweep through the Great Hall, and sensed as it put out most of the candles. Mostly silence fell, but Harry could hear some movement.

"Any second." Lee Jordan whispered, rather close to where Harry and Magic were sitting.

He seemed to be correct. Harry felt a complex flash of magic, and felt that a choice had been determined. The magic reached out and ensnared the magic of one of the students in the Great Hall so quickly that Harry realized he wouldn't be able to stop it even if he'd been ready. At the feeling of the powerful and complex magic, Harry felt a brief sense of terror shoot through him.

'I'll be able to use my magic.' Harry chanted in his mind. 'Calm down, Harry, calm down.'

Everyone in the room gasped as Harry heard the sound of flames increase for a moment, then Professor Dumbledore's voice said clearly, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" Ron shouted as a storm of applause filled the Great Hall. Harry politely joined in as his heart began to beat harder. Any moment, he could be chosen.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Professor Karkaroff boomed so loudly that everyone could hear him, even through all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down, and moments later, Harry felt a flash of choosing magic yet again and the ensnaring binding. He could almost feel how it worked that time, but had no idea how to predict how it would feel when it latched on to his own magic, as the binding feeling was slightly different that time, and still too fast for him to stop without dampening all the magic that came from the Goblet, which he wasn't going to do. He could feel the binding magic from the Goblet, which seemed to travel straight to each of the students, and through the binding magic, could trace how far away, and in what direction each student was from where the Goblet sat. Harry found that interesting despite the circumstances that he'd be chosen.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry quickly realized that the magic bound was that of the partly veela girl even as he, and everyone else clapped and cheered. Harry shouted, "It's her, Ron! Bet you'll really want her after that!" Harry laughed. Ron didn't respond.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed!" Hermione called over all the noise.

"Talk about overly dramatic!" Daphne said. "Some of those girls are crying!"

Harry privately agreed with Daphne's assessment. Again, the clapping and cheering died down after some time, and silence fell. This silence, however, was tense, anticipating. It would be the Hogwarts champion next. Harry felt his heart pounding harder in his chest, waiting, but not with anticipation, with dread.

The choosing magic flashed. Harry flinched slightly despite himself, and immediately felt relief. The Goblet hadn't bound him. He felt so much relief that he couldn't help himself from smiling widely.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Professor Dumbledore called.

"No!" Ron called loudly.

Harry, however, was so happy that he'd been wrong that he jumped up and shouted, "Go, Cedric Diggory! Go! Go! Go!" He was practically shouting it as he jumped up on his seat, laughing and cheering loudly with a combination of relief and relaxation. He'd been wrong, so very wrong! For the first time sensing magic so deeply, he'd finally been thwarted! Harry loved the feeling.

Harry didn't stop clapping and cheering until everyone else did, and by far, this was the longest cheering that had happened yet. It was about a minute before Professor Dumbledore could make himself heard again, and Harry was probably not the only person grinning widely, though he imagined he was the only one who felt such deep relief.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Professor Dumbledore called happily, and the clapping and cheering died down completely, Harry clambering back into his seat. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real..."

Harry violently flinched. The Goblet had chosen again, and this time, it had chosen him. He felt the magic weave through his own. One moment, it wasn't there. The next, it was. His heart pounded with terror as he frantically felt the binding magic and sensed everything around him. His fear quickly calmed, as he could use magic, but the feeling of his magic being bound wasn't at all pleasant. Harry heard the flames change, and knew exactly what was coming.

"Harry Potter!" Professor Dumbledore called after several long moments of silence.

'I dislike this.' Magic stated within his mind.

'I know.' Harry responded.

Harry slowly stood to his feet, tightly clinging to Magic's hand as he touched the binding magic within him and struggled to work out how it worked. His heart pounded hard in his chest, and despite his trembling legs, he began to slowly make his way along the same path as the other champions. As he did so, Harry realized that anything he did to try and break the binding would cause his magic to become lost. Some part of him reflected on the fact that, if he hadn't had Magic's ever calm and stable presence next to him, he probably would have fallen due to the trembling in his legs.

There was no applause for him. Harry imagined he was looking pale. He didn't feel shock or surprise, only a deep terror of what was to come. He trudged up to the staff table, and as he got closer to the Goblet of Fire, he examined its magic again, deeper than before, much deeper. He found a possible vulnerability within its design, realizing that it could only hold a finite amount of magic, and experimentally, pushed an extremely slight amount of his magic through the binding. Nothing happened, except the Goblet of Fire obtaining slightly greater power.

Harry stopped in front of where the Goblet sat, and thus, where Professor Dumbledore was also sitting. He had a plan on how to break the binding on the Goblet of Fire, but didn't know how it might react to what he was going to do. The best thing to do, he thought, was take it out of the school. Despite the fact that he knew he could break its binding by overpowering it, Harry didn't know how it would react to the bindings on the other champions. Quickly, Harry deconstructed the bindings that the Goblet of Fire had on the others, ensuring to keep their magic in tact as he did so. Since he wasn't trying to get out of competing in the tournament, the Goblet of Fire didn't perceive this to be a threat, and therefore, didn't prevent him from using his magic and binding it completely.

"Well, through the door, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said in a grave voice.

Instead of doing that, Harry cleared his throat and turned around.

"Some of you may believe this, and some may not." Harry said after making Magic amplify his voice, feeling much calmer now that he knew, without a doubt, what he was going to do, and felt certain of his plan. "This is no joke, and I'm being quite serious when I say this. I've just broken the magical bindings of all the other champions linked to the Goblet of Fire. As such, they are no longer obligated, in any way, to compete in the tournament. I have done this..."

The other students began to talk louder over what Harry was saying. With a magical bang, they went silent.

"I have done this because I'm about to make the Goblet of Fire explode for placing me in this ridiculous tournament, and I didn't know what it would do to the others. So, anyone who wants to see the Goblet of Fire explode, meet me outside." Harry stated, turned around, and swept the Goblet from the table.

"You can't do that, Mr. Potter!" Mr. Crouch's voice shouted angrily. Harry presumed it was Mr. Crouch, as he didn't recognize it, and he knew what Mr. Bagman's voice sounded like.

"Watch me." Harry stated with a cool calm, then headed from the Great Hall.

He heard the chatting and talking of the students building in intensity as he walked from the Great Hall, and wasn't surprised to hear the thunderous sound of many footsteps, imagining the wave of students heading from the Great Hall. Sorry, Voldemort, Harry thought to himself. One plan diverted. Find another. He exited into the cold air of the night and made his way into the grounds, finding a clear, open space where he could perform his overpowering trick, listening to the students as they streamed on to the lawn. With magic, Harry levitated the Goblet high above him so everyone could see, then said, "I don't know what this will do, so keep your faces covered!"

Harry gathered his magic, and felt the bindings trying to stop him just as he began to push his flame of magic into the Goblet as hard as he could. It didn't take long, and he heard several students talking and shouting before a rather loud bang filled the air. Through Magic's knowledge, Harry saw the Goblet of Fire explode into several particles of dust that scattered everywhere, then slowly began to fall, shining with a radiant, golden light. Quickly, he used magic to gather them all up into one place, and with a thought, vanished them, the bindings on his magic finally broken. He sighed with relief.

"Tournament over, thank you for showing up!" Harry shouted to the students, his voice not amplified.

"Mr. Potter!" The voice of Mr. Crouch shouted, sounding furious. "Even the Headmaster can't protect you now! Come with me!"

Harry heard footsteps storming toward where he stood, then heard Professor Dumbledore state, "You haven't a choice, Mr. Potter. I suggest you do as he says."

Harry used Magic to lead him. Despite the fact that he'd just destroyed what was undoubtedly a very old and very valuable object, he felt calm. Nothing short of death was going to do anything to him, and he doubted the Ministry would go that far.

"You will be expelled for this, Mr. Potter, and not even Headmaster Dumbledore will be able to stop that!" Mr. Crouch shouted furiously, storming toward the gates. "We'll be going to the Ministry where you'll be placed in a holding cell, pending your trial regarding the destruction of valuable ministry property!"

'Oh, good.' Harry said, relieved. A trial wasn't anything new.

"When we are beyond the gates, you and Magic will take my arms, where we will immediately apparate to the Ministry! Do you understand me, Potter?" Mr. Crouch asked angrily.

"Finally getting your just dues, Potter!" Harry heard a girl's voice scream, though didn't recognize it.

"I can tel..." Harry began.

"I will be taking you, and you will not use whatever brand of transportation you think you have!" Mr. Crouch shouted in fury. Harry realized that someone was already standing at the gates, and to his surprise, felt Rose's familiar concealment magic. She was probably waiting for tonight, Harry thought, though realized, after a moment, that she was invisible to everyone but him and other Unspeakable's that were included in her magic.

"Okay." Harry said calmly.

Harry felt Mr. Crouch grab his arm, then said, "Hold on, Magic, and let's go!" Moments later, the familiar and rather unpleasant sensation of apparation swept over him.

Harry immediately knew that they weren't at the ministry when he felt the sensation of apparation leave him. The air where he was, was cool. He felt no magic around them except for he and Crouch. In fact, he felt nothing but what seemed to be a very wide open space.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter. Not even I thought you had it in you to destroy such an object. Congratulations." Mr. Crouch was clapping.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The middle of a desert, Mr. Potter, and I want you to listen to me very, very carefully." Mr. Crouch said. "Your guardians, Sharen Henderson and Sirius Black, are being held captive. They will remain alive if you do exactly as I tell you. If you don't do as I tell you, they will die, and not through any magical means, so you won't be able to detect or prevent anything. Have I made myself very clear?"

"How will they die?" Harry asked, feeling frightened all over again.

"It's quite simple." Mr. Crouch responded calmly. "I'm sure you've heard of Muggle bombs, and detonators that wire them to explode. But in this case, we've done a bit of expansion on the detonation switches. Not only do they use Muggle batteries and are completely wireless, but there's a very slight magical backup. If the magical backup is bound or in some way removed by you, the bomb will explode. If the Muggle technology is vanished by you or stopped in some other manner, the bomb will explode. If you attempt to transport them away from the range of the detonators, the bomb will explode. If you use magic too close to the bomb, even trying to place a physical shield around them, the bomb will explode. Anything you do except exactly what I tell you will cause the bomb to explode. I hope I've made that clear, though I should be saying bombs, really. And they're both connected. What you do to one will cause the other to explode."

"You've made yourself clear." Harry said, glad that Magic had modified him to save his life from the lightning, allowing him to think clearly and objectively despite his fear, which made his heart pound and his legs tremble. 'Magic, should we stay?'

'You wish to save your guardians. The odds are highest if we remain, and do as we're told despite your promise to them.' Magic responded. 'The magical detection system is currently unknown. Any magic could activate the explosives. Acting without more data is unwise.'

'Okay.' Harry responded.

"We also have one other little backup plan of ours." Mr. Crouch said. "If, by some miracle you manage to rescue your guardians, you won't be able to prevent our Muggle prisoner, who's held in a location far from the house we'll be transporting to, from fleeing. Our Muggle prisoner has been briefed and shown many forms of magic, and has been given a rather nondescript, not dangerous magical object. Should you prevent what we'll be doing, he'll be free, and will go back to the Muggles with unalterable proof that there is, indeed, a magical world out there. So, unless you want to be responsible for the bloodiest war in history, I do suggest you cooperate with me."

"I'm sure his memory will be modified." Harry said calmly, adding in his mind to Magic, 'I can't be held responsible for what Voldemort did, I didn't capture the Muggle, after all. Such fallacious logic.'

"Oh, no, no." Mr. Crouch said. "Not at all, Potter. We've ensured that he can't have his mind tampered with, using a little magical charm that uses the Muggle's own life energy to power itself. Any attempt to remove the charm or alter it by anyone will kill him. But, not to worry. Unless anyone is going to go around tampering inside his body, they won't find it. So, you see, we've planned for this very well, Potter. We know all about your impressive abilities, and have anticipated almost everything you can do. Either way, you're going to lose. Either the Dark Lord will rise tonight, or a war will be on its way from the Muggles. I suggest you choose the lesser of two evils. And, remember, not doing what we say will, quite likely, result in the deaths of your guardians."

"Are you willing to answer a few questions for me?" Harry asked.

"Certainly, Harry." Mr. Crouch replied. "You can call me Barty if you like. Oh, by the way, don't bind my magic or try and attack me, we are being monitored at the moment."

Harry could feel a very faint, but strong magical signature that led in a specific direction, a type of communication line. He didn't doubt that, should he break the monitoring or tamper with it, his guardians would be killed. He knew he needed to listen if he had any chance of saving them at all.

"How did you find and capture Sirius and Sharen?" Harry asked.

"That was rather easy." Barty responded. "We were able to access the public records of Sharen, and find out where she works. It was luck, really, that she brought Sirius along with her. But, even if we'd only captured one, we were quite sure you'd want to keep her alive just as tenaciously as two."

Sharen really should have stopped working, Harry thought. Though she might not like it, this had been the second time someone had captured her, and this time, Sirius as well.

"Are you the Barty Crouch that Professor Dumbledore introduced, or someone else? And if you are who Dumbledore introduced, how long have you been working for Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Ah, very good question!" Barty replied eagerly. "This was probably the most clever part of the plan! I'm very proud of it, personally. Tell me, Harry. Do you feel any magic transforming me, any potion? Anything at all?"

"No, I don't." Harry said.

"Very good!" Barty clapped, sounding rather joyful, anticipating either what he was about to tell him, or what was to come. "You see, my Lord knows that you can detect many forms of magic! So, the only solution was Muggle solutions. I am Barty Crouch, but I'm the son of the man Dumbledore introduced. Now how do you think I managed to fool everyone? Let's see just how good your deductive abilities are, shall we?"

"Makeup." Magic stated serenely. "It's the only available solution."

"Ah, yes." Barty said. "Clever, don't you think? No magical detection, nothing to see, nothing to dispel. And I already look so much like my father, that I only needed to make myself look older. A somewhat lengthy process, but it's worth it if it gets me what I want."

"I assume you're able to communicate with Voldemort." Harry said. "How?"

"Ah, impressive." Barty said. "You say his name without fear, but with a continued lack of respect. I'm afraid I shall have to ask that you not shield yourself from any magical attack, so you can be taught a lesson. I'll answer your question, of course, but the lesson comes first. Don't do as I say, and not only will your question not be answered, but I'm afraid your guardians will die."

There was only one solution that would keep his guardians alive, and Harry had Magic dispel his shield with a thought. He could feel, through Magic's thoughts, as she calculated various options and solutions to his current problem, but knew she wouldn't act given their situation.

"Shield is down." Harry said.

"Very nice." Barty said with anticipation, then roared, "Crucio!"

The pain was unlike anything that he'd ever felt in his life. Harry felt like his very blood had turned to acid, melting him from the inside out. He felt as if his very organs were about to burst, that his bones were turning to liquid, that fire was burning him alive, his entire world nothing but pain and the vague sound of screaming, the feeling of his body flopping on the ground. Everything but the pain was vague, however, but in some part of his mind, he knew it was him who was screaming and flopping around on the ground. He vaguely felt his head slamming into the ground, thought he'd bitten his tongue in his thrashing, but knew only the pain for certain. It felt like minutes that it lasted, and when it ended, Harry found himself on the ground, gasping and trembling, though only for a moment. The tremors left him quickly as the warmth of his own magic swept through him, healing all the damage, just as it had been doing throughout his pain. Trembling from fear and adrenaline instead of any aftereffects of the curse, Harry stumbled to his feet. Magic pulled him up, and as she always had, responded to his wish to know how long the pain lasted.

"You were under the cruciatus curse for five point four seconds." Magic stated.

"Five point four seconds." Barty said, clapping. "How cold and precise. Do you have any emotions at all, Magic? Or are you just a cold, calculating machine?"

"I currently feel no emotions." Magic responded placidly.

"How fascinating indeed." Barty said. "Too bad I can't study you. But, at any rate, your question."

Harry had forgotten exactly what his question had been in the haze of pain he'd felt, but Barty reminded him.

"I'm sure you've forgotten by now, so I'll tell you. You wanted to know how my Lord and I communicate." Barty said. "We have a mirror that works not unlike your Muggle telephones. We can not only hear the other person, but see them as well. I'm sure your guardians are getting quite the show listening to you and I. And if you're asking these questions to in some way stall, don't bother. We can't be traced, and neither can the Dark Lord. But, you needn't worry, Harry, we have all night to indulge your questions. Shall I take out my mirror and let your guardians see you?"

"No." Harry said. "Listening to me is bad enough."

"Harry, Harry." Barty said. "You'll learn very quickly not to say no to me, very quickly indeed. Don't do anything now, Harry, and you don't either, Magic, or the guardians explode. If you're shielded, Magic, don't be."

"I'm not." Magic stated.

Harry knew what was coming, and felt the pain of emotion stab through him. He really didn't want Magic to be hurt, but he didn't want his guardians to be hurt, either. As always, Magic provided a very cold, precise, and accurate assessment.

"The pain will do me as much harm as it did you. I will recover, and experience no emotional trauma." Magic stated.

"How sweet!" Barty said gleefully, then shouted, "Crucio!"

Despite his calm, Harry began to tremble and cry as he heard Magic fall to the ground, screaming and shrieking in pain, pain that he was quite certain went on for much longer than his own. Though she couldn't be physically injured, he'd never experimented with how a magical curse such as the Cruciatus would react to her, or even the body bind. Now, he was experiencing the result, and could even feel as if his flame of magic was hurting. The pain seemed to stab through his heart as he heard Magic screaming and screaming in pain, tears pouring down his face. Barty was laughing gleefully, and Harry continued to cry. After what felt like at least a minute, Magic stopped screaming, and Harry heard her stand and immediately run those hot, strong hands of hers gently over his tear-streaked face.

"I'm fine." She said in her usual placid voice.

"How long was it this time, Magic?" Barty asked with glee.

"One minute, fifteen point nine seconds." Magic stated as she gently wiped the tears from Harry's eyes, which continued to pour down his face.

"All right that's enough, stop it." Barty said. Magic removed her hands and stepped to Harry's side, he taking a breath and trying to calm. "Now, Harry. Anymore questions?"

"How can you talk to Vol... The Dark Lord? Isn't he a spirit?" Harry asked, voice trembling somewhat.

Barty laughed, then said, "You learn respect quickly! Very, very good on correcting yourself, and showing the proper amount of respect due my Lord!" He then sighed, took a deep breath, and said, "the Dark Lord came to me, if you can believe it. He broke me free of the Imperius curse, possessed me, and you can believe that I was more than willing to do my Lord's will after being locked in that accursed house of my father's. At any rate, we traveled together. The Dark Lord and I obtained a soulless woman, and after we obtained a rudimentary body for the Dark Lord to use as his own, we ensured this woman's loyalty and full compliance."

'Simulation of life or a Horcrux?' Harry asked.

'A Horcrux is in the favor of the odds at eighty-four point four percent given Voldemort's currently established behavior patterns.' Magic responded.

'She's a Horcrux, then. Got it.' Harry said.

"Any other questions, Harry?" Barty asked.

"Just one more." Harry said. "How'd you make sure your father wouldn't escape and tell anyone anything?"

"Harry, Harry, how disappointing." Barty said. "Let's see if you can figure that out for yourself. Come, come, now, I'm sure you're able to do so."

"I guess that you killed him." Harry said. "You don't seem to have any moral qualms about doing such things."

"Very good, Harry, very good indeed." Barty said. "I did kill him, of course, after collecting all the memories I'd need to know in order to ensure to accurately live his life without suspicion. And now, shall we go?"

Harry reached out, and Barty obligingly grasped his hand, Magic having grasped his other arm. After another constricting feeling of apparation, Harry found himself standing inside a house. He could feel Voldemort's twisted and broken magic, and could also feel the magic of Sirius and the much lower level of magic from Sharen, along with the extremely faint feeling of magic from what was likely the bombs strapped to them, and the magic of a Portkey somewhere in the room.

"You have done very well, Barty." Voldemort said in a high, cold voice. Knowing where they were, in this place with Voldemort, Harry could only think of one course of action to take. It would be quite tricky, and he'd never performed so many pieces of magic at once, but he had to take a chance. He couldn't do nothing, couldn't simply walk away. Even if the captured Muggle did escape, it wasn't any of his actions that would have caused him to learn of the magical world, since he already knew about it due to Voldemort's actions before he'd even arrived. It was a very clever plan that Voldemort had set, Harry knew, but trying to pin the responsibility of the potential Muggle war on him had been a mistake. Clearly, Voldemort was truly the one responsible.

'Will my plan succeed? Passively and quickly feel everything.' Harry thought to Magic.

'Yes.' Magic stated. 'Proceed when ready.'

"My Lord." Barty said in a very eager voice. "We are ready, my Lord, to proceed."

"Let's make certain Potter knows that his guardians are alive, shall we?" Voldemort asked.

Harry felt a rush of magic, and his guardians, who had been silent, began to shout.

"Harry get out of here!" Sharen was shouting.

"You remember our promise Harry, keep yourself safe!" Sirius was saying.

"Protect yourself, leave!" Sharen screamed.

"Don't stay here!" Sirius was continuing.

The voices of both of them were overlapping with each other. Harry calmly held up his hands and they stopped talking.

"May I speak, Dark Lord?" Harry asked politely.

"You may. We have time, Mr. Potter." Voldemort responded. "I respect those who show me the proper respect, after all, but we do have a matter that I will have to punish you for."

Harry guessed that Voldemort likely wanted to punish him for the destruction of his Horcrux, as he had observed that, and attempted to possess Magic afterward. If all went well, however, he wouldn't have that to worry about.

"Sirius, Sharen, if you can remain silent and as calm as you're able, I'll take the silencing magic away." Harry said, his voice trembling from his fear, but otherwise, was calm.

Harry waited a moment, then thought to Magic, who removed the silencing magic. Sharen was quietly sobbing, and Harry could hear Sirius' ragged breathing.

"I'm sure both of you realize exactly what's going on." Harry said. "You've heard that if I try anything, there are two bombs that are going to explode. I can't even use magic close to you without triggering them. Either I do what I'm told, or both of you die. I'm sure you have heard this all through the mirror that the Dark Lord Voldemort is holding."

"Yes..." Sharen sobbed, sounding terrified, far more terrified than Harry had ever heard her sound before.

"And you've heard, that if I do manage to do anything, war with the Muggles is inevitable because of the proof the Muggle has been given regarding the magical world." Harry said, then thought. 'Have you traced the prison's exact location?'

'Yes.' Magic stated. 'We can proceed with that plan when you are ready.'

"There are more important things, Harry, your life!" Sirius shouted. "Get out be..."

Harry held up a hand and Sirius stopped speaking on his own.

"Now, you know that I love you both deeply, and would do anything for you at all, and that I simply can't leave. I want to save both of you." Harry said. "You know the only option told to me in that regard. Protesting and saying anything won't do any good at all."

'The prisoner has freely escaped by unlocking his cell door with a paperclip he had in a pocket. The Horcrux is making no attempt to stop him. He will leave the building in an estimation of five point nine seconds.' Magic stated calmly in Harry's mind.

'Good, then I can feel no guilt about continuing, and not stopping the Muggle.' Harry thought in reply.

'You could before, unless you wished to place the responsibility of Voldemort's actions upon yourself.' Magic responded in Harry's mind.

"Yes." Sirius said in a trembling voice.

"All right, that's enough, Potter." Voldemort stated coldly. "You will do as I tell you, now."

"You never should have done this, Voldemort. You've made your final mistake." Harry responded with a cold, remorseless tone. "You've laid your own trap that will lead to your death."

At the same moment, Magic stated in his mind, 'Voldemort is clearly unstable.'

'Clearly.' Harry replied. 'But I'll lose no sleep over this. Just think, if he hadn't wired these bombs in such a way, they wouldn't go off when I proceed.''

Before any response could be given by Voldemort, Harry felt Magic manipulating his magic to do everything he'd desired. The bodies and clothes of Sharen and Sirius were surrounded by a physical shield which would use the energy of the explosion to strengthen it, which had to come first in case they detonated before he managed to complete their teleporting. At the same moment, every Horcrux Voldemort had was cut from its tether, destroying all the soul pieces, including the one in the woman, at least, he hoped. For good measure, however, Magic teleported the woman to their location at the same moment that the Horcrux links were broken. Again, at the same moment as these other pieces of magic were being performed, Harry bound Barty Crouch so he couldn't escape or use magic. Just after Magic did all these things, which took less than zero point zero zero one seconds, far less time than it would take the bombs to explode, Harry, Magic, Sharen, Sirius, and Barty Crouch were teleported outside the house, all surrounded by the physical and magical shields that would keep them safe. Just as Barty said they would, the bombs exploded due to their detection of magic close to them. Harry heard the boom and felt the heat, smelled the smoke that poured from the house, and heard the scream of Voldemort, feeling his mutilated and twisted soul fade into nothing along with that part of Voldemort within the soulless woman he'd captured and made his own. He was absolutely certain now that Voldemort was dead, and just to check, felt Barty's magic and discovered no magical link of any strength which led to Voldemort. He let out a trembling sigh, unheard over the loud sounds of the house collapsing. What was heard, however, was Barty's shout of inarticulate rage.

"Crucio! Crucio! Potter! How dare you! Avada Kedavra! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Barty was screaming wildly, madly.

With a thought, Harry got rid of all the makeup on Barty using Magic to vanish it from his face, then stepped behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"You have just observed the end of your Dark Lord Voldemort!" Harry shouted as the house continued to burn and collapse. "He will never rise again, I can assure you of that! There is always a way out, Barty Crouch Junior! You will never again use magic, because I will never release the magical binding on you, and you will live out the rest of your days knowing that Voldemort is dead!"

Harry heard faint laughter in front of him, which was rising. Sharen and Sirius were laughing, he realized, with a combination of relief and shock.

"Sharen! Sirius! I've got things to take care of, so I'm sending you back to your house!" Harry called, and with a thought, they were teleported to Sharen's house, which was probably one of the safest places on the planet.

"You won't get away with this!" Barty screamed madly. "He'll return and he will stop you!"

Magic grabbed Barty and they teleported just inside the front gates of Hogwarts, where he realized a still concealed Rose was standing, perhaps waiting for his return, or lack of it. Barty, by this point, was positively crazed, and struggling wildly to escape Magic's unbreakable grasp. Harry could feel several magical people clustered together as he began calmly walking toward the steps to Hogwarts, though felt the magicals heading toward him.

"The Dark Lord will return!" Barty screamed. "He will! He's cheated death before and he'll do it again! And if he doesn't then the Muggles will end you all! They will end all of you, and I die knowing that you will all get what you deserve! More power to all pure-bloods! To... To... T..."

Harry heard Barty starting to choke, and with a thought, had Magic scan him. She immediately felt the poison within him, tracing it to something under one of Barty's teeth. With a thought, Harry neutralized the poison within him and repaired his damaged cells using the same magic that healed his own injuries when they were obtained, as the Ministry would likely require another witness to the events. Otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered saving him from a death he'd brought on himself.

"No!" Barty screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME POTTER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Harry silenced Barty with a thought, then heard Professor Dumbledore casually call out, "Problems, Harry?"

"Not anymore, Professor." Harry replied. "You might not have heard through all of Barty Crouch Junior's raving, but Voldemort's dead."

"I surmised that myself." Minister Bones said. Harry felt only a bit of surprise to know that she was there. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks." Harry said. "I'm sorry I don't have a body to bring you, but if you trust this man, and you trust what I'm telling you, then you can trust, with full confidence, that Voldemort is dead."

"Yes. I do believe you, Mr. Potter, as you have given me no reason to disbelieve you. During the last time I met you, you made rather unbelievable claims which then turned out to be quite true. I see no reason not to believe this one as well." Minister Bones responded, she, Professor Dumbledore, and a few other people came to stop in front of Harry, Magic, and unknown to them, a completely concealed Rose that stood behind them both.

"There is something we need to discuss, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said in a sorrowful tone. "I do hate to be the bearer of bad news. But, however good and justified your actions were tonight in the destruction of Voldemort, your destruction of the Goblet of Fire cannot go unpunished."

"There is evidence, this time, that you did perform the destruction of said object, and all claims in this regard are quite valid." Minister Bones said.

"Let me guess." Harry responded casually. "I'm expelled from Hogwarts."

"You're quite correct." Minister Bones replied. "There are four Aurors here to take yourself and Magic into custody."

"First." Harry said casually, hearing the sound of Barty trying, and failing to break free of Magic's relentless hold. "I suggest you take Mr. Crouch here into custody. He'll confirm that Voldemort is dead, and give you other pieces of information that you'll likely find valuable, which is why I prevented him from killing himself. Second, I will fully confess to the destruction of the Goblet of Fire, which wouldn't at all have been necessary if Voldemort's lackey here, didn't put my name within it in the first place. Just guessing, but I do think that's what happened. Seeing as how he was playing Mr. Crouch senior. He'd have the perfect opportunity to do so. Third. I'll agree to recreate the Goblet of Fire, with complete accuracy and true to its form as it was. Magic here has the precise specifications on the entire object, with the exclusion of the magic Mr. Crouch used to modify it."

"I see." Minister Bones said. "I think, then, if you recreate the Goblet of Fire, we'll wave those charges from your record."

"Okay." Harry said.

"And, I'll have the Aurors take Barty Crouch, if you will kindly stun him for us." Minister Bones stated.

With a thought, he was unconscious, and Harry heard Magic hand him over to the Aurors before he cupped his hands, and Magic recreated, in every precise detail, a flawless duplicate of the Goblet of Fire within them. It took surprisingly less magical power than he thought it might, perhaps about a tenth of his strength, which was a tremendous amount for anyone else. He needed to make real material, though, so it wouldn't vanish, and the magic of the goblet was quite complex.

"Here you are, Minister." Harry said, holding it out to her. "The exact, flawless duplicate of the Goblet of Fire in every way."

"I believe you." Minister Bones said as she carefully took it from him. "Well, then, as stated, I do believe I can clear that record of yours, then."

"There is one other thing." Harry said. "I really don't mind being removed from Hogwarts. There are other things I want to do, anyway. And, we've got to prepare for the war with the Muggles that will likely be coming."

"War with the Muggles? I thought Barty Crouch was simply stating that as a threat, or a mad ranting, perhaps some form of intimidation, but nothing real." Minister Bones said.

"No." Harry sighed. "Unfortunately, he spoke the truth. I have no idea where that Muggle went that Voldemort held prisoner. And frankly, I really don't feel like finding out."

"Could you track him down and do what's needed to stop the war?" Minister Bones asked.

"Stop it, no. No, I doubt it." Harry said. "Delay the war, perhaps, but not stop it. You may not realize just how rapidly Muggle technology is advancing. Eventually, they will discover us, even if they've got to work outside our government system to do it. Satellites aren't like people, and they can't be tricked like them, not forever. Technology will eventually outpace the magical world, because the magical world refuses to change. It lacks any real progress that would help us stay secret from the Muggle world. Eventually, we will be discovered as magicals, and knowing how Muggles fear things that they don't understand and can't explain, I find it very likely that at some point in the future, whether I stop this Muggle man or not, war will come. And, stating that one person will be the start, and cause of a war between the wizarding world and Muggles, is rather fallacious logic."

"You, Mr. Potter, could stop the war permanently." Minister Bones said. "I'm sure you have abilities you haven't even begun to show us, and I'm confident you could keep the wizarding world safe."

"A friend of mine told me that I shouldn't do your work for you, shouldn't help everyone all the time, and should let people experience the consequences of their actions. Wise advice, I think, given my power. So, given that I didn't cause the Muggle to be in the position that he's in, and given that, while I could either stop the war or protect every magical from any Muggle attack, that would only lead to further stagnation of the magical world and an unhealthy dependence on me, I'm not going to stop the Muggle, and I won't stop the war. Voldemort put this Muggle in the position that he's in, and I suspect he let him keep any magical items he may have been given, too." Harry said.

"Will you at least tell us where the Muggle is?" Minister Bones asked.

"No." Harry responded. "I'm not going to track him down. I'm not responsible for doing your work for you."

"Then, forgive me for saying this, but it sounds as if you're not going to do anything for us at all." Minister Bones responded in an icy tone. "Just what are you going to do, go back to your safe and protected home, where you can watch the world fall apart around you?"

"Not at all." Harry said. "I'm going to teach you how to do your work for yourselves, and reveal something about myself that you don't already know. Secrecy, at this point, I think is only going to be counterproductive. The next few seconds will determine exactly what will be revealed, and what won't."

Harry waited. A second passed, then he felt Rose dispel all of the magic that kept her concealed and invisible, standing on his right side now, having moved while he'd been talking. Minister Bones gasped.

"I am Unspeakable Rose Landry, and this is Unspeakable Harry Potter." She stated in a calm, controlled voice. "I've been working with Harry Potter since his third year."

"I removed access to your memories of her coming here, Professor Dumbledore, under her instruction and as you agreed." Harry said. "But I left a little failsafe I told no one about, not even her." With a thought, Harry restored Professor Dumbledore access to the memories he removed from his mind's access.

"Ah." Professor Dumbledore said after a moment. "Quite clever, and most prudent, indeed."

"We now need to decide on our next courses of action." Rose said. "Voldemort is destroyed, but as Harry said, a war with the Muggles is looming. We need to be a united people, now more than ever, work as one, and discover secrets of magic that will protect and keep us safe."

"What do you propose?" Minister Bones asked, and as the conversation continued between them, the plan for Harry to work with them to create magic they could produce, to learn and innovate, and to ultimately help protect the wizarding world against the Muggle war, began on the lawns of a school that was made to instruct children in magical use. 


	46. Chapter 46

A.N. This chapter has been modified from its previous version by quite a bit, for anyone re-reading the chapter or the story. A rather insightful review was given by Mona Ogg, which gave me quite a few ideas on how to change things around. The chapter's not quite so grim as it previously had been.

There was a guest reviewer who was curious about my logic behind the Muggle and Magical war, said it didn't make much sense, and that in the modern world, diplomacy would be attempted before anything else. Not the exact quote, but it was about what they said. With more thought, I think that, perhaps they're right when dealing with a cultural situation. I've posted a longer than usual author's note at the bottom, which connects two topics to explain my logic of why the situation is as it is for those who are curious. They may not seem linked at first, look a little deeper, you'll find they do have a connection. I've also changed things so that the attacks aren't quite as extreme as it was previously written, as giving that some further thought with the reviewer posted by the individual stated above, and conversation with them, I doubt it would be. My original logic had rather extreme ideas, but when dealing with two cultures, there's a lot more things than fear of the other that need to be considered.

Just a quick notice that the author's note at the bottom of the chapter does contain controversial topics that some have already been offended by. If you don't like them, I'm certainly not making you read anything here, or anything in my author's note.

I hope everyone finds the chapter enjoyable!

Chapter 46 Attacks, Retaliations, Resolutions, and the Family Life

Harry decided that, before he went to bed in his dormitory, which seemed very mundane compared to everything he'd recently been through, he'd go to his home to let Sharen and Sirius know he was all right. When he and Magic appeared in the sitting room, he heard Sharen gasp before she and Sirius grabbed both of them in a tight hug.

"Harry! You're okay!" Sharen cried almost desperately.

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry responded. "And are both of you okay?"

"Just fine, Harry." Sirius said, though his voice was trembling slightly. "We're doing okay."

"Good." Harry said. "I've got to get back to Hogwarts, but I wanted to let you both know that I'm okay."

"Harry, what about the war with the Muggles?" Sharen asked.

Harry stepped back, and still gripping his hand, Magic did the same.

"It's going to happen, I'm sure of it." Harry said. "It might start here, or somewhere else. But it'll happen eventually."

"What do we do?" Sharen asked.

"About that, nothing. There's nothing we can do." Harry responded. "But, given what's happened to you twice now, Sharen, I highly recommend you don't go back to work."

Sharen let out a bit of a chuckle, then said, "You're telling me. I won't go back to work, Harry, not until I can figure out how to protect myself against being attacked. Do you think you could help with that?"

"Maybe." Harry said. "But I don't know how to do that without keeping part of my magic with you, which isn't something I'd like to do. I'd feel rather lonely with part of myself so far away."

"I understand that." Sharen said after a long moment. "Then, Harry, I'll stay here."

"Good." Harry replied.

"Harry." Sirius said. "Thanks for rescuing us."

"If I'm ever given a chance to rescue you both from such situations, I will." Harry responded. "I wouldn't leave you both to be killed, not if I could do anything to help."

"Anything else we ought to know before you go?" Sharen asked.

"I'm an Unspeakable." Harry stated.

The silence was deafening for about a second. Sirius then started to laugh, then said, "I knew you were the one who took care of those Death Eaters! Went back in time, did you?"

"That was the only way to do everything without suspicion." Harry said. "It's not something I like doing, though."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"It's risky. I don't want to make a paradox that'll make me disappear, which is possible if I don't follow the warnings I feel." Harry said.

"Oh." Sirius responded. "Well, I'm glad you understand that, and don't take any unnecessary risks."

"So am I." Harry responded.

"You have fun at Hogwarts. Stay out of trouble, and try to keep your killing of Dark Lords down to one a year, will you? I don't want to be taken hostage more than that." Sharen said casually. Harry and Sirius laughed.

"Okay, you two have fun. Keep safe." Harry said, and in another moment, he and Magic were standing outside the Hogwarts entrance doors. Here we go, Harry thought.

The news that Harry had defeated Voldemort for good this time, spread rather quickly. Despite many of the students loving him for what he'd done, there were those who didn't. However, they met with the unpleasant effects of their own spells, and broken bones whenever they tried to attack either Harry or Magic. Trying to attack their friends succeeded in some cases, but Harry had found a neat little trick he could use, which wouldn't present a paradox and wouldn't cause any problems with time. Using the same magic he used to create the magical portal for Rose to walk through, Harry was able to look into the past of one or more of his friends, and through such use, discover who the attackers had been. Despite what Daphne had once told Harry about allowing people to help themselves, Harry didn't want to continue seeing his friends attacked more viciously. Rather than protect them, Harry simply went after the attackers, and told them in no uncertain terms that, should they continue attacking his friends, the repercussions would be worse than being levitated upside down in front of the doors to the Great Hall. That, though embarrassing in itself, didn't stop the attacks, nor did the points taken from the attackers or the detentions they gained. Not for the first time did Harry find himself reflecting on the ridiculous persistence of people who simply didn't know when to stop. Eventually, through the lost points of the students, as well as his aggressive persistence in identifying them positively in questioning by the teachers, the attackers of his friends had students from their own houses turning against them, and preventing them from losing more points by attacking Harry's friends. Harry found the solution to be quite satisfactory.

Since the Triwizard Tournament had been stopped by Harry, the teachers elected to bring back the Quidditch cup for Hogwarts, and, to the dismay of some at Hogwarts, the guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons left only a week or so after the tournament was officially ended. Many of the students were eager to enjoy more Quidditch matches, though they were also disappointed that they wouldn't see the tasks for the tournament come to fruition. Harry, as he usually did, remained in the common room during the Quidditch matches, and as he wanted of her, Magic stayed with him.

The rest of the year passed uneventfully, and with Magic's help in understanding the theory behind different forms of magic, Harry found he was able to grasp its understanding more so than before. What really helped, though, was his own sensing of magic and how it worked, getting deep in the intricacies of various pieces of magic, and learning how to sense the energy that existed within everything, not just anything that was alive. It was a difficult and time consuming task, but Harry was beginning to sense objects in a fashion, and thought that his real work probably wouldn't involve N.E.W.T's at Hogwarts, though he didn't doubt he'd eventually get them.

To Harry's surprise, he was contacted by Minister Bones during the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts, and to his delight, was offered to have Magic registered officially as a person in the Ministry of Magic's eyes, which would lead to her official attendance of classes at Hogwarts. This didn't change much between Harry and Magic, but could potentially provide Magic with opportunities that she wouldn't have had otherwise.

Harry's fifth year brought its own challenges, but of a different sort. Rather than battling any enemies, Harry had to contend with people continuing to proposition him into relationships with them, claiming that he was old enough now, and even some of the more aggressive women tried to relentlessly show him how good just one kiss would be. After running from one of them, Harry had found Daphne, who, in a rather amused voice, had told him he looked as if he'd need help in the future, and had quite directly offered to be his girlfriend if he'd have her. This, in turn, led to their discussing more of a long term relationship, and Harry telling her that he hoped she didn't want to be in a relationship with him just to help him out. The discussion had grown more serious after that, and both seemed to get along well in their new relationship. As a result, Daphne often held Harry's hand in place of Magic, who now walked behind them, still remaining with Harry as she always had. Somewhat concerned about what Daphne would think of Magic always remaining with them, Harry asked her one night in the Gryffindor common room. Daphne had simply told him that he wouldn't be Harry without Magic near, and had left it at that.

During the middle of their fifth year at Hogwarts, and into the sixth, Harry watched with amusement as relationships came and went between his friends and other people, while he and Daphne remained in a fairly steady relationship. They spoke about things with each other, though, and Magic's direct views and objective analysis when they argued, served to help both of them look at things more clearly. Harry tended to do so more so than Daphne, though, as he wasn't nearly as emotional as she. Many times, Daphne simply needed time to calm down, or just take some time away from him for a while until she could sort out whatever disagreement had upset her. Harry didn't mind that, though, and he was learning how to better get along with her.

Ron's relationship with Hermione didn't last very long, though from what Harry heard, his relationship with Lavender Brown was equally short. During the day when Ron and Hermione's relationship ended, he asked Harry, a bit angrily, how it was that he was in a relationship with two women so well. Harry informed him of the situation, told him that he'd be in a more intimate relationship with Magic than he would be with anyone else due to their natures, but explained, quite clearly, that he and Magic's intimacy was quite different than what he shared with Daphne. In fact, as Harry grew older, his physical attraction to Magic faded, and within his mind, their relationship grew just as platonic as it had been on the outside since he and Daphne's relationship began. Still angry, Ron had somewhat rudely informed Harry that it seemed he could do everything right, and Daphne explained, quite calmly, that Ron's difficulty lie in his difficulty in communicating. She pointed out where he might improve, and gave him several ideas on how he might become better at staying in a relationship longer. Ron had calmed down during their discussion, and jokingly remarked that if Daphne wasn't with Harry, he'd have asked her out. Daphne had responded, just as jokingly, that she wouldn't have minded a relationship with him as long as he was willing to learn from his mistakes, and make an effort to change.

Harry wasn't too surprised to learn that Tracey Davis had gotten together with Neville Longbottom. And, as for Hermione, she seemed to love her books and knowledge with a single-mindedness that not many wanted to tolerate. As far as Harry knew, she never got into any sort of relationship with anyone at Hogwarts, not a relationship that stuck, at any rate. She continued, in futility, to advertise S.P.E.W. Harry and Magic stopped trying to tell her anything about it, though that didn't dampen her determination to see it through. Things continued to proceed fairly uneventfully until the summer before Harry's seventh year.

News on the wireless spoke about the statute of secrecy, and how important it was to maintain. Unfortunately, such a speech did nothing at all to stop Muggles from noticing several oddities in their own satellite images, which were magically warded dwellings, or places like Sharen's house that were hidden by the Fidelius Charm. Just as Harry had predicted, technology was advancing faster than the Magical people could keep up with, and with the greater use of computers and the ability to precisely record video clips that couldn't be mind wiped, Muggles were capturing magical events with greater frequency despite the magical and muggle ministers, at least in England, working together in an effort to hide what was going on. The Muggle that Voldemort had captured wasn't mentioned at all, so Harry could only assume he wasn't involved in the discoveries. Because of the news and assuming the worst, Harry worked with Professor Dumbledore over the summer, trying to help him reproduce the impenetrable ward that Harry was able to produce with ease. Professor Dumbledore, while able to sense magic somewhat, couldn't do so nearly as well as Harry, which had led to many failures, on his part, to properly produce the ward as he'd done. Professor Dumbledore was confident that the protections on Hogwarts would keep the school safe enough to evacuate if the Muggles attacked it, though, and Harry agreed.

Harry's seventh year was uneventful in terms of his schooling, and he and Magic were able to pass all of their N.E.W.T. tests with outstanding scores. Magic's scores were perfect, which Harry had expected, though his weren't quite as good. They were close, though, and Harry had been offered an Auror's job as a result of his good work. It was a job he didn't take, though. Daphne, who had also done well on her exams, decided to apply to work in the Department Of Mysteries, so the two of them could possibly work together. Magic had sedately remarked that Daphne seemed to be attempting a romantic gesture, and Harry happily told them both that she'd succeeded.

Several times throughout the school year, Professor Dumbledore announced news about the Muggles and their attacks, as well as the failed diplomatic solutions that had been attempted. The attacks, for the moment, were rogue groups of Muggles, and weren't sanctioned by the Muggle government, though such attacks led Harry to imagine the worst. While this led to some magicals being rather hateful toward the Muggles, it also led to Harry trying to explain their point of view, though given that he didn't quite understand it too well himself, the explanation didn't go very well until Magic brought up some points regarding certain things Harry was afraid of, such as Hagrid's giant dog, Fang. Harry was then able to draw a comparison between fear and violence, and hopefully, diverted some students from a path of violence that would, ultimately, do more harm than good.

Anyone of age, no longer in school, and competent enough to defend themselves well, was drafted to fight for the safety and security of the wizarding world. Harry thought fighting would only increase the violence. It caused the witches and wizards to be driven back in some areas, unprepared for the ferocity of Muggle terrorist attacks and the power of their weapons, which led them to realize that Muggles were far more powerful than they'd believed them to be. The Muggle Studies class had taken a grimmer turn due to the attacks from the Muggles, and rather than talking about pleasant topics, the teacher introduced them to the power of Muggle weapons, and how they could be used to defeat a witch or wizard, as well as tactics they might use against such weapons. It was sad that such things were required, Harry thought, and wondered if the government would start launching their own attacks soon.

Rose Landry, Harry's partner in advanced magic, was killed during her attempt to protect a group of injured witches and wizards. She fought valiantly, but in the end, she'd used a magical shield that protected everyone against physical attacks, to protect them against a great number of bullets. The strain on her magic was tremendous, and Rose died in agony. Harry had remained with her throughout her death, which had become increasingly painful for her as the time passed. Despite everything Harry attempted, her magic had simply been too unstable to heal. Not even binding it had stopped it from killing her. Due to the loss, Harry had almost spiraled into a depression. Unsurprisingly, Daphne attempted to help him grieve, though when she failed, Magic interceded, Daphne watching as she relentlessly asked Harry the same questions many times, guiding him through logical reasoning to show him that he wasn't responsible, and shouldn't blame himself for anything that had happened. It had taken a few hours for Harry to look beyond his emotions, and unknown to him, but known to Magic, Daphne, while observing as Magic held Harry and helped him, had been silently crying with tears quietly rolling down her cheeks. As it turned out, Daphne felt quite upset that she hadn't been able to help Harry, and using similar logic, Magic had told Daphne that she could learn from what she witnessed, and help him better in the future. Harry learned of the conversation between she and Magic later on, though decided it best if he didn't say anything to Daphne about what he'd learned, only took her reaction into account for the next possible situation.

In July of 1998, Harry and Daphne were married in a wedding that wasn't nearly the elaborate weddings he'd overheard Tracey excitedly prattling to Daphne about. It was a small, simple ceremony that consisted of their closest friends, Sharen, Sirius, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore, who officiated the ceremony. According to Tracey, it was one of the least extravagant weddings she'd ever been to, more focused on the expression of Harry and Daphne's relationship than expressing aesthetic beauty. According to Daphne, their relationship was more important to her than how anything looked. Harry enjoyed the wedding, and as usual, Magic observed with her usual calm. That night, Harry and Daphne grew far more intimate with each other, and Magic, of course, wasn't invited. Harry didn't mind that, and while he and Daphne spent the night in their room, Magic spent it with Sharen and Sirius, who seemed to be taking their own relationship slowly.

About a month after Harry and Daphne married, Harry was contacted by the Minister of Magic, and was told he was required to attend a negotiation with the Muggle government. When asking why, Harry had been informed that the Muggles demanded they bring their most powerful wizards to the meeting. Minister Bones didn't sound happy about the entire situation, though Harry was glad that the Muggles were willing to talk rather than aggressively attack as he'd originally thought.

Deciding it would be best if he went alone, after telling Daphne about the situation, he left Magic with her, and teleported himself to the building where the meeting would be held, thoughts of Daphne's tender kiss on his mind. Before he'd left, she'd wished him luck, and as Harry appeared in the designated apparation zone, he heard a firm voice speak.

"Don't move."

Harry remained still and heard footsteps approach.

"Let me see your wand." The man stated.

"I don't have one." Harry responded, feeling the tension of those around him and hearing it in the man's voice.

"You must be Harry Potter, then." The man stated. "Yes, we've got you registered in our records already."

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter." He replied.

"I will escort you to the conference room." The man responded, some coolness in his tone.

Harry took the man's arm and was led into the building, up a couple floors of steps, and as they walked through the halls, Harry could hear whispers and quiet, but vicious comments being made toward him. He wasn't surprised they knew he was a wizard by now, and knew their comments were likely made out of fear. He thought that with groups of Muggles, or individuals, reactions would likely be more aggressive and vicious. When governments and an entire civilization was involved, however, he imagined things would probably take longer to work out. After all, they couldn't simply wipe out all witches and wizards, and the attempt could likely destroy much of their own population due to the potential aggressive retaliation by the Magicals.

Harry was led into a room that was filled with complete silence. He almost thought no one was there, but could feel the magic from several witches and wizards, and also felt the presence of the Muggles in the room. After being taken to his assigned chair, he sat at a large, round table, and found himself sitting next to Professor Dumbledore. He realized a pattern in the witches and wizards there, and, just as Minister Bones had stated, the most powerful had arrived, as well as the leaders and the influential in the magical government.

"Now that we're all here, we can get started." Harry heard another man's voice state firmly. "We've heard a great deal about your magical powers. We want to know their full extent, and we want to know exactly how many Muggles you've memory modified or manipulated over the years of secrecy."

"Prime Minister, you seem to be under the belief that we are a threat to you." Professor Dumbledore stated calmly.

"You are." The Prime Minister replied. "We've heard about the rogue attacks, some by rather powerful groups of people in our country. And, not only have we heard about your defensive measures, we were able to obtain information from one of your own about much of your abilities."

"I presume that is why you wished the most powerful witches and wizards to be here." Minister Bones said.

"That's right." The Prime Minister stated. "Now. You know what information we want. And I think the one who should begin our little gathering of information, is Harry Potter here. We know he can do anything."

"That's not true, Prime Minister." Harry responded.

"Are you calling my military advisers liars?" The Prime Minister asked in a louder, firmer voice.

"Just misinformed." Harry responded, keeping his calm quite easily. "I do have limits like any magical user, though my abilities are more advanced, I'll admit to that. But I'm no threat to you."

"Maybe you want to clarify why? Because your vanishing spells could cause anyone or anything to disappear! Perhaps you know about the mysterious disappearances that have happened over the years, do you?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Anyone's vanishing spells could make people or objects disappear, sir. And, I've been told that there was once a Prime Minister who knew of the magical world." Harry said. "Clearly, you're not him. What exactly happened to him?"

"He was voted out of office for concealment of this magical world. And to be honest, that concealment is likely going to get you into a great deal of trouble unless you start giving us the information we want to know." The Prime Minister stated.

"I wonder why Magic wasn't invited here, then." Harry said.

"Who?" The Prime Minister asked.

"If you heard about me, I'm surprised you didn't hear about Magic." Harry responded.

"This Magic is who, exactly? We know you're powerful, that you defeated some Voldemort at three months old. That's it. Apparently, the woman we got our information from wasn't as well informed as we'd have liked her to be. Retired on some beach not long after that defeat of this Voldemort, apparently, said she'd wanted out of the wizarding world. So, care to fill us in?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Magic is my magic." Harry responded. "And, just as powerful as I. I'll bring her here if you want."

"You'll do so." The Prime Minister stated coolly.

Magic stood behind him with a thought, though it took her a few seconds to arrive. As she did so, she stated in his mind, 'I informed Daphne I was required to leave.'

Harry heard the sounds of guns being cocked and aimed, then Magic's familiar, sedate tones stated, "I intend no harm. I was expected. Lower your weapons."

"Do it." The Prime Minister said, then added, "And you, Magic, explain just how you got through our apparation wards that I was assured were on this building."

"Harry and I transport using a method that isn't apparating." Magic stated.

"Exactly what is this method, then?" The Prime Minister asked, sounding both angry and afraid.

"If this meeting is going to be about pure suspicion and an unwillingness to listen to me, or us, for who we are rather than who you think we are, then, to be quite honest, I've got a wife at home that I could be spending time with." Harry responded, calm, but his voice a bit cool.

"Sir." Harry heard a woman's voice say quietly, she speaking in almost a whisper. Her voice became quieter after that, though, and while Harry heard her continuing to whisper something, he didn't understand what. After a few moments, the Prime Minister sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter." He said. "Perhaps I've been a bit strong in my reaction, but you can't blame me, can you? I, frankly, find the idea of a magical world terrifying. So did the Prime Minister's advisers when they found out."

"Since the prior Prime Minister was voted out of office, I'd imagine that a lot of Muggles found it terrifying, too." Harry calmly reasoned.

"Yes, they did." The Prime Minister responded. "In fact, we've got a team of scientists trying to analyze that portrait in his office right now, along with the... What's it called, Floo connection. They haven't discovered anything about either. And, to be honest, that terrifies me most of all. Exactly how many magical people might be working within our government that we don't know about? We already know about Shacklebolt here, and after our Doctors ran a battery of tests on him, do you know what they found?"

"No." Harry said.

"Nothing. Not a single thing." The Prime Minister replied.

Harry found himself wondering exactly why, if the Muggles had Mr. Shacklebolt working within their government, they hadn't simply gotten information from him. Though, Harry thought it was possible that the Magicals had ordered him to keep their secrets given that they were so used to hiding themselves. And, at this point, the Muggles didn't seem to be going to any extremes such as torture to gain information.

"Given everything you've told us, I, personally, cannot blame you for your feelings." Professor Dumbledore interjected. "However, Prime Minister, I believe you have nothing to worry about from the majority of us."

"What about this Voldemort fellow, he still dead? Or did some magic bring him back to life?" The Prime Minister asked.

"He's quite dead, I can assure you of that." Minister Bones responded.

"We'd be glad to show you, and tell you what we're capable of doing, but your suspicion is unfounded." A man's low, calm voice said. Harry found it vaguely familiar.

"Very well, then, Mr. Shacklebolt." The Prime Minister replied, though seemed a bit uncertain. "But I still want all the information I told you I wanted in the beginning of our meeting."

"We don't keep records on every Muggle we've obliviated." Minister Bones said. "Only that it was done, the time, and the reason why, so we can't give you exact numbers on that."

"Fine." The Prime Minister stated after a few moments past. "All those records will do, then, and I want this obliviation to stop."

"And what about the violence that might occur if some aren't obliviated of certain things they see?" A woman that Harry wasn't familiar with interjected. "There are times when it's necessary."

"I can think of only one time when it's necessary, truly necessary." Harry added. "If someone was to see something so traumatizing that they couldn't function unless their memory is wiped, that might be acceptable. But even then, I'm not in agreement with obliviation at all. It's too much like manipulation for my taste. Given that the magical world is clearly known about now, I think that ought to be outlawed, personally."

"Though you are an unspeakable, Mr. Potter, and you have authority in certain matters, making law isn't one of them." Minister Bones said. "I'd ask that you not suggest something unless it's in your particular field or fields of study."

Harry quietly nodded to that, though didn't see anything wrong with his suggestion. After hearing a slight buzzing sound, he heard the Prime Minister pick up a phone and ask, "Yes?"

He heard someone's voice faintly through the phone, which almost sounded like it was shouting. Glass shattered quite suddenly, and Harry heard some people screaming in fear.

"Everyone stop right now!" A man's voice shouted furiously.

Harry stood to his feet and turned to face the man, hearing guns being aimed. From the sound of things, it was likely a show of force from a pure-blood, or at least, an attempt at a show of force. To Harry's slight surprise, he heard Magic step around him.

"You are being illogical." She stated.

"I don't think so." The man said, then Harry heard a shout of pain. Focusing on the magic, he realized the man was on a broom, and opening his link of knowledge with Magic, Harry saw the man pressing his wand to the head of a woman who's face was white with terror. Shattered glass from the window lay throughout the room, and the man was sneering.

"This is a demonstration to you Muggles that you don't belong a part of our world!" The man shouted furiously.

"And this is precisely the prejudice that's going to get you killed or imprisoned." Minister Bones stated in response, her voice cool and firm. "You may kill her in your attempt to prove pure-blood superiority, but it's not going to amount to anything in the end. Put down the woman, drop your wand, get off your broom, and turn yourself in."

"I don't think so." The man snarled furiously. "First, you want demonstrations Prime Minister? I'll give you a demonstration as to exactly why we're better than you!"

Harry saw the wand raise through Magic's knowledge, but his wasn't the only one. The hostage woman flung herself into the man while grabbing the broom handle with her other hand. Both spun out of control and the man cried out as they slammed into the floor. The woman hit him with her fist before leaping up and snapping the broom over her leg. She still looked terrified, perhaps more so than before, and Harry heard her starting to sob as she staggered quickly away from him. Shutting off his link of knowledge now that the danger seemed to be over, Harry heard Muggle and Magical law enforcement both approaching the man, who's wand, from the sound of things, had been snapped. It didn't take them long to take the man from the room, he cursing the entire way.

"Is that supposed to demonstrate to me that you're not a danger to us?" The Prime Minister asked.

"As you, I'm certain, have radicals in your world Prime Minister, we do as well. None of us are perfect people, here." Minister Bones stated in response. "If you'll allow me, sir, I can repair that window for you."

The Prime Minister said nothing. Harry felt the repairing magic, heard the glass in the window come back together in its previous form, and felt that this meeting wasn't likely to get anywhere any time soon.

"I want everyone but my military advisers out of here. Now." The Prime Minister stated coolly.

Without a word, Harry teleported he and Magic back to their house, where he found Daphne sitting on the couch and closing a book. He heard her stand.

"What happened?" She asked. "Did it go well?"

"I'm afraid not." Harry replied with a sigh.

It didn't take long for the Muggles to launch a strike on the Ministry of Magic, which had grown less lax in its security since Harry's seventh year. As a result, the Muggles weren't able to gain entry, and only succeeded in destroying the phone booth, one of the Ministry of Magic's entry points. Aurors working at the Ministry of Magic calmly sent them back to the Prime Minister's office with a message that they were interested in peaceful cooperation, not war. There were some groups of Muggles that didn't get the message, though, and Harry heard about a plane that flew over a magical village and launched missiles at its inhabitants. Aurors were quick to respond, though, and with Harry's work with magic and electricity, it was a simple matter to spell the missiles inert, shut down the plains electronics, and levitate them gently to the ground. The Prime Minister had been brought to examine the situation at his request, and after such a display of pushing for peace, he didn't ignore the witches and wizards any further.

There were many witches and wizards who didn't agree with cooperation and peace, and feared Muggles just as Muggles feared them. Harry heard about attacks between such Muggles and Magicals, some of which destroyed small areas and burned homes to the ground. Such attacks, however, were less common than brawls in bars, or a single wizard spouting pure-blood superiority, killing as many as he could, and being arrested shortly after. While such attacks occurred with independent groups of individuals that weren't sanctioned by either the Muggle or Magical governments, the Muggle and Magical governments were slowly learning to work together. Witches and Wizards were so focused on secrecy, though, that they didn't quite enjoy giving up all their information, especially information they thought of as tactically sensitive. So far, that was a point that seemed one of contention between Muggles and Magicals, as each claimed they had the right to keep certain things secret, but each wanted to know what they other had due to their fear of the power behind what they possessed. As a result of the contention, and Harry's continual suggestions, he was placed in a position of diplomacy rather than continued work with the Unspeakables. As Harry knew about the Magical and Muggle cultures, experienced prejudice from both, and seemed to be more objective than others in such emotional situations, he was able to reach certain compromises between both parties, though it was by no means easy. Aggression and prejudice still existed, though, and Harry imagined it likely always would.

As a result of some of the compromises, Muggles gave up general specifications on nuclear weapons and the power they could possess, and the Magicals gave up information on the unforgivable curses. When the Muggles and Magicals began to shout at one another regarding the others information, Harry loudly and calmly interrupted them both, stating that each was just as bad as the other. After all, a nuclear weapon caused radiation fallout that could, in some cases, slowly kill people who would die in agony, or might cause damage to them for the rest of their lives, and the Cruciatus curse caused such agony that a person might as well be dead once they were driven to a state of dysfunction and madness. Needless to say, such information caused silence on both sides, and an uneasy settlement was reached.

On July 1, 2000, Harry woke to Daphne crying out in pain, and Magic calmly informing him that she was in labor. Harry felt a bit of worry at that pronouncement, and Daphne asked Magic to help her. Harry wanted to get Daphne to the hospital, but when Magic calmly told him that she wanted to do what Daphne wished, Harry chuckled a bit despite the situation, held Daphne's hand as she went through the pains of labor, and about a half hour later, she gave birth to a baby girl whom they named Rose Lily Potter, after Rose Landry, who had taught Harry and had become a close friend, and Lily, Harry's mother, who had died for him. They'd discussed what they'd name their child should they either be a boy or a girl before hand, and Magic had found the names appropriate.

Harry wasn't quite sure why Rose was fairly stoic, but perhaps it had something to do with his own nature. She rarely cried loudly, only doing so when she needed something quite badly. For the most part, she behaved well, and at one year of age, was able to talk with almost perfect precision. Able to sense her Magic, Harry found that, while she wasn't nearly as powerful as he and Magic were, Rose was far more powerful than many other witches and wizards. She displayed intentional control of her magic at quite a young age as well, though didn't understand magic as intuitively as he or Magic did. As a result of raising Rose, Harry and Daphne weren't quite as active in their jobs as before, though they still worked, Harry in negotiations, and Daphne now in the Auror department, as she found that more satisfying than being an Unspeakable. Magic watched Rose while they were gone, and from what Harry was aware of through his magical link of knowledge, Rose behaved fairly well, though like any child, she did things that Harry and Daphne hadn't wanted her to do, trying and failing to get away with them when they were gone. Magic punished her just as Harry and Daphne had asked, so Rose's lifestyle remained fairly consistent whether they were with her or not.

Despite the Magical and Muggle governments learning how to cooperate with one another and work together, Harry still heard passionate speeches through the wireless. Some were made by Muggles, who believed Magicals were a danger to the population that needed to be wiped out. There were other such speeches from Wizards as well, who took the opposite position. Still other speeches were made by people like Hermione, and other half-bloods or Muggle-born's, who believed cooperation could be better for the future of both societies. Debates, set up by people who claimed they were going to peacefully support their positions, sometimes degenerated into violent fights or vicious name calling by both the debaters and the watching audience. Harry did his best to keep Rose from watching such things, though she, being quite curious, found a way to do so anyway. After explaining the seriousness of listening to him yet again, Harry, having previously warned Rose about her punishment, bound her magic for precisely one second. Though he was against such a thing, Daphne had spoken with him and told him that, Rose being more powerful than other magicals, he might have to punish her in such a way. She also compared it to taking something from a child that they really loved, such as a toy, and Harry had grudgingly agreed to it. Daphne had told him she, too, didn't much like punishing Rose and seeing her hurt. Predictably, Rose had cried quite loudly after her magic had been bound, and continued even when Harry released the binding. It took her about thirty minutes to calm down, in which time Harry hugged her and rocked her comfortingly, then Rose began to ask him questions about the situation between Muggles and Magicals. Having never wanted to lie to Rose, only keep her from seeing certain things while being so young, Harry decided to tell her the truth in its full detail, and as things were peaceful for the most part, Rose wasn't as afraid as Harry imagined she'd have been if Magicals and Muggles were in outright war. Despite his negotiations, Harry wondered if things weren't too good to be true.

The Muggle government began to insist that Muggles be placed deep within the wizarding government, though when the wizarding government insisted on the same, the Muggles grew rather irate, claiming that Witches and Wizards already worked within their governmental system. Harry once again pointed out objectivity for both sides, telling them a compromise, that it was quite fair for Muggles to work within the Ministry of Magic, just as Magicals already worked in the Muggle government, though there weren't too many that did. Threats were stated by the Muggles that, given that the wizarding population was much lower than that of the Muggles, it wouldn't be difficult to keep them under control. The Magicals told the Muggles that, should they try any such thing, they'd simply be obliviated of the entire situation. Such a ridiculous statement would have made Harry laugh if the situation hadn't been so serious, as so many people now knew of the Magical world, it had grown quite impossible to cover up. He'd seen how people would forget such obvious things when dealing with heeded emotions, though, and wasn't terribly surprised.

The negotiations continued as the years passed, and while Magical and Muggle authorities were starting to work more deeply with one another, Muggles in the Ministry of Magic, just as some Magicals worked with the Muggle military, there were many other things that needed to be discussed, such as integration of the two education systems, or how Magicals and Muggles could work together in common activities. While such things were discussed, there were still attacks from both sides, labeled by both the Magical and Muggle governments as terrorist attacks. Such aggressive attitudes weren't looked on highly, and though the two governments and societies seemed to be learning to work together, Harry still felt that there was tension and mistrust on both sides. Given that the Magical world had been hidden from the Muggles for so long, and Muggles were suspicious of these people that could manipulate and modify memories at any time without their knowledge, he wasn't surprised. The wizarding world as a whole was resistant to change, and talks with the Muggles were bringing about drastic changes in a far shorter amount of time than they were used to. While some things were dealt with in days, others took weeks, months, or even years to determine.

The terrorist attacks by Muggles resulted, most unfortunately, in Daphne losing her disowned family. Harry had grieved with her, and while Daphne had initially been bitter and angry, she eventually told Harry that she'd always held out hope that she'd be able to reconcile her differences with her family. Harry hugged her as she talked, and after she'd cried herself to sleep over the period of a few nights, she began to calm down, and grew more passionate about looking, in detail, at both sides of a situation before blindly proceeding based on little information. She took some risks due to her new outlook, by finding terrorist outposts and giving them information they didn't want to see. Some terrorists didn't listen and tried to attack her, though Daphne, at her request to Harry, had Magic's protection when she left for such places, so she wouldn't be harmed. She left such outposts without their weapons, leaving them defenseless to the authorities that would then come and arrest everyone there. Other terrorist outposts disbanded after looking at all the information. Still others claimed they would disband, but hid themselves so they couldn't be found.

Eventually, Harry was able to reach a settlement with the Muggles regarding the education systems. They were inherently incompatible with each other accept for mathematics and astronomy, and while Witches and Wizards were being allowed to learn things at Muggle schools, the opposite wasn't possible, since magic was required for many of the subjects at magical schools.

Further advances in Muggle technology allowed genetic information to be examined more easily, to detect who was magical and who wasn't, though perhaps technology wasn't quite the right word. Magical and Muggle inventors were working, perhaps grudgingly with each other, for the goal of expanding the knowledge about the world. With Harry's work on Magic and electricity, the Muggle technology and magical innovations could be blended to produce things that were far more powerful than either would be on its own. Unfortunately, to Harry's distaste, this included weaponry. When the Magical and Muggle military began working to increase the power of weapons in general, for what they claimed were defensive purposes only, Harry refused to help them come to an agreement on how to do so, as he was quite against violence in any form. It wasn't long after that when he left negotiations behind, which he found rather delightful, as he'd grown tired of the Magical and Muggle governments talking back and forth, stating needless threats, and eventually coming to grudging agreements with each other.

Harry spent his time raising Rose, who was glad to have him home more often than he had been. He answered her questions, showed her magic, and kept up with the Magical and Muggle news, which were still separated from each other for the moment. Unfortunately, suspicion from the Muggles kept the negotiations, which Harry had helped along, from going much further despite another person who had lived in both cultures negotiating with both sides. The statement by the Muggles was that, should they make any concessions, they had no real way of knowing that the Magicals weren't modifying their memories, or hadn't modified them already. The issue was one of trust, and Harry hoped they could eventually bridge that gap. The terrorist attacks, some organized and others not, which came from both Muggles and Magicals, didn't help in that regard, and perhaps because of the mistrust, Muggles had demanded that Magicals going to Hogwarts be filed in their systems. Harry found the request rather reasonable, but even the news seemed bias toward keeping the Magical world as hidden as possible. The Muggles and Magicals both needed to learn how to get passed their past issues of violence, fear, and mistrust, and Harry didn't know how long it would take.

By the time Rose was eleven, Diagon Alley had changed in a few different ways. The robes shops that were available, not only sold robes, but some Muggle clothes as well. Quills and parchment were being replaced with pens and paper, Something Rose had hoped would happen, as she'd struggled with using a Quill when she'd tried one of Daphne's once. Harry, Daphne and Magic took Rose shopping for her school supplies, and on September 1, took her to Kings Cross station and identified her to a man carrying a portable computer, who was entering information on who was going to Hogwarts, what their names were, and when they were born. After hugging Harry, Magic and Daphne, Rose hurried on to the train, quite excited to attend Hogwarts. Harry remained in the station with Daphne and Magic as the train pulled out of the station, listening to its sound fade into the distance, feeling a strange longing to be back at Hogwarts again.

"You will miss her." Magic stated.

"Yes, I will." Harry responded. "Won't you?"

"Yes." Magic replied.

"She's promised to write us both every day." Daphne said as they began walking toward the exit. "I wonder how long it'll be until she forgets."

"I don't think she will." Harry said. "She might not write us sometimes, but I think she'll remember. Her memories almost as good as Magic's is."

Daphne left platform Nine and Three Quarters first, then Harry and Magic came behind her. With a thought, Harry teleported them back to their home, then Harry heard Daphne sigh.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering how long it'll be until Muggles start trusting us." Daphne said.

"They're just afraid." Harry replied. "They don't understand magic, can't manipulate it, and know of its power. My guess, it'll take generations, if it'll happen at all."

"Do you think Muggles and Magicals will eventually trust each other?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know." Harry responded. "In my diplomatic work, I researched things of this nature. Eventually, things seem to be resolved, but there's always going to be people out there who don't trust Magicals, and Magicals who don't trust Muggles. For the most part, yes, I think it'll be resolved. But partly because of the secrecy that's been around as far back as our history goes, I think it's going to take a long, long time."

"Since I'm sure you'll be around then, look forward to the future with hope. Will you?" Daphne asked.

"You too, Daphne, because people might start getting along better in your own lifetime." Harry responded optimistically.

"I hope so." Daphne said. "I just don't like the idea of people staying suspicious. By the way, heard from Hermione?"

"Yes, actually." Harry said. "She's on some archeological dig somewhere."

"Figures." Daphne said, and Harry heard the grin in her voice.

"Have you heard anything about Neville and his work on combining Muggle and Magical plants?" Harry asked.

"No, I think he's rather absorbed in it. Tracey's told me that he works long hours, but always comes home quite happy." Daphne said.

"That's good to hear." Harry replied.

"Well, I've got a case at work to get to. See you later?" Daphne asked.

"Good luck." Harry replied. Moments later, Daphne disapparated.

Later on that night, Harry received two letters. One was from Rose, telling he, Magic and Daphne that she'd arrived safely at Hogwarts, and been sorted into Ravenclaw. The other was from Sharen and Sirius, who kept Harry updated on their own relationship, and a child they'd named Elizabeth Reign Black, who was a four-year-old mischief maker, something Sirius was proud of, though despite that, he knew when to be responsible and when to be a free, pranking spirit. It always made Harry smile to read such letters, and he excitedly told Sharen and Sirius that he'd come to see them the next weekend, as they'd invited him over to their home. Grinning at the letters, Harry climbed into bed after hugging Magic goodnight, who went to wait for Daphne's return as Harry closed his eyes, falling peacefully asleep in the silence.

A.N.2. My thoughts regarding the situation in the story.

For those re-reading this author's note, I'd like to state that, after more thought, I realized there's a great deal more to look at than I did before. I won't go into great detail about how things were before the update, but those who read the chapter before will know how extreme I took things to be. Perhaps, with cultural situations, things wouldn't be quite the same as they'd be on an individual basis when dealing with a person of extraordinary ability. The truth is, though, we don't actually know what the reaction would be if a society of normal people met with a society of extraordinary people. I think this chapter's a more realistic look at it, though, and the suspicion that will likely exist between them for quite some time. To take a look at why, I'll point out a few different ideas below.

First, the magical people seem to fear Muggles. They certainly don't work with them to use modern conveniences, even something as simple as paper and pens. Some magical people do, but places like Hogwarts or Diagon Alley, or places where large amounts of wizards and witches exist, rely on things that are needlessly complicated. Why dip a Quill into a vial of ink over using a pen, perhaps with a charm that will automatically refill the ink within, or something else more innovative. Why not determine a means for magic to work along side electricity rather than interfere with Muggle technology? In short, why keep the magical and muggle worlds separated before their discovery?

The answer, to me, seems to be that Muggles fear Magicals. They know this, so they do everything they can to keep themselves hidden, even going to lengths of removing memories, which, in turn, only demonstrates the magicals fear of Muggles as well. They fear the retaliation, the wish for magicals to solve Muggles problems for them that they can't easily solve for themselves. And, of course, the violence. And, they rightly fear such a thing, in my opinion. I'll explain below.

Some may find what I'm about to say rather controversial, but my goal isn't to launch a debate on the matter, only to state truth and facts. Any review or private message is welcome. It'll be a long explanation off this particular topic, but I do believe the two relate, so hang in there, we'll get back to the magicals.

For an excellent example of humanities violent responses to the spectacular on an individual basis, one who can do such things they could never accomplish, take a look at the Gospels within the Bible. Jesus Christ was, and is, a perfect man of truth, providing teachings and the only way to God. He performed miracles, rose the dead, healed the blind and the unhealthy. He rebuked those whom claimed they followed the law of God, and yet, deep within their hearts and minds, or within the life beyond the masquerade they showed to others, they performed acts of sin, which we all do.

The teachings of Christ provoked anger, jealousy, and such an extreme response that he was crucified, and endured much suffering and pain. And three days after he died, he rose from the dead, just as he said he would. This, of course, had its purpose for sinners, to save those who believe in what he did and accept him as their savior, to save them from God's perfect judgement that none of us can measure up to, his blood payment and justification for our sins, as all of us have sinned against God, and none are good, measured by God's standards. And, if we don't measure up, if we've not lived a sinless life, there's only one other place for us in our eternal lives. Those saved will go to Heaven, and live a new life with God, free of any suffering. Those unsaved will go to Hell, and shall know endless suffering, as they sinned against God, who must carry out his judgement as he stated he would, or that would make a liar out of him, and God can't sin or lie, as he's incapable of going against his own nature.

What response does this receive? Some accept it and come to know the joy and challenges of following Christ. Some are indifferent, and shrug off the grave importance of the Gospel message. Others are bitterly enraged and angered, some even become violent. The same happens when Christians stand up for truth and what's morally right, but what society believes is good and helpful, and exists for the betterment of man kind. They are scorned and ridiculed, and are even killed by some who take things well beyond words. As an example, the moral thing to do in marriage, is one man married to one woman. But society has accepted the immorality of a marriage between two women and two men whom deeply love each other. And, I have no doubt that they do. However, we can compare this very simply to parenting children. Is it love to encourage a child to do anything they want, and never punish them because it would hurt the child, and potentially the parent as well? The hurt I'm speaking of is, of course, emotional. The very simple answer is that children should be punished for their wrongdoings, despite the fact that such punishment may emotionally harm them for a time. If I hadn't been punished by my parents, I'd be a much different person than I am today. In relation, people performing acts of immorality shouldn't be encouraged or supported in such pursuits, even if society finds it acceptable, good, and right. Whether society thinks it's hate or ridicule to do so, it's always better to measure moral standards against God than imperfect human reasoning.

Now, as I've stated above, responses to this are varied. Some probably will state that it's just an opinion of mine. Others may agree enthusiastically. Still others may insult, dismiss, show contempt. Some may have long since stopped reading in disgust, or because they simply don't care. But the reaction to Christ can't be argued if you're to use proper reasoning and inference. As an example, there may be some who state that the Bible's a book of stories, it's not actually real. My question is this. Why would the many authors in the bible go to the trouble of making up such unyielding statements of truth? Many of whom probably didn't know one another. But, whatever the response to this, the response to Christ did occur. There was violence, anger, jealousy, and even delight from some in the crowd and some who were carrying out the torture of Christ. My belief in why the response was so extreme, is this. Whether those people knew it or not, they harbored fear of what they knew to be true, even if they didn't know it consciously. Fear can evoke responses of extreme anger and violence. It can be seen throughout human history.

In this world of fiction that we have, the magical people can perform acts of what Muggles would call miracles. They can do something that human beings without magic could never accomplish. Such a reaction to the extraordinary is likely to be varied, just as it is with the truth of Christ. Some may not care. Some may be angry. Whether there is diplomacy in the beginning or not, one thing would be certain. There will be Muggles and Magicals alike who fear one another. There will be violence. And, eventually, when the Magical people reveal the powers at their command, especially when Harry reveals all that he can do which is well beyond other Magicals, they may be seen as a threat by the Muggle governments. I'm sure many people, at first, would react with fear in varying levels, when they find out that witches and wizards have been modifying their memories and the memories of other Muggles, all in the name of secrecy. Two such disparate societies are bound to eventually clash. After all, wouldn't you fear someone that can remove and modify memories without your knowledge? I would, though I wouldn't go nearly as far as violence, and definitely wouldn't be insulting. If the mere words of the Gospel message can evoke insulting and hostile responses, ranging from words to violent actions, what would a demonstration of something beyond human limitation evoke? We already know, the Bible tells us what happens on an individual basis, and something smaller than cultural dealings.

Now, when dealing with a cultural situation like the Magicals and Muggles, while I do think there would be fear and suspicion, and perhaps the Magicals may even be seen as threatening by the Muggles, they couldn't simply be rid of each other. The Magicals certainly couldn't be rid of the Muggles, so they'd have to determine some means of working together in some way. I could see this going one of two ways. Either the two societies would learn to work together in peace, or one society would gain control of the other, whether it took a long or short time. The story is somewhat open in that regard despite Harry's thoughts that, eventually, they'll be at peace for the most part. I still believe it could go either way, though. If, say, the Muggles gained control of the Magicals, restricted their freedoms, I couldn't see that ending in anything but a violent war.

There's an example of such extreme responses in the Harry Potter books, too, with the witch burnings talked about at the beginning of the Prisoner of Azkaban, I believe it is. Though the witch in question rather enjoyed herself, and seemed to seek out such situations, such things only reinforce the Magicals fear of Muggles. That, I believe, is likely one of the reasons why the societies remained separated for the most part, until, in my story at least, they were forced to stop being secretive.

Hopefully I've explained my logic well, and done a decent job at correcting it. I'm always open to feedback, and willing to admit when I'm wrong on a subject if the author of such feedback is willing to explain themselves well, and provide logical evidence or data as to their reasoning behind their conclusion, just as Mona Ogg did.

And that, as they say, is that. Hope everyone has enjoyed the story. And remember, accept the truth of the Gospel. Believe in Christ. Come to know you need forgiveness for your sins, and that such saving grace can only come from Christ himself. It's the most important thing you can do. 


End file.
